


Tohru

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 233,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: The curse has been lifted and most of the zodiac members are the same as they have been before, but a few slipped through the cracks. Hatori has his sight set on Tohru despite the fact she is dating Kyo. Can Hatori win the young Tohru's heart? What will happen to Kyo?
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Hatori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicky Jerrell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nicky+Jerrell).



It was a nice summer day,tohru Was at the house hanging up the laundry. Everyone else had a bit of errands to run so it was just her. It has only been a few days since the curse has been broken. Some of the family members were out celebrating and then there was a few who didn’t quite know what to do with themselves.

Hatori came over and came up behind. "Hello Tohru" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "How has your day been?"

Tohru jumped a bit And blush is dark red.hatori Was one of the members acting a bit strange.”oh, I-I'm ok I mean, it’s been OK. What brings you by today?”

"Well, now that the curse is lifted I wanted to know you, more than just coming over and eating. I would like to be with you physically" He said, his breath hot on her neck. "Is that alright with you?"

Her face was bright red. “Ummmm I don’t know I mean, I know a few people who wouldn’t be happy about it and I’m a bit young for you.” She said speaking kind of fast in her somewhat panic voice

"Oh yes, I know but you are graduating soon are you not?" he asked. "And as for Yuki and Kyo, I really don't care what they think, let me put it to you this way...better me than Shigure"

She quickly moves away and turns around to face him.” What do you mean? He acts the way you’re acting right now all the time was he planning something?”

"Well in case you have not noticed Shigure makes a lot of sexual inuendos, especially when he found you in the tent" he said. "I would like to be your first" 

He took her hand and spun her around.

“Yes I have noticed that, I figured that’s just the type of guy he is. You on the other hand are acting completely different.”

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You reminded me so much of Kanna, and I really loved her...when you asked me that day, when I changed into my form...you asked what does it become when the snow melts...she did the same...she was my spring, I want you to be my spring Tohru"

“Hmmmmm but Hatori...” was all she could say. She knew Yuki and kyo loved her, they would be so upset over this. Hatori was very kind and caring but was this right? She’s never thought things like this would be happening to her.

For an older man to want to be her first, sexually.

"Please Tohru, be my spring" he said putting his head on her shoulder. "You are so beautiful, I know you love Kyo, but I love you, do you really want to deal Kyo's nasty attitude when he gets mad"

“Nasty attitude?” Kyo said as he came out of the house. He then grabs Tohru's hand her and pulls her into a hug.” I don’t know what’s become of you lately but you’re acting like that damn dog. Keep your hands off of what doesn’t belong to you” Kyo said.

'Oh but she will be mine Kyo' he thought to himself. 

"Did someone call me?" Shigure said coming out.

"What do you say Tohru?" Hatori asked. "Will you be my spring like Kanna was once, or will you deal with Kyo's attitude"

"Now, now doc...you need to play nice"

“You need to have a conversation with your friend, he’s acting like you normally do” He said as he dragged gently Tohru out the back door.

"Yes, I've noticed...Hari, can I talk with you?"

"Fine" he said walking with him into the house looking at Tohru. "Think about what I said Tohru"

And with that he closed the door


	2. Happy Birthday and moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori isn't acting like himself and sees Tohru as another Kanna (Kana). Can he get his mind together to see that Tohru is not her?

Tohru walks with Kyo, holding his hand. “Did he hurt you?” Kyo asked

“No, just made me feel a bit uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry I’ll kick his ass when we get home”

Shigure Walks into the kitchen and starts to make a pot of tea.”All right, I have noticed you’ve been a bit more frisky as of late, and trust me I know how that is, however did you wanna tell me the actual plan that you had in mind for a little old Tohru?”

He sighed. "I don't know...I miss Kanna, I see so much of Kanna in Tohru, she loved me for me...Tohru likes me for me and I love that about her. She's a little flaky, but she is good with Kyo and Yuki" he told him. "I just wanna be happy, like Kyo is"

“ I see, well considering that boy has already claimed her for himself I don’t think he’s going to let her go willingly. Don’t get me wrong I’m pretty sure a lot of us have a thing for her, me being one of them of course” He pours the tea and hand him a cup.

“Are sure you aren’t a sexual predator? You act like one” he said. “Since the curse has been broken I desire Tohru more than I should....”

“ Hey I wait till the day they’re turning 18 thank you very much. Why do you think I haven’t made a move on her. Tomorrow is her birthday, we’re planning a big party, and yes you are invited. We are both 10 years older than her but since she turns 18 tomorrow technically all bets are off”

“Are you the one that is going to be baking? Or are you leaving it up to the birthday girl?” He asked as her heard the three of them talking

Hatori was hatching a plan to have Tohru to himself

“No I believe that Yuki is out right now buying her a cake. We just have to keep her out of the fridge between when he gets home and tomorrow, should be easy enough”

Hatori snorted, knowing that Tohru wouldn't stay out of the fridge or the kitchen.

He laughed. “You keep Tohru out of the fridge...right...it can be stored at my place Shigure. You aren’t fooling anyone”

“Yeah I suppose you have a point there. Kyo is going to be doing all the cooking since his cooking is pretty decent knowing her she’s going to want to try and help him so it might be a better idea to keep the cake at your place"

Hatori nodded. “I know Tohru pretty well” he said as his mind started to wander, thinking of Tohru

“So tell me, knowing you, you already have a plan, mind filling me in on what it is?

“No” he said. “I know you too well for that”

He continued to sit deep in thought

“What? You think I’m gonna go runoff and tell her about it or some thing?"

He looked at him. “How stupid do you think I am to answer your question” he shot back. “I will not tell you or anyone, see you tomorrow”

“Just remember you’re not the only one who wants her” he said as he waved at him.

'Yes I'll be her first' he thought to himself. 'No one else will compare after tomorrow'

“Shut up” he said leaving. “See you tomorrow, tell Yuki to drop the thing at my place”

About an hour and a half later there was a knock at hatori door.

He answered the door. “Hello Yuki” he said stepping aside to let him in. “How goes the planning”

Yuki steps inside and head to the kitchen ”Pretty good, I already dropped off the food that Kyo will be making tomorrow”

“Great, go ahead to the kitchen” he told him going to his office, it was an excuse to give him a check up

Yuki would put the cake in. He then walks out of the kitchen and goes into his office

“Sit down” he said. “No one is here and I can give you a check up”

Yuki sighs and sits down. “So how have you been?”

“Fine...I need a girlfriend” he said starting his check up. “How is your relationship going?”

“Good, she’s on vacation with some friends right now. I thought you were dating our teacher?”

“We broke up, my hours are to demanding for her, since I no longer have Akito to care for, I have a job with the hospital” he said writing in the file

“Well that’s good, I’m sure you will find someone.”

“Yes, I need someone like Kanna” he told him. “You’re being safe correct?”

“Yes. Did you have your eye on anyone?”

“Yes, but I am not telling who” he said

“Well ok then. So what did you get Miss Honda for her birthday?”

“I paid for her college” he said

Yuki looked over at him. “Wow really? That was nice of you, which one are you sending her to?”

“Yes, the closest one possible, don’t tell her” he said.

“Oh I won’t, I was just going to give her a shopping trip.”

“She’ll buy for everyone but herself” he said. “What time is the party?”

“True and it’s around 10.” He stands up, “Are we done here?”

“I am not the bad guy Yuki” he said standing up.

“Never said you were.” He said sitting back down in a chair

“But yes, you can go...I figured since no one else is around it would be easier to do your check up” he told him. “Come on”

“Ya, I’ll see you tomorrow”

They finis the check up and Yuki leaves.

The next day it was around ten in the morning, Yuki puts up a table outside and a few chairs. Kyo was in the kitchen cooking and Shigure was talking to Ayame.

Hatori came in. “Hey”

Shigure was talking with Ayame

“Oh hello Tori” Ayame said 

“Oh I see you brought the cake, you can put it in the kitchen” Shigure said.

Tohru was up in her room with Kisa

Hatori set the cake down and went to Tohru’s room and knocked. He was going to give her gift and leave, had to be ready for that night

Kisa opened the door “oh hello Hatori are you wanting to see Tohru?”

“Yes, can you go downstairs please” he asked her.

He was going to ask her to come over later without telling anyone

She nods and walks out of the room. Tohru was over by her window. “Oh hey Hatori, you came for the party?”

“I came to give you your gift. And I need you to come over afterwards and tell no one” he said handing her an envelope

She sets down the brush “your not staying?” She asked taking the envelope

“No I have patients to check on, remember tell no one where you are going after the party I want to talk to you about your schooling”

“Then should I wait to open it then?”

“Yes, because with your schooling this gift goes hand in hand”

She looks at the envelope then back up at him “Well thank you. What time do you get off work?”

“Seven, I will see you then” he told her

“Alright take care, have fun at work!" she smiles

He smiled back at her. “I will, and remember tell no one, and thanks...Happy Birthday”

“Thank you”

Later in the day Tohru goes to Hatori's place knocking on the door. She was dressed in a cute pink skirt and a white shirt, she had a cute pink purse in her hand

He answered and smiled. “Come in Tohru” he said stepping to the side

She walks into the house “thank you, how was work?”

“It was good, how was the party?” He asked closing the door behind her

“Good Yuki gave me a gift card to my favorite store, Kyo gave me a really nice necklace and Kisa gave me a cute stuffed bear and Shigure said he wants to write a book about me.”

“Of course he does” he said. “Open the envelope”

She takes it out of her bag and opens it. She looks at it then up at him. “Wait your paying for my schooling?”

“Yes, you work hard and should it be the last thing on your mind”

“Huh, are you sure though? I mean it way to much I mean I was thinking of being some type of doctor and that’s really expensive”

“Tohru, you work a lot in high school, this is a gift, be the best doctor you can be”

She sets it down and hugs him tightly “thank you so very much.”

He hugs her back. “Tohru...will you be my spring? At least for tonight”

She pulls back from the hug “Well, I mean I guess I could stay tonight, but what would everyone say if they know I’m here?”

"That you are safe here, no one will hurt you, and if they have questions tell them it's to late to walk home and I will escort you in the morning"

“I’m more worried Kyo will come over and start yelling at you, you know how his mind can wander.."

"Well then I'll call and talk to Shigure" he told her. "That way Kyo won't worry and if I have too I will stick Kagura on him"

“Hmmmm well alright, well have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't" he said leading her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry it's the not the best kept kitchen, I usually eat out" he told her

“No it’s ok, I’ll make us something and clean up a bit. It’s not as bad as Shigure kitchen was when I first moved in.”

"Yes, well I do try to do dishes and take the trash out often, and Shigure's house is always like that...but since you moved in, it feels homier"

“Well it is my job to keep it clean after all.” She goes into the freezer to see what he had. “Does fish sound OK?"

"Yes, that's fine, fish is fine" he said looking at her.

She takes the fish out of the freezer and places it on the counter. She then finds a pan to cook it in and reaches up To grab it.

He helped her leaning into her.

She blushes a bit. “Thanks your cabinets a bit too high”

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, mind you I'm a bit taller than you" he said his cock rubbing down her ass as he held in a moan.

“I-It's okay, c-can you tell me where your rice cooker is?” She asked trying to ignore what he was doing

"I won't be ignored Tohru" he told her running his hands up under her shirt. "I will have you tonight" he said massaging her breasts. "Dinner can wait, and there is no use fighting me on it"

“Ahhhh,” a small moan came from her lips as she quickly covered her mouth. Her body trembling.

"That's a good girl Tohru, let the fish thaw and I will show you the greatest birthday you have ever had" he said running his thumbs over nipples

“Huh but, Hatori, isn’t this wrong I mean, ahh, your ten years older then me and, and I’ve never done anything like this, be, before.”

"No, it's not wrong, age doesn't matter, I will help you learn" he told her kissing her neck.

“Mmmm but with if someone finds out,” her face was dark red

"Well then, no one will know" he said picking her up and carrying her to his room. "I promise you, you will enjoy your birthday"

She looked really nervous and a bit scared. “Did, did you ever do it with Kanna?”

"I did not" he told her kissing up to her jawline and to her lips.

He was letting his hands roam, feelings all her soft curves, letting his touches tingle on her skin as he memorized everything about her. Tonight was the night he was going to make Tohru his. Kyo would be nothing in the sex department compared to him. He couldn't wait to take her virginity, knowing this may be the one and only time he could have her to himself.


	3. Sex for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru the sweet innocent girl, gave her heart to Kyo, but was swooped up by Hatori, Hatori is going to give her himself, all of himself. He will take her virginity, how will she like it?

“How long have you been wanting me like this?”

He looked at her. "Shhh" he said. "We'll talk later, take off your shirt and bra"

“Hmmmm” she nods and takes off her shirt slowly then takes off her bra and quickly covers her chest with her arms

"Arms down" he said. "Now, take off the rest of your clothes" 

He took off his jacket and shirt

She turns around not facing him and took the rest of them off. One arm was covering her chest and the other covering her pussy.

"Drop your arms" he told her looking her up and down. "Wow..." was all he could say.

“D-don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing” she said moving her arms down. Her pussy was saved. She keeps looking away not being able to look at him

He took her hands away from her breasts and pussy. "You look beautiful, sit down on the bed and I will show you, how to pleasure Kyo when it comes time"

All she could do is nod and sits down on the bed

"Good girl" he said kneeling down as he looked her over before he kissed her, his hands wander over her breasts. "You're so beautiful"

“Hmmmm, th-thank you” her body started to heat up a bit.

He took one breast in his mouth watching her face as he did so

“Ahh” she moans a bit gripping the side of the bed, she was really nervous

He smirked as he moved to the other side, he pushed her legs open, he could feel the heat coming from her pussy.

She blushes, her pussy was already wet.

"I thought so" he told her. "So" he said standing up. "Close your eyes and open your mouth"

“You thought what?” She looks at him then shuts her eyes and opens her mouth.

"That you were already wet"

He took off the rest of his clothes and put his cock in her mouth. "Every male is different, but all cocks are pretty much the same" he told her. "This is how to please any man"

She quickly moves back opening her eyes “Oh, it’s really big. Y-you want me t-to, suck it right?”

"That's right" he told her. "Give me your hand" he told her

She holds out her hand to him

He put her hand on his cock. "Now, take me back in your mouth, do not use teeth and take me as deep as you can, a little gagging is fine"

She nods and slowly puts his cock back in her mouth as deep as she could go.

He moaned and took her hair in his hand. "Oh Tohru...." he moaned as he felt himself get harder. "God..."

She shuts her eyes as she slowly starts to move using her tongue

"OH yes Tohru...." he said moaning. and moved his hand down to between her legs and started to rubbed her pussy

“Mmmmm” she takes his hand trying to stop him.

"Oh no ma'am" he said. "Lay back on the bed and lift up your legs"

She takes his cock out of her mouth. She then lays back and lifts her legs

He got down between her knees and started licking her pussy

“Ahhhh hmmmm” she leans her head back. “It feels so strange but good, ahhh”

“You taste amazing” said Hatori diving back in

“Ahhh please don’t say things like that.” Her nipples were now hard

He stood up and leaned over to kiss her and put her legs around his hips

She kisses him back kinda loving How she tasted

“I told you so” he said holding her hands above her head. “I am going to push in hard and fast, but I will not move until you say”

“Huh but there’s no way that’s going to fit, I’ve never used anything that bi-" she realized what she was about to say and quickly stopped talking

“Are you ready?” He asked

“Yes” she shuts her eyes knowing it would hurt

He kissed her as he pushed in hard and fast, waiting for her permission to move

She puts her arms around him hugging him tightly “Mmmm mmmm” she moans loudly from the pain

He didn’t move until she told him too, he kissed and caressed her. “It’s okay, I will go slow”

“It's ok you can move then” her pussy was squeezing around his cock.

He moaned and started to move slowly he was loving how she felt around him and pulled her closer to him.

“Ahhh ahhh” she moans softly and keeps her arms around him. Her heart racing

He started to go a little faster

“Ahhhhh” it was starting to feel good, she slowly opens her eyes

"Oh Tohru...you feel amazing..." he told her. "I want to try another position with you"

“Ahhh... ok... what is... it?”

He pulled out and put her on her knees. "This way, I can grip your hips better" he said

She nods and bends over a bit now on her hands and knees. “Like this?”

"Yes, just like that" he said

She spreads her legs open a bit, she wanted more but would never say it

He pushed into her. "Oh God Tohru...." he moaned as he gripped her hips and started to move faster in her. "Take your hand and rub your pussy"

“Ahhhh, yes.” She takes one of her hands and starts to rub her clit. “Hmmm mmmaaa”

He took her hair in his hand and tugged a bit as he went harder and faster.

“Ahhhhhh ahhhh I I think I’m going to cum.” She rubs her clit faster

"Then cum Tohru" he said slamming into her as he came hard in her, holding her in place

“Ahhhhh no, n-not inside. Ahhhhh” she leans her head back cumming

He tilted her face up and kissed her. "Do not worry so much" he said thrusting one last time in her overly wet pussy.

“Ahhhh” she jumps a bit being sensitive “hmmm but you came inside what if...”

"Tohru, relax, have you had your period yet?" he asked slowly pulling out

“This month yes, why?”

"You should be fine, but just in case I will give you the morning after pill" he told her give her a towel to clean herself with. "I want to ask you something Tohru"

“What would that be?” She asked Wrapping the towel around her self

"Tohru..." he said sitting on his knees. "Would you be my forever spring? I would take such care of you, you will never need or want anything again" he said softly

“Huh, hmmmm, can I think about it?” She did want to but what about Kyo.

"Of course you can" He said sitting down and putting his head in her lap. "I want to show you how much I love you, you can come and go as you please, you can still be friends with the others, I will protect you from Ayame and Shigure" he said. "Plus I can help you study to be a doctor"

“Protect me from them? You say that like they’re planning something. I can see Shigure doing something like that but not Ayame. Were they planning something?”

"Ayame can be a handful, for anyone, even Shigure...Shigure, well he's Shigure and he, no doubt will try to be with you, and as for them planning something, no, not that I'm aware of...but I meant protect your sanity from them"

“I know what you mean, I know if you other of the, well family members have been eyeing me for a while, and it’s not just Yuki or kyo.”

"Yes, but I'm serious in being with you...I really did like you from day one, and your freak out over my zodiac sign was quite cute" he said kissing her softly. "I want a life with you Tohru"

“ I know you do, I’m just so confused I don’t want to hurt anybody. Do you mind if I use your shower? Then I’ll make us dinner.”

"Sure, come one I'll show you where it is" he said putting his pants back on. "Tohru, if you don't choose me, just know my offer still stands to help you study, but know I probably will still try to kiss you"

Thank you I appreciate it, I just need to work everything out right now it’s a bit overwhelming” She said holding the towel so it doesn’t fall, picking up her clothes and following him

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom then pinned her to the door. "Tohru...take your time in the shower" he said. "I'm going to take care of my rapidly rising problem, you are very beautiful, and I do hope I am your final choice, because I want to have you more, I want my cock in your pussy again, I want you to ride me..." he said. "Oh God....I need to be in you again"

“Huh Hatori, you want me again? Do men crave sex that much?”

He laughed. "With the right one yes, and yes I do want you again, may I please have you?"

“Well alright” she blushes again

He kissed her and picked her up. "Wrap your legs around me. God woman you drive me crazy" He said taking her back to his room.

She holds onto him wrapping her legs around him. “ I’m sorry I don’t mean to”

He smiled. "Don't apolgoize for me wanting you" he said and sat on the bed. "Sit on my cock"

She nods and walks over to him. “Did you want me facing you?”

"Oh yes, I need to see that beautiful face"

She plushes and moves over and slowly slides down. “Ahh, it still kinda hurts.”

“It will for a bit” he said softly

She nods and slides down all the way “ is it true people can get addicted to stuff like this? Mhhh”

“Oh yes, it is true” he said moaned

“So, I just move like this?” She asked as she started moving up and down

“Yes, just like that” he said playing with her nipples

She keeps her hands on his shoulders, she still couldn’t believe that she was doing this  
“You feel amazing Tohru...” he said helping her bounce up and down and watched her face

“ Glad, glad you think so, Ahh, I’m still a bit shy”

“You’re fine” he said hold her close and laid her on her back and put her legs on his shoulders which put him deeper in her pussy

“Ahhhhh your in deeper then last time” she leans her head back

“Yes, I am...” he’s said as he went a bit harder

She puts her arms around him. “Ahhh, my body feels hot, I-I ahhh think I’m getting close already"

“Oh no, you can’t cum yet” he said. “I am not ready to cum, suck my cock” he said

“I’m sorry I can’t help it.” She replied she feels him pull out of her, she sits up and leans over taking the head of his cock in her mouth

He holds her hair back as she took him in he moans. "Oh Tohru...." he moaned. "Down as far as you can" he said wrapping her hair around his hand

She goes down as deep as she could Without choking

He smiled and let her go for a while. "On your knees Tohru" he told her. "I'm going to fuck you until we both cum again" He said

She sits back and gets on her hands and knees. “I’ll try not to cum before you.”

"I'm not far behind you Tohru" he said pushing himself into and holding her hips as he pounded her pussy. "Oh god you're so tight...." he said thrusting harder and faster. "Cum for me Tohru, cum all over my cock"

“Ahhhh ahhhh yes, yes Hatori.” She moans a bit louder and started cummming “hmmaaaa please, don’t stop!!”

He continued and panted. "I'm cumming Tohru" he cried

“Me... tooo...” she arches her back cumming harder then last time

He once again came in her thrusting once again. “Oh god....” he said kissing her back

Her body shaking, “I, don’t think I can take anymore tonight.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to” as he thrusted one last time and slowly pulled out and laid beside her, pulling her close to him and kissed her softly

She lays next to him, so many thoughts and questions running through her mind but nothing could escape her lips. She was trying not to fall asleep, she still had to shower and make dinner, however after all that she was exhausted.

He started to doze off as well. “Be my spring Tohru” was all he said before going to sleep


	4. Beginning of the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a passion filled night with Hatori, Tohru has a lot to think about. Is she going to leave Hatori and go back to Kyo or will she stay with Hatori?

The next morning Tohru woke up, she looked over to see that he was still sleeping so she quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower still being a bit sore from yesterday. After the shower she dried off, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen

After a night of fun he was still sleeping, dreaming of Tohru and their future together.

Once in the kitchen she starts cooking them some breakfast. Still 1 million thoughts running through her head

Hatori slowly woke up and stretched before shower himself, while he was in the shower he got off from the memory of taking Tohru's virginity.

He had pretty claimed her, knowing no one else would satisfy her sexually like he could.

She heard him in the shower as she started setting food on the table. She sits down at the table waiting for him.

He finished and dressed, and went to the dining room. “Good morning"

“Morning, perfect timing I just finished making this so it should still be nice and hot. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, how did you sleep? Take a few days to think about being my girlfriend, I can guarantee that Kyo won’t satisfy you like I do” he said kissing her cheek

“Look, I’m probably going to say yes to you, it’s just, I’m worried about what the others are going to say, kyo will be so upset, I’m afraid he’s going to hurt someone or himself”

“Would you like them to come over here to talk?”

Probably, but here’s the thing, it wouldn’t just be kyo, It would also be Shigure as well.” She said taking a bite of food

“Well, I can handle Shigure, if he gets to be too much I can let him have Aya for a few days, he will be good”

“Well alright if you want to call them and invite them over then we can talk all this out"

“Sure, after breakfast" he told her, enjoying a homecooked meal.

She nods. “So where did you get your medical degree at? Was it at a college here in town or did you leave the country”

“Here in town, remember I wasn't allowed to really leave because of Akito" he told her

“Then I think that is where I’ll attend.” She said finishing her breakfast

He nodded finishing up, then called Shigure. Hatori wanted nothing more than to be with Tohru again, but that have to wait

Tohru started cleaning the dishes.

Shigure answered his phone “Hey Tori, what’s up?”

“Gather everyone and come over" he said

“Oh? Alright we will be right over.” He said then hung up

Shigure went to find Yuki and Kyo. "Boys, Hatori wants us to come over, I think it's important"

"Is Tohru alright?" Kyo asked.

"He didn't hurt Miss Honda did he?" Yuki asked.

He lifted his hands to "ward" them off. "I don't know he didn't say, he just wanted me to grab you two and head over"

They both nodded and got ready to leave.

The three of them already had a feeling about Hatori and Tohru, Kyo felt horrible knowing, Tohru wouldn't be his much longer.

“They are on he way” he said hugging from behind

“I’m really nervous.” She said finishing up the dishes

“I know” he said holding her

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Tohru broke his embrace and left the kitchen where she was waiting in the living room

Hatori answered it. “Come in”

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo walk in. “So what’s this all about?” Kyo asked

“Tohru and I have something to tell all of you” he said closing the door behind them

“It better not be what I think it’s going to be” Kyo said walking into his living room and sitting down next to Tohru

“What do you think if is?” Hatori asked

“I’m assuming some thing between the two of you happened last night, did you take into consideration of the fact that me and her already dating” Kyo replied

“Yes something did happen” he said.

“Oh, did you get to deflower her before any of us could?” Shigure asked.

Tohru's face turn bright red

“Yes, I did” he said flatly not in the mood for Shigure's jokes

“And tell me, did it ever come into your tiny little brain the fact that she was already dating somebody” Kyo asked

"Yes, I know Shigure told me, and did it occur to you I do not care"

Yuki sighs “When did you get the personality of Akito all of a sudden, ever since she’s been gone and the curse has been lifted you act more like her every day."

"It's something we all have to work on...he said, and being her physician for years it just came with the job I guess....I know Tohru makes you both better, but there is so much of Kanna that I see in her....I did tell her however she could still see you all whenever she wanted, and if I was like Akito Yuki, I would have had you locked in the room she you in, you wouldn't be with Shigure, Kyo or Tohru...I would go out of my way to give Kyo something more to hate about me, then me stealing his girlfriend"

“So as long as she crawls back into your bed at night it’s fine,” Yuki said

“Well when he puts it like that, it’s like we could all be with her as long as she’s laying next to you at night”

“I don’t think that’s what he was saying” Yuki said

“I don’t give a crap what he was saying I’m not letting this jerk steal my girlfriend away from me” Kyo said

"Thank you Yuki, I was not putting it like that at all, and that's up to Tohru....are you going to help her study? Are you goin to show her how to doing things in the hospital? Are you going to teach her the jargon needed? Kyo, I'm not the asshole here like you think, I have treated Tohru with respect last night"

Tohru nodded that Hatori was speaking the truth.

“Bullshit, she hasn’t said a word this whole time” Kyo said

“She didn’t want to hurt any of us, this is hard for her, she’s The type of person who has always put others happiness before her own.” Yuki said

"That is true, you of all people should know that" Hatori told Kyo

“Hatori how do we know that she didn’t just say yes to you just to make you happy.” Yuki said.

“Ya, she never says no to any of us,” Kyo said

"Tohru, would you like to answer that?" Hatori asked

Her head was face down, covered by her hair. She didn’t know what to say, she didn't know how to answer that.

He went over to her and knelt down before lowering his voice. "Tell me what you want to say I will tell them"

“I-I just want everyone, to be happy.” Was all she could bring herself to say

"Well to answer your earlier questions yes, she can be with you all, as long as she is with me at night"

“Well, considering I have a girlfriend I suppose you can put the worry of me being with her to rest. The main one you have to watch out for is your so-called best friend” Yuki said as he stood up and walked over to her. He takes her hand pulling her to her feet and leads her out of the house

"I think you were the least of my worries Yuki, you can stay away from her Shigure"

“What? Oh come on that’s not fair, I’ll be gentle with her I promise”

"I doubt you can satisfy her Shigure"

“I’ll take that bet”

Kyo stood up “Both of you make me sick” he said walking out of the house.

“If anything how are your moves you learned from me” Shigure said

"I highly doubt that, I doubt Kyo can satisfy her as well, I will see her later tonight"

“So high and mighty, when I do get a chance with her I’ll let her tell you for herself.” He stands up and walks out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki and Tohru were now back at the house, she was up in her room with her door locked.

Yuki stood outside her room. "MIss Honda, are you alright?" He asked her. "If you need to talk I will listen" 

Shigure looked at Hatori and left. "You changed Hari"

"Yeah, I know"

Tohru opened her door to let him in. She then sat back down on her bed holding her pillow

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" he asked sitting at her desk

“I-I don’t know, I just feel horrible. I feel like I did something wrong to everyone, I mean I’m dating kyo or I was or still am, I don’t know but then last night happened.” She looks down sadly

"Was it good? Did he hit you or hurt you in anyway?" he asked. "He had told me he liked someone, but I had no idea it was you"

“No, he didn’t hurt me or hit me, yes it was, good but strange. I never knew he had a thing for me.”

"He hides it well, what does your heart tell you? In my opinion you should stay with Kyo, but I'm sure nothing will compare to Hatori taking your innocence"

“I don’t know right now. All of you have been so wonderful to me and I want all of you to be happy, I felt like this for years, I don’t know if that will change anytime soon"

"Miss Honda might I suggest something?" he asked

Shigure arrives home.

“Sure go ahead.” She looks at him.

"I think, in honesty that you should be with Hatori, he is going to be able to help you more than Kyo or I ever would, we want you to be happy...I know I said to be with Kyo but, if you think about it, it makes sense to be with him, he can show you more of the professional side of being a doctor and teach you all the jargon that goes on there, my love for you is a friendship type of love and I don't want that to change because you are with Hatori, Kyo will get mad and lose his temper....I can see you getting hurt by him if something really sets him off, think about that"

She looks down again. “Ya I know, but Kyo has come so far from where he was, he says it’s because of me"

"You may have had a hand in it, but he did it on his own, you believed in me when no one else did"

“I still do, I still believe in all of you, however. Hatori he seemed to have changed, ever since the death of Akito he’s been more, bold. If she were still alive I don’t think he would have done that to me.”

"No, he wouldn't have....I think like the rest of us, he was brain washed as well, thinking he wasn't good enough for anyone"

“Which is wrong, you guys could have anyone in the world and make them happy. Why you guys chose me, you know who I’m talking about, why they chose me I have no idea what’s so special about me"

Hatori sat at home deep in thought. 'I did what I swore I never would do to her....damn Akito, that hold she had over us....' he thought sighing to himself

"You were our sunshine, our first real hope, we all in some way love you more than you'll ever know, you were yourself and show us how to believe in ourselves when we needed it the most" he told her. "I thank you Miss Honda for being as Hatori puts it "Our spring" when we all were stuck in winter"

“You know I could basically say the same thing about you guys. Ever since my mom died, you guys were always there basically and probably always will be.” She sighs “Well enough about me how’s your relationship going”

"It's going fine, she's on vacation right now, you know, I want you to be happy...I don't know how it was being with him, but anything after him won't be the same"

“It wasn’t bad or anything, just kind of hurt and I felt very awkward”

"Well, I don't know how it is for women, but from what I remember, it's a workout for men as well...I'm sure you did fine, I'm sure Hatori would have said something"

“He did seem to be enjoying it, we did it twice. He said he craves me”

"I hate to say it Miss Honda...you may be the best for him....I don't want you to get hurt...but if he isn't hurting you...I see no reason why you shouldn't be with him"

“Hmmmmm, true. I’m surprised he said what he said. About being with you guys as long as I come back to him at night"

"I don't think he was in his right mind, but I'm thinking what he meant was, that you could come hang out with us during the day, I don't think it was meant as a bad thing....Hatori, like the rest of us have our insecurites still, Kyo and I will be fine...Hatori though....I don't know how much more disappointment he can take...it seems to me like his love for you is pure"

“Ya I suppose you have a point there. I don’t wanna hurt him so I guess it’s fine. Does this mean I’m moving in with him already? I mean I’m sleeping over there so should I bring my stuff there?”

"Bring a change of clothes and a spare tooth brush, get a real feel for the place, I'm sure he'll get you whatever else you need, just remember if you need to come home we will be here"

“God I feel like a little kid sleeping over at a strangers house. Thank you Yuki” she stands up and begins to pack a small bag.

"You're welcome Miss Honda, remember you if you need to talk you can always call"

“I’ll try not to be a bother. Anyway it’s still early, after I finish packing I’ll make us some lunch then I’m going to go check out that college to start filling out some paperwork”

"I would ask Hatori if he would go with you, if you are applying to college he can help, and yes your lunches are delicious, oh maybe before lunch we can go pick the strawberries"

“Oh? Are they ready? That sounds wonderful” She said in her normal silly happy tone

"Yes, they should be ready" he said smiling and held his hand out to her. "Let's go check"

She quickly takes his hand and basically drags him out of her room with excitement.

He follows quickly and smiles

They ran out the door and to The secret base.

Kyo had just walked up the path and saw them run into the woods. He shrugs his shoulders and walks into the house seeing Shigure.

"Ah Kyo, you know you have basically just lost your girlfriend to Hari"

“I beg to differ, he says he’s fine with an open relationship crap so that’s exactly what I’m going to give him. Unfortunately it means you get the same privileges however, nothing is stopping me from beating you to a pulp”

He laughed. "That's not what I overheard, and if you know Hatori, you know he is going to win"

“Over my dead body” he said as he then sat down

Shigure shurgged. "I don't think she'll be home tonight"

“You know the more words that come out of your mouth the likely you are to get punched in the face.”

He shrugged.

Yuki knelt down to pick some strawberries

Tohru helps him, they ended up picking all the ones that were ready. “More were ready than I thought there would be. I think we have like 20 here”

"Ooh I think I can go get some shortcake and whipped cream and we can have strawberry shortcakes for dessert after lunch"

“Oh yes that sounds lovely, I’ll go clean these off then start lunch.”

"Let me walk you back to the house and I wil go"

She smiles as the two of them walk back to the house. Once back she goes straight into the kitchen to start washing strawberries.

He left to go get the things he suggested for lunch

Kyo gets up I am goes into the kitchen. “Can I help?”

“Oh sure, let’s see, how about some rice balls and garlic chicken for lunch..”

Kyo nods and Turns on the rice cooker

Yuki comes back a short time later with the food.

Hatori cleans the house and goes out to get applications for colleges around town for Tohru

The table was already set with lunch. “Oh perfect timing Yuki.”   
Shigure had that same goofy smile on his face that he always got when it came to Tohru's food.

"Thanks, here you go Miss Honda"

She gets up from the table and grabs the strawberries. She puts them on the cake and puts the cake in the middle of the table.

Yuki sits down. "This looks good thank you" he said

Hatori finished and did the laundry

“Ya thanks” Kyo said as he started eating.

“You’re very welcome.”

Yuki savored the food.

Shigure ate as well.

Hatori made sure everything was clean and ready for Tohru, he was leaving nothing to chance, though he said he wanted an open relationship with her he lied, he just wanted it to be the two of them

About five minutes later she gets done eating her lunch. Not quite hungry for a piece of cake yet she went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Kyo was done as well and went into the kitchen to help her.

Yuki finished up and took his dishes into the kitchen. "Thank you Miss Honda"

Hatori started dinner in the crockpot

“It’s no problem. It looks like rain though, I better bring the laundry in.” She finishes of the dishes and goes outside to start taking it down.

Once again kyo followed her like a lost little kitty.

“Hmmmm, that poor poor boy” Shigure said while looking at his news paper

He brought his laundry in and made up the bed and felt accomplished

Kyo and Tohru brings the laundry in. She goes back up to her room to put her stuff away.

Yuki went up to his room leaving his door open as he cleaned his room

She finishes putting everything away, but then she suddenly stopped. She knew she probably had to leave soon, a big part of her didn’t want to, but a small part of her knew Hatori was waiting. She sits on her bed in one of her dazed out moments, she was arguing with her self going back-and-forth. Which meant she look like she was staring into space.

Hatori was on the couch watching TV

Shigure came up and knocked on the door. "Tohru" he said

Yuki looked around his now clean room feeling sad. 'I really don't want her to go....' he thought

She jumped when she heard the knock on her door. “Come in.”

He went into her room. "Would you like me to walk you over there?" he asked. "I promise to keep my hands off"

Kyo knocks on Yuki's door

“Oh, well I guess that would be nice of you thank you.” She stands up and grabs the teddy bear off of her bed that Kyo gave her. She walks over to her bag and puts it in. “We should probably bring an umbrella it looks like it might rain”

"Come in" he said.

"It's by the door he told her

Hatori dozed off

Kyo walked in, he had a look of deep sadness on his face.

“Ok let me say bye to Yuki and kyo first.”

"Come sit Kyo" he said softly

"Tohru...make it fast" he said

Kyo just walked over and sat down.

She looks down, “Oh... maybe I shouldn’t then.” She picks up her bag and walks out of her room

"She'll come back to see us" he told him 

He led her downstairs

“That’s not the problem” he said quietly

After they were downstairs she walks over to the door picking up the umbrella.

"Then tell me, your secret is safe with me" he promised.

He took it from her and opened it outside

“You should already know, I want the best for her, she doesn’t belong with a creature like me. But at the same time I refuse to let her go”

She steps outside staying underneath the umbrella. “Shigure, is it true what they say, do, do you want to...”

"Are you changing your mind? But yes it is"

"Yes, it's okay, I know you don't want her to leave either, none of us do, she is our sunshine"

“Changing my mind? About what? If it’s true then I want to know why, what makes me so special.”

“Then why does Hatori get to have her, why can’t we just drag her home like we did that one time when she went back to her grandfathers?"

He smiled. "Tohru you have been everyones sunshine, our ray of hope when we had nothing more to cling too" he told her softly.

"I don't know why Hatori gets her, no it's not fair I agree, and that would be up to her, it's not like we can't go see her"

“That still doesn’t tell me why you wanna sleep with me”

“Yeah we’re just gonna walk right over there and have one big sleepover and live happily ever after,” he said sarcastically

"You're pretty, all of guys with the exception of Hiro loves you" he told her.

Yuki smirked at him. "Hatori would be pissed"

She stops walking “ all of them? Ayame? Momiji? Kerano?”

“No shit, knowing Shigure, The first thing in his mind would be oh an orgy sounds fun.” He lays back on the floor

"Well I'm not sure about Kerano, I think he liked your friend Arisa" he said.

"That does sound like him"

“Well thank God for that, I hear the two of them go on dates all the time. Anyway that’s not the point, please tell me not all of them want to sleep with me”

“Maybe I should go to the same college as her, she’s going to be a doctor right?”

"No, Momiji sees you as a big sister, he wants you happy and he is over the moon now that he can hug you and not change, Ayame loves the fact you are Yuki's friend and have helped bridge their gap...I think he's in love with himself, so don't think he will be after you"

“So then it’s just you, Kyo and Hatori.”

"You just wanna go, to keep tabs on her and punch anyone that tries to touch her" Yuki said looking at him.

"Well yes, but I won't take you away from Hatori, but I will stay your friend, I was serious when I said I want to write about you"

“I suppose my life is interesting, I have three guys who want to sleep with me, two of them wanna be in relationship one of them wants to be possibly in one night stand or just a sleep around thing here in there.,. Huh, I’m sorry. I guess I should take it as a compliment it’s just all confusing”

"Yes, I suppose it is" he said. "Great, I will come by to see you and to get your stories"

“So you’re planning to basically write a biography about me?” She asked as they walk through the main gate

"Yes, is that okay?" he asked walking her to the door

“Of course it is, just don’t make your editor wait for the pages a week after you’re done writing them.” She smiles a bit

"No promises" he told her smiling as he walked her in the door. "He's sleeping"

“Think he fell asleep out of boredom? It’s not that late,” she looks over at the clock “It’s not anywhere close to dinner time yet either.”

He looked around. "No, he cleaned the house, just for you...he wanted you to see that he could clean and cook, he is cooking for you"

She looks around. “Oh, that was nice of him. I never thought he couldn’t do any of those things. Why would he think I thought that about him.”

"He doesn't tell anyone much about himself"

“Well you know me, he will end up spilling everything eventually. Thanks for walking me here.” She set her bag down

"If I promise to behave myself do I get a hug?"

Hatori slowly woke up. "Shigure...shut up, you're loud"

“Huh I’m sorry did we wake you? We should have been more quiet I’m sorry.” She bows

"It's alright Tohru" he said stretching as he got up. "Dinner should be ready soon, I've cleaned the house and did the laundry, you can go now Shigure"

He whispers to Hatori, “Go easy on her tonight, she’s kind of had a rough day, and just so you know no one touched her yet.” He said as he left.

“Thank you for everything you did today, you didn’t have to do it just for me though.”

"I know, but I don't always want you to have to clean up after me all the time, especially with school, and I will be, don't worry...go home Shigure"

Shigure nods and leaves the house heading back home, but hugs her a mintue more. "You have a nice rack Tohru"

"Shigure...." Hatori warned.

Shigure smirked and left.

Hatroi glared at him as he walked off. "You can keep your stuff in my room, I have college applications for you, I can help you with them, I can get you privleges at the hospital"

“Privileges? Do you mean like kind of like intern?” She asked walking to his room to put her stuff away. She places the teddy bear on her side of the bed and just place is the bag on a chair.

"Yes, like that" he said going over to her and hugs her. "Let me take care of you tonight, you sit back and relax, we'll work on applications after we eat"


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you settled in? Do you need anything?”

“No thank you, I think I’m ok for now.” She smiles. It then starts pouring outside

“Would you like to start on the applications?” He asked feeling nervous around her. “Any tea?”

“Tea would be great. We could do two applications now and then probably by the time we’re done with them dinner will be ready. Hatori, are you OK?”

“Yes, sorry...that sounds good” he said going to the kitchen to make the tea

She follows him into the kitchen. “Do you need help making the tea?”

“No thank you, what kind would you like?” He asked starting the wwater

“Well, what kind do you normally have?” She asked curiously

“I usually have green tea, but I have peppermint “

“ Well those both sound good but I think I’ll go with peppermint this time.”

He smiled and made the peppermint. “Get the two you want to do first”

She walks over to the table and looks at all the different applications. “Wow, it seems like there’s a lot of different fields when it comes to being a doctor. I suppose we can start with the nurse one and the therapist one. I’m glad the college I picked has all these different opportunities.”

“Yeah, the nursing program is really good, high success rate”

“How funny would it be if I became a nurse and started working with you. I know some doctors have registered nurses assigned to them"

“Yes and I could ask to have you assigned to me

“Unless you want different, but be warned they are more “hands on”

“That’s what I heard. I know there are some doctors who like to get a bit more handsy with their nurses"

“Yes they can be” he said handing the cup of tea. “I can give you my medical books to read and help you there as well”

She takes the cup from him. “Thank you for everything. I greatly appreciate it. Is there anything I can do for you? I mean you’re doing so much for me there’s got to be something I can do in return.”

“Right now no, later on I may ask you to do something”

“Do I get to know what it is or do I have to wait?” She asks sipping the tea.

“You get to wait, because right now I don’t know, give me your wrist” he said. “And watch closely you will be quizzed “

She sets the cup down and gives him her wrist and watches closely

He quickly finds her pulse and counts in his head. He then let’s go. “Your turn”

She does the exact same thing he did except doing it on his wrist instead of her own.

“Very good” he said. “Where else can you find the heartbeat?”

“ Right here on your neck” She said placing her fingers on his neck

“Good, stay here, I will be right back” he said as he got up

She nods and drinks the rest of her tea.

He comes with his bag and some books. “Go through my bag and get familiar with it”

She takes the bag from him, pulling out some old books and some equipment. “Well I know I definitely can use these books, not sure if I’ll need equipment because I don’t know when the whole hands-on training starts"

“Well you will be using the stethoscope, that is a must for every nurse and doctor” he told her. “A pen, scrubs, and a watch”

“Well I suppose I could go out and buy a few sets of scrubs, Yuki gave me that gift card to my favorite store so I’m sure they have some there.”

“We can do that after dinner, if you don’t have enough I will get for you”

“Well Yuki gave me $100 on that gift card, so I’m sure that will cover most of it. I’m wondering though with this college do they require you to stay on campus like in a dorm or something"

“Well if you are going to the one I think you are, I can have you stay here, I will teach you to drive as well” he told her checking dinner. “So you know, doctors rely heavily on their nurses”

“Yes I know, being a nurse is a big responsibility. I know I just wanted to go into a field where I got to help people. I got so much joy helping you and your family, and the fact that you still let me help you and your family makes me smile every day.”

“You will be a great nurse Tohru” he said kissing her softly

She blushes and kisses him back

“Are you healing alright from yesterday?” He asked her. “I am enjoying you being here”

“ I think so, I’m still a bit sore I’m sure I’ll get used to it eventually. And I enjoy being here to.”

"I'm glad, we'll go shopping after dinner and we'll fill out applications and before bed, we'll just cuddle, unless I get frisky" he said. "For now, kissing you is all I want to do"

She blushes. “Well I know certain men have a higher sex drive than most, thank God you don’t have one as high as Shigure.” She giggles a bit

"Yes, I'm sure he is always doing something odd or weird" he said. "Tohru, I want to know something"

“Feel free to ask anything you want.” She looks at him curiously

"Do you use toys to masturbate? Do you...masturbate?" he asked. "And if you do, what does it feel like for you?"

Her face turns dark red “Ummm, well to be honest I don’t. I don’t really, I’ve never...” being embarrassed she turns her back to him “I’ve never done that before, the only sexual encounter I’ve ever done was with you last night.”

"Ah, you don't have to be embarrassed, when I showered this morning, I did...you should try it, if you need to me I will leave the room for you to take care of yourself, it's healthy to do so" he told her. "Maybe, I'll make love to you...we'll see how you feel after shopping"

“I see, well if I ever get any urges, I would... just come to you. I, don’t get them that much but now that I’ve had sex with you I might, I don’t know... wait.” She turned back to face him. “People use, toys? Like what kind?”

"Oh well there are all sorts of toys, dildos, butt plugs...a lot of different things"

“Really? I heard one of my friends talking about them but other than that I don’t know anything about them”

"We can go check some out" he said pulling her closer to him. "Yes, I think we may be making love tonight, we'll use some new toys as well"

She blushes. “Alright.”

"Let's check on dinner" he told her kissing her again. "There might be days when you are cooking I will probably fuck you while you're cooking" he told her

“Really? Would I be able to concentrate on cooking while you’re doing that? I definitely don’t mind cooking so.”

"I don't know, we'll have to test it out" he said standing up. "Come on" 

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen

She takes his hand and the both of them walk into the kitchen. “I mean we can’t really test it now you already cooked everything. All there is left to do is put it in a bowl and eat it”

"That's true" he said getting them down for her. "I will get you a little step stool for the kitchen" He then dishes up the dinner

She smiles “Thank you. “ she said as she took the ball of food from him. “It smells good.”

"You're welcome, and thank you" he said leading her to the dining room and sat down to eat. "I hope you like it, I'm not the greatest cook, but I can do okay"

“I’m sure it will be delicious” She said as she sat down at the dining room table.

The pile of applications in the middle of the table.

"If it's bad let me know and we'll just order out" he said picking up his chopsticks and took a bite.

She picks up some chopsticks and takes a bite. “It’s delicious. I don’t think you could have added anything to make it any better.”

He blushed. "Thank you" he said taking another bite. "I'm sure yours would have been a lot better"

“You’re cute when you blush. If you think your cooking is that bad, I could always teach you a few things here and there"

His blush deepened. "Sure, that would be fine" Hatori was not use to the compliments, he was used to Akito's abuse towards him

She continues to eat dinner. About five minutes later she finishes, gets up from the table and goes to start washing the dishes.

He finished up and took his dishes in the kitchen. "Thank you for doing the dishes"

"How well can you concentrate on dishes Tohru, if I'm messing if your body?" he asked her, putting his hands on her hips

“You’re welcome. Ummmm I’m not sure,”

"Should we test it out?" he asked her running his hand up her shirt

She blushes, “We can if you want.”

"Yes, I would like too" he said undoing his pants, before sticking his hand down her underwear and started to rub her clit and kissed her neck

“Mmmm.” She moans And tries to keep her concentration on doing the dishes

He rubs his cock on her ass and slowly pushes in her pussy as he continues to finger her. "So tight..." he breathed in her ear

“Ahhhhh so big...” her hands were shaking

He kept going slowly and was moaning

She keeps doing the dishes, trying her best to concentrate on them so she doesn’t end up dropping one and breaking one

He pulled her head back to kiss her. "You are so beautiful..." he told her moving a little faster. "No cumming yet Tohru"

“Ahhh, right...I’m just trying... to not drop the dishes.”

He took them out of her hands and placed them back in the sink and put her hands on the counter, he moved his finger up to her mouth. "Open your mouth" he told her

She holds onto the counter and opens her mouth  
.  
He puts his finger in her mouth. "Suck my finger" he said moving a little harder in her

“Mmmmmm” she moans feeling him move harder and she starts to suck his fingers

He picks up her leg and sets it on the counter making himself deeper in her. "Oh god Tohru....you're so tight" he moaned

She grabs the counter and moans a bit louder. “Mmmmmm” she shuts her eyes feeling herself getting close

"Oh Tohru....." he moaned going harder in her. 

He takes his fingers out of her mouth and puts her leg down and pulls out. "On your knees and suck my cock" he told her

She nods and was breathing a bit heavily. She turns around and gets down on her knees taking his cock inside her mouth and going as deep as she could. Her pussy was twitching, it wanted more.

He held her hair back. "Oh yes...Tohru...." he moaned. 

Hatori took her hand and placed it on his balls showing her how to play with them as she sucked. "Gently" he moaned.

She blushes and gently plays with them and moves her tongue around his cock

He twitched a bit causing more of his cock to go in her mouth a little more. "Sorry..." he moaned

She gagged a bit and sucks a bit faster.

"On...your hands and knees" he panted as he let go of her hair.

She sits back and gets on her hands and knees

He grabbed her hips and slid into her again. "Oh god...." he said controlling himself as he tried not to cum right away.

Hatori pushed her forward and brought her back, making it so they could both cum at the same time

“Ahhhh, c-can you go a bit harder ahhh please...”

He did as she requested, as he had done the night before pounded her pussy harder

“Ahhhhh oh god... I’m, im cumming, please.... cum with me”

"Cum Tohru" he said leaning over her making himself go deeper in her.

“Ahhh ahhhhh!!!” She moans loudly and cums, her pussy throbbing loving it

He came in her again as he had the night before. "Oh god...." he said thrusting one last time in her and panting heavily

Her body was shaking. “I...think I might... have to get on birth control, if you keep planning to cum inside me”

"I can set that up for you" he told her. "Because I plan on cumming in you everytime" he said kissing her. "I want to make a life with you Tohru, I want to make you my wife, and have children with you, not right away, but one day...would that be okay?"

She looks at him. “Yes, I think that’s ok.” 

"Great" he said slowly pulling out and pulled her up towards him. "Silly girl you broke a plate, but do not be sorry"

“I didn’t mean to, it was just hard to concentrate that’s all.”

"Tohru, baby it's okay" he told her softly "I'm not mad"

“Well I think we shouldn’t do it when I’m cooking then, something bad could happen or someone could get hurt"

"Agreed" he said standing up and holding out his hands

She takes his hand and stands up then fixes her clothing. “Let’s start on those applications now”

"Yes, let's, then we can go shopping" he told her. "I promise to take good care of you"

“I know you will.” She walks back over to the dining room table and grabs the first one on top of the pile. The first one was the nurses application

He helped where she needed help. "You can put me as a reference" he told her looking it over

She fills out the nurses application putting him down as a reference. Once that was done she picked up the second one which was a therapists application

"Do you need help?" he asked watching her fill out the second application. "I'm off tomorrow so we can turn them in together"

“No I think I’ve got it. I’m happy to enter either one of these fields so I guess it’s just whatever the college picks for me”

"Well the first one you filled out is where I went to school, I can put in a good word for you"

“Well if you want me to be your nurse then is there any point for me to fill out the rest of these applications?”

"That's true" he said going to clean up the kitchen

She fills out a few more just in case. She puts the ones she filled out to the side and walks into the kitchen “Need help?”

He smiled. "Let's finish the dishes and we'll go out shopping"

She nods and starts to fine she the dishes. Once done she dries her hands then grabs her purse

He grabbed his wallet his keys.

"Ready to go?" he asked her

“Yup, the store isn’t that far in town.” She said walking out of the house

"Okay" he said locking up. "While we're out I need to get you a house key made"  
He opened the car door for her

“Thank you.” She gets in the car and puts on her seatbelt

"You're welcome" he said closing the door and getting in and starting the car before putting his seatbelt on. "Scrub store first? Or that store Yuki got you the card too?"

“I think there right next to each other, so we can do either one first.”

He nodded and started to drive. Hatori was going to get Tohru a suprise. He didn't tell her what it was going to be. "Are you going to be okay for a few?"

“Yes. I’ll be starting in the scrub store first.” She smiles

He parked and leaned over and kissed her softly. "Be safe" he told her. "I love you so much" he said.

She blushes. She gets out of the car. "You be safe too please.” She then walks into the store

He watched her. "Damn that woman is hot" he said going to another store to get a few things and her surprise

She ends up picking out three cute nurses outfits one in pink one in purple and one in yellow.

He got the stuff and went back to get her and smiled when he went in. "Hello beautiful" he said coming up behind her. "Find anything?"

“Yup, I got three nurses outfits.” she smiles happily

"That's great, I've been looking for scrubs myself, will you help me find a couple?" he asked taking her hand

“Sure, what color were you thinking?” She asked holding his hand. A few people looking at them a bit strange.

He looked at them. "Blue, Grey...you have good taste, you help me decide" he told her looking to her again

She nods and walks over to the men’s scrubs. She looks for a moment. “How about dark blue?”

"Ooh I like that idea" he said looking at it. "Yes, I'll get a couple of these"

She smiles and hands him two sets. “That color will look good on you.”

"Do you think so?" he asked holding it up to him. "I think you're right, I got you a gift"

“Really? You didn’t have to but thank you. Do I get to know what it is now or do I have to wait till we get back.”

"You get to wait until we get in the car" he said smiling going up to the cashier

They pay for everything and walk out of the store

A few customers whispered at the age difference between them.

He opened the door for her, when she got in she saw a stethosceope a purple one that would match her purple scrubs

“Huh you got this for me? I love it thank you so very much.”

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it" he said. "OH yes, I know where to next"

“Oh? Where would that be?” She puts her seatbelt back on.

"The sex store, I have an idea of what to get for you, we're getting a vibrator so you can learn to harness your orgasams so it can reign in more pleasure for us"

Her blushes dark red. “Oh..... well alright.”

"I love you Tohru" he said kissing her hand. "Ready to go?"

She nods, felling really shy to walk into the store.

"Tohru, do you want me to send you the pictures?" he asked, trying to make her comfortable

“No it’s OK, I’ve just never been in a store like this before. I’m just so new to this entire subject is all.”

He pulled into the parking lot and parked, before turning off the car. "I will wait for you to be comfortable enough to go in" he told her holding her hand

“I don’t think I’ll get comfortable unless I go in, I just know my face will be red most of the time.”

"I will be right there with you" he told her softly. "Ready?"

She would nod as they got out of the car. Once at the door somebody checked their ID. The person who was checking their ID and saw the age difference between the two. He smiled and let them in the store.

He took her to the vibrators first and found one that was purple. "What do you think?" he asked

“To be honest I don’t know what any of this stuff does so I’m gonna let you pick out everything, I trust you”

He nodded. "Okay, I will pick them out and we will explore with them, together" he told her

She just nods holding onto his hand a bit tightly. She was too embarrassed to look around

He smiled and grabbed a couple of other things and paid for them. “Come on, we can go” he said softly

She nods as they walk out. The sun had set and there was a full moon out

He looked up at the moon then put the stuff in the car. “Hey, I got an idea” he said

She looks at him. “What is it?”

He took her by the waist and turned on some slow songs. “Dance with me”

She smiles. “I would love to.” She said putting her hands on his shoulders

He smiled and held her close and danced with her then kissed her

She kisses him back, loving the moment, her heart was racing a bit.

“You look so beautiful in this moonlight”

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” She smiles

After a few songs and he blushes he stopped the music and held the door open for her. "Let's go get some groceries and go home" he said. "I have to work in the morning, but I can drop you off at Shigure's"

“Alright. What time do you get off work tomorrow, if it’s not too late I’m gonna try and have dinner ready for you” She said getting in the car

"Well, I go in at six and I get off at six tomorrow night, will that be okay?"

“Yes that would be fine. I don’t mind getting up early either.”

"Alright, let's go food shopping and go home, we'll cuddle and go to sleep okay?"

“Sounds good.” A hour later they get done food shopping and went back home

He took the food in the house and put it away. "Ready to lay down?" he asked her. "If you need more clothes I can et them for you"

“No it’s ok, I can slowly start bringing my stuff over here.” She goes into the bedroom and reaches into her bag pulling out her pjs

"I have a dresser you can put your stuff in, half of the closet is yours" he said handing her a purple key to the house. "They were out of pink, I'm sorry" 

He then got his pajamas on

She changes into her pink pjs. “It’s ok thank you.” She puts the key on her key chain. “Can I ask you something.”

"Of course" he said getting into bed. "What's on your mind?"

She sits on the edge of the bed. “I know I shouldn’t ask this but I can’t help it. Did you and Akito ever, do anything?"

He shook his head. "No, maybe Kureno, she loved him the most...I think they had a thing going, but no..I never did anything with Akito"

She lays next to him. “I heard she had a thing with Shigure as well. I try not to bring her up as much.”

"Yeah, they had something...I was never jealous of them, but I was jealous of watching the other kids grow up and experiencing the joys of their first loves...I was always the serious one between the three of us...so if I act unusal, it's because this is all really new for me, besides Kanna....we never went as far as you and I have, you are my first for a lot of things, that was my first offical slow dance with a girl, I hope when you're ready to accept my offer to be my wife it will make you as happy as you make me" he said pulling her closer

“Well I’m glad I was your first with a lot of things.!i think I want to get my career going and see where we are at.”

"I figured you would say that" he told her handing her a pill and some water. "The morning after pill" he said. "I'll get you an appointment for birth control for my next day off...Tohru..I know I said you could be with the others...but I'm going to be selfish...I don't want anyone else to be with you...sexually"

She nods. “I understand, I’ll do my best to say no to Kyo or Shigure.” She hated saying no to them, they have done so much for her.


	7. Chapter 7

He laid down next to her, his alarm set for 4:30 so he could get a shower and breakfast before leaving at 5:30

As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep quickly.

He held her close, as he held her he dreamt of their future.

The next morning Hatori got up early and showered and started on breakfast. “Tohru” he called. “Time to get up”

She hears him calling out her name as she slowly opens her eyes. It’s been a while since she got up early. She sits up in bed, stretches then makes her way into the kitchen. “Morning”

“Morning” he said handing her some tea and kissed her. “They called me in today they forgot I was off, so I will set you up a birth control appointment for noon when I get off, we’ll go to lunch and have a later dinner”

“Oh alright then, would it be OK if I went to hang out with Yuki and kyo till noon?” She asked taking the cup of tea

“Yes, can you have Yuki walk you to the hospital?” He has giving some rice balls

“Yes.” She takes the plate of rice balls and walks over to the table. She sits down and picks up a rice ball and begins to eat it

He followed her. “Anything else you would like to do today”

“ Well we could probably turn in the two applications I filled out last night”

“I will turn those in today for you, they go to the chief of the hospital” he told her eating. 

“Stay in you pajamas and grab your food, time to go” he said grabbing his stuff

She grabs a rice ball and her purse. They walk out of the house and get into the car  
He held the door for her. 

“You got your keys?”

“Yup” she said getting in the car and putting her seatbelt on

He closed the door and got in and headed to Shigure’s

Once there she kisses hatori. “Have a good day.”

“You too, love you” he said smiling at her

Shigure was up looking for food and saw Tohru outside

she got out of the car and watched him drive away. She always felt bad when he said he loved her, but she didn’t say it back because she wasn’t quite ready for it. Once his car was out of sight she unlocks the door and walks in the house. She walks into the living room to see Shigure. “ Good morning I didn’t realize you would be up this early

He laughs. “Yes well you know Mii she will have my head if I don’t have my manuscripts ready, how are you this morning?” He asked

“I’m doing good thanks for asking. Why don’t I make you some breakfast.” She said walking into the kitchen

“Yes thanks” he said. “Is Haa-Chan treating you well?”

“Yes, he’s turning in some applications I filled out last night in for me today. He wants me to be his nurse

“Oh that’s nice, he really does love you...” he told her. “How long are you Here for?"

“Till around noon. He’s making me a doctors appointment for around that time” She said she started to whip up some rice balls

“Are you sick?” He asked leaning against the counter. “The boys will be glad you’re here”

“No I’m not sick, it’s for birth control. Please don’t make me go onto any more details than that”

“I wasn’t going too, I can figure things out on my own” he said. “I do have one question”

“And what was your question be?” She then started heating up some soup

“The open relationship, is that still a go?” He asked

“We haven’t really talked about it, he said he wanted to be selfish and help me after himself but he also knows I have a very hard time saying no to you guys. It’s just you’ve done so much for me there’s no way I could ever thank you enough"

“It’s fine, I will respect that, he is still really learning...” he said kissing her cheek. “You are an amazing blessing”

“Shigure, what would you have done or said if my answer was different and be honest.”

“I would probably have had you, you’re very pretty” he said. “I would have to had you”

She sighs. “That’s some thing you would have to talk to him about. The two of you were best friends and I can already tell you I’m not gonna stand in the way of your friendship.”

“We still are” he told her. “The food smells delicious Tohru, I know don’t share a lot with you, is there anything you want to know about me? Now that Akito is gone I can tell you more”

“Well I try not to bring her up, I know a lot of the family members didn’t really like her. To be honest I thought she was just misunderstood but I know it’s not my place. You can tell me anything you’re comfortable sharing.”

“Perhaps later, I will talk to Haa-Chan about this” he told her

She sits down at the table while he eats.”Did you need me to be in the room when you had that conversation?"

“No, if Akito had gotten to know you, you could have been friends I think” he said as he started to eat

“Well towards the end I did try to help out with her as much as possible, I think she was starting to warm up to me, but I’m not entirely sure. I would've like to be her friend.”

“You would have been good friends, she didn’t have many female friends...but...ah yeah you don’t wanna hear about my relationships with her”

“I kind of do, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to"

“We did have sex, she did most of the work, when her condition worsened we didn’t do anything...I did a lot to get her going, but she said it hurt a lot riding me...I am not as big as Haa-Chan is”

She blushes. “I can’t believe I have to ask this but how do you know this"

He laughed. “Believe it or not I tricked him when we were kids into measuring ourselves and he is bigger than even Ayame” he said as Yuki smacked in The head

“Oh good morning Yuki, did we wake you?”

“You didn’t no, Shigure, yes...breakfast smells wonderful”

Shigure rubbed his head. “That hurt Yuki”

“ I think he might have overheard our conversation, was I right Yuki?”

“Yes as usual you are” he said smiling at her. “May I have some of the breakfast? How are things going with Hatori?”

“Of course you can I made enough for everybody. And things are going fine”

“Good, when we are done, we can go to the secret base, do you need me for anything Miss Honda?” He asked dishing up food and bringing it back

“Yes around noon I need you to walk me to the hospital, Hatori is making me an appointment"

He nodded. “Alright, are you coming everyday?” He asked eating

“Yes I planned on it.”

“Good and the days you can’t come to us we will go to you” Kyo said sitting next to her

“Kyo..when did you get here? I think you better talk to Haa-Chan"

“About what?” He asked

“Going to his house” Shigure said finishing his food. “It is his house”

“Yes but if I want to see Tohru and he won’t let her come over I’ll go to her.”

“I bet he would, al you have to do is ask”

Yuki rubbed his temple. “Please stop”

“Ya, I don’t want you guys getting in a fight over me.”

“Well if your new boy toy would just share this wouldn’t be a problem”

Hatori texted her. “You’re appointment is at 12:30, please be here at noon”

Shigure sighed. “Talk to Hatori about that”

”I already planned on it, no guarantees I won’t end up punching him in the face.”

Tohru looks at her phone and replies. “Ok see you then thank you.”

“Your welcome” he said. “Oh if you have nice clothes wear them, you have an interview after your appointment with the college"

Tohru gasps in surprise at how quick it was to get an interview.

“What’s wrong?” Kyo asked

“I have an interview for the college already. I have to find some nice appropriate clothing to wear”

“Hatori must have given you a good recommendation” Yuki said

“Ya. Yuki you don’t mind walking me to the hospital later do you?”

“No Miss Honda I don’t” he said finishing up and taking his dishes to the kitchen

“Can I come to?” Kyo asked as he stood up and got some breakfast.

“Well I wouldn’t see why not.” She replied

“Just don’t fight with Hatori” Yuki said

Shigure nodded

“I’m going to support her, I may hate him for what he did but I’m not gonna get in a fight with him today”

Shigure nodded. “Good”


	8. Chapter 8

“Miss Honda, don’t you have an outfit already?”

“I think so, I have to check my closet.” She stands up and goes upstairs and into her room. She opens her closet and starts looking for a suitable interview outfit

Shigure takes his dishes to the kitchen. “Kyo, what if Hatori doesn’t want to share her? Then what?”

“I could be asking you the same question, you’ve been wanting to do unspeakable things to her since the day she moved in.”

“Well she told me he didn’t want to share, he changed his mind...I respect him for that”

He sighs, “I guess I’ll have no choice than. I just want her to be happy, does he even realize how it would make us feel"

“I think he is going day by day"

“I mean I was right in the middle of a relationship with her and then all of a sudden he comes in and takes her away"

“I know, would you have made her truly happy?” He asked. “Granted he isn’t the best at things...but he is trying”

Yuki goes up to help her. "Are you nervous or excited?" he asked her. "I'm happy Hatori is helping you achieve your dream"

Hatori sighed and looked at his watch. 'This is pathetic...' he said watching the nurses swarm around him, most of them wanted in his pants as a one night stand. "Do you mind? I'm busy"

“She seemed happy with me.”

“I’m a bit of both. Yes I’m happy that he’s helping me as well, I don’t know why but I feel obligated to him now and I don’t wanna feel that way.”

"Tell him Miss Honda, he'll understand" he told her. "I don't know why he chose you, but he did, I know you were happy with that stupid cat, but....something's not adding up with Hatori"

“You think hatori is hiding something? Or planing something?"

"I don't know, but I think there is a deeper reason, he won't tell you himself" Yuki told her. "I think he really does love you....but how do you really feel for him?"

“Well I like him of course, he’s gentle, caring, kind of adorable at times. You have to realize though I never spent that much time with him. I don’t really know him like Kanna did, I guess I know him as like a friend. I don’t know"

"You need to tell him, I know you don't want to hurt him, but if you truly do not love him you need to tell him" Yuki told her. "Yes, he will be hurt but I don't want to see you hurt either, Hatori can take care of himself"

“But Yuki, you all have been through so much, all I want to do is help you all. I’m sure in time I’ll love him, I guess I just need to spend more time with him and get to know him.”

"Do you guys do anything but have sex?" he asked. "I really don't want you hurt"

“Um, well yesterday he look me shopping for scrubs and um... other stuff, then we danced under the full moon. Oh and before all that he cleaned the house and made me dinner.”

"Wow, that's impressive" he told her. "I will step out of the room so you can change clothes"

She nods. Once he was out of the room she changes into a cute but professional looking dress.

“So dog, if you actually have a plan to speak with him about the whole open relationship thing I would like to be there when you have that conversation” Kyo Said as he was finishing up the dishes

"Really? Why?" he asked leaning against the counter. "You do realize if Hatori has already had her, the rest of us that desire her are going to have to wear condoms, you included"

“That’s fine, I was already planing on it.”

"Can I ask you something serious?" he asked him, looking at him. "What is your plans with her?"

“I’ll do anything to make her happy. I wanted to marry her. I would do anything for her.”

"You better hope Hatori doesn't want to marry her, would you have kids with her?" he asked

“Man I don’t know, look if she wants to be with him fine but I want to stay in her life"

"Kyo, I don't think Hatori would keep you from her" he said. "I think you just need to give them time, if it doesn't work out between them, she is going to need you the most, you are her best guy friend, you are still techinally her boyfriend, but right now Hatori can her the kind of things she needs, the money for college, and that kind of help to advance her in the medical field"

“Ya ya I know. So what was your plan with her? A one night stand?”

He hid behind his fan. "Several one night stands" he said walking out of the kitchen. "But you may need to figure out how big your cock is, because if isn't what she is used to, she may not be able to feel you when you do have sex" he said running out of the room

“Damn dog...”

Tohru walks out of her room “does this look ok?”

He looked her over and pulled her skirt out of her underwear. "Yes, it looks perfect, you are usually a lot more calm and know how to dress is everything okay?" he asked her.

Shigure texted Hatori. "When can I sleep with Tohru, I'm tired of getting myself off"

"......" was all he sent back. He was trying to finish the files up before getting off of work

“Yes just a bit nervous.” She smiles.

Kyo goes to his room and changes into something somewhat nice.

"Give me a few and I'll change into something nicer as well, and we can get going" 

Hatori looked over the files and updated Tohru's so when her appointment came they would know she has only one sexual partner and she has been sexually active for a short time

Kyo wait down stares with Tohru.

Yuki changed and went downstairs. "Miss Honda do you have everything you need?" he asked her going towards the door

“Yes I think I do, bye Shigure, enjoy the rest of your day.”

"Bye Tohru, see you later" he called back

Hatori rounded on patients for the last time that day

Kyo takes her hand and the three of them walk out of the house. They start making their way towards the hospital.

Yuki followed them and as they walked they talked about what her plans in life was going to be

The three of them walked into the hospital and were guided to Hatori's office

He looked up when they came in. "Oh good, you made it" he said smiling at them. "Tohru, I've updated your charts so when they talk to you, they know, what we have done, close the door Yuki"

“We will be right out side Tohru.” Kyo said Walking out of the office and shutting the door behind him.

'Dumbasses' he thought. "Do you want me in there? Or do you want to handle this by yourself?" he asked her. "And I never asked them to leave"

“ I think they were just trying to be courteous. I can handle this by myself I am a grown-up after all.” She kisses his cheek Then goes into her appointment room

"You can come in boys" he called to them, watching her walk away

The boys walk back into his office.

"Close the door Yuki and both of you sit, I know you want to talk to me Kyo, you cannot put your hands on me or I will lay you out flat and you will be in the hospital"

“I’m already in one idiot do you honestly think I will try to beat the crap out of you here” he said as Yuki shut the door. “As for Shigure, you and him need to have a long conversation, it’s taking everything I have not to kill him.”

"What is going on with Shigure?" he asked him calmly. "I bought Tohru something for her to become a nurse, she needs a watch, she is getting on birth control today"

“Good we don’t need you knocking her up.” Kyo said

“Shigure just wants to sleep with Tohru...I guess he just wants a chance to be close with her.” Yuki said.

“Not like the way you and I want to be with her but still like a closer friendship I guess.” Kyo added

"Shigure will always want to sleep with her, I want to get her comfortable with sex before bringing anyone else in with us...I got some sex toys, I'm going to work with her on it...and if Kyo is comfortable with it, and she's comfortable with it, then I'll bring him in with us....but you'll have to see me naked"

“I’ll do anything to be with Tohru, so it’s fine with me.” Kyo said.

“I don’t mean to ask this but is she good? Is she really scared and on the fence?” Yuki asked

"Yes, she is that good, did she tell you we danced in the moonlight? If I tell you something, I want it to stay between us" he said.

Her doctor came in. "Tohru Honda?" she asked. "What brings you here to see me?"

“Yes she did and alright.” Yuki said

“Hello, I just need to get on some birth control” Tohru said

“Tell me about your sexual partners”

“She likes it rough... and no sex while she is cooking or doing dishes, otherwise you will need new ones...she is getting good at going down on me, she likes the taste of herself if you kiss her after eating her out”

“Well I’ve only had one. Do I need to say his name?”

Kyo and Yuki both blush dark. “What more do you need to teach her then?” Kyo asked

"No, it's right here in your paperwork, I wanted to hear it from you directly, is he coming inside of you with or with out protection"

“Oh with out.” She blushes.a bit

"Well then, what are your plans with him? Are you going to settle down and marry him? Or are you going to have a job before marriage? This is important because I need to get the right birth control for you, you can start it tomorrow, I will get you a script today and it will be filled, if you stay with Dr. Sohma, you will have free medicial and if we need to change your birth control you need to talk to me, ask him he'll know where to find me"

“Alright, thank you and I plan to get a job before I get married or have kids or anything like that.”

"How to use the toys, he showed the boys the toys they got. "I'm sure between the both of us, she will get off faster, if one is in her ass and one is in her pussy...I need to teach her to hold back her orgams, so it can last longer for either the two of us or the three of us...I would perfer Shigure stay out of the mix"

"If you need me day or night, my name is Chika Kiyama, I'm one of Sohma's collegues" she told her

“I don’t even want him to touch her.” Kyo said

“Yes but you already know Tohru would feel bad if you let kyo but not Shigure, you know how she is.”

“Thank you so much for everything.” She bows in respect to her.

"You're welcome, have a nice day"

"I know..." He said. "I'm afraid he would really hurt her...I don't want it get to the point where I have to erase all her memories, your memories, our memories....do you really want that to happen?" 

Yuki sighed

“Hurt her?” Kyo asked he knew it was a dumb question.

Tohru walks out of the room making her way back into his office

Hatori looked at him and shook his head. "Later"

Yuki sighed. "Come on Kyo, let's go...he's got to take her to an interview, I'll explain it to you"

Kyo nods and stands up. He kisses her on the cheek and then walks out of the hospital with Yuki.

Tohru explained to him everything that the doctor told her. Even though she had a feeling he already knew everything about it

"Chika is one of the best there is, she's cold as ice but she's good"

Yuki explained what Hatori meant by hurting her

“She was really nice to me.”

"Good, do you know she is the only one in this hospital that is not trying to be with me, let's go Tohru, we need to get going to your interview"

Kyo thinks, “If he wants in we need to have a long talk with him first.”

“Well I don’t blame them, the other girls for wanting to get with you, it’s... really good.”

"I won't cheat on you Tohru, that's not me, it's not who I am" he told her

"Yeah, we do, he can be creepy sometimes"

"I really don't want the other girls, Tohru....I want to be with you"

They walk into the school that was really close to the hospital and go to the Deans office

"Tohru Honda? I'm Hirohito Tanaka, head dean here...Dr. Sohma here has said good things about you"

“Yes it is very nice to meet you, and thank you for giving me this opportunity to speak with you.”

"You're welcome, so tell me what program intrests you the most"

“Well I would love to be a part of the nurses program because I just love helping people.”  
"And would you like to be assigned to Dr. Sohma when you are done?"

“If it’s possible yes please. I’ve been learning so much from him already.”

"Yes it will be, if you want I can grant you permission to go on a tour of the hospital, and give you gallery permission to observe how surgeries work...I don't want to break this up"

“I would like that very much.” She says happily she bows

"Great, so..that will start Monday, after this go back and go to HR and you will have a month long privilges and you will be strictly under Dr. Sohma" he told her. "When you graduate you will have a real badge at Sohma General"

“Alright thank you so very much.” She bows again, she was really excited

The men stood up and shook hands. "Have a nice day" Hatori said.

"You as well" he said.

Hatori walked her back to the hospital. He pulled her aside and whisper in her ear. "Congratulations Tohru, tonight we'll celebrate"

She hugs him tightly. “Thank you so much, I can’t thank you enough.”

He hugged her back and tipped her chin up and kissed her. "I know you can't tell me you love me, and maybe one day you will, but for now, let me just tell you, even if you feel nothing for me, just let me say it to you...I may not be the right one for you, but I will always be there for you"

“Hatori, I care for you ver much, you just have to give me time, I’m trying, I really am just let’s take it one day at a time ok.” She blushes and kisses him.

He nodded and kisses him back. "Let's go to HR"

She nods as they walk to HR

He walked with her to HR and signed papers. Hatori watched her, she was so happy, smiling and he texted Kyo. "She has privilges for a month at this hospital with me"

Kyo shows the text to Yuki. “Well I’m happy for her.” Kyo said to himself

He nodded. "That's good, hmm...the text sounds sad"

“It seems like all he wants is her love, I understand that one but you have to be patient with her, she’ll get there eventually.”

"Yeah, he'll be okay...at least he is keeping in touch about the interview...how much money do you have?" Yuki asked him

“Hmmm? A lot why?”

"Stupid cat, get her a watch...Hatori said she needed one, it will help her being a nurse"

“Oh ya ok.” He didn’t fight back he just seemed sad. He grabbed his wallet and walked into a watch shop that was close by

Yuki rolled his eyes and went to find Shigure. "Shigure, we need to talk, it's about Tohru"

“Ohhhh? What about the lovely Tohru?” He asked

"Hatori doesn't want you touching her, he doesn't want you having sex with her, he's afraid you're going to hurt her...but she got in to the college"

He sighs. “Yuki, what do you all think I’m going to do to her. I care for Tohru and Hatori I’m not going to do anything to scare her off after everything she has done for us.” He said in a very serious tone and he meant every word

"I know I believe you" he told him. "You know, he is trying to really get to know her, he teaching her to be a nurse"

“That’s good, I’m very happy for her, I’m sure she will do well. Don’t worry I will speak with hatori man to man.”

Kyo gets her a really nice pink watch. He then waits outside the hospital for them

Once they were done he took her on a tour of the hospital, showing her all the wings. He introduced her to the nurses on his floor. "Ladies, this is Tohru Honda, starting Monday she is on a guest pass for my services for the next month, treat her with the utmost respect"

"Yes Dr. Sohma" they said in unison. 

The head nurse looked her over. "Dr. Sohma's shift on Monday starts at six a.m. will you be here with him? Eat when you can, you will be her a full twelve hours with him, I will be your head nurse from now until you leave and when you graduate, I will be your head nurse" she told her

“Yes I will be here on time, and I’ll do my very best to not disappoint any of you.” She bows

"Well, Dr. Sohma, it seems to me like you found me a good one, I think I will take her under my wing and teach her" she told her.

"Thank you Nurse Nakaya, she is a eager pupil"

“I look forward to working with all of you.” She smiles

Shigure sends a text to Hatori, “I’m very happy for Tohru however you and I need to have a long talk. Please stop by with out Tohru when your free.”

He looked at his phone and put it away. "Alright, let's go" he said. "Hey, I got an idea, how about we ask Kyo go to lunch with us to celebrate"

“Really? I would love that so much thank you.”

They walk out of the hospital and kyo was sitting on a bench petting a stray cat.

Hatori smiled, watching him. "Kyo, would you like to go to lunch wih us to celebrate?" he asked

He stands up and walks over to them “Really? Yes please.”

So where should we do for lunch?” She asked taking both there hands.

"You are the new intern here so....you pick, and yes Kyo really"

“How about that new Chinese food place that just opened down the street, I’ve been hearing nothing but good reviews about it"

"Sure, let's go" he said. "Come one Kyo, ready?"

He nods As they started walking to the Chinese food place. It wasn’t really a far walk it was just a couple of blocks down. Once there they were seated by a window and handed three menus

"Hey, I have an idea" he said. "Lunch is on me, you two take this time to be with each other...I will see you at home Tohru" he said. 

He got up and told the cashier to charge his card and to give it to the boy with orange hair and he left and went to talk to Shigure

Tohru looks at him walking away wondering if she did something wrong. She was happy to spend time with kyo but also wanted to spend time with Hatori.

Shigure was at the house sitting in his office finishing up a last minute page on one of his books.

"Shigure" he called to him as he texted Tohru. "Don't think you did something wrong, you didn't...spend the time with Kyo, I will see you later, I love you"

Shigure walks out of his office and into the living room. “Oh good you got my message. Let’s get straight to business then shall we?” He said sitting down at the table. “Now tell me, and I want the truth please. What exactly do you think I planned to do to Tohru.”

"Knowing you and your dark and twisty side, something bad...Shigure you're one of my best friends...but I don't want to see her hurt....in a lot of ways...it will remind me of you and Akito"

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Yuki. I wouldn’t dare nor dream to take her away from this family, meaning I’m not gonna do anything stupid. I care for her deeply and I am very grateful for what she has done for all of us. Do you honestly think I would be that selfish to do some thing that messed up to her. Yes I have my darkside, yes when Akito Was still alive I probably used it a lot more than I should have but I’m not going to do that to her. I’m just going to be my goofy old perverted self, nothing more."

"You better not hurt her Shigure...I want to talk to her about it first, I want to make sure she's comfortable...I left Kyo and Tohru at the Chinese place so they could be alone for a bit"

“Well that was nice of you. I promise I will do everything in my power not to hurt her. If I accidentally do without even realizing it you have permission to kill me” he said jokingly but half serious. “By the way, you do realize she cares for you extremely deeply right.”

"Yes, I do...I realize that, she's amazing" he said. "Gure, all I can say is if you hurt her I will do my best not to wipe your memories of her...as I once again carry that burden"

“As I said 100 times I will do my very best not to hurt her. We all have a dark history, half the time our history comes out without even us knowing it the same as for you and you know it. Ever since she’s been around it’s been happening less and less but still sometimes we don’t notice it so like I said, my intentions are not to hurt her or anybody in this family.”

He nodded and sighed. "Why do you think she calms me?" he asked. "I loved Kanna, I wish anything I could have married her...I hate Akito for that, on the day it happened to me....I would have loved to have held her and tell her I love her to be able to be with her physically..."

“To be honest I think we all hated her for that and still do to this day. She treated us older men in the family like playthings, let’s not even talk about the physical abuse the younger kids suffered. However it’s OK now because we have sunshine. She’ll be working with you pretty much all the time. Next thing you know she’s going to be falling in love with you, you just need to be patient with her is all”

"Yeah...it was more you she had the sexual relationship..." he said. "Yes, my head nurse loves her already"

“Yes... Her and I, basically did it whenever and whenever she felt like it, then there was the weird time where she wanted to experiment with bondage and BDSM that’s not going to that conversation. Yes I bet she does, however you might want to keep a somewhat close eye on her some of your other nurses might get jealous of her"

"Yes, I have already noticed that, but Sana will keep her safe, Sana is pretty scary"

“Well that’s good. Now do we have everything settled? Do you have any other concerns?"

"I don't want to hurt her, I love her so much..." he told him. "She's smart, beautiful and a breath of fresh air"

“None of us want to hurt her, we can’t help it that we will all want to be intimate with her, I think it’s just rude like that over time. At least you know it will stay Within the family and I can guarantee you you’re always going to be her number one. Would you like some tea?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I would like stronger, coffee? Can you manage not to kill that one?" he joked

“Hey Tohru taught me how to make good coffee.” He said standing up and going into the kitchen.

He smiled. "Great, has she taught you how to cook?"

“No, however she has been teaching Yuki”

“Impressive “ he said. “Has he improved?”

“Yes he has, however I still feel like she’ll be better at it than all of us. I hear you’re cooking is pretty good"

“It’s not Tohru’s but it will feed us”

“You could always ask her to teach you a few things” He said bringing over the cups of coffee and setting them down on the table"

“She said she would already, thanks “

He sits back down and takes a slow sip of his coffee. Soon kyo and Tohru would walk back into the house

Yuki was hiding in his room.

Hatori sat sipping the coffee, trying to figure out what to do, he was in deep thought

Tohru runs up stairs and knocks on Yuki‘s door

Kyo walked into the kitchen and saw the coffee that was made. He pours himself a cup and leans against the counter drinking it

Yuki opened it. "Oh! Miss Honda, are you just getting back?" he asked.

He didn't noticed either Kyo or Tohru returning home, his was trying to find a way to ask Tohru is she would be comfortable with Kyo and Shigure, when he himself wasn't really comfortabe with it, he really had wanted to keep Tohru to himself and slowly add Kyo in, he never hated Kyo, but with Akito's orders he had to follow Akito's demands

“Yes, look what kyo got me.” She said as she pulled out the watch

"Oh it's beautiful" he said smiling to her. "Will it match one of your scrubs?"

“I picked out yellow, purple and pink so I’m pretty sure it will match all of them. Are you OK? Why are you locked up here in your room, be honest with me you know I’m gonna bug you till you tell me” she smiles

"Come in" he said. "I've cleaned up and been clearing out old things, I've been trying to make it more of my own"

She walks into his room and looks around.” did you need some help?? It looks good so far”

"No, thank you...I'm going to find a job soon so I can get out on my own, with my girlfriend...I do eventually want to marry her"

“Oh I can just imagine your wedding it’s going to be so beautiful. If I can help you with anything you just need to let me know. I may be busy for the next couple of years but I’ll always try to make time for you"

"Thank you Miss Honda, you really are a great friend, I know it's going to sound weird, but when I do get married will you be my best man? I am okay at getting along with Kyo, but we're not on that level I would ask him to be my best man and Shigure is to perverted, and Hatori can be hard towards people when he doesn't know them"

“Of course I will be, as long as your bride is OK with it. We kind of know each other but we haven’t really talked or anything”

Kyo Finishes his cup of coffee and puts it in the sink

"Sure, I will get a time when she gets back for the 3 of us to sit and talk, would that be okay?" he asked.

"Thank you for having me over, glad we got things straightened out....Tohru" he called

“Of course it will be. Once I get my schedule down I’ll let you know what days I’m free. Oh well I guess I need to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow call me if you need to talk or something” she gives him a quick hug and runs back downstairs.

“It’s no problem, I’m glad we got everything situated as well” Shigure said

Yuki smiled and texted his girlfriend

He nodded and waited for Tohru.

She walks up to hatori. “You called?”

"Yes, do you want to stay longer or would you like to go with me? If you choose the second one, Kyo can walk you home"

“Oh well I think I might head home with you, I want to start stuffing early.”

He nodded. "We'll order out tonight" he said. "Kyo, do you have my credit card?"

He nods and hands it to him. “If you guys want I can come over and cook.” Kyo said

"Not tonight, maybe you can come stay the night with her later" he told him. "I'm trying to help you too Kyo, so you can spend time with her too, I'm sorry I have been a jerk to you, I'll call you later" he told him

“I’m sorry too.” 

Tohru smiles and walks out of the house with Hatori.

He nodded and left with Tohru. "As you heard I invited Kyo to stay with you tonight, I'm going to be up and out early tomorrow for work" he told her.

“Well thank you so much. I’ll try to stop by tomorrow to give you lunch.” She smiles.

"I would like that a lot" he told her walking her to the car and opened the door

“Thank you.” She gets in the car and puts her seatbelt on

He closed the door and got in and drove home. “I would like to test the toys out we got yesterday” he told her

She blushes, “Alright.” She then smiles “I’m curious, you distracted me doing the dishes last night, it might be a bit dangerous but what would happen if I try distracting you right now”

"Oh? Let's try it and see" he said, going along with her. "Though if you distract me to much I may fuck you in the car"

“Wait people can actually have sex in the car? I see that being uncomfortable” She said scooting a bit closer to him and started kissing his neck softly

"Yes they do" he said, his concentration was still good. "Depends upon the car"

His cock starting to get hard from her kissing his neck

She smiles and starts to unzip his pants her face still red from blushing

He shifted a bit so it was easier for her and kept driving, he was still fairly relaxed

She pulls out his cock and starts to stricken it. “ I have to admit, I wonder if you’re the biggest in the family”

He moaned as she did so. "Well, out of Shigure, and Ayame, I am, I don't know about Yuki or Kyo, if you would like we can find out later when Kyo comes over"

“Huh, well size doesn’t really matter to me, I care more about the person then the actual size” she continues to stroke his cock till it was fully hard. She then leans down and licks the head of his cock

"Mmm" he said trying not to put his hand on her head. "Oh god Tohru....so good"

She leans down putting the head of his cock in her mouth. She then started moving her head up and down slowly

He started to lose his concentration and found an abandoned road and pulled over. "God woman...." he moaned as his hand moved towards her pussy

She giggles a bit and goes a bit faster.

"Mmm" he said as he moved her underwear and stuck his fingers in. "Oh god...."

“Mmmm’ she moans a bit, her pussy already wet just from sucking him off.

"Mmm" he said moving his fingers in her harder

She goes a bit deeper gagging a bit.

"Mmm, I want to fuck you right now"

She leans up. “I want to fuck you too.”

"In the backseat" he said "It's roomier"

She nods and gets in the backseat

He got out and slid in the back and closed the door. It was big enough for both of them to fuck in the backseat. "On your knees" he said

She gets on her hands and knees

He gripped her hips and slammed into her and moaned.

“Ahhhhh.” She grips the seats “It feels so, good. Hmmmmmaaa”

He pounded her pussy hard. "Oh Tohru...." he said as he smacked her ass to see her reaction

“Huh ahhh” she blushes why was she liking it so rough

He did it again as he leaned over her and grabbed her breasts pinching her nipples

“Ahhhhhh, please give me more.”

He did so, pinched her nipples harder and pounded her pussy harder than before

“Ahhhh oh god I’m getting close.”

He went harder and faster with her. "Cum for me Tohru" he moaned pinching her nipples more

She moans trying not to be to loud and cums

He moans as she came all over him, he didn't cum and pulled out. "I'll save myself from cumming until we get home, so we can play with our new toys"

She fixes her clothing. “Alright.” She gets back in the front. “Can I ask something?

"Of course you can" he said adjusting himself and fixing his pants

“Um, well just now I kind of noticed I liked it, well rough. Is that normal?”

"Well, it's different for everyone, but I would like to stop by the sex store again pick up some new stuff, I want to see how much you like....I want to get ties, handcuffs and blindfolds, to see which is better for you and I"

“Really, well alight. “ she said blushing a bit

"You're beautiful when you blush, I'm glad you are up for trying this with me"

“I know I’m safe with you so I’m ok with trying anything with you.”

He nodded and smiled. "Great" he said full of excitement and helped her to the front

They then drive to the sex shop and she pulls out her ID

He does the same as they get checked in looks around the store

She stays close to him, this time she wasn’t to shy and looked around with him

“See anything that you want? Outfits?”

“Oh, um no, but if there’s anything you want me to wheat or use on me just let me know?”

“Alright, let’s see...ooh there’s a nurse’s costume we should get it” he said

“Oh alright, but I think that will have to be for the bedroom only.” She smiles

“Absolutely” he said smiling back and picked her size and a few other things

After finding everything they pay for it and get back in the car.

He drove home and grabbed the stuff and letting her in the house first. “Go put this on and wait on the bed”

She nods and takes the outfit from him and goes into the bedroom and changes into it. Then sits on the bed

He locked up and went upstairs

She waits for him

He comes up and into the room. “You look beautiful” he said setting the bag down and got the butt plug and took it to clean it. “Take your panties off” he said from the bathroom

She nods and slips them off

He comes out with the toy and sets it down. “Alright, let’s role play” he said.

“Role play? That sounds interesting.”

“Yes, I think so too, what would you like to do? Me be the patient and you give me a “check up” and we end up having sex, especially with one or both new toys”

“Well I’m the new nurse so let’s let the doctor teach me everything I need to know?”

“Great, so let’s have you go out and I will undress, take your stethoscope with you, knock, come in and we will start”

She grabs her stethoscope and walks out of the room shutting the door

He exhaled as he was nervous and excited to try something new, he waited patiently for her

She then knocked on the door. “Pardon me doctor?”

“Yes nurse?” He asked looking up at her from his fake file

She walked in. “You wished to speak to me?”

“Yes, I need you to do an examination on me”

“Oh are you feeling alright sir?”

“My heart is racing and I have need for sex, lots of sex”

“Oh I see,” she starts listening to his heart. “Is it when your around someone or by yourself?"

“With someone else” he said putting his hand on her ass

“Huh, please sir try to keep your hands to yourself. Do you feel like you need to sleep with her all the time or just when your around her.”

“Just her” he said moving his hand to her pussy

“Huh sir please, your a doctor should be touching a intern?”

He pulled her on top of him. “It does not matter, you are a young nurse, beautiful and patients are going to touch your ass, but only one doctor will protect you” he said kissing her

She blushes and kisses him back, knowing it was wrong to be doing this with a doctor

He laid her on the bed. “Don’t move” he told her as he got a couple of things

“Yes sir.” She said laying there

He came back with a blindfold and covered her eyes. “Hands up” he told her

She put her hands out to him shutting her eyes even tho she was blindfolded

He tied her to the bed and leaned down. “Do you trust me?” He asked grabbing the lube and the toy

“Yes” she said softly

He opened her legs and put lube on his finger and kissed her slowly put his finger in her ass

Her eyes would go wide. “Mmmmm”

“Relax” he said moving his finger in and out

“I’m, trying it, just feels so strange.”

“It’s new” he said kissing her.

She kisses him back trying to relax

He continued to go finger her ass as he pinched her nipple

She moans into his kiss. “Mmm”

“Good girl” he said giving the other nipple attention

“Ahhh” her nipples were now hard

He pulled his finger out and grabbed the toy and lubed it up before slowly putting it in her ass. “Open your mouth”

She shuts her eyes tightly from the pain of the toy going in her ass. She then opens her mouth

“Breath, relax” he said getting on the bed and it his cock in her mouth

“Mmm” she starts to suck his cock trying to get past the pain.

“You’re doing good Tohru” he said moaning

She uses her tongue on his cock. “Mmmm”

He moaned louder. "Oh Tohru..." he moaned playing with her nipples

She sucks a bit deeper “mmmm mmmm”

He pulled her hair out of the way. "Make me cum Tohru" he told her pinching her nipple again

“Mmmm” she goes faster and a bit deeper.

He pulled the toy out

She gags as she starts to go deeper wanting him to cum

He panted.. "Almost there...." he said moaning more as he moved his hips so his cock would hit the back of her throat and gripped her hair tighter and thrusted one last time cumming in her mouth as he took the blindfold off

She feels his hot cum flow into her mouth and she swallows it

He undid the handcuffs and pulled out of her mouth kissing her. "Oh my dirty little nurse, now it's my turn to make you cum again" he said. "Stand up" he said

She nods and stands up

He pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her hard and picked up her leg. "Are you ready?" he asked nipping her bottom lip

“Yes, please give it to me.” Her pussy really wet

He slammed into her hard and picked up her other leg and leaned her against the wall and pounded her pussy hard

She holds onto him, “Ahhhh, it feels so good.” 

He looked at her and kissed her harder as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hold on tight" he said lifted her up off the wall

She holds onto him a bit tighter

He walked her to the bed and lay her down

She lets go of him and lays back on the bed

He puts her legs on his shoulders and pushed her legs up a bit causing him to go deeper

She leans her head back “Ahhhh, it’s, so, good” she could feel him all the way inside her

"Cum for me Tohru" he said going harder and deeper

She grips the sheets and moans loudly cumming "Ahhhh!”

He continued to pound her pussy causing her to cum over and over as he came in her

She arches her back feeling him cum inside her.

"Tohru....that was amazing, I'm sorry to hurt you like that" he said kissing her softly

“Yes, it was. Also it’s ok I know you were just trying to teach me everything when it comes to sex right?”

"Yes I am, if we do that anal one ever day it won't hurt, then I can be in your ass"

“Really? Are you sure you will fit?”

"No, I'm not sure,but I would like to try"

“Well alright, as long as we take it slow.”

"But not tonight, go shower and call Kyo to come over"

She nods and gets up and goes into the bathroom and takes off the nurses outfit and gets in the shower

He cleaned up the toys and put them away, he then went to the spare room and made sure the bed was big enough, for as much he didn't want it, he was going to let Tohru sleep next to Kyo, so he didn't distrub her in the morning

After a few minutes she gets out of the shower. She turns off the water and dries off and gets dressed in her pjs, not sure if there were going anywhere else. She cleans up her mess in the bathroom. She then walks out of the bathroom and goes over to her phone and texts Kyo to come over. She then walks out of the bedroom. “Hatori?”

He comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist

“Oh sorry I didn’t know you were busy, it’s ok it can wait.”

"It's alright, what is it" he asked softly

“Well, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate everything, your so kind, carding, passionate, you let me still see Yuki and kyo. Your helping me with everything, my schooling and my future job. I care so much for you, I, just feel like there could be more I can be doing for you.”

"Tohru, you know my feelings for you, I love you that's not going to change, and I'm going to do anything and everything for you....but tonight, for as much as it hurts my heart to do so, I'm so used to you by my side for the last couple of nights, but tonight, you will sleep next to Kyo, so I don't distrub you in the morning"

“Huh, no I don’t want to do it if it hurts you.” She gets closer to him

He put his forehead on hers. "Thank you" he said. "I love seeing your face when I wake up"   
He easily picked her up to kiss her more

She kisses him back, putting his arms around him his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I didn't have to work tomorrow, we would cuddling all day tomorrow" he said sitting on the bed with her on his lap. "What was your favorite part of tonight"

“Just being with you made me happy, so everything.”

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow, but Monday is going to be amazing, you're going to be very tired, I would like you to read at least a chapter a night so you can start understanding what we are saying, Sana will be really good for you, she is a great teacher"

“Alright I will.” Soon there was a knock on the door. “That must be Kyo.”

"Go ahead, I'm going to get ready for bed"

She kisses him then goes to answer the door. Kyo was standing there with a bag. He then walked in the house.

Hatori closed the door but not all the way and dressed after his shower and read for a bit before going to sleep

Even tho he told her to sleep next to kyo she crawled in next to Hatori

He put his arm around her and had his face in her neck

“Sleep well.” She whispered and shuts her eyes

When his alarm went off the next morning he sighed quietly and got up and dressed. He went to get breakfast and coffee before brushing his teeth and kissing her softly before leaving.

When she woke up there was a note on his pillow for her.

She woke up around 8am. Kyo was already cooking for them. She sits up in bed and sees the note and picks it up and reads it

"Tohru, have a great day with Kyo xoxo H'ari"

She smiles and grabs her phone and sends him a heart emoji. She then walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen

He smiled when he saw the text sent her one back

Later that day Kyo and Tohru stopped buy the hospital and went to his office and she knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said looking over files

The two of them walked in. “Hey, we brought you lunch.”

"Hey, thanks" he said smiling at her, and stood up to hug her. "I can't wait to eat it, Kyo, how is your day going?"

“It’s good, how’s yours?” He asked

"It's been good, I'm pleased with the way today has gone by quickly, I still have a few hours left"

“Well I’m going over to Kyo's for a bit then I’ll head home to cook dinner.” She kisses his check

"Are you okay walking home?" he asked her kissing her cheeck

“Yup I’ll be fine, I’m sure one of them will walk me back.”

"Alright, be safe and see you later, thanks for lunch" he told her

“Any time.” She smiles and the two of them left.

He watched her walk away and smiled and started to eat and went back to looking over files

Kyo and Tohru get back to the house. Once back kyo left to do some small training.

Shigure came up behind Tohru. "Hello Tohru" he said putting his hands on her hips

She blushes. “Oh hello Shigure, how are you?”

"I'm fine, but I would like to have you, with your permission of course, I want to see what Haa-chan has taught you"

“Huh, now? Is, is Hatori ok with this?” She blushes

"Yes now, yes we talked about it already, I won't hurt you and I promise I will wear protection, I'm not going to put a baby in your belly" he told her as he pulled her gently to his room

“Hmm, but what if someone hears us...” she blushes.

"Then, I will cover your mouth so you aren't loud" he told her shutting the door behind him

“Ok.” She was a bit nervous, was it really ok? Hatori never said anything to her about it she thought to herself.

Hatori called her hoping to interrupt something. 'Please pick up' he thought to himself

She had left her phone in the living room on the table in Her purse

He hung up and called Shigure's phone.

'Damn' Shigure thought and answered the phone.  
"Tohru, now" he said

Shigure gave her the phone. "It's Hatori" he told her

“Hey, is everything ok?” The reason she asked is because he end up calling her on Shigure phone

"Tohru, I was going to tell you tonight that Shigure wanted to have you, but if you want to, you can, I'm not telling you not too, just be careful"

“Well, only if your really sure. I, I will be.” She sounded a bit nervous

"Tohru, do I need to get off now and come get you?"

“No, it’s ok I’ll be fine.” She said boldly “Just please enjoy the rest of the day, try not to work to hard ok?”

"Okay, if it doesn't feel right tell him to stop and call me right away, promise"

“Yes, I promise.”

"Great" he said. "I'll see you soon then"

Shigure smiled and kissed her neck

“I, ok, bye.” She hung up and handed the phone back to Shigure.


	10. Chapter 10

"A month" he said. "That way she has time to get used to work and after that she'll go to school"

“All right I think I can manage that, I definitely don’t want to get in the way of her schooling"

"You know, if you really horny there are plenty of nurses out there that would be happy to have you, and probably can con them into having your kids"

“ I appreciate that, however I’m not interested in any of them at the moment.”

"Oh I have a great idea, go tell them to go to Aya's shop, maybe then you can have your pick, you cannot have Tohru forever"

“Oh I know, just until you get her pregnant” he smiles

He glared at him. "You have a lust for her, I really want to make a life with her. Yes I went about it wrong I know but I, like Kyo truly love her"

He sighs. “I suppose you have a point, I’ll just go.” He said as he went to leave

"Shigure, I hope you find the one who truly loves you"

“I did, unfortunately she is no longer with us and you already got to the second choice.” He said walking out of the office

"Shigure, you know you can have more than one true love" he told him

Hatori sighs and checks his watch before going back to work.

Yuki finishes up his lunch. "That was good Kyo, thank you" he said taking his dishes to the kitchen and starts the water

As he exits the hospital a nurse no more than 19 years of age stands outside trying to keep her wits about her as she was one of the nurses Sana scolded

“You’re welcome” he said as he also finishes eating and notices that tohru was done as well. He stands up gathering both of their plates and taking them into the kitchen.

"Calm down...it's okay, calm down" she told herself.

Yuki continued to do dishes as to help Tohru out

Shigure looks at with a bit concerned and walks over to her. “ is everything OK??”

“So Yuki hows the Job search coming?” Tohru asked

She jumped. "Oh..." she said wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry...it's just the head nurse is scary and I was just coming back to the desk when she startled me and I ran out here to calm down" she said. "I'm on Doctor Shoma's service this month, I'm new here..my name is Haya Minamino"

“Nice to meet you my name is Shigure sohma. I’m sorry if the nurse scared you, she did seem to be a bit scary to me as well"

"It's going well, I have an interview tomorrow about being a host at a restuarant"  
She looked up at him. "Can I tell you something?" she asked him

“Oh that sounds fun, I wish you luck. Tomorrow I have to do a bunch of studying before Monday gets here.”  
“ of course” he replied

"I hope your first day goes well Miss Honda"

"I think you are very handsome, a lot cuter too"

“Me too I’m already nervous.”

“You’ll be great, you just need to make sure patients don’t feel you up” Kyo said

“Yeah I was warned that could happen”

“Well thank you, you’re pretty cute yourself.” He smiles

She blushed and handed him her number. "I am single, I do not have a boyfriend"

“Well, that’s good to know” he said smiling as he took her number and put it in his phone.

"I'm also 19" she said. "I should go back in before I get in trouble" she said kissing his cheek. "It's nice to meet you Shigure Sohma" 

Haya dragged her hand across his chest before walking away

"Thank you, I'm sure Hatori told her, and I'm sure he is going to be a big help to her, show Kyo, what you've learned"

“Well if that doesn’t scream I need a boyfriend then I don’t know what does. Maybe I’ll try to have one or two more plays sessions with tohru before I hit that" Shigure said to himself as he started heading home.

Tohru nods and would show him everything that she has learned so far

Hatori went back to work again and hopefully he wouldn't have anymore interruptions until Kyo got there. 'God today sucks'

The next few hours would just flyby. Yuki and tohru we’re up in his room and he was helping her do a little bit of studying. Kyo made his way to the hospital and to hatoris Office knocking on the door.  
"Come in Kyo" he called  
Yuki was explaining things to her simplier than he knew Hatori could

He walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

“I wish my actual schooling would be as easy as you make things easier to understand. I feel bad but I might be coming to you to help me with my homework” she smiles

"Sure I can, I will let you know about my schedule if I get the job" he told her. "Just like high school huh?"

"What did you hear today?" he asked.

“Yup except a bit more complicated”

He pulls out his phone to let him listen to the recording he took. “I didn’t get all of it.”  
His eye twitched. "Oh god...." he groaned and not in a good way.

"Yes, agreed" he said.

“I still don’t understand how he made her get off though”

"I don't know...maybe he had a toy...anyways, the reason I asked you to come here was because I am slowly introducing Tohru to anal, when I get down with that I want you to come and be with us, I would like you to be apart of this too, she does like it rough, she likes her ass being smacked, I'm letting you know because I think you would like to hear what I have done with her"

He blushes. “I’m surprised you didn’t film it, um I mean ok sure.”

He smirked. "Would you like me too? Would you like to see how we do it?" he asked him

"Only if it’s ok with Tohru”

He nodded. "Her schedule is Monday through Friday, she is on my services for the month and then she goes to school and once she graduates she has a job and she will be back on my services, so you do not have to worry about her, I will ask her tonight"

“Well alright sounds good, anything else?”

"Well, I would like to let you know that masterbauting well help you keep from coming right away with her...I want to help with her coming so easily"

“Think I have that first part covered. As for the second part if she comes so quickly just make her have multiple orgasms, she might be a bit sensitive but I know some people are into that"

"Very smart Kyo, do you have a job? Do you want a job?"

“Are you offering a job?”

"What would you like to do? I can arrange it, so yes I guess I am"

“I am pretty much fine with anything so I guess it’s whatever you’re OK with offering”

"Well the cafeteria is looking for someone, it's decent money and the money you have saved won't last long"

“Are they looking for a cook?”

"They might be, let's go down and you can talk to them, I know you're still mad at me for what I did and I deeply apologize for that, but this is the best way I can think of to help make it up to you"

“Yeah getting me a job and letting me sleep with your girlfriend” he Chuckles a bit standing up.  
"One step at a time, the job then I will talk to Tohru about you sleeping with her"

They go down to the cafeteria and talk to the manager about him becoming the new cook. For now he would be starting out as part time.

Hatori stayed back and let Kyo handle it for himself, all he could do was take him down there...he was part of the share owners of the hospital, was had been in the Sohma family for generations

He shakes the managers hand and walks back over to hatori. “ I start Monday”

“ well I better get back and start dinner, I’m hoping it to be ready by the time hatori gets home”

"Let me walk you home Miss Tohru" he said

"Great what time? I can probably get you on the way, Tohru and I have to be here at 6"

“Thanks I appreciate it.” She stands up and walks out of his room walking down the stairs

“They want me for the lunch and dinner shift so no big deal”

He nodded. "Congratulations Kyo"“ Thanks I’ll see you around”

Once tohru Was back at the house she quickly started working on dinner.

"See you later" he told him and went to the nurses station.

Sana came up to the desk. "Doctor Sohma, you've had a busy day with people comin to see you"

"Yes I have Sana, Tohru will be here Monday" he told her looking at the other nurses. "Nurse Honda will not be handled roughly or I will put you on scut, the unfun duty for doctors, am I understood?"

"Yes sir" they said in union.

"D-Doctor Sohma,might i talk to you?" Haya said

"Yes?"

Tohru continues to cook and washes the dishes while she was cooking that way she didn’t have to do very much after eating.

Kyo gets home and goes to his room

Yuki stays with her until Hatori get home. "Do you need help Miss Honda?"

He nods and pulls her aside to talk privately.

She told him she met Shigure and wanted to know about him.

He told her something things as not to scare the poor girl. 

She nodded and walked off smiling

'Poor girl, she doesn't have a clue on what she is getting herself into with him'

“No I don’t think so. I don’t mind the company though”

"Do you need me to reach something for you?" he asked

She thinks for a moment “ could you reach a wine glass for me” She asked opening the cabinet

He reached up above her his cock accidentally rubbing up on her ass. Yuki quickly grabs them down, sets them down and quickly moves away. "I'm sorry, it was an accident"

“Um, it’s OK really, you don’t need to apologize.” She blushes a bit

"But I do, I don't want to step on Hatori's toes..." he said looking away.

Hatori left and drove home, once there he came in the house and put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Dinner smells amazing"

“To be honest I think considering the type of person you are if you didn’t have a girlfriend he probably would have talk to you about something.” She said to him and then she hears the door open. “ how was your day? Dinner should be ready soon,”

"It was good, up until Shigure arrived, Kyo has some good news, and great, I'm starving, Yuki, are you okay? You looked a little flushed"

She sighs. “He feels bad because he accidentally rubbed up against me grabbing the wine glasses, I told him he doesn’t have to feel bad.” She said and she put the food on plates and took them over to the dining table

"Oh Yuki, it's fine I know it was an accident, will you stay a minute after dinner?" he asked him

“Sure” Yuki said sitting down

Tohru popes hatori a glass of Wine and some water for herself and Yuki. She then sits down at the table

"Well thank you" he said taking the wine. "Nurse Nakaya sang your praises to me today again, she is really excited for you to work with us" he told her. "Yuki, are you willing to be a guinea pig for Tohru?" 

“Sure I don’t mind, I don’t have anything else to do unless I get that job that I applied for.”

“I am excited to work with everyone as well.” Tohru said

"Great, I'm glad you are going for a job, if you can't please let me know and I will help you as well, what do you want to do for college?" he asked smiling. "Dinner is amazing as usual"

“Oh, well to be honest I haven’t really thought of it. Therapist maybe. I know how hard it can be not to talk about certain things”

“I’m glad you like it” she said

"Do you want an application? I can pick it up for you on my break Monday, you will get to go to the same school Tohru is going too"

“ As nice as that sounds I don’t have enough money to attend college at the moment , that’s why I applied for the job”

"Yuki, if I get you the application and you fill it out, how would you feel about me paying for your schooling as well?"

"Great, I'm glad you are going for a job, if you can't please let me know and I will help you as well, what do you want to do for college?" he asked smiling. "Dinner is amazing as usual"

“Oh, well to be honest I haven’t really thought of it. Therapist maybe. I know how hard it can be not to talk about certain things”

“I’m glad you like it” she said

"Do you want an application? I can pick it up for you on my break Monday, you will get to go to the same school Tohru is going too"

“ As nice as that sounds I don’t have enough money to attend college at the moment , that’s why I applied for the job”

"Yuki, if I get you the application and you fill it out, how would you feel about me paying for your schooling as well?"

“I would be in your debt for like ever.”

“I kinda feel the same way but I think our situation is different” tohru said

"Well Tohru, I'm willingly to help family, Yuki is family and to be honest everything I've done to Yuki, let's call this my way of apologizing to him for everything I was made to do to him" he said looking down. "So no Yuki, you have no debt to me"

“Well thank you, if you could grab me an application that would be great.”

Tohru gets done eating a bit faster than the boys. She wasn't exactly too hungry so she didn’t have that much on her plate. She gets up from the table and takes her plate into the kitchen and starts doing the rest of the dishes

He got up and went to the kitchen. "Tohru, what's wrong?" he asked putting his hand on her back

“Hmm? Nothing why?”

"You ate faster than normal" he said feeling her forehead. "You have a very low grade fever, when Yuki leaves you are to rest and take tomorrow off"

“But I have to study tomorrow, I’ll be fine I promise.” She smiles as she finishes the dishes

"Yes, you can rest and study as well, promise me after Yuki leaves you will rest"

“Well, ok.” 

Yuki walks into the kitchen with his plate and washes it.

"Tohru, go get your stuff and wait in my office"


	11. Chapter 11

She nods and goes to get her stethoscope, she then waits in the office.

"Ready guinea pig?" he teased Yuki

Yuki nods and follows him To the office

He had Yuki sit on the chair, then went to Tohru. "Okay so the most comfortable way to wear this is around your neck. He said putting it around her neck. "You grab it by the end then the other end then you go from there"

She pays attention to the instructions Hatori was giving her

He showed her with his what to do with Yuki

Yuki waited patiently

After he showed her, she begins to copy what he did. “Oh I see now.”

"Very good" he praised her. "The little kids are going to love you especially when it comes to them getting shots, they fight a lot, now for people like Yuki who are used to shots and blood draws, it's not a big deal...but what if you had to draw blood on a patient that hates needles? What would you do to calm them down? Yuki, roll up your sleeve please"

Yuki sighs and rolls up his sleeve. 

“Um, well I could always try to have a nice conversation with them to distract them. I would also tell them to look in a opposite direction.”

He moved Yuki to his desk and put the tourniquet on his arm. "Look for the veins" he told her. "Some veins are what we call shy veins"

She looks for the scenes until she finds one. “Found one.”

"Good, for Yuki's sake today we won't draw blood, but normal you would do that, but usually we have a phlebotomist doing it, but if they are busy then our nurses are one of the best, Sana will show you how to place the needle"

“I’m sure I’ll have everything down by the end of the week”

"Yes you will, with the extra practice here and lots of practice at the hospital, I bet you, you will be top of your class"

She smiles. “I’m sure you're right.”

Yuki smiled as Hatori took the tourniquet off. "You've been an excellent guinea pig, thank you"

“You’re welcome, anything else I can help with before I head out?”

"No, that was all I wanted you for, I will pick up the application for you and bring it to you, good luck with your interview"

“Thank you, bye Tohru.” He said as he then walked out of the house

“Well that’s strange, that’s the first time he ever called me by my name, usually he calls me miss Honda.”

"Yes, it was odd, let's go, upstairs" he told her

She nods and goes upstairs with him. Once there she puts her stethoscope away

Yuki gets back to the house, he looked a bit distracted when he walked in the house

Shigure looked up at him. "Yuki, is everything okay?"

“Yeah.” Is all he said as he went up to his room.

Kyo was just about to walk out of his room when he saw Yuki. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

He sighed. "Come in here and close the door"

"I feel like I am no better than Shigure, I was helping Miss Honda in the kitchen and I accidentally rubbed up against her....then, instead of calling her Miss Honda, I called her Tohru"

“And what was her response?” He asked

"She said it was okay, she didn't mind it, if Hatori had been there he would have talked to me about it...she is very pretty but I don't want to ruin what I have with my girlfriend...then Hatori used me as their guinea pig, but it was for Miss Honda's sake....one thing that floors me is Hatori said he would paid for my schooling"

“Look Yuki, we have all known Tohru for a long time it’s ok for you to want her every now and then, I think Hatori would rather you then Shigure any day. If anything have her once then if you still crave her then we will figure something out.”

"I agree, we will figure something out" he said

Tohru changes into her pjs and lays down even though it was still kinda early

He comes in with a book. "How was it with Shigure?" he asked.

“Fine, kinda embarrassing. Kinda wished you were there”

"Come here" he said pulling her closer.

She smiles cuddling him

He kissed her softly and pets her hair.

"Tohru...how would you feel if I brought Kyo in with us?"

“Well you know I’m ok with it but are you?”

"Yes, I would be okay with it, that's what I was talking to Kyo about earlier when he came to see me, I want to make sure you are comfortable with I guess mulitple partners....I think Yuki was very embarrassed tonight, I think he wants you too, and I'd be okay with that, but I don't think Shigure's going to stop"

“If Yuki wants me then you will have to talk to him because he’s very shy. As for Shigure he let me into his home when I was living in a tent, then he let me stay so, I guess it’s ok if I let him do me every now and then”

"Tell you what, next time so you aren't caught off guard with him, I will go will you and while he is having you, you could do something as simply as sucking my cock, how does that sound? I will talk to Yuki, if you are feeling okay, we can do something"

"Would Shigure be ok with that? If it’s ok can we not tonight? You can do me tomorrow ok”

"Yes, it's perfectly okay, I'm enjoying cuddling with you, well I have to talk to him about it"

“ When it comes to him though I feel he would do anything to get off so”

"Yes, you have a point, Tohru...do you mind if I masturbated in front of you?" he asked his cheeks tinged with a bit of pink

“Um well sure, are you going to watch porn?” She asked and blushed

"I hadn't planned on it but I can"

“I’ve never seen porn before. Have you?”

"No, this will be my first time as well"

“Can, we watch some? I heard there’s a lot of different kind”

"Sure we can" he said picking up the remote by the bed. "Turn on the TV" he said

The tv would turn on. 

He looked through the channels. "Are you seeing any you want?"

“Well did you want to watch girl/guy? Girl/girl or guy/guy"

"Well girl/guy would be okay" he said

“Ok well.” She looks “Oh look a doctor one”

"Ooh yes, let's do that"

It was about the doctor seeing the different reaction to different sexual things

He bought it and it came on as they went through the monologue and finally got into the sexual scene the nurse was going on down on the doctor and he grabbed her hair and forced her down before smacking her ass and sticking a finger in her pussy.

Hatori watched it mindlessly stroked himself

Tohru watches and was blushing dark red

"See anything you wanna try?" he asked still stroking himself

As the porn droned on the doctor had his nurse on her knees moaning as he slammed himself in her ass hard. She moaned louder as she rubbed her pussy

“That didn’t hurt her? He’s really big I’m surprised he fit.” Her hand slid over to his cock. “Can I?”

"Over course you can" he said. "They have been doing this for a while, so I think not much hurts at this point"

She strokes his cock. “I have to admit I think I might be craving it a bit more then I use to.”

"What sex? Or sucking cock?" he asked as he ran his hand over her back

“Um well both I guess.” She moves down and starts licking the head of his cock

He moaned and stuck his hand down her pants and stuck his finger in her pussy

She moves back and looks at him, “can I try ride you, I’ve only did that once”

"Yes you can" he said pulling his pants down more. "Come on" he said gently

She gets undressed and straddles him and slowly slides down on him. “Mmmm Ahh”

He held her by the hips. "When you're ready" he said watching her.

She slowly moves her hips up and down. “God you feel so good.”

"So do you Tohru" he said pulling her forward to kiss her

She kisses him back moving a bit faster “Mmmm”

He kissed her deeply and pinched her nipples hard

“Mmmmmmmm” she goes a bit harder

"Oh yes Tohru..." he moaned. He was happy to let her take control

“Do Ahh, do you like it?”

"Yes I do" he said leaning up to take a breast in his mouth

She leans her head back and keeps going a bit faster “Ahh.” She would never admit but she was slowly becoming addicted

He gave attention to the other side as his hand took over the breast that was just in his mouth.

She wraps her arms around his head gently “ahhh, I want you to cum for me please"

"Bounce Tohru" he said

She starts to bounce on his cock “like this?”

"Yes...like that" he moaned. "Oh gods...." he said now panting. "More..."

She keeps going as fast as she could. “Ahh I think I’m getting close...”  
He shifted and laid her on the bed and leaned over her pounding her pussy hard panting. "I'm cumming Tohru"

“Ahhhh yes cum deep inside me.” She said almost cumming, her pussy throbbing  
"Legs up on my shoulders" he told her kissing the tip of her nose

She puts her legs up on his shoulders  
He was now deeper in her like she had requested. "Cum Tohru" he said going harder and faster in her

“Ahhhh not... until you.. cum first.”  
He came hard and fast in her

She feel his hot cum and arches her back and cums. She then relaxes her breathing was a bit heavy.  
He kissed her softly. "Better now?" he asked turning off the porn

“Yes, but I’m really tired.” She gets under the blankets not bothering to get dressed. “I feel a bit dizzy, I’m glad I could get you off but I’m going to rest now. I’m happy tomorrow is Sunday.”

He smiled and went to get a cool wash cloth and stayed up all night making sure she was comfortable and okay

The next morning she ends up waking up around 8 AM. She slowly opens her eyes, it was somewhat dark in the room still mainly because it was cloudy outside

He had the lamp on next to him reading

She rolls over to face him “ did you sleep at all?”

"No, I stayed up all night caring for you" he said softly petting her hair and felt her forehead. "Your fever has broken, take it easy today" he told her

“I thought you had to work today?”

"No, off today, I had split days off this week" he told her. "I don't mind taking care of you Tohru"

“You really are the best. Um Hatori, I don’t know how else to say this but, I think, I’m falling for you.” She blushes kind of embarrassed

He kissed her gently. "I'm falling for you too" he said softly

“Who are you kidding you’ve already fallen.” She smiles “Have you eaten yet?”

"Yes, I have, I can make you some soup and you're correct as usually, I do love you Tohru and I hope when I purpose to you you will say yes"

“I’m sure I will. Soup sounds great, I suppose that means I should get some clothes on”

"Only if you want too" he told her kissing her. "Start studying" he told her

She gets her pajamas back on and grabs a book. She sits back down on the bed and continues to read a second chapter

He went to make her some soup and juice, and brought up another cup of coffee

She was deep into the book not noticing he came back upstairs

He set the stuff down next to her. "Tohru, your breakfast" he said

“Oh, thank you.” She said she said the book aside and took a sip of juice.

He sat on the bed. "Learning anything interesting? Need to practice something?"

“No, so far everything is pretty simple. It’s basically just the basics right now, since I’m going to be a nurse I don’t think I have to learn all the incredible hard stuff like you did but then again I’m only on chapter 2”

"That is true, you are going to be amazing Tohru, if you need to figure out where things are you can use me as a model"

“Thanks I’ll keep that in mind. I’m just afraid I’ll end up getting a bit overwhelmed and getting sick. Same thing used to happen in high school all the time” She takes a bite of her soup

"I know, I remember, when you are starting not to feel good let me know, I am techinally your boss at work, I will have you stay home and I will tell the school not to hold it against you" he said handing her the birth control pills. "Start taking these, they are your pills from Chika"

“ I feel like I don’t deserve the special privilege though, I’m probably already going to be getting enough crap over the fact that I’m dating the head doctor” She said taking the bag from him, taking a pill then putting them on the nightstand.

"Well, if they know if they harrass you they will be on scut for a month, they didn't like that"

“That’s all well and good for your nurses but what about my classmates. Anyway it doesn’t matter” She said finishing her soup

"Tohru, honey don't worry so much, even if I wasn't dating you, I would still do it, I would have done it" he said kissing her softly

“I know. Well I better text the boys and tell them I’m not come over today.”

"Okay"

Hatori smiled as the first week of her internship was over. "Well honey, you survived the first week and I have managed to keep my hands off of you all week, but this time I can have you"

“I’m very surprised you were able to keep your hands off me, definitely very professional.” She smiles and set her bag down on the table and sits down. “Kyo seemed to like his cooking job.”

"Yes he does, and yes I was...so tonight I cook you dinner, you go take a bath and we'll eat and have fun since we have been busy all week, I have some pent up energy for my beautiful nurse"

She blushes. “ are you sure you don’t want me to make dinner? If anything you worked a lot harder than I did this week.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Scoot" he told her. "I'm capable of cooking for you and besides, after you're done with your bath we'll eat and I'll rub your feet"

She stands up and kisses him. “I love you.” She said and goes upstairs and goes into the bathroom and starts the bath water.

He smiles and blushes as he continued to cook but texted Yuki. "Do you work tomorrow?" he asked

“No I have tomorrow off, why?” Yuki replies

"Great, will you go with me somewhere? It's a surprise for Tohru, I'd like to go as early as possible" he told him

“Yeah that’s fine may I ask where we’re going?”

"To the jewelry store, you get to know no more than that for now" he told him. "How is work going? Did Kyo give you the application?"

“Well the jewelry store opens at six in the morning. Work is doing good and yes he did thank you"

"You're welcome, I will give it to them when you are finished with it, I will see you then, I will text Kyo to come stay with Tohru while we are out, there is a nurse at the hospital that is interested in Shigure"

“Oh believe me I know, they’ve been texting back-and-forth for a while now”

"Oh good, maybe she will be good for him"

Haya texted Shigure. "Good Evening, I'm off now if you would like to come over for dinner"

"I hope so that way he will keep his hands off Tohru.”

Shigure would reply back. “Alright that sounds nice thank you. Text me Your address and I’ll be right over"

She does so. "See you soon Shigure" she told him

"Agreed, see you in the morning Yuki"

Shigure stands up “Boys I’m leaving don’t wait up” Shigure said

Tohru was relaxing in the nice hot water

"We won't, have fun with your girlfriend" Yuki told him.

While she was waiting for him she took a quick shower and put her hair up in pigtails wearing nothing but an apron and started dinner

As Tohru was in the tub Hatori set up an appointment with the jeweler for first thing in the morning and called the florist to have a dozen flowers delievered around 8 a.m.

A few moments later she gets out of the tub and dries off. She puts on her pink pajamas and makes her way downstairs.

While he was walking to her house he was humming slightly

Soon he gets to her house and knocks on the door.

“The food smells great” Tohru said

"Thank you, have a seat" he told smiling at her

Haya goes and answers the door. "Good evening Shigure" she said letting him drink her in

She smiles and sits down at the table.

He stares at her for a moment speechless.” Seems like you’re planning something more than dinner”

"Oh yes, I am" she said in a sultry voice. "Come in"

Hatori brings in the food and tea and sat next to her at the head of the table

He smiles and walks in the house shutting the door behind him.

“This all looks amazing.” She smiles and sips from her cup of tea

She goes back to the kitchen letting him get a full glimpse of her ass.

"Thank you, you look cute in your scrubs, I have errands to run in the morning, will you be alright if I have Kyo come over?"

“Do you need help?” he asked

“You know I am an adult, I think I can be left alone by myself. I don’t mind him coming over or anything but what are you afraid will happen if I stay by myself”

"Nothing, just thought you would like to catch up with him is all" he said looking at her letting her know he was telling the truth

"No, it's almost ready, I know you want to touch me"

“Well I suppose you have a point there, I want to spend as much time with everyone as I can because between work and school I’m going to have no free time”

“Indeed I do however don’t think it will be a good idea while you’re cooking”

"Tohru, you know I trust you, I know you are an adult, I know you Kyo and Yuki are your friends and you want to hang out with them, I suggested this with you in mind because of your friendship with them, I will never tell you not to see them or never hang out with them, I want you happy" he told her taking her hand

"You may be correct on that have a seat and I will bring you some tea"

“I know, and I want you to be happy as well. Now let’s eat before our food gets cold” She said it taking a bite of her food

He sits down at her dining room table, he was already hard from seeing her ass

She came in with tea and looked down. "Hard already? Let me turn off the food and I will come take care of that for you" she told him

He started to eat as well. 'You have no idea how happy you've made me' he thought to himself

He smiles "By all means do as you please.”

She walked away letting her ass shake as she went to turn off the food and she came back in. "Well then, what should I do to you, daddy?"

“Hmm, what does baby girl want to do?”

“So I heard Shigure got a girlfriend is that true?” Tohru asked

"Yes it is, it's one of the nurses you work with, Nurse Minamino"

"Oh daddy, your over dressed, how am I supposed to suck you with your clothes on?" she asked

“Well I’m happy for him, hopefully it means he keeps his hands off of me”

He smiles and stands up, he then removes all his clothing

She drank him in and smiled. "I am yours to command daddy" she told him awaiting her orders.

"As do I" he said kissing her hand. "I love you too Tohru"

“Hmmm such a naughty girl, why don’t you come suck daddy’s cock”

She smiles and finishes the rest of her food.” I’ll get the dishes started”

She nodded and got on her knees and grabbed his cock and started to suck him

He smiled and took his dishes to the kitchen

“Easy baby girl” he places a hand on her head gently 

She walks into the kitchen with her dishes as well and starts washing them

She looked up at him and slowed down her sucking

He set down his plate and hugged her from behind. "I'm going to gather the laundry and put it in the laundry room" he told her kissing her cheek. "I will meet you upstairs"

“Good girl... use your tongue...”

“Alright.” She smiles

She does so still looking up at him and felt herself getting wet.

He swats her ass playfully as he walks away to gather laundry

“Hmmmm good girl just like that.” He moans a bit

She blushes, She then finishes the dishes and makes her way upstairs

He had the laundry in the laundry room and was sitting on the bed in his scrub pants reading

She moved her hand in time to her sucking him. "Mmm" she said vibrating his cock

She sits next to him and cuddles up to him “ what are you reading”

He smiles. “Alright, now sit on the couch with your legs open.”

He looked over his glasses at her. "Just one of my medicial books" he told her holding her close.

She stood up and went to sit on the couch with her legs open. "I'm so wet daddy, come taste my sweet virgin pussy"

“Really? I’m assuming you read it like five times by now”

He smiles and walks over to her. He kneels down and lightly starts licking her pussy.

He laughed. "More than that, it's worn out from me reading it" he said. "But it was just reading it until you came up here, so I can have you tonight"

"Mmm oh daddy...." she moaned. "So good..."

“Well I’m here, take me” she smiles

He sticks his tongue inside her as his hands move up her body to her tits playing with her nipples  
She arched her back in pleasure. "Mmm daddy...." she said putting her hand in his hair.

He smirked and put her on her back and slowly took off her clothes drinking in her beautiful body. "Are you up for trying something new?" he asked taking off his own clothes

He sits back and smiles “you taste really good, now where do you want daddy’s cock?”

“I’ll try anything with you you know that.” She smiles

She blushed. "In my tight sweet, virgin pussy, that only daddy is allowed to have, no other may have daddy's pussy" she said

He nodded and laid on the bed "Put that pussy in my face and suck my cock as I eat your pussy"

He smiles and rubs his cock up and down on her pussy. “ are you on birth control?”

She blushes and nods. She gets on top of him putting her pussy in her face. She leans down “ you’re hard already.” She said licking the tip of his cock

"No daddy, but I can be if daddy desires it"

He moans. "And you're already wet" he said pulling her back just a bit so she is sitting on her face and sticks his tongue in deep

“Yes, tomorrow when you go to work I suggest you get on some so daddy can cum inside you.” He said slowly pushing himself inside her

“Mmm mmm” she blushes and takes the head of his cock in her mouth 

"Yes daddy" she said watching his eyes as to distract herself from the pain.

He moaned which vibrated her pussy a bit as he pushed her off gently. "Lean over the bed baby"

He pushes until he was all the way inside her “Ahhh so tight...”

She nods and Leans over the bed

He smacked her ass and slammed into her 

“Mmm, Daddy...” she moaned loudly. “Don’t be afraid to be rough with your little”

“Ahhhhhh” she moans loudly

He smiles and starts to to move in and out. “Ahhh, your such a bad girl... ahhmmm”

“Mmm, yes daddy, I am your bad girl” she moaned 

He pulled her up a bit and was pounding her pussy hard

He goes a bit faster. “You... feel so good...”

“Ahhh ahhh it’s so good, so hard...”

“So do you daddy...

“You’re so tight Tohru”

He pulls out and switches places with her “ I want you to ride daddy”

“Ahhh I’m..surprised... I’m still. Ahhh tight.”

“Yes Daddy” she said

He went harder and faster

Shigure pulls her over to him.

She grips the sheets, “Ahh... oh god...it’s so good, please... don’t stop...”

He keeps going harder and faster

She lowers herself down on him. “Mmm”

“Good girl” Shigure said

“Ahhh, I’m, im getting... close mmmm"

He goes faster and harder

She started to bounce up and down

She tries to keep herself from cumming

He leans back a bit watching her tits bounce up and down.

“Cum baby” he said

She continued to bounce. “So good Daddy”

She arches her back moaning loudly and cums, her pussy was throbbing “ahhh hmmmm yessss!”

“You like, daddy’s cock?” He asked

“I love it, so big Daddy"

He cums in her hard and fast

“Good girl, now... hmmm make daddy cum

She grips the sheets harder, her body shaking.

He kissed her neck. “You okay?”

She bounced harder and faster

“Yes, I’m ok.” She looks back at him a bit.

“You... better cum.. before I cum, inside you.”

She came hard all over him 

“Good” he said stroking her face

“Good girl, now clean daddy’s cock.”

“You came a lot inside, did you not relieve yourself all week?"

“No, I didn’t” he said

She got off and went back to sucking him

“Hmmmm good girl.” He leans his head back, his cock twitching

“Did, you have enough? Or did you want more?” She asked

“I am good for now, give me time”

She took in more almost gagging

Shigure cums a lot. “Swallow it.” He said 

“Should I get dressed? Or do you think you’re going to want to more tonight?"


	13. Chapter 13

“Stay naked, you will never know”

She does so, and swallows all of it cleaning him up

She blushes and smiles. “Well if I’m going to be walking around the house can I at least wear a robe? What if somebody comes over?”

“Good girl. Did you enjoy fucking daddy?”

“I have a robe for you in the bathroom” he said

“I did, you’re so big” she said

She goes into the bathroom and put it on

“And your very tight.” He said getting dressed

It fit her perfectly 

“Daddy” she said. “I will do whatever you want to try on me”

“ Then don’t worry I plan to do everything to you. There’s even a few things I might have you do for me.”

“It fits perfectly thank you.” She kisses him and then goes downstairs to start laundry

“Oh?” She asked getting up

He smiled and went to clean up and texted Kyo. “Do you mind coming to keep Tohru company in the morning? Before six?”

“Think will go on a few dates before I give you any more information” he smiles 

“Seriously? Do you want me to get up at basically the crack of dawn to come over, no offense but it would be easier for me to come over tonight” Kyo Replied

“Then come over tonight” he said

“You’re a tease” she said pouting before going to the kitchen. “Can you stay tonight?”

“Alright be there soon.”

“Yes I can. And if you really want to know.” He walks up behind her and sucks a finger and pushed it in her ass. “I want you to have a vibrator inside you your entire next shift at work, think you can handle that?”

“Do you have one daddy?” She asked moaning. “I think so”

“Great, see you soon”

“I do, but it’s at home. Should I run and get it?” He asked fingering her

Tohru then comes back up stares

“Yes daddy, dinner will be ready when you return"

Hatori pulled her to him

He takes his finger out of her. “I’ll be back. He said licking his finger as he left

She blushes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just wanna hold you” he said

She shivered moaning. “Okay” she said going back to cooking

She smiles and hugs him. “I’m ok with that”

Shigure gets back home right as Kyo was walking out the door.

“And where are you headed?” Shigure asked

“Hatori's.” Kyo replies 

Yuki was in bed sleeping as he had a headache from earlier that day

“Oh how fun I wonder if he’s ready to try that threesome with you and her yet.” He said smiling and went up to his room.

He kissed her. “Kyo is coming over tonight, would you like to try a threesome?”

Haya kept the food warm while waiting for him

“Huh, are you sure?” She blushes

Soon Shigure comes back walking in with a big black bag

“Yes, I am” he told her swaying back and forth with her.

Dinner was on the table. “Perfect timing”

“Well then that’s ok with me.” 

Soon there was a knock on the door. 

“Maybe you should answer it”

“Sorry to keep you waiting” He said setting the black bag down on the couch and walking over to the table

He went downstairs to answer it. “Hello Kyo, I have a question for you"

“It’s fine” she said serving him food

He walks in “ what’s your question?” Tohru was sitting on the bed

“Thank you.” He smiles “So tell me, your so young, how are you able to live on your own?”

“I worked as a model to pay for school, and I have left over money from that”

“How would you feel about having Tohru? Like a threesome? She has agreed to it”

“ Well I can definitely see you being a model, what is it for magazines?”

“Oh um sure, there’s been a few things I’ve been wanting to try with her. I mean if it’s ok”

“I don’t mind, as long you don’t mind me in there, we haven’t gotten to anal yet”

“Yes” she said showing her latest spread

“I figured you would be in there, and that’s fine”

“Very nice, guys must be all over you” he said eating

“They were, I told them I wanted a serious relationship"

He nodded and took him upstairs

“Well, I am a bit of a playboy but I know what you mean”

Kyo was blushing a bit. Tohru was on the bed. She was a bit nervous

“Is there a way you can commit to me?” She asked eating

“Relax” he told them. “I can disappear into the bathroom”

“Yes, however you should know there is another female who is very dear to me.”

“No it’s ok, once we get started everything will be fine.” Kyo said

“Ya... besides it’s your idea so it’s ok.” She said

“Alright” he said. “Don’t be afraid to speak up Tohru” 

“Is it going to be all the time you have her?”

“No of course not, she’s actually dating Hatori, I think you work with her as well her name is Tohru”

She nods “So um, how do we start this?” She asked

“That mousy girl? Really” she said. 'Great I can get her in trouble as there is a no dating policy at the hospital'

“Undress Kyo and have Tohru suck you”

“Indeed, she may be shy but once you get to know her she’s a delight.”

Kyo nods and undressed. 

Kyo was hard and as big as Hatori. 

Tohru blushes and gets In front of him and takes the robe off letting it fall to the floor

She finished eating and crawled over to him

He watches her and takes off his pants

“Is something wrong baby girl? You seem sad” petting her head.

She kneels down and grips his cock gently. “He’s as big as you Hatori” she said as she started stroking it

“Yes he is baby”

“I will be fine, promise me just one more time with her” Haya said. “I will give you a baby or anything else you want or need”

She licks the tip oh his cock..Kyo blushes more and shivers a bit.

“Fine one more time, but I want you to help me plan it” he smiles

“Sure, for more sex” she said 

Hatori watched more

“Oh does baby girl want more?”

She slowly takes his cock in her mouth 

“Ahh.” A small moan comes from his lips

“Yes daddy”

Hatori was standing in the corner stroking himself

“Well now, he stood up. “So let me get this straight if I want baby girl to do something all I have to do is let her have daddy?” He asked removing his clothes

“Damn, she’s good at this...” Kyo moans as she goes deep

“Yes” she told him awaiting her orders

“Yes she is very good”

“Good girl, now turn around and stay on your hands and knees”

Tohru goes faster and deeper. “Ah, damn Tohru...” he places a hand on her head

“Yes daddy” she said doing as she is told

Hatori comes up behind her and starts to eat her out

He pulls out a vibrator, turns it on the lowest setting and rubs it against her pussy

“Mmm mmmm” she moans making Kyo's cock vibrate making him moan louder

She moaned loudly. “Oh daddy!!”

Hatori put a finger in

He then stick it inside her

“Mmm” she sucks on kyo deeper

“If... you keep... making her moan... like that... it’s, its, going to make me cum...” Kyo said

“Then change positions “ he told him

“Ooh daddy” she said

Tohru leans back, Kyo picks her up and sits her on the bed opening her legs and leans down and starts eating her out.

He then leans forward and licks her asshole

“Mmm!!!” She moaned 

Hatori stuck his cock in her mouth

He pulls back and sticks a finger in her ass. “So tight”

“Mmm mmm” she moans sucking his cock as kyo sucks her clit

“Mmm Daddy....” she moaned loudly 

He pinched her nipples hard

“Tell daddy what you want?”

“Mmm mmmm” 

Kyo pulls back “Can we tie her up? I need her on her hands and knees if it’s ok.”

“Yes you can There is a scarf behind you”

“I want your cock on my mouth”

“Then come get it.” Shigure said 

Kyo ties Tohru up. “How is she with ass play?” Kyo asked

“We are working on that, there is a butt plug over on the shelf there “

She turns around to face him moaning as she turns

“Oh that’s not what I want... I want to watch her squirm” he smiles 

“Really? But why?” She asked. 

“Don’t worry Tohru you will be begging for us when I’m done, if your boyfriend can contain himself.” 

Shigure stands up. “Go ahead.”

She put him in her mouth and started sucking

Hatori smirks and pinched her nipples again

Kyo smiles and spreads Tohru's ass and licking it.

“Ahhh hmmm.” She blushes 

Shigure smiles “You love daddy’s cock don’t you.” He said turning up the vibrator

“Yes I do “ she said moaning. "Ahh, mmm"

Hatori moaned watching them

“Will you do anything to have daddy’s cock?” He asked pulling out the vibrator. 

Kyo starts to tongue fuck her.

“Ahhhh that... fells so strange” Tohru moaned

“Yes daddy”

Hatori moaned more. “That’s fucking hot”

“Good, now tell daddy where you want it?”

“You... ahhh like watching him do this to me?”

"Yes I do"

"In my pussy"

Kyo goes deeper.

“Ahhhh hmmmm”

Shigure pushes his cock inside her “Hmmmm anything for my baby girl.”

"Mmmm daddy, it feels good" Haya moaned

Hatori was on the verge of coming again and quit stroking himself

He would thrust harder and faster.

Kyo pulls back. “You want to try her?” He asked

"Yes, I would" he told him going around the bed. "Tohru, would you have a problem with daddy dom, little girl? It's a BDSM I think you would enjoy it especially having two daddies" Hatori said

"Oh daddy.... " she moaned lowering her front to the floor

“Yes, it’s fine.” Her asshole twitching wanting more

He pulls her on top making her on top but still thrusted up into her.

He got down and started licking her asshole. 

She moaned holding on to him. "Yes daddy....so good" she said kissing him

“Ahh... Hmm” she moans

“Oh, you like it don’t you Tohru?” Kyo asked

“Yes... Ahh.” She moaned.

“Shigure smack her ass to”

Shigure kisses her back and slowly sucks a finger in her ass

"Say yes daddy Kyo" Hatori told her. "Call me daddy Hari"

Haya moaned more. "So good daddy....."

“Ahh, yes daddy kyo, yes daddy Hari.”

“I... can’t wait to stick my cock in your ass.”

"So you can cum in it?" she asked

"Good girl Tohru, what does daddy Kyo want you to do?"

“Yes and you seem to like ass play"

“I’ll do anything to please my daddy’s”

“Anything?” Kyo smacking her ass

“Ahh... yes daddy...” she moans

"Oh she enjoys that" Hatori told him.

"Of course, my daddy is doing it" she told him.

"Do you want to fuck her tight sweet pussy?"

“She means it for you to.” He looked at him. “Yes but I didn’t bring protection”

“Then we will work on it baby girl.”

"In my draw by the bed".

"Yes daddy, I want a collar and leash daddy"

“Um daddy Hari?” She asked

“I’ll get you one then.” He goes harder. “In what color do want?”

"Yes baby" he said

"Purple daddy"

“Can, can he maybe not use one just this once?”

“Then purple it is now cum.” He pushes his finger deeper in her ass

"Fine, but you have to swallow when he is cumming"

“Yes daddy.” Kyo gets behind her and pushes in her pussy “Ahhh”

“Ahh, damn she’s still really tight” Kyo said

"Smack her ass Kyo" he told him. "Yes she is"

"Ahh!!!" she said cumming hard on him again

He smacks her ass. 

“Ahhhh hmmm” she moans

“Ahhhh, fuck I’m close.” He grips her wrists still thrust up into her. He could feel her pussy throbbin

"Give me your cock daddy" she said

"Open your mouth Tohru" Hatori said

He lays her on her back still thrusting into her “I’m going to cum on you”

“Ahh yes daddy” She said opening her mouth

"Yes daddy" she said moaning

He put his cock in her mouth. "Now suck me"

He goes faster and deeper. 

“Mmmm mmm” she moans sucking his cock

"Ahh, mmm daddy...." she said rubbing her pussy

"That's a good girl Tohru" he said moving his hand to her throat and choked her lightly. "Grab her hair Kyo"

“Are you going to... cum again for me...”

He grips her hair tightly. “Ahhhh fuck I think she likes this... man... you should do some 50, shade of gray stuff with her...”

"Yes daddy" she said panting hard. 

"Thought about it Kyo" he said moaning still choking her a little more

He then pulls out and cums on her tits

“Mm mmmm” she moans 

“Ahhh... fuck.. then what’s... stopping you?”

She arched her back and came harder and screamed out in pleasure

"How about we both are in her pussy?" he asked him

He smiles. “Good girl”

“Will we both fit? Also won’t that stretch her out?"

She stops sucking hatoris cock. “No, daddy I want to stay tight for you.”

"Oh yeah? Alright little girl,then we will start your ass training with my finger, get it wet"

"Oh daddy...that was amazing, feed me your cum"

She licks his finger getting it wet.

Kyo pulls out not wanting to cum yet

Shigure licks his cum off her tits and kisses her letting it drip into her mouth

He took his finger out of her mouth and stuck it in her ass. "Finger her pussy"

She kissing him tasting it on his tongue. "Daddy....you're amazing"

Kyo sticks two fingers in her pussy

“Ahhh” she shuts her eyes

“You are to baby girl, shall we go take a bath?”

"Is that my reward for being a good girl?" she asked

"Relax baby" he as pushing his finger in more

“One of them yes, after we I’m gonna go get you a collar and a leash.”

Kyo leans under her licking her clit still fingering her.

“Ahhh, yes daddy”

"May I come too daddy?" she asked.

Hatori lubed up another finger and put it in her ass

“Of course you can, I’m gonna let you pick it out” he said standing up and helping her up

“Ahhhh” she shuts her eyes tighter

"Relax baby" he said kissing her neck. "I do want to fuck your ass while someone pounding your pussy while you suck someone else's cock while your hand are tied behind your back"

“Ahhhh yes daddy, I understand"

Her body was shaking so kyo stopped. “Seems she’s ready to cum, I want her to cum hard so I’m going to stop playing and just watch... wait who else would you bring into this?”

"I don't know, Yuki maybe, put your cock in her mouth as let her suck you dry, she's good at swallowing cum, I'll make her cum twice as hard, are you ready baby girl? I want you to cum so hard"

"Ooh, need I dress correctly for public daddy?"

“Yes daddy.” She said as kyo walked over to her and put his cock in her mouth.

“Yes but not to slutty” he said walking into the bathroom

"Yes daddy"she said following him after picking out a good dress that was the perfect combination of slut, but not to slutty

He slammed into her and started to pound her as he moved in fingers in her

Shigure cleaned himself up and got dressed

“Mmm mmm mmm.” Kyo pushes himself deeper in her mouth. 

“You sure... Yuki wouldn’t be to shy... for this?”

"Have to ask, will tomorrow, oh god...." he said said pushing his fingers in more and pounding her pussy harder

Haya cleaned herself up hissing a bit in pain as she was sensitive. "Is there anything daddy would like me to do or wear toy wise while we are out?" she asked coming back out putting on her sexy underwear then her dress

“Do... you want... me there?” 

“No not right now, however I want you to flirt with Tohru Monday, understand” he takes her hand and smiles

"Yes, I do" he said. "I want to try something Tohru, if it hurts but I'll stop" he told her

"Yes daddy"

She nods and keeps sucking Kyo 

They walk out of her house and started make there way into town

He pulled his fingers out and lubed up her ass and put the tip in

She smiled and took his hand

“Mmmm” Kyo pulls out and takes her hand. “Squeeze my hand” 

She grips his hand

They soon get to the sex shop. “Pick out anything you want” Shigure said

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked softly

She nodded and picked out her leash and collar along with a few other toys and a ball gag. "Okay, I got some stuff"

“N.. no I’m ok..”

“This is good for her.” Kyo said

They go to the counter and pays for everything, he even got a discount. They walk out of the shop and head home.


	14. Chapter 14

He pushed in a little more so she can get used to him

"Do you like what I picked?" asked handing him the collar and leash

“I do.” He said putting them on her. “I want you to only take this collar off when you shower.”

“Ahhhh your... so big.”

“How does she feel?” Kyo asked

"Yes daddy" she said awaiting him to pull her

"So very tight and amazing" he said pushing in more

He walks and pulls her along to the park. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m surprised that didn’t make you cum just by entering her.” 

“Please, push all the way inside me” she said

"I'm fine daddy why do you ask?"

He did as she asked.

"Kyo, get in her pussy"

“Well I’m not trying to hurt you so I want to make sure your ok after that.”

She moans loadly feeling him inside her ass.

Kyo gets under her and slides he cock in her pussy. “Oh fuck... you inside her... makes her pussy tighter.”

He started to move in her slowly. "Do you want to cum by both daddies in your ass and pussy?" Hatori asked

"I'll be okay"

“Ahhh yes daddy.” Kyo starts moving as well 

“You’ll get use to it after a while.” He said as people looked at them

"I'm just tired from all the fun we've had today" she said

He went a little harder in her

“Then let’s head back so we can just relax” Shigure said 

“Ahhh hmmm I, I think I’m cumming.”

“Yes... cum for us tohru...” Kyo said 

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Cum baby" Hatori told her going a little faster and panting. "I'm going to cum Tohru"

“Of course you can” Shigure said holding her hand

She moans loudly and cums hard. “Ahhhhhhhh!”

Feeling her cum Kyo pulls out of her and cums

Hatori cums in her ass

She took his hand, she was fighting to stay awake. "You wore me out" she said

Tohru falls on top of kyo breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry,” He said as he walked back to her house and he took the leash off

"Why? That's good" she said unlocking the door and going in. "I'll do dishes in the morning, lay next to me?" she asked him.

Hatori thrust one last time in her and slowly pulls out. "That was amazing" he said kissing Tohru softly.

“Sure, hope you don’t mind me sleeping naked.” Shigure said

“Yes.. it.. was..” 

Kyo untied her hands and sits up holding tohru in his lap. “I think we are going to need a shower.” Kyo said

"Yes, we are, you can use my bathroom, though I think I warm bath would be good, I don't Tohru has strength enough to stand"

"I don't mind, carry me?" she asked. "If you get urges in the middle of the night you can take me, just not my ass yet" she said

“Do you want to be with her or do you want me too?” He asked

“Don’t worry you’re not ready for that yet” He picks her up and carries her to her room

"I'll run the water and come get her and I will bathe with her" he said petting her hair softly

She leaned against him and breathed him in deep

Kyo nods

He lays her down on the bed and removes his clothing. He then crawls in next to her

She curled into him and fell asleep quickly

Hatori went into the bathroom and started the water putting a little of the lilac scent in the tub and went to get Tohru from Kyo. "Come on Tohru" he said gently lifting her up

Kyo hands her to him. She puts her arms around hatori holding on to him.

He carries her into the bathroom and gently sets her down to turn off the water and helps her in he sits down first and helps her to sit. "Gently Tohru" he told her

She gently sits down in the bathtub

Kyo Goes into the separate bathroom to clean up

He holds her close to him. "Are you okay? DId I hurt you?" he asked softly taking her hands

“I’m OK, just a little sore. I don’t understand how girls do that every night” She said relaxing against him

"What anal? I don't know, we'll do that once in a while, and the whole daddy little girl during sex" he said kissing her shoulder. "I love you Tohru"

“I love you too. Glad I don’t have to call you daddy all the time, I think people might look at us a bit strangely”

He laughed. "Agreed" he said. "I'm going out tomorrow with Yuki, I have errands to do in town, it shouldn't take to long"

“Alright, I hope the two of you have fun.”

"We will, Tohru....when we do marry, are you keeping your last name or are going to join the Sohma clan?" he asked

“Think I’ll be joining the sohma clan” she smiles

"Nurse Sohma" he said trying it out. "I like it" 

He started to clean her body lost in his own thoughts. 'Look Akito, I found the love you said I would never have'

He thought he heard "You'll never be good enough for her. You took her from that monster, he doesn't deserve her, and you don't deserve to be happy"

She relaxes against him, trying not to fall asleep.

Kyo got Out of the shower and and dries off. He gets dressed and makes his way into the guest room

He looks down and sees her. "Alright baby, time to get out and go to bed" he said softly laying a hand on her shoulder

“Alright.” She said getting out of the tub and Wrapped a towel around her self

He followed her and drained the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist and watched her. 'She looks so beautiful, maybe Akito is right, I don't deserve her...I deserve to be alone, I don't deserve to be happy' he thought. 'But yet, she makes me very happy'

She walks back into the bedroom and puts her pajamas back on and lays down on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep

He followed her and laid down and holds her around the waist and starts to have nightmares

She feels him tossing and turning throughout the night. She rolls over to face him shaking him lightly “Hatori”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, not really seeing her at first. "Tohru!!"  
“What’s wrong?” She sat up slowly and takes his hand

"Nightmare....I don't get them often" he told her pulling her close to him. "I didn't meant to wake you"

“It’s OK, did you want to talk about them?”

"Tohru....I'm sorry I took you from Kyo...." he said softly. "I..."

He just looked down. He had this beautiful girl next to him, someone he didn't deserve and he knew it, how he could be so in love with her was always in his mind. Was it revenge against Akito taking Kanna from him? Or was it deeper than that?

“Hatori... it’s ok, you let him be in my life, you let him sleep with me... you are helping me with my future career. Where is this coming from?”

"I let my mind wander to far tonight and I heard Akito's voice..." he said. "I love you so much, and of course he can stay in your life, I'm not going to rip you from them and tell you no contact, I would be no better than Akito if I did that, I'm not her, I love and care for you way to much to let that happen. I want you happy, as happy as you make me, I don't ever want to lose you"

“You’re not going to lose me, I know it’s hard, I love and care for you too very much. I’m not going anywhere I promise”

He holds her close to him finally calming down and tips her chin up towards him and kisses her softly. "I love you and I'm so happy you are with me, let's lay down now okay?"

“Sounds good and I love you too.” She settling down but still being close to him.

He stayed awake the right of the night and went to his office to cry as he didn't want to distrub Tohru, he wasn't ready to show her his tears quite yet.

Around 5:30 that morning he went to get Yuki.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning he was up and gone with Yuki, he was very distracted

Haya was up and out early, she had food ready for Shigure along with a note. "Shigure, I went out for a bit, there is food warmed and ready for you xoxo Haya"

Shigure was up early and smiled at the note.

Kyo was up around 7am, he went into the kitchen to start cooking

She came back with pill box. "I'm home" she called to him taking off her shoes and going to the kitchen.

“Welcome back.” He said as he was at the table eating

“So I guess Shigure spent the night with his new girlfriend last night.” Yuki said

He nodded. "Yuki...after we're done here how about we go to breakfast? It's on me" he said. "I would like to talk to you about something"

"Thanks" she said grabbing some food and sat down setting her box on the table and started to eat

After the jewelry store Hatori took him out to breakfast and sat back in the corner booth with him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Hatori" Yuki asked him looking over the menu

"I had a nightmare last night, I rarely get them, it woke me out of a restless sleep and Tohru out of a deep sleep....what was it like with Akito Yuki? My nightmare was about her...also how would you like to have Tohru sucking your cock as Kyo and I fuck her?"

Yuki went quiet as he looked over the menu, he didn't want to relive the abuse Akito put him through and took a deep breath as the waitress came over.

"You're normal Dr. Sohma?" she asked.

"Yes, just coffe and eggs please" he told her looking to Yuki.

"Bacon and eggs with white toast and a orange juice" he said handing the menu back to her. "Come here often?"

"Before Tohru I did, now I come once in a while" he told him.

"Akito as you know was very abusive the younger kids, I can't fathom what you, Shigure and that snake went through with her"

"It wasn't easy and I hate using my memory supression on people, especially when I had to do it because of the kids you were playing with" he told him as the drinks arrived.

Yuki nodded and sighed taking a sip of juice. "Did you hurt Miss Honda?" he asked.

"No, she was perfectly fine, she is the one that calmed me down" he told him.

"To answer your question, yes, just the once though"

"Understood" he said as the food arrived quickly.

They began to eat and talk about the rings and after breakfast he took him shopping and grabbed a bridal magazine for her to look over when she wanted too

Tohru got up and went down into the kitchen. “Morning Kyo.” 

“Morning, how are you feeling”

“I’m good.” She sits down

“I went in and got in birth control like you wanted me too” Haya told him

They walked back to his place. “Tohru?” Hatori called you her, having hid the rings in his pocket inside his coat

“Good, did you take a pill yet today?”

“In here.” She said from the kitchen

“I have” she said

He went to the kitchen

“Good girl.” He said as he got done eating and started the dishes 

Kyo set food in front of Tohru as he saw Hatori and Yuki walk in

“Did you sleep well Miss Honda?”

“Yes I did, how about yourself?”

“It was fine” he said

Hatori set a bag on the table

“What’s in the bag?” She asked

“Gifts for you”

“Really? Can I open it now?” She asked smiling

“Of course you can” he said smiling at her

She smiles and grabs the bag opening it

There all sorts of cute shirts and hair ties and a gift card to one of her favorite stores

“Oh thank you so much, I love everything.” She gets up and hugs him.

Shigure gets done with the dishes. “So what would baby girl like to do today?”

He hugs her back. “Glad you like them” he said smiling

“You and anything you want”

She then hugs Yuki. “Thank you as well.”

“Hmmm, well I think I have an idea that might be fun. Go get daddy your leash"

“She nodded and went to get it and came back

“You’re welcome, I told him your favorite store and we went there”

He puts it on her collar and takes her outside

“You all are the best.” She goes to put everything away.

Kyo starts doing the dishes

She follows him

Hatori smiled. “I’ll be right back” he said heading to his office

“You ok Yuki, you seem lost in thought.” Kyo said

Shigure takes her to the park, there were not a lot of people but a few

“Hatori is acting weird” he said

She looked around

“What do you mean?”

Shigure then took her to a secluded part of the park. “Make daddy hard.”

“She Open his robe and pulled him out taking him deep in her mouth

“Mmm good girl” he said softly

“He bought a bunch of stuff today...”

“Like what” he drys his hands and faces Yuki

He lowered his voice. “He bought Miss Honda an engagement and wedding ring, and everything in that bag”  
Hatori came back

Haya moaned

“Oh....” he pauses seeing him come back in. “So anything fun plans today?”

Shigure started getting hard.

“No, hadn’t planned anything"

She kept going

“How about you start working on your 50 shades room.” Kyo laughs a bit 

“Ahh... good girl, now bend over.”

“Good idea” he said going to scout out a good room

She does so. “Is daddy going to cum in my pussy?”

Kyo blushes.. then looks at Yuki

“Yes but don’t moan to loud or people will see us.” He said pulling down her panties

He was blushing too

“Yes daddy” she said

“Yuki, did he ask you about Tohru?”

He then pushes his cock deep inside her pussy

“Yes he did, I told him once, but if it’s good I may be back"

She moaned softly

“Oh you poor bastard. Yuki... she’s wonderful"

He then starts pounding into her. “Mm ahhh”

“How would you know?” He asked. “Damn cat”

“Oohhh” she moaned

“Think stupid rat”

“How does it... feel... being fucked in... public?”

“Amazing Daddy”

His eyes went wide. “Damn cat..."

“Should we try this with Tohru?” Shigure sticks a finger in her ass

“Jealous are we?” Kyo asked

“Yes, we should daddy”

He glared at him. “Maybe a little “

“Ahhh that’s a good girl.” He goes harder

He puts his arm around Yuki’s shoulders “Yuki have you even had sex yet?”

His face turned a deep shade of red

“Mmm Daddy...”

He smiles and drags Yuki to find Hatori.

“Cum for daddy... mmm.” He smacks her ass

Where are we going?”

“Ahh!!!” She moaned softly

“We have to tell the doctor our little Yuki is a virgin”

“Who’s daddy’s good girl” he goes harder

“I am!!”

“N-no we don’t “ he said. “Hatori does not care about my sex life”

“He goes into her hard and harder and cums hard inside her

“Oh but Tohru might.” He smiles

“Mmm!!!” She says 

He blushed more

Hatori looks up

“Oh did baby girl not cum?” He asked 

Yuki and kyo walk into the room. “Our Yuki here has never had sex”

“No daddy....”

“We will have to fix that, right now”

He lays in the grass. “Want to ride daddy?”

“Hmm, do you think she will be up to it?” Kyo asked

“Yes I do “ she said sitting on him

“Let me ask her” Hatori said texting her

“Then ride it baby” he said pinching her nipples 

Tohru hangs up her shits then sees her phone go off, she saw it was from Hatori. With out reading it she goes into another spare room that he was in. “I was just down the hall you could have just called for me...” she looks around the room seeing the chains, whips and other things. “What’s going on?”

He blushed. “Yuki, hasn’t had sex yet, we want to know if you are up for that, this going to be our playroom”

She bounces on him hard, trying to contain her moans

She blushes. “Well um sure I think I’m ok”

“You better cum for daddy, or I’ll punish you.” Shigure said

She was trying hard to cum for him

“Great” he said closing the door behind her

He sticks two fingers in her ass and uses his other hand to rub her clit

Kyo stands there smiling 

“When did you get the chains and whips?” Tohru asked

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

“Please tell me.” She said

“It actually Shigure’s, he asked to keep them here, wanted to find out what you were comfortable with, I would like to get a sex swing”

Her face turns bright red.

“I think Shigure is a bad influence on you.” Kyo said

“Yes well...we did grow up together"

Haya felt herself on the verge

Shigure thrust up into her

“Well did you want the swing now or after we play with Tohru

“I think after we play we Tohru, I still have to buy it”

She almost got to loud

“Shhh baby girl”

Kyo gets behind Tohru putting his arms around her. “So where do we want Tohru?”

“I think my room, more space as this isn’t done yet"

She came hard and fast on him

Kyo takes Tohru to the big bedroom.

“Good girl, now clean daddy’s dick”

“No” she said

Yuki and Hatori follows

“Oh being a bad girl?” He said pushing her off him and gets dressed and gets her dressed as well and drags her home.

They get to the bedroom and Tohru sits on the bed

She follows him

Hatori smiled. “Okay Yuki pull your cock out, Tohru who do you fucking you today and who’s cock are you sucking all the way through?”

“Whoever’s you want daddy I’ll leave everything up to you.”

“I want her ass this time” Kyo said

Shigure brings her home and takes her to the bedroom and undressed her. He then ties her up, with her legs spread, “You have been a bad girl"

“You will have Kyo in you ass, you will suck Yuki and I will fuck you, and then Yuki will fuck you and you will finish me off"

“Yes daddy"

Tohru takes off her clothing 

“Let Yuki do some for play with her first”

Shigure pulls out a whip. “You won’t clean daddy’s cock?”

She opened her mouth 

“Alright, she likes it rough”

He pulls out his cock putting it in her mouth

Tohru blushes

Yuki blushes as well. “Miss Honda....” he said softly

Haya started sucking

“It’s ok Yuki, just breath”

“Good girl” he goes deeper

He took a few slow deep breathes and relaxed

"Mmm" she said

“Would it help if one of them joins you?”

"S-sure" he said blushing more.

"Which one would you like?" Hatori asked.

"I-I guess you pick Miss Honda" Yuki said

“I want Daddy Hari” 

“Have fun Hatori” 

Shigure pulls his cock out “You going to be a girl now?”

"Maybe" she said looking at him, loving how defiant she was being to him

"Take you clothes off Yuki, relax" he said

Yuki nodded and did so and blushed when Hatori got undressed. 

"On your hands and knees and put his cock back in your mouth"

He whips her a bit

She gets on her hands and knees. “Come here Yuki

She moaned loudly

He went to her.

Hatori got on the bed and started to eat her out

“You like being a bad girl?”

She takes Yuki's cock in her mouth “mmm mmmmm”

"Yes daddy" she said looking at him

He whips her harder then grabs a vibrator turns it on high and puts it in her pussy

"Ahh Ahhh!!!" she yelled

Hatori went deep in her pussy with his tongue

Shigure sits down on a chair and watches

Tohru goes deeper on Yuki's cock.

Kyo goes over and starts licking Tohru's asshole

Hatori spreads her ass cheeks so he can get in there more.

Yuki moans softly

"Have her swallow your cum Yuki"

He nodded and puts his hand on her head

Haya squirmed and moaned. "I-I won't disobey daddy again" she moaned out

“Mmmmm mmmmmm”

Shigure turned it down to the lowest setting

She panted heavily.

He smiled. "Your pussy tastes so good"

He walks over to her and unties her. “Good girl.

Her pussy was dripping wet “mmm mmmm"

Haya watched him.

"Baby do you want Yuki in your pussy?"

He was starting to pant. "Mmm, Miss Honda..."

He leans down and kisses her gently

“No daddy I want to taste his cum.” She goes back to sucking his cock

He nodded and put his cock in he pussy. "Kyo, get in her ass"

Yuki monaed more and started to fuck her mouth

She kissed back

He nodded and put his cock in he pussy. "Kyo, get in her ass"

Kyo slowly pushes it in. “Ahhh she’s so tight”

He steps back “Did I hurt you?”

"A little, but I deserved it for being bad"

"Oh..." he said

Yuki held her head in place as she continued to fuck her mouth

“Then be a good girl from now on

“Mmmm mmmm” she moan loadly

"Yes daddy" she said

"I'm cumming Miss Honda" he said going faster in her mouth

“Do I need to make you cum again?”

She nods her head “Mmm mmm” 

“Ahh shit I’m close already, her ass is so tight.. “ Kyo said

He grabbed a handful of hair and came hard in her mouth

Hatori was sill pounding her pussy hard

“Mmmm mmmmmm” she swallows all of it”

Kyo pulls out of her ass, “I’m not cumming yet.”

"I love her pussy, so sweet tasting"

Yuki blushed and kept fucking her mouth

“I’m surprised you haven’t fucked her at work.” 

Tohru arches her back cumming.

“Oh, babygirl came already came” Kyo said

"Oh I will, I haven't found the right time"

"Maybe since she didn't have permission she needs to be punished?" Yuki says

“Oh? How should we punish her Yuki?”

"Tying her up and using toys on her....or not letting her cum again"

Hatori held her into place not moving. "Kyo get on the other side of me, Yuki stay there...Tohru, start rubbing their cocks with your hands, use only your tongue on the head, no more in your mouth"

Kyo moves on the side of hatori. Yuki on the right, Kyo on left and hatori behind her. She takes a hold of both their cocks stroking them

Yuki was moaning

Hatori none of them knowing was secertly taping what they were doing with Tohru, he gripped her hips and began to pound her pussy as she stroked them.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuki was moaning

Hatori none of them knowing was secertly taping what they were doing with Tohru, he gripped her hips and began to pound her pussy as she stroked them.

She went back and forth between licking the head of their cocks.

“Damn this girl is addicting.” Kyo moans softly

“Agreed” both Hatori and Yuki said in unison

Her pussy was already throbbing from cumming the first time

Hatori grabbed her hair and smacked her ass. “Are you going to cum without permission again?” Hatori asked her  
Haya looked up at Shigure. “You’re addicting Daddy”

“Ahhhh, no daddy.”

“Well thank you baby girl,” should we order some lunch?”

“Yes please”

“That’s a good girl”

“Where would you like to order from?”

She licks the tip of yukis cock. “Hmmmm”

“Yuki, come take over” Hatori said

“Nothing spicy, but wherever “

Yuki moved behind Tohru

Shigure pulls out his phone ordering some Chinese food

“Slam into her pussy” he told him

Haya got a robe on. “I love almond chicken “

Yuki puts the tip of his cock in them slams in her

“Ahhhhhh Yuki... your so big...”

Shigure orders her some then hangs up the phone. “It should be here soon"

She nodded and sat next to him

“You love big cocks don’t you baby?” Hatori asked

“Yes daddy.” 

“Will you fuck us anywhere?” Kyo asked

“Yes daddy”

“Pound that pussy hard Yuki, our little loves it rough” he said moaning. “I think Monday Tohru will feel daddy’s love at work, would you like that baby, having daddy Hari’s cock at work?”

Haya snuggled into him

“Ahhh but, what if someone sees us.” She strokes Kyo's cock faster

“So baby tell me more about yourself” Shigure said

“No one will see us, my door locks and the blinds are down"

“I’m allergic to citrus anything citrus” she said. “My parents live in Kyoto, I am a model, I love people have been watching porn since I was 14”

“But what if they hear us”

Yuki smacks her ass “maybe we should do it in class then.” Yuki said

“Oh crap I think Yuki became one of us now.” Kyo smiles

“Since 14? Well that seems young” he smiles 

“You’ll have to be quiet then”

“Yes well, I wanted someone as perverted as I am and you are”

“Yes he has, Tohru is our amazing sweet girl”

“Well you have a point there.” He smiles hugging her

Tohru blushes 

“Ahh, Miss Honda...I’m getting close...” Yuki moaned

“Yes, I do have a question for you”

“Cum in her pussy”

“Ask anything my dear.”

Yuki cums deep in her pussy 

“Ahhh, daddy please can I cum...”

“Yes baby cum, finish me off"

“Do you want kids?” She asked

“Hatori lay on your back, tohru let him take your ass, I want that pussy.” Kyo said 

“Hmmm I think so, maybe one day yes”

He does so

“How many?” She asked

Tohru slides Hatori's cock in her ass, kyo lays her back against hatori as he then takes her pussy. “Yuki you can take her mouth again if you want"

“I want a girl and boy” he smiles

“So do I” she said

Hatori pounded her ass

Yuki slipped back in her mouth

“Mmm mmmm” she moans 

The food then comes and Shigure pays for it and brings in to the table

She sat down with him to eat. “Thank you”

He moaned loving how she felt

Yuki moaned louder

“Your very welcome, anything for my baby girl”

“Ahhh... I’m cumming...” Kyo moaned

“Me too” Hatori said exploding hard in her

“What about you?” Haya asked

Tohru cums hard feeling them all cum in her at once

“Well I wright books, I love home cooked meals, I like going on long walks”

“Well I will cook for you, anytime you want”

You could hear both guys panting hard

“Aww, that’s really nice of you”

Yuki and Kyo pull out there cocks and lay on the bed. 

“I...I think that’s.. enough sex for this... weekend” Tohru said

Hatori smiled. “Well nothing says you can’t suck me” he said holding her

“Anything for you, but I can’t wear my collar at work or use the toy, in case I have to go to radiology”

“I think I’m ok with that.”

“I’ll let you guys be.” He kisses tohru then goes to clean up.

“Hmmm good point, fine but you must still flirt with Tohru.” He kisses her

“Yes sir” she said

Hatori held her close

Yuki went to clean up as well

“If your a good girl I’ll take you on a little vacation.”

“Well let me get cleaned up and I’ll make us lunch.” Tohru said getting off his lap

He kissed her softly

“Ooh really? Where?”

She kisses him back

“Hmmm maybe the beach or a nice cabin in the woods with some snow. Just depends”

“I love the snow, oh I can crochet too”

He cleans himself up and puts his pants on and lays down

“Oh? That’s cool. Seems your parent thought you a lot.”

She cleans up and puts a cute dress on. She then makes her way into the kitchen to start making there lunch

"Yes my mother did she wanted to make sure I was the perfect Japanese housewife, was mad when I told her I was going to model and be a nurse"

Yuki came down after he dressed to help her. "I didn't hurt you at all did I?" he asked

“Well you can still do both if you really wanted to.”

“No, not at all, I feel bad though, I mean you have your girlfriend” she looks down a bit sad

"Don't feel bad, I will tell her the truth and hope it's okay from there, you felt amazing and in the short time you've been with Hatori he's taught you all of this?" he asked.

"Mmm, maybe"

“Yes, he did. Yuki... i want you to be happy. So if there is anything I can do to help your relationship just let me know.”

“However I don’t mind being a house husband, I’m just not the best at cooking"

"I will let you know"

"Great, you can still keep writing, as long as you can keep house a bit"

“I think I can do that” he said

She smiled at him.

"May I help you cook?"

“Oh sure if you want to.” She smiles. Kyo walks down the stairs.

“Well I have the late shift tonight, see you both later.”

“Ok have a good day Kyo.”

“Try and be a good boy Yuki.” Kyo said walking out the door

"Shut up you stupid cat" he said glaring at him and goes back to helping Tohru. "Miss Honda...have you talked about marriage with Hatori?"

"I love the whip, it stung just enough" she told him

“A little, but thing big. I love him and would want to marry him” 

“Oh? Well I can use it more if you want.”

"What would you do if you knew he had two rings?"

"Oh yes, I would love that"

She looked at him. “What?!”

“How would you feel about moving in with me? I know it’s early in the relationship”

"Sure, I would like that and if you know anyone that needs a place, this one will be open"

"Yes, I was with him this morning when he got them"

"Think about it Miss Honda, he got an engagement and wedding ring" he said looking at his phone. "What the hell..?" and forwarded the text to Kyo.

Hatori was still napping and having nightmares

“Oh my goodness. I really don’t know what to say”

Kyo looks at his phone with confusion “what the hell?” He asked

"What the hell Shigure" Yuki said sending him back a message. "I think he has planned this, he loves you"

He was tossing and turning in bed

“I love him too, very much and of course I’m going to say yes but I love you and kyo just as much” she said finish cooking and starting to put the food on the table. She then went upstairs and into the big bedroom. She sees the fact that he was tossing and turning and sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand on his back

Shigure would reply with “What’s wrong? You guys are more than welcome to stay at my place, I don’t have a problem with it. I just thought it would make you guys more comfortable to be staying at my new girlfriends house because she will no longer be staying here. It’s up to you guys I’m just trying to be helpful is all”

"Fine, I'll talk to Kyo about it later, you stay with your girlfriend tonight at her place"

He jumped as he woke up. "Tohru...." he said putting his head in her lap

Shigure nods and puts his phone away

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you OK? More nightmares?

"I'm alright now" he said. "Thank you for coming to check on me" he said softly

"Mmm, any allgeries?" she asked.

“Do you want to talk about these nightmares?”

“So far not that I’m aware of”

She nodded and scooted into his lap. "I love you Shigure, I can't wait until the day I become your wife and bear your kids"

"It's the same one I had last night" he told her

He smiles and hugs her “ I look forward to the day as well”

“Unfortunately I’m not entirely sure how much I can help with this, you guys took so much abuse from her, it’s going to take a while to not think the thoughts she wants you to think"

"You just being here for me, Yuki and Kyo is enough" he told her softly.

She kissed him softly. "Let's go watch a movie" she told him

She leans down and kisses him

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He lays down in bed next to her “Pick a movie"

He kisses her back. "Will you come to my office?" he asked her

"Okay dear"

“The one at work or the one here in the house?”

They pick a movie and watch it snuggling together

"The one here" he said getting up and taking her hand

“Ok” she takes his hand and goes into his office with him

"Close your eyes" he told her.

Haya was enjoying herself

She shuts her eyes

Shigure was softly playing with her hair


	17. Chapter 17

After the little girl picked out her stickers she started making her way back towards the children’s ward when she came across Haya “Hey there, I believe you wanted to see me about something earlier? Sorry I just got around to it now, it’s very busy already"

"Yes it is, but I want to talk to you about being with me and Shigure, I'm moving in with him after my parents leave town" she said softly kissing her on the lips

Her eyes widen and she pulls away and steps back a bit “ I am very happy for the two of you, however I’m engaged, I don’t think my fiancé would be very happy about it. Then again Shigure has done so much for me. I’m sorry excuse me” she bows and Starts to walk away

'Damn...' she thought texting him. "I flirted and even kissed her, but you need to talk to Hatori" she texted

“Well thank you for trying, I’m gonna wait a few days before I talk to him. Have a good day at work” he texted her back

The next few hours would fly by, Tohru did her job perfectly but still had that encounter on her mind. She didn’t want to tell anyone and cause a fuss

"Thank you, I will text you when I get home"

Hatori came up to her. "Tohru, is everything alright?" he asked

She looks up at him “Of course, I guess it’s just a little busy day so I’m kind of tired. I’ll be fine after lunch” She said smiling

He took her hand and took her to his office. "No, talk to me" he said closing the door behind her

“I promise you everything‘s OK” She said walking in to his office with him

"Tohru...tell me, you're in a daze and you won't be able to focus on anything if you don't tell me" he said leaning against his desk offering her the chair. "You did amazing with those two children today, that one little girl, Asa, comes in once a month, she likes seeing Sana and I, Sana was the first one to capture her attention, but you, with your gentle nature won brownie points with her, sometimes it's for a well child check, sometimes because she just wants to come see us, we encourage her to come and see it, she knows this place is safe, is it Haya?"

“I’m sorry I’ll try to focus more, I don’t want to cause any trouble for anyone. Now If you will excuse me doctor I really need to get back to work” she said heading to the door

He stood up blocking the door from her getting out. "I won't punish her directly, it's Shigure I will deal with" he said locking the door and shutting the blinds. "I'm not going to take you, I just need a few mintues more with you" he told her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her

She blushes and kisses him back putting her arms around his neck.

Shigure finally made it back home, he walks inside and sees a bunch of boxes “ are you boys moving out already?”

“Yes” they said at the same time.

“Well I enjoyed having you, you know the both of you are always welcome, I am glad to see you guys getting out on your own though.” He said actually being sincere

He felt himself getting hard. "I lied lean over the desk take down your pants and panties" he told her.

Yuki looked at him oddly. "What are you planning Shigure?" he asked

She blushes more “but, what if someone hears us, or if we needed.”

“Planning? Whatever do you mean Yuki?” He replied

"Don't worry so much, quickly take down your pants and panties" he said

"You're up to something....what are you planning with Miss Honda?"

She nods and pulls down her pants and panties and bends over his desk

“Oh Yuki, always so suspicious” he said going to his office

He pulled his cock out, covered her mouth with his hand and slammed into her hard and fast.

He looked at Kyo worried

“Mmmmmm” she moans

Kyo sighs. “Yuki, knowing Tohru, she will end up doing whatever he wants her to. She feels like She has to say yes that’s just the type of person she is"

"I know and it's wrong, he's taking advantage of her"

"Good girl Tohru" he said pounding her hard and fast

“He does care for her, but yes he is. Hopefully it’s just one last time”

She tries not to moan so she shuts her eyes gripping the desk “mm”

He bent her over more causing him to go deepier in her, and before they could both cum he pulled out, he would finish her off at home after work. "Good girl, that was enough of a tease to get us through until we get home, and yes, I will fuck you harder than this when we get there" he told her kissing her nose.

He then wiped himself off and tucked his still hard cock in his pants and sat at his desk

"Hopefully" he said picking up a box to move it to the porch. 'We should text Hatori about moving our boxes and Miss Honda's boxes out tonight"

She fixes her clothing and she was breathing a bit heavily “ok” was all she said before walking out of the office.

“Considering I don’t have any boxes that are extremely heavy and I only have two of them I can just carry them over right now. As for hers I think she said she was going to get her stuff this weekend after going through everything sometime this week”

Yuki nodded. "I had to make several boxes though most of this is junk" 

Hatori texted Kyo and Yuki in a group text. "We didn't have full blown work sex, just enough to give us both a high" he said before turning his attention to Shigure. "Call off your girlfriend, my poor fiancee looks so dazed and confused by her, you two better not be up to something Shigure"


	18. Chapter 18

He grabbed the engagement ring and got on one knee opening the box. "Tohru Honda, we've known each other for a couple of years but these past couple of weeks have been the best, will you make me happy and become my wife?" he asked her.

She started to fall asleep with him playing with her hair, her head on his chest

She opens her eyes looking down at him, her heart racing and pounding in her chest. “Yes” she said as a few tears went down her face

He felt her fall asleep on him. Once she was fully asleep he turned the movie off

He put it on her finger and stood up kissing her and wiped her eyes. "It's okay Tohru" he told her.

She was asleep on his chest

She hugs him tightly. “I’m just so happy, that someone like you wants to be with someone like me...”

He smiled softly at her. "Yes, for the rest of our lives"

'What about Kyo, she thought in her head' “I’m so happy, let’s eat lunch before it gets cold.” She smiles up at him

"Yes, let's go eat" he said taking her hand. "You can pin your ring to the inside of your scrubs" he told her.

Haya's one leg was stretched out and her other leg resting comfortably on Shigure's body

“I can’t where it at work?” She asked

He smiles and just watches her sleep

"You can, if you want too"

“Well of course I want to, I want to announce to everyone that I’m going to be marrying you. I want to get you a ring to”

"Of course, I have your wedding ring too" he said taking her hand in his

“Well save that one for the wedding day” she said walking into the kitchen and over to the table “Huh Yuki what’s wrong?” She asked him. The look on his face was sadness and his confusion.

"I told my girlfriend what I did...she's really mad at me"

She walks over to him. “Oh, Yuki I’m so sorry. Do you want me to try and talk to her?”

"She said to give her a few days, she was hurt, but she did the same to me so it's fine"

“Wait, she cheated on you? Hmmm, still though, I feel like this is my fault.” She sits down. “I didn’t mean for this to happen”

"No, Miss Honda it's not your fault, please don't think that" he told her. "She said it's been since she left"

“She’s been cheating on you, since her vacation? I’m so sorry, is there anything I can do?”

"No, I'm okay, or I will be, thank you for letting me have you...but I"m pretty sure it's over, and Shigure offered Kyo and I his new girlfriend's house"

“Your welcome. Wait what? That seems a little odd, I mean I’m glad he’s got a girlfriend and everything"

"Yeah, apparently she is a co-worker of yours"

“Really? What’s her name do you know?” She asked to taking a bite of the food

"Nurse Haya Minamino" Hatori said.

After a while Haya slowly woke up

“Oh, she’s really nice, I think she’ll be good for him.”

Shigure had fallen asleep

She smiled and grabbed her phone and took a picture of him then set it down and starts to suck his cock

“Mmm” he moans a bit as he slowly open his eyes.

“So, she’s moving in and they’re wondering if you and Kyo want to take her place? That does seem a bit weird I guess he’s just trying to be considerate though” She said trying to give him the benefit of the doubt

She looked up at him and went down a little further on him.

"Yes, well I guess it could be a good thing, I hadn't planned on living with Shigure forever"

“Hmmmm dose baby girl need daddy’s cock again?”

“Yes, but how do you feel about living with Kyo”

"Yes I do, whip me daddy"

"It will be fine, we stay pretty well away from each o ther"

He smiles and gets up. “Bend over”

“Well I have notice the two of you seem to be getting along better these days

She does so willingly

"Yes, we are, it had a lot to do with you Miss Honda"

He pulls out the whip and smacks her with it lightly 

“Really you think so?” She blushes a bit

She moaned. "Oh daddy....again"

"Yes I do, and Kyo would say the same"

He whips her again but a bit harder

Tohru blushes dark red “well, thank you.”

"Ooh yes daddy, I'm so wet..."

"You're welcome Miss Honda, when you get married...I won't be able to call you Miss Honda anymore"

He slides his dick in her pussy “Ahh, daddy loves his baby girls tight pussy”

“You can always call me Tohru.” She smiles

"I love daddy's cock, so good" she said. "Whip me as you fuck me daddy"

"Yes, I suppose I could...." he said softly

"Yuki is to polite to call you Tohru, he's called you Miss Honda for so long, it would take a long for him to brea himself of that habit" Hatori said

He pounds into her and whips her

“Well you can call me miss sohma if you want.” She blushes

"Ooh yes!!! Mmmm"

"Miss Sohma...." he said testing it out, if felt weird to him. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it"

"Mrs. Hatori Sohma" Hatori said. "I love the sound of it, it is beautiful. Mrs. Tohru Sohma, even prettier"

He rubs her clit with two fingers

“Stop your both making me blush.” She stands up clearing her plate from the table

"Would you like help, Miss Tohru?" he asked

She moaned louder

He whips her a bit harder

“No thank you I got it but thanks.” She smiles and cleans the dishes then goes to hang up the laundry

He smiled. "Alright, what would you like me to do?" he asked her.

Hatori was eating and looking up venues for weddings

“Anything you want Yuki.” She smiles as a nice breeze blows threw her hair

He helped her hang the laundry. "I hope, I can find the right girl for me, and I hope Kyo can as well"

“I hope as well.” Can you finest up here Yuki? I need to talk to hatori about something really fast”

"Yes of course Miss Tohru" he said taking over.

He was still looking over venues

She walks back in the house and walks over to Hatori “Can I talk to you really fast? It’s nothing bad or anything.”

"Yes of course, what is it?" he asked looking up at her

“Well, I feel so bad.” She looks down sadly. “I I feel like I’ve ruined Yuki‘s relationship, I just want both of them to be happy,” a tear goes down her face. She seemed generally concerned for them. She just wanted them to each have a happy relationship little did she know that they already did but the three of them did not quite know it yet

He pulled her closer and into his lap. "Shh shhh it's okay, I have an idea" he told her softly

She looks up at him “What is it? Tell me what I can do to help with this idea of yours"

"Okay, calm down" he told her rubbing her back. "So what if we get married, and you have Yuki and Kyo as your boyfriends, I'm willing to share you"

“Really? You would do that?” She hugs him tightly and kisses him deeply. “See, this is why I love you. Your loving, kind caring

He kissed her back. "Yes Tohru, though we're going to have to get a bigger house, because I have a feeling that not only will you have my children but theirs as well, we'll get a big bed so the four of us can sleep in it"

"I'll help after I study tomorrow, but we only do this if they want to" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course" he said rubbing her back.

Yuki came back in. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked asked

“Oh crap I was suppose to help you I’m sorry, it’s nothing for now. I’m going to go study for a bit.” She kisses hatori then yukis cheek and goes to grab her book

Hatori smiles and watches her. "If you have questions I will help you" he called after her.

"Is she okay? She's acting weird even for her"

"She is fine Yuki" he told him going back to looking at venues

Yuki texted Kyo. "Hatori asked Miss Honda to marry him"

Kyo texts back “Oh.... well I’m happy for them”

"I think Hatori has more planned but I am not in the know" he told her  
him*

“Knowing him yes. We have to get them something for them since they're engaged"

"Agreed" he said  
.   
"Yuki, would you or Kyo like to be my best man?" he asked.

Haya smiled and looked behind her

“Well I’m sure either one of us would love to.” Yuki said

Shigure whips her again. “Daddy’s going to cum deep inside your pussy.” He goes a bit faster as he rubs her clit

"Mmm, oh daddy, make me cum.." she begged

"Kyo what do you say?"

He drops the whip and starts licking her asshole 

“Sure I would love that, thank you for asking.” He replied

"Also one more question" he said as he texted Kyo. "Would you both be willing to be Tohru's boyfriends? She is feeling guilty and I want to make it up to her"

"Oh!!! Yes!!! Mmm daddy...."

“Oh, we yes I would, but you're ok with it?” Kyo replied

“Why does she feel that way?” Yuki asked

He takes his hand off her clit and spanks her ass

"Ohh, mmm....so good, fuck me harder"

"It was my idea" he texted back. "Because she thinks it's her fault for everything and I want her happy and you both make her happy, she seemed very happy with the idea"

He fucks her harder 

“Well I’m ok with it but we don’t want to get in the way of your happiness” Yuki said

He sets the phone down. "Great, Kyo is the best man, would you walk Tohru down the aisle?" he asked Yuki

"She can get her two friends to come and since Kureno is dating her blonde friend they'll naturally be invited, but be warned....Ayame will want to come too, you have to be nice Yuki"

“I’ll put up with him for miss tohru, but you know Shigure will not only want to be there but have one more night with her.”

"I am aware of that, no doubt he'll use that new girlfriend to help him with something, I may have to has Sana to keep Tohru busy"

“And knowing her if he did do horrible things to her she wouldn’t tell us”

"Yes, I won't tortue you by making you watch them, I will go myself" he told him

“ thank you, it was bad enough I had to listen to them. I just wanted to go in there and rescue her”

"I believe it, he is the bigger pervert out of the two of us"

“I’m surprised he doesn’t have kids already.”

"Yes well, the only would that would have carried them is Akito, and that would have been hell for all of us, though I am sure there are a few Shigures running loose out that"

“He may be a pervert but he did let me stay with him when I needed to get the hell out of there, and he’s your friend, so I guess we should stop talking trash. So is there anything you need me to do?”

"Why don't you use my laptop to look at bigger houses, if we are to have Tohru and we each give hre one kid, we'll need a bigger space"

He gets on his laptop and starts looking up houses for them.

Yuki saved a few houses he thought would be good enough for the four of them plus kids.

He couldn't believe he of all people were going to be Tohru's boyfriend, along with Kyo, and Hatori as her husband. It didn't make sense to him, it still didn't, but he didn't want Tohru to feel guilty about him and his now ex girlfriend. Yuki would do anything to make her happy, her smile was what got him and Kyo through any rough patch.

Hatori had told Tohru he didn't want an open relationship, but he slowly changed his mind as he knew it was her that got the two through the worst moments of their lives, and it was her that was going to keep the smiles on their faces for a long time to come


	19. Chapter 19

Hatori went upstairs. "Tohru?" he called to her.

Haya panted. "So close..." she said pushing herself back on him making him go deeper.

Tohru was sitting at the desk that was in the master bedroom. She finished reading a sentence as she turns around “Yes?”

He goes as deep as he could pounding her. He then sticks his tongue inside her ass

“Ahh!!!” She said coming hard

“Would you let your two friends know you are engaged and ask one to be your maid of honor and there other to be your bridesmaid, Yuki will walk you down the aisle”

He would thrust one hard thrust deep inside her and came as well

“Of course I’ll text him right now” she pulls out her phone. The first person she would text would be Arisa asking her to be her maid of honor. Of course she was keeping up with telling them everything. 

“Do you think Kisa would like to be the flower girl?” She asked Hatori. She then texted her friend Hanna asking if she would be a bridesmaid.

“Yes, she would love that, and I will see if Hiro be the ring bearer”

“Oh dear sweet Tohru I would be honored” Hanna said

Haya moaned loudly

She texted Hannah back “Thank you so much I’ll get back to you when we have a bit more details.” She got a very long message from her other friend about being the maid of honor. Tohru smiles and would reply back to her as well.

“Do you think Rin and Kagura would want to be bridesmaids as well?”

After cumming Shigure slowly pulls his dick out of her as well as his tongue.

“Yes, I think so” he said handing his phone to her

Haya panted hard

“Did I overdo it?” Shigure asked

She gets their phone numbers out of his phone and puts them into her own. She then hands him back his phone. She then sent both of them a message asking if they would like to be part of the wedding and be a bridesmaid.

“Not at all, it felt amazing"

Kagura replied back with a yes and Rin said sure she didn’t mind

“I’m glad” he said laying next to her

Tohru smiles. “They both said yes. Should we pick a date?"

“I was thinking a year from now. I have some venues saved on the computer, how fact o you want it? Tell me what you is want and I will make it happen “

“Well how about a spring wedding that way it’s not too hot or too cold”

“April then? Hmm Sana will want to come, oh maybe Momiji for ring bearer?”

“Any of the coworkers are more than welcome to come. I think he would love to be the ringbearer.

He unlocked his phone again pulled up his number and gave it to her

She puts the number into her phone and would message him. “Well I can tell the next year is going to be busy between planning the wedding school and work"

“Yeah, any other number you want?” He asked as his phone pinged.

“Tell Tohru she is a delight to work with” Sana texted him

“No I think that’s everyone for right now..” she smiles “I’m going To do a bit more studying. I think tomorrow I’m going to go back Shigure's place to get the rest of my stuff”

“Okay, well you have impressed my cold hearted head nurse, she says you are a delight to work with”  
He said kissing her. “Call me if you need help”

“I like working with her to and alright.” She goes back to studying

He goes to check on Yuki

Haya smiled at him

Yuki had written down the top three houses that he found “ well surprisingly these are really cheap, I couldn’t find a history on any of them but these places are huge” he said handing him the piece of paper

“How about tomorrow we go to my place so I can show you where you’ll be living” Shigure said

“I would love too”

“Great I will call them later, you can stay here tonight"

“Alright” Yuki said

“How about we go out to dinner to celebrate.” Shigure said

“Great, what should I wear?”

Hatori calls a few of the houses

The first house that he called was a bit closer to town, it had four bedrooms and 2 1/2 bathrooms. The second house was a bit bigger and more towards the countryside it had five bedrooms and three full bathrooms.

“Just something cute and simple, I don’t have my tux with me so we can’t go anywhere too fancy”

“Ooh I can’t wait to see you in one”

He set a time to go see it that night

He also looked for a bed for four people

Shigure gets dressed “ so what’s your favorite restaurant around here?”

"Did you want me to go with you or stay with Miss Tohru?” Yuki asked

“I will show you” she said getting dressed

“I would like you both to go”

“Don’t forget to put your collar on” he said smiling

“If that’s the case then shouldn’t we wait for Kyo?” He asked

“I have made that call already to get him out of working the rest of his shift”

“Yes Daddy” she said

Then Kyo walked in the door. 

“Perfect timing” Yuki said

The two of them then walked out of the house

"Tohru baby, come down here please?" he called

She took his hand. "I can't wait to see your place" she told him.

Tohru walks down into the living room “Yes?”

“I can’t wait for you to see it either” they said as they got into town

"We're going to see a bigger house for us, do you mind putting your studies on hold for a bit?" he asked

She took him to her favorite place. 

The people looked up and smiled. "You're usual today Haya?"

"No, not today Shin" she said. "I eat here a lot"

“Yeah I can do that.” She said walking over to the table and grabbing her purse

“I can see that,” He said as they were led to a table over by a window and handed to menus

Yuki followed her out, as did Hatori. 

"I'm looking into a four person bed, unless you don't want to sleep in the same bed, Yuki, Kyo" he said opening the door for Tohru and whom ever was behind her.

"I love this place, I will take my usual tea though" she told the waitress.

She nodded and went off to get her two of the teas

“I suppose I’m fine with it. I guess that just means Yuki and I will end up getting to know each other a bit more than we already do” Kyo said 

Tohru gets in the passenger seat of the car and put her seatbelt on. 

Kyo gets in the backseat sitting behind her

Shigure looks over the menu “Well since you come here all the time what do you recommend?"

"You don't have too, I can get you guys bigger beds, especially the nights I have to work over nights I would perfer Tohru be with one of you guys" he said getting in.

Yuki got in behind Hatori and buckled in. "I like that idea, bigger beds, I would perfer not to have Kyo next to me I might hurt him in my sleep"

"The Japanese Ginger pork is good" she told him. "That's what I usually get"

The waitress came back with the drinks

“Fair warning if you even try kicking my ass I don’t think our precious little flower will let you touch her for a week.” Kyo said smiling

He folded his menu and place is it down on the table. “Well then that’s what I’ll get”

"Yeah, it would be easier with seperate beds" Hatori said pulling up to the first house

The waitress came back. "Your usual huh times two?"

"Haha, yup, thanks" she said

The first house was a beautiful color of white. It had a it had a parking garage and a beautiful dining room with a beautiful white kitchen. The three bedrooms were a lovely size along with the bathrooms. In the backyard there was a decent sized pool and a really big patio.

Tohru gets out of the car and smiles. “Well this one seems nice”

Shigure takes a sip of his tea

"Yes it does, but will it hold children? It doesn't look big enough for the four of us plus however many children we may have" he told her holding her around the waist"

"Yes, I agree, it's nice but small"

The four of them walked inside the house. Inside it was very spacious. “ well the inside is beautiful.” She’s in makes her way upstairs when she comes across the master bedroom. Attached to the master bedroom was a huge bathroom including two sinks, tons of storage space a huge bathtub and a shower. Attached to the bathroom was a huge walk-in closet

He followed her

Yuki went into another room looking around.

"Our child could take the closet as their room...."

“I figured we would just turn one bedroom into a giant nursery.” 

The bedroom Yuki went into was a decently sized bedroom. It also had three windows leading in a lot of natural light with a decently sized closet

"Why don't we look at the other house before we decide, I like it, but I would like more"

“Yeah that’s fine with me” 

“So when do you think you’ll be able to meet your family??” Shigure asked

"Well I have to work all week this week and I have a week off my parents are coming in then, so in a couple of weeks, as long as they are in the house I can't watch my porn or have sex, they would be pissed if they knew I had sex already, I can't even have my toys, I'll have to keep them at your place, but I do have a choker I can wear, they hate my chokers, it will be my temp collar" she told him.

"Let's go look at the next house before we decide, you can thank Yuki for looking up the houses for me, if all else fails we'll have the wedding here and the reception as well"

“Strict parents, I hope they like me”

They walk out of the house and get back into the car. They then make their way out towards the countryside a bit. It wasn’t a two long of a drive

"As long as you aren't the pervert I know you are, then you will be fine" she told him

Hatori pulled up to the house and looked at it. "This looks nice"

"Yes it does" Yuki said looking at the outside

“I know when I need to be a good boy” he said as the waitress would bring them their food.

”It’s a lovely pink color, and I like the yard” She said stepping out of the car

“I know when I need to be a good boy” he said as the waitress would bring them their food.

”It’s kind of creepy all the way back here, I guess I’m just not used to being out on the countryside"

She said as they turned into the driveway. The house was tucked back, woods surrounding them. Once the car stopped moving she got out looking at the house. “ it’s cute, kind a rustic”

"Agreed and it's six bedrooms, enough for all of us"

"Yes, I love this one, I would like this one, Kyo, Yuki?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I love it, it's perfect"

“Yeah I like it, has enough room for kids plus each of us to have our own room plus a workout room or some thing”

“I like it to” Tohru said

Hatori called the realtor and told him that it was the one they wanted and paid for it right away

“Damn how much money do you have?” Kyo asked

“I have to admit you and I’m impressed I know most people wouldn’t be able to pay for it right on the spot” Tohru said

Hatori smirked and smiled. "It's going to be a couple of weeks before we can move in, it's closer to the college and the hospital, easier to work for all of us" he told them

“That’s fine, I’ll just pack up everything I have left over at Shigure and just keep it in boxes. Now that I think about it I don’t really have a lot of stuff it’s mainly just clothing” she said smiling

“Same here” Kyo said

"Great, my place however, is going to be a little more stuff, don't forget the things I got you today Tohru" he said. "There is a basement I can have my office still"

“ Don’t worry I won’t. And I’m sure all of us can help pack up your place.” She smiles as they walked out of the house

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks baby" he said smiling at her. "Alright let's go"

"So my dad's name is Hideo and my mom's name is Amaterasu, I have one older sister, you better not leave me for her, she's sweeter and the good girl"

“I prefer the bad girls,tohru it’s a different story. I’m going to do my very best to get along with your family, I promise”

"Her name is Sara, good cause I'm the bad girl of the family"

Shigure nodded as they ate and talked the rest of the time.


	20. Chapter 20

Monday morning Hatori takes Tohru to work and kisses her softly. "Go show off your pretty ring and invite Head Nurse Nakaya, if you get luck she might allow you to call her Sana, I'll see you at lunch, or maybe before if I'm feeling frisky" he told her

Yuki went to his school interview that was set up by Hatori and got his schedule, he would be starting school at the same time as Tohru, he went back to Shigure's to pack up his room and move it to Hatori's.

'Man, I don't wanna flirt with Tohru....' Haya thought to herself. 'Ugh if it will keep Shigure happy though...'

She put on her best smile and went to see Sana for her assignments

Tohru blushes lightly as she walked away. She continued walking until she saw Sana “Good morning, how was your weekend?” She said politely to both of them.

Shigure was still at Haya's house to thank her for flirting with Tohru he ended up cleaning her entire house. Not sure which bedrooms her parents and sister would be staying in here he ended up cleaning all of them including the guest bathrooms. After cleaning the house he made his way into town. He would shoot her a quick text “ I enjoyed our visit that you had at my house yesterday. For doing as I told you to do this Monday it will be a little surprise for you on your table at home. Be a good girl, love you”

Kyo was back at the house packing up his room as well

Haya didn't see the text until lunch.

"Good Morning Nurse Honda, that is a pretty ring you have on, who's the lucky man?"

"Good morning Tohru, may I talk to you after a bit?" Haya asked

“It’s from Hatori.” She smiles happily “Oh yes of course”

"Ah you lucky girl, all the other girls are going to be pissed, when's the big day?" she asked

“Next April, I would love it if you could be there”

"Oh I would love to come, count me there, let me know the date and time, come with me"

“Don’t worry I will” She nods and begins to follow her

She gave her the charts of the patients she was going to be seeing that day. "I know it's not much but I like to give you the kids because you have such a way with them, you don't mind do you?"

Hatori rounded on his patients and hear the nurses gossiping about the ring Tohru had on and smiled as he found Haya. "You there, what are doing?"

"Ah! Doctor Sohma" she said jumping and looked at him. "I'm taking a small break, do you know Shigure?"

"Of course I know him" he said walking away. "I would stay away from Tohru, I will put you on scut if you touch her" 

"Y-yes sir" she said. 'Great...I have to flirt with her and her noble protector won't let me near her...crap'

“Of course that’s fine, I love dealing with kids. I remember last week I had a kid patient, he was no more than four years old and I believe he was trying to hit on me. Well at least that’s what his mother told me anyway, I found it so adorable.” She said looking over the charts

"Great, there are a couple of kids that needs shots and it comes to physical restraint usually with them, think you can handle it? Has Hatori taught you how to deal with people and shots? Blood draw?"

“Yes, that is the one thing he taught me first. Don’t worry I think I can handle everything.”

"Alright, let's see what you got" she said.

The little girl was freaking out. "I don't want a shot it's going to hurt! NO!!" she said

Hatori went in the room. "Well hello little one, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want a shot Doctor H'ari, it's going to hurt" she said.

"Oh no, it won't, tell me how you have been?"

"I'm good"

Tohru grabs the equipment that she needed before walking into the room. All eyes were on her. She takes a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She smiles gently at the little girl, and stayed quiet while the little girl was talking to Hatori

Hatori smiles at her. "Are you staring at the pretty girl?" he asked.

She nodded not paying him any mind. 

Hatori took the tray from Tohru. "Thank you Nurse Honda, can you keep her attention while I do this?"

"No....I don't want a shot....please Dr. H'ari..." she said trying not to cry

“Hey now don’t cry, why don’t you tell me what you wanna be when you grow up. I remember when I was your age, when my mother asked me the same question you know what I told her? I told her I wanted to be a fairy.” She smiles as she knelt down a bit to have better eye contact with the little girl

She smiled at her. "I want to be a teacher, mommy's a teacher" she told her.

Hatori smiled and wiped her arm before sticking it with the needle

The little girl was solely focused on Tohru and nothing else.

Hatori put a band-aid on her arm and nodded to Tohru he was done. "Brave girl, you did a very good job, go with Nurse Tohru and she'll get you a sticker, I know you love the princess ones, I got new ones for you to pick out"

"I'm done? I didn't feel it" she said looking at him. "Yeah! I love stickers!! Come on Nurse Tohru" she said taking her hand.

Sana nodded to Tohru to do so

She takes a hold of the little girl's hand and walks out of the room, they walk over to the front reception desk where the stickers were. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m gonna let you pick out two today” She said smiling

She smiled wide. "Great thank you!! You're an awesome nurse" she said hugging her.

Tohru hugged her back. "You're welcome, make sure you get good grades and study hard"

"I will!!!"

"Oh yes, she is going to be a great nurse, she was amazing with her, oh and congratulations, I will be there"

"I knew you would be" he told her. "She seems to be your prize pupil"

"She is, she's a fast learner and between what you are teaching her at home and what she will learn at school, she will be top of her class" she told him. "No other shows as much potential as Tohru...Haya might be better suited for the OB/GYN floor, think about it"

"I will thank you Sana" he said walking away to see the next patient.


	21. Chapter 21

After the little girl picked out her stickers she started making her way back towards the children’s ward when she came across Haya “Hey there, I believe you wanted to see me about something earlier? Sorry I just got around to it now, it’s very busy already"

"Yes it is, but I want to talk to you about being with me and Shigure, I'm moving in with him after my parents leave town" she said softly kissing her on the lips

Her eyes widen and she pulls away and steps back a bit “ I am very happy for the two of you, however I’m engaged, I don’t think my fiancé would be very happy about it. Then again Shigure has done so much for me. I’m sorry excuse me” she bows and Starts to walk away

'Damn...' she thought texting him. "I flirted and even kissed her, but you need to talk to Hatori" she texted

“Well thank you for trying, I’m gonna wait a few days before I talk to him. Have a good day at work” he texted her back

The next few hours would fly by, Tohru did her job perfectly but still had that encounter on her mind. She didn’t want to tell anyone and cause a fuss

"Thank you, I will text you when I get home"

Hatori came up to her. "Tohru, is everything alright?" he asked

She looks up at him “Of course, I guess it’s just a little busy day so I’m kind of tired. I’ll be fine after lunch” She said smiling

He took her hand and took her to his office. "No, talk to me" he said closing the door behind her

“I promise you everything‘s OK” She said walking in to his office with him

"Tohru...tell me, you're in a daze and you won't be able to focus on anything if you don't tell me" he said leaning against his desk offering her the chair. "You did amazing with those two children today, that one little girl, Asa, comes in once a month, she likes seeing Sana and I, Sana was the first one to capture her attention, but you, with your gentle nature won brownie points with her, sometimes it's for a well child check, sometimes because she just wants to come see us, we encourage her to come and see it, she knows this place is safe, is it Haya?"

“I’m sorry I’ll try to focus more, I don’t want to cause any trouble for anyone. Now If you will excuse me doctor I really need to get back to work” she said heading to the door

He stood up blocking the door from her getting out. "I won't punish her directly, it's Shigure I will deal with" he said locking the door and shutting the blinds. "I'm not going to take you, I just need a few mintues more with you" he told her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her

She blushes and kisses him back putting her arms around his neck.

Shigure finally made it back home, he walks inside and sees a bunch of boxes “ are you boys moving out already?”

“Yes” they said at the same time.

“Well I enjoyed having you, you know the both of you are always welcome, I am glad to see you guys getting out on your own though.” He said actually being sincere

He felt himself getting hard. "I lied lean over the desk take down your pants and panties" he told her.

Yuki looked at him oddly. "What are you planning Shigure?" he asked

She blushes more “but, what if someone hears us, or if we needed.”

“Planning? Whatever do you mean Yuki?” He replied

"Don't worry so much, quickly take down your pants and panties" he said

"You're up to something....what are you planning with Miss Honda?"

She nods and pulls down her pants and panties and bends over his desk

“Oh Yuki, always so suspicious” he said going to his office

He pulled his cock out, covered her mouth with his hand and slammed into her hard and fast.

He looked at Kyo worried

“Mmmmmm” she moans

Kyo sighs. “Yuki, knowing Tohru, she will end up doing whatever he wants her to. She feels like She has to say yes that’s just the type of person she is"

"I know and it's wrong, he's taking advantage of her"

"Good girl Tohru" he said pounding her hard and fast

“He does care for her, but yes he is. Hopefully it’s just one last time”

She tries not to moan so she shuts her eyes gripping the desk “mm”

He bent her over more causing him to go deepier in her, and before they could both cum he pulled out, he would finish her off at home after work. "Good girl, that was enough of a tease to get us through until we get home, and yes, I will fuck you harder than this when we get there" he told her kissing her nose.

He then wiped himself off and tucked his still hard cock in his pants and sat at his desk

"Hopefully" he said picking up a box to move it to the porch. 'We should text Hatori about moving our boxes and Miss Honda's boxes out tonight"

She fixes her clothing and she was breathing a bit heavily “ok” was all she said before walking out of the office.

“Considering I don’t have any boxes that are extremely heavy and I only have two of them I can just carry them over right now. As for hers I think she said she was going to get her stuff this weekend after going through everything sometime this week”

Yuki nodded. "I had to make several boxes though most of this is junk" 

Hatori texted Kyo and Yuki in a group text. "We didn't have full blown work sex, just enough to give us both a high" he said before turning his attention to Shigure. "Call off your girlfriend, my poor fiancee looks so dazed and confused by her, you two better not be up to something Shigure"

“Yuki you were supposed to go through your room before packing it up” Kyo laughed a bit. He then looks at his phone “ oh God, he’s such a tease.”

“I’m just planning one last night with her, I figured my girlfriend flirting with her would break the tension I apologize if I was incorrect. I’m trying not to have Tohru be scared of me or anything like that, I just wanted one last romantic evening with her was all, perhaps I went about it the wrong way and I do apologize. Congratulations on getting engaged by the way” Shigure replied

“Well with your last one night with Tohru I will be there, thanks”

“Yeah well the quicker we get out of here the better”

“Oh come now, where's the fun in that”

Kyo nods and picks Up his two boxes and one of Yuki’s

“Yuki caries a couple of boxes”

“That’s the point, not to catch her off guard again”

“I wasn’t going to, I can be romantic when I want to be”

“Hey sorry about your girlfriend Yuki, tohru told me.”

“Thanks, I will be fine, now that you and I are in a relationship with her, I will be fine”

Hatori went to find Haya and Sana

“I have to admit I didn’t think hatori would be ok with all this”

“Me either” he said

Haya went to do scut per Hatori and Sana and texted Shigure. “Your friend put me on the worst duty the doctors could do “

“I deeply apologize. Hopefully the surprise left at your house will make up for it” He replied  
“Oh? I can’t wait to get home then” she said

The rest of the day would fly by. Tohru Goes towards the break room to clock out for her shift

Hatori worked in his office with Sana doing evaluations

After she finished clocking out she walks out of the hospital and makes her way to Shigure house. While walking there she would text Hatori, “I am going to start going through some of the stuff back at Shigure's I’ll see you later at home, love you”

“Love you too, see you there”

She gets to his house and opens the door “Knock knock anybody home?”

“In here” he called from the office 

Yuki set the box on the porch. “I guess we wait for one of them to get home “

She walks in. “Hi, I’m just going to be up in my room going through my stuff, hope it won’t bother you”

Kyo set the boxes down and pulls out a key “Tohru gave me her key” He said unlocking the door

“Not at all, oh Tohru, did Haya talk to you?”

“That was nice of her”

“Um yes, she did”

He puts the key back in his pocket and picks up the boxes taking them inside

“Good, how would you feel if she joined us?”

Hatori finished up and went home

“Well, I don’t know I’ve never done anything with a girl before”

Kyo went to put the boxes in a corner of the room so they wouldn’t trip over them

Yuki did the same

He walked in and started dinner

“How was work?” Kyo asked

Tohru went up to her room I am started going through everything

“It was fine, one of the nurses is on scut duty” he said

Shigure smirked and went upstairs

“Oh god, what did she do?”

Tohru was packing some of her clothes in a box

He came up behind her. “Tohru, I am going to have you tonight, so I can concentrate on my girlfriend”

“Tohru won’t tell me, it got her distracted “

She looks back at him. “Oh, well alright then”

“Hmmm, well you know her, she doesn’t want to make drama"

“Yeah I know”

“Lay down Tohru and take off your pants”

She sighs “Look, I’m sorry but I can’t do this any more, I am grateful to you for letting me stay here as long as you did, but I don’t want do it again. You had me once Isn’t it enough?"

“Yes, I guess it is” he he said. “Well I guess I will talk to you later, leave your key”

“I-I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad.” She said putting her key on the dresser

“I’m not mad” he said kissing her cheek

“Good, thank you for understanding and for everything you have done for me.” She bows

“You’re welcome, H’ari is a lucky man, he’s a good man, take care of him”

"Yes, he is, I will take care of him" she said going back to packing her room up.


	22. Moving out of Shigure's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru plans her wedding and invites her friends to go with her, will she make it to do shopping? Or will something happen

Hatori texted her. “Hey baby, dinner is almost ready, do you want me to save you some?”

“Yes he is, and I will.” She said turning around and texting back “No thank you, I have a lot to go threw over here.”

“Kyo or Yuki, will you take dinner to Tohru? I have a bad feeling and I will most likely stab Shigure”

“Yuki, you do it. If tohru needs help you probably have a better chance of kicking his ass”

Tohru would continue to pack up her clothing. One box would just hold everything from her dresser

"Sure, I'll head over there now" he told them taking dinner to her

Haya finally got home and saw her house cleaned. "Wow, he can clean I'll give him that" she said looking around and going to her room to take a bath

On her nightstand were a set of roses and a little tiny jewelry box. Inside were a set of diamond earrings

"Ooh pretty flowers" she said picking up the box and opening it. "What...wow..." she said taking one out and holding it up to her ear. "So pretty"

Tohru finishes packing up one box and closes it. She then starts working on her closet

Yuki made it over there and went in and upstairs to her room and knocked on the door. "Miss Honda?"

Shigure was plotting on how to have Tohru, he would ask Haya for her help

“it’s open Yuki” she said

Haya texted him. "Hi baby I'm home, thank you for the presents, the earrings are beautiful, thank you"

Tohru opens the door for Yuki. “Please tell me you didn’t come all the way here just bring me dinner.”

“I’m glad you liked them and you’re welcome. So literally just out of curiosity I was wondering how was that kiss with tohru”

"Ah no, I came to protect you from Shigure, Hatori is worried he will try something with you" he told her.

“ appreciate that, but he already tried some thing and I told him no, he seemed to respect it and left me alone”

Yuki cocked a eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like him”

“It was okay, what are you planning? Did she turn you down?”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you then” she takes the plate from him

“Yes she did, the reason I was asking is because I was going to have you invite her over to your place for a bit of girl play time, but if you don’t want to do it I understand"

“I will help you get her to my place and whatever but I am not into girl play like that, I love the dick not the pussy”

“Are you okay? You know I won’t say a word to anyone”

“You should’ve seen the look on his face. He just seemed so upset” she sighs. 

Shigure laughs a bit. “Oh baby you crack me up. I do apologize for my sadistic behavior I get it from my ex.”

"Come over tonight, I'm about to take a shower, daddy can have a clean pussy"

"Yes well, he'll get over it in time Miss Honda" he said kissing her softly.

“Heading over now” he said as he began to pack an overnight bag

She blushes and kisses him back

"I will stay with you and help you carry things over"

Haya smiled and went to get in the shower

Nicky removed a message

“Thanks.” She gets done eating. She puts the plate aside “Can you reach the stuff at the top of my closet"

"Yes I can" he said smiling at her

“Thank you.” She smiles “I’m trying to keep everything in two boxes

"Yeah, I see that" he said reaching up to get things off the top shelf

It was just the blue hat and a few stuffed animals

He looked at the hat and smiled. "I remember this hat, I remember telling you the story"

She puts the hat on “I’ll never get rid of it.”

"I'm glad you never will, you look cute in it"

"Thank you" she said blushing

Haya was cleaning up after her long day

Shigure had left his house and made it to hers rather fast. He lets himself in and makes his way to the bedroom 

The two of them finish packing her room. “I’ll miss it here but I’m glad you and Kyo are coming with me.”

She was washing her hair

"I'm glad we are too, we'll be your boyfriends as well, I had an idea"

He gets undressed and walks into the bathroom “daddy’s home.”

She picks up a box “What’s your idea?”

"If it's alright with you, how about we christen the room?"

"In here baby" she said

She blushes “Well alright.” She puts the box down and shuts and locks the door 

He gets in the shower with her. Standing behind her he reaches around and starts to play with her tits

"Mmm daddy" she said 

Yuki came up behind her. "Strip Miss Honda" he said. "I want to taste you, all of you"

“Miss me?” He pulls on her nipples

She blushes more and takes off her clothing

"Yes, I did" she said moaning. "I have missed my daddy, my pussy is clean and waiting for you"

He took his clothes off as well. "Turn around" he said

His cock was already hard as he bends he over sliding it in her pussy “Mmmm so tight.”

She nods and turns around

"Mmm daddy..."

He got down on his knees and slid his tonge in her pussy tasting her her for the first time and moaned

He starts to tease her by moving slowly 

“Ahhhh” she moans, her knees shaking just a bit

"Mmmm daddy..."

He kissed her to her lips. "You taste amazing"

He slides a finger in her ass “Look it slides right in because of the water”

“You can taste me whenever you want.”

"Mmmm" she said smiling at him. "Daddy's finger feels amazing"

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "May I have you Miss Honda?" he asked laying her down

“Does baby girl want daddy’s cock in her ass?”

“You don’t need to ask Yuki, of course you can

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Wrap your legs around me"

"Oh yes daddy, please be gentle"

He takes his cock out of her pussy and slowly starts to stick it in her ass

She put her legs around him

"Mmm" she said looking back at him.

He pushed into her hard

“Remember to relax” Shigure said pushing in deeper

“Ahhh.” She moans loudly

She took a deep breath out. "Mmm"

He started to pound her pussy

He pushes it in all the way

“Ahhh” she moans “ahhh Yuki, your... so good

"Mm, Miss Tohru..." he said moaning

"Ahhh!!" she said leaning into the wall of the shower

“Let... me know... when to move...”

“Yuki... Ahh. Let me bounce on your cock...”

He flipped her over so she was on top

"Go slow daddy"

She sits up and starts bouncing “Ahhh sooo good.”

He moves slowly “Mmm so tight”

"Mmmm" he said rubbing her pussy. "Oh Miss Tohru..."

"Oohh...." she said

“Ahh, oh Yuki... do I feel Ahh good?”

“Are.. are you ok baby?”

"You feel amazing" he said.

"Yes, I'm alright"

She rides him harder. “Ahhh please, cum inside me Yuki.”

He goes a bit faster “Ahhh good”

He was panting and moaned. “Oh Miss Honda!!!” He said pulling down so she could kiss him as he was ready to cum

Haya looked back at him moaning softly

She leans down kissing him “Mmmmm”

He pulls on her hair a bit and rubs her clit.

He held her in place and slammed up into her. "Ahhh!!" he called out cumming into her hard.

"Mmm, oh yes! Rub my clit daddy..." she said panting as he rubbed

She moans loudly and cums as well. She was breathing heavily and laying on top of him

He goes a bit faster in her ass. “Cum for daddy.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Rub my pussy harder daddy"

She kisses him back.

He takes her clit in between his fingers and pulls it gently

"Ahh!!!" she said cumming hard.

"I love you Miss Tohru"

He goes faster in her ass and cums deep in it

“I love you too Yuki.”

"Mmmm" she said

"Miss Tohru, you are amazing and the sweetest person I have ever met"

He then pulls out “Did you like that?”

“ I could literally say the same thing about all of you guys”

"Honestly?" she asked

He kissed her again. "When we get home I will help you plan for your wedding"

“Yes, if you didn’t like it we won’t do it anymore” 

“Yuki, we have a full year to plan it.” She lays next to him

"No, I really didn't, but I'm always happy to try new things"

"Yes, I know, but I know it would help you"

“Was it because it hurt?” He pulls her into a hug 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. We better get home, I have to admit I can’t wait to become a full-time nurse but it’s exhausting thank God I only work every other day.” She said getting dressed

"Yes it did, I tried baby"

"Yeah, let's get going"

“It’s OK, I know some girls like it and some don’t.” He washes her body

Once they were both dressed she picks up one of the boxes and the two of them start walking back to the house

She turned and washed him. "Shigure....I think I want to be with you forever...will you meet me parents?"

“I would love to. Don’t worry, I’ll put my perverted side away and just bring it back out when they leave”

"Thank you, I think you'll like them, they are hard asses but they are good people"

“I’m used to dealing with people like that. Hatori is kind of like that.”

Kyo was in the guest room, laying on the bed reading

“That reminds me you don’t mind sharing a room with Kyo till we move do you?” Tohru asked

"No, I don't mind at all Miss Tohru" he told her. "I have a mat here that will be fine until we move. I can't wait to walk you down the aisle, you're going to look so beautiful"

"Really?" she asked

“Yes really.” He really off and steps out of the shower.

She blushes. “ I have a thought on that, I’m not sure if I feel comfortable wearing white”

"Okay, so what about a light blue? I don't think Hatori would mind"

“I think I’m OK with that color. I can probably already tell you that Hanna and Arisa are going to want to take me wedding dress shopping.”

"Oh yes, I know, but I will go with you so I can see the dress and tease Hatori about it"

She smiles as they walked into the house “ The three of us will have to plan a day when we all have time off together”

"Sure, are you working tomorrow?" he asked

“No. I’ll have to text the girls to see if they’re available” She said as she would set the boxes down in the corner and pulls out her phone

"Sure, I'll take your boxes upstairs" he said kissing her cheek

She would text the girls asking them if they were free tomorrow. She sits on the couch to rest a bit.

"I am not busy tomorrow" Hanna texted back

"Yes, I'm free tomorrow, why what's up?"

“I figured we would go wedding dress shopping. Maybe we can meet at the train station around noon"

"Is carrot top coming? Or the prince?" Arisa asked.

"Sure, see you soon Tohru"

“Yuki will be coming with us if that’s OK"

"Oh the prince huh? Sure, Saki and I will be there tomorrow"

“OK see you then” She sets her phone down on the coffee table. She then heads upstairs


	23. Discovering secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kyo cleans the office Yuki went to find him and found Hatori's journals and one of Akito's. What is in the journal, will Yuki have the heart to show Tohru or Hatori?

Hatori was sitting and reading

She walks into the bedroom “Hey"

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, all done?" he asked her patting the bed

“Yup. The girls, Yuki and I are going wedding dress shopping tomorrow” she says as she sits next to him.

"Great" he said smiling. "What color is your dress going to be?" he asked

“Light blue. I don’t really feel comfortable wearing white

"That's fine" he said smiling at her. "Come here and give me a kiss" he said

She leans forward and kisses him

He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at work today, that was out of line and unprofessional" he told her

“It’s ok, I can get how someone’s mood can change when there horny. I should have told you what happens, it’s hard for me tho. I don’t like causing trouble for anybody.” She sighs. “I turned down Shigure today, I still feel really bad about it, he said he was fine but the look on his face said different.

"Tohru, I won't be mad at you, you have to tell me things, I am an owner of the hospital, if there is any wrong doings I need to set them right, and with Shigure, be careful...he will have you again, and if you're not careful that girlfriend of his will be involved as well....." he told her softly. "I love having you there, but would be wise for you to stay?"

She sits back. “I could just go to a different hospital, or I can just handle this, so I can stay.” She stands up and walks over to the bathroom. “I’ll just let him have me and get it over with.” She walks into the bathroom shutting and locks the door. She then gets undressed and runs the bath water

He knocked on the door. "Tohru, let me in" he said softly. "I'm sorry"

“Please Hatori, I need to be alone right now ok?”

He sighed and walked away from the door and went to his office and locked himself in  
Yuki watched him and shook his head.

She gets in the water and turns it off once the tub was full. “How did I get myself into the situation” she asked herself

The normally calm leveled headed doctor destroyed his office.

'This is your punishment for being happy Hatori, you can never be happy, not with her, not with anyone' he heard in the back of his mind.

'I'm going to be happy, she's going to be my spring and you can't that that away Akito' he said. 'I'm going to marry that girl, you don't control me'

The noise could be heard from the boys' shared room

"What is going on?" Yuki asked looking up from his book.

“Did they get in a fight or something?” Kyo asked as he stood up

"I don't know, I didn't hear them arguing" he said

“Oh mom, what do I do? These people were nothing but kind to me, but it seems I’ll I’m doing is making a mess of things.”

"Just be yourself Tohru, it will all work out" she could hear her say

"I don't know" he said bolting from the room and down to the office. "Hatori!" Yuki called to him. "Hatori answer me"

He could hear chairs breaking and Hatori screaming things that didn't make sense at first, but when he listened close he heard Akito's name being mentioned

Tohru hears the screaming and quickly gets out of the tub. She pulls the plug letting the water drain, gets a robe on and runs downstairs almost slipping “What’s going on?” She bangs on the door “Hatori! Let me in.”

Yuki breaks down the door and looks around.

Hatori was in the corner his office looked like a tornado went through it, his hands were cut here and there and he was curled up with his head on his knees, repeating. "She makes me happy, so very happy" over and over, he didn't hear or see Yuki breaking the door down to get in.

She quickly runs over to him not even noticing the fact that she was stepping on broken glass. “Hatori.”

She kneels down and hugs him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Out of habit he grabs her and hugs her tight but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Miss Honda....you're bleeding" Yuki said going over to the them. "Hatori, you are too"

“I’m ok, he’s not...” she said hysterically, “ I don’t know who you need to call but you need to call someone. She said holding him close to her

"Miss Honda you need to calm down, you stay here with him, I'll get you some clothes and call for an ambulance" he told her

Kyo would try and clean up the room as best he could

Yuki went up and got her clothes and called an ambulance for Hatori. "They are on the way" he said helping her get dressed.

She gets dressed as best she could, considering it was hard for her to stand. 

Kyo texted Ayame telling him everything that just happened. “Don’t kill me but I messaged your brother, he deserves to know. I know we hate the guy right now but should we message Shigure? The three of them are very close and went through pretty much the same trauma.”

"Yes" he said his eye twitching at the mention of his brother's name. "But let the fool tell him" he told him. "Miss Tohru, I'm going to put you on my back so you are not in glass anymore"

“No, Yuki I’m not leaving his side.”

Next thing you know the doors were falling open and in comes running Ayame. “Luckily I was just at the main house... what happened here? Hatori, Tohru,”

Kyo texted Shigure telling him what happened

Yuki's eye twitched. "He tore up his office you idiot, he's been having nightmares about Akito"

"I'll be right there" he said. "I have to go baby, Hatori needs me" he said kissing her and getting dressed.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know yet"

The ambulance arrived and Yuki picked her up but staying close to Hatori.

"No..." he said taking her back

“It’s ok I’m right here, I’ll ride in the ambulance with you” Tohru said. 

Kyo grabbed the keys to Hatori's car. “We will be right behind you.”

Shigure arrived just in time to see them being loaded in the ambulance. "Give me the keys Kyo" he told him. "You're not going to be any help to anyone like this"

They loaded them up and closed the door

“You’re very lucky I don’t break your neck right here and now” he said handing him the keys

“Does somebody want to fill me in?” Ayame asked Getting in the car

"Get out of the car you damn snake" Yuki said.

"Now now Yuki, Ayame is trying to help"

The ambulance took off towards the hospital as they drove they were pulling pieces of glass from her foot.

She was solely focused on Hatori

The night crew nurses were waiting for the ambulance

“I know you hate your brother but it’s not about you right now, it’s about Tohru, so get in the car before I send you to the hospital in an ambulance.” Kyo said grabbing him, shoving him into the car and getting in after him. 

Shigure gets in the drivers seat and they make their way to the hospital

The ambulance arrives and tells them what is going with Hatori, they get him and Tohru taken care of right away

Shigure pulls into a spot not to from from the ER doors and rushes in with Yuki, Kyo, and Ayame right behind him. "Hatori Sohma and Tohru Honda" he asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, you all must stay in the waiting area until the doctor comes out with an update" she said  
Yuki to her and told her what he knew happeed.

She nodded and went in to tell them what happend from what Yuki had said.

"Young lady what happened to Dr. Sohma" the other doctor asked.

"Shigure is everything alright?" Haya texted.

"We just got here no word yet, we have to wait"

"I'll be right there" she said getting her shoes on

Tohru try to explain to the doctor everything that happened.

Kyo was in the waiting room pacing back-and-forth “ do you know if you knew how to keep your hands to yourself none of this would be happening” he said towards Shigure

"Why is this my fault?" he asked as Haya came in

"Shigure..." she said coming over to him

Yuki glared at the both of them.

"Nurse you ned to calm down or I'll sedate you to get all the glass out of your foot" the evening doctor told her. "Did you and Dr. Sohma have a fight?"

“I’m sorry.” She tries to calm down “I-I guess you could consider a fight”

“Miss honda was so worried about the fact of how sad you looked when she turned you down that’s all she could think about. Thanks to your girlfriend hatori suggested she switch hospitals so miss honda from what I heard locked her self in the bathroom, said she would take care of some thing herself next thing you know hatori destroyed his office, he was talking to, well Akito.”

“Oh dear, Shigure were you being a naughty boy again? Although I could see how that would bother her.” Ayame said

"Shut up before I punch you" Yuki told him.

"I'll switch to another floor, it's not a big deal, he has me doing scut for a week, when that's over I'll transfer else where so his precious Tohru can stay on his floor"  
"You know Dr. Sohma is the strong silent type, so if he chose you to protect then that's saying a lot, he cares about his nurses but in no other way than respect, he isn't out chasing tail, he keeps to himself, whatever happened to him he is reliving, Dr. Sohma has PTSD from it, he will be fine, he never talks about his life to anyone, so the fact that you know what you know and aren't telling will help him...he needs a therapist, not that he'll talk to one" he told her. "If he's trying to protect you from the crap that goes on here, let him, you are the reason he's been smiling more and softening up around here, he's still a hard ass but it's bearable now, if you have plans for tomorrow cancel them until your feet are healed, you are on medical leave until I can check your feet out again, is that clear?" he asked her.

“Yes doctor.”

“Shigure you had Tohru once already, wasn’t it enough? Is it really worth having her one more time and having them end up here?” Kyo asked

"I told her I would have her again...but I will respectfully leave Tohru alone, I can't imagine what is going through H'ari's head right now" he said holding her.

“Hmmm yes, even after passing Akito still seems to control our lives, that’s probably where you’re lost for Tohru came from” Ayame said

He nodded. "Yeah, probably"

"Nurse Honda, I'm giving him a week off, will you watch over him? He needs to relax and rest" he said looked at his nurse. "Go get...who would you like in here?"

“Yes I’ll watch him.” She pauses thinking for a moment “Ayame and Shigure please"

He nodded and as did the nurse.

She came out. "Shigure, Ayame, come with me please"

Haya moved off of his lap.

Hatori looked peaceful in his sleep.

The doctor fished the glass out of her feet

“Yuki, you’re studying to become a therapist right? You might have to be one for this family.” Kyo said  
"That's true, though I know what us older kids went through, you, me, Haru, Kagura....then the younger ones, Hiro, Kisa...we don't still really know what happened with Shigure, Hatori and Ayame....there are things I don't even want to know from Ayame, but since it's a family secret, it has to stay in the family and I guess I'm the best one for the job" he said.

Shigure and Ayame got up to follow her.

The doctor was wrapping her feet when they came in.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Shigure asked softly. "I didn't mean to cause you two to fight"

“I know you didn’t, this goes way back beyond you” she sighs Once she saw the doctor leave the room she would ask "I need to know, what did Akito do to him?”

"I don't really know, he never talked about it, I just remember her throwing the vase at him and almost blinding him, that was over Kanna....she told all of us the same thing though, we weren't meant to be happy, we weren't meant to have relationships, we weren't anything without her....but we've become more, Hatori....he keeps his feelings locked inside, like Kisa did with her voice...it was only a matter of time before he broke" he said. "But he won't tell you about it, he's not the kind to do so...with me...it was sexual, and I'm sure she has had Kureno as well, I will back off and leave you alone so you can build your relationship with him, but honestly Tohru, you're like a drug, just once isn't enough, just continue to be the bright spot in his life that he needs"

“I can see how she’s like a drug, but you have a girlfriend now Shigure, I don’t think she wants you having Tohru.”

“I didn’t mean to cause any drama. Shigure, I’m sorry your addicted to me.”

"Yes, I think you're right Aya, she doesn't, you're still welcomed over at anytime" he told her. "It's fine, I have Haya now, she said she'll transfer to another floor so she doesn't bother you, but I think she wants to apolgoize and try to be your freind as well"

"I will let her know, I'll leave you two alone for now, and I will let Yuki know you're both off a week, what were you going to do tomorrow? I'll arrange it to come to you"

“Wedding dress shopping.”

“Color?” He asked. “That way you are following doctors orders, make sure to call your friends too” he said squeezing her hand

“I was thinking light blue. I’ll call them when I get home I don’t have my phone on me at the moment  
He nodded. “Alright” he said. “Though Ayame could make it for you”

“I couldn’t ask him to do that it would be way too much.”

“Not at all dear, I would be more than happy to make you a wedding dress. Something gorgeous, sexy, divine. Oh Please let me make your wedding dress.” He smiles

“Well, if you really don’t mind then OK.”

Hatori stirred. “Aya, shut up”

“Oh, sorry Hari, you know how I get when I get to make things. I’ll go tell the boys what’s going on.” He walks out of the room

Shigure left too

Hatori looked at her. “I didn’t mean to upset you”

“I didn’t mean to either, I’m so sorry”

“It’s rare that I am upset”

“If you need to talk I’m here for you, you know that"

“I know, Akito always told us, me especially that no one would love us or care for us...I was always one of her lackeys... I had to use my ability to erase memories....I did it a lot, I don’t wanna do it anymore, but I will, I love you, I don’t like fighting with anyone”

“Well I love you to, I’m just not use to Sharing my feelings, I try to solve everything myself, I’ve always been that way, I’ll try to fix that habit"

“I don’t usually share, either” he told her pulling her down next to him.

She lays her head on his chest. “We will have to start sharing with each other, we are going to be off for a week so we can start"

“Yeah, I guess so” he said. “I am ready to go home... I think I have books about my childhood”

The doctor gets their discharge papers So they could go home

“Stay off your feet, relax Hatori”

Hatori nodded and took the papers and picked up Tohru

She holds on to him “Yuki and kyo will be doing every thing for us .”

“Okay” he told her as they left the room 

They saw the doctor giving them instructions

Soon they all head home

Shigure rode home with Haya

"I'm glad they are okay" she told him.

Yuki sat in the back with Kyo as Hatori drove

“As am I.” Shigure said

Soon they pull up to the house

Yuki get out once the car is stopped and grabs Tohru out of the car. "Let's get you upstairs Miss Tohru" he said softly.

Hatori got out of the car not saying a word to anyone and opened the door for them. "Go home Aya" he told him going inside

Haya pulls up to her house. "What did you and Tohru talk about?" she asked parking the car in the driveway

Aya sighs and goes home

Kyo goes into the office and starts to clean it as best he could

Yuki sets her on the bed.

Hatori went into the room. "Thank you Yuki for helping Tohru" he said softly as he sat as well

“Yes thank you Yuki .” She smiles

"Call us if you need us, we'll come help you" he said kissing her softly

She gets a text from Hanna. "Tohru.....your waves changed"

“We will thank you.” She picks up her phone telling Hanna what happened and they had to cancel tomorrow

"Oh...I will tell Arisa, get some rest" she told her.  
“Thank you.” She replied and put her phone down

Hatori looked at her. "This house holds all of our secrets, in the morning I will take you to the main house so you can look around"

“I would like that, thank you.” She smiles

"You're welcome" he said smiling back. "Can we just snuggle? I'm worn out and I don't remember anything"

“Yes,” she lays her head on his chest. “I’m sorry you went threw all that.”

"Thanks" he said. "Last I remember is we were talking and you went into the bathroom, after that...I have nothing"

“You went into a rage and destroyed your office. Kyo is cleaning it up right now"

"He doesn't have too do that" he said texting him. "You don't have to clean that up, I will"

“He’s just trying to help.”

“I don’t mind, really” he replied

"I know, and okay" he said holding her

“I promise not to hide anything from you anymore”

"I promise too" he told her smiling at her. "Do you need aspirin?"

“No I’m ok thank you. To tell you the truth I didn’t feel the glass when I ran over to you.”

"That's good, let's rest now okay?"

“Yes, let’s.” She said closing her eyes.

Ayame started working on a few drawings of a wedding dress

He held her close to him

His assistant comes in. "Ayame, is everything alright?'

“Yes everything is ok now, thanks for watching to shop.”

Kyo gets done cleaning and takes out the trash

She puts her arms around him looking over his shoulder. "Who's this one for?"

Yuki goes in and looks around. "Kyo, I think it's this house that is giving Hatori nightmares, he destroyed everything including the picture"

“The lovely Tohru is getting married to Hatori. I get to make her dress.”

“It was just the frame, I saved the picture, I’ll leave it up to him if he wants to keep it. Also it’s a good thing we are moving soon.”

"Yeah it is, maybe it will calm down" he said looking at a box in the closet. "What's this?" he asked looking inside.

"Ooh that's exciting" she said hugging him more

“I’m not sure, I found it like this.”

He puts the book down. “Yes it is, she’s very good for him.”

He opened a book. "Oh....these are his journals" he said putting it back quickly.

The baby in Minnae's stomach kicked Ayame.

"Ah, this little one has missed you"

“I wasn’t gone that long.” He smiles.

“Hmmm he should let Tohru read those.”

"I know you weren't, but little girl loves her daddy, just like her mommy loves you too"

"I hope he does, he could explain a lot to her about how Akito treated him"

He smiles and kisses her. “It seems Shigure has been a bad boy these days.”

“Ya, still tho, could you imagine what he would be like if she slept with him.”

"I wonder if she did and he had to erase his own memory of it...or if his parents had too"

“Who could we ask who would know that?”

"Ayame maybe?" he asked. "Wait, look there is another book, it's red, the rest are black" he told him picking it up and looked in it.

“It seemed to be hidden from the rest.” He looked to see what was in it

The date was around Hatori's sixteenth birthday.

"Today is Hatori's sixteenth birthday and today is the day I will have him as my own, but he will never remember it of course, he will believe that is a virgin, he will not ask for sex from anyone, and maybe one day he will find a stupid girl to truly love him, I hope I will be dead then...I will control them all from the grave, he is a stubborn boy, told me he doesn't want to be a doctor, but the choice is not his, it is mine, one of my boy toys is here, I will tell you more later.....Akito"

Yuki gasped and looked up to him

Kyo looked at Yuki. “I, don’t, think we should show them this. It could go very wrong.”

"Yeah it could" he said

Hatori curled into her

She plays with his hair a bit.

“Look, you might not like it but we might want to show this to Aya.”

"Can we tomorrow? I really don't want to tonight...I'm exhausted after today"

“I’ll do it tomorrow I know you don’t get along. We can order in tonight.”

"Yeah, lets" he said. "Miss Tohru asked if I minded sharing a room with you, I told her no...I kinda was look through this more, maybe I can get to the root of Shigure's problem"

“You have to admit, this has brought us closer. Ya, we need to help Tohru to. She hates to see anyone sad and will do anything to make them happy. That could lead to bad things.”

"Yeah, it would and it has"

He walks out of the office.

Yuki sighed and walked out as well. 'Well...this is interesting' he thought taking the book into the house

“Do I even want to know what your reading?” He asked

"You know what I'm reading, Akito's journal" he told him

“I know that idiot I meant like what she wrote down.”

"I found some on Ayame too, I wonder if he has a journal"

“I’m sure they all do, I had one at one point.”

"I don't wanna remember what Akito did to me" he told him....I don't doubt we have all one"

“Tohru could help you with that better then I can, if you ever want to tell her.”

"Yeah, I will talk to her about it"

Kyo orders everyone dinner.

"Shigure you haven't answered my question"

“I just told her I wouldn’t bother her with sex anymore. Just like you she’s very addicting"

Haya blushed. "Yes, you are addicting"

“As are you baby.” He smiles and hugs her

"Let's go in then"

He gets out of the car and opens the car door for her

"oh thank you baby" she said stepping out of the car

“You’re welcome, so do you work tomorrow?”

Soon there was a knock at the door. Kyo stood up, answered it. It was the food. He takes the food from the person who delivered it. “Do you think the two of them are awake?” He asked as he took the food over to the table

"Most likely not, she was tired and so was he"

"Yes, sadly I do"

He pulls out Yuki's food and his own and puts theirs away.

“Well if you want I can try and cook for you tonight"

"No, it's okay, tell me more about your crazy family" she said as they walked inside

"Thanks for dinner" he said sitting down to eat.

Hatori slept peacefully that night

“Oh god where do I start.”

“Your welcome.”

"Well what's your zodiac sign?" she askd taking her shoes off and going to the kitchen

“I’m the year of the dog.” He takes off his as well and follows her

"Hmm, so am I, I know you had another before me what was she like"

“Well she was very controlling, I had to be with her at all times”

"Oh man, I bet she was insane, tell me about her, you growing up"

“To be honest I rather not talk about her. I’ll tell you more one day but not today.”

"Okay tell me about Hatori and the crazy loud mouth"

“Aya? There my best friends the three of us grew up together.” He tells her a few stories about his childhood with Hatori and Ayame.

She listened to him tell his stories, she was learning more about him.


	24. Does the curse come back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure talks to Akito who appears to him a spirit. One thing she says weighs on his mind. "Does the curse come back?" he asked her. She gave no real answer, should Shigure be worried? If it does come back who will be "God"

"Hatori seems like a hard ass, that rarely smiles, but when Tohru is a around he gives her a real smile"

“Yes there very good for each other. They will help each other threw everything.”

While they were talking there came a knock on the door. "I'm not expecting anyone, could you answer that for me please?" she asked cutting some vegetables.

He nods and goes to the door and opens it. “Yes?”

She looked him up and down. "Why are you in Haya's house? Are you a gentleman caller?" she said. 

'Oh shit' she thought and set everything aside and went into the living room. "Mama, daddy, Sara"

"Oh hello, my name is Shigure Sohma. It’s nice to meet you.” He bows. Moving out of the way a bit

They walked in. "You're not dating her are you?"

"Mama, please...I met him at the hospital, I work with a friend of his, this is Shigure Sohma, he is my boyfriend, I thought you weren't coming until next week"

"Your mother couldn't wait" her dad said. "I apologize for Amaterasu, my wife, I'm Hideo and this is our oldest Sara, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said bowing.

"Well come in, I'll show you to your rooms"

"We are getting your room right Haya?" her mother asked.

"No mama, I have other nice rooms for you all to stay in" she said.

Sara looked Shigure over and clicked her tongue before following her sister

“It’s very nice to meet you all.” He said as he follows Haya

She put her parents in a very lovely guest room next to her own and her sister next to her parents.

'Now isn't the time for this....' she thought

He stays silent unsure what to say

"Mama, why a week early?"

"Because I have something to tell you" she said

He stands there listening to their conversation, Not sure if he should stay or leave

Haya went to Shigure's side. "Well give me some time to make some dinner and we'll talk okay?"

"Absolutely" her mother said.

Haya pulled him downstairs and into the kitchen. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I had no idea, I don't wanna kick you out, but do you mind going home? I have a lot of the questions to answer"

“No I don’t mind at all. Try not to get too overwhelmed.” He said as he kisses her on the cheek. “Call me anytime.” He said as he walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house

She texted him. "I'm sorry...I didn't want to kick you out, I love you"

Her parents and sister came down

He text her back “Please don’t worry about it, I completely understand.” He sighs. “ well this is going to be strange, the kiddos have moved out, I’m pretty sure they don’t want me around.” He said it to himself. He decided to take a walk

"I'm sorry, I feel bad"

Her mother came down

"So Shigure, how was having Tohru?"

“Amazing, orgasmic, and addicting as all hell”

"Mmm, do you miss me yet? And Hatori? I can't believe he got that dumb girl to say yes to marrying him, why haven't you locked Kyo away yet?" she fired questions at him

“Of course I miss you that’s never going to change. As much as you hate it, a few of us are going to be happy. As for Kyo, you were literally the only person who wanted him locked up, after you died everyone just let it go"

"You found another, why do you want to get rid of me? What do you think of the way I made Hatori go crazy?"

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. “What’s so fascinating about hurting others?"

"I"m not sure but maybe it's the way I was raised too"

“I have to admit your mother was the biggest cunt on this earth. I know you didn’t like her very much but perhaps you should’ve spent more time with Tohru. She seems to have the power to make everyone’s personality do a 180.”

She sighed. "Yes she was, do you think we could have been friends? I would have married you"

“Yes I think the two of you would have been best friends knowing Tohru. She’s the type of person who wants to fix everything with everybody, knowing her she’s probably still dwelling on the fact that I crave her. I would have married you too.”

"Shigure...are you going to marry her? The new girl I mean"

“Perhaps one day yes, not anytime soon though however. With the way you made my personality, I crave things that she cannot give me, mainly in the bedroom. You were the one who was into that kinky shit. Tohru on the other hand seems to be into that kind of stuff. Which is why I think I crave her like I did you. My new girl however is the sweeter side of tohru. It’s complicated"

"Dear sweet Shigure....we would have been so happy together, Tohru already knows our secret I would perfer if you didn't tell your girlfriend about the family secret, the curse may have ended for you, but who's to say when you have kids it won't start again? You know Ayame and his little assistant are expecting a girl?" she asked. "I'd give anything for one more time with you...you are my drug, I'm going to always watch over you all, you have the power to tell me what you want now, Hatori is fighting back, he destroyed his office, that monster cleaned it up"

“It, can return?” He stood up. “It was good to see you, why not try resting in peace for a while” he said starting to walk away.

"Shigure, I asked what if it did come back? I'm really not that bad, it was the way I was raised...please wait"

“If it comes back we know how to deal with it.” He said as he stopped walking “Did she just say please?” He asked himself . He then turned around to face her

"Shigure...I want you to be happy, so I will bless the union of you and your girlfriend, Hatori and Tohru"

He bows. “Thank you. In all seriousness though, I need to know, is the cursed capable of returning?”

"I don't know really...but you know how to deal with it, but as much as I don't want it, you may have to tell your girlfriend about it, I guess it's a wait and see game, I ask one thing of you Shigure my love"

“And what is it you ask?

"If it does return, will you come back and tell me who becomes family head, I want things differently...Hatori is a doctor, but we need another medical doctor for when he is ready to retire and we'll have a family therapist, dear sweet Yuki...just have them promise to try not to run into the opposite sex, I don't want them to hurt as I have hurt you all"

“Of course. You know Tohru is studying to become a nurse, she could always be the family doctor until we have someone old enough. She may not have the ability to erase memories however we will try to handle things differently this time. May I ask something of you? Please go to everyone and help them release their anger towards you. They may not be able to see you but you have the ability to erase all of their fear and hatred. You can always come talk to me if you get bored.” He smiles

"I will start with the younger children and make Kureno my last, yes she would make a great doctor if she decides to further her education, I will meet you in your dreams Shigure" she said fading out from sight.

"I love you"

“And I love you.” He said as he made his way back to his place

Minnae rubbed his shoulders. "Please don't stay up all night, you need your beauty sleep boss, I'm going to bed as your daughter is ready for bed"

He nods and kisses her then her belly. "Go to bed little one, you'll soon be here and you'll be so spoiled by your daddy"

Minnae laughed and kissed back. She then went up to bed. "Soon little one, you'll be here, soon you'll meet lots of people in the Sohma family" she said climbing into bed and going to sleep for the night.


	25. New head of the family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnae goes into labor and Shigure tells Ayame what he was told about the curse returning. How will Minnae take the news when Ayame tells her the truth? Will she leave or stay?

The next day Haya went to work to get away from her mom and sister, her dad was no problem, she left him Shigure's number.  
He texted Shigure. "Hello Shigure, this is Hideo Haya's mom, would you like to show me around? I need to get away from my wife for a bit and would like to talk to you, to get to know you" he texted.  
Hatori took Tohru to the main house. "This is where we spent the holidays with Akito...the food, the laughter, the dancing....I hated the dancing, I felt like a fool in front of all of them like that"

Shigure was just drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper when he heard his phone go off. He would put the newspaper down and pick up his phone reading the message. He then would reply with “ all right, would you like me to head over now or a bit later?”  
“Did everyone do dancing or was it just one of those certain people had to do their one little dance a year thing?”  
"You can come over now Haya is at work"  
"Well it came to our years we did, but other than that no, I think Momiji got a kick out of it"  
Haya had left her key to her dad.  
Her mom and sister came to Sohma General looking for Haya.  
Sana saw them and asked them to leave as Haya was busy and didn't have time for visitors right now  
Her mom was upset and left leaving poor Sara there by herself

“ I’m on my way” Shigure replied. He finishes his coffee, fold his newspaper back up placing it back down on the table. He stands up, walks out of his house locking it behind him and made his way.  
“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me  
"Momiji has always been like that, but he is very sweet"  
Hideo waited for him

He showed up at the house a few minutes later. “ hope I didn’t keep you waiting long”  
“Yes he is. Last time I checked he was part of the drama club in high school”  
"Oh no, my wife and daughter went to see Haya, I would like to take you to breakfast"

“Oh? Well if you insist. I know this great little café that’s not far from here.”

"Great, lead on" he said allowing Shgiure to go first. "So tell me about yourself"

“Well I’m a local novelist, I have a big family and my most recent hobby is learning how to cook"

“Hatori are you feeling better today?” Tohru asked as they walked around the house

"Yeah, I am, how are you feeling?" he asked her showing her the rest of the house

Haya shot a quick text to Shigure. "Good morning baby, I love you, I'll call you later"

“Better. Anything on your mind today?”

He felt his phone vibrate but ignored it, he didn’t want to be rude to her father while they were talking

"How did you meet my daughter? I know her goal one day is to find someone as perverted as her, are you that person? She tells me a lot of her secrets because she knows her mom wouldn't be able to hand it, I have caught her getting off to porn, she stole my collection to watch it"

"Just what am I supposed to do for a week? I love hanging out with you, I can be with you and give you my attention as well, help you study"

“I met her at one of my families hospitals that she works at. I was visiting my family member, I walked out of the hospital and there she was”

“You’re worried you’ll get bored? I had planned to do a lot of studying while I have the time off. It will give me a good advantage. Other than that I guess we’re just going to have to hang out at the house with Yuki and Kyo. You could try to go back to work if you want but they might yell at you.”

"That's what I don't want to happen is getting yelled at....I guess while you're studying I'll start packing up the house"

Yuki found them in the main house. "How are you two feeling this morning?" he asked

“Will you let one of the boys help you, I don’t want you overdoing it.” She then looks over at Yuki and smiles “I’m doing all right this morning, how about yourself?”

"I'm doing well thank you, Hatori, I was looking around the office last night and I found your journals from when you were a kid" he told him.

He showed no emotions nor did he flinch. "They are not going with us to the new place" he said simply. "I will Tohru, I won't over do it" he promised her

“You had journals? I didn’t realize that.” She wanted to ask what was inside them but didn’t want to upset him

"Yes, I think all of us did, I'm sure Yuki has some as well, you are welcomed to read them" he told her. "There are going to be things in there I have forgotten about over the years...." he said not looking at either of them

“I don’t want to bring up the past if you’re not ready to talk about it.” She hugs him

"Thank you" he said. "Yuki...will you take over? I have something I have to do" he said kissing her cheek and leaving quickly not giving Yuki much of a choice.

"Sure" he said watching him leave and sighing. "Are you hungry?"

“Be safe.” She said to him before he was out of sight. She then looked over at Yuki “ A little bit. I don’t mean to pry but have you read those journals yet?”

"No, I skimmed one and realized it was his, I didn't want to go to into it without permission"

Hatori went for a walk to clear his head and ended up visiting his parents graves and just sat there

“He says he’s OK, however, I still think there’s something on his mind. I wish I could be more helpful.”

"You are being helpful, just being there for him, I think a lot of it has to do with Akito, somethings he has to work out by himself and you being there for him is a big help" Yuki told her.

He leaned forward deep in thought, memories he buried were starting to resurface, he knew he had to deal with a lot but didn't want to hurt Tohru when he did, he already destroyed one office he didn't want to take out the house too

“I want to do something special for him. I’m surprised I don’t know this yet but do you know his favorite food? Maybe I can make it for dinner tonight"

"He's really not picky, he'll eat whatever you cook, you aren't supposed to be on your feet" he told her  
It would be hours before Hatori came home. He went to the hospital to talk to Sana about the next week.

"Alright boss, take it easy okay? You work to hard as it is" she told him

"I'll try, I don't do well sitting idle"

“I know but I’m ok really.” By the time Hatori came home it was lunch time. Tohru was in the kitchen making everyone a nice lunch. It had rice, soup, fish and vegetables.

"Lunch smells wonderful" He said coming up behind her. 

"Would you mind going for a walk with me after lunch?" he asked her

Hideo and Shigure talked for a long while. "There is something you should know about my family" he told him.

“Ooh that sounds nice.” She takes everything over to the table.

“Oh? What would that be?” He asked

"When we find the ones we want to be with, we become possessive with our mate to be"

He smiles. "Good, it's time you "meet" my parents" he told her

“Oh I see, well Haya told me not to leave her for her older sister. So I could see that"

“I would love to." Kyo walks in from work. “Nice timing lunch is ready.”

“Thank you.” He walks over to her kissing her then sits at the table.

Hatori went to sit as well he was starting to feel needy and clingy. He didn’t like it, it wasn’t his or how he was

“I knew my wife was the one, for a long time she was...she’s been becoming increasingly harder to live and deal with, so we have decided to separate and divorce...this is why she wants to talk to Haya, she will try to talk her into coming home”

“I see, well your daughter is a very smart person, whatever decision she ends up making hopefully is the right one.”

“You look tired Kyo.” 

“Yeah I hate the morning shifts. Luckily it’s only one time a week.”

“If I know her, she will stay here with you”

Hatori was deep in thought

“ Well if she decides to get clingy with me I definitely know how to handle it.”

Tohru places a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you OK?”

“You should eat some thing” Kyo said

He jumped. “Yeah, I’m fine” he said as he started to eat

Yuki started to eat

“She will she will need you soon enough, she’s my baby we are really close, I will probably move here, I will ask her about moving in here, I assume she is going to live with you?”

“We talked about it for a few minutes. I think she was going to move in after your visit.”

Tohru eats as well. A few minutes later Kyo gets done eating and starts doing the dishes.

Hatori finished up his lunch.

So does tohru. Kyo would clear their plates from the table. 

“Ready for that walk?” She asked standing up

“Yes I am” he said 

Hideo smiled. “You will be good for her, I am certain you have already had her? You need not lie to me”

He blushes. “Yes sir I have.”

Hatori and Tohru walk out of the house.

Kyo finishes the dishes and then plopped down on the couch

Yuki pulled out the red journal and gave it to Kyo to read about Shigure. “Very interesting”

“Tohru...I wanted to let you know you’ll be talking to gravestones, my parents like Shigure’s are passed on from this world, my mother was protective of me, so was my father...there isn’t a day I don’t miss them “

He takes the book and opens it and starts to read it

“Oh I’m so sorry. My mother is also buried in the same graveyard perhaps you would like to meet her today as well?”

“Today was an amazing day with Shigure, I love him more than the others...maybe one day I will marry him”

Hideo nods. “She will love you with all she has”

“I would love to Tohru” Hatori said

“Wow.” Kyo said

“Yes I have noticed she has strong feelings for me already”

They enter the graveyard and their first stop was Hatori's parents graves

“Mom, dad...this is Tohru Honda, she has agreed to be my wife, I can't wait for her to be my wife, she smart, beautiful and funny...you were funny to mom... I miss you both so much...I am sure you know Akito is no longer with us” he said 

He felt their arms around his shoulders.

“Tohru, my parents Mr. and Mrs. Sohma”

“It’s nice to meet you both” she said smiling and bows

“Have you read all of this Yuki? She goes into sexual detail about what she did with Shigure. It’s disturbing.” Kyo said

“Yes I have, there are a few pages like this”

“No wonder he’s so screwed up and wants to do these things with Tohru"

He nods. “In some way she reminds him of Akito, if Hatori hadn’t taken her she would be with him and you would have completely lost her, but with Hatori having Tohru you can still be around her” Yuki said 

Hatori could hear a faint sound, it was his mom. “She said it’s a pleasure to meet you as well, they are happy for us” he said as a tear fell from his eye.

“Tell me Shigure” Hideo said. “Are you ready to deal her Haya’s highs and lows when she finds out this news? She may come see you tonight”

“You probably would still be with your ex.” Kyo said

Tohru hugs him. “ I am sure they’re very proud of you”

“I’ll be able to handle it. If I cancel I’ll give you a call, however I’m pretty confident that everything will be fine"

“Yeah probably”

“You think so?” Hatori asked

“Just don’t leave her, she is going to need you...it was my idea to leave her mom...Sara seems okay with it”

“Are you happy being in this relationship with us?” Kyo asked

“I know so, you’re responsible, you’re caring of course they’re proud of you why wouldn’t they be.”

“I would never leave her. I care for her very deeply.”

“Yes I am, it’s weird but Miss Honda is addicting”

He hugged her back. “I never knew if I made them happy or disappointed them” Hatori said

“Do you love her?” Hideo asked

“Yes she is, I suppose we kind of know where Shigure is coming from.”

“They're your parents, you could never disappoint them. They loved you very much so I’m sure.”

“To be honest, I think I do.”

“Good, she’s a good kid and is the light of my life” Hideo said

“Mom, dad, I hope you are resting well, I will come see you again soon” Hatori said

“Yes, I think we do” Yuki said. “Kyo...what was it like when you with Akito? That summer Akito was at the beach house?”

“I promise to take good care of her.”

She bows again. She then takes his hand and leads him to her mothers grave. “Hi mom, sorry it’s been so long. Do you remember me telling you about Dr. Hatori? Well, I know he’s a lot older than me and everything but we’re engaged now.” She smiles

“She asked if I loved her,” he pauses “ I couldn’t answer but of course I loved her. She called me a monster and that I don’t deserve someone like Tohru. I wanted to beat the crap out of her but I left the room instead”

“She told me that I was to love only her...she locked me away so much as a kid...” Yuki said

He bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you” Hatori said 

“Good, I’m glad you will, she needs a good man” Hideo said

“I apologize for asking this but did she ever, you know...”

The leaves would start dancing in the wind making circles around them “I think my mother approves”  
“He nods and smiles

“I think so as well, I promise Ms. Honda to take very good care of Tohru” he said

“No, she just hit me and locked me away”

Hideo hands him a box. “This was my mother’s ring, she has always liked it. Give this to her when you are ready to pop the question”

Tohru smiles. “I am sure both of our families would be happy for us”

Kyo nods. “Seems just like she had her way with the older boys then.”

He takes the box and opens it to examine the ring. “It’s beautiful” He then closes the box

“Thank you, it’s her engagement and wedding ring” Hideo said.

“Yes, want to go shopping?” He asked

“It does seem so” Yuki said texting Ayame

“I have a family member getting married within the year perhaps I’ll propose to her at their wedding”

“Oh, sure what did you want to go shopping for?”

Aya had just finished up the drawing. He felt his phone vibrate, seeing it was a text from Yuki

“Hey, can you come over to Hatori’s? We need to talk, and any journal’s you have”

“Well new house new dishes, new furniture, beds” he said

“That sounds good, I will be willing to walk her down the aisle”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He stands up and walks towards the door “ I’ll be back, do we need anything for the baby?” Aya asked

“Good point. Perhaps we should start with furniture first. We have to pick something everyone is going to like”

“I’m sure she would like that”

"Did you stay up all night again?" Minnae asked. "While you're out will you pick up some pocky? Banana flavor?" she asked kissing him.

"Yes, I can send pictures to Yuki and Kyo"

"Haya will rarely get mad a little jealous, but not as bad as her mom or sister"

“You know it. Call me if there’s an emergency.” He says he walked out the door and made his way to Hatori's and knocks on the door

“Sounds good to me then.”

“ I am curious how jealous do they get?”

"Haya will get jealous enough to ask you to stop seeing whomever else you're seeing, she likes to be the center of attention, her mom and sister will hit you with the bible, trust me it hurts"

Yuki went to answer the door. "I did not ask you over to close the gap between us, I want to know what happened between you and Akito"

"Alright, let's go then" Hatori said

“Nice to know I’ve chosen the calmer one of the two.” He smiles

"Agreed, Sara wouldn't let you have sex with her"

“Besides the fact of being abusive, nothing really her attention was more focused on Shigure and Hatori.”

She smiles and takes his hand as they started walking towards town

"Yes, you did. I don't care if you are Christian or not, I just want you to take care of her, I'll still be around of course. She has been on her own since she was sixteen, I gave her my blessing because I knew she didn't want to stay in our house with her mom"

"Tell us what she did with Hatori, he destroyed his office yesterday that's why they ended up in the ER"

He would tell her about his parents as he could remember things. His eyes shone whenever he talked about them.

“Family issues, I know all about it..”

He sighs. “It only happened twice but she basically raped him, his memory was never erased of this he knows it happened, but he tries not to remember it.”

“Your parents sound lovely, but also like they were going through some stuff. I am so sorry you guys all went through such horrible things.” She hold his hand tighter

"So he has lied to Miss Honda? Saying he's never had sex?" Yuki said

"Thank you, they weren't happy with Akito, she..." he said stopping aburptly. "I can't...I'm not ready to tell you everything...if I did I don't know how you would forgive me"

“It’s not like he was a virgin or anything, I don’t remember him telling that to her. He has slept with other women besides Akito and Tohru, however if he told her he never slept with Akito then yes that was a lie.”

Tohru stands in front of him placing her hands on his shoulders. “It’s OK, take it one day at a time. I’m not gonna leave you I promise.”

"He told her he never had sex...Miss Honda really should know this or that he doesn't remember ever having sex, I don't see Hatori as a man slut like Shigure"

He nodded. "Okay, maybe soon I will tell you, or I will let you read the journals...I don't know"

“Hmmmm what do you think tohru we will do if she finds out?”

She kisses him to try and calm him down

"I don't know maybe try to process it, stew about it for a while, talk to her friends? I really don't know"

He kissed her back. "Tohru..." he said softly. "I need to tell you something, it's not easy to say"

She takes his hand and leads him over to a bench and sits down. “Tell me.”

“What’s the big deal if he did lie about it to her, I seriously doubt she’s going to leave him just because he was raped by Akito.” Kyo said

He took her hands. "Tohru..." he said taking a deep breath. "When I was younger....I was raped...by Akito...I did try to fight her off..."

“Hatori...” she pulls him into a hug. “I’m so so sorry she did that to you. I can’t understand the pain you’re going through but I can understand why you didn’t want to tell me.” A few tears go down her face.

“I’m here for you, I’m glad you told me.”

"I thought you would be mad and hate me...I was scared"

“ I’m going to be your wife, you can tell me anything. When are you going to start believing that. I understand it’s hard and you’re afraid, but you need to understand I’m not gonna leave you. I wish you trust would me.”

"I do trust you Tohru" he said. "Feelings were something we weren't allowed to express...it's not easy for me to reveal a lot all at once, I know I can trust you, I know you can stay home by yourself, I know you can do a lot of things, I know you are strong, and smart, beautiful, kind funny...I know that, you have an amazing gift with kids...if I didn't trust you Tohru I wouldn't be with you, but you have to give me time to tell you about my life, my childhood...Akito...."

She sighs and looks down. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to rush you I’m really not.” 

“Is there anything else you want to know dearest to Yuki?” Aya asked

"Yeah your life with Akito, who did you end up marrying?"

He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. "Thank you" he said. "I guess I'll take the journals with me...they are the most intimate details of my life....if you want to talk about it I will skim it and talk to you about it, I wrote about them and that was that, that was the only feelings I was allowed to have"

“Yuki, I was barely home to put up with her nonsense, I kept myself busy with student council. If anything she found me rather annoying she got a few punches in now and then but that was about it. I ended up marrying my assistant and I even have a child on the way.” He smiles “My daughter will be calling you Uncle Yuki before you know it.”

“Alright. Do you mind if we go shopping tomorrow instead, my feet kind of hurt from all the walking we’ve been doing, which now that I think about it I should not have been doing in the first place.” She laughs a bit

"I have a wonderful idea" he said picking her up. "How about we do shopping online? That way you can stay off your feet"

Yuki shuddered. "Your assistant? Minnae? Is that what you meant? I was unaware we had a sister"

“Oh I never thought of that.” She said smiling and holding onto him

“She likes to consider you boys little brothers so I guess that’s one way to put it.” He pulls Yuki into a quick hug.

"See you later little brother, tell Tohru I have a picture of her dress ready whenever she wants to see it.” He then skips his way out of the house

“Ha, Uncle Yuki, that’s hilarious.” Kyo said laughing

Yuki glared at Kyo punching him. "God he's a pain in the ass" he said walking away from him.

Minnae sighed and sat down, she then texted Ayame. "Something doesn't feel right, can you come home?" 

Hatori carried her all the way home. "I love you" he said taking her to the office and took off her shoes as he sat her down

He just walked back into the door with the pocky when his phone went off

“ learn to have a sense of humor Yuki.” Kyo said

“I love you to.”

"Ayame...I think it's time to go" she told him

"With him, no...he rubs me the wrong way"

He handed her a journal and put her feet up on a pillow and got her some aspirin

He quickly calls an ambulance.

“Alright alright” he then walks to the office and knocks on the door

She takes the aspirin with some water

"Come in" Hatori called.

Minnae gasped in pain. "Ayame...." she said

Yuki went to the store to pick up something for dinner

“Shhh. Take a deep breath I’m right here. The ambulance should be here soon” he holds her hand

Kyo walks in. “Hey, you guys need anything?”

The ambulance showed up quickly and knocked on the door.

Minnae panted as the contraction passed.

"What would you like?" Hatori asked her

“Hurry come in come in” Aya said

“I don’t think we need anything. Are you and Yuki OK?”

“Yeah, Yuki seems to be a bit irritated, he might just need some sexual release or something but he’ll live.”

"Well when it comes to Ayame, that will be a harder thing to bridge"

The EMTs went in and checked her over. "Alright ma'am we're going to get you on the stretcher...you're in active labor" he said looking at Ayame. "Let's go"

Yuki went to the store and picked somethings up

All of them get into the ambulance and make their way to the hospital.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him later about it.” Tohru said

Minnae took his hand and squeezed when another contraction hit.

Hatori smiled at her. "Would you like some tea?" he asked her.

Yuki comes back with some flowers for Tohru and a small baby gift for the baby

“Just keep remember to breathe”

He said, his words all over the place he was nervous and excited.

“I would love some thank you.”

“Speaking of Yuki, sounds like he’s home” Kyo said

Minnae was breathing as the ambulance flew to Sohma General.

Haya was on the Labor and Delivery floor when she saw the ambulance pull up and ran out.

The EMTs stopped and opened the doors and gave Minnae stats. 

"Ayame, is everything okay?"

Yuki put the baby toy in a bag and took Tohru the flowers. "How are you feeling?"

“She’s in labor.” He stepped out of the ambulance

“My feet hurt a little bit, those are beautiful flowers, who are they for?”

"Alright, let's go in and bring this baby into this world"

Hatori smiled. "Tohru, baby those are for you"

"He's right Miss Honda, they are for you"

“For me really? Oh Yuki thank you so much.” She smiles and reaches up to hug him

The nurses bring them into a room Aya was right behind them. He managed to send a quick text message to Shigure

Shigure looked at the phone. "Oh" he said looking at the phone. "Congratulations, would you like me to come?" he texted back.

"Do you need to leave?" Hideo asked.

Yuki leaned down and hugged her. "You're welcome"

“Yes that would be great thank you.” Aya responded back

“We are about to do some online shopping for the new house would you guys care to join us?.”

“Sure.” Kyo said

"Sure, I would love too" he said sitting next to her

Hatori sat in the doorway looking up furniture.

"I'm sorry , I must go, one of my family members is having a baby and he needs me there"

“ I figured we could get a darker couch, I heard white couches can be hard to take care of.” She said

"Oh yes I like that idea, how about a dark blue couch?" Hatori asked projecting it to the wall so they could see it

“ I like it.” She said

“Same.” Kyo said

Next thing you know the baby would arrive. It was a beautiful little baby girl

"Oh, she's beautiful" Haya said to Ayame and Minnae.

Minnae was asleep after the birth.

Hideo nodded and let Shigure go.

"Haa-chan, Ayame and Minnae are in the hospital"

Hatori looked at his phone. "Yuki, Ayame and Minnae are in the hospital"

“Yes she is.” He smiles watching the nurse clean her up

“If you need to go we can stay here with Miss Tohru.” Yuki said

"He's your brother, you go" Hatori told him. "I've been told to stay out of the hospital for a week, I only went today to talk to Sana"

"Do you have a name for her?" Haya asked

Yuki sighs. 

“I know it’s difficult Yuki but he really does care for you just go just for a few minutes.” Tohru said

“Yes her name is Hatsuko.”

"Oh that's pretty" she told him.

"I'm on my way Aya" Shigure said

"Ayame doesn't need me there right now, the one that needs to go is Yuki, this is important"

Yuki sighs and gets up, he kisses Tohru. He then walks out of the office, grabs the bag with the baby toy in it and walks out of the house

Hatori looks up a couple of chairs for the living room

The nurse hands the baby to Aya, then walks out of the room

"She's beautiful, congratulations again, I'm going to finish my shift, Shigure should be on the way" she said.

Hatori sighed and gave the computer to Tohru. "You look this over, I'll go start dinner"

Tohru and Kyo start looking for everything the would need.

Aya holds the baby smiling

Minnae slowly woke up and watched him with his daughter.

Hatori was in the kitchen cutting vegtables for dinner.

"Hatori..." a voice said

He stopped chopping. "What do you want Akito?"

"I want to apologize to you for everything I've done to you"

"Why...why do you, or why did you hurt me the way you did?"

She sighed. "I should tell Tohru about what I've done to you"

"Yes you should, it's not fair for me to hurt her like I am...." he said

He notices that she was now awake and walks over to her with the baby.

Yuki would arrive at the hospital at the same time as Shigure

"Ah Yuki, what brings your here? Where's Haa-chan?"

"Hey baby, how's our girl?" she asked him

“He stayed at home with Tohru. I came to drop off a baby toy.”

“She’s beautiful just like her mother.” He smiles as he would hand her to her

Minnae blushed and took her.

"I'm sure you aren't happy about that" he said walking in the hospital. "Ayame and Minnae Sohma" he asked the nurses station.

Yuki stays quiet and the nurse would point in the direction of the room

Shigure knocks on the door before poking his head in. "Aya, how are you?"

“Come in, we’re doing OK just a bit tired.” 

Yuki walked in.

“Yuki? Thank you for coming, it means a lot really.” Aya said

"Yeah, Hatori kinda forced me to come, I was going to wait until you got home"

"Look little one, it's your Uncle Yuki" she said.

Hatsuko yawned and snuggled into Minnae

“Thank you, so much.” He smiles. “When we are all settled will have all of you over.”

He handed Ayame a toy of a little rat. "It's not much, I didn't know what to get, so I got this, since I'm the year of the rat" he said softly

"Aya can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

“I’ll be right back. Thank you so much Yuki.”

He said and then stepped out into the hallway

Yuki looked over his little niece as he and Minnae talked

"Aya, I talked to Akito last night...she said there is a possiblity of the curse coming back...since yours was born first it is possible that she could be next head of household"

“Oh god. How are we supposed to know something like this.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “If it’s true what are we going to do, my wife has no idea about the curse...”

"Akito said it's time to tell those who don't know, so they can know"

Haya finished her shift and saw Shigure. "Hey"

“If she is the new head of the family we won’t know until you or Hatori, Kyo or Yuki have kids and they end up...” he stopped talking when Haya walked over “So you were the new girlfriend Shigure has been talking about. I am sorry I have not introduced myself properly. My name is Ayame sohma, I would love to stay and chat but I must get back to my wife.” He then walks back into the room

"What's the head of the family?" Haya asked. "What aren't you telling me?" she said not really getting to say to Ayame

"May I hold her?" Yuki asked him

“Don’t worry about it right now. How was your day?” Shigure asked

“Of course you can.” Aya smiles

"It was good, did you hang out with my family?"

Minnae gave Hatsuko to Yuki. "Support her head" 

He took her gently. "Hello" he said holding her awkwardly

“I had a very interesting conversation with your father, him and I get along very well.”

“Yuki, do you, want kids someday?” Aya asked nervously

"Oh yeah? Did daddy give you his blessing?" she asked.

"One day yes, I'm not going to bite your head off this time...but I do want to tell you I'm going to be a therapist, and you know for what...I suggest you tell your wife soon" he said giving the baby back. 

"Congratulations call me when you get home"

“Yes he did.” He smiles “I’ll walk you home.”

He sighs as he saw Yuki walk out of the room.

"Great, what did you talk about?" she asked.

Minnae looked at him. "What's going on Ayame?"

“He told me quite a lot about your family”

He sighs and will rest his head on her shoulder “It’s a lot to explain, I’m afraid if I tell you you’ll freak out and leave.”

"Ayame, we've gone through a lot do you think I'm going to lave you that easily?" she asked petting his hair. "After us getting married and now having baby girl?"

He takes a deep breath and then begins to tell her everything

"That makes sense, why you would never touch me, why you would never hug me...Ayame, I'm not going to leave you, you gave me a family I can't walk away"

Yuki walked home with some things on his mind

“Thank you for understanding. I hope, I hope what Shigure heard was wrong...”

Back at the house they were all at the table eating dinner.

"We will find out when one of the other members have kids"

Hatori was sitting down eating with them. "I'm sorry for being rough with Yuki today, I thought it would be nice for him to see the baby"

“I agree with you.” Tohru said. Yuki then walks into the house “Hey we saved you some dinner, it’s in the microwave it should still be warm.”

Yuki nods. "Thanks, Hatori...thanks for forcing me to go...Kyo I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, but seeing my niece she's beautiful, I think I'm going to be protective of that little girl"

“Good, just don’t be too overprotective.” Kyo said

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Tohru smiles as she gets done eating, She slowly stands up and makes her way to the sink to start the dishes

"Tohru, come rest, I'll do dishes" Hatori said."We'll wait until they come home"

"I'll try not to"

Shigure and Haya walk back to her house.

She held his hand. "Hey I have a really bad feeling about tonight, if something goes wrong can I come over?" she asked

“But you cooked the least I can do is the dishes.” 

Kyo walked up behind her “Don’t be a bad girl do what daddy tells you.” He smiles

Tohru blushes and go to sit back down.

“You know you were always welcome to come over, most of the time my doors unlocked.” He said kissing her cheek

"Thank you, do you know what they want to tell me?" she asked, he could now feel her shaking as she was scared her bad feeling would come true.


	26. Divorce and....Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya learns her parents news and runs to Shigure for comfort. Yuki learns more about Akito and her insane ways (Mind you a lot of this is based off of the anime, the rest is fan based)

"Thank you Kyo" Hatori told him starting the dishes

He pulls her into a hug “Shhhh there’s no need to be scared, I do know what they’re going to tell you. Just know that I am and your father are both on your side.”

“No problem, to be honest I didn’t think that would work.” Kyo said

She nodded and kissed him before she went in. "I love you" she said

He laughed and finished up the dishes and took her upstairs

“I love you too.” He said. Once she was inside he made his way back to his place.

“The furniture we picked out was nice I think it said it would be delivered to the new house within the next couple of weeks.”

"Great, yeah I like it too" he told her and kissed her.

They sat her down to talk to her, her mom told her that her and her dad were getting a divorce.

"Wait, what...no...." she said.

"I want you to come home and live with Sara and I" her mom said.

"No, I'm happy here I have a job and a boyfriend...I don't want to go home, I'm making friends here, I want to make a life here with Shigure" she told her.

"Absolutely not, you WILL come home" 

Haya grabbed her keys and left after putting her shoes on. She ran to Shigure's and pounded on the door, she was in tears

"I knew that would happen" Hideo said

she blushes and kisses him back.

Shigure opened the door and automatically pulled her into a hug

She clung to him crying. "C-can I stay here tonight?"

He sat her on the bed. "How did you like the journal?" he asked her

“Of course you can. I’ll make us some tea.” 

“Oh, well I haven’t read it yet, I figured we’ve gone through enough these past couple days I thought I would let it rest for now.”

She nodded and walked in with him as tears still ran down her face.

He nodded and pulled her close to him. "I love you and you can read them whenever"

“Take a deep breath and splashing water on your face, you’re an adult if you don’t want to leave you don’t have to.”

“I love you too and I’ll let you know when I start reading them.” she would rest her head against him.

“Still can’t believe your brother had a baby.” Kyo said

"I know neither can I...he askd me if I wanted kids" he said. "She looks like her mom and a little like Ayame"

He rubbed her back and shot Ayame a text. "How's the baby?"

Haya wiped her tears away. "I'm trying not to cry, really...I never thought they would divorce" she said struggling to hold back the tears. "Mom wants me to go back, I told her I was staying, I'm going to be with you, make a life with you...I want to make a family with you....I'm sorry I'm upset" she said

“Do you want kids? Let’s hope she doesn’t have the personality of her father.”

“The babies good, she’s sleeping right now, i’m about to ask you a favor and you are not allowed to ask why. I don’t want to stress you out even more but when you or Kyo or Yuki get tohru pregnant you need to tell me.”

“Please stop apologizing it’s OK. As I said your mother cannot force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” He said pouring them a cup of tea

She nodded and took it when he offered it to her.

"O-kay does this have something to do with the family secret?" he asked. "What about me? Am I not allowed to have kids with Tohru?"

“I mentioned you as well silly. Yes this does, I was hoping we would be able to catch a break but apparently not this family. Just so you know I hope you knock her up first, rooting for you :)” 

“I’m sure your father will try to talk some sense into your mother, for now just relax"

"Alright I'll let you know, but Tohru's schooling and career come first she has let me know this already, send me a picture of your baby so I can show Tohru"

Aya Takes a quick picture of the baby and send it to him

"Tohru" he said showing her the picture. "This Ayame's baby" he said showing her.

She nodded and sipped the tea

Hideo sent her a text. "Your mom and Sara are leaving tomorrow, I will be staying here in your house is that alright?"

"Yes of course daddy, I'll come tomorrow after work to clean it out for you" she told him

“Awww she’s so cute.”

“Is that your father texting?”

"Yes she is, congrats Aya she's very adorable, tell Minnae congratulations" he said.

"Yes it is, mom and Sara are leaving and he is staying in my house"

“How about I go over to your place tomorrow while you’re at work and keep him company.”

Tohru lays on her back staring up at the ceiling

"Yes that would be good" she said

He looked over. "What's wrong?" he asked her rubbing her side.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Shigure asked

“Just a bit tired is all.” She stretches and then sits back up “Can you hand me my book? I’m going to get a bit of studying done.”

"I could, but I should punish you for being bad" he teased her

"Just you" she said looking at him as she had just finally calmed down from crying

“Bad? What did I do?” She looked at him

He smiles and stands up offering her his hand “Lets go take a bath and relax”

He laughed. "I was teasing you Tohru" he said kissing her. "When you were going to do the dishes after dinner"

She takes it and stands up before jumping on his back. "You are an amazing man, thank you for being mine" she said kissing his neck

“Oh, yeah" she smiles and laughs a bit

He blushes. “Your very welcome.” He said taking her Upstairs

"Let me have you and then you can study" he promised her kissing her neck.

Haya lightly bit his neck. "Daddy, can we have sex before our bath?" she asked

“Mm, Hatori, I don’t want to say this to you, but can we play tomorrow? I’m exhausted. I’m probably going to be reading two pages of that book before falling asleep. The boys are off tomorrow, you guys can do whatever you want with me all day if you want.” She blushes

“Ah, yes baby girl.” He takes off His clothes before walking into his room

"Promise?" he asked. "I'm going to get you ready for bed"

He got up and got one of his button down shirts for her to wear.

"Ooh did I find a spot daddy likes?" she asked biting him again

“Yes I promise.” She watched him

Shigure moans a bit again

He sat her up and took off her top and bra setting them aside and slid his shirt on and buttoned it up before taking off her pants. He then goes to get new bandages and cleaned the cut before bandaging it back up and put a pillow behind her before handing her, her book. "Do you need anything else?"

"What does daddy want me to do?"

“No thank you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Get undressed and lay on the bed"

"You're very welcome, there is one thing I want though" he told her

"Yes daddy she said jumping down and undressing

“Yes?” She looks at him

Once she was on the bed he lays next to her and licks lightly up her neck

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I love you, I'm going to shower, if you need anything call for Yuki or Kyo"

She shivered in pleasure

“I love you to. Enjoy your shower"

He then starts playing with one of nipples and licking the other one

"Oh I will" he said

"Mmm daddy...." she moaned

She blushes dark red and hides her face with her book “Do you know if you need to get off that badly you could ask one of the boys.” She said then starts reading a page in her book

He tugs on the nipple a bit harder. 

She moaned loudly.

"Really? I didn't think to ask them" he said. "But I guess I could"

She blushes more behind her book. “ I don’t see that going very well.” She thought in her mind

He then starts kissing down her body still tugging on her nipple

She moaned louder

He went into the bathroom and started the shower

He then starts licking her pussy. “Mmm”

"Mmm" she said opening her legs more for him and runs a hand through his hair

A while later Hatori came from the bathroom, feeling a bit better but still hard. 'Damn thing...' he thought. He wasn't about to ask Yuki or Kyo, because the answer would be no

“I love the way you taste”

Tohru had fallen asleep, the book was on her lap

He smiled and took the book and placed it on the nightstand by her side of the bed and moved her down so she was more comfortable.

"Mmm, do I taste good daddy?" she asked

“Mmm yes you do baby.” He then kisses her lips rubbing his cock against her pussy

She moans more. "Fuck me daddy" she said looking up at him. "I need you deep in my pussy"

Hatori gets a robe on and goes down to the office to read his journals to pass time as he couldn't sleep with a hard on

He slides his cock deep inside her. “Ahhh still so tight.”

Kyo was on the couch reading a book

Yuki was in the chair reading Akito's journal noticing for a moment that Hatori passed by and shook his head. 'Poor man must have been turned down by Miss Tohru' he thought to himself going back to his book. 

"Kyo...I knew Akito was crazy but this really takes it all"

“Really? What was it that takes it all?”

"Well we knew that Kureno was at her beck and call, but did you know she wanted, Kureno, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame....she wanted an orgy with them..."

“Wow, please tell me that didn’t happen?”

He looked through the book. "No, luckily it didn't" he said shuddering. "As if we need Shigure more screwed up then he already is"

“Ya, Hatori didn’t need it either.”

"No, but Hatori is tame compared to Shigure, I overheard something that Aya and Shigure were talking about today at the hospital"

She gasps in pleasure. "Only for you daddy"

“What did you over hear?”

He starts to thrust hard into her

"That the curse might come back, since Ayame's daughter was born first she might be head of household...I don't think this will affect us any but any kids we have it may, Miss Tohru was our spring maybe there will be an outsider to help be their spring too"

She put her legs on his shoulders causing him to go deeper. "Ooh....daddy...." she moaned

Kyo sighs. “Yes but I feel like things will be different for our kids. They won’t go threw what we did.”

“Ahhh soooo good.” He goes faster

"Yes that's true, we can share our experiences with them and help them" he said

"I'm ready to cum daddy..." she said panting and rubbing her pussy

“It still makes me nervous, I feel bad. I don’t want my kid being the year of the cat...”

“Ahhhh yes cum for daddy, I’m close as well.”

"Maybe this time with Ayame's daughter the cat won't be left out, maybe your kid if it is year of the cat will be invited"

She came hard and fast all of him as she screamed out in pleasure

“That’s not even the part I’m worried about. I am worried about the true form.”

Shigure blows his cum deep Inside her

"Yeah, knowing Miss Tohru she'll love it the same as she does your true form" he told him

"Mmm yes daddy...." she said taking his hands.

“I remember this one time my beads ended up coming off again, we were up at the lake house so luckily no one was there. Anyway she ended up putting pink flowers all over me and said“ how adorable“

He then slowly pulls out. “I love you.”

"I love you too" she said panting.

Yuki laughed. "Yes, well you two have a deep bond because of that" he said looking around for Hatori. "Hey, Hatori's not back, do you think everything is okay?"

Hatori was asleep in his office from reading his journals

“Knowing him he probably fell asleep in his office.” Kyo shut his book

"Well at least he isn't destroying it, this family is so screwed up, I wonder if Master knows more about the secret"

“Who knows, he mainly kept it to himself, even when he took me in we didn’t really see a lot of the main family"

"Yeah, he did keep to himself"

Haya laid there content. "Shigure" she said softly

“Yes my love?” He asked while he was holding her close

She curled into him. "I'm so happy I'm with you and that you're with me, I want to be with you forever" she said looking up at him. "I want to make a life and a home, with a family, you make me so very happy"

“I want all of the same stuff you do.” He smiles

"Let's get married" she said looking at him. "I'm off tomorrow, we can go to the courthouse and get married then later we can have a big wedding"

He looks at her. “Sounds good to me."

"Great, we'll go in the morning to get rings and then head over? Oh I should text daddy and ask him if he want to witness it, white is out of the question" she told him.

“I already have a ring for you. Yes text your father I would love for him to be there. I’ll have one of my family members be there for me as well.”

She looked at him and smiled. "I just need to get one for you" she said calling her dad.


	27. Married and honeymooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Haya are married and off to Italy. The three guys are exploring different options.

The next morning Shigure wakes up and jumps right in the shower.

Tohru was awake and downstairs already making breakfast

"You're supposed to be off your feet" Yuki said smacking her ass. "You're not being a very good patient"

She blushes. “Yuki, I’m OK really, besides I can’t just sit there all day I’ll go crazy.”

"Alright, well I'm making lunch, has Hatori come in?"

Haya was over at her place getting dressed and headed to the jewerly shop for Shigure

“No I think he still sleeping”

Shigure gets out of the shower and gets dressed in nice clothing. He then picks up his phone, debating on which friend he wanted to message. He then messages Hatori. “ Hey don’t mean to bother you but I’m getting married today, it’s nothing big just a quick little thing at the courthouse I was wondering if you would be there.”

His phone was in the bedroom and he was still in the office asleep 

Yuki heard his phone go off and texted Shigure. “Hatori is still asleep in his office, what do you mean you’re getting married”

“I mean exactly what I say I mean, me and my girlfriend are getting married, it’s just a quick little thing. I didn’t want to bother Aya and Hatori is also my best friend so I was hoping he would be there. Don’t wake him. I’m sure I can have someone else come. Is he doing OK?”

“Yes he is fine, I can if you want” he texted back 

Hatori got up and went into the house.

“Oh he’s awake now”

“If you could tell him to meet us at the courthouse within a half hour that would be great.”

“I will try” he said as he walked by everyone to go upstairs.

He saw his phone. “WHAT?!” He said getting dressed and going went downstairs

“What’s going on?” Tohru asked

“Shigure is getting married” he said kissing her softly. “I am having you when I get home”

“Yes daddy, have a good time, tell him I said congratulations.” She said finishing breakfast and bringing everything to the table

Hatori leaves quickly to make it on time 

Haya was on her way with Hideo

Shigure started making his way there with the ring. Once there he was pointed in the direction where to go

Hatori was waiting for him. 

Haya was very nervous

“You are a true Minamino baby, we don’t think about our actions, then it dawns on us” her dad said

He walks up to hatori. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re an idiot but you’re welcome, Tohru says congratulations and now you and her can have a kid”

“I’m a little worried about that, but we’ll discuss it later. At least you know with me getting married I won’t crave your fiancé as much.”

“That’s true” he said

They made their way in

He turns to see his bride and smiles

The judge starts talking and they spend a little time at the court house

They exchange rings, say their vows and kiss.

Hatori smiled and took some pictures for Tohru as he knew she wouldn't believe it

Hideo hugged her

“Well good luck”

“Thank you both for being here.” Shigure said

“You’re welcome” they both said

“Always listen to each other and never go to bed mad” Hideo told them

“We definitely will. I know this marriage was sudden and we still have a lot to learn about each other but we can just take it one day at a time.”

“You guys will be fine, and it was but we do things quickly then think about it later”

“Good luck Shigure” Hatori said. “You better not screw this up”

“I’ll do my best not to.” He smiles. He then looked over at Haya. “Where should we go for our honeymoon?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, Italy?”

“Very romantic”

“You’ll have to take time off of work, think you can do that"

“I have next week off”

“I’ll arrange it for you” Hatori told her 

“Thanks”

“Really? That’s awesome of you. But don’t you go paying for everything now I have my own money you know. Just let me know how much everything is and I’ll give you the cash for it.”

“Okay” she said very excited

“I will go take care of that now” Hatori said texting Tohru he was going to the hospital to do something for Haya

Tohru had just finished doing the dishes when she got the text. She dries her hands and picks up her phone “OK be safe.”

Kyo walks over to Yuki and whispers “Why don’t we have a little fun with Tohru.” He smiles “We can have a little foreplay torture until Hatori gets home.”

“Ooh yes” Yuki said liking this idea

“I will be” he texted back

“I love you daddy”

“Love you too princess “

“You get started, I need to go figure out where Hatori keeps all his toys.” He whispers then walks out of the kitchen heading upstairs

Yuki went up behind her and grabbed her boobs and felt her up. "Mmm, you feel amazing"

Hatori went to the hospital

“Huh.” Tohru gasped a bit

Kyo went into the bedroom to start looking for the toys. All he found were rope and two vibrators

“We are going to have fun with you” he said picking her up

She blushes "Oh ok.” She holds onto him

He carried her upstairs and set her on the bed. “Strip” he told her

Haya and Shigure went home to pack

She nods and takes off her her clothes.

“Good girl.” Kyo said

Yuki pulled himself out. “Suck me” he said. “And open your legs”

She gets on her knees and bends over and licks the head of cock.

Kyo leaned down and starts licking her pussy. 

“Mmm.” She moans taking yukis cock into her mouth.

“Oh yes...” he moaned. “No cumming until we say so”

She nods and goes deeper on his cock 

Kyo licks inside her pussy.

He moaned louder. “Amazing...” he moaned grabbing her hair

Hatori texted Shigure. “She has the rest of this week off, all of next week and up until Wednesday the following week off, don’t screw it up”

Kyo stops and pulls tohru away from Yuki. “We can’t cum either.”

“Ok thank you.” He tells Haya the days that she has off

“That’s great, you have a good friend, for work I am keeping Minamino”

"Alright, that's fine" he told her

He scowled. “Fine...”

Hatori texted them. “Playing with Tohru? If you are, tie her up, I will be home soon”

“Be a good boy Yuki, I really don’t think you want Hatori punishing you.” He then ties her up but not to anything just so she couldn’t move

“Oh is he going to have his way with me too?” He asked

Hatori pulls up a few moments later

“I don’t know what goes on in his head, so I don’t know  
He came in and came upstairs. “Get naked boys” he told them. “His you look beautiful” he said undressing

The boys get undressed. Tohru watches them

He stood in front of her. “Kyo, eat her out, get her nice and wet...Yuki be patient, Tohru, get me wet and hard”

Kyo starts licking her pussy as Tohru licks up and down Hatori's cock

“Mmm, baby...Yuki is going to have your ass”

“Yes daddy.” She said taking his cock into her mouth

“Mmm” he said. “So good... is she ready Kyo?”

He moves back. “Yes.”

He moved back and laid on the bed putting her on his cock. “Come on Yuki, Kyo step up here to her mouth”

“Ahhh” she moans feeling herself slide down on Hatori's cock. Kyo stands up on the bed putting his cock in her mouth

“Suck him” he said

Yuki came up behind her

Tohru starts sucking him. “Hmmm good girl Tohru.”

“Come on Yuki”

Yuki pushed into her ass. “So tight...” he moaned 

Hatori held her as he pounded her pussy

“Mmmmm” she moans loudly her breasts bouncing up and down.

Shigure gets done packing then got on his phone to get some airline tickets

Haya finished as well

“So good baby” Hatori said taking her breast into his mouth

“Oh god, I could play with her all day.” Kyo said

“Oh we all could...” Yuki said pounding her ass

Hatori switched sides

“So... why don’t we?” He pushes his cock deeper in her mouth

“Great idea” Yuki said

Haya went up behind him and hugged him. “Mr. Sohma”

He turns around and hugs her. “Mrs.sohma.”

“Ahhh fuck. I think her body can take it.”

“What should we do?” Yuki asked

Hatori was pounding her harder

She kissed him. “When do we fly out”

“In a few hours, so we better head to the airport.”

“Ahhh Hatori is the Dr., he’ll know what we can and cannot do with her"

He looked up. “There isn’t much she won’t do” he told them

“Alright, I am going to run to the bathroom while you call the cab”

“Let’s make her cum. Then I want to try something...”

Shigure calls a cab for them

She went to the bathroom and grabbed her feminine stuff

“Cum baby” Hatori said smacked her ass hard

She moans loudly and cums.

Kyo cums deep down her throat

Hatori came hard and fast in her

Yuki did the same. “Oh god...”

He then goes and cleans up

Kyo moves back “Hatori let her lean against you and keep her legs open"

Hatori nodded and brought her down more and opened her legs

Kyo leaned in and spreads open her pussy revealing her clit in full. He then takes his finger and starts to rub it. Tohru flinches. “Look how sensitive she is"

“Shhh, it’s okay” Hatori told her.

Haya comes from the bathroom

The cab pulls up and calls Shigure

Kyo rubs it more. 

“Ahhhh no... Kyo.. st. Stop.”

“But Tohru, your body loves it.”

He tells the cab driver that they will be right out. He hangs up his phone and picks up his bags “Ready?”

“Yes I am”

“Yes it does” Hatori said

“Ahhh but it’s, too sensitive.”

The two of them walked out of the house with their bags. He puts the bags into the cab and locks up the house.

He was still hard as she was still on him

Haya got in and waited for Shigure

Kyo lean licks it. “Hmmmmasaaa” her body twitches

After locking up the house he gets in the cab telling the cab driver where to take them

The driver took them to the airport 

Haya leaned into him

Kyo pulls back and smiles.

Shigure put his arm around her

“I am so excited” she said

Hatori smiled and moaned a bit

“Is she still throbbing?” Kyo asked 

“So am I.” He smiles

“Oh yes she is, it feels amazing”

“This will be fun, sorry for on the whim marriage “

“No it’s OK, I’m glad we did it.”

“She even tastes sweeter. Come here Yuki try it.”

Yuki came closer and tried it. “You’re right”

She kissed him

“Please guys stop teasing me...”

“Alright boys enough” Hatori said flipping her onto her back

They moved back.

“Untie her” he told Kyo. “I am still going to have you”

“Sorry Tohru.” He said as he untied her

"It's okay really, it was different and interesting" she told Kyo kissing him softly

Hatori kissed her again

Kyo sits back and watches

Yuki does the same

Hatori tugs on her hair

“Mmm” she moans into the kiss

He wrapped her legs around his waist and started to pound her pussy

Kyo blushes and gets hard again watching

He pulls out and puts he on her knees. “Suck Kyo’s cock again” he said slamming into her

“Ahhhh.” Kyo goes over to her and lays down in front of her. She starts sucking the head

“Good girl” he said

Her body was shaking as she goes down deeper on Kyo

"Mmm" Yuki said starting to get off from watching them

Hatori pulled her hair

The cab pulled up to the airport

Tohru stops sucking Kyo. “Ahhh, I don’t want to leave Yuki out.”

Kyo gets on his side “Just keep sucking baby. Yuki come here.” Kyo said

He would pay the taxi driver and get their bags out of the trunk

Yuki came to him

Haya helped him and smiled. "This is amazing" she told him happily. "I've never been to Italy"

Tohru goes back to sucking Kyo.

“Don’t fight me, on this.” He blushes and licks the tip of Yuki's cock.

“Neither have I. I’ve actually never left the country.” He said making their way to the gate

He blushed and moaned

Hatori moaned watching them

"Me either" she said smiling

Tohru blushes and gets wetter and also moans watching them

Kyo then starts sucking just the head of Yuki's cock

"Ooh..." Yuki moaned

"Oh fuck...." Hatori said gripping her hips

"Take me all the way in" Yuki told him

They checked in and went through the gates

Seeing Kyo take Yuki's cock all the way inside his mouth, Tohru ends up cumming “Mmmmmmm.”

Hatori came as well

Hatori stands on the bed. "Yuki, take me into your mouth and taste Tohru on my cock and get used to my cum as well" he told him

Yuki nodded and took him into his mouth tasting him and Tohru

Tohru blushes dark red watching them

Hatori moaned as this was new for him as well.

“I didn’t realize you were into guys to or is it just us?” Kyo asked as he went behind Tohru and hugged her.

The flight was called and Haya and Shigure boarded the plane bound for Italy.

She had never been on a plane so the take off was a little scary for her an squeezed his hand

Hatori blushed as did Yuki.

"Tohru suggested last night I come find one of you to take care of my problem but I didn't know if you both would be up for it so I didn't...just you guys"

Yuki pulled back. "It would just be you two, no one else"

Shigure hold onto her hand to try and calm her down a bit. “This is my first time flying to, if it helps you can try to think of it as a big roller coaster”

Kyo smiles

“I guess it just means we all trust each other” Tohru said

They all nodded.

"Yes, we do" Hatori said.


	28. Going home and last night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shigure's and Haya's last night in Italy. Minnae get released from the hospital, the rain takes it toll on the former zodiacs.

Now that the mood had passed for everyone Hatori sat on the bed with the three of them.

"Ayame texted me and his message was cryptic as it usually it is, but it has to do with the family curse" he told them.

"You mean what if the curse comes back?" Yuki asked. "I overheard Shigure and Ayame talking yesterday at the hospital"

“Hmm well, it will definitely be interesting and I have a feeling everything will be different than what the three of you went through. I suppose we won’t know anything until later in the future” tohru said

Hatori and Yuki both nod.

"Now that Shigure's married, I'm sure Haya will be the first one pregnant, if she is...then we will know if it is true" Hatori said. "At least now with him married he won't be after Tohru"

“I’ll believe that when I see it, considering how addicting she is we will see how long he will last” Kyo said

“I am worried though, what if she freaks out over having a baby that turns into an animal” Tohru said

"Well, I'm not sure I don't think he has even told her yet, I'm not even sure about Ayame and Minnae" Hatori said.

"I think being married will be good or him...I don't see his new wife letting him step out on his marriage, I don't know her but that's my opinion" Yuki said

"He told me he wasn't going to have Tohru anymore, and I agree Yuki I don't think Haya will let him step out on her"

"I don't like roller coasters much" Haya told him.

The plane reached the right altitude to fly and headed towards Italy, it would be a few hours before they got there

“We’re on first class so if you get hungry or thirsty or anything feel free to order it.” Shigure said

“Well if the curse does happened I definitely don’t mind having a little seahorse, rat or kitty.” Tohru smiles

She nodded. "Thank you baby" she said as the flight attendant came by.

The three boys blush.

"You will be a great mom Tohru, just don't freak out if you hold our child and it changes" Hatori said.

"Like the first time we changed in front of you" Yuki chimed in

Shigure Ordered himself a glass of wine

“I promise I won’t freak out. I plan to raise the kids just like my mother raised me.”

Hatori smiled. "And I bet they will be just as sweet and kind hearted as their mother" he said kissing her softly. "I can't wait to give you kids, I'm sure Kyo and Yuki agree"

“Yes.” The boys both said

“Well if it’s OK with you three I would like to at least finish my schooling first.”

"I think we can agree on that, I had planned on waiting until after we were married next year to knock you up" he told her

"Well that should be interesting, where are you going on your honeymoon? Are you going out of country?" Yuki asked

Haya just got water as the flight was making her to nervous to drink alcohol. "After we come back, I don't think I want to fly again" she told him

“I know I want to go somewhere with a beach.” She smiles

“That’s fine. If we want to take a vacation my family has a lot of beautiful spots in the country.”

"Ooh I love the beach" she told him. "Can you tell me what you and Ayame were talking about? I don't want any secrets" 

"Hmm Jamica?" Hatori asked. "Or do you want to stay local and go to the beach house?"

He sighs and leans closer to her and tells her everything.

“Well I did love the beach house, so many good memories there.”

"So, from what you are saying it could come back? How will we know?" she asked.

"Alright, we'll go to the beach house for our honeymoon, you're going to be so sore Tohru" Hatori said smirking. "One week of you to myself...we are going to have so much fun"

“We won’t know till we have kids.”

She blushes “Will you boys be ok by yourselves?”

“I think we will, I’ll just let Yuki be a cute little house wife for a week.” Kyo smiles

She nodded.

Yuki glared at him.

Hatori laughed. "Well then, I need to change her bandages and I'm going to pack more, being off for a week has got me bored"

Kyo gets dressed and helps tohru get dressed as well.

Hatori gets up and slides his pants back on and looks at her foot before changing the bandges. "It looks like it's healing well. Stay off your feet Tohru" he told her leaving the bandages off for a bit

Yuki gets dressed. "I think I'll go see Ayame, Kyo you want to go?"

“Oh sure, someone has to make sure you don’t kill him.” He kisses Tohru and walks downstairs

Yuki smiled and followed him. "Her name is Hatsuko" he was telling him.

"Where would you like to study?" Hatori asked her kissing her softly

“I’m ok here on the bed thanks.”

“Cute name. We should stop by the store so I can get them a few things.”

"Sure" Yuki told him.

"I'm going to sit here and read, if you have questions you can ask them"

Minnae was now nursing Hatsuko. "You gave me a beautiful daughter Aya" she said looking over at him. "Do you think Yuki will come today?"

They stop at the store to pick up a few things like toys and diapers.

“She gets her beauty from you. He might. He seems to be opening up more.” Aya said

She nodded. “Yeah, he is..I think she is going to be like you”

“Oh? You think so?” Aya smiles

“Yes I do” she said 

He sat on the bed reading his favorite book and took notes

Kyo knocks on the door to aya place

Kyo then knocks on the door to their room

“Come in” Minnae said looking up

Yuki led him in and blushed. “Are we interrupting?”

“No, not at all”

Kyo walks in. “Hey I got you guys a few things.” He set a big bag down

“Thank you” she said

Hatsuko heard Yuki and searched for him.

“Somebody is an Uncle’s girl”

Kyo sits down. “Your kid is going to be at our place all the time when she’s older"

“Oh yes she is, she loves him” she said burping her.

Yuki took her when she was done. “Hello little girl”

Kyo takes a picture of them

She looked up at him 

He was mesmerized by this little human in his hands

“What’s in the bag?” Minnae asked Kyo

“A few clothing and supplies for the baby.”

“Oh thank you, that is a big help” she said

The baby fell asleep in Yuki’s arms

“Yeah a baby is a big thing so I thought I would help.” He smiles at Yuki

Yuki smiles back. 

“Well we thank you for the help”

“No problem. So when do you think you will get to head home?” Kyo asked

“Maybe later today or tomorrow” she said

Yuki just watched the baby

“Well that’s good.”

“Yes, I have to admit tho it will be hard to run the shop while mommy takes care of the baby.” Aya said

“Yes it is, you’ll be alright Aya” she said 

“Miss Honda would love her”

“Well when she’s able to she’s more then welcome to come over and see her.” Aya said

“Oh she will” Yuki said. “Hatori too”

“If you guys ever need a small break we will watch the baby.” Kyo said

“That means a lot thank you” Minnae said. “I think Yuki is content”

“He’s going to be a good father one day.” Kyo said

“Yeah he is” she said 

Yuki took a picture and sent it to Tohru

Tohru picks up her phone and smiles at the picture “hatori look.” She shows him the picture

“She is adorable, Aya made a cute baby, ours is going to be cute too”

“Do you want to hold her Kyo?"

“Oh um sure. How do I hold her?” He asked

“Hold your arms out” he told him

Minnae watched them and took Aya’s hand

Kyo holds his arms out

Aya holds her hand and smiles 

Soon dark rain clouds could be seen from the bedroom window.

“Good thing there is no laundry out, Kyo hates days like this”

Yuki puts her in his arms. “Support her head” he said.

“Yuki will watch after him beside it’s not like he’s going to transform.” Tohru said

Kyo holds her. “Like this?”

“That’s true”

“Yes just like that”

He said helping him adjust

He heard the rain outside. “Damn, rain. I’ll try holding her another time.” He hands the baby back to Yuki

He takes her and holds her close. “Sit down Kyo”

Kyo sits down. “I guess the rain still makes me tired.”

“It’s okay, Aya isn’t doing well either”

Aya grabs a blanket to put around himself

“Come her baby” Minnae said

Yuki shook his head. “I feel for you both”

“Yuki I might head home.” Kyo stands up

“Okay, do you need me to walk with you?”

“No I think I’ll be ok, stay and visit. See you later.” He walks out of the room

Minnae got out of bed and rubbed Ayame's back

About halfway home Kyo stands under a tree. He was already soaking wet. While standing there he transformed into his cat form. “What the hell?” Kyo sighed and pulled his clothing under the tree

Hatori got up and went to find Kyo. Once he found him he picked him up and set him on dry towels in the front seat and took him home. “Tohru” he said coming upstairs

She sets her book down. “What’s wrong?”

He showed her a soaking wet cat. “He transformed”

Yup handed her back the baby. “I should check on Kyo”

She takes Kyo. “But how? I don’t understand"

“Alright be safe Yuki.” Aya said

“I don’t know, I'm not sure myself"

“You too” he said as Minnae put the baby in the crib

Tohru starts to dry him off. Kyo starts to put. “Maybe you guys can still change from stress.”

“Maybe” he said going to get Kyo dry clothes

Yuki gets home and goes to lay down

The doctor checks Minnae and discharges her, when the doctor leaves Minnae hears a pop and looks over to Ayame who is now in snake form. 

"Oh you looks so cute"

Ayame blushed.

She texted Hatori. “Can you come get us? Aya changed”

“I have to go get Aya and his family, he changed and Yuki is sleeping “

“Ok please be careful, we don’t need you changer in the car.”

“I will be, I have been okay” he told her

Soon the plane would land and everyone gets off it.

“We’re finally here” she said smiling at him

“Yup?” He grabs a map. “Our place it’s far from here”

“Alright well let’s go” she said

Hatori got the family home before headed home

They take a taxi to the hotel. Once they were done checking in they were led to their room. It was the honeymoon suite

“Damn this sucks” Kyo said still in cat form

“It’s still a bit confusing on why you transformed but I have to admit you were just so adorable.” Tohru smiles

“Do you think it’s the baby?” Hatori asked

Minnae got Ayame a warm blanket

He would curl up into the blankets

“It could be, I’m about to bust out a Ouija board in contact akito because this is ridiculous” Kyo said

“I wouldn’t advise it” Hatori said 

Minnae sighed

“I’m sorry minbar.” Aya said

“Yeah that’s the last thing we need is for her to haunt us.” Tohru said

“It’s okay, I'm not mad”

“Yeah, you would need to talk to Shigure and he is on a honeymoon “

“Then I guess we have no choice then but to wait” Tohru said

“No, it’s not.” Ayame said sadly

“Yes it is, it’s not your fault” she said holding her hand out to him

“Right” Hatori said laying his head on her shoulder

He slithers up to her hand and kisses it

Kyo hops off the bed and makes his way out of the bedroom and into his shared room

She giggles. “You can stay warm in my bra”

A small little blush would come across the snakes cheeks. He then slithered into her bra

Kyo jumped onto his bed, crawled up into a ball and fell asleep

She giggled again and went about her chores

It rained the rest of the day and the next couple of days

“This rain better clear up by tomorrow I can’t go to work like this.” Kyo said

“I am the family doctor don’t worry about it” Hatori told him feeling sluggish himself

“Don’t you go transforming, Tohru still can’t be on her feet we don’t need her trying to run around everywhere.”

Back in Italy Shigure Had just gotten out of the shower.

“Don’t worry, I have been sleeping here and there” he said

Haya was bouncing around happily

“Here and there? You’re bored, thank God you go back to work tomorrow.” Kyo said.

“I’m still not 100% healed, do you think it’s OK if I go back tomorrow?” Tohru asked 

Shigure Wraps a towel around his waist and comes out of the bathroom

“Maybe, we have too see what Izu says”

“Hi baby”

“Well I will get ready for work tomorrow and if she sends me home then she sends me home.”

“Hey what you doing cutie.”

“Sounds good” he said 

“Waiting for you, so we can go sight seeing” she said wrapping her arms around him

“Then I’ll get dressed.” He smiles and lets the towel drop

She smiles as the towel drops. "Sexy" she said kissing him.

Hatori curls into Tohru and falls asleep quickly

Within the next couple days the rain will clear up. Tohru and Hatori and kyo would be back to work.

Ayame did his best to work at the shop by himself for the time being.

Shigure and Haya ended up seeing most of the sites of Italy

When Minnae was at the shop with the baby a lot of the customers gave them gifts for her and told them she was adorable

Haya smiled when they got back. "So, now the rest of the trip is mine to be with you and I've been good but now I need my daddy to fuck me"

“I’m surprised you waited as long as you did.” Shigure said

Tohru did well at her job. She didn’t have any more patients for at least an hour so she made her way into the break room

She blushed. "I wanted to earn it" she told him

Izu came in to see her in the break room. "Tohru, you did good with staying off your feet, how do you feel?" she asked.

Hatori was feeling out of sorts and shot her a text he was going home

Haya smiled and looked at him

“I’m doing good. Hey can I ask you a favor without you telling hatori.” She looks at her phone and would text back. “Are you ok?”

“Yes of course”

“Yes, just feeling a little under the weather”

She then texts Yuki asking him if he could keep an eye on Hatori. She then put her phone down. “So I think I might be...” She stops. “Pregnant”

Shigure smiles back at her

“Of course I will”

“Come, let’s get Chika, she is an OB/GYN”

She puts her phone in her pocket and stands up. “Ok.”

"Remember whatever you tell us will not get back to Hatori unless you tell him yourself"

“I’ll tell him if I’m pregnant.” She was a bit nervous  
"Are you sure it's Hatori's?"

She blushes. “Well this may sound really bad but it could be Kyo's or Yuki's”

"Well I guess we'll find out if you are then when it's born we'll find out the father, who was the last man you slept with? When was your last period?" she asked as Chika came in the room

“The last man who came in me was Hatori. My last one was 4 weeks ago."

"Then it's most likely Haotri's, you could be about three weeks pregnant" Izu told her.

"Hop up on the table and I'll do a quick pelvic exam, then possibly a blood drawn"

She sits up on the table the look of worry all over her face

Izu took her hand. "Calm down, it's okay" she said. "We'll take good care of you" she promised 

"Okay Tohru, I need you to take off your pants and underwear so I can do the pelvic exam" she told her.   
"Izu will stay with you"

She does as told.

“So what does baby girl want to do on our last night here?” Shigure asked

Kyo ended up getting home a bit later than usual. He had a bouquet of red roses and some chocolate. “I’m back.”

"Alright scoot down" she told her

"You, dinner...do we really have to go back? I'm having a blast"

Yuki looked up from his school book. "Welcome home, Hatori's in bed and Miss Tohru isn't home yet"

“Unfortunately we do, you have a wonderful job to return to and I have to finish writing a book.”

Tohru moves down

“She’s not home? I thought she got off early today.” He said going into the kitchen and putting the roses in a vase and water. He sets them down on the table and sets the chocolate next to it

"Yes well, she was supposed to, Hatori came home early though"

"Alright, I guess"

Shigure starts dancing with her “Aww is wife not happy?”

“What’s wrong with Hatori?” Kyo asked

"No, I'm not, but I'm very happy with you" she said dancing with him.

"He said he felt ill which is unusal for him"

“What can I do to make you happy?” He asked

“I don’t like it. Do you think it’s coming from the curse?” Kyo asked

"You have made me happy my darling husband"

"It's possible"

He leans in and kisses her.

Kyo goes upstairs and knocks on the master bedroom door lightly

She kissed him back.

"Yes?" he asked trying to recover a bit

He opens the door and walks in. “You OK?”

Shigure lays her on the bed lightly and kisses her deeper

She kisses him back and moans softly.

"I'll be fine, I'm just tired"

Kyo places his hand on Hatori's forehead. “Well you don’t have a fever, so that’s good. Just relax we don’t need you transforming. Do you need anything?”

Shigure moves back a bit and removes his clothes

"What are you going to do if I do?" he asked

She watched him drinking him in with her eyes

“Throw you in the tub, just like Tohru did.”

He lays back on the bed.

"Yes" he said going back to sleep.

Haya took her clothes off as well and straddled him

Kyo walks out of the bedroom keeping the door cracked just a bit

Shigure was rock hard. He smiles up at her.

Soon the exam was over so Tohru would get dressed

"I'll let you know in a few hours" Chika told her.

She slid down on him

"Is he okay?"

“He doesn’t have a fever so that’s good. Just hope he doesn’t end up transforming, we really don’t need him staying a seahorse for three days straight it’s bad enough I had to do with being a cat.” He sits down on the couch. “What are you reading?”

“Ahh mmm yes baby."

“Thank you. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Please let me know as soon as possible.” She bows and walks out of the room then out of the hospital. She slowly starts walking home her mind racing with questions and concerns

Chika sighed and went to run the tests

She sits up and looks down at him and starts to bounce

"My book for being a therapist"

“I’m curious, you’re going to give everyone in his family therapy, but who’s gonna give it to you.”

“Hmmm good girl just like that.” He reaches up and plays with her nipples.

Tohru ends up walking by a park and sits down a bench.

"I don't know, maybe there will be someone in the family to become a therapist as well"

She moans and continues to bounce on his cock

Once the tests were ran Chika texted Tohru. "You are correct, you are pregnant" she said

“You could ask Tohru, she can try and help you.”

She sighs. “Oh no, hmmm.” She sighs. Yes she was happy but really scared. She sat there for a moment


	29. Congratulations, I'm pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Tohru are both feeling off. Kyo and Ayame both hate the rain as their bodies stress out. Will they both transform?

"You can text me at anytime, come in tomorrow and I will start you on prenatals" she told her. "Throw away your birth control, it's obvious Hatori's sperm fought against it" she said trying to lighten the mood

“Thank you for everything.” She texted back. She stands up and walks home. She then walks in the door. 

“Hey.” She said in a happy tone

Yuki looks up. "Welcome home Miss Tohru" he said smiling.

Hatori was still asleep he was dreaming

“Thanks” she walks into the kitchen seeing the flowers “Huh these are beautiful.” 

“There for you.” Kyo said

“Really? Oh thank you Kyo. Huh chocolate to?.”

“I know you like your chocolate.” Kyo said

“Thank you so much. She picks it up but pause is Vincents it back down, “ I have some later.” She then heads upstairs

“OK something's wrong.” Kyo said

"Yeah there is, she's not being her ditzy self, it's worse" he said

Hatori was slowly waking up

Tohru was in the bathroom taking a shower.

“What do you think it is?” Kyo asked

"I don't know...something seems off" Yuki said.

Hatori got up feeling off balance and went into the bathroom. "Tohru"

Tohru sticks her head out of the shower. “Yes?”

Kyo starts thinking.

He sat on the floor and looked up at her. "Finish showering, I need to hold you" he told her softly

"Do you think by chance she could be pregnant?" he asked

“Ok.” Tohru would finish your shower quickly. She turns off the water and grabs a towel to dry off.

“Pregnant, possible. That may be why Hatori doesn’t feel good either.”

Yuki nods. “He must already know”

Hatori waits patiently

“How could he already know though?” Kyo asked

She dries herself off along with her hair. She then gets in some pajamas and walks into the bedroom

He wasn’t moving from the floor

“I don’t know, it was a guess”

“Hatori? You ok?” She walks up to him and kneels down.

“No, I feel off” he said looking up at her. “I can’t figure it out”

“Well, I have something to tell you.” She takes his hand. “I’m, pregnant.”

He pulls her close and kisses her. “Oh baby, that’s wonderful, if you want we can do a little courthouse wedding and we will renew our vows later”

“Sure, that sounds fine.” She hugs him back. You could tell she was worried

“Talk to me” he said softly. “What worries you”

“Well, mainly my schooling, do you think they’ll let me do it online? Don’t get me wrong I’m very excited we’re having a kid.” She smiles

“Yes I don’t see why not” he said kissing her softly

She blushes and kisses him back.

“I love you baby”

“I love you to.” She smiles and sits next to him

“I am fine just tired” he told her softly

“Then why don’t you take a nap.” She helps him off the floor

He stood up. “Are you hungry? I have been sleep since I got home”

“Well a little, with me being pregnant I don’t know what I can and can’t eat.”

“Well, I can make dinner” he said. “Or Kyo, what do you think will have?”

Kyo walks up to Tohru and hugs her. “Well how about rice and vegetable stew.” Kyo said

“Do you want to share your news? That sounds good Kyo, what did you think of Ayame’s baby?”

“She’s cute.” Kyo said

“Well I’m going to have a baby.” Tohru said

Yuki overheard. “Congratulations Miss Tohru, you’re going to be a great mom”

“Yes, she will be”

“Thank you Yuki.” Tohru replied.

Kyo lets go of her and starts cooking.

“You’re welcome, do you want help Kyo?”

“No I got it. You feeling better?”

“I will be fine” Hatori said. “I think I am just in tune to Tohru....”

“I hate to see how you’re going to get it when she starts having morning sickness.” Kyo said

“Well, we will see” he said

“Well looks like we need to go baby shopping.” Kyo said

“Yeah we will, when we move”

“How long do you think so let me continue working at the hospital.” Tohru asked

“Who?” Hatori asked “Sana?”

Minnae disappears into the back to nurse

“I guess it just depends on whoever my boss is.” Tohru said sitting on the couch.

“Well if Sana it will be fine"

Yuki looks up cribs

“The more experience I have there the happier I will be.” She said

"Well, you can announce it to Sana tomorrow, and see what she says, she will probably tell you however long you feel comfortable working, there may be skills labs you have to go in for" he told her. "We'll get a crib and I'll be at every appointment, I can get you prenatals as well, well so can you"

“At least we know who the father is, last time we all fooled around Hatori was the only one who came in side her.”

Tohru blushes and nods. “If anything you’ll probably be the doctor who delivers the baby.” She smiles

He smiles back at her. "Do you realize, the house we got is not on Sohma property?"

“Really? Well I think that’s a good thing.” Tohru said

“It may or may not be.” Kyo said

"Yes, it could be good or bad, we shall see, other than all the property I've never really left the Sohma property"

“Well I think it will be good for us.” Kyo said

"After dinner I will take some of the boxes over and pick up new things for the room, I'm off tomorrow and the new furinture will arrive around one tomorrow at the new place, Tohru do you need tomorrow off?" he asked. "Remember I asked for you on my department so I can arrange it for you to be off"

“No, I think I need to keep my mind busy. Thanks though.” She said

“I’m off tomorrow as well so I can help you.” Kyo said

"Sure, that's fine, do you want to find a crib you like? Because we can use it for all of our babies"

"What if you have twins?" Yuki asked

“Hmmm well just get a cute one... Twins?”

“Yuki, she’s freaked out enough as it is.” Kyo said

"Sorry, just thinking" Yuki said.

"It's alright, I think we will be fine, even if we do have twins, we'll be fine" Hatori told her. "Try not to think about it to much Tohru"

"Yes, I was out of line" Yuki told her

“No it’s OK, to be honest I’m not entirely sure why am freaking out so much.” 

Kyo hands Hatori a bowl of food

Hatori took it. "Thanks" he said. "Baby, we'll be okay, you're going to be a great mom"

Kyo takes one to tohru. “Thank you. I know, I just guess I didn’t think I would get pregnant so young.”  
"Yeah, but it's okay, you'll be terrific we'll all help you and Yuki has had some practice with Hatsuko"

Kyo then hands A bowl of food to Yuki. 

Tohru takes a deep breath and starts eating.

"Thank you" he said as he started to eat.

Hatori rubbed her back

Tohru gets done eating, she then starts the dishes in the kitchen.

“She will feel better once she sees the baby.” Kyo whispered

"Yeah, I know, when we get to see the first sonogram pictures then it will really hit...hey Tohru, wanna go with me? I think I'll go out for a little bit"

“Oh sure, I would love that.” Tohru said

"Good, things that we can take to the new place"

“Is it in walking distance from here?” She asked

"I was going to drive, it's going to be a lot of things I was going to pick up"

“Well sure I’ll go with you.”

“I’ll finish up if you want to go now.” Kyo said

"Thank you" he said taking his dishes to the kitchen

Kyo takes his as well and starts finishing up the dishes

Hatori blushed as he kissed his cheek. "Thanks, ready?"

Kyo's face turns bright red.

“Yup” Tohru said smiling standing by the door

He smiled and took her hand. "Let's go" he said

Yuki smiled. "Have fun"

The two of them walk out the door.

Kyo gets done with the dishes and sits on the couch, his face was still red.

"Are you alright Kyo?" Yuki asked.

Hatori opens the door for her

“Hatori just kissed me on the cheek, I guess I’m not use to it.”

“Thank you.” She gets in the car and puts her seatbelt on

He got in the car and they headed off to the store.

"Yes, well a lot of things are out of the norm lately"

“Where else is it normal? Besides the curse and Hatori hitting on us.” Kyo said

"Well if there was anyone gay in this family that would be normal" Yuki said. "Like I said, this isn't normal"

“To be honest I would’ve figured your brother more than hatori  
"Yeah Ayame give off those vibes...Hatori, not so much, but I think he's stepping out of his comfort zone to see what he can handle...if we all turn back into animals...we're going to be in trouble" Yuki told him.

Hatori pulled up to the mall. "Let's see what we can get now and what can be delivered" he told her

“Have you noticed though, it only happens when we get under stress. It hasn’t happened when we hug Tohru.”

Tohru gets out of the car. “Sounds good.”

"Yeah, I don't mind under stress, or the weather....Ayamae didn't look to good the other day with the rain...I wonder how Minnae took him transforming into a snake"

He took her hand and smiled. "What should we get first? I know who's going to be making a blanket, he will insist" Hatori said knowing Ayame would want to be apart of this special time.


	30. Hanging out with the besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru hangs out with her friends after shopping with Hatori

“Considering they just had a baby I don’t see her leaving him, why don’t you call and find out.”

“Hmmm well I know we need a crib, changing table, clothes. However the clothing should wait till we find out if we’re having a girl or a boy..” Tohru said

"Well they do have gender neutral colors, greens, yellows and whites would be very gender neutral" he said looking at a few clothes. 

One of the onsies said "Mommy's cutie" another one said "Daddy's little helper" Hatori smiled as he picked them up and put them in the cart and went looking for some toys.

Ironically he found a dragon and a riceball and smirked. 'A "seahorse" got a riceball pregnant, who's next? The cat or the rat?' he asked himself as he put the toys in the cart as well.

Yuki called over to Ayame's to talk to him and to find out how he was liking being a dad and how he faired with the weather.

Tohru walked next to him. “ we can get one of those things you put over the crib that spins, I forgot what it was called.”

Aya told him the wether has been good lately and he loved being a dad.

“Mobile?” He asked

“I love being an uncle”

“Yes that.” She said

“Well I’m glad to hear it Yuki really.” Aya said

“Sure, we can set t up later”

“How is Minnae doing?”

“It goes over the crib so we have to get one of those first.”

“Really good, the baby gets a lot of attention at the shop.”

“Of course” he said taking her to see the cribs

“She is going to be spoiled. Miss Honda is pregnant, Hatori is the dad”

She walks over to a white one. “This one looks nice.”

“Oh how wonderful. I’ll start making a baby blanket.”

“Neutral clothes”

He looks at it. “Great, anything else?”

“Or I can just wait until we find out if they’re having a boy or a girl. How’s Tohru?” 

She thinks. “Changing table. I’m sure if I end up having a baby shower I’ll get more stuff"

“She is alright, spacier than normal”

“Oh yes I am sure you will have a shower”

“She just might be in shock, just don’t treat her any different I guess”

“Makes you wonder who’s gonna throw it.” She smiles

He smiled back. “You might have two of them, one at work and Ayame may throw you one”

“We aren’t, she loves the baby too”

“We can just invite them to one event that way I don’t have multiple.”

“Again she’s probably just in shock.”

“We will have it at the main house”

“Well it’s been a while since you guys had a party there, are you sure it’s OK?”

“I don’t see why not, this is an important occasion”

“Yeah she was pretty zoned out”

“Well then sounds good. It will be nice to see everyone.”

“She’s still young, She was probably hoping to have a full-time career before she had kids"

“You are correct she was hoping for that, what did you do when your wife told you?”

“Yes it will, the younger kids will like this get together “

“I took her on a cruise, we couldn’t really afford it but it was totally worth it”

“Well most of them do anyway, I don’t think Hiro Is a big fan of them"

“No, he isn’t, but Kisa will be” he told her laughing 

“Well how is she handling you changing into a snake?”

“Wherever she goes he ends up going. It’s cute.”

“I think she’s OK with it. She let me slide into her bra the other day for warmth, I was very surprised.”

Yuki blushed. “Well that’s good”

Hatori nodded and picked up crib sheets. “Are we going to do pacifiers?”

“I’ve heard good things and bad things about them so I’m not entirely sure yet"

He nods again. “Well what else?”

“Are you busy now? I would love to see her and no you cannot dress me up”

“I’m just here at the shop, kind of a slow day. You’re more than welcome to come by.”

“Can’t really think of anything right now.”

“Great, see you soon." Yuki said 

“Alright, anything you want?”

“Hey hun, Yuki will be stopping by.” Aya said

“No I think I have everything I need.”

“Great!” She said putting a jar on the counter.

The customers were putting money in it for the baby

Hatori got her a breast pump and picked out a rocking chair

“Well the baby seems to like it here.” Aya smiles

“Mmhmm she is so spoiled, at the rate it's going we can afford to send her to college”

Yuki hung up and looked at Kyo. “I am going to go see my niece at the shop”

“Alright, have fun.” Kyo said as he lays on the couch

“I will” he said leaving 

Hatori found a baby book and added it to the stuff and paid for it

“I’m sorry I’m act so, down. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Tohru sighs

“Hey it’s okay baby, things didn’t go according to your plans”

“I know.” She pulls out her phone and texted her two friends in a group chat. “Guess what?” She texted

“Your waves have changed Tohru” Hanna said

“Sure what’s up?” Arisa said

“Well I’m pregnant”

"You're WHAT?!" Arisa said

"Congratulations" Hanna said

Kureno looked over. "Is everything alright?"

"Tohru is pregnant" she told him.

"I see, is she the friend I remind you of?"

"Yes, the same one" she said smiling before she kissed him

“Yup, I’m kinda having a hard time with it, I’m really happy but, I don’t know.”

"Ask your friends to meet you here, I will wait with you, you need them now too" Hatori told her

Yuki showed up at the shop. "Hello?" he called

She would text them and ask them.

“Yes come in Yuki.” Aya said

Yuki went in and went straight to the baby.

Minnae smiled. "You're addicted" she teased.

He blushed. "She's just so beautiful, it's hard to believe that Ayame helped create life" he said smiling at the baby

She smiled back at him.

"Of course I'll come" Hanna said

"Count me in" Arisa said. "I'm going to hang with Tohru, she needs us"

"Fine, have fun" he told her smiling at her

“She may look like her mother but I think she has my personality, then again it’s too early to tell.” Aya said

"God help us" Yuki said picking up the baby.

She cooed happily

Minnae smiled watching them

“Oh come now Yuki, I wonder if you’re going to be this affectionate with Tohru's baby.”

Tohru sits on a bench with hatori waiting

"Well at least I know Hatori isn't as annoying as you are, you're going to need the most work I think"

The girls showed up not to long after she texted them

“Yes well let’s hope the baby has Hatori looks and tohrus personality.”

“Thank you for coming. How’s Kureno?”

"How well do you know your best friend? He has changed and Shigure is married now" Yuki said looking up

"He's fine, how are you?" Arisa said 

"I will take these, call me if you need a ride home" Hatori said kissing her cheek softly

“Have you heard anything from Shigure?” Aya asked

“That’s good. I’m ok, I think.” She looks at Hatori. “Do you need help taking all that to the car?”

"No, I got this, you have fun with your friends" he said slipping money into her purse. "Go have fun"

"No, not for a few days, knowing him, he's having sex"

“Thank you.” She smiles

“Well at least he has a wife to do it with now.”

"That's true" Yuki said 

"You're welcome baby call me if you need anything" he said

She watches him walk away. “So what should we do?” Tohru asked

“So Yuki, how are you doing?” Aya asked

"You invited us, you tell us"

"Yes, you invited us" Hanna said

"I'm good, studying hard to be a therapist"

“Oh um well...” she starts thinking

“Are you just going in that field to help everybody or is it just for the family?”

"Mainly the family, a lot of us are so messed up...and if little miss here is next head of household then things will be different, we'll know what to expect"

"Let's go see your mom, it's been a while" Arisa said. "It seems to me you need her"

Aya sighs. “I hope she does suffer like Akito.”

She nods and stands up. They then leave the mall and head to the cemetery

"You hope she does or doesn't suffer like Akito, I hope she doesn't, she doesn't deserves this crap, so now that Miss Honda is pregnant we will see"

Shigure and Haya are on the way home from Italy and she leans into him on the plane, something felt off with her and she fell asleep against him

“Doesn’t have course. If it is true then she will bear the weight of the entire course.”

Shigure looks at her for a bit “Hmmm.”

They then get to the grave of Tohru's mother

"Hey Kyoko, sorry it's been so long" Arisa said

A small breeze lifted Tohru's hair letting her know she would be okay and everything would be alright she was well cared for by Hatori and the boys. "Be yourself Tohru, it will be alright"

She smiles feeling the wind

Hanajima and Arisa pray at Kyoko's grave

Haya slept all the way back to Japan

Once back he lightly wakes her up. "We've landed" he told her softly

She looked at him, her eyes were still heavy. "I don't feel good" she told him

Yuki says good night to Ayame and his family before going home. 'I hope Miss Honda is okay' he thought to himself

Hatori was sitting on the couch reading

Kyo had fallen sleep on the other couch

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He helps her in the cab

“Hey you remember that hidden spot by the lake?” Tohru asked

They nod.

"Yeah, what about it?" Arisa asked.

Haya nodded and struggled to stay away

Hatori picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room

“So what’s new with you both?” She asked

"Nothing really, Kureno and I are dating and that's going well" Arisa said

"My family is well" Hanajima said

Haya was asleep on him again

“That’s good, how is he doing? I know he went threw a lot.”

Once back at the house he takes her inside And up to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and then goes back downstairs for their bags

She stayed asleep for the entire night

"He's good, I want to marry this man Tohru, you don't even know"

“Then ask him to marry you.” She smiles

"You think I should? What if he says no?"

"He will say yes" Hanajima said

“Do you only reason I can think of him saying no is because he’s scared, I don’t know the full story about it but supposedly he went through a lot with Akito.”

"What do you know?" Arisu asked

“I would have to ask someone for the full details but basically from what I can understand, she kept him locked up basically and screwed him whenever she felt like it.”

"What do you know about this Akito person? What was she to him?" 

"Arisa, I don't think it's polite to ask such a question" Hanajima said

“No it’s OK. They used to be in a relationship I think. Again I don’t know very much if you want to know more you might want to talk to Yuki or one of the actual family members.”

"You're fiance is part of the family members can't I ask him?"

"You could but he was more the doctor for the family, like everyone else he was at her beck and call, Kureno, or Ayame, possibly Yuki or Kyo could help you, they have gone through a lot with her as well" Tohru told them.

They nodded and walked in silence for a bit.

'I wanted a career and to finish my schooling first before this....' she thought to herself her hand on her stomach. 'I was on birth control too..'

She walked with them as Arisa puts an arm around her. "It's going to be fine Tohru, really"

Tohru nodded as they walked on.


	31. Planning a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru talks to Hana and Uotoni about her being pregnant

"I should...are you going to have a baby shower?" she asked. 

Yuki came in and sighed softly

“Yes, I hope the two of you can make it. Although we probably have no idea when it’s going to happen because Ayame is probably planning it as we speak you’ll probably get a text from him sometime in the future.”

"You'll have to give this Ayame person our number" Arisa said.

"Agreed" Hanajima said

Hatori texted Shigure. "Are you home?"

“Oh I will.” They then get to the spot. It was just a small little creek surrounded by some forest

“Yes, Haya she’s been asleep since the plane ride, I think something might have made her sick.” Shigure replies

"Do you need me to come over to check her out? Tohru is out with her friends, Kyo is asleep and Yuki just got home"

They all sat down to talk

“She could just be tired from the trip. I’ll message you tomorrow to let you know how she’s doing. Speaking of which I heard little Tohru is pregnant"

"Yes, she is" Hatori said. "Yes, do let me know, now you can get your wife pregnant"

“ to be honest I don’t think I’m ready for a kid, I’ve been having a bit of nightmares lately about Akito"

"Oh? What about?" Hatori asked. "Why now?"

“I’m not sure, I might have to talk to Kureno I’m surprised he’s not having the same nightmares I am. Basically getting pissed about the fact that I got married"

"Are you regretting your decision? He should be up still"

“Of course I’m not, you have to understand how long him and I were with her and what we went through  
He rubbed his forehead. "I know...my past with her isn't pretty either, neither is Ayame's"

“We went through a lot more than you to did. Perhaps I should let you read my journal one day"

"Yes, I need to read it, I don't remember what all she did to me"

“I wonder if she kept a journal...”

"Yes, mine is red, Aya's was blue, yours was green, Kureno's was yellow, but that was with you...her of course was white"

“Then why don’t you read her journal and find out?"

"I don't know where her jounal is" he told him

“It’s probably somewhere in the main house. Perhaps you and I should go look really quick.”

"Is your wife going to be okay?"

Minnae put the baby down for the night

Once she comes out of the room Aya walks up to her and starts dancing with her. “How is mommy?”

“I’ll leave her a note and I’ll bring my phone with me. Last time I checked she didn’t have a fever or anything. If you rather me stay here take one of your boy toys"

"I'm good, how is daddy?" she asked him looking up to him dancing as well.

He growled. "Just shut up and get over here"

“A bit tired, I definitely don’t mind getting up with the baby at night but I have to admit I miss sleep.” He smiles

“Did I hit a nerve? OK OK I’ll be there in a minute.” He put his phone down and would leave a note next to his bed telling her where he would be just in case she woke up. He then makes his way out of the house and headed towards the main estate

She laughed. "Well, you don't have to feed her, I have the milk for that, we're not going to be able to do much until I'm healed up" she told him

Hatori texted Tohru. "I'm going to the main house with Shigure, if you need me just call"

“That’s OK I can wait.” He smiled

“Ok” she replied.

"Are you hungry? I'll make something for you" she told him

"Yuki, I'm headed to the main house, we're looking for the rest of the journals, have you seen mine?"

“Some soup would be great.”

"Alright" she said kissing him softly

Yuki stands up and hands him his and Akitos. “You may read something in those journals that you might not like, if you need to vent you come straight to me, do not bother Miss Tohru about it until you are ready to tell her and talk about it without freaking out. With her being pregnant she doesn’t need the stress, I’m not saying you’re stressful but you get my point.” Yuki said

"Yeah, you're right" he said. "I wasn't going to bother her with this yet, I'm not stupid, I don't want her to lose the baby, you can finish reading it, have you read Akito's yet?"

“ A little bit, I haven’t come across anything too terrifying yet. If you go to the main house see if she has any others lying around the house.”

"Yeah I will" he said going to the main house and met Shigure there.

Yuki sighed and went back to reading

Shigure was already standing there Talking to one of the servants

"Are you flirting again?" he asked

The girl blushed

“Actually no I was asking her if she ever saw any journals lying around, she’s the one who cleans the house from top to bottom. I still don’t understand how she does it by herself"

"Well you know Akito...never let anyone else in" she told him. "Yes, I know where they are" she said. "Follow me"

"Yes, Akito was a pain like that"

He nods and follows her

There is a closet next to the main banquet room that all the journals are in that Akito had for all the older boys and herself. In Kureno's journal she has everything she has ever done with him in there, Shigure's was full of similar things she had done to him. Aya's wasn't filled nearly as much as Shigure's and Kureno's, Hatori's was missing, as it was at his house already, and the all white one, that Akito kept for herself was in the box, there were a few in there starting from when she was a child

Shigure would hand hatori the box filled with most of akitos journals except for the one that was already at the house. He then takes the others. “ well that was easy.” He said

“Yeah, so what’s really wrong?” He asked taking the books back to his place

“What do you mean? The only thing wrong recently would be those dreams but other than that I’m OK. Do you think it’s a good idea for Yuki to read all these?"

“He is going to be a therapist...he needs to know how screwed up we are, now they Ayame’s is born...there is no way to tell until Tohru has our baby or babies”

“Do you think she might have twins?”

“Yes, I do...not sure where in either family where twins are “

“I don’t think his family has ever had twins before, could be a first for everything.”

“True, it could be somewhere back on the family line, never mentioned”

Shigure stops walking. “We can go look in the family records really quick"

“Yeah we can, let’s put these in my office, I am goi g to the new house soon”

“Oh how fun, Once you have everything settled you guys should have a housewarming party"

“Yes, it’s not on Sohma property either”

“That will be good for you.” He said as they got back to Hatori's house

“Yes it will”

They drop off the boxes and then head back to the main house to look at the family tree

Hatori looked through everything

Tohru and her friends sat talking

“So I think Hatori wants to have a small courthouse wedding, I think we’re gonna have a big ceremony later down the road. I think he just wants to be married to me before the baby comes"

“Do need us to witness?” Arisa asked

“Why not have a big wedding now?” Hanajima asked

“I suppose we could do that, I’ll have to find a wedding dress and then we have to book a venue and find someone to cater. Not to mention handing out all the invitations  
“Why not have it at the main house?” Arisa asked. “Doesn’t Ayame make dresses?”

“I never thought about having it there. That’s a good idea. Yes he does I think he was making my wedding dress"

“You should text the prince to tell him, and suggest it to the doctor” Arisa said

Tohru pulls out her phone and texts Yuki telling him everything.

“Sure I will text him now, Hari is still at the main house” he said texting her back

“Thank you.” She replied

“You’re welcome Miss Honda” he said texting her before texting Ayame. “Hey can you make Miss Honda’s dress? We are going to do a wedding and reception here at the main estate”

“Yes I’ll get on it right away.” Ayame replies

“Great, thanks" Yuki said and texted Tohru

“No you don’t, tonight we are spending time together” Minnae said

Ayame turns his phone off “ what would we like to do. Should I make us dinner? Should we go out?.”

“The baby is sleep let’s order out” she said. “We won’t get a lot of time alone”

“Where would you like to order from?”

“It doesn’t matter” she said. “You know what I like”

“It’s been along time since we have pizza how do you feel about that?”

"Yes, let's do that, a couple of them, ooh a pepperoni and onion one, that is my favorite"

He ordered them a couple of pizzas

She smiled at him and kissed him

She kisses her back.

Shigure goes through the family records “I’m not seeing anything about twins"

Hatori looked through some of the other records. 

"I love you so much" she told him

“I love you too. Our family definitely has come along way"

"Yes, it has"

"Oh....damn" Hatori said looking up. "Well....they do run on my side of the family...great, the dragons are horny"

Shigure starts laughing “And I thought the dogs were bad"

"Shigure, shut up before I stab you with a needle" he said. "Now it is possible for her to have twins, I don't want to stress her out more than she is"

“Then don’t tell her you’re having twins LOL, she’ll figure it out eventually"

"Yes when her stomach is very swollen"

The pizza arrived and Minnae paid

Aya stands up, he takes the pizzas into the kitchen and would grab some paper plates.

“I’m sorry but I have to ask, when she starts showing, are you going to be able to keep your hands off of her?”

"I don't know...as it is now I'm not in the mood to have her,I I'm just out of sorts" he told him

Haya woke and saw the note, and got up to go to the bathroom

“Don’t tell me you lost interest?”

"No idiot I didn't, she's having a problem accepting her pregnancy, and I'm going to take it in stride, I'm not going to push her to do anything"

“It’s Tohru, she’s been through a lot. She knows were all here for her but I think she just misses her mother. Give her a few days I’m sure she’ll snap back into it.”

"I know" he told him.

Haya looked around trying to remember where she was at, then texting Shigure. "Where are you?" she asked

“I am at the main house how are you feeling?” He texts he back, he then walks back to hatori “Maybe try taking her out on a romantic date"

"Yeah, I should" he told him.

"I still don't feel good....I don't know why" she told him. "Do you think I should get checked out?" she asked.

As if he knew what Shigure and Haya were talking about he looked over. "What are her symptoms?"

“She just seems really tired. Would you mind coming over to check on her?”

"Sure, let's go" he said. "I need to go back to my office and grab my bag"

Yuki finished up Hatori's journal. 'Well then....who's going to give me therapy after all of this?' he thought to himself as he went on to his text books

Kyo came down “Hey, you ok? You're pale."

"Yeah...Akito is seriously screwed up"

“Why not take a break?”

"I should, how about we order out?" he asked.

Minnae started to eat before the baby woke up to nurse. "Should we watch a movie too?" she asked.

“Well ok what should we get?”

“Oh that sounds good, which one?”

"Ever After, I love that movie" she told him.

"Pizza?" he asked. "It sounds good"

He puts it on and starts eating

“Sure.” He orders some for them 

"Great thanks"

She sat and ate while watching the movie

“No problem. So what have you read about so far?” Kyo asked

"Well Akito and Shigure have had lots of sex, Hatori has been "tending" to Akito's whims for so long I think he feels lost without her being here and always being sick, like in high school when the three of us did the run and I got sick then you and Shigure got sick, and I swore poor Hatori was so mad at us" he said looking at him. "And I'm fine, just trying to get a head start on things before school starts, question is with reading all of these journals, who is going to give me therapy?"

“I mean I can try, I don’t know how much help I’ll be. I think with tohru being pregnant it will give him something to focus on.”

"Yeah, it will be good for him" he said

Hatori took Shigure back to the house and grabbed the car

“As for giving you therapy, again I can help and you can always talk to Tohru.”

"Yeah I can, hey Kyo...have you ever thought of you and I doing anything?"

His face turns bright red. “Oh um, well maybe. I mean I kind of, did that, thing to you the other day.” 

He rubs the back of his head

"I liked it, maybe after we eat we can try more?"

Hatori takes him home

Haya was in the bathroom

“Seriously? Well, OK sure.”

Shigure walks in the house “Haya?"

He heard her crying in the bathroom

He smiled at him

He goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door.

Soon there was a knock at the door. Kyo Stands up, open the door and pays for the pizza

She looks up at him.

Yuki brought in the pizza

He opens the door and hugs her. “What’s wrong?”

Kyo shut the door and grabs a slice and sits down at the table.

She clung to him. "Why did you leave?"

Hatori came in behind him. 'Ah the memories that used to be here'

“I’m sorry I had stuff to take care off.” He holds her close

"Don't leave okay?"  
Hatori felt her head. "You don't have a fever, what do you feel like?"

“I won’t I promise, now tell hatori what your feeling.”

Kyo gets done eating

Yuki finishes up and throws his plate away

"I feel sick and I'm not in the mood for sex like I am normally"

“So, how did you want to do this?” Kyo asked

Shigure looks at Hatori “Um I think, she might be...”

"Oh yes, congratulations, daddy"

Haya looked at him

Shigure blushes dark red “th-thank you...”

“You’re welcome”

“I’m pregnant...?”

“You might be. I’ll take you to get checked out tomorrow.” Shigure said

“So how, did you want to start this?” Kyo asked

"I don't really know"

"I can check her tomorrow morning, bring her by my place and I can do a pregnancy test"

Kyo sits closer to him, his face still red. He then leans in to kiss him

“Ok, thanks so much.” Shigure said

He kissed him back blushing

"You're welcome, do not let her pee until she comes to the house"

“How do you suggest I keep her hydrated then. I don’t want to give her water if it’s going to make her want to use the bathroom.” Shigure said rubbing her back.

Kyo Just kisses him normally for a moment, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening

"Well, I meant when she gets up first thing in the morning"

Yuki looked at him and was blushing

“I’ll bring her over first thing in the morning. Go home to your fiancé I think will be OK, one of us will call you if one of us has a nervous break down.”

“Nice to know I’m not the only one who’s nervous...” Kyo said

"Yeah, she's with her friends right now, I'm going to decorate the main house for a wedding"

"Oh yeah, I'm nervous"

“Alright have fun, why don’t you ask Momiji to help you.”

“I’m curious, why did you wanna do this anyway?.”

"Yes, I should, I will talk to him about it tomorrow"

"I think to say I tried it"

“Have you ever considered the fact that you could end up liking it?” Kyo said

Tohru stands up. “Thanks guys I needed this. I decided I’m just gonna be the best mom I can.” She said in her normal determined attitude voice

"Yeah, I thought about that" he said

They stood up and hugged her. "Anytime Tohru, don't choke on Mochi" Arisu said.

"Do your best Tohru, keep us informed" Hanajima told her

“No problem, you know if you guys ever need anything from me all you have to do is call. Arisa if you have any concerns about Kureno here is Yuki's number. I think he’s going to try and become a therapist for the family.” She said hugging them back.

“And?” Kyo asked

"Thanks" she told her. "I'll do that"

"And I"ll never know unless we try"

"You should text Hatori" Hanajima told her. "We'll wait with you"

“No it’s OK, we’re not that far from the house I don’t mind walking back, it’s a nice night..”

“Well you seem to have more confidence than I do when it comes to this, by all means you lied.” Kyo said

"I did not lie" he said

They nodded. 

"Alright, I'll call you later" Arisa said.

She gives them both a quick hug and start walking back to the house


	32. Chapter 32

Hatori left the house and went home, he was now to tired to go to the new house, he would go tomorrow when things got delivered.

"You want me to lead? You are doing well"

“Ya, but maybe we should, go upstairs, I’m nervous enough as it is and I don’t need hatori or tohru seeing us.” Kyo said

Shigure picks haya up and takes her back to the bedroom still holding her.

“Tohru starts walking home and was humming.

He pulled up in the drive and locked the car and waited outside for her.

"Agreed, let's go" Yuki said

The two boys then go to their room.

Tohru walks up a few minutes later. She sees him and smiles. She then runs over to him quickly and hugs him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t more excited about being a mom.”

"It's okay" He said smiling at her and held her tight. "I love you Tohru"

Yuki looked at him

“ I love you too.” Tohru said

Kyo shut the door and walked over to him and sat down.

He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her into the house

"We need to establish how far we are willing to go, are we going to go all the way including sex, or is it just kissing, making out, or kissing and getting each other off" Yuki said

“So how was your day?” She asked

He rubs the back of his head “well I guess we could see how it goes. If we do end up having sex we don’t want to be to loud.”

"It was good, Shigure came home and I have a patient in the morning here at the house, then I'm off to the new house to start taking things and seeing them up, but I haven't really hung out with Shigure in a while, it was nice to do so"

He nodded and scooted closer to him

“That’s good, do you want help in the morning?”

His face was bright red again, his heart racing. He looks at Yuki and then kisses him

He kisses him back and ran his hand up under his shirt softly touching his chest.

"With the house? Yes, that wout be fine or the patient?"

Kyo pulls back and takes his shirt off and then goes back to kissing him.

“Both." She said smiling 

Yuki decided to be the bolder of the two and push Kyo on his back and kissed long his jawline to his stomach, placing softy kisses as he went.

"Sure, but my patient is Haya, you're co-worker"

Kyo breathing was increasing just a bit

“Oh? Is she ok?”

"She's pregnant, maybe a week further than you, I will know tomorrow"

Yuki undid Kyo's pants and took off the rest of his clothes and kissed long one leg up to the other stopping in the middle and looked up at him

“Oh how wonderful, if she needs someone to talk to she can talk to me.” 

He was already hard. “Go ahead.”

He nodded and took him in his mouth licking the head before going down on him

He smiled. "I love you, I love how warm and friendly you are, how would you feel if Momiji helped me decorate for the wedding? Shigure suggested we do it at the main house"

He leans his head back. “Ahh oh fuck.”

“Oh I would love that, I think Momiji would love to help you.”

He smiled. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Yuki went down a little more on him and took his balls gently in hand playing with them

“Maybe just a bit. It looks like the boys ordered pizza.”

“Oh damn... Yuki, that feels, good. Mmm.” 

"Yeah, it looks like it" he said taking a slice

Yuki continued to suck him.

“Can you make me a list of food I can and can’t eat. I don’t want to hurt the baby.” She takes a slice as well.

“Ahh, Yuki your marking me close...”

"Yes, I can, I will in the morning, whatever you snack on right now is fine"

Yuki kept going pushing him to cum

“Ok cool.” She smiles

He covers his mouth and moans loudly and cums

Yuki took it all in and swallowed it

He smiled and kissed her cheek

“Are you happy your going to be a dad?” She asked

Kyo sits up. “That was great...”

"I'm very happy to be a dad" he said smiling at her.

"You're turn to repay it"

“Strip Yuki.” Kyo said

“Do you want a boy or girl?” She asked

He did so

“One of each if possible”

Kyo lays Yuki back on the bed and starts kissing his neck.

“You would have to get me pregnant right after I have the first one  
“If you wanted to, baby there are history of twins on my side of the Sohma family, so it is possible for you to be having twins”.

Yuki moaned softly watching him

“Twins?” Her eyes lit up. “That would be wonderful hopefully we get a boy and a girl.”

Kyo moves down his body, licking his nipples as he does.

“I hope so” he said smiling 

Yuki moaned softly

“There is one part I’m definitely not looking forward to though.”

He licks the tip of his cock

“The birth?” He asked

“Mmm Kyo” he said

“No, I’m going to get fat and unattractive. I know it’s silly.”

Kyo then sucks as deep as he could

He kissed her softly. “You will look beautiful, I know it”

“Oohhh...so good”

“So how is Shigure handling the fact that he might be your father.”

Kyo then sticks a finger in Yuki's ass lightly

“He loves it” 

“Mmm”

“Good.” She finishes her slice of pizza

Kyo starts to suck faster.

“I am so happy that we are having a baby”

Yuki panted. “Oh Kyo...."

“Me to, it will be great.” She said leaning into him happily

He sticks his finger in a bit deeper

“Mmm, I’m going to cum....”

He smiled and locked up. “Ready to go upstairs?”

Kyo starts to Deep Throat him gagging just a bit.

“Yeah I think so, I have to get up early for work tomorrow anyway.”

“Alright” he said taking her upstairs 

Yuki came hard in his mouth

Kyo swallows it. He then gets dressed “Yum.”

Yuki smiled. “Wow...”

Hatori got undressed. “Do you want one of my shirts?” He asked

“What? To much?” Kyo asked

“No I can use one of my nightgowns.” She said undressing

“Nope, just right”

“Alright baby” he said smiling at her.

Kyo then lays on the bed

She blushes as she removed her bra and put the nightgown on

You forwarded an image

He put on night pants and picked up a book to read 

“Well next time we’ll go further”

“Sure. I can’t wait to see the look on Tohru's face when she sees us doing that"

Tohru lays next to him

"Me either" he said 

He pulled her close

She cuddles up next to him

“You can sleep Tohru, I will stay by your side”

Haya clung to Shigure

“Make sure you get some sleep to ok?”

Shigure holds her close. “You're going to be ok.”

“I will”

She sighed. “I’m sorry”

She stays close to him and falls asleep.

“For what?”

“For getting pregnant...”

He read a chapter before falling asleep

“No, it’s ok don’t be sorry.”

She curled into him

“Everything will be fine, I promise. Tohru is pregnant too.”

“She is?” She asked. “We can be pregnant together “

“Yes, she can help you threw it and you can help her.”

She nodded. “Will I see her tomorrow?” morning

“Yes, she lives with Hatori so she will be there.”

She nodded. “Okay”

The next morning tohru was up nice early preparing breakfast. She already prepared a pot of tea for everyone. She just made something small like fish and rice balls.

Hatori was up early and in his office.

Haya was up early waiting to pee

Tohru brought hatori a cup of tea. 

Shigure would take her to Hatori's place

“Thank you Tohru” he said. 

Haya took his hand

“You’re welcome"

“Well, I will eat now"

She goes back into the kitchen and gets him a plate. She then brings it back into his office. “ do you mind if I help with the exam?”

"I don't mind at all"

She bows “Thank you.” 

Kyo was still asleep, he ended up falling in sleep in the clothes he wore yesterday

"You're welcome, thank you for breakfast" he said

Yuki was up early reading his text books

“You’re welcome.” She was just about to go see if the boys were up but heard a knock on the door. She goes to the door and opens it

“Good morning Tohru.” Shigure said

“Oh good morning. We’re already for you just follow me this way.”

"Good morning" Haya said smiling at her and followed her

Yuki saw the breakfast and took some to eat

She would lead them to the office and knocks on the door “ Excuse me doctor but our patient has arrived.”

He looked. “Thank you nurse, come in”

Haya squirmed. “I really have to pee”

Tohru Stands nearby just in case she’s needed

He grabbed a cup for her. "Tohru show her to the bathroom, as much as you can Haya"

"Yes thank you" she said looking at Shigure

“It’s ok go with Tohru.” Shigure said

Tohru then takes her to the bathroom

Haya followed her. "Congratulations Tohru, Shigure told me you're pregnant as well"

"You're poor wife looks scared to death Shigure"

“Yeah I’m excited, a little nervous though. I don’t know why but I have this bad feeling like, Hatori is happy to but at the same time I don’t know how to describe it.”

“ I don’t blame her I am too, I’m just trying to hold it together Is all

She went into the bathroom and peed. "Is it the curse?" she asked.

"I'm not the bad guy here...." he said sighing.


	33. Chapter 33

“No. I’m probably just being paranoid.” She said as they walked back to the office. “Ok she’s done.”

"Great, give me a few minutes and I'll be with you in the house" Hatori said.

"I'm so hungry" Haya said. "I forgot to eat"

"I'm sure we have enough left overs so you both can eat"

Yuki was cleaning up his dishes

“I made breakfast for everyone, there’s definitely enough left.” She takes them into the kitchen and hand them both their plates that were already made up. “ morning Yuki.” She said kissing him on the cheek

"Good Morning Miss Tohru" he said looking over at Shigure. "Welcome home" he told him. "Hungry?"

"Yes, we are, we left the house without eating" Haya said softly.

Tohru grabs her own plate of food and sits down at the table. “ I hope you like it.”

“Anything you cook Tohru is always amazing. I know I’m still not a very good cook.” Shigure Laughed sitting down with his plate

Haya sat with hers as well and started to eat. "Oh! This is good, much better than mine"

“Oh I’m sure your cooking is just as good.” Tohru said “ I don’t really do anything special.”

Hatori came in a few minutes later with prenatal vitamins for both girls. "Congratulations Haya, you're pregnant, from what I can see you both will have the babies at the same time" Hatori said taking his plate to the kitchen. "You both can buy over the counter prenatals, I have a list for both of you of what you can and cannot eat"

“Oh congratulations i’ll do some grocery shopping today. Haya you’re welcome to come with me.”

"I would love too"

"I'll go with you both" Yuki told them.

Hatori kisses Tohru gently. "I'm heading over to the new house. "I'll see you later on" he told her

“Have fun, try not to overdo it. Call momiji i’m sure he’d love to help you with anything you do today.”

Soon Kyo comes downstairs. He goes over to the table and sits down,

"Alright I will call him, I won't over do it"

She looked at Kyo. "Good Morning" she said softly before looking to Shigure.

“Morning, what are we doing today?” Kyo asked

“Haya, Yuki and I are going food shopping.” Tohru said

“ I want to spend time with you so I’m coming to.” Kyo said

"Great" Haya said.

"I'll go too I guess, I really have nothing better to do at home"

“Oh fun. I’ll go get dressed.” She gets done eating and puts her plate in the sink. She then goes upstairs and changes into a cute pink dress. She brushes her hair and put two pink bows in it

Yuki was dressed and ready to go for the day. "Are we going to get groceries for the new place too?" he asked.

Hatori texted Momiji. "Momiji, would you like to help me decorate the main house for a wedding and a reception?"

“Yes, I’ll be right there.” He replied and headed towards Hatori's house.

“We can probably pick up a few things. Maybe just the essentials. We don’t move in for another three days.” Kyo said

Then Tohru comes downstairs. “ OK I’m ready.”

Kyo goes upstairs and changes his clothes. He then walks back downstairs

"That's true, but if we know Hatori, he's gong to get what he wants in there now' Yuki said.

"So it is true, what Haa-chan told me, it's off the Sohma property?" Shigure asked

“Yup, it’s more towards the countryside but still close to town.” Tohru said

"Ah, that's good, is the good doc going to rent his place out?" Shigure asked.

Haya finished up her food and listened she felt like an outsider

“I’m not sure you would have to ask him that.” 

Soon Momiji made it to the house and walks up to Hatori Who was standing outside.

"Ready?" he asked him.

"He never said anything about renting it out" Yuki said getting up and ready to go

“Yup.” He replied

“I’ll talk to him about it later.” Tohru said as kyo takes her hand

Yuki takes her hand as well

Haya stood up and took her plate to the kitchen and came back and took Shigure's hand

All of them walk out of the house and make their way to the market.

Hatori fills in Momiji about what's going on with Tohru and Shigure, Kyo and Yuki, and even Ayame

“Wow seems like everyone has been busy little bees. It’s interesting about the curse coming back though.” Momiji said

"Agreed. I have yet to see Ayame's baby except the picture Tohru showed me"

Haya stayed quiet as everyone talked

“Perhaps you should go visit her today then. I’m sure Aya would like that.”

“So Haya, since you’re part of the family now tell us about yourself.” Kyo said

"I should, but I'm a tad busy today, I have to go to the new house to make sure the stuff is delievered on time"

She jumped as she wasn't expecting anyone to talk to her. "Well I work with Tohru at the hospital, my mother and sister are strict Christians, I'm a model I put myself through nursing school, Shigure and I just got married and I'm pregnant as well, and I'm nineteen"

“ Well if you’re not working tomorrow you can just go then. If it’s easier just have a housewarming party when your new house is ready.”

“19? What made you fall for someone as old as Shigure.”

"I set my own hours" he told him. "All I have to do is go check on a few patients"

"I'm a pervert like him and I thought he was cute"

Yuki looked down trying not to gag

“Well then let’s drop by and see the baby. What about Tohru? Does she work tomorrow?”

“Well sounds like you two are made for each other then.” Kyo said

Haya blushed. “I think so”

“I would have to ask her” he said setting up the main house for the wedding and reception

“So maybe you guys can have the actual wedding in the garden and then have a party inside?” Momiji suggested

“That’s a great idea” he said. “Have you found a special person?”

Haya looked up at Shigure smiling. “We should go baby shopping too”

“No not yet, I’m just trying to focus on my schooling right now. I kind of had a thing for Tohru, but she’s kind of taken so that’s OK. Now that I think about it isn’t there anyone in the family who doesn’t have a thing for her?”

“Oh that sounds like it could be fun. Hard to do it kind of early because we don’t know if we’re having a boy or a girl.” Shigure said

“Just things like a crib, changing table, rocking chair, diapers wipes...gender neutral clothes”

“Everyone in this house has a thing for Tohru”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” He laughs

“You can turn my room into the nursery.” Tohru said.

“Are you sure?” She asked

Hatori smiled. “Yes well between Kyo and Yuki I am sure Tohru is going to be pregnant for a bit”

“Yes and you can turn Yuki's and Kyo's bedrooms into guest rooms.”

“Do you guys have sex with her a lot?” He asked

She nodded. “Okay, thank you”

“Yes, we do”

“Oh my.” Momiji laughed 

“No problem. So are you hoping for a girl or boy?”

"I don't care, as long as it's healthy"

"Yes, she is amazing"

“Sounds like you really love her.”

“I feel the same.” Tohru said

"Yes I do, I really do love her"

"I'm sure our guys will be thrilled" Haya said

“How do you feel about Yuki and Kyo?”

She smiles as they walk into the grocery store

Yuki grabbed a cart

Shigure grabs one as well.

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked.

"Ready to shop?" Haya asked.

“Well, you’re allowing them into the relationship with her, have you done anything with them?”

“Yup.” Shigure said

"Other than having Yuki suck me? No, not yet"

"I do realize we need to get small things to carry home and the rest can be delievered" she said.

Yuki smiled listening to them. 'Thank goodness he's not after Miss Tohru anymore' he thought to himself

Momiji blushes. “Wow. Do you ever get jealous when they play with her?.”

“I would still keep an eye on him, even his wife knows he likes her heaven for bid she try something for an anniversary present.” Kyo whispers back as if he were reading Yuki's thoughts

"I would get jealous if they did it behind my back and not told me...at first I tried to keep the open relationship thing to myself and realized it was going to be a big mess...I stole Tohru from Kyo and I had to make it up to him, I brought him in, and he brought Yuki in...Shigure has even had her...."

Yuki nodded listening to Kyo. "I don't think she'll let him get away with it though" he said keeping his voice low

“Shigure? Oh man I’m sorry. But I’m sure it means so much to tohru that you let the boys in, who knows maybe the have grown to have feelings for you too.”

“You heard her, she’s just as perverted as he is what if it’s her idea, tohru, she doesn’t say no to people. We could walk right up to her and end up doing her right here and she would still wouldn’t say no.”

"Maybe" he said.

"That's true, but knowing Miss Honda she doesn't need the embarrassment of being screwed in public, now Haya is a different story" Yuki said

“I know this much though, Tohru loves you deeply.”

“That’s not my point Yuki...”

"I know what your point is Kyo, but we don't need to embarrass her right now"

"Yeah she does"

“I wasn’t talking about actually doing it I was just using it as an example.”

'Stupid cat' he thought to himself. "Alright, let's not argue, let's just shop and go"

Tohru was putting everything in the basket that was on the list

Haya put some food in the cart as well, she put in the food she was allowed to eat, she also put some prenatals in the cart.

Yuki was pushing the cart watching her

After about 15 minutes they finish shopping. She got all the right food vitamins in a little bit of food for the new house. “Well I think that’s everything.” She smiles

"Great, ready to check out?" Yuki asked.

Haya got a few more things before checking out

“Yup.” Tohru said and then they also checked out.

“Well we won’t need food for a good month.” Kyo said

"That's true" Yuki said

Haya finished paying

“Well we are going to go put these away, we will see you later.” Shigure said.

“Ok, be safe walking home.” Tohru said holding a few bags

"We will be thank you...oh Tohru.." Haya said

Yuki took the heavier bags

“Yes?” Tohru asked

Kyo Took some of the heavy bags as well

"I would like to be friends with you, I know it sounds silly coming from me, but I would love to share our pregnancies together, we'll keep each other strong and safe" she said

Yuki looked a bit suprised

“I would love that. You have my number yes? If not you can get it out of Shigure s phone.”

Kyo Just stares at them, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening

"I will do that" she said smiling. "I look forward to it"

Yuki looked at him in shock.

Kyo looks back at Yuki.

Tohru watches them walk away then turns around to look at the boys. “What’s wrong?"

Haya smiled and walked with Shigure.

"That was quite unexpected, we were not expecting her to be so...polite" Yuki said. "Wasn't she the one that was trying to get you in trouble?"

“In trouble? If you’re talking about that whole kissing thing at work I think she was just doing it to make Shigure happy.”

"I see" Yuki said

Haya looked up at Shigure

“I’m glad you’re trying to get along with Tohru.” Shigure said

“There’s nothing to worry about everything will be fine.” She turns around and starts walking back to the house

They followed her.

"Thank you, I wanted to be friends with her since I started at the hospital"

“I’m glad.” He said smiling 

“Are you excited to be starting school soon Yuki?” Tohru asked

"Oh yes, I am, I've started studying the texts books and I honestly can't wait, I'm guessing you'll do classes online?"

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" she asked him

“Well for now I’ll try to do them in person, but knowing the good doctor he’s gonna want me to stay home and off my feet as much as possible.”

“You know me, I’ll eat whatever you put in front of me.” He smiles

Yuki laughed. "Yes, that is true" he said.

She laughed. "Alright"

“That be cool if we had some classes together.”

“If you want I can try and help.” He said

"We'll see" Haya said.

"I'm sure we will Miss Tohru, remember, there is going to be a day when you least expect it, I'm going to have you at school" Yuki told her

Tohru almost dropped one of her bags but luckily caught it. “Really? Um...”

Kyo starts laughing hysterically “What turned you into such a dominant bad boy rat boy.”

"Shut up stupid cat, it was brought up a while ago" he said

Once the house was finished Hatori took Momiji to the new house with him. "Thank you for your help today Momiji"

“No problem, with it being summer vacation I didn’t really have much to do.”

Tohru's face was bright red as she keeps walking 

“It’s just good to see you with more confidence when it comes to that subject.”

"Yes well, the wedding wasn't supposed to be until April" he said pulling up to the new house.

"Maybe Kyo and I will have you while Hatori's away"

“Well it just means you get to marry her sooner. What are your plans for the honeymoon?” He gets out of the car. “Wow this is your new house?”

“Can we do that?” Tohru and Kyo both asked at the same time.

"I don't see why not, I do not think Hatori will object" Yuki said

"Yes one of the beach houses, for a week, Aya is making the dress"

“Is there anything I can help with? I mean I know I helped with the house and everything but, is there anything else?”

“Well ok, we don’t want to get Tohru in trouble now.” Kyo said

"Well you can help me by putting things together, like the crib tonight, and toys are allowed too" he told Momiji while texting Tohru. "Momiji and I are at the new place putting the crib together, we'll be home after while, be safe with Yuki and Kyo, love you xoxo Hari"

“Ok.” He said smiling.

Soon they get back to the house, Tohru puts her bags on the table and pulls out her phone. “Ok, we bought a little food for the new house, we should bring it over soon.” She then put her phone down and starts putting things away.

"Don't worry about it right now just put it away until tomorrow" he said taking him to the baby's room.

Momiji looked around getting ideas and ran them by Hatori.


	34. A trip to the hot springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru invites Haya to the hotsprings. She has a blast but she does

Yuki and Kyo helps her put things away before Yuki holds her. "Strip" he told her kissing her neck"

She blushes and slips her dress off, letting it fall to the floor.

“Did we want to paint? Or put up any cute wallpaper or anything??” Momiji asked

"Good girl" he said taking her breasts into his hands and massaged them. "We're going to your room and your going to suck us and we're going to have you both at the same time, or I can have you right now, you're choice....Tohru" he said

“Hmmmaa, um it’s, really up to you, Yuki.”

*Did he just call her by her first name without the Miss in front of it? Damn what made him so bold all of a sudden.* Kyo asked himself in his mind watching

"Turn around and suck me so I can have you" he told her

She turns around and kneels down and takes the head of his cock in her mouth. 

Kyo smiles watching them.

“What animal were we thinking?”

Kyo walks over to them and removes his pants. 

Tohru grabs Kyo's cock and begins to stroke it

"I'll let the little bunny decide" Hatori told him.

Yuki grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, kissing him

“Then how about bunnies, all kids like bunnies.” He smiles

Kyo's eyes widen and he kisses him back

Tohru suddenly stops on both of them, she then looked up watching them

Yuki looked at her. "Keep going Tohru" he told her

"Whatever the bunny decides"

“I’ll get some later, first let’s put up the crib.”

Tohru nods and goes back to what she was doing

He nodded and unboxed the crib. "Alright let's get this together" he said

Yuki moans louder "Mmm, on your hands and knees" he said. "Kyo, in front of her so she can suck your cock as I have her"

Momiji nods and starts helping

Tohru turns around “Not to hard ok?” 

Kyo stands in front of her, his cock rubbing against her lips

He pushed in her and went a decent pace, not to hard, not to soft

Hatori and Momiji got the crib together and then tackled the chair. "Good job Momiji" he praised. "How's Momo, your sister"

Kyo pushes his cock in her mouth

“Mm mmm.” Tohru moans while sucking Kyo

“Thank you. She’s doing good, she loves school and has lots of friends.”

"That's good, you should have her come to the house and help decorate it, how does it feel to finally hug her without transforming?" he asked

He smacked her ass as he pounded her pussy

“It’s really nice, even mama came home.”

“Mmm mmmmmmm” she moans

“Oh dam she’s so good at this.” Kyo said

"That's great Momiji" he said

Yuki nodded and continued to pound her pussy. "Oh Tohru...."

“Yup. I’m glad everyone can be happy now.”

Tohru sucks on Kyo a bit deeper

Hatori smiled.

Yuki grabbed her breasts pinching her nipples

Haya and Shigure make it home.

“Mmm mmmm”

“Fuck, the more she moans the closer I get.” Kyo said

Shigure starts to put everything away

"Me too" Yuki said. "Make us cum Tohru" 

Haya keeps the beef and veggies out and starts to make dinner

Tohru moves on Kyo a bit faster

“Let me know if you need help, I’ll be in my office ok?”

"I will" she said.

Yuki goes faster as well

Kyo grips her hair “Oh... crap.. Tohru...” he moans and cums. He then pulls back to let her swallow

Shigure went to his office and sat down at his desk

Yuki came hard in her as well

Haya continued to make dinner

Tohru cums as well but not as hard.

He started to write a little bit in his book when just the lights in his office started to flicker

Haya sighed as she cooked dinner and texted her dad.

Hideo answers her back and they texted back and forth.

Shigure looks up at the light. “Hmm?”

Tohru moves away a bit and grabs her dress

“What’s wrong Miss Tohru?” Yuki asked. “Did I hurt you?”

Haya finished up dinner and called Shigure

“No, not at all. I just find it interesting how your personality does a complete 180 when it comes to that subject.”

Shigure gets up and goes into the kitchen “Oh my it smells good in here.”

Kyo puts his pants back on. “She’s got a point.”

“I’m sorry...” he said softly 

“Thank you” she said softly. “Daddy is excited about being a grandpa" she told him.

“No don’t be sorry.” She said putting her dress back on

“That’s good to hear, what about your mom? Have you told her yet?"

“No...if I tell her she would tell me to come home, I don’t wanna tell her”

He nodded and kissed her cheek before going back to studying

He gently takes her hand. “Well at least you know your dad supports us.”

She nodded. “Yeah, daddy is amazing” she said smiling softly

“Thank you so much for dinner.” He said as he started eating

“You’re welcome” she said as she started to eat

Shigure also starts eating 

Tohru was sitting at the dining room table studying her own books.

Kyo was packing up some of the house that still needed to be packed

Hatori sent her a picture of the baby’s room

She picks up her phone and looks at the room “ looks great.” She replies

“Thanks, do you need or want anything?”

“Just you 🙂 “

“I will be home soon”

She smiles and puts her book down. She shuts the book and stands up.She looks at the clock and notices it’s closer to dinner time already. “What do we want for dinner?"

Yuki looks up. “Whatever you decide”

Tohru thinks She then pulls out the ingredients to make Chicken Alfredo

Hatori stopped at the store before dropping off Momiji and got her some flowers

Kyo puts a few More boxes downstairs in the corner

Hatori drops Momiji off and comes in. “Tohru, I’m home”

“Hey baby, I hope you’re hungry. Boys dinner time”

Kyo walks into the kitchen

He handed her the flowers and hugged her. “I am very hungry”

Yuki came in as well

“More flowers? You guys spoil me you know that.”

“You’re worth it” Hatori said. “We are going to do bunny wall paper, Momiji’s idea”

“ I think that’s a good idea..” she puts the flowers in a vase and puts them next to the ones Kyo gave her.

He kissed her cheek and went to sit down

She brings the entire pot of food over to the table along with four bowls. “OK Dig in"

Hatori waited for everyone else before eating

Haya finished her food and went to clean up 

Hideo texted Shigure. “Does she seem off to you? Not normal?”

“Yes she does, somethings seems to be distracting her. I was just about to ask her about it.” Shigure replies

“Let me know” he said

She was cleaning g up the kitchen

He stands up and goes into the kitchen. “Why don’t you let me do that.”

“I got it, I’m almost done” she told him

Yuki some food and started to eat

He hugs her from behind “Is everything OK?”

“Yes, it’s fine” she said. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“You just seem to be acting a bit off is all, come on talk to me. I’m your husband you can tell me anything.”

“I’m fine really, just adjusting to being pregnant “

“Well if you ever need to talk to someone I’m here and you can always call Tohru.”

“Okay but I really am fine “

“Good.” He smiles and kisses her cheek

She smiled. “I am going to shower” she said

“Oh? May I join you?” He asked

“Sure” she said 

Hatori finished up and took his dishes to the kitchen

Kyo gets done eating and takes his plate to the kitchen and starts doing the dishes.

Shigure Smiles and takes her hand as they go upstairs

She followed him and got lost in thought

Hatori stretches out on the couch

He takes her into the bedroom, he then stops walking, he noticed she was lost in thought and sat her down on the bed. “Talk to me.”

Tohru finishes eating and takes her plate to the sink. She would kiss Kyo on the cheek and went into the living room and sat down on the other couch “ so how was your day?”

“I’m fine really, I was just thinking”

“It was good, are you working tomorrow? Momiji wanted to know"

“What were you so lost in thought about?”

“I think I have a morning shift.”

"I'll come get you tomorrow from work and we'll pick up Momiji and we'll go to the new house with some boxes how does that sound?"

"Just a lot of things....I really am okay" she promised him. "I need a shower, I have to work in the morning"

Hideo texts him. "When she gets overwhelmed she'll go into shut down mode, meaning she gets lost in her own thoughts, and will say she's fine, the second she's alone she'll cry because it hits her all at once"

“That sounds good to me. Don’t go lifting all the boxes yourself, make the boys help you.” She smiles

“Do you need some alone time? I don’t need to shower with you if you don’t want me too.”

"I will ask them to help" he told her pulling her closer to him.

She broke down in his arms. "I'm sorry...I'm overwhelmed...with my parents getting divorced, us getting married, and now being pregnant...I'm scared to mess this up, I'm scared that this won't work..."

She blushes and lays on the couch with him.

He pulls her into a hug and rubs her back. “Ssshhh it’s ok, everything will be fine I promise  
He held her and rubbed her back.

"I'm excited to be a mom, I'm just scared I'll be like my mom an over protective bible thumping bitch..I don't know what daddy saw in her...I'm glad I met you....I need to call out, I'm to emotional for this....I can't work like this"

“I’ll call hatori, there’s nothing wrong with you being overprotective about your child especially if our child is a member of the zodiac, I can already tell you you’re nothing like your mother.”

She nodded. “Please don’t leave...” she said curling up

“I won’t.” He keeps one arm around her, with the other arm he would text hatori Telling him what was going on

“Bring her over”

“What’s wrong?” Tohru asked

"Haya is freaking out, so I might need to prescribe her some medication"

“Oh no, poor thing, why don’t I go over there and try to see what I can do first.” She stands up

"They are going to come over here, so you can talk here while I talk to Shigure"

“Okay”

“Come on let's go see Tohru and Hatori.” Shigure said

She climbed on his back and hung on to him, Haya didn't wanna be away from him.

She gives her a piggyback ride all the way to the house and knocks on the door

Hatori answers the door. "Come in and bring her to the office" he said taking Tohru's hand

Shigure takes her to the office

She clung to him.

"Stay here with Tohru and talk to her, if she can't calm do you down I'll put you on medical leave until after the baby is born"

She nodded not wanting Shigure to leave

Tohru sits next to them. “ OK sweetheart why don’t you tell me what’s going on.” She said holding her hand

She leaned into her and told her the same story as she told Shigure.

Hatori listened to what she said.

Tohru puts an arm around her. “I am pretty scared myself, when I was little it was just me and my mom, she worked a lot and I was by myself a lot, everything turned out all right in the end I had my friends and everyone in the sohma Family. You and I can take this one step at a time. As for your husband he may be a bit of a flirt, he’s like that with his own family members but he’s not gonna let anything bad happen to you"

She nodded. "We'll be okay?" she asked

“Yes of course.” She looks over too Hatori “If it’s possible could we take a trip to the Hot Springs? Or early in our pregnancy and it would just be a one night thing, I think it would be good for her"

"Sure, do you need tomorrow off? I'm going to put her Haya on medical leave"

“I hate missing this much work but I think this is important so probably.”

He nodded. "I'll go in the morning to put her on leave and you another week off, I think she is going to need you for a bit"

“Did the two of you want to do the Hot Springs for a couple days? I can call and make reservations.” Kyo said

"That would be a good idea, make sure Ritsu isn't there" Hatori said. "He might scare Haya"

She looked up to Shigure. "Are you sure it's okay? Just us?"

“Yes, go have a good time enjoy yourself.”

Kyo Goes to make the reservations

"Come on ladies, I'll drive you, Shigure you come too, I think she'll need you for the drive" Hatori told him. "Tohru go get your clothes, Shigure go get Haya some clothes"

“Come on you can help me pack.” Tohru takes Haya's hand And takes her up to her room

She followed her.

Hatori looked at him. "She does seem off kilter"

“Yeah, I guess she’s just scared.” He said as he left the house to go pack her a bag

Hatori came back in the house. "Yuki, I'm going to take Tohru and Haya to the hot springs"

“Alright. Do you want one of us to go with you? I know it’s a long drive up there.” Yuki said

"No, I have Shigure, thank you though"

"Are you sure about this? I'm so stupid to get married so young"

“You’re not that stupid, I’m younger than you and I’m probably getting married in two days. Look the sohma Family can be a bit crazy but they’re very good people.” Tohru said

"How long have you known them?" Haya asked.

“Let’s see, I believe it’s coming up on five years. Believe it or not I’ve known Yuki and Kyo a lot longer, I think we used to play together his kids at least that’s what they told me anyway.”

"Wow, so you've know them for a bit"

“Yep, they haven’t told me their entire family history yet because some of it’s pretty dark, but I’ve helped them with a lot of it I was here when the family head was still alive"

"Who was the head of the family to Shigure? Do you know?"

Hatori came upstairs. "Akito to us was God...there's a lot Ayame, Shigure and I went through with her, and Kureno...but with Kureno the curse broke first, then Momiji, and Hiro....and one by one the rest of us broke free, had Akito no died...her and Shigure would most likely would've been married, they were that close, she kept us all on a short leash....Kyo, was supposed to be locked away for the rest of his days, but when she died no one enforced it, no one cared..Yuki and Kyo are getting along better now than they ever have, had you met us years ago like Tohru did I would have told you to stay away from us, but I have a feeling you wouldn't have listened like Tohru didn't listen, and I'm very happy now she didn't"

Haya jumped. "A-are our babies going to be...cursed?" she asked.

“There’s a possibility yes. We’re not quite sure yet. We don’t want to scare you, it’s not like they transform into monsters or anything just adorable little animals. You should see Hatori's, it’s so cute.”

Hatori blushed. "Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked

Tohru stands up and hold her bags “Yep”

Shigure came back with a bag full of some clothing and a cute little teddy bear for Haya

Tohru grabs her teddy bear as well

“I am the year of the dog.” He smiles

"Mmm, I like dogs" she said smiling

"You two were made for each other"

“Have fun” Kyo said as he kissed her

"Yes do have fun Miss Tohru" Yuki said kissing her softly

Hatori smiled and took her hand

Tohru blushes. “We will, you two behave yourself while I’m gone OK.” She said kind of joking

Yuki smiled at her. "We will"

They then walked out of the house and head to the car. The two girls sit in the back and the boys sit in the front

Haya took her hand.

Hatori started to drive to the hot springs

“You will love the Hot Springs, the hostess can be a bit loud but she’s harmless”

"You've been before?" she asked Tohru.

"Make sure you go in the more mild hot springs, to hot will hurt the babies"

“Yes doctor. Yes I went back when I first met everyone.”

"Didn't Momiji take you and con Kyo into going?" Hatori asked looking at her in the mirror

“Yep that’s exactly what happened.”

As they drove Haya fell asleep against Tohru, she was still so tired and taking in all the information she had be told wore her out more.

Hatori suggested the boys stay the night as well as he was getting tired and it was getting late.  
Tohru and Shigure agreed and the boys would set off in the morning and leave the girls for a couple of days.


	35. Going home after the hot springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Haya going to react about seeing Shigure transformed into a dog? How is she dealing with being pregnant?

As they drove Haya fell asleep against Tohru, she was still so tired and taking in all the information she had been told wore her out more.

Hatori suggest the boys stay the night as well as he was getting tired and it was getting late.

Tohru and Shigure agreed and the boys would set off in the morning and leave the girls for a couple of days

They get to the Hot Spring and get out of the car. Shigure picks up Haya and carries her. The hostess will take them to their room. Once they’re Shigure would lay haya down And would place her teddy bear next to her.

Hatori roomed with Tohru. “Tohru I think you are her first real friend, I have never seen anyone cling like that “

“Poor thing is scared out of her mind, I just hope when the baby comes she doesn’t get any more freaked out just in case it does end up changing.”

“I hope she doesn’t freak out, I don’t know how Shigure would feel...I would have to erase her memories... I would have to teach our child if it is a dragon how to erase memories”

“How do we tell what year they’re born in? Would it depend if they transform into a certain animal?"

“Yeah, my dad taught me how to erase memories, it sucks, but you will be so loving and will accept it so easily like you did us”

“ Well let’s just hope everything turns out for the best.” She lays back on the bed

He lays with her. “Do you want us to stay? I don’t know if she’s going to freak out after we leave in the morning”

Haya curled into the bear and reached for Shigure

Shigure lays close to her.

“If you want to your more than welcome to.”

“Sure, I think it would be for the best”

Haya ended having a nightmare about the baby and screamed loudly

Shigure pulls her into a hug holding her tightly 

Tohru gets up and runs to the other bedroom opening the door “Haya.”

“I can’t be pregnant... I just can’t, the baby...”

Hatori came in and sighed. “Shigure...we need to talk”

Tohru holds her while Shigure goes to talk to Hatori

“Shigure one of two things is going to happen, either terminating the pregnancy, or I erase her memories of you being married, i have a feeling she is going to be like Momiji’s mom”

“Yeah... do we erase her memory after the baby is born, or do we terminate the pregnancy then erase her memory. I don’t think she could handle the pain of terminating the pregnancy.” He sighs

“I don’t know...but I don’t want you to be alone...”

“You do whatever you think is best doctor, I’ll figure something out.”

“Let’s see when it comes time for the ultrasound...if it’s boys we’ll terminate and the memories will be gone”

“And if their girls?”

“Then it will be fine, but I can give her something to settle her nerves...we’ll stay here with them in case he freaks out again...it’s bad enough with Ritsu’s mom always freaking out...”

“Well I suppose if we do have girls at least she will be able to hold the babies, for me probably a different story.”

“Yes, if you end up changing it might freak her out...but again it is not guaranteed that the curse is back”

“I won’t even be able to hug my daughter without her changing.” He sighs and ends up transforming from the stress “Dammit.”

“Come on” Hatori said to him

“You seriously want me going out there looking like this?” He said in dog form

“To the room, so Haya can see you”

He sighs and walks back to the bedroom.

Haya looked at him. “Shigure...?”

He transformed from the stress” He told Tohru

Haya fainted in her arms

Tohru lays her down and puts the blanket over her. “Let’s let her rest.” Tohru said and walked out of the room.

Shigure walks out and lays down In the main living room area

Hatori nodded and walked out with them

Haya slept the rest of the night.

“What do you want to do Shigure?” He asked

Tohru sits next to Shigure 

“It’s best if we, terminate. If it’s a boy she can’t hold the baby, if it’s a girl I can’t hug her. If she didn’t want to stay after I won’t stop her"

He nodded. “I don’t think she realized what she was getting into...it’s not fair to either of you”

“It’s ok I’ll be fine. I just want her happy.”

“Alright let’s just get some rest now”

“You get some rest, I’ll stay with Shigure.” Tohru said grabbing his clothing

He kissed her. “Alright, I love you”

“I love you to.” She sits back next to Shigure

Hatori went to lay down 

Shigure looks at her. “I will be fine a Tohru”

“I don’t think you should be here alone, I really don’t mind staying.”

“I don’t want her to suffer because of our curse....after all of this will you still her friend? We’ll have to move her out of my house and will have to take back the stuff we got”

“Of course I’ll still be her friend. You can get a refund for all the stuff you bought already. If she’s going to be hanging out around the family you just need to turn her down if she ends up hitting on you"

“I won’t have a choice...it will hurt to do so but yeah”

She pets the top of his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah it’s okay...”

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No, just let me be...I will have grieve this...I love her Tohru, I haven’t felt this strongly about anyone since Akito”

She kisses the top of his head. “If you need me wake me up OK.” She stands up as a few tears go down her face as she walks into the bedroom with Hatori

He was still awake. “Come here baby” he said softly

Shigure sighed

“Hatori, he’s, he’s so sad, there’s got to be something I can do for him.”

“I know... I feel for him...but it’s part of the curse...I feel almost guilty for having you as my wife when Shigure is about to lose his”

“There has to be something we can do for him.” She lays next to Hatori

“I have to really think about it...if Haya stays with him, then he would have to wear protection as not to get her pregnant again...”

“Ya, he may not like it but he will have to, but what if she wants kids from him someday.”

“We might have a repeat of today...”

“No, it’s just going to keep repeating itself.”  
“Right...I don’t want him to keep getting hurt”

“You’re going to have to erase on memories of him.” She sighs

“If I do it to him he will forget you as well, are you okay with that? Then I will have to do the same for her parents and sister”

“It will be best if she, just for gets him. I want everyone in your family to be happy. It’s going to be difficult for him but we will help him get threw this.”

“Of course we are, I hope he finds someone like you”

“So do I.” She cuddles him

He holds her close. “Let’s try to sleep “

The next morning came rather fast. Tohru wakes up walks out of the bedroom

She found Haya picking at her breakfast and texting her dad

She walks over to her. “Good morning” she sits next to her

“Morning...Tohru, I love Shigure, but I can’t live like this”

She sits down. “It’s ok, he loves you to and we all want what’s best for you.”

“I know, I love him...will we still be friends?”

“You and I will definitely still be friends. When this is all over I’ll be friend you again.”

She nodded and started to cry. “I never mentioned to hurt him... I told daddy what happened and he is waiting for me at my place”

“Shhh it’s ok.” She hugs her. “ I promise everything will be OK.”

She nodded. “Can we go home? I feel so bad for asking you to do all of this for me...will I have time to say goodbye to Shigure when we get home?”

“That’s up to Hatori. He still sleeping so we can go home when he wakes up.”

She nodded. “Thank you for riding with me, I think I am going to talk to Shigure”

“Ok.” 

Shigure was still in dog form, he was outside laying in a ball

She came up to him. “Shigure...” she said softly

He lifts his head and looks at her

“I’m so sorry...”she said sitting next to him. “I don’t know what to do...I need you to tell me what to do, I love you so much and I freaked out on you...”

“It’s ok, I love you to and I really want you happy. I can’t tell you what to do, You have to make this decision on your own"

“I don’t want to leave you”

“The only way you’ll be able to stay with me is if you’re OK with everything involving the curse. We don’t need to have kids if you don’t want them and that’s the part that’s freaking you out."

"Yeah, I love you and I think maybe we'll adopt....I'm okay with not having kids, I love you and I'm caring that you're in dog form, I just need you to hold me....if we have to condoms will used"

“I could always just gets fixed.” He laughs a bit then lays his head down on her lap

"We could do that too, I don't want to be without you, I love you so much"

“I love you to.” Right as he said that he transformed back into human form. He quickly grabbed his clothing and started to get dressed

"I can handle you being in dog form, I think you look cute"

“It only happens when I come under a lot of stress or sadness. When we adopt kids I’ll be able to hug them and everything since they’re not cursed and someone technically neither am I?.” He finishes getting dressed and sits next to her

"Hold me?" she asked. "I would like that, to adopt, would you be okay if I got my tubes tied? Your opinion matters as my husband"

He holds her. “Well my operation is a bit safer, it’s really up to you.”

"I'm really sorry for freaking out on you...I do want to apart of this family I'm loving it so far, I will talk to Hatori about it"

“It’s ok, Believe it or not tohru freaked out a little bit when she first saw us transform, she tried taking us to a hospital.”  
She laughed. "Really? Shgure...if I do keep this baby, would you be able to hold it or do anything with it? Meaning hugging or kissing it?"

“If it’s a girl I won’t be able to hug it or hold it, keep in mind though I don’t mind it transforming when I’m hugging it or holding it. If it freaks you out of the thought of our child doing that then that might be a problem"

"I guess I would have to see, would there be another option if it was a boy and I couldn't hold it? Like Tohru and Hatori? I don't want to lose you...."

“The same rules would apply for me as I do for you just opposite gender. Some mothers end up becoming overly protective of their child, some mothers reject it completely. As for Tohru and Hatori I think in this case they would be the first option of somewhere in between. She’s definitely not gonna reject her child but not gonna be overly protective of it"

"Yes, well if she is used to it then she knows what to expect...I'm just coming into the family, this is all new for me, I believe the curse is real, but do you really think it's back?" she asked

“We won’t know until one of you gives birth.”

"I think I'll take the medical leave I don't want to be freaking out on the patients at the hospital..." Haya told him

Hatori yawned and stretched slowly waking up

Tohru had eaten her breakfast.  
“ that’s a good idea. Do you know if you’re too afraid to have our child I’ll completely understand, you have a while to think about it. Spend some time with tohru, she’s been through a lot with this family and can probably help you through a lot of it.”

She nodded and looked up at him. "I love you"

“I love you to.” He looks back at her

"Kiss me" she told him softly

He leans down and kisses her.”

Tohru goes into the room to change

"Hey baby" Hatori said smiling at her

She kisses him back

She blushes and turns around covering herself with her clothes. “ I didn’t realize you were awake, did I wake you?”

Shigure pulls her closer

"No, I just woke up, come lay next to me, you don't have to cover up...I won't do anything" he told her.

She held him close to her

She blushes more and lets her clothing drop and lays next to him

Shigure then deepens the kiss

Hatori held her close. "I love you so much" he told her before kissing her belly. "Hello my little one or ones"

She took his hair in her fist

She smiles “And I love you.”

He started getting hard

She straddled him. "Go slow with me"

"Can I have you Tohru?"

“Out here in the open? Hmmm bad girl.” He smiles and moves his robe so his cock was sticking out. 

“What if they hear us?” Tohru asked

"I'll just have to cover your mouth" he told her nipping at her neck.

She lowered herself down on him. "Mmmm" she moaned out softly

“Alright, but be gentle ok, for some reason now that I’m pregnant it hurts when you go hard.”

He holds her close. “Hmmm you feel so good.”

"I will be" he said softly and kissed her.  
She went slowly on him

She kisses him back.

Shigure starts kissing her neck

Back at the house Kyo was getting ready for work, he got up extra early so he could take a nice long shower

Yuki was up and studying as usual

He kissed down her neck down to her breasts

She blushes and watches him

Kyo was in the shower washing his hair

"It's okay" he said softly letting his hand wander

Haya kissed him riding him

She nods and leans her head back.

He holds her close and kisses him back

Kyo would rinse the soap out of his hair and start washing his body

Hatori leans over her pushing her legs open

She bounced lightly on Shigure.

She opens her legs for him

He lifts up her shirt and lightly pinched her nipples

He pushed it and kissed her going slow

She moaned. "Oh Shigure..."

“Mmmmm” she moans into the kiss  
“Oh baby keep bouncing I want you to cum for me.”  
She kept bouncing moaning softly

He wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned into her

She puts her arms around him kissing him deeply

He went slow and deep into her really enjoying the feel of her for the first time since they got together. "Oh Tohru...."

She kept bouncing and moaning softly

“Hatori... you haven’t gone... this slow since... my birthday, it’s really nice... I feel every inch of you...”

“Ahhh haya, I’m im getting close...”

"You feel amazing..." he said kissing her.

She went harder and faster trying not to get loud

Tohru rolls the over to where she was on to and starts ridding him

Shigure gently lays her down and kisses her and moves a bit deeper inside her

Kyo gets out of the shower and starts to dry off

"Mmm!!!" Haya moaned into the kiss

Hatori moaned and let his hands roam her body. "Oh baby....."

Shigure can feel himself cumming as he goes a bit faster  
“Ahhh ahhh you, like this?” She moves up and down a bit faster

She mouthed to him. "Cum" as she came hard on him

"Very much so" he moaned

Feeling her cum he cums deep inside her.

“Ahhh it feels.. so good, please ahhh cum deep inside me...” she goes harder

He pulled her down and kisses her harder as he cums deep in her

"Mmm Shigure...."

Feeling his hot cum inside her makes her cum as well “Mmmm mmmm”

He kisses her and slowly pulls out of her.

"Mmm Tohru, you felt amazing"

"Oohh Shigure..."

“You did to Hatori.” She moves her hips off of him but still lays on top of him

“God I love you.” Shigure did fixing his robe

He held her close to him. "I will go as fast or as slow as you want, I do love making love to you"

"I love you too, thank you for not going to fast, I think as long as you are by my side I will make it through this pregnancy and anything life throws at us" Haya told him

“I love it to, I just hope being pregnant didn’t make me crave sex more. I herd that can happen.”

“Your welcome, and don’t worry if you don’t think you can talk to me you can always call Tohru or Yuki ok?”

"Sure" she said kissing him.

"Yeah I heard that as well"

“I better go check on Haya.” She said getting dressed

"I would give them more time Tohru, they have a lot to work out"

“Oh, well alright.” She sits up

Shigure holds her close. “Have you eaten today?”

"Yes, but not much...I talked to daddy"

“Oh? You didn’t happen to mention this to him did you?”

"Mention what? I just told him I was freaking about having a baby" she said showing him. 

"Daddy, I freaked out on Shigure and Tohru brought me to a hot springs I fell asleep in the car on the way and I don't remember much, I'm just freaking out about having a baby and I don't want to be like mom...what do I do?" was her text her dad

He would sigh in relief. “I can already tell you you’re going to be of nothing like your mother. I know it’s going to be hard but can you try not to tell your father about the curse, a lot of people aren’t really supposed to know. If you really must tell him I would talk to Hatori about it first"

"You told me not to tell anyone from the get go right? Why would I tell something so big without permission"

“Well you would be surprised what people promise then go gossiping about. I believed it was way back before my time LOL I just remember the horror stories my parents told me.” He said rubbing her belly

Kyo then comes down stares after getting dressed. “Hey.”

"Hi" he said looking at him before going back to his reading

"I'm not going to tell, unless you and Hatori say it's okay"

Hatori looked at her. "You are so beautiful"

She blushes “It’s because I’m so in love”

He nods and rubs her belly 

“Are you going to be OK here by yourself? Do you need anything before I come home

"I'm fine Kyo, go to work...I'm a big boy I can handle myself" he told him.

"You are beautiful because you're in love and you're pregnant"

"This feels nice, I don't want to get rid of the baby stuff"

“Sorry, I use to do the same with Tohru.” He messes up Yuki's hair then leaves

“Ya... I’m not looking forward to getting fat though.”

“Then let’s have this baby.” He smiles

"You'll be beautiful"

She smiled and nodded

He shook his head

“So, if there’s a chance I am giving birth to a baby that might transform where exactly will I be giving birth to it?”

“Now let’s eat I’m hungry.” He said standing up and helps her up

"I guess at the clinic on the Sohma estate, I'm going to keep it for the family"

She nodded and got dressed after getting up

“There’s a clinic to? What else have I not seen.”

The two of them walk inside

"Ha, I'll show you later" he told her kissing her.

The hostess smiled and took them to a table

“Well I’m going to go take a bath, you should go eat some thing and have a nice conversation with them.” She said as she stood up and grabbed a towel

"Alright" he said smiling

Akito waited patiently for her to come in the bathroom

She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. She then turns on the water and waited for the bathtub to fill up. She set her towel aside along with her new clean clothing.

"Tohru" Akito said softly

She jumped and turned around. She quickly grabs a towel and covers her self “Akito? But, how I thought...”

"It's okay, I'm just a spirit, I would like to talk to you"

“Um ya sure ok. What, what did you want to talk about?”

"I was talking to Shigure and there is a possiblity the curse is coming back with Ayame's child being the next god....Tohru...I wasn't the best person to Hatori"

“I’m sure they don’t dwell on it now. From what I’ve been told of your childhood wasn’t the best and that’s why you turned out the way you did.” She quickly turns off the water

"Tohru....I loved Shigure...a lot..look...I did something to Hatori I'm not proud of....he doesn't remember it of course"

“What did you do to him?”

"I had sex with him when he was sixteen...his father erased that memory"

"There is a journal of everything I have done to Kureno, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame...I'm going around to everyone to ask forgivenss especially to the younger kids...please forgive me...I'm trying to ask Hatori for forgiveness too, but it's harder with him..."

“Oh, I see well, perhaps you should finish with the young kids first. It’s hard to find a time where Hatori is alone.”

“He is alone now right?”

Hatori went to eat and met up with Shigure and Haya

“No he’s about to have a conversation with Shigure and Haya.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well I don’t, that’s just what he said he was going to do before I came in here"

“Oh, can you forgive me for screwing him up”

“Yes, to be honest if you haven’t done what you did I probably wouldn’t have gotten so close to the family"

She nodded. “Thank you...” she said

“You’re welcome.” She said

“So what is the verdict?” Hatori asked

“I would like the time off... I don’t wanna freak out on patients”

“Shigure?”

Once akito disappeared tohru removes the towel and gets in the water

“We’ve also decided to keep the baby..” Shigure said

“Good, that’s good...so no memories being erased?"

“No I don’t think so.” He smiles

“Good, I hate doing it” he said sitting down to eat.

“I’m sorry I freaked out “

“You really don’t need to be sorry,”

“Okay, Shigure and I talked about it"

“Good”

A few moments later tohru Comes out of the room after finishing up her bath

They were sitting talking as she came to them

She walked over to them and sits next to them. “So what’s the plan did we want to go home? Did we want to stay?"

“I would like to stay here tonight”

“Did you want it to be just you and Tohru or did you want us boys with you too?” Shigure asked

“We can all stay, but I do want time with her”

“Of course.” Tohru said

“That’s understandable.” Shigure said

“Well I guess us guys can go see Ritsu” Hatori said

“Don’t wander too far “

“Oh we won’t.” He said standing up

Hatori stood up as well and kissed Tohru. “I love you Tohru”

“Love you to.” She said watching the boys walk out of the room. “So what would you like to do?”  
“I don’t know what did you do?”

“Well last time I was here I sat in the hot springs for a while there’s also a little arcade room, we could go for a nice walk"

“Oh let’s go for a walk!”

She smiles and stands up. “Ok follow me.”

She follows her

The two of them walk outside, soon they were in a lovely garden

She looked around. “So pretty”

“Yes it is.” She smiles as they keep walking

“I can’t wait to see your baby “

“I can’t wait to see yours.” She smiles

“I wish I had met you sooner, you seem like fun, so...you’re with three of the Sohmas?”

“Ya... I was with kyo at first and Yuki had a different girlfriend. I guess when the curse was broken Hatori I thought it was a good idea to reveal his feelings for me. Next thing you know we’re dating, he felt bad for stealing me away from Kyo so he thought he would let him join the relationship. Yuki Couldn’t really help himself, he slept with me, felt kind of bad but turns out that his girlfriend was cheating on him."

"Oh wow...that''s not cool of her, well I guess this family is a little crazy?"

“Yeah I just a little bit.” She smiles

"Who is the most sane?"

“Hmmmm Believe it or not I think it would have to be, See that’s a hard one because each member has their own little bad history"

"Hatori seems to be the most sane one"

“Ayame it’s pretty sane as well he just gets really hyper sometimes.”

"I haven't met him yet" she said softly

“I think you’ll like him, heads up though he’s going to end up putting you in one of his dresses that he makes. That’s what he did to me"

"Really? Ah...hmmm"

“Don’t worry he’s pretty much harmless, I think he might have calm down ever since he had his baby girl"

"Oh yeah? Is she cute?"

“From what I’ve seen of the pictures she’s adorable.”

"Good, oh are we going to raise our kids together?"

“Of course, I have a feeling our children will be best friends just like we’re becoming"

"Yeah we are, I'm glad we are"

“So am I.” They keep walking until they come across a cute little water fountain

“I don’t mean to pry but how is Hatori in bed?”

“Amazing. All three of them are, I hope you don’t take this the wrong way or anything but I have to tell you that Shigure Wasn’t bad either"

"He told me you weren't bad either, you were amazing"

Her face turns bright red “really?”  
"Yes, I'm glad he got it out of his system though, I'm not insanely jealous but I am jealous enough to where I don't want him with another girl sexually, I'm not into taking anyone's man either"

“He’s got it out of his system? I hope so. Hopefully you’ve changed him a little bit"

She smiled. “I didn’t mean to sounds crass...he’s different”

“No it’s OK, I just know he used to crave me a lot, I suppose I wouldn’t mind doing it with him because he’s done so much for me I could never repay him or his family. Now that you’re married to him though the only one he should craves you and I’m sure that’s the way it is"

“It is, hey...can I ask you personal about sex?”

“Sure, I’m still somewhat new to it myself but I can try to answer them as best I can"

"How do you like it? Rough? Soft? I found since getting pregnant, I want it gentler not so rough...I love it rough"

“Actually, I am literally the same way.”

"Really? Did Hatori start you off rough?"

“A little bit, I asked him to go a bit harder one time and that’s basically what started it  
"Same with Shigure" she told her

She smiles “ good to know we have something in common.”

"Yeah, it is, I'm so glad you were with me last night, you are really and truly my best friend, I never really had a best friend"

“No problem. I can’t wait to introduce you to the rest of the family and my other two friends"

"Oh yes, I can't wait...I'm sorry for kissing you that day, I knew Shigure would have suggested it....um, he wanted to have a threesome, you, me and him....I haven't told him I wasn't comfortable with the idea"

“It’s ok really, Shigure is that type of guy, But I’m sure if you tell him you’re not comfortable with it he will probably back off. I can guarantee you the only person he would actually want to do stuff with would be you and me

"Yeah, I will let him know later, we'll have to go shopping, oh! Baby showers!!"

“Do you want to have a combined baby shower?”

"Oh yes! I love that idea, oh we should get started on that"

She pulls out her phone and would text Ayame

“Of course I wouldn’t mind planning a baby shower, especially for two women you know it. Also your wedding dress is done.” Ayame replied and got a huge smile on his face. He started gently dancing around his apartment with his baby

Hatsuko cooed happily

Minnae was in the bathroom taking a bath

"Well, this is fun"

“Did you want to keep walking or did you want to head back?”

Ayame Holds the baby and knocks on the bathroom door gently

"Let's head back"

"Come in" she said standing up

He walks in. “Did you have a nice bath?”

The two girls head back

They talked all the way back.

"Yes, I did, it was quite relaxing" she told him

He blushes as he stares at her “Well, Tohru and Haya, Shigure's new wife asked me to plan their baby showers, I was wondering if you could help me.”

"Oh yes, I would love too, are you enjoying the view Aya?" she asked stepping out

“Yes very much so.” He smiles

The two girls get back to the spa. They go back to their room where lunch was just being served. “Perfect timing.”

Shigure and Hatori came back.

She blushed

“Hey boys.” Tohru said sitting by Hatori

“Well um I’ll let you get dressed.”

"Hey baby" he said smiling at her.

"Sure, see you in a minute"

He walks back into the living room with the baby

“How’s Ritsu?” Tohru asked

She dried off and put on one of her favorite nightgowns.

"He's fine, very happy for Shigure being married and our engagement"

“Well that’s good, I’ll go say hi to him later.” She starts to eat lunch.

"Yes you should, take Haya as well" he told her as he started to eat

Haya started to eat too

“All right. After lunch we will go meet Ritsu. He’s the year of the monkey.”

"Oh good, that will be fun"

Soon she gets done eating

Kyo then gets home, Once home he plopped on the couch

Haya finished up as well.

Yuki had accomplished a lot of reading. "Hey"

“Hey, please tell me you haven’t been reading all day, didn’t you do anything fun?” 

Tohru stands up “Come on let’s go find him.”

"What do you want me to tell you? I went shopping? I read, ate, took a shower, went to my garden at Shigure's, came home, played with myself and read more, so no dad I haven't read all day"

“And here I thought you were planning a wild sex party. Good boy.” Kyo laughed

Once the girls were out of the room Shigure spoke. “I’m glad the two of them are getting along.”

"Me too" he said.

Yuki laughed and leaned into him

Kyo puts his arm around him. “I know she’s only been gone for one day but, I already miss tohru.”  
"So do I, it feels weird without her here"

“I need to get like a somewhat wedding ring or something, I’m tired of the nurses hitting on me. That’s the last thing I need is for you or Tohru To get jealous"

"Maybe one of them can be your girlfriend" Yuki said. "Do you think Hatori would be okay with it"

“Are you out of your mind, I don’t want a girlfriend, I have Tohru.”

"How long do you think it will be okay with Hatori?" Yuki asked. "We can't legally get married to Tohru"

“I know that, but do you honestly think he’ll take us away from her and she’ll be OK with it?”

"No, not really, but will they be okay with us having wedding bands?"

“I know tohru will I suppose will have to bring it up to the big boss first  
"Yeah, it won't be okay for us to do it, I think he's kinda bored"

“Bored? How exactly can he be bored, he has all of us in the bedroom together"

"I meant when he's not at work, he's always reading"

“Oh, hmmm I’ve noticed that too. I wonder if that’s the reason why he works so much"

"I think it's Akito's fault"

“That explains a lot. I guess it’s good for him to be up at the Hot Springs then"

"Yeah, he needs to relax"

“I’m sure he’s gonna end up keeping himself busy once we move in the next couple days. Speaking of which there’s a big enough backyard for you to garden

"Oh yes, I hope so, I know Miss Tohru would love strawberries, but I will be planting leeks and chives, two of your favorite things" he teased.

Haya took hold of Tohru's arm.

Hatori looked at him. "Well, I can't remember when I've had more fun"

“Very funny”

“Well it’s about time, how about a dip in the hot spring, if anything that should loosen you up a bit.”

“Don’t worry, he’s really nice, heads up though he does get a little rowdy and will probably end up apologizing to you over something.”

She nodded and continued to walk with her.

Yuki laughed in front of Kyo. "Well I know you do hate them, but I will let you know when Miss Honda cooks with them"

"I'm not that uptight Shigure" he said agreeing to the dip

“At least you’re not shoving them down my throat all the time like you did that one time.”

“Oh please when was the last time you did anything fun, if I know you when you’re not working you’re probably reading.”

"Well, I do enjoy reading" he said. "And as far as I know your smut doesn't count as a good read"

"That's true, only because before Miss Tohru we couldn't get along at all"

“Oh, I bet Tohru would read it.” He said standing up

“Look at us now though, before she came along I would have never imagined being able to cuddle with you like this"

"She doesn't need to read that smut, her friend Hanajima probably would"

"That's true, how was work today?"

“You’re really going to deny her the privilege of reading some thing?” He said as he would undress and put a towel around himself

“Besides getting hit on all the time it was fine.”

"No you idiot I'm not denying her anything, she can read what she wants, if she asks you to read it then yes"

"Maybe someone there likes you?"

“Come on goofball.” He then walks outside

“Good to know, I guess but I’m not planning on dating anybody since I am with Tohru"

He follows him out. "Alright I guess I have been uptight, but I blame Akito"

"Oh yes, you can date someone, me...tell them girls that you re dating me"

“Yes but now that she’s not here, try and lighten up.”

“Are you absolutely nuts, I don’t need the fanfiction’s or the screaming girls knowing that I’m dating the prince of the high school

"We're not in high school anymore, you can have my fan club"

"I'll try, maybe when the baby or babies are born I'll mellow out"

“I think I’ll pass thanks, I’m still curious on how your mind completely changes when it comes to sex, it’s like you come a completely different person.”

“Possibly..” He said getting in the hot spring

"I don't know...I don't plan it, it just happens"

He smiled at him

“ What are you smiling for? some thing running through that brain of yours?”

“Are you really going to do Tohru at school?” Kyo asked

"Yes, I plan on it"

"I'm not telling you"

“Oh? What is the doctor planning? Come on give me a hint.”

“Damn I would love to see that.”

"No" he told him going into the water and sitting down

"Maybe I'll film it"

“Oh? You’re becoming a bad boy Yuki.”

“No fair.” He said as he relaxed in the water

"I know" he said pulling him down and kissing him.

Hatori leaned back and laid his head back

He blushes and kisses him back.

Soon the two girls would come back after having a nice conversation with Ritsu. “Told you he was nice"

"He really does apolgoize for everything doesn't he? Do he always dress like a girl?"

“Yes, he finds it comforting. I know his girlfriend doesn’t mind either. His girlfriend is actually the editor of your husband

"Really? That's wonderful"

They get back to the room “ looks like the boys decided to take a dip.”

"Yeah it does look like it, well shall we watch TV?"

“Sure, I would like to see what the weathers like for the next couple days.”

She laid on the bed next to Tohru and ended up falling asleep

She watches the weather and notices it’s going to be raining for what looks like a week straight starting tonight. She pulls out her phone to text Kyo.

Kyo feels his pocket vibrate, he pulls away from kiss and pulls out his phone “You might want to message your brother and tell him it’s going to be raining for a week straight apparently.”

Yuki texts Ayame. "Stay home and stay home, a week's worth of rain is coming"

"I start school next week, are you going to be okay?"

Ayame sighs. “Well good thing I got a heated blanket.” He said out loud

“Yes, I’ll be at work most of the time. If you want if I have time I’ll come by and see you.” He laughs

Tohru turns off the TV and walks out of the room quietly shutting the door behind her as to not wake Haya. She’s in walks outside and over to the Hot Springs sitting down on the side “Mind if I sit here with you guys?

"Sure, where's your other shadow?" Hatori asked her

"I would love that"

“She ended up falling asleep, she still might be a bit stressed out.”

“Maybe I’ll sneak into your classroom when nobody’s looking and play with either you or Tohru under your desk,” he smiles

Yuki laughed. "Maybe" he said blushing at the thought

"Is she okay? Was Ritsu to much for her to handle?" Shigure asked

“So, are we hungry?.” Kyo asked

“She’s fine, I think she just needed a little nap. It could be from the pregnancy as well.”

"Yes we are" Yuki said

"Good, she needs to rest, she's been through a lot in the last 24 hours"

“What are we hungry for?”

“I’m sure she’ll be back to her old self in the next couple of days.”

"Probably"

"Whatever, I'm not horribly picky"

“No I believe that’s my job.” He said as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen

“So what are you two boys talking about if I may ask?

"Shigure thinks up I'm up to something because I won't tell him my plan"

"Oh Tohru he's being so mean to me"

Yuki sat and was thinking about the wedding. "Kyo...do you know who is walking Miss Tohru down the aisle?"

She smiles. “ I don’t think he’s planning anything, maybe he’s just planning something for when the babies come, I don’t think he would be planning anything mysterious.”

“Isn’t it you?”

"You're excatly right Tohru, I'm going to stay home once you go back to work and school, I'll be home with the babies so you don't have to worry so much"

"I wasn't sure if it was offical, but I will do that"

“Huh? But hatori, are you saying you’re going to give up your career to be a stay at home dad?”

“I think Hatori said I’m going to be the best man or something like that"

"No, I'm not giving up my career, not really, I will be home and I can keep an eye on the Sohma patients, Rin, Kisa, Ayame, Hiro....Haru, especially if he goes black"

“True, if you ever wanna go back to working at the actual hospital though you know the boys will be there too.”

"Yes, they will be" he said. "I take it we are staying tonight or do you want to leave tonight to beat the storm that's moving in?" he asked her

“Well considering you’re driving I’ll leave that one up to you.”

Kyo ended up cooking something small for just the two of them. He brings the food over to the table and sits down

"Thank you" Yuki said.

"Mmm, in that case we should head out soon, I want to get going before it gets to bad"

“You’re welcome.”

“Ok I’ll get are things ready.” She stands up and goes back inside

Hatori smiled and got out and went inside with Shigure.

Hatori and Shigure got dress and packed up everything. 

Shigure picked up Haya and carried her to the car while thanking the hostess for letting stay there and it was nice to see them again after a very long time.

They left and beat the storm home. Hatori dropped Shigure and Haya off first before driving him and Tohru home.

When they walked in they saw Kyo and Yuki half naked on the couch making out with one another.


	36. The doctor gets...sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori who rarely gets sick is stressed about Haya and what to do with her. How does he handle having a fever?

Hatori and Shigure got dress and packed up everything. 

Shigure picked up Haya and carried her to the car while thanking the hostess for letting stay there and it was nice to see them again after a very long time.

They left and beat the storm home. Hatori dropped Shigure and Haya off first before driving him and Tohru home.

When they walked in they saw Kyo and Yuki half naked on the couch making out with one another.

“Huh, excuse us.” She makes her way upstairs quickly

Hatori followed her

“I think we got busted” Yuki said smirking

“Yeah.” He gets off the couch and goes upstairs “Um Tohru?”

“Yes?” She asked setting her bag down

“Um I’m sorry about that I...” he was cut off

“Kyo you don’t have to apologize. I don’t care if you want to be with Yuki it’s an open relationship isn’t it? We are just one big happy family. Right Hatori?” She smiles

“Right” he said holding her gently. “It’s fine, there is no judgment here”

Haya held on to Shigure 

Hideo came over still worried about Haya

“Oh, well ok then.” He still felt a bit awkward

Shigure put Haya to bed seeing how she was still sleeping. He heard the knock on the door and went downstairs.

Hideo looked at him. “Is she okay? She texted me freaking out over being pregnant”

“You okay Kyo?” Hatori asked

“She’s ok now, I think she’s just worried about as she puts it becoming her mother.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. How was the hot spring?”

“It was good, Ritsu is still himself, had a slight snag”

“She will be a great mom, she will be not as strict as her mom was with her, I did discipline her..but not to the extreme”

“Oh? What happened?” He asked sitting in one of the chairs

“She has calm down a bit now, another one of my family members also has a girl pregnant and they’re getting along just fine and helping each other"

“She didn’t have friends growing up"

Hatori goes onto the explanation of what happened

“Well now she does.” He smiles

“Oh I see.” Kyo said

“She’s fine now though, I think Ayame is planing the baby shower.”

“Great...well at least he offered” Yuki said coming in

“I’m glad, she needed one”

“Yup, oh he also said my dress was done.”

“I’m sure she’ll make a lot of friends within this family not just Tohru.”

“Good, that’s good” he said smiling

“Wonderful, maybe you can go tomorrow to see how it fits” Yuki said

“How was work a Kyo?” Hatori asked

“Oh I’m sorry where are my manners, would you like a cup of tea?” Shigure asked

“I will depending on the weather.” Tohru said

“It was fine, except a lot of your nurses kept hitting on me.”

“Why don’t you two get wedding bands? Though it won’t matter with some nurses”

“Yes, thank you”

“Well I was going to ask you if that would be ok. Do they still flirt with you?” Kyo asked

Shigure went to make a pot of tea

“Yes, but maybe if you use some of your asshole cat charm they will back off”

“Can I see her?” Hideo asked

“I might not have a choice.” Kyo said

“Yes, She’s upstairs on the last bedroom on the left

“Thanks” he said going upstairs 

“Do you need the week off Kyo? I know what rain does to you”

“I am just going to take it one day at a time.”

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t want you transforming at work.” Tohru said

“Let me put it to you this way, take the week off or I have to erase everyone’s memories of you if you transform”

“Ok ok fine. If anything it just means I get to spend more time with Tohru.”

“I knew you would like the idea” he said

“Well put Hatori”

“ We are supposed to move into the new house within the next two days, will the storm be affecting that?” Tohru asked

“Well, tell you what you and Kyo pack, Yuki and I will start moving tonight”

“Can we move in that soon?” Tohru asked

“Yes I got a phone call saying we could start moving in”

“ Well everything’s pretty much packed. What did you want to do with the furniture here?” Tohru asked as she started to pack the rest of the clothing in the master bedroom

“What do you plan to do with this house anyway?” Kyo asked

“My clinic is here, I may expand the clinic especially for the new cursed zodiac kids”

“Oh how exciting. I don’t know what I’d rather do work at the hospital or work here with you.” Tohru said

“Well how about you have Sana finish training you there and you can come here after graduation”

“Sounds good. Well this room is packed come on let’s pack everything else.” He said talking to Kyo

Hatori took the boxes to the car. He had new beds at the house

Kyo and Tohru pack up everything in Yuki and Kyo's room and take the boxes downstairs

Hatori comes in. “I have the new beds there, we just need the sheets from here” he said and picks up more boxes

“We are just about to get everything from the upstairs hall closet.” She said as she went back upstairs

“Good, I will finish up packing and Yuki can go with me”

Within the next two hours everything was packed up and moved over to the new house. Tohru ended up leaving some spare sheets for the bedrooms and towels for the bathroom back at the clinic

Hatori filled the car and took Yuki with him to the new place

Kyo and Tohru started making their way there on foot carrying a umbrella just in case. She quite enjoyed the walk and it didn’t take them very much time to get there

Hatori and Yuki were separating everything in the rooms when they arrived

Tohru puts The groceries away in the kitchen first.

Kyo starts putting away his stuff in his own room now that him and Yuki do not share a room

Yuki put things away in his room

Hatori started in their room

Once tohru was done in the kitchen She starts putting things away in the hall closet

Hatori came out to the hall. “Do you need anything from the other house?”

“Nope, I brought everything. I just kept stuff there just in case any of your patients needed to sleep over

“Smart thinking”” he said

“You know it’s funny, the boys have their own room but I wonder how many time they’re going to sneak into each others rooms at night.” She giggles

He laughed. “Me too, I am going to get the last of the boxes”

“Do you need help?”

“I will take Yuki with me” he told her

“OK, be careful it looks like it’s going to start raining anytime now.”

“Okay baby, that is why Yuki is going too”

She finishes putting everything away in the closet

"Come on Yuki" Hatori said

Yuki came out of the room. "We'll be back soon" he told her

“Be safe.” She told them

Hatori kissed her deeply. "Behave yourself while we're gone Nurse Sohma"

“What honestly do you think I’ll do while you’re gone doctor.”

He laughed. "Have Kyo, not that I care, I'm just teasing you"

“You know I can hear you right” He yelled from the bedroom

"I'm going to have you when I get home" he told her. "That was the point"

She blushes and nods. 

Kyo gets done with his room

Hatori went downstairs

Yuki followed him

About an hour later it starts to rain. Kyo was Laying on the couch reading a book

Hatori had the boxes in the car and just felt blah. "Yuki can you drive?"

“Yes, are you not feeling well? I didn’t know the rain affected you as well.” Yuki said

“Not usually...it’s just I am feeling off today”

“Do you think you’re sick?” He asked placing a hand on his forehead “You feel a bit warm. Maybe you overdid it today, you could be stressed about something too. The baby maybe?"

"Maybe I over did it...I'm not stressed I was in the hot springs before we left"

“You didn’t do a lot today, just get us home and I’ll load the boxes in and you go straight to bed.”

"Who's the doctor here?" he asked loading up the car

Yuki loads up to car. “Fine, I’ll drive us home but when you get home go relax.”

Shigure set the pot of tea down with a plate of fruit for them to snack on

Hideo came back down. "She feel likes she's running a bit of a fever"

"Just go" Hatori told him, something felt off and something was pissing him off. "I'll walk"

“I’ll keep an eye on her for the rest of the night, I’ll call our doctor in the morning if it gets worse.”

“You really think I’m gonna let you walk home in the rain? I’ll never hear the end of it from Tohru.”

"Yuki, just go please" he said

He nodded. "Her mother left town, still very angry"

He sighs and gets in the car and drives back to the house

“Somehow it doesn’t surprise me that she’ll still be angry for a while"

"Yes, well when she doesn't get her way she pouts for a long time"

Hatori sat down in his office and watched it rain

He sips his tea. “Why don’t you stay over tonight, that storm looks pretty bad.”

Yuki gets home and starts to bring boxes in

“Where is Hatori?” Tohru asked

"He's back at the other house, he said he would walk home, I got a bit snippy with him" Yuki tol her

"That would be nice thanks"

The look of worry came across her face

“No problem I’ll order us something for dinner. What do you feel like?

"Chicken Katsu, if it's not too much"

He fell asleep against the door

She started pacing, getting a bit more worried. She couldn’t stand it anymore, she grabbed her umbrella and walked out the door.

Shigure orders the food

Yuki sighs and looks at Kyo. "How are you feeling?"

He was still asleep against the door, the cooler weather felt good to him.

Haya woke up and took her teddy bear downstairs yawns. "Hi" she said softly

Tohru ends up running to the house as fast as she could, she slipped only once or twice but she was OK. She walked in the door “Hatori?”

“Just feeling a bit tired I guess.” Kyo said

“Hey there how was your nap” Shigure asked

"It was good, thanks" she said curling up next to Hideo. "Hi daddy"

"Hi baby girl"

He jumped when he heard her. "Tohru, what are you doing here?" he asked

“I was worried about you, is everything OK?” She sat next to him closing the umbrella

"I'm alright, just tired, I guess after all the years I've been Akito's doctor I've neglected myself...I guess it just is now all catching up to me"

“Maybe you need to go to one of those spa healing get away things"

"Mmm no, I'll be alright"

“What can I do?” She asked

He petted her hair. "Just stay here with me for right now"

She nods and takes his hand

Kyo gets up, “I’m going to test out there new tub in the master bath.” Kyo said

"Do you think Hatori would approve of that?" Yuki asked

"I'm sorry"

“What’s he going to do spank me?.” Kyo headed upstairs 

“For what?” She asked

He texted Kyo. "Whatever you're going to do don't" he told him. "For not feeling good, I guess for being human....I told Yuki I would walk home"

Kyo sighs and goes to the bathroom him and Yuki would share and started to run the water

“Hatori it’s ok I don’t expect you to be a god or demon. It’s ok that your human"

"I'm not stessed, not really...after the whole Haya thing it just makes me wonder if she's a right fit for this family"

“You are afraid she’s gonna freak out again?"

"Yes, I am...I'm afraid she's going to give away the big family secret....I know I'm not the head of the family but I really don't wanna erase anymore memories"

She sighs. “I understand. Do you think we should all have a long conversation"

"Yes, I think we should but not tonight...will you be my nurse tonight?"

“Yes.” She smiles and kisses him

He kissed her back. "Let's go home" he said standing up feeling a bit unbalanced.

"Awkward silence" Hideo said

“How are you feeling?” Shigure asked

Tohru stands up. She already had a small bruise on her leg from falling. She the opens her umbrella.

Kyo lets the tub fill up

"Tohru, are you okay?" he asked. "You are okay now, just later on try not to fall" he said softly

Yuki came in. "You okay?"

"Still tired, but I'm okay, did you order soup?" she asked

“Hmm? Oh I’m fine, I guess I was just in a panic to see if you were OK.”

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” He said as he started to undress

“Yes we ordered food it should be here anytime now"

She nodded.

Hideo smiled at the bear. "I remember when I gave you that, your mom hated it, said it was horrible and the devil, I told her it was good and it would protect you from a lot of things"

"It did last night and today, Shigure brought it with us to the hot springs, it was very lovely there, the garden was huge" she said smiling at Shigure.

He held her around the waist as they walked back home.

Kyo then gets in the water after turning it off.

“She didn’t like a teddy bear?” Shigure asked

"No, mama didn't like a lot of things, dogs, cats, birds, animals, she said they were the devil"

"Your mother did a lot of odd things baby" Hideo said.

Yuki sat with him.

The delivery guy showed up

“Dogs? I know some dogs aren’t all bad.” He said as he stood up, paid for the food and brought it back to the table

“Are you just watching so I don’t fall asleep or something??” Kyo asked

"I thought you would like some company, I will stay quiet Kyo" he said trying to be helpful

"Yes, well with us both being year of the dog, we're not bad" she said.

Hideo smiled. "Your mother is year of the horse, I'm year of the dragon, don't ask how a horse and dragon fell in love, your sister is the year of the tiger"

“No it’s OK you can speak.”

Shigure smiles. “ yes well the year of the horse can be a bit stubborn sometimes”

"Alright, Hatori's being stubborn" he told Kyo

Haya took the lid off the soup, and tried some. "No....I don't want that" she said putting the lid back on.

"What's wrong with it?" Hideo asked.

"It tastes off"

“What do you mean?” Kyo asked

“Your taste buds might change now that you’re pregnant, I heard your body goes through all sorts of things"

"He said he's not feeling good, refused to drive home, then wanted to walk home"

“Hmmm, Do you think the doctor needs to see a doctor?"

"It's possible, but you know Hatori, he won't do what he's supposed to do, it was hard enough getting him to follow orders for the week he was off"

"Possible, what else did you order?" she asked

“He even says no to Tohru. You don’t think being with her is stressing him out do you?”

“Well I also got some noodles, chicken and vegetables.”

"No, I don't, I think there is a bigger issues at stake" Yuki said

"No, thank you...I'll make some rice"

“If you know what it is you need to say some thing.”

“Do you need some help?”

"I don't know though, I really don't"

"No, thanks" she said

Hideo looked at him. "I don't think she's not going to be cut out for this....."

“We have to figure this out, I don’t want Tohru getting hurt.”

Shigure looks over at him. “You mean the baby thing?

"Yes, the baby thing"

"Hatori won't hurt her, he loves her to much....whatever he's got on his mind has to do with Shigure"

“You might have a point there, she says she doesn’t mind adopting.”

“Hmmm from what I understand his new wife isn’t handling the baby well because of the whole cursed thing.”

"Well then it might have to come to that, talk to your doctor friend"

"That might be it, if she can't handle it she won't be able to handle the family"

“We will, I was planning on calling him in the morning. Although knowing how stubborn he is he might show up tonight.”

Kyo lets the water out and stands up wrapping a towel around himself. “Do you think her memory will have to be erased completely"

"Maybe, it's possible...he might end up terminating the pregnancy"

Hatori and Tohru made it home and came in. "We're home" he called

“Man both of them can’t catch a break.”

Tohru would shut the umbrella and put it back in the stand. “Are you hungry?”

"A little, I'm still a bit full from lunch, do we have soup"

"No, they can't"

“Yes I’ll make you some, why don’t you go relax.” She said going into the kitchen

Kyo put some pajama pants on and stays shirtless. “There’s got to be something we can do to help him, great now I’m starting to sound like Tohru...”

He nods and goes to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked

“Both of them.” Kyo said

Tohru hums softly as she starts to make him some soup

He sat reading

Yuki sighed. "She may not belong in this family"

Kyo goes down into the living room. He lays down on the couch placing his head on Hatori's lap

Hatori pets his head. "What's on your mind?"

“Nothing, just thought I would try and distract you for a few minutes, I think I know where your head is wandering.”

"Oh really?" he asked

“Yes, you’re worried for your friend, not to mention how Tohru it’s going to feel about this, I’m too afraid to know what she plans to do to make this whole situation better so let’s not think about that. Do you think, she will have to forget about basically everyone but Tohru?”

"I don't know, I want her to still be with Shigure, but I fear for their child or children...it would be best if they adopt"

“Aren’t you worried over the fact that if she has an abortion all she’ll do is dwell on it.”

"Yes, but I am going to try to erase the part of her being pregnant...but I don't know, it would be between Shigure, myself, Haya and Tohru"

He sighs. “You’re gonna have to have a long conversation with them tomorrow, if you can even get over there it’s supposed to rain nonstop for the next 3 to 7 days I think they said.”

Tohru takes A picture of the two of them “Now that is adorable,” she put her phone away and brought the soup over to the table. She also made some chicken noodles for the rest of them. 

Kyo sits up. “Why is it so cute?” 

“I just never thought I would see you boys getting along so well.”

Hatori dropped his head blushing. "Thank you Tohru" he said. "Yes, I know it is...I can drive, it's not to much further to Shigure's"

Haya was in the kitchen deep in thought about what to do. 'I can't do this she thought to herself. I don't know if I can bring a child into this world'

Kyo goes over to the table. 

“Why do you need to go over there tomorrow?” Tohru asked

Kyo tells her.

“Oh, hmmm I see well, I know you need to do whatever is best.” She said

"I just don't think she'll be safe" he said sitting down. "Thank you for making some food"

"Shigure....can I talk to you?"

“Do you think she’ll still be able to remain with Shigure?”

“Of course. Excuse me for a moment.” He got up from the table and went into a different room with Haya

"Shigure...I-I don't think I can be pregnant....I'm getting to mad at everything...." she said.

"Yes, if I terminate her pregancy and erase the fact she is pregnant with cursed child...."

“What is later in the future she brings up wanting children?”

He pulls her into a hug, “It’s OK, we can get a puppy instead and one day maybe we can adopt.”

"I can't tell daddy, he's to excited about this" she said softly

"Then I will see about it, I will be her doctor through everything, she is early enough in her pregnancy to terminate it, if she were further along it would be harder to do"

“Don’t worry, will tell him later let him be happy right now.”

Tohru sighs and starts to ear. “I can see why this is so hard for you, I wish I can do something to help. I mean you do so much for everyone, you shouldn’t have to burden it all alone.”

She nodded. "My rice is ready" she told him.

He looked at her. "This is the first time someone has cared enough to say that....it's always been an order that I had to follow" he said softly.

Yuki looked down. "Once the order was given....there were many times I thought you would come for Miss Honda...but it was never ordered"

“Go sit down I’ll get it for you.” He told her

“Thank God I really didn’t want to have to kill people.” Kyo said

“Is there anyway you can teach me how to erase memories? That way you don’t have to do it anymore.” Tohru said

She nodded.

"As long as your bracelet doesn't come off then you won't, yes I can try"

“Ever since the curse has been somewhat lifted I haven’t worn that thing, haven’t you noticed? It basically disappeared, I feel bad for whoever it reappear on.”

“Then teach me, I will no longer let you be burdened with this.” Tohru said

"No, I haven't, I've been busy...not tonight Tohru, I believe a rat told me to go to bed" he said

“The only reason I told you to go to sleep is because I don’t want you stressing because when you stress she does to. With her being pregnant I don’t think stress is a good thing.” Yuki said as he got done eating

Shigure brings the rice to the table and sits back down

"Calm down Yuki, I was only teasing you" he said clearing the dishes. "I'm not stressing out" he told him

Haya took it and smiled. "Thank you Shigure" she said softly

Hatori cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs before he could get his shirt off he transformed. My fever is too high he thought to himself.

Yuki shook his head. "Miss Tohru, you may need to help Hatori"

“Oh god.” She quickly runs upstairs and picks him up. She then runs into the bathroom and runs enough water at the right temperature and gently sets him in it. “Not stressed my butt.” She said 

“You’re very welcome.” Shigure reply’s

"I'm not...I have a fever Tohru" he told her. "I rarely get sick and when I do it's not for long" he said

Hideo was watching his daughter, she was still acting off. "Haya...what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing daddy, I'm fine, I'm just tired" she said not looking at him.

He wasn't going to push asking her, he knew she was lying

“You know you can stress yourself into getting sick right, I should know I used to do it all the time.”

“I’m sure she’ll feel better tomorrow.” Shigure said rubbing her back

"Yes, I know" He said transforming back as he looked at her and sighed. "Fine, yes I am stressed I guess...I'm not used to someone caring so much about me to care about when I'm stressed.....this whole Haya being pregnant has me stressed out...."

"Yeah, don't worry daddy, I'll be okay" she said kissing his cheek. "Thank you for coming daddy" 

As she kissed his cheek the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed and Haya screamed taking Hideo's arm.

"Ah so you are still afraid of thunder and lightening...."

Hatsuko cried as the thunder was loud.

Minnae held her close. "Shhh shhh, mama's here it's okay, the big boom will go away" she said softly.  
Hatsuko wasn't having it

“Hatori, I’m going to be your wife have let me help you when I can.” She hugs him tightly

"I will" he said hugging her tight. "I love you Tohru, I just need to rest tonight" he told her softly. 

"I promise to try not to make you worry"

Ayame walked over to a radio with his blanket over his shoulders. He then turned on a lullaby for the baby

“I’m sorry you have to go threw all this, but your not alone, you have me, Yuki and Kyo.”

“She’s scared of lightning and thunder, why don’t you try listening to some soothing music with headphones and wearing one of those sleep masks. That way it will block out the light and sound.” Shigure suggested

Hatsuko fell asleep against him.

Minnae smiled. "She is going to be a daddy's girl"

"I know" he said softly. "I'm sorry, I was going to have you tonight..."

"Okay baby it's okay" he said rubbing her back. "Shhh"

She reached for Shigure

Tohru got Hatori put to bed for the night. 

Hideo and Shigure got Haya calmed down and sleeping again.

Hatori slept all night and most of the next day, somewhere during the night his fever broke and he was feeling better. He sat up in bed and was reading, one of Shigure's less perverted novels.


	37. "Talking" to Hatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya and Shigure go to Hatori's to abort Haya's baby as she cannot take the stress of being pregnant. What story will they tell her after Hatori rids her of the baby and her memories of being pregnant?

Tohru had walked into the room. “Oh, good afternoon. Are you feeling better?”

Shigure paid for a cab for hayas father so he could return back to wherever he was staying. “Hatori isn’t feeling well I scheduled an appointment at his earliest convenience.” He told Haya

“Yes I am, still stressed about Haya though”

She nodded. “Okay...I’m not an angry person Shigure...that’s not me, this baby has made my personality do a major change....” she said

“I know, I’m sorry you’re gonna have to do that. Just think though how much everything will be better.” 

She sits on the bed next to him

“It’s OK, like I said we can just get a puppy and then we can end up adopting kids later down the road if you want.”

She nodded again and sighed

“Can you call Shigure and Haya over here?” He asked her

“Yes.” She pulls out her phone and will text them telling them to come to the new house

“Come on, I guess they’re ready to speak to us” Shigure said As he takes her hand and umbrella

“Is it okay that I am going in my pajamas?” She asked

“Thank you” he said he said giving a book to read. “Tohru...let me tell you, if you still want to take the burden off of me by learning to erase memories I will tell you now it will take it’s toll on you emotionally... I don’t want you to be affected by it, it will change you, it will change our child and whenever the order is given you don’t have a choice about it”

“Yes I think that’s fine, they don’t live far from here.”

“I want to learn it so you don’t have to do it anymore. If I have it my way our child will never know how to do it, I don’t think Ayames baby will be like Akito. If our children are cursed then I will take on the responsibility of keeping the secret, that way you don’t have to do it anymore"

He held her and cried. It felt good to hear that from her

Haya nodded

She rubs his back.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Kyo opens it letting them in

Haya looked really angry and a little scared

“I need to go wash my face, have them come up here, please”

She nods and kisses him. She then goes down stares. “Follow me this way please.” Tohru said taking them Upstairs

Haya held his hand tight 

Hatori washes his face and brushed his teeth before going back to the bedroom

Tohru stands in the room and saw him come in

“Please sit down” he said offering them the love seat he bought for the room as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Is everything okay?”

“Obviously not, I’m here aren’t I?” Haya snapped

He looked at Shigure

“She seems to be angry about everything.” Shigure said

Tohru stands by Hatori

“I can see that, Haya...would you be okay with terminating your pregnancy?”

“If I don’t have to remember it” she said softly. “I don’t want to forget Shigure”

“I think that can be arranged, I believe you’ll also be forgetting the fact that the family is cursed"   
"Since Shigure can hug you without transforming he just needs to watch his stress levels when he’s with you.”

“If I am afraid I’ll end up transforming I’ll call one of you to come over.” Shigure said

“That’s a wise idea, one of your better ones, alright...then give me some time to go through my stuff and I will come back to you” he said standing up and leaving the room

Tohru started to do a little reading of that book Hatori gave her

Haya looked up at Shigure now scared 

Hatori was making a drink that was fast acting on terminating the pregnancy

The book was explaining how to erase memories

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Shigure said

She nodded

Hatori came back up. “Okay...Haya are you ready?”

Tohru keeps reading

Shigure places an arm around her

“Let’s go into the bathroom”

Haya looks positively scared

“It’s OK I’m right here with you” Shigure said as they walk into the bathroom .

Hatori handed the drink. “I would suggest that you sit on the toilet like you are going pee, this is very fast acting and when that’s done I will erase the fact you were pregnant and you will forget this family is cursed”

“Okay" she said looking at Shigure

Tohru keeps reading

Haya took down her pants and sat on the toilet feeling stupid and took the drink.

The rest of the house could hear her scream as pain shot through her body

Tohru sighs and keeps reading

Kyo would start making some tea

Once everything calmed down he called Tohru in

Haya was panting hard feeling like violently threw up

Tohru walks into the bathroom

He covered Haya’s eyes. “You did well Haya, the baby was never there and you will remember nothing about the curse”

Tohru Watches him closely

A flash of light lit up the bathroom as Haya fell to the side

Hatori sighed and walked out of the bathroom

Shigure walked after him. “Are you alright?”

Tohru would start cleaning up Haya. Once she was done she got her dressed

“I’m fine, you need to be with your wife...how are you? Do you need me to erase that part too? Or are you going to tell her dad before you have me do that?”

She looked up at Tohru. “What happened? Am I okay? Where’s Shigure?”

“ You’re not erasing anyone else’s memory.” He places a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you.”

“Yes you’re fine now, you were just suffering from the flu, the doctor gave you something to help you with it you should be fine now.” She helps her stand up as they walk out of the bathroom slowly.

Shigure then walks over to h+Haya and hugs her.

“Thank you so much” she told Hatori

“You’re welcome, go straight home and to bed, I will excuse you from work for a few days, Shigure...lots of rest and cuddles” he told him 

“Thank you” she said again

The two of them leave and slowly go home

Tohru walks to Hatori “Are you ok?”

He held her close. “I will be”

“I’ll study that book you gave me as much as possible.” She hugs him tightly

He nodded and kissed her softly. “I am going to nap” he told her

“Alright.” She kisses him and Then walks out of the room shutting the door behind her. She then walks downstairs

Yuki looked up. “Everything okay?”

Haya had clung to Shigure

“Yes, hopefully everything will be back to normal soon.” Tohru sits on the couch and Kyo brought her a cup of tea.

Shigure walks her home. “Are you hungry I can try and make us something.”

“How is Hatori?”

“Just soup please”

They walk into the house. “I’ll make some tea as well.”

“ I think he’ll be OK, he says he’s going to take a nap, although he’s been technically sleeping all day.”

“Yeah well I think this takes a toll on him too” Yuki said

“Okay” she told him sitting down carefully

He goes into the kitchen and starts preparing the soup and tea

“I wish there was something else I could do for him. I feel so useless.” She sips her tea

“Just being there is enough, trust me” Yuki told her 

She felt a bit emotional

He soon came back into the living room setting down a cup of tea and soup. He then sits next to her

“I know.” She said

Kyo brings her a snack

“Thank you baby”

Hatori laid there

Kyo walks up to the room and knocks on the door

“You’re welcome

“Come in” he said

Haya ate slowly

He walked in and shut the door behind him. “Hey, do you want to talk about it?"

“Shigure said I wasn’t erasing anymore memories... I will see” he said. “I am sorry for Haya she’s going to be so sore for a few days”

Kyo sits next to him. “I think the reason he doesn’t want to race any more memories is because it probably killed him the fact that you had to do it. We all know what that does to you"

“Yeah, it’s fine... I knew it would hurt him he will grieve for something that he won’t have by her...and he’s got to tell her dad”

“I’m curious, how is he supposed to tell her dad if she doesn’t even remember being pregnant. I suppose he could talk to him in private and just tell him that she miscarried, however the father wouldn’t be able to bring it up to his daughter"

“Yeah it will be hard”

“I’m sure he will figure something out. In the meantime we need to get you feeling a bit better, your fiancé feels worthless over the fact that she can’t help you right now"

He got up and went downstairs. “Tohru...” he said hugging her. “You shouldn’t feel worthless, I know...come with me”

She set the cup of tea down, stands up and follows him

He took her hand and helped her with her shoes and grabbed the umbrella

Kyo Comes back downstairs as he watches them walk out the door

He helped her in the car

“Where are we going?” She asked

“To Ayame’s” he said. “Please don’t think youu are worthless, you aren’t...today was just a hard day, you were amazing with her”

“Well hopefully one of these days everything will return back to somewhat normal"

“Yeah me too”

They drive in soon get to their destination

Minnae looked at him. “We have visitors”

Hatori pulled up the driveway

“Oh?” Ayame said

Tohru gets out of the car and shuts the passenger side door

Hatori came up with the umbrella

Ayame open the door before they could knock on it. “Glad you could make it, please come in.” He said backing up to let them in

Hatori went in behind her

“So what is the reason for the wonderful visit?” Aya asked

“Well if it’s OK I would love to see the baby.” Tohru said

“Yes please, and her dress...and only one baby shower”

Minnae smiled as she burped her

“Only one? I see.. come Tohru let’s see if it fits.” He takes her hand and pulls her into the bedroom so she can try it on not even thinking about what Hatori would say.

Hatori smiled and asked to hold the baby

Minnae gave him the baby.

"Hello little one" he said softly. "Aren't you a pretty one"

Tohru tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. She takes it off putting her regular clothes back on then steps out of the room holding the dress in a bag to keep it safe.

“So when’s the big day?” Ayame asked

"Tomorrow" Hatori said. "She's beautiful Aya"

“Tomorrow?” Tohru said “I have to inform so many people.” She quickly pulls out her phone and starts messaging everyone

“Thank you, she gets her beauty from her mother.”

Sana saw the text. "We'll be there? Time?"

Minnae blushed. "I think she looks like her daddy"

“Um do we know what time the wedding is?” Tohru asked

Ayame smiles

"One PM" he told her looking up and smiling. "Of course Aya and Minnae are invited, Aya since you love a get togethers, text the rest of the family except Yuki and Kyo"

“Yes sir.” He said pulling out his phone and would text the rest of the family. He already had a flower girl dress for Kisa

Tohru would text her friends with the time

"You're lucky I'm not busy tomorrow Tohru" Arisa texted. "Guess what, you're not the only one getting married"

“Oh? You two got engaged congratulations, when is your wedding?” She replied

"Next September, you won't be pregnant then will you?" she asked

“I don’t think so, either way I’ll be there congratulations.” She replied “Kureno and Arisa are engaged.” she said out loud

"Oh good" Hatori said smiling"

“Oh that’s absolutely wonderful.” Ayame said

“Yup next September.” Tohru said

"Yes it is, is she coming? How about your other friend? Ayame what does the family say?"

“Yes they’ll both be there.” Tohru said

“Don’t worry everything is fine, the family will all be there” Ayame said

"Great" he said smiling. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked.

Haya finished her soup and tea. "Why am I so sore?" she asked. "Can we cuddle?"

She gently puts the dress down and gently takes the baby. Holding her perfectly she smiles down at her. “She’s so cute.”

“You’ve been very sick for the past couple of days, yes we can cuddle"

Hatsuko smiled at both of them

Minnae smiled. "She loves you both"

“She so cute. I can see why Yuki loves her"

"Yes, I agree, ours is going to be just as sweet" Hatori said. "I love holding her, it's like a stress relief"

She hands her back to him. “Good hold her for three hours.” She smiles

He looked at her. "Is that an order nurse?" he asked half joking

“Yes doctor” she smiles

“Oh my.” Ayame said

"Aya, take your wife out for a while, we got this, Tohru will keep an eye on me"

“Oh yes go.” Tohru said

Kyo was looking at rings online

"Let's go to a movie" Minnae said

Hatori held Hatsuko close. "See there little one, I got you"

“Oh yes let’s go, can we use the car?” Ayame asked

He tossed him the keys. "Be nice to my car"

Minnae kissed her gently. "Be a good girl for Hatori and Tohru, there's breast milk in the fridge...she does a bit of a high pitch whine when she's hungry, she makes the cutest face when she's pooped and shivers when she's peed" Minnae told them.

Hatori nodded as he wrote it down. "Alright, go have fun"

Ayame kisses the baby on the forehead then drags Minnae out the door.

Tohru was rocking the baby gently

"Gah!" she said. "Can I at least put shoes on?" she asked. "I was giving them instructions" she said

Hatsuko smiled at her.

"You're a natural Tohru" he said watching her. "Do you know...all babies that are cursed by the zodiac spirits are born at 7 months?"

“Yeah...” she said nervously

“Hun she’s worried enough, come on, get your shoes.” Ayame said

Hatori pulled her down gently. "It's okay, relax"

Minnae got her shoes and headed out

“Have fun.” She said smiling 

Kyo picks one out for himself “Yuki come pick out your ring.”

He sat and looked over the rings

"We will" Minnae said

“I’m really excited about tomorrow, I’m going to become Mrs. Hatori Sohma”

"I can't either, I already have my vows written out, you don't have too, just speak from your heart" he told her

She smiles. “I will, oh god I’m going to cry already. Huh wait it’s going to be raining tomorrow.”

"It's fine, we can do it inside the main house" he told her

Haya fell asleep next to Shigure, her sleep was peaceful

Shigure picks her up and takes her up to the bedroom.

“Ok good.” She smiles

She leaned into him as she slept

He smiles back and swept her hair up to the side. "Oh this would look so pretty if you did it this way"

He crawls into bed next to her

“OK I’ll do my hair this way tomorrow. I’m a little worried about the honeymoon though, can’t really go to the beach house if it’s gonna be raining.”

"Well, how about we put it off for a week, the honeymoon I mean"

Haya whimpered a bit in her sleep

“Yes I suppose we could do that, however knowing you you’ll end up locking me in a bedroom for the entire week anyway.” She giggles

Shigure Softly plays with her hair

She pulls him closer 

“Yeah probably” he said laughing

The baby had fallen asleep, so she puts the baby in the crib, turns on one baby monitor and brings out another one into the living room

Hatori held her close. "You are going to be an amazing mom"

“If the babies are born early do you think they’ll be OK?”

"Yes I do, I know they will be okay" he told her kissing her softly. "You know school will be starting soon"

Haya rolled over a bit. "Shigure"

“Yep very soon actually one more day, I’m so excited.”

“Yes honey?”

"Yes, so we may have to put our honeymoon on hold until the semester is over"

"I love you, I'm glad you helped me through being sick"

“I’m all right with that, but the doctor is going to have to be a good boy while I’m doing my homework.” She smiles

“I love you as well, of course I’ll help you through anything I’m your husband after all"

"Only if my nurse promises to let me have fun once she's done"

"And you are a good husband, can we go get a puppy soon?" she asked.

She smiles. “She will.”

“Yes, we can get one tomorrow after the wedding of Hatori and Tohru.

"Oh, is that tomorrow? Am I going to be okay enough to go?"

"Good, did your doctor behave himself enough and destress enough to earn some kisses?"

“Yes I think so, if you don’t feel well we will just stay for the small little ceremony.”

“Oh yes I think so.” She said kissing him

"Can we do that? I don't think I can be around a lot of people right now....I'm still sore" she said. "Can we get a golden retriever puppy"

He kissed her back. "I love you"

“Yes to both of those questions.”

“I love you to.” She smiles

"Thank you" She said smiling at him. 

He pulled her closer. "I can't wait to kiss you all day tomorrow"

“Your welcome.” Shigure said

“Me to.” She smiles


	38. Almost wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Tohru and Hatori's wedding everyone is excited. What does Hatori have planned for her the night before their wedding?

After a while Ayame and Minnae come back all smiles. "We're home how was Hatsuko?" She asked.

"A perfect angel" he said "We'll see you tomorrow at the wedding"

He texted Shigure. "Are both coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

“Yes but we are just staying for the ceremony, she’s afraid she won’t feel good for the reception.”   
Shigure replies

“She’s sleeping. I hope you had a good time.” She smiles

"Oh we did, I'll come by to help you with your hair tomorrow, you are going to be so beautiful Tohru" she said hugging her.

"That's fine, Tohru will be happy to have you there for as long as you can"

She smiles. “Thank you. I think we’re all gonna have our own little getting ready room in the main house, I figured that way we would be easier.”

“I can’t believe little old Tohru is getting married.” He replied

"Great, see you there" she told Tohru

"I know, but she's not that old and quiet being perverted"

“It’s tohru you know I can’t help it.”

Tohru and Hatori get in the car

Hatori drove them home and when they got back in the house he pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Dance with me?" he asked

Haya looked at him. "I want a female dog"

She smiles and starts dancing with him

“Yes we can do that, what should we name her?”

Kyo was laying on his new bed

He kissed her softly while they danced

"I don't know we'll have to see when we get her" Haya said

She kisses him back.

Kyo sighs. “Damn this rain.”

Yuki came in. "Hey, you okay?"

"You are so beautiful"

“Yeah just hope the rain doesn’t screw everything up tomorrow, I have to be the best man and I don’t want to have to do it in Cat form.”

She smiles “And you’re so wonderful.”

"Maybe ask Momiji just in case"

“No I’ll be all right, I don’t care if I have to do it in human or Cat form, I’m not turning down an opportunity like that.”

"What about Haya?"

"You look so beautiful"

“I guess she’s doing ok I haven’t herd anything.” He sits up

She smiles and keeps dancing with him

"What if you change in front of her is what I'm asking" Yuki said

He picked her up. "Tomorrow you will be my wife and I cannot wait" Hatori told her softly. "I love you Tohru"

“Then will tell her it’s a magic trick.”

She holds onto him “I can’t wait either.”

Yuki nodded. "We have a busy day tomorrow, try to get some rest" he said kissing him softly

He carried her upstairs.

He blushes and kisses him back

"Sleep well" he said

"Let's get some sleep"

The next morning came fast. Kyo was up early And downstairs making breakfast

Hatori came down and kissed him on the neck. "Good morning"

He shivers. “Morning, are you ready for today?”

"Yes, a little nervous though" he said

Minnae smiled and was cooking breakfast. "Ayame, today is Tohru's big day"

“Really? Why?” He asked

“Oh it’s going to be so much fun.”

"First time being married" he told him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes it is, I'm going to help her get ready"

“Yes, we will finish eating and then All head to the main house. I have to admit though I’m a bit jealous of you today.”

“Oh that’s nice of you, I’m sure you’ll finally get to meet her two best friends.”

"Do you need extra attention too Kyo? Maybe later I'll try having you" he told him nipping at his ear.

"Yes, I will, now eat I know you'll be the lovable goofball you always are, be nice to the others"

Arisa and Hanajima were on the way to Hatori's

He blushes, “since when did you become so flirty with us? Oh I bet I know. It’s because of Tohru. Yuki!! your butt better be awake!” He yelled

“I’m always nice.” He said as he started eating

She smiled and started to eat."I'm so happy today, do you remember when we got married?"

Yuki was slowly waking up. 'Stupid cat...' he thought to himself

Hatori smirked. "Possbily" he said and went upstairs to check on Tohru.

“Indeed I do it was a wonderful day.”

Tohru had just gotten out of the shower

Kyo puts the food on the table and goes upstairs to see if Yuki was up

Yuki was now sitting up trying to wake up

Hatori knocked on the door. "Mrs. Sohma"

"Yes, it was"

“Go downstairs and eat some thing.” Kyo told Yuki

“Come in.” She said as she starts getting dressed

He looked at him. "Shut up"

He went in and kissed. "Hello beautiful"

Minnae cleared her dishes and went to get dressed and to feed Hatsuko

“Oh bite me.” 

She blushes and kisses back “Hi”

"Ready to eat something? It's a big day today"

Yuki got up and stretched. 

Haya was in bed reading one of Shigure's books

Kyo goes back dow and sits at the table.

“Yup I’m sure once my friends get here we’re gonna be dragging me off to the main house.” She said going downstairs

"So is Minnae, she's going to want to help, she's calmer than Aya is, Kyo made breakfast"

“Oh thank you Kyo.”

“Ya no problem.” He starts eating

Yuki was sitting down eating

Hatori sat to eat as well

All of them would eat breakfast. Once Kyo Was done he started doing the dishes

"Kyo, I'm going to give you and Yuki a ride"

Arisa knocked on the door

Tohru opens the door

“I figured we would all be riding with you in the car.” Kyo said

"So let's go already, we have to get you beautiful for your husband" Arisa said looking at Kyo. "Orange top, prince"

"Miss Uotani" Yuki said.

"Didn't Tohru tell you? I'm engaged to Kureno"

“Yeah congratulations, will he be here today?.” Kyo asked as Tohru ran upstairs to get her dress

"Yes of course he will be" she said

"We'll take good care of Tohru" Hanajima said

“Good.” Kyo said

Tohru comes back down “Ok ready.”

"Great, let's go" she said

Hatori smiled. "See you soon Tohru, alright boys, I'm going to shower"

The girls leave

“Alright.” Kyo said

Minnae gets Hatsuko dressed and comes back with her. "Ready to go Ayame? Remember not to over take Tohru's day"

Hatori goes to shower. I shouldn't be so nervous, but I am he thought to himself

“Don’t worry I won’t, I’m going to help the younger kids get ready.” Aya said

"Will you take us to the main house? I'm sure Tohru is expecting me"

“Yes, are we all ready??”

"Yes, we are" she said.

They walk out of the house and start making their way to the main house. Tohru and her friends were already there set up in a room. Momiji and haru were setting up the ballroom for the main ceremony

Haru looked up. "Tohru, Yuki isn't with you?" he asked

Hatori finished up his shower and came out.

“No, he’s going to make his way over here with the boys, they should be here soon.”

"Great, Hatori is a lucky man" he told her.

She smiles “Thank you. If you will excuse me I need to go get ready.”

He looked at Momiji. "It's been a long time since something exciting happened"

“Yes we’re all going to be having such a good day, try to keep your hands off Yuki though” he laughs.

"Aww, you're no fun"

“You might end up having to share him with Kyo.”

He looked at him oddly. "Really?"

“Yep, from what I heard they’re one big happy family. It’s like they’re all married to each other.”

Haru sighed. "Wow..."

“What’s wrong? You seem sad about it.”

"Well I never thought that would happen, Yuki had a girlfriend"

"He did, I don't really know the whole story but I guess they are no longer together" Momiji said.

Haru nodded. "And I didn't know my poor Yuki was hurting"

Momiji nodded and went back to what he was doing. "Come on Haru, it won't be to much logner before everone gets here for Hatori and Tohru's wedding" he told him

Haru nodded and helped him finish up.


	39. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hatori and Tohru's wedding day! All, well almost all of the Sohma's are excited for this big day. How will Hatori and Tohru feel at the end of the day?

"Well I never thought that would happen, Yuki had a girlfriend"

Time passed and everyone showed up and awaited the bride and groom.

Yuki looked nice in his outfit "Are you ready to become Mrs. Sohma?" he asked Tohru.

Hatori and Kyo were waiting for them

“Yes, I’m really nervous for some reason” she smiles.

"It's both of your first marriages, it's okay to be nervous" Yuki told her.

Everyone was seated in the ballroom and the music started playing, she would link her arm with Yuki’s as they start walking down the aisle

All eyes were on Tohru as they walked down the aisle.

Hatori couldn't take his eyes off of her

Ayame would snap a few pictures. They get to the front of the aisle, Yuki would kiss her for head and then sits down

Hanajima and Uotani tried not to cry as all of the Sohmas were on both sides of the room.

The priest smiled as the couple turned towards him

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Hatori Sohma and Tohru Honda, If anybody has anything to say about this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace”.

No one spoke as they all were taking pictures of her

Yuki smiled watching them

“If you two have prepared vowels now would be the time to say them.”

"Yes, I have vows" Hatori said. "Tohru, when I met you for the first time at your school's culture fair, I feel for you secretly. I knew you were living with Shigure, and Yuki, then Kyo moved in. When you came to the main house and I told you about Kanna, my heart skipped a beat. Your tenderness and love knows no bound. You have made me the happiest man on Earth. You are a terrific nurse, the head nurse is in love with you and the patients love you as well. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I am proud that you are standing here with me today to become my wife. I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, I promise to love, honor, and cerish you for as long as we both shall live, from now to the end of our days"

Hearing those words it took everything she had not to burst out crying. A cute smile came across her face as she began talking. “Hatori, when you first revealed your feelings to me on my birthday not so very long ago I have to admit I was terrified, mainly because I didn’t want to hurt anybody in this family let alone you, but now after all this time between there and now I know I have made the right decision. I love you so very much and want to do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe. You give me everything I could ever want. I love you so much.”

Saki and Arisa broke down crying

Minnae took Ayame's hand

Haya looked up at Shigure and smiled.

Ayame holds her hand softly

Shigure smiles back at her

“By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. 

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands

She kisses him back as tears ran down her face

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Dr. and Mrs. Sohma"

Everybody stands up clapping. They then I’ll make their way into the bank went room where there would be music playing and a bunch of food laid out

Hatori took her hand. "You look beautiful" he told her.

Haru went too Yuki. "Yuki, you look well" Hatsuharu told him.

Arisa and Saki hugged her went they came in. "You looked so beautiful"

"Yes, simply beautiful"

"Thank you Haru" Yuki said

“Thank you so much.” She smiles happily and hug them back.

Kyo Walked into the room and looked around, he had never been in that room before so he was a bit stunned

“You looked beautiful Tohru” Sana said

Haya and Shigure left right after the wedding

They start making their way to the pet store

“Thank you.” She looks at Kyo then walks over to him. “You OK?” 

“Yeah, just never been in here before. You look beautiful by the way.”

“Oh thank you.”

“Remember as the year of the cat he never was allowed in here”

“She looked beautiful” Haya said

Hatori smiled watching them

“Yeah I know, but now it’s different all year of the cat are included.” She smiles

Kyo smiles “You better go give your husband the first dance before I take it.”

“Yes she did, I am happy that she married Hatori.” Shigure said

“Yeah they are cute together”

Hatori came over to her. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course.” She said taking his hand and walks into the middle of the room with him.

Kyo goes over to a table and sits down by himself

“So are you ready for that puppy?” Shigure asked

“Yes I am” she said

Hatori held her close. “Mrs. Sohma”

Sana walked over to Kyo. “Would you like to dance?”

“Doctor Sohma.” She said staring back up at him

Kyo looks at her. “Sure.” He said as he stood up and walked to the dance floor with her

Sana let him lead

“You look so beautiful today”

They walked into the pet store

“Thank you.”

Kyo dances with her. “So you work with Tohru right?”

They walk over to the puppy section

“Yes, I am the head nurse”

Haya looked over the puppies.

“Tohru and Hatori talk about you all the time.”

“Well pick one out.” He told her

“Yeah, she is a great girl”

One puppy was in the corner shivering.

“Oh baby...” Haya said softly. “You look to little to be away from your mama..."

“ Yes indeed she is.”

“Aww poor thing, why don’t we get that one.”

“I have heard the nurses gossip about you...I can fix that”

“Yes please” she said

The puppy came over to her and licked her. “Aww sweetheart your going to come home with us, we’ll be your mom and dad”

“I would greatly appreciate if you could.”

Shigure picks up the puppy. “Alright let’s get him a doggy bed, toys and some food and treats. Oh also a collar and leash.”

Haya looked under the puppy. “It is a boy, but that okay, he needs love”

“Consider it done” she said as the dance finished

“Thank you I really appreciate it.” He said as they stopped dancing

“What should we name him?"

"You're very welcome" she said. "If you ever need a favor just ask"

"Tenshi?"

“I like it.” He said grabbing all the other stuff

"Great, come on baby you're going home with us, oh don't forget the puppy pads"

Sana smiled at him.

“I’m only grabbing one pack I’m sure I’ll have him potty trained in no time.”

Tohru whispers to Hatori, “Go dance with kyo, he seems a bit sad today.”

She smiled. "Okay"

"Maybe because I took you from him, or you can dance with him first"

“No no you first.” She smiles

He pays for everything and they walk out of the pet store

"Okay" he said kissing her and going over to him. "Hey"

Sana smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"What a cute baby we got"

“Hey.”

“Yes indeed he is”

He pulled him off to the side. "Talk to me" he said softly

"I love you so much, thank you for getting the puppy, I love him and you"

“Talk to you about what?”

“And we love you too.”

"Everything, you seems upset"

Tenshi licked her happily

“I’m fine, please don’t worry about it, it’s your wedding day man go enjoy yourself.”

"Nope I had orders from Tohru to dance with you"

"Good boy Tenshi" Haya said kissing his muzzle softly. "Look Shigure, he's asleep in my arms"

“Dance with me? Well OK.” He takes his hand and locks onto the dance floor

Tohru sits down and smiles eating some food

“Awww, he’s tired already. I think you’re right though don’t think he was old enough to leave his mother.”

"Yeah, we may need puppy milk"

Hatori took him out on the dance floor and starts dancing with him.

Sana sat with her. "Mrs. Sohma, how is my favorite pupil?" she asked

“I think we have to get that at the vet.”

“I am doing well, how are you doing?”

Ayame snaps a picture of the two of them dancing

"Well let's go get this little man to the vet"

"I'm good, are going to stay at Sohma general after graduation?"

Hatori smiled

“Yes I believe so. Hatori said he might become a stay at home dad.”

Kyo blushes and smiles back

They take the puppy to a nearby vet just to get him checked out

"I can't wait to see the baby, I can't stay much longer, but have something for you"

"Are you having fun"

Haya smiled as he was getting checked out

“Oh? You didn’t need to get me anything.”

“Yeah. Just wish this rain would let up.”

Everything seem to be OK with the puppy. The vet would give them enough milk to last him till he didn’t need it anymore

"I know I didn't but I wanted too, so it's a bracelet with your first charm, it's a nurses hat"

"I know, I hope it does soon too"

"Thank you so much, but I couldn't let him be sad and lonely"

“It’s beautiful, I’ll wear it as soon as I graduate that way it’ll stay nice.”

“Hatori, I really hate to bring this up right now but. When you first allowed me and Yuki into your relationship with her, I know you did it for just her, but what about now.”

They leave the vet and start making their way home. “When we get home why don’t you try feeding the puppy the milk.”

"I want to be there Tohru" Sana said

"Okay I will" she said

"Kyo...I love her, I've known you since you were little...I would do anything to make you happy, Yuki happy and that beautiful lady over there"

“Don’t worry I was already planning to invite you.”

"Don’t you think the other Family members will talk if they find out you’re technically dating me and Yuki while being married to Tohru?”

"Do I care what they think?" he asked.

"Great, congratulations and remember, you can come back here at anytime"

“Thank you.” she hugs her

“No, I don’t think so. I am trying not to be like that, however being the cat spirit it’s kind of a habit"

He looked up. "Everyone attention please" he said.

Yuki looked over at him

"You're welcome"

Tohru looks in their direction as everyone else did. Kyo Was a bit confused but was probably about to give a speech about his bride

"For the last couple of years I've known this sweet girl and I've watched her become a sweet lovable lady that we love today. Today, I had the pleasure of marrying her. On top of marrying such a beautiful, kind, sweet girl, I am also dating two wonderful people, I've known them for a long time, and I love them just as much as I love her. I do not care what you all think"

Tohru and kyos face turn bright red

“Well both boys are rather cute aren’t they.” Ayame said. “Although I think my little brother is cute to me in a different way.” He smiles. And stands up. He walks over to Tohru gently pulling her to her feet and takes her hand. He takes Yuki’s and walks over to Hatori and Kyo. “To the one big happy family.”

Sana looked a bit surprised for the speech and stood up and clinked her glass with a fork. 

Everyone looked at her. 

"I have worked with Doctor Sohma for a few months now and I love working with him. Then he introduced me to Tohru and I thought she was the sweetest girl in the world, when I saw them together I thought they were perfect, I'm so glad they are Mr. and Mrs. what ever their choices in life are is fine with me, a toast to the happy couple and the happy family"

Everyone did a cheers And took a sip of whatever they were drinking

Yuki was red from both speeches. "Miss Tohru you look beautiful toay"

“Thank you Yuki.” She smiles 

"You're welcome" he said smiling her. "So I'm going to have a dance with you"

“I would love that.” She smiles and takes his hand

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor

She smiles as she starts dancing with him letting him lead

He danced with her happily

Hatori looked at Kyo. "Better?" he asked

“Um.. ya thanks.” He was still blushing

"Good I'm so glad you are happy about the announcement"

“You’re such a weirdo.” He said smiling

Hatori smiled at him. "Yes, I know" he said as he leaned in. "But you like me being weird"

He blushes more. “ save that kind of sweet talk for your wife.”

"Haha" he told him.

Ayame Was on the dance floor dancing with his baby girl

She was all smiles for him.

The other members came to see her 

Minnae was making sure everyone was having a good time.

"What did you get Miss Tohru?" Yuki asked her

“Sana gave me a bracelet with a cute little charm on it. I told people they didn’t have to get me anything but it looks like a few other people got us gifts as well.”

"Yes, well..." he said as he spun her around

Once they were home Haya sat down and fed the puppy. "There we go, this is your new home Tenshi, you're going to love it here" she told him as she fed him

Tenshi ate happily

“Well what? Don’t tell me you got us something too.” She smiles

"I got you something" he told her

Hatori took the baby. "Go dance with your wife"

“Ooo Great idea” he said as he walked over to her.

“Yuki, bad boy you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Minnae looked up at him. "Hi"

"I wanted too" he said

“Would you care to dance?” Ayame asked

“Well alright, we were going to open all the gifts at the end of the day or tomorrow depending on how we felt.”

Kyo was sitting down at a table drinking some water

"I would" she said

Hatsuko was smiling at him.

Hatori went and sat with Kyo. "Mind if we sit? And if you do mind too bad"

“No I don’t mind.” Kyo said

He takes her hand and lead her onto the dance floor

"Good" he said

Hatsuko looked at him

She smiled at him. "I love weddings" Minnae said

"As do I" he said as they started dancing.

Ayame loved weddings and get togethers, anything where he could let go and be his goofy self he loved. He spun her all around the floor enjoying her company and her closeness.


	40. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Tohru are married and now it's the reception. Presents and dancing, and speeches.

"I saw you talking to Sana" Hatori said to him

She laid her head on his chest

Kureno and Arisa started dancing

“Yeah, she says she’s going to tell her nurses to stop flirting with me.”

"Well that's good, she's true to her word on that, most of the nurses are scared of her, so that helps, you know she's in her late 20s and is really very sweet, when I first met her I told her I wasn't looking for anyone she said she wasn't either and I watched her, everyone is afraid to approach her, I've talked to her, she had a bad childhood and has made herself hard towards people, but she really is very nice, she reminded me a lot of you Kyo"

“I see.” He takes a bite of his food “Glad she’s a nice person.”

"Yeah, me too....she can lose her temper a lot like you, but like you Tohru has tamed her temper, I think you and Sana could be life long friends"

“I suppose I don’t mind being friends with her, as long as it’s OK with Tohru. That’s the last thing I need is the two of you getting jealous"

"I don't think Tohru is going to get jealous of you having Sana as a friend, I consider Sana a friend, I've told Tohru too she is my friend"

“Well then by all means give her my number.” He gives Hatori a bite of food from his plate

"I will" he said eating as well.

"Oh! We need to cake and gifts" Minnae said to Ayame

“Oh yes, I think we should start that now don’t you think?” He asked her as he spun her around

She giggled. "Yes, let's" she said

After spinning her around he dips her and kisses her

She kisses him back. "Go be your sweet goofy self, it's time to nurse Hatsuko" she said

He nods. He goes over to his table and gently clinks his fork onto his glass. “Ladies and gentlemen I believe it’s a good time to start cutting the cake.” He would set the fork and glass down and walks over to Tohru, he takes her hand and leads her over to the cake.

Minnae took the baby. "Go join your wife" she told him as she sat down next to Kyo and started to nurse  
Hatori nodded and got up and stood by Tohru

Tohru hands Hatori the knife

He covers her hand on the knife. "Ready Mrs. Sohma?" he asked her smiling at her.

Hatsuko ate happily and was watching Kyo.

"Hatsuko likes you Kyo" Minnae said

“Yes I noticed, can I hold her?”

“Yes Mr. sohma.”

"Of course, when I'm done nursing her" she said smilin at him

Both of them cut the cake into two slices and took the slices and fed them to each other

“Oh my god this cake is amazing.” She smiled after swallowing her first bite

"Yes, it is" he told her. "Everyone, come get some cake" Hatori said

Tohru helps the littler kids get their cake first

They smile at her and goes to sit with the cake

She then let everyone else get a slice. Once everyone else does she sits down at a table with hers

Hatori sat with her and tipped her face up towards him. "I love you Tohru" he said softly before kissing her softly

She blushes and kisses him back

Saki came over to her table. "Tohru you look so beautiful today, but I have a gift for you and your growing family" she said

She smiles and looks behind her noticing everyone was lining up behind her to hand out their gifts. “Oh my. Everyone you didn’t have to get me anything, I greatly appreciate all of you please just set the gifts down on the table thank you so very much"

"Tohru" she said taking her hand. "My gift to you, Hatori, and the babies is simply this....to have good and healthy waves, you are a beautiful bride today and Megumi will be so happy to see your pictures" she told her hugging her.

She smiles and hugs her friend back as others started placing whatever gifts they had bought on the table  
Arisa set hers down next. "It's Kureno and me, it's not much" she told her.

When Tohru opened it. It was a blanket they bought for their bed and and a invite for their wedding as well as a small mint green baby blanket

“I love it, and again congratulations on getting married.” She said hugging both of them

"Thanks" she said looking up at Kureno.

He smiled at her. "Thank you and congratulations on your wedding Hatori"

"Thanks"

The next five hours seem to fly by. Once the wedding was over a few of the service started cleaning up.

Kyo was holding some of the gifts that were still in their boxes “ I can’t believe everyone in the family got you guys something.” He said

"Me either" he said. "Here are the keys to the car if you want to put them in the back"

"Tohru you look simply beautiful, Aya did a great job with the dress, my gift to you is lots of love and peace after any and all fights you may have, don't give up on Hatori, h's a good guy, has been through a lot" Minnae told her hugging her

“Don’t worry I won’t. Thank you so much for coming. Call anytime if you ever need a babysitter.”

Kyo starts loading the gifts into the car

"We will" she said

Yuki helped him.

"Aya are you ready to go?" she asked

Hatsuko was asleep in her arms

Everyone hugged Tohru and Hatori as they left wishing them a happy and long life together

“Yes.” He said as they walked out and he open the umbrella for them

“So I saw you talking to Haru, how’s he doing?” Kyo asked

"He's good, worried that I don't like him still, I told him I've been busy studying and I start school tomorrow with Miss Tohru"

She walked out with the baby. "I wonder where Shigure and his wife got off too?" she said.

Haya looked up at Shigure. "Do you think he'll be a mama's boy?" she asked

“From what I heard she's still not feeling well.”

“From the looks of it he might be.”

“Why don’t you just invite him over one weekend, I have to admit though that boy’s been wanting to get with you for a while, isn’t he dating Rin?”

"Yes as far as I know they are still dating, I will text him asking him to come over Friday night" he said.

"I do hope everything is okay with them, you should call him later"

"Did we have a gift for Tohru and Hatori?" she asked him

“Sounds good, tohru would like to see him too I bet.”

“I’ll call him as soon as we get home.”

“Yes we did, we got them A few baby clothes and a wonderful toy to use in the bedroom.” He smiles

"Yes, I'm sure she would" he said.

"Alright" Minnae said.

"Hmm, I love you my perverted husband"

They Then finish loading up all of the gifts into the trunk of the car. All of them get in the car and start heading back to the house

Hatori laid his hand on her leg and drove home

"Would you two mind if Haru came over Friday to stay the night?"

"I don't mind" Hatori told him

“I don’t mind either, it’s your house to yuki you don’t need to ask permission"

"Alright" he said looking out the window

Once home Minnae put Hatsuko in her crib. "Aya, how are you feeling?" she asked him

When they got home Hatori helped Tohru out and carried her across the threshold of the house a wedding tradition

“I’m a little tired but other than that fine why do you ask?”

Kyo gets out of the car and start bringing in the gifts

"Can't I just worry about you?" she asked pulling him down on the couch. "If you need a warm place you can transform and hide in my bra, it's nice and warm in there" she said blushing

Yuki helps as well.

"Looks like you got a lot of baby gifts as well" Yuki told them

“Well isn’t that awfully tempting.” He smiles

“Yes, all of them were really sweet. The ones I got to open anyway. I haven’t opened all of them yet.”

"I'm sure we'll open them all in the coming days" Hatori said

"Just trying to help"

He pulls her close and holds her

The puppy would start walking around the house and sniffing

“Well I’m going to change out of this dress.” She said going up to the bedroom

Haya watched him

Hatori followed her

Minnae smiled at him

"I can’t believe that speech he gave.” Kyo said taking off his jacket

She gets into the bedroom and lets her hair down, she would set the accessories down on the dresser

"Me either, but it's better he tell them then the rest of the family find out another way" Yuki said.

"Would you like some help?" he asked her. "Because once you're out of that dress I'm going to have you to celebrate our wedding night"

She blushes “Can you unzip the back of the dress?”

“True. Oh I’ll go pick up our rings tomarrow.”

"Alright" Yuki said

He unzipped her dress and helped her out of it. "God you're so beautiful" he told her softly

She blushes as she fell to the floor

“Do you need me to pick up anything in town tomorrow while I’m out?"

"Not that I can think of" he said

Hatori caught her and put her on the bed. "Be careful Mrs. Sohma"

“Oh I guess I’m a little tired.” She smiles

“Tohru looked so lovely today. That dress Showed everyone of her curves"

"Yeah it sure did"

He smiled at her and kissed her. "My lady will rest soon" he said taking off the rest of her clothes before taking his off

Minnae kissed Ayame more and started to stroke him. "Let me give you pleasure tonight" she said softly

“Hmmm I’m so taking her after school tomorrow.”

He blushes “Hmmm can I be inside you yet?” Ayame asked

Tohru smiles and leans down and starts stroking him

"If we go slow" Minnae said undoing his pants

Yuki smiled. "Remember to go slow with her"

Hatori moaned and slid his fingers in.

“If you don’t think your ready for me to be inside you I can pleasure you another way.” He said as his cock popped out

“I will, I plan to be with her for a good hour.” He keys a bit hard just thinking about it.

She moans softly “Mmmaa”

"I don't think I'm healed enough yet, let's do the other way so we both get the attention we want" she said as she covered his cock with her mouth

Yuki smiled

Hatori kept fingering her as he kissed down her neck.

He leans his head back “Mmm ok.”

“Ok I’m getting hard, let’s change the subject.”

“Hmmm Ahh that feels so good.”

"Would you like some relief?" Yuki asked

Minnae continued to go down on him

He continued to do so as he gave her nipples attention

He blushes. “Um sure.”

He places a hand on her head softly

Her pussy was getting nice and wet.

Yuki pushed him on the couch and undid his pants

Minnae looked up at him.

Hatori looked at her and opened her legs with his knee

He blushes and watches him

“Hmmm you feel so good.”

She opens her legs and looks at him. “Please put it inside me.”

He wrapped her legs around him and pushed inside of her. "Mmm Tohru..."

Yuki went down on him

Minnae gently played with his balls as she took him in more

“Hmmmmm please go slow but deep ok.”

“Hmmm oh fuck.”

“Ahhh oh yes baby."

"Okay" he said kissing her as he went slow and deep

Yuki continued to suck him

Minnae bobbed her head faster

She moans feeling him deep inside her

“Oh yes I’m getting close.”

“Ahhh Yuki, can I be inside you?”

He looked up at him. "Yes" he said. "Be gentle"

Minnae went faster. 

He moaned in her ear. "Oh Tohru...you feel amazing..." he said as every so often he would go a little faster and harder and slowed back down

“Bend over.”

Ayame moans not to loudly and cums in her mouth

“Ahhh please don’t talk like that, it drives me crazy"

Yuki took his clothes off and does what Kyo asked him to do

Minnae takes it all and cleans him up when he's done. "Mmm" she said getting up to kiss him. "My turn"

He looks at her as he continues to make love to her and kisses her deeply.

Kyo leans down and starts licking his asshole

He smiles and fixes himself and places her on the couch “spread your legs.”

She kisses him back feeling great

Yuki moaned softly

Minnae opened her legs to him, he could see she was starting to get wet.

He sped up slowly. "Oh Tohru...."

He sticks his tongue inside him

He gently rubs her pussy over her panties “did sucking me off get you wet?”

“Oh Hatori please cum inside me.”

"Yes, it did" she said blushing

"Mmm!!" Yuki said

He held her closer to him as he sped up and came hard and fast in her. "OH...Tohru...." he moaned out moving in her as he came

He smiles and moves her panties out of the way and starts licking her pussy.

Kyo pulls out. “Seems you like that to.” He said rubbing the head of his cock against his asshole

She arches into him holding him close, she moans his name and cums

"Mmm! Ohhh..." Minnae said as she held his hair in her hand

Yuki started to moan more

He kissed her deeply.

He licks her clit softly

He slowly starts to push in him

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back

She moans happily. 

Yuki moaned softly knowing Kyo would be gentle with him

"Oh god Tohru....so good" he told her softly

“Ahhh damn your so tight Yuki.”

“You're so good as well.”

"Push in more" he told him. Yuki had wanted him all the way in

"My beautiful wife, I love you"

He pushes in all the way.

“I love you to.” She smiles

Yuki gasped partly in pleasure and partly in pain

He slowly pulled out of her and got one of his shirts for her to sleep in.

He slowly starts to move inside him

She puts it on. “Hold me tonight.” She smiles

“Of course”

Yuki moaned a little more

He moves a bit faster “Ahh, are you ok?” He asked

Tohru stays close to him.

Ayame sticks his tongue inside gently

“Yes, I’m fine”

Hatori holds her close 

“Mmm” Minnae moaned

He starts to do a decent pace in and out of him

Tohru falls asleep

Ayame keeps going wanting to make her cum

Yuki moaned softly enjoying feeling 

Hatori falls asleep next to her

“Mmm Aya....”

“Hmmm yes my love cum for me.”

“Ahh if I make you cum by doing this make sure not to get in on the... new couch... hatori will be pissed”

She panted hard and finally came hard

“Make me cum” said knowing his clothes were on the couch

Ayame licks it all up

He goes a bit faster and spanks his ass

She shivered 

Yuki moaned loudly. “Kyo... I’m cumming”

“Ahhh me to Yuki.” He did one hard thrust and came deep inside him

Yuki came hard as well and panted hard

Minnae sat up. “Oh my god...my legs are so weak”

He sits back “Was it to much?” Aya asked

Kyo pulls out of him and sits back on the couch

“No baby it wasn’t, just enough”

Yuki shivered. “Wow...” he said

“What?” He looked at him

“I am so doing that to you, but not tonight”

“Knowing you you will just take it when you want it.” He smiles. “Do you need help to your room?

"Please"

He fixes himself and picks Yuki up and takes him to his room and sets him down on the bed

“Thank you” he said tossing his clothes into the corner

“Ya, hope you can walk tomorrow.” He laughs and goes to his own room

He scowled at him. “Stupid cat”

“I heard that your damn rat, your room is right next to mine remember.” He said through the wall

“Go to bed stupid cat”

“Screw you you damn rat I’m not the one who has to be up bright and early for school in the morning"

Hatori heard them fighting and got up and went in both of their rooms. “Both of you shut up” he hissed

“Oh, sorry Hatori” Yuki said looking down

“Yeah, we were just messing around sorry.” Kyo said

“Fine, I’m going back to bed” he said and went back to cuddle with Tohru" he told them and curled back up with her and fell back to sleep

Hatori got up early the next morning to cook breakfast for everyone and to make Tohru and Yuki's bentos.


	41. First day of college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Yuki and Tohru start college, will Yuki still have his fanclub?

The next morning Hatori was up cooking for everyone

Tohru was up bright and cheerful as she always was back in high school. She was in the girls college school uniform. She put the bows in her hair and went downstairs.

“Good Morning my lovely wife”

Yuki came down after his shower wearing his uniform

“Morning both of you. Yuki are you ready for the fun day at school we are going to have?”

“Yes, I am” Yuki said

Hatori dishes up breakfast

“Oh thank you my dear husband.” She smiles and starts eating

Kyo had transformed During the night, he was still up in his room curled up into a ball on his bed

“You’re welcome dear wife” he said smiling at her

“Why did Yuki and I fight last night?” Kyo asked himself

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Tohru asked

“Go to work for a few hours and come home” Hatori said taking food to Kyo

She looks at Yuki. “I wonder if we’ll have any of the same classes together.”

"I hope so, we should go soon"

Hatori gave them their bento boxes

she finishes eating and grabs her lunch. “ I love you, give kyo a kiss for me.” She said as she kissed him and walked out the door

"I love you too Tohru have a good first day, I will" he said kissing her and Yuki

The two of them start walking to school 

Kyo wasn’t really hungry so he just left his food where it was

Hatori went back to Kyo's room and petted him. "Hey"

“Hey, sorry we woke you up last night.”

"It's fine, I haven't had good sleep like that in a long time, I don't have to go into work yet, do you need anything?"

“No it’s ok” he crawled onto his lap.

"Do you want me to stay home? I can" he said petting him

“No, you need to go to work other wise you will go crazy.”

"I will be fine, it's you I'm worried about, I can stay here and work"

“No no I need to pick up our rings”

"Well, you aren't going, I'll go, you need to rest" he told him

“Ok fine. It’s the place by the school.”

"Eat something before I leave, I made you just salmon"

He sat up and walked over to the plate.

The two of them get to school, they get their classes and they had almost all the same classes

"There you go, as a doctor I want you to rest today"

"Oh yes, this is amazing"

“Ok I will.” He starts eating

“I’m so happy you will be with me.” 

Shigure was up early and sitting in the living room, he had the door slightly open so the puppy could come in and out, since he was the year of the dog he basically could talk to that dog like a normal human

Tenshi nudged his hand

Hatori petted him again. "I'll be back" he said as he texted the hospital

Haya got up and went downstairs. "Morning baby"

“Hmm? Oh hello there.” He said as he started to pet him. He looks over and smiles “Morning"

Kyo gets done eating and jumps back on his bed. “Dammit why am I acting like this, I haven’t felt like this since... oh God, am I in love with Yuki now too?”

"If you are it's okay, stay here and I'll be back soon"

He licked his hand.

"Oh are you being a daddy's boy now?" she asked him.

Tenshi ran to her and barked

He sighs and lays down

He smiles. “I think he’s saying good morning to his mother now"

"Good morning baby, did daddy feed you?" she asked going over to Shigure and kissed him. "Do you think it's okay to send a picture of this cutie to Tohru?" she asked

Hatori left the house

Yuki took her hand. "Let's go knock out the first day"

“Yes, she’s at school right now so she’ll end up getting it eventually, be careful though she might end up getting a puppy if she thinks it’s cute enough”

“Right, hey I wonder if you’ll end up getting a fan club at the school too.”

"Another fan club? I hope not, high school was enough but at least this time they can hug me"

Haya took a picture of Tenshi and sent it to Tohru. "This is our new baby Tenshi, isn't he the sweetest? You better ask Hatori if you can get one" she joked

“Good point, although if you did get a fan club you can’t be called prince Yuki anymore because now you’re in college so now it would have to be King Yuki.”

"That's true" he said

Some of the girls from high school and his old fan club were there. "Yuki!!"

She turns her head looking at them. She was still holding hands with Yuki. “ Uh oh.”

"What are you doing with Miss Honda?" she asked.

"Well, it's Mrs. Sohma now, I'm escorting her to class"

“Mrs. Sohma? The two of you got married.” One of them asked not realizing Tohru was married to Hatori.

“He was doing dishes and didn’t want to ruin the ring.”

"Yes that's right, come on Mrs. Sohma, let's get to class"

“It was nice to see all of you again.”

They run off crying. “You know I was just joking with the fan club thing right, although knowing them they’re going to start one anyway.”

"Yeah I know you were kidding, but she is going to do it anyways"

“Well I suppose that means we get to keep playing pretend.” She smiles as they walk to their first class.

“By the way, were you and Kyo fighting last night?”

"You heard that? Um...can we discuss that at lunch?"

“Yes.” She said as they walked into their first class room

Kyo ended up falling asleep

Hatori went and got the rings before going to get Yuki and Tohru a gift for completing the first day of college before going home

Kyo was starting to over think and stress And ended up getting a fever

Hatori came in and went to Kyo's room. "Alright, come on" he said picking him up. "Kyo...." he said. "Why are you so stressed, I'm not mad anymore"

“Hey put me down.” He wiggled a little bit. “You don’t just pick someone up when they’re in the middle of a dead sleep.”

"I do, when you have a fever"

“And what the hell do you plan to do with me?"

"Calm down Kyo, I'm going to wipe you down with a cool cloth and if your fever doesn't break I'll give you some medicine"

“At least the rain is stopping.” He said shaking his head a bit feeling some water droplets splash on him

"Yeah, it is it's actually quite nice outside" he said

“I guess fall is here.”

"Yes, I guess it is" he said. "How are you feeling now?"

“Wet and a bit cold.”

"Don't worry, you'll be alright" he promised

"Thanks. At least you’re not freaking out over the fact that I’m sick like Tohru does"

"I've had years of training for this, it's fine"

"Has he eaten this morning or was he waiting for his mommy?"

“I think he was waiting for his mommy.”

"Come on baby, let's get you some food"

He followed her happily

“So how was town?” Kyo asked

"It was fine, a few girls looked at me but didn't touch"

He nods “what time do the kids get home?”

"I don't know, I guess we will find out. Are you going to be alright so I can start dinner?"

“Yes.”

It was now lunch time at the school. Yuki and tohru eat in there classroom

"I'm sorry about last night...Kyo had me...and we did our usual banter but it felt like he was making fun of me so I told him to shut up, we were trying to keep it down"

Haya got the bottle and fed Tenshi. "Did we get a doggy bed for him?" she asked. "Oh wait, you haven't kissed me yet, you're a bad boy Shigure"

“I don’t think he was making fun of you. Do you really think he would do that after, having you?”

He smiles and walks over to her and kisses her

"What do you call it when he says "I hope you can walk tomorrow?""

"Mmm better" she said kissing him back

Sana made an appearance at Shigure's to check in on Haya and knocked on his door

“A joke?”

He stands up and walks over to the door and opens it “Oh welcome"

"Maybe, I could have been over thinking for being so tired after a big day"

"Oh...Sana" she said bowing her head. 

"Haya, Dr. Sohma said you haven't been feeling well, are you okay?"

"Yes, I will be to work in a few days" she told her looking down at the puppy.

"Good, I'm going to put you behind the desk for a week okay?"

"Sure, thanks"

Hatori starts dinner and goes to check on Kyo"

“Maybe, I really don’t think he was making fun of you.”

Kyo Had transformed back into his human form, he was asleep under the covers but had not gotten dressed  
Hatori went to check his fever and noticed it came down and went downstairs.

"It's hard to try not to go back to the old ways, but I'm trying not too...can I tell you something...?"

“ Of course you can tell me anything, you know that.”

"I think I'm starting fall for Kyo...."

Hatori texted Tohru. "Hello my darling wife, I hope your first day is going well, I love you and I can't wait to hear about your first day of college, see you both when you get home xoxo Hari"

“Oh that’s wonderful.” She smiles

She pulls out her phone and smiles seeing the text from Hatori.

"You'd be okay with us being in a relationship with each other? If it came to that...?"

“Yes, I mean don’t get me wrong I love you both so much, I also want you to be happy though.”

The bell soon rings and they both go back to class. 

"I'll see you after this class? This is one class we don't have together" he said kissing her knowing his fan club girls were watching

She blushes and kisses him back

He walked to his next class

Sana stayed a few moments more before leaving

Hatori went into the babies room to work on it some more

Later that day there first day of school would end. The two of them start walking back home talking about how their first day went.


	42. New house, new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru finally accepts her pregnancy, Hatori and his new family move into the new house and the twins' room is being worked on. Shigure and Haya gets a new puppy

Hatori was still in the babies room putting up the wall paper

They then walk into the house. “We are home.”

"Up here" Hatori calls back from the room.

"Smells good in here" Yuki said to her

“Yes it does.” She sets her bag down on the table.

"Let's go find Hatori" he said taking her hand

She smiles as they walk upstairs

They find him o the ladder putting up the wallpaper of bunnies

“Hey, please be careful. Do you need some help?”

He came down off the ladder and kissed her. “I might recruit Yuki”

“Oh? Well OK, I’m gonna go check on Kyo.” She said walking out of the room

“I love you” he said 

Yuki went to change

“I love you to.” She said and walked into kyos room. She walked over to him placing a hand on his head softly

He slowly woke up looking at her

“Hey there. I heard you weren’t feeling well. Are you OK?"

“Fine now, Hatori stayed home with me and took care of me”

“That’s good. Yuki told me what happened"

“I think I am starting to fall for him” he said softly

“Oh that’s wonderful.” She smiles

“You’re not mad?” He asked pulling her down

“Kyo I love you very much, But I can’t expect you or Yuki to not live your lives. Nothing would make me happier than for you to to be happy but at the same time I love the fact that you’re here with me"

“We love you too, you wouldn’t be upset if we date other people?”

“Well, maybe a little, but I mean I’m married to Hatori. I know you and Yuki can’t marry me so I’m sure you want to be with some who can marry you.” She gets a bit sad

He kissed her softly. “Don’t be sad, Yuki and I will still be with you”

“ Only be with me if you want to be,” she lays next to him. “Tell me, how was doing Yuki?”  
“What do you Ow was he doing?”

“Well he told me you, kind of did him last night just wanted to know how it was"

“It was good, I told him not to cum on the couch, I didn’t want Hatori mad at us”

“If anything he probably just would have spanked you and told you to clean it up"

He laughed. “Probably, how was school”

“It was good. Yukis Fan club girls were there, we basically had to tell them that me and him were married so they would leave him alone"

He laughed more. “Aww did it break their hearts?”

“It did, however I don’t think that’s going to stop them from making another fan club"

“No probably not”

“I’m gonna go check on dinner, do you want me to send yuki in here?”

“If he’s not to busy"

Yuki was helping Hatori

She turns around and kisses him. “Ok.”

“Mmm, woman”

Hatori was finishing up a wall

“What, did I do something wrong?”

“ The wallpaper looks good” Yuki said

“You’re making me want you”

“Thank you, it’s almost done”

She blushes, “just by kissing you?”

“I’ll do the rest.” He said

“Oh yes”

“Not without help”

Yuki places the ladder on a different wall and starts working on it.

“Well you can take me if you want.”

He pulled her on the bed. “Take off your clothes”

Hatori helped him

She stands up and starts to strip for him

He watched her and smiled her

She then lays in bed with him

He opens her legs and starts to eat her out

“Huh Ahh hmmm I love it when you do that, it feels so good.”

He licked and nipped the inside of her thighs before sticking his tongue in deeper

“Ahhh oh Kyo.” She places a hand on his head

He stuck a finger in her as he licked

Her nipples were hard and her pussy was soaking wet

He looked up at her. “Ready for me?”

“Hmmm yes please give it to me, but be gentle.”

“I know Yuki said the same” he said softly

She smiles and puts her arms around him

He slid into her and kissed her as he moved slowly

She moans into the kiss feeling him deep inside her

“You feel so good...” he said speeding up and slowing down

“Hmmm so do you.”

He bit her neck as he continued the speed ups and slow downs

She digs her nails into his back. “Hmmmm so good.”

He wrapped her legs around him and smacked her ass

"Ahhh such a naughty boy."

He smirked and continued a slow pace with her

“Ahhh, Kyo can I ride you?”

“You wanna cum?”

“Yes.”

He ignored her request and continued to do what he was doing

She blushes, It felt amazing at this slow pace

As he got closer he went faster

“Hmmm I’m getting close.”

He went a bit harder and faster. “Cum for me Tohru”

Feeling him go a bit harder and faster she grabs onto him tighter trying not to moan too loudly and came  
He came hard in her and kissed her deeply

She kisses him back just as deeply.

He broke the kiss and put his forehead on hers.

She smiles about him “You came last night and yet you came a lot inside me.”

He smiled and kissed her again.

Her pussy twitch. is Still feeling him inside her

“Do you want more?” He asked her

She blushes. “Um well, Only if you do"

He kissed her again and started movin in her again

Yuki gets done with the wall he was working on

Hatori finished up helping him. "Let's get cleaned up"

“Alright I’m gonna take a shower, then I’ll get Kyo and tohru And we will be down for dinner"

He looked at him. "Now it's just Tohru?" he asked

“Oh, Right, sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind at the moment

"What's wrong Yuki?" he asked

“I think I’m falling for that cat, but is it OK if technically you were all in a relationship together? I know Miss Tohru Would be sad if him and I left the relationship with you two, but knowing her she would also be happy"

"As long as you are still with her in someway then she's good"

“Don’t get me wrong, the thought of leaving her makes me very upset. I know how upset she was when I took her for the first time when I had my girlfriend"

"Yes, but she'll be okay"

He runs his fingers through his hair. “I know, but you know everyone in this family hates making her upset. Besides I’m quite happy with a little relationship the four of us have"

"So am I, if you ever need to talk, let me know"

“Thanks I will keep...” he stops suddenly as he peaks his head out into the hallway “Seems they decided to have a good time without us"

"Yes, it's fine, just leave them be"

“Well I don’t know who I’m more jealous of Kyo or Miss Honda.” He snickers a bit and head for the bathroom to take his shower

He went down to check on dinner

Haya started on dinner

Shigure was watching the puppy play outside

“Ahhh... oh Kyo, I love you so much.”

Tenshi was barking happily

He pulled out and put her on her knees and pushed back in

She grips the sheets. “Ahhh... try not to... strain yourself... if you have... ahhh a fever"

"I'll be fine" he said pounding her more

“Ahhhh, you feel so good.”

"So do you" He said. "Gods...."

“Ahhhh please cum inside me...”

Yuki gets in the shower

The puppy starts chasing its tail

He smacked her ass hard as he gripped her hips. "Sorry Tohru, but I have to go hard...." he said.

Haya smiled. "Shigure" she called to him

“Hmmm it’s... it’s ok, just don’t do it... like this all the time.”

“Yes darling?” He asked

He leaned over pushing in deeper. "Oh Tohru..." he moaned

She turned everything off. "I feel off" she said softly

“Ahhhh oh Kyo...”

He stands up and walks over to her. “What do you mean?"

She ran over to the garbage can and threw up.

He pounded her harder one last time before cumming in her again

She arches her back and cums as well.

He walks over to her holding her hair away from her face. With his free hand he would text Hatori

Hatori looked at the phone. "Okay, get her to bed and I'll come over"

"I love you Tohru, so much"

“I love you too.” She said

“Come on let’s get you to bed. I’m sure the puppy would love to snuggle with you.”

She nodded and went upstairs.

Tenshi came in and looked up at her.

Yuki gets out of his shower.

Kyo pulls out of her. “I’m sorry I went so hard, are you ok?”

“Yes, I might take a relaxing bath though.” 

“Hmmm I want to stay close to you tonight, can I come with you?”

“Of course, but since it sounds like somebody’s using your shower will have to use the one in the master bath. You might want to ask Hatori if it’s OK first.”

"Tohru" Hatori said coming upstairs

Kyo quickly gets some pants on, and covers Tohru with the blanket. “Um yes?”

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen either of you naked. I have to run to Shigure's, Haya threw up in the garbage can, whenever you're ready, so is dinner"

“Do you need me to come with you?”

"No, thank you, go relax, take a bath, have dinner" he said kissing her softly. "I love you"

“I love you to, please be safe"

"I will be" he said going to get his bag and texted Shigure. "I'll be on my way in a moment"

Kyo goes into the master bath and starts running the water

Hatori left to go to Shigure

Shigure was cleaning up the kitchen. 

Kyo comes back into his room to get Tohru.

Yuki knocked on the bathroom door to Kyos side. Kyo opens it.

Hatori knocked on the door.

He could hear a puppy barking.

“It’s open.” He yelled from the kitchen

Hatori went in. "Shigure" he called.

Haya was still throwing up

He comes out of the kitchen “Hey sorry to drag you out here like this, I think she made her way into the bathroom upstairs.”

"When did you get a puppy?" he asked

“Yesterday.” He said as they walked upstairs

"Oh...very cute" he said going upstairs to check on Haya

“You don’t think she’s allergic do you?”

Yuki ends up sitting in the master bathroom with the two of them 

Tohru was relaxing against Kyo

"I don't think so, maybe text her dad" he said

Yuki watched them cuddle

“Yuki, did you want to join us?”

“I will if we can’t figure anything out"

"Mmm, I would like too but I don't want to intrude"

Tenshi sat waiting patiently for Haya to stop.

Haya smiled at him.

Hatori looked at her arms

“Get in Yuki.” Kyo said

Shigure would knock on the bedroom door “Haya, the doctor's here to see you"

"I see that" she said smiling at him.

"I'm going to draw some blood to find out"

Yuki nodded and got in

Tohru smiles and pulls him against her

Hatori draws the blood and looks at Haya. "I don't see anything saying you have an allergy to the puppy"

Haya nodded and fell asleep with the the puppy next to her.

He motions for Shigure to go with him downstairs

Yuki relaxes against her. "The wallpaper in the nursery is done" he said

Shigure follows him downstairs

“Oh I can’t wait to see it I bet it looks wonderful.”

"It really does" he told her

"The only thing I can think off the top of my head is an ectopic pregnancy...if that's the case then I have to do minor surgery to correct it"

“Yuki , about last night, sorry about, saying what I said.” Kyo said

“Wait explain to me exactly what that is, because there’s no way she’s pregnant we haven’t even done anything since, well a while.”

"I know, but it is possible that one is attached to her ovary, it is possible...if that's the case then like I said minor surgery, I won't know for sure until I run her labs"

"It's alright, I don't think I expected it, it caught me off guard...."

“Thank you.” He sighs

“So glad to see you boys getting along.”

"Don't worry Shigure, I promise to take care of her, if it's not that then I'm going with the flu" he told him

Yuki gets up and out of the tub. "I'm going to start on my paper" he said. "This is your time with Miss Tohru, I'm not going to interrupt that"

“Please just let me know as soon as possible.”

“Oh, we didn’t mind but ok.” Kyo said

“I’ll help you when I’m done ok.” Tohru said

He nodded and left

"I will, the puppy is cute, it will be good for her"

“Alright thank you.” He bows

“There’s got to be a way for me to give each of you the attention you deserve” Tohru said

Hatori leaves the house and goes to the old house to run his lab work

"I wouldn't worry about Yuki, he seems to want to get his homework done now" he said resting his hand on her stomach

“Ya, I need to get started on that soon to.” She said

"I know, just a little longer in her okay? Tohru....are you happy with Hatori? Were you happy when you were with me before Hatori took you from me?" he asked

“Yes I was very happy with you, I still feel bad a little over everything.”

"I was going to ask you to marry me, I was going to give you a good life, not as lavish as Hatori can provide for you, but it would have been good...." he said softly. "I'm still in love with you, Tohru"

“Aww Kyo, I’m still in love with you to.”


	43. Kyo's jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo is jealous and still pissed at Hatori for taking Tohru away from him, how will it work out?

“Then be with me...divorce Hatori and marry me”

“Huh Kyo... I...hmmm” she sits up. She didn’t know what to say

“Yeah?” He asked her softly

“I love you very much but, I can’t do that, I’m having his baby...” a few tears go down her face

“You can, he can still see the baby...please Tohru” he said wiping her tears

She gets out of the tub putting a towel around herself. She walks into the bedroom, gets dressed then runs downstairs and out of the house. She was so upset she forgot her phone and bag

Yuki looked up and went after her. “Miss Honda!!!” He called to her

Tohru didn’t hear him

Kyo comes down dressed. “Did she leave?” Kyo asked

He ran behind her and took her hand 

Kyo got no answer, he then sighed and started to pace the house

Tohru couldn’t look at him. “Yuki, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry"

He hugged her. “What happened?”

She tells him what happened

“What do you want to do? What does your heart say?”

“I love you all so much Yuki, but I also want you both to be happy. I can’t see my life with out you and Kyo in this relationship but I know I can’t force you both to stay"

“I am not going anywhere”

After a while Hatori called Shigure. “She just has the flu, keep her comfortable and if you need anything call me”

Yuki texted Hatori their location

She looks up at Yuki "Are you truly happy with the way things are though?”

“What brought this on?” He asked.

“Well, Kyo he wants me to divorce Hatori and marry him instead, this makes me think he’s not happy with the arrangement we all have together"

“I think he is in a way, but still angry with Hatori for taking you away”

“I don’t know what to do for him, do you think Hatori will?” She said shaking a bit

“Maybe, he is on the way”

She just nods and stays close to him

Hatori drove up and parked. “Tohru...what’s wrong honey?”

She just shakes her head and gets In the backseat of The car. She didn’t want to tell him and get Kyo in trouble

Yuki sat with her

He drove home worried about her. “Tohru...”

“Yes?”

“Talk to me”

“I can’t, I...I just can’t.”

Yuki holds her and tells hatori what’s going on

“I see, how do you feel about that Tohru?” He asked

“Um Hatori, clearly she’s not happy.” Yuki said

“I want to hear her say it Yuki”

“I’m not happy, I know I should be. I have you and all my friends and and...”

“I am not anywhere Miss Tohru.” Yuki said

“I’m not either” he said pulling up to the house. “Tohru...the only time we will go away is if you want us to go away”

Yuki gets out of the car,he walks into the house, grabs Kyo by his shirt and drags him to the backyard

Hatori took her in the house and upstairs 

“What the hell you damn rat?”

He slammed him against a tree hard but gentle. “ I understand your feelings, believe me you know how hard it is to have feelings for both you and her. It’s confusing if you don’t want to be a part of this relationship with us fine then get the hell out but you upset her one more time and I will send you to the hospital with five broken bones.” There was true sadness in his eyes

Kyo looked down. “I love her, I still am in love with her”

“She is deeply in love with you, Hatori even has feelings for you, I understand the fact that you want her all to yourself I’m sure we all do.”

“He just took her”

“I know, he feels awful about it, so does she.”

“He doesn’t seem like he is sorry”

Hatori cuddled her

“He made that speech at his own wedding about us, what more do you want him to do, be honest I’ll talk with him so I need to know everything.”

“I’m sorry.” Tohru said

“It’s okay, you have to talk to me, we promised each other”

“Fine...I know he did “

“I’m sorry that I caused all this drama.”

Yuki pulled him into a hug. “ I will fix everything, for now you might want to fix this, leave hatori to me.”

He nodded. “Okay, thanks Yuki”

“It’s okay baby, I am not mad, just hurt that Kyo would suggest”

“ I am too, maybe the two of you should spend more alone time together, get to know each other more than you already do.” Her face was red from crying

“You’re welcome.” He said as he started making his way back into the house

“I spent time with Kyo, I can do that though...and you are my wife, I want to make you happy”

Kyo sat outside. 'I’m so stupid' he thought

“I know and thank you so much for letting them be a part of this relationship.” 

Yuki Walks back into the house and got himself a small plate of dinner and continues to work on his paper

"You're welcome, I'd do anything for you, you know that" he told her. "I love you"

Haya felt horrible and kept the puppy close to her

"Come on, let's get you something to eat"

“Is there anything I can do for you? You’ve done so much for me there’s got to be something I can do for you..”

Shigure kept a trashcan on her side of the bed. He had also gave her some 7-Up with a straw so she could sip on it, hopefully that would help her stomach just a little

"Just continue to be you and do your best at school" he said kissing her softly.

She looked up at him. "He's going to need to be fed soon....I'm sorry...."

The two of them go downstairs and walk into the dining room, she grabs her bag and pulls out her homework

“I’ll feed him don’t worry, you just need to get some rest.”

"Okay" she said going back to sleep

He dished her up some food and hugged Yuki from behind

“Something on your mind?” Yuki asked.

"No, I just wanted to hug you, is that okay?" he asked

“Of course it is.” He replied

Kyo slips back inside and tries to sneak upstairs quietly

He kisses Yuki's cheek and stands up. "Kyo, we need to talk" he said

He stops Walking, turns back around and walks into the dining room

"Kyo...I'm not going to yell...but I thought at the wedding I made it clear, I wanted to be in a relationship with the both of you as well, I love Tohru very much....and I'm sorry I took her away from you...but....for you to suggest that we divorce and you two get married....that really did hurt me....Tohru was, is really upset by it....please understand I love you both as much as I love Tohru" he said softly

Kyo and Yuki both look up “You love us just as much?” They said at the same time

"Why else would I try to do things for you both? I don't always show the affection I show Tohru to you, but I do love you...Kyo, if I didn't love you would I have made you just salmon this morning or go run your errands? Yuki if I didn't love you would I even have given you any affection? I love Tohru, she is my wife, I love you both, I don't always know how to show you both but I try" he said

Tohru smiles.

“I’m such an idiot, I guess I just didn’t see it. I’m sorry.” Kyo said 

“I suppose you could say we’re just not used to getting any attention except from Miss Tohru. We do both appreciate everything you have done and will try to open our eyes as people say to the affection.” Yuki said

"It's fine, it's a learning process for all of us"

Kyo blushes and walks up to him. He then hugs him “Forgive me.”

"Of course, do it again though...I'll have to collar you and spank you"

“Collar...” Kyo said 

“Ha, now that I would like to see.” Yuki said

"Would you like to go get one?" Hatori teased

“Sure let’s do that.” Yuki said

“You even try to put that thing on me I swear to God.” Kyo said

"Oh...you don't want to wear it?"

“ no, why would I want to wear that, most cats don’t even wear a collar.”  
"Mmm shame"

“Yeah too bad so sad.” Kyo said 

Yuki gets up and walks over to him hugging him from behind. “Oh come now Kyo you did upset Miss Tohru, I think that does deserve a little punishment.”

"That's what I was thinking as well" Hatori told him. "That collar would be a perfect punishment, maybe a leash too"

“Do you really think I’d actually keep that thing on, I’ll take it off as soon as you put it on.” Kyo said

"But you're not accepting your punishment, and I think some handcuffs too so you can't take it off" Hatori told him

“Hmmm fine, just don’t take me out in public with those on.”

"It wasn't meant for public use, it was meant for just around the house, and if you play nice I'll let you come with me so you can pick them out"

“Alright.”

Tohru had finished eating and finished her one assignment. She then starts working on another one.

"Ok, so I will go get it" he said kissing her softly. "I love you, I'll be back, I will be okay"

“Can I come with you?” Yuki asked

"Yes you can, Kyo....play nice"

“Yes sir.” He said as he sat next to Tohru

"Alright, let's go"

Yuki and hatori Walk out of the house and get into the car

He smiled. "Ready?"

“Yes.” He said as he buckle his seatbelt

Tohru continues to work on her assignment

"Alright, so what kind of collar should we get the naughty kitty?"

Kyo got something to eat

“Hmmmm well we could go to the normal pet store and get him a regular collar or we could go to the naughty store and pick one out there.”

“Kyo, um. Are you OK?” Tohru asked

"I'm fine, I'm sorry Tohru"

"Let's go to the naughty store"

Yuki smiles

“It’s ok, I’m sorry to.”

"Tohru, I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell you to divorce Hatori....I'm still deeply in love with you"

“It’s ok, I understand where your coming from. I love you very much and want you to be happy.”

"I am happy" he said

He smiled back

They arrive at the adult store

Yuki get out of the car and walks inside

Hatori follows him.

“Do you need anything before I lay down on the couch?”

“No, I’m just gonna work on the rest of my homework. Do you need anything?”

Yuki walks over to the collars

“No, I’m good...will the tv bother you?”

“See anything?”

“No.” she kisses his cheek

Yuki looks “How about this one?"

He smiled and turns on tv and lays down

“Perfect” Hatori said looking around

Yuki would grab the black leash that went with it. “Should we get anything else while we’re here?”

“Anything that you want?” He asked

He looks around “Not that I can think of"

“Handcuffs” he said

Tenshi went down to Shigure when he was hungry

Yuki would grab some handcuffs

Shigure grabs a bottle of the milk and starts to feed the puppy

Tenshi watched him as he would Haya

“Alright, ready?”

The two of them purchase everything they need and get back in the car

Hatori heads home

By the time they got home Tohru was working on her third homework assignment

Hatori came in and kissed her, “Have you eaten?”

Kyo was asleep on the couch

“Yes I have. I think he fell asleep.” She said looking over at him on the couch

“It’s fine, he needs the rest, I am going to update Haya’s file”

Yuki slipped the collar on as he slept

Tohru gets done with her homework assignment and put everything back in her bag. She then stands up and stretches

Yuki then takes a picture. “Did you understand everything?”

“Yes I think so. I did a lot of studying over the past few weeks so I guess I kind of got a headstart"

“Yes it did, the perks of being with a doctor” he said kissing her. “Wanna cuddle?” He asked her

“Sure that would be nice.” She said looking over at the couch “You actually got him a collar, I’m curious what are you planning to do to punish him with it?”

“That’s for Hatori to decide” he said taking her hand

She blushes “well ok then.” She said as they walked upstairs

He kissed her hand and took her into his room

She smiles as they lay down.

Kyo would shift in his sleep, then wakes up feeling the collar on him

He held her close

Kyo goes upstairs to see Tohru, but heard Hatori transform and goes into Hatori's room


	44. Hatori and...Kyo...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is tonight the night that Hatori has Kyo?

He held her close

Hatori had fallen asleep and in his sleep he transformed

Kyo stands up and picks up hatori, he then Goes into the master bathroom fills up the tub with water and gently set him in it

After a few minutes he changes back

“ Are you feeling OK?” Kyo asked

“Apparently not, if I transformed, do you realize if I transform and no one is home I’m screwed”

“Then perhaps you should have someone with you at all times. What’s bothering you"

“You, everything you said... I don’t what more I can do to make it up to you for taking Tohru from you”

He sighs and looks down. “I’m sorry, you have to understand tohru was there, she’s my whole world  
“I do understand...do you know hurt I was when Akito didn’t give her blessing to Kanna and I? My world was ripped apart”

“So if you know how it feels then why did you do it to me.”

“I wasn’t trying to Kyo, as you know it’s a norm for us... but you saying what you said.... I was trying to help by bringing you in this with us....Kisa has Hiro, Rin has Haru...”

He stands up and walks out of the room. He takes off the collar and set it down on a table in the hallway. He then walks downstairs and walked out the door. He just keeps walking and walking

Hatori just sighs and gets dressed and follows him. “Kyo!!”

“I need to go for a walk.. what do you want...”

“You did not need to leave”

“I messed up, why would you even want me there after what I asked Tohru to do.”

“Because, you are apart of our lives...not just hers or mine, but ours”

His back was facing Hatori, he looks down, he was trying to fight back the tears

Hatori pulled him close to him. “It’s okay Kyo”

He hugs him tightly “I’m sorry, I just love her so much.”

“I know” he said softly

“Sorry for stressing you out.”

"It's fine, I just don't want this to fall apart"

He looks up at him. “It won’t.”

"Let's go home" he said taking his hand

He holds his hand as they start walking home

"Did you like your collar? Yuki picked it out"

“Um, Sure. I guess I need to put it back on when I get home

"If you want too, I didn't get to see it on you" he said

Yuki rubbed her belly. "You don't mind do you, me doing this?"

Haya took a sip of the 7up and laid back down. Ugh, I fell like crap she thought to herself and sighed.

“OK fine I’ll put it back on.” He said as they got home

“No not at all.” Tohru said

After feeding the puppy it goes back upstairs to cuddle with her

"Hey baby boy" she said softly.

Hatori smiled. "Do you want my attention?" Hatori asked

"Good, I'm glad" he said softly

He blushes and nods as he puts it back on

Tohru smiles “ I bet you can’t wait to be a father

"No, I can't, I think I'll be a good dad"

He took him upstairs to his room

Kyo follows him.

“I think you will be to.”

Hatori pushed him on the bed

"Let's rest"

Tohru shuts her eyes

Kyo falls back on the bed and looks up at him

Yuki smiled as he fell asleep

He kissed her

He blushes and kisses him back

"Strip" he told him

He takes everything off but the collar

"Mmm, it looks good on you" he said. "How bad do you want me?"

“I want to be closer to you like we are with Tohru.”

He stripped. "Suck me"

He gets on his knees and takes his whole cock in his mouth

"Mmmm" he moaned taking hold of his hair

He blushes and starts sucking

"Mmm, you are so good"

He pulls back “Really? I haven’t done much of this.” He goes back to doing it

"Up on the bed" he said

He gets on the bed

Hatori grabs the lube and puts some on his finger. "Relax" he told him

He takes in a deep breath in

Hatori stuck a finger in his ass

“Hmmmm it feels so strange"

Hatori leaned down and kissed him as he fingered him

He felt his cock starting to get hard “Mmmm"

Hatori wrapped his legs around his waist and added more lube to his ass. "Ready?" he asked

“Yes.”

He slowly pushed in

He holds onto him “Hmmmmm.”

He waits before pushing in.

“Oh god your so big.”

“You are so tight...” he said pushing in more

“Ahhh fuck.” He holds onto him tighter trying to relax

"Breathe" he said softly. "I'm almost all the way in Kyo..."

“Ahhh damn now I know how Yuki felt.”

He pushed the rest of the way in.

He leans his head back “Hmmmaaa.”

Tohru opens her eyes hearing something

Yuki was still holding her as he slept.

Hatori went slowly with him

Tohrus face turns red as she could hear them

Hatori covered his mouth and continued to move slow with him

“Mmm mmm.” He tries not to be to loud

"You feel amazing Kyo...." he whispered

He blushes and keeps moaning his cock tinling a bit

He moved a bit faster in him

“Mm mmmm” he moans

Tohru was happy that the two of them we’re getting along, she kind of wanted to go peak her head in and watch but didn’t want to leave Yuki’s side

"Play with yourself" Hatori said moving more in him.

Yuki rubbed her stomach more

He reaches down and Starts to stroke himself

"So tight...." he said kissing him

Pre cum started to leak out of him as he kissed him back

He kissed him deeper and kept moving in him harder and deeper. "Cum for me Kyo"

He strokes himself a little faster. “Hmmmaaaa Hatori!!!!!” He moaned as he came

Hatori came hard and fast in his ass

His heart was racing, and he was breathing heavy

Tohru smiles and tries to go back to sleep

He kissed him gently. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly pulling out

“Yes. I think i need a shower though.”

He nodded. "I love you"

“I-I love you to.” He said sitting up

Hatori cleaned up and put pants on and went to check on Tohru

Kyo Took off the collar and went to take a shower

Tohru How to fallen back to sleep next to Yuki

He went in and kissed her softly. "Sleep well baby"


	45. First bout of morning sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru feels likes crap and it's because of her morning sickness, later in the day they all have one another

The next day Yuki's alarm clock started going off. Kyo Was up already downstairs making breakfast

Hatori was still sleeping

Tohru Comes downstairs dressed in her uniform and sits at the table. She had a full nights sleep but yet was still a bit tired

Hatori had left her prenatals out and a note for her. "I love you have a good day at school xoxo Hatori"

Tohru takes her daily dose as kyo set food in front of her. “You look exhausted.”

“Do I? I’m not feeling very well this morning, I’m hoping it will pass.”

"You should stay home today Miss Tohru"

She looks over as she saw Yuki walking down the stairs “I can’t, it’s only my second day of school.”

“You remember how she was in high school. She didn’t miss a day unless she had to.” Kyo said

"Don't make me get Hatori up" he told her

“No don’t, he’s probably exhausted he needs...” she stops suddenly and runs to the closest bathroom shutting the door behind her

“It’s probably just morning sickness.” Kyo said

Hatori was up and in the bathroom holding her hair back. "Stay home until the morning sickness goes away, if it doesn't you will be doing school here at home" he told her gently

She sighs “ OK fine, can you tell Yuki to turn in my homework and get my new assignments.”  
"Okay" he said kissing the top of her head as he pulled her hair back gently and left to talk to Yuki

Kyo would put her breakfast in the microwave to keep it warm  
Hatori sent Yuki on his way with some cash for lunch  
Haya felt a little better but not by much

Shigure was still sound asleep, the puppy was asleep right next to his face  
Tohru Finally comes out of the bathroom and lays on the couch  
Hatori sat with her  
She rolled over and slowly sat up

Kyo went to work  
Shigure rolled over on his back slowly opening his eyes “How are you feeling  
"I'm okay, I think" she said  
Hatori smiled at her. "How do you feel?"

“ just really tired.”  
He places a hand on her forehead “ doesn’t feel like you have a fever anymore so that’s good.”  
"Yes, how are my boys? Okay?"  
"Rest now" he said and kissed her stomach

“ we’re good, I ended up staying up rather late last night finishing up a book. This puppy never left your side.”  
"I love you both so much" she said softly.

“ we love you too. How does your stomach feel?”  
"It's a little better"

“Is there anything special I can make you for breakfast?"

"Rice, plain" she said petting Tenshi.

He licked her hand and ran downstairs ahead of Shigure

He slowly gets out of bed and makes his way downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and starts preparing the rice, while it was cooking he fed the dog

She got up and slowly came downstairs. "Baby are you feeling okay? If I got you sick I'm sorry"

Hatori texted Shigure. "How are you feeling?"

“No I’m OK just a bit tired.” 

The puppy gets done eating and goes to go outside to go to the bathroom. 

Shigure picks up his phone “Just a bit tired, I stayed up late last night trying to finish a book.”

"How's Haya?"

Haya smiled at him

“Her fever broke and she’s able to eat rice, hopefully I’m making it for her right now"

"Good, keep me posted" he said. "Do you want anything?"

“Just a few more hours of sleep lol” He replied and set his phone down

"Feed your wife first" he told him he then looked at Tohru. "Anything for you baby?"

“I am a little hungry, did Kyo make anything I am able to eat you think?”

“Do you just want the rice in a bowl or do you want it in a couple of rice balls?” Shigure asked

"Yes, he did I'll go check the microwave"

"Rice balls please"

He makes three rice balls for her and takes them to the table

“Thank you.”

"Thank you" she said

He went to the kitchen. "Here we go" he said smiling

“You’re welcome, do you mind if I go get a few more hours asleep?”

She sits up slowly “Thanks.”

"No, I don't mind at all, sleep well"

He helped her up. "Alright, baby"

“ if you take the puppy out for a walk please take your phone with you and be careful.” He kisses her on the forehead gently and makes his way upstairs

“I can understand why I’m tired, the babies basically sucking up all my energy but what causes morning sickness

“Okay baby” she said

“Yeah, you can do schooling online now”

She sighs “ I know, I really don’t want to sit in front of a computer all day though”

“I know, maybe a couple of hours... I can to the dean”

“We'll figure something out. Most of the teachers seem to know my situation they said as long as I turn in my assignments on time and I’m actually learning some thing they don’t care how I do my schooling

“Well if you’re not feeling good in the mornings then stay here and go online if you feel better in the afternoon go to school” he told her

Haya ate some plain rice and kept it down

“That’s a good idea I think I’ll do that.” She smiles

He smiled at her. “How do you feel now?”

“ A bit better now that I ate. Should I continue to stay home for the day or do you think I would be OK finishing out the rest of my school day.

“You can go baby, I will take you”

She smiles and kisses him. She then stands up and grabs her bag

He kissed her back. “Ready?”

She nods And they leave the house getting into the car

He drives her to school

Once they get to the school she leans over and kisses him “ I love you.”

“I love you too baby"

She gets out of the car and makes her way into the building. She saw what time it was on a clock that was on the wall and went to her second class

He smiled and drove home

She walks into the classroom and takes her seat. Yuki Would smile, he was glad to see her back in the classroom so soon.

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit better. I’m hoping this sickness doesn’t last too long every morning..”

“Well I am sure you and Hatori have a plan”

“Yes we do. Did I miss anything in the first class?

“No, not really...it was boring and my fan club started up, and now it’s King Yuki....”

“Oh King Yuki? Well I suppose I can’t refuse whatever the king wants.” She giggles a bit teasing him  
He blushed

“Sorry I’ll stop.” She said as they worked on their assignment  
“It’s fine” he told her.

The rest of the day would end up flying by. Tohru Was in her last class of the day catching up on some last minute notetaking

Hatori picked them up at the end of the day

Tohru sat in the car. “How was your day hun” Tohru asked  
“It was good, baby”

“That’s good.”

Kyo Was already back at home

“Call Kyo and tell him to be ready, we are going out to eat”

Yuki texts Kyo telling him to be ready.

Kyo Would step out shutting the door behind him and locking it and waited for them

Hatori drove up a few moments later

“Where are we going Hatori?”

“Wherever you and Tohru want”

Kyo gets in the car. “ why don’t we let Prince Yuki decide oh, I’m sorry I mean King Yuki.” Tohru Giggles knowing he was probably going to end up punishing her at one point for it

“King Yuki?” Hatori asked 

“I don’t care....Yakisoba”

“Who’s fan girls end up going to our college they start a fan club for him again now instead of Prince Yuki it’s King Yuki. I don’t mean to laugh about it but it’s just so cute.”

“You better be careful, he might end up jumping you one of these days in school” Kyo said

“I have already told her that”

Tohru blushes “Ok I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

“It’s fine” Yuki said 

Hatori pull up to the restaurant

All of them get out of the car and walk inside. They were seated by a window

The waitress came and took their drink order.

"Why are we doing this Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I was going to do it yesterday but we got busy and I have something for you and Tohru at home, to celebrate the first day at school"

“Aww,” she smiles

“I think it’s nice that we’re all out on a date together” Kyo said

"Yes it is" Hatori said looking over the menu

Haya was watching TV and having some more rice

Tohru looks at the menu as well

Soon Shigure Comes back downstairs and sits next to her

"Hi" she said leaning into him. "How was your nap?"

Yuki and Kyo look over the menu as well

“Wonderful. How are you feeling?”

“Hmmm think I’ll get the noodles.” Tohru said

“I’m getting shrimp.” Kyo said

"Better, I had the rice you made me earlier, 7up, crackers, and now more rice and water of course, fed and pottied Tenshi and now we're cuddling on the couch watching TV...I had a lot of time to think while sitting here" she said

"I think I'll do the Tonkatsu" Hatori said.

"You can eat that much?" Yuki asked settling on the Yakisoba dish

“Oh? What were you thinking about?”

The waitress brings them their drink orders and take their food orders

"Adopting a baby" she said softly. "I want to have the baby and the puppy grow up together"

“Oh, Yes that does sound wonderful. When you’re back to feeling 100% better we will get on that

She smiled at him

A few moments later their food would arrive

They thanked the waitress

Tohru starts eating. “It’s really good.”

Hatori smiles and started to eat

“Thank you.” She said

“Ya thanks” Kyo said

"Thank you Hatori" Yuki said eating

"You're all welcome...so Tohru and I came up with a plan for her morning sickness"

“Oh? And what would that be” Kyo asked

"She'll stay home until it passes then she'll meet up with Yuki at school"

“That’s a good plan, her first class isn’t really necessary as it is. Since she already has experience at the hospital she can use that experience towards that first class” Yuki said

"Yeah, the perks of knowing a doctor" he said

The three of them nod at the same time

He finished eating and sat back

Tohru gets done eating as well along with the two boys

"Would you like dessert?" he asked her and the boys

“No, I am trying not to eat anything with too much sugar” Tohru said

“Is sugar bad for the baby?.” Kyo asked

"A lot of sugar is but little bits here and there are okay, we don't eat out often, so a treat is okay"

“Anything chocolate sounds good to me” Kyo said

"Tohru would you like to split a dessert with me?" Hatori asked. "Yuki?"

"Hmm, no I'm good thanks"

“Well, I guess I can have a little bit.” Tohru said

"How about we get a piece of pie?" he asked calling the waitress over. "Two chocolate cream pies and three forks"

She nodded and went to get dessert

Tohru and kyo smiles

The waitress came back with the pies the biggest piece went to Kyo and the smallest to Hatori and Tohru.

Tohru takes a bite “It’s really good, kind of a bit rich but good

Hatori took a bite. "Mmm agreed" he said setting the fork down

“It’s either the type of chocolate they used or the type of cream they used.” Kyo said

"Yeah, you should go to culinary school"

“I guess I learn a few things from working at the kitchen at the hospital. I still think tohru Can cook better than I can

"Yes, can cook better than all of us"

“Huh no no, I think your guys cooking is better than mine.” Tohru said it taking another bite of the pie

Hatori tipped her chin up and kissed her. "You're cooking is way better" he said softly hearing the girls sigh in disappointment

Tohru blushes. “Well, if you say so. Thank you.”

He whispers in her ear. "When you're dong with your homework I'm going to have you"

Her face turns more red and kyo laughs a bit “Have you guys noticed whenever we bring that subject up her face goes bright red

"Yes, I have noticed and it's cute on her" Hatori said

"Agreed"

Once their dessert was finished and they paid the check they all get back in the car

Hatori drove home. "Hmm, Tohru...before you start your homework I want you to come upstairs with me" he said pulling into the driveway

“Oh sounds like somebody can’t wait.” Kyo said as he got out of the car. 

Tohru nods And gets out of the car and head in the house and upstairs

Hatori smirked and went in and upstairs. He had picked up a pair of vibrating panties for Tohru. "Take off the panties you have and put these on" he told her

She looked at them for a moment “Um, ok.” She said taking them off and puts the other ones on

"Good" he said turning them on to low as he kissed her

“Hmmmm, how long do I...have to wear these?”

"Mmm, I want to see how long you can concentrate on your homework, you'll never know when I'll do this, if it gets to much, come see me" he instructed. "Now go do your homework"

She blushes and nods. She then goes downstairs and sits at the table. She pulled her homework out of her bag

Hatori smirked and started to read a book, after he started he pushed the button

She shivers and Starts to work on one of her assignments

Yuki watched her

After a bit he turned it up a little

She bites her lip a bit and Tries to focus on her homework  
Yuki looked up watching her again. "Is something wrong Miss Tohru?" he asked

“N-no. I-I’m ok.” Her pussy was already wet

"Okay" he said going back to his homework and his first writing assignment.  
He turned it up higher, knowing it wouldn't be much longer before she came upstairs

She could feel the vibration on her clit, it took everything she had not to moan. She gets up and goes to find Hatori

Hatori was reading and had gotten far in his book when she came in. "Is something wrong my dear?" he asked

“Please, can I take them off?” Her legs were shaking

He stood up and laid her on the bed and took them off of her. "You're so wet"

She blushes “I couldn’t help it.”

"It's okay" he said opening her legs. "Mmm"

She opens her legs, her pussy dripping wet.

"Oooh, so wet...mmm suck me" he told her

She sits up and gets on her knees, The dress she was still wearing covers her back up from falling back down when it was pushed up. She unzips his pants and pulls his cock out and starts licking the head

"Mmm, so good"

She starts sucking the head

He held her hair as she did so. "Ohh...." he moaned

She goes a bit deeper

He stuck his hand down the front of her dress and pinched her nipples

“Mmmm.” She moans and goes a bit faster

"Lay down on your side" he told her. "And lift your leg, back sure your back is towards me"

She stops and did what she was told

He got undressed and slid into her. "Oh god...."

“Ahhhh.” She moans softly

He moved her leg to his hip and moved in her

“Ahhhh mmm yes you feel so good.” She moans softly

"So do you..." he said fondling her boobs

She keeps moaning loving the way it felt. Why was she so horny All of a sudden

He laid her on her back and put her legs on his shoulders and went deeper in her. "Oh Tohru...."

“Ahhh please Ahh don’t stop"

He continued to pounded her pussy

“Ahhh I’m getting close.” She starts to rub her clit.

"Mmm, cum for me baby, cum all over my cock"

Her pussy throbs and she arches her back as she came

"Mmmm" he said continuing to move in her

Her body twitching “Ahhh ahhhh.”

He continued to move in her, knowing how sensitive she was

She grips she sheet “Ahhh, ahhhmmmaa.”

"Oh god Tohru....." said trying not to go to fast and hurt her and smacks her ass.

“Ahhhh hatori Hmmmmma please cum for me.”

He pounded her harder and came in her

Her entire body was shaking and she was breathing hard

He kissed her as he slowed down a and eventually stopped

“Th-that was... intense.” She said in between breaths

“Yes, it was” he said kissing her softly 

“You almost made me cum twice.” She smiles

“That was the point, you have to cum again”

“ No I’m OK, once is just fine.” She smiles

He looked at her. “I said twice”

“But Hatori, I’m still really sensitive.”

“I know” he said pulling out and sticking a finger in

“Huh hmmm, why do I need to cum twice"

He continued to finger her. “I want you too...”

“Ahh Hmm ok.”

He pinched her nipples as well

“Ahhhh.” She blushes

“Cum for me baby, all over my fingers”

“Hmmmaaa can you go, deeper?”

He goes on deeper

She grips the sheets and cums again

He kissed her. “Good girl”

“Is husband happy now?” She smiles

“Very happy, thank you"

“Good, I need to finish my homework. Do you need anything?”

“One more kiss, and I will let you go”

She leans over and kisses him

Shigure texted hatori telling him that haya Was up for adopting a baby

"That would be great for you all, how is she feeling?"

She goes back downstairs to finish her homework

“She’s starting to feel better. I told her when she feels 100% better we will start looking into the process of adopting

"Good, how are you feeling?" he asked

Yuki looked up at her. "Better now?"

“ Yes much better, it was a bit intense though.”

“I’m doing OK, just trying to balance a career and a family

"Good, that's good, twice?" Yuki asked.

"Well you are doing good" Hatori said  
14:45

She blushes and nods

“You’re cute when you blush@

“I mean I’ve done it a lot so far and it’s still kind of embarrassing

“Why?” He asked. “Why is it embarrassing?”

Haya put his arm around her

“It’s hard to explain.”

“It’s because of how innocent she looks. We’ve all seen her as innocent little Tohru but ever since she started having sex now we just see her as our innocent little lover.” Kyo said

“Ah I see” Yuki said “Maybe we should get Hatori down here and we all have Miss Tohru”

“Huh um Yuki we have homework to finish.” She said as she was still somewhat sensitive

“Mmm, I’ve finished most of it, I have one assignment due in two weeks, what do you think Kyo”

“I wouldn’t mind a little sexual torture,” Kyo smiles.

“Huh what’s that?” Tohru asked

“After someone cums you keep playing with them, it’s kind of what Hatori did to you already upstairs.”

Hatori came down shirtless. “Did I hear my name?”

“Yuki is in the mood for an orgy.”

Tohru Was blushing as she continued to work on her homework

“Sure, sounds fun”

“Can we adopt a little girl?”

“Oh yes, it’s a long process, I’m going to see if one of the family members knows where to start.”

Tohru just keeps working.

“Oh looks like Tohru's not for it

Hatori came over to her and kissed her neck. "You be a good girl and do as we say baby"

She nodded. "Let's look it up"

She blushes

“Are you afraid Tohru?” Kyo asked as he crawled underneath the table and lifted up her dress, he then started licking her pussy

“Huh hmmmaa.” She jumps a bit

“Yes let’s.” He said taking her hand and gently take her over to the computer

She followed him to the computer

"Well then, Yuki on one side, I'll be on the other and our darling girl here can suck us both as Kyo eats her pussy"

“Ahhh but...”

“But? Oh dear Tohru don’t backtalk us, or daddy will have to punish you.” Yuki smiles

"Oh yes, be a good girl"

“Hmmm well ok.”

Kyo comes out from under the table and stands up “Come see what I did.” He said taking her hand And leads her down into the basement, hoping the other two boys would follow him.

They both followed them

She looked up how to start the adoption process

Kyo leads then into the basement and unlocked the door with a key. He opens the door and walks in. In the room there was a bunch of sex toys, whips, chains, pretty much everything you could think of.

“Tohru looks at everything. “Wh-what is all this?”

“This is why I have been broke all month, I spent my paychecks building this room.” Kyo said

"Oh, let's see, this is the fifty shades room"

Tohru backs up a bit. “Don’t be scared Tohru, we won’t hurt you.” Kyo said

"Not at all" Hatori said holding her close to him. "It's okay"

“But don’t whips hurt?”

He grabbed one and let her look at it. "This looks great Kyo, only if you use it to the full effect otherwise if you have a partner who knows what they are doing"

She looks at it “well, um ok.”

“Thank you, but actually this is my wedding gift do you guys.” Kyo said

"Oh...thank you" Hatori said smiling

He took it and smacked her ass lightly with the whip

Tohru blushes as kyo takes off her dress.

"You are so beautiful" Hatori said softly. "Okay so what would you like to do to her?"

“Everything.” Kyo said as he pulls her to a chair. He bends her over it and ties up her hands to the chair. “Don’t be scared Tohru I promise you will be OK.”

"Yes you will be safe" Hatori promised

Kyo and Yuki strip

Hatori dropped his pants

Kyo bends down and starts eating her out again 

“Huh hmmmmaa.”

Hatori used the whip to smack her ass

She jumps a bit. Yuki gets in front of her light pushing his dick in her mouth “Hmm good girl.”

"That's right Tohru take Yuki nice and deep" Hatori said smacking her ass again with the whip, but not to hard

“Mmmmm.” 

“Oh god she’s dripping wet.” Kyo said

"Yes she is" Hatori said. "Mmm, I think we should do pussy and ass fucking"

Kyo unties her hands and Yuki pulls out of her mouth. He then leads her to the bed. “What hole do you guys want?” Kyo asked

"You guys pick, I will take what is left" Hatori said.

“I want her ass.” Yuki said

“I’ll take her pussy, I could last a bit longer.” Kyo said

"Good, I get her mouth" he said. "On your back Kyo....are you ready baby?"

“Um, well no one has done my ass in a while I’m afraid it will hurt again.”

"Go slow Yuki, don't hurt our queen"

“Queen?” She asked 

Kyo takes her hand. “We all love you very much Tohru.”

"Yes queen" he said kissing her softly. "Get on Kyo"

"I'll be as gentle as I can"

She nods and slides down on Kyo “Hmmmm please not to hard.”

Yuki pushed in easily and slowly

“Ahh hmmm.” Kyo holds her hand 

"Good girl, relax" Yuki said petting her hair softly.

He was enjoying having her like this, he wanted her more often, but would never say it to her or the others.


	46. Haru comes for a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsuharu comes over to stay the night. Little does he realize that in order to have Yuki he would need everyone's permission to have sex with Yuki

"Open up" Hatori said softly

She opens her mouth feeling Yuki go all the way in

Hatori put his cock in her mouth. "Good gir" he said softly

Yuki went slowly with her at first

Kyo starts to move as well “Hmm tohru you feel so good.”

"Go ahead Tohru, start sucking" he said smacking her ass lightly with the whip

“Mmm” she starts to suck him

Hatori moans and holds her hair with one had while every so often smacking her lightly with the whip

“Hmmmm your still so tight Tohru.”

“Mmm mmmm.”

Hatori moved just a bit to make her take him deeper

Yuki continued to go slow until she felt he was comfortable enough with going faster and smacked her ass hard

“Mmmmmm mmmmmm.” She moans

“Ahh such a good girl.” Kyo said

Hatori moves his hips a bit more. "Use your tongue Tohru...Kyo pinch her nipples" Hatori told him

Yuki smacked her ass again as he continued to pound her ass

Tohru starts using her tongue while Kyo pinches her nipples “mmm mmm mmm.”

Yuki leans over a bit and pounds her ass more as his hand explores Kyo's chest

Kyo could feel her pussy throbbing “Ah, I think she’s ready to cum.” Kyo said

"That would make three, are you both ready to cum?"

"Almost" Yuki said

Hatori looked at Kyo. "Keep going baby" he said smacking her ass lightly again with the whip

She arches her back a little bit cumming, “Hmmmm mmmmmm!!!”

“Ahh oh god.” Kyo cums deep inside her

Yuki cums in her ass hard

Hatori pulls out of her mouth. "Did you cum Tohru?"

“Ahhh, I-I did.” She moans feeling both boys cum in her

"Mmm" he said kissing her more "I love you"

Haya read up on the adoption process. "Shigure, how little do we want the baby?" she asked him. "New born? Or a year?"

“Did you cum Hatori?” Yuki asked pulling out of Tohru's ass.

“That’s up to you hon.”

"No, but I'm alright" he said

"You have a say in this too, it's not going to be just mine"

“Then how about we do a one year old.”

“I don’t think that’s fair, do you want us to finish you?.” Yuki asked

"I'm fine" he promised them

"Sure, let's do that" she said smiling and pulling up an application they could do online"

“That’s not fair, how come I have to come three times and you only came twice tonight.” Tohru said as she got off Kyo and sat on the bed

"Mmm because I had already cum once today and twice with you makes three"

“Well ok. Well if we’re done, I probably need a shower and I really need to finish the homework.”

He kissed her softly and picked her and carried her upstairs

Yuki and kyo get dressed

“Can I join you?” Hatori asked

“Yes.” She smiles

He carried her into their room. “Shigure and Haya adopted a puppy and they are thinking of adopting a baby

“Oh That will be good for them I wonder if they are you will be getting a boy or a girl

“I guess we will find out”

She smiles getting in the shower

He got in behind her

She bends over to turn the water on

He sits on the edge. “Turn around” he said softly

“Ok.” She said turning around.

“Damn this application takes a long time doesn’t it

He kissed her belly. “Hello my little ones”

“Yes it does, but it will be worth it”

She smiles down at him.

“I love you Tohru, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“I love you to and just a little but I’m ok.”

“I wasn’t trying too...forgive me” he said laying his head on her stomach

“No it’s OK, if it was too much I would have told you

He nodded. "Take your shower, I'll wait until you're done"

She takes her shower making sure to wash her body and her hair.

He watches her and smiles. "You're so beautiful"

“Thank you.” She smiles “ can you wash my back for me?”

"Of course" he said washing her back gently

“Thank you. Do you need me to wash yours?

"Sure" he said smiling. "And you're welcome"

She turns around to let the water wash off the soap on her back and starts washing his

He smiled at her

She reaches around and washes his chest as well

"Mmm" he said softly

Haya looked up at him. "This is going to take a long time"

“I’ll make us some tea do we want any snacks as well?”

"Surprise me, can you feed our baby?"

“Yes.” He said as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He started the tea and then started to feed the puppy

She eventually finished up her section of the application

The puppy gets done eating and makes his way back into the living room.

She was stretching. "You're turn baby"

He brings the cups of tea into the living room and sits down “ guess I don’t have time to make the snacks.”

Tohru Gets out of the shower and wraps towel around her self

"I'll make some" she said kissing his cheek

Hatori followed her out of the shower

She looks over at the clock when she walked into the bedroom and sighs. “ it’s late and I still have homework to finish.” She said as she started putting on her pajamas

"It's okay, why not rest and do it in the morning?" he asked

“ I guess I can try and do a little bit before breakfast, I know I’ll just wake up a bit earlier.”

"Of course" he said wrapping his arms around her

She smiles and hugs him back “ I still can’t believe Kyo Made that room

"Me either, we don't have to use it often" he said

“ We can if you want, it’s just a bit frightening as all.”

"It's okay, it's not really meant to be I don't think, that's what I was doing at the old place" he told her.

“I’m sure if I really want more information about it I can just ask Shigure.”

"Yeah you could, take a half hour to do some more homework, I'll stay up with you" he told her. "Come on"

Haya made some snacks for them, she was very nervous about getting a baby

The two of them go back downstairs and into the dining room

Shigure Was filling out his part of the application

He sat at the table with her and read the paper

About a half hour later she was able to finish all her homework

"Ready to go bed baby?"

She puts everything back in her bag “Yes.”

"Good" he said smiling at her and locking up the house. "Want a piggy back?"

She smiles and gets on his back “Yes please

He smiled more and carried her upstairs on his back and laid her down gently on the bed before laying next to her. "I love you so much"

“I love you too.” She said getting under the covers

He covered her up and pulled her close to him

Haya came back with the snacks for Shigure

Tohru soon falls asleep.

“Thank you.” He said as he took a bite of one of the snacks

“You’re welcome”

Hatori falls asleep as well

The rest of the week seems to fly by. It was now Friday, during lunchtime. Tohru was sitting in her classroom eating her lunch with Yuki. “Is Haru coming over tonight?”

Shigure was out checking the mail, he seemed to receive a interesting letter and brought it into the house

Haya was at work

Tenshi looked sad as she wasn’t there

“Yes, I think Hatori is going to get him so he doesn’t get lost again”

“Don’t worry puppy, mama will be home later.” He puts the letter on the counter so they could read it together

“That’s nice of him. I’ll cook something special since he’s coming over, any suggestions?”

He waited by the door

“Well Haru isn’t to picky, as long as there are no leeks and chives Kyo will eat it”

Haya had a break and texted Shigure. “Hey baby, will be getting off here in a couple of hours, love you...see my boys later”

“Well since there’s going to be five of us tonight maybe I’ll just make a nice stew, it’s a bit chilly out so I think it’ll be perfect.”

“We have a very interesting letter here, I have an opened it yet I am waiting for you. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Shigure replied

“Yes that would be perfect” he said 

Hatori went to pick up Haru

The rest of the day flew by and Haya came home picking up Tenshi and kissing Shigure. “Hello handsome” she said to Shigure

“Hey baby how was work?”

Tohru and Yuki Had walked home together. She walks into the house and go straight to the kitchen to get working on dinner

“It was good, where’s that letter?”

Yuki went to change clothes

“Hey Yuki” Haru said

Hatori came up behind her. “Welcome home”

He grabs the letter and hands it to her “It’s from the adoption agency.”

“Hey Haru, how was your day?” 

“Thank you,” She turns around and kisses him and then goes in the refrigerator to get the meat and vegetables

She took and set Tenshi down before opening it. “I’m so nervous Shigure...”

“Do you want help?”

Haru pushed him against the wall and kissed him

“Me too, do you want me to open it?” 

“No I got this, I don’t have to do any homework this weekend so that makes me happy.”

Yuki blushes and pushes him back a bit “ what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Good to know, call me if you need anything”

“Yes please..”

“Yes but I thought you were going out with Rin.”

“OK I will.”

He takes the letter and opens it. He reads it through and gets a big smile on his face “ we were approved.”

“Yay!!!” She said hugging him. “Oh that’s great!!! Now what?”

“I am but I like you too Yuki”

Hatori sat out on the back porch reading

“Well according to the letter we go down to the place when we’re ready to adopt, we should probably get our room ready first.”

“Haru, we are both in a relationship, I don’t mind being with you or anything as long as it’s OK with both of our significant others.”

Kyo Was doing some training in the backyard

“Do you want me to call Rin?”

“Yes let’s get the room ready, I am off Tuesday and Wednesday this week, also let’s order out”

“Yes.” Yuki said

“I’ll ask Momiji and kisa to come over and help us.” He ordered them some food and then would text the two kids

He calls Rin

Kisa texted back. “Sure Shii-Chan”

“Did we want to get started tonight or should we wait till Tuesday?”

“Hey what’s up.” Rin answered

“Do you mind if I have sex with Yuki?”

“Tonight” she told him

“With Yuki? As long as it’s just him it’s fine, you have to make sure it’s OK with whoever he’s dating though I don’t need the annoyance of them tracking me down because you made Yuki cheat on them.” 

He texted the two kids telling them to come over tonight just they could

“I will go pick up kisa and be over there in a minute.” Momiji reply’s

"Yes dear" Haru said

"Do we need to bring anything?" Kisa texted

Haya smiled and looked at the menu. "Make sure to tell them we are ordering out, can we use that room at the top of the stairs?"

“Good, enjoy your stay with Yuki, love you.”

“Why don’t you bring stuff to sleepover I’ll walk you both home sometime tomorrow.”

“Yes, that was Tohru's room when she stayed here.”

"Love you too dear" he said. "She said yes, now you have to ask Tohru"

"Okay sure" Kisa said

"Good, meet you up there"

“Don’t judge me but I have to ask more than just her. Come on.” He said as they walked out of the room and headed downstairs and goes into the kitchen 

Shigure Orders enough food for everybody

He follows him.

Hatori had just fallen asleep in his chair

“Um, Miss Tohru we would like to ask you something.” 

Tohru turns around and looks at them “Yes?”

“Well Haru was wondering if he could fall around with me tonight.”

“Oh, well of course, thank you for asking me first.”

Kyo Had it taken off his shirt because he was running around and was extremely sweaty.

Haru smiled. "Something smells good" he said

Kisa waited for Momiji

Momiji Picked her up from her house and they start making their way to Shigure house.

“I am making stew for us tonight.” Tohru said

Kyo walks up to the porch in the backyard and lightly taps Hatori's shoulder

He opened his eyes. "Hmm, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" he said and put his legs down.

"Sounds good" Haru said

“Why don’t you go take a nap or something.” Kyo said

“All right let’s go ask Kyo and Hatori.” Yuki said

"I did, here on the porch" he said getting up and going inside. "Did I hear my name?"

Yuki and haru walk over to them. “Yes, I need to ask you something. Haru wants to know if he and I can fool around tonight.”

"Shouldn't Haru be the one asking? Since he is wanting you?"

"Come on Hatori...I'll be nice to Yuki, I won't be rough"

"Haru, I don't care if you two fool around and have sex, it's Kyo that you should be asking"

Yuki rubs the back of his head. “Yeah... Kyo might be a bit harder to convince.”

"Yeah he might be, and try not to bring Black Haru out okay? You destroy my house you're in big trouble"

The two boys walk outside. Kyo was drinking some water

"Kyo...I have a question, everyone else said yes, so I hope you say yes" Haru said.

Haya was up in the room where the crib already was and looked really confused. "Shigure, why is there a crib and toys in here already?"

“Oh? What would that be?” Kyo asked

“Hatori give it to us just in case we wanted to adopt a kid.”

Soon Momiji and Kisa Showed up

"Oh, okay" she said moving things to the center of the room

"Well, I want to fool around with Yuki tonight, and we need your permission" he said

Kisa knocked on the door.

Shigure opens the door. “Hey thanks for comeing.” He lets them in

“Hmmmm. I see, is this a one time thing?”

“You’re welcome, do we get to meet your wife?” Kisa asked

Tenshi came down to investigate the new comers to the house

“I guess” Haru said

“Yes please follow me this way.” They head upstairs “Haya, let me introduce you to Kisa and Momiji.”

“You guess? You don’t sound so sure.”

“I don’t know if this is going to be a one time thing”

Haya turned and looked at them and smiled. “Hello” she said bowing

Kisa bowed as well

He sighs “Hmmm fine but if it gets too serious I’m cutting it off, we don’t really need you stealing Yuki away from us.”

“Hi nice to meet you.” Momiji said

He nodded. 'Though you stole him from me first' he thought to himself

“Same, you two are cute”

“Thank you, so did we want paint or wallpaper.”

“As long as you understand that then it’s fine

“What do you think babe?”

“Sure” he said heeding Hatori’s warning

“Let’s do paint.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?.” Kisa asked

“We a going to adopt a girl”

“Sure, soft colors”

“Then how about we paint this room pink.” Kisa said

Kyo walks up to Yuki, be a good boy.” He said kissing him then Walks inside to go take a shower

Haru watched him kiss Yuki. “Do you love him?” He asked

“Sure pink sounds good” Haya said

The puppy sat pouting

“Oh no, someone didn’t get any attention.” He said looking over at the dog

Kisa and Momiji start to pet it

Tenshi was enjoying the extra attention he was getting.

Haya smiled. “We just got him not to long ago” she said. “His name is Tenshi”

“Yes I do, I love all of them.”

“He’s so cute.” Kisa said

“I meant Kyo” he said

“Thank you”

“Yes I do.”

“I’ll go get The paint here’s some money for when the food gets here do we need anything else while I’m out?"

“Um diapers, bottles?”

Shigure nods and leaves.

“Why do you ask?” Yuki asked walking inside

“Nothing” he said going inside with him

“So..Momiji was it?” She asked

“Yup that’s me.” He smiles

Yuki takes him to his room and shuts the door “Are you sure it’s nothing?

“Yes, I’m fine” he said following him

“What grade you in?”

“I’m in my senior year of high school.”

“All right if you say so, we got the go ahead from everyone

He nodded. “After we eat” he said

“That’s great, what about you Kisa? Right?”

“Sounds good. So how have you been?”

“Yup I’m in freshman year of high school.”

“That’s good”

“Been good, Rin is trying to get me to go to college”

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go?”

“Not really, school was bad enough when Akito forced it”

“Then what did you want to do after graduating

“I don’t know”

“Well I’m sure you’ll figure something out

He nodded

Hatori set the table for Tohru

“Do you know if you ever have something on your mind you can talk to me about it right.”

Tohru was just finishing up dinner. Kyo comes downstairs and when he walks past hatori he smacks his ass then sits down

“Yeah, I know” he said

He turns and smiles at him before kissing him

“Good.” He takes his hand and leaves him downstairs where tohru Just set the food on the table

Haru blushed

Tohru serve them each a bowl of stew “ OK dig in.”

“Thank you.” Kyo and Yuki said

“Thanks” Haru said

“Thank you baby”

“You’re welcome. So haru, how’s school going?.”

"Oh it's fine, Rin is trying to get me to go to college"

“Oh, from the way you put it makes it sound like you don’t want to go. I can understand how frustrating school can be, college can be fun to especially if you pick something to study that you are very interested in it could even be like a hobby or something.”

"I don't know what I want to do, I don't really have any hobbies"

“What about martial arts, are you still studying that?”

"Yeah I still do it, but it's not something I wanna study or pursue for the rest of my life"

“Well once you graduate you could always take a year off, you never know you might find something you’re passionate about.”

"That's true I could"

“So try not to stress about it too much just enjoy your senior year.”

He nodded.

Hatori looked at him and stayed quiet.

Haya and the kids talked and when dinner arrived she paid for it

Soon he comes back with everything and starts carrying it upstairs. “Perfect timing then dinner is here.” He smiles

Tohru gets done eating and goes to do the dishes in the kitchen

Haru finishes and helps her.

Yuki and Hatori finish up and take their dishes in

"Welcome home baby"

“Sorry took me so long every place was really crowded”

“Thank you guys, I don’t need help go on shoe shoe out out.” Tohru said Playfully

"It's okay Shigure, I was just getting to know Momiji and Kisa"

Hatori hugged her from behind

Tohru blushes

Yuki and haru go back up to his room 

“Oh how wonderful.” He said handing everyone their dinners

"Thank you" Kisa said happily

"Thank you for dinner baby"

“You’re welcome, did you have some thing on your mind, I noticed earlier you were just kind of staring at Haru"

“You’re welcome.” Shigure said

"It's not what's on my mind, it's what's on his, he doesn't seem happy all of a sudden"

“I noticed that too, I’m sure Yuki will get it out of him.”

“All right what’s wrong, and if you say nothing I’m gonna send you through the wall.” Yuki said sitting on his bed

He nodded.

"And Hatori will be mad at you, I'm fine really" he said softly

“They could all see it, what’s bothering you.” He grabs his hand

He leaned into him. "Yuki..." he said softly. "Why do you love Kyo? When I've been here the whole time waiting for you...."

“Haru... these feelings are just recent, if anything I have much stronger feelings for that beautiful woman downstairs, but with Kyo, I don’t know. It just seems we all have this deep love connection for each other and it all has to do with Tohru. You know I care for you deeply, aren’t you happy with Rin?”

"You know our relationship is off and on, it's always been that way" he told him. "I didn't think you would loved her like that"

“Of course I love her, she’s helped me through a lot. Granted you did too it’s just... it’s hard to explain”

He sighed. "Okay...."

“I’m sorry Haru, I am.” he looks up at him

"It's okay..." he said. "Do you mind if we don't do anything tonight? I'm tired" he said softly

“Oh, um sure.” He stands up. “ i’ll go get us some water.” He walks out of the room and goes downstairs. He goes up to Hatori and Tohru and tells them what happened

"Ah, I thought so, he's in very much in love with you, he wanted to be with you"

“I see, but I’m already in a relationship, I don’t really want to leave it either, at the same time I don’t want to hurt him anymore than I already have.”

"You need to let him down easy then, he loves you, you need to tell him your feelings, before it gets worse"

“I told him I care for him deeply, I also told him that there’s this bond between me you Kyo and tohru that can’t be broken,” he takes tohrus hand

"That's true there is, I guess I should take him home"

“Maybe I can try talking to him.” Tohru said

"Go ahead and try" Hatori said kissing her softly"

She goes upstairs and knocks on Yuki‘s bedroom door then opens it slightly “haru, can I come in?”

"Yes, you can" he said softly

She walks in the room and shuts the door behind her. She then walks over to him. “I’m sorry, Yuki told me everything, he’s worried about you. He cares for you so much and just wants you to be happy"

"I know, I still love him so much...."

“I know you do, I’m pretty sure deep down he loves you too. I told him he doesn’t have to be in this relationship with me, I want him to be happy as well, however he refuses to leave I guess that makes him happy that he’s in this relationship with me and everyone else. It’s hard, I didn’t mean to have type of thing happen but you know how stubborn Yuki can be. Anyway sorry I’m rambling"

"It's okay, can Hari take me home? I just changed my mind about being here"

“Huh, Haru, yes he can. Are you sure you don’t want to stay the night, we can play board games watch movies I’ll make popcorn it’ll be fun.”

"I'm sure, I'm good"

“If you ever need someone to talk to you call us OK.” 

Yuki sighs and looks at Hatori, “He wants you to take him home.”

"I can do that" he said

"I will, thanks for dinner it was good" he told her bowing

"Well after we eat we'll start on the room" Haya said

“I bought some other colors besides pink just in case the kids want to make flowers or something” Shigure said.

Tohru opens up the door “You’re welcome.” 

Yuki walks up to him “ do you want me to take you home with hatori?”

"No, stay here" he told him not looking at him.

"Come on Haru, let's go"

"Great" she said smiling.

Tenshi slept by her side.

"He seems like he's your baby Haya" Kisa said. 

"Yes, he is, we found him in a shelter and he was to little to be away from his mom so we adopted him, he's a good boy" she said

“Ok...” Yuki said “ text me sometime, I miss talking to you.”

“Yes let’s just hope he doesn’t tear up the house when he gets in the biting phase

"Yeah, same" he said walking out the door.

Hatori followed him out.

Yuki watched them get in the car and leave, he noticed Haru didn't look at him at all and sighed before looking at Tohru

“I’m sorry.” It was all she could say

He hugged her. "This isn't your fault, don't think that" he told her softly. "I'm sure Momiji told him that we were in a relationship, the four of us"

“I know, I just don’t want you to feel like you need to be a part of this relationship, if you want to go out and date other people yes I’ll be sad because I love you but like I told Kyo, I can’t force you to stay”

"I don't want anyone else but the three of you, I didn't mean to hurt him, but he knew how I felt...he knew or should have known we're friends nothing more"

“There’s got to be something I can do you know me I just want everyone in the family to be happy.” She hugs him back

"I know, but this goes since before you Tohru" he said carrying her to the couch. "Okay so don't think this is your fault, the only thing that could get worse for him is if Rin broke up with him as well"

“I don’t think she would do that, do you? I mean they seemed happy at the wedding.”

"They have a on again off again relationship, I never know what Rin is thinking"

Everyone finished up and Haya started to feed Tenshi.

Kisa started painting some yellow flowers on the wall

“Well I told him if he ever needs to talk to somebody he can call us, I know her life was extremely difficult, she’s probably just afraid of hurting Haru.” She sighs

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to be a therapist for this family to get to the root of everyones problems, I started with Akito and now I'm going through Hatori's then Shigure's, then Aya's and on down, I'll eventually get to Kyo's"

“He still hasn’t told me everything about his past yet, I’m trying not to push him he’ll tell me when he’s ready. I need to stop stressing I don’t think it’s good for the baby.” She said even though she was still worried about Haru

"No, it's not good for the baby, I know he hated me, but you knew that already, from what he's told you, as you know Akito wasn't very nice to us, I still think she had hurt you somehow at the beach house....but you and Momiji are so tight lipped about it....but I'm not blaming either of you, I just know how she worked"

“Nothing, I’m not gonna tell you what happened to Momiji, i’ll let him tell you. But here’s what she did to me.” She said as she began to tell him what happened

He sighed. "I'm sorry she did that to you, and if I know her, she hit Momiji too...I don't have to really ask him, but all that counts is that you had a good time there with us"

“I had a wonderful time, we should definitely go back and do it again soon. We can invite the entire family it’ll be wonderful.” She said resting her head on his shoulder

"Yes, you're right we should, before the baby comes" he told her. "Have you talked to Haya lately?"

“No, I’ve been so busy with school I haven’t really had a chance. Last I heard they were planning to adopt a baby

"Oh good for them" he said smiling. "Tell me how you felt that day helping her with losing the baby...that couldn't have been easy for you"

“It took everything I had not to cry, I couldn’t imagine going through something like that

"You did amazing through that, I felt bad for Shigure though...watching her go through that, not remembering they created a child together....him remember that they did...he'll forever carry that with him"

“Don’t even get me started on that. I already know he wants to child yes adopting one is always good but it’s not the same. I am really surprised he hasn’t asked me to bear him a child.”

"I do not thing Haya will allow that, but you know he just might"

“Considering who he is it wouldn’t be surprising if he still craved me, however his wife just keeps it under control. He’s definitely changed Since he’s been married so that’s good. Speaking of kids I can’t wait to have yours one day

He smiled. "Who's baby do you want next?"

“I would be happy with either one, I guess it just depends on which one of you knocks me up first.” She smiles

"I would love to have you bear my child next"

“Do you want a boy or a girl?”

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy"

She smiles. “ I agree. I hope it’s a boy though, we can name him Yuki Junior” She giggles

"Junior for short" he said laughing

She cuddles up into him

"I love you"

“I love you too. I’m curious though were you really planning to do it with haru?”

"I would have let him have me if that's what you're asking, I wasn't going to deny him that"

“Well I suppose that answers my next question of who was going to be the dominant one in that.” She blushes

"He would have been, but I think something Hatori told him made him stop from going black"

“He was probably worried about his house getting destroyed, keep in mind it used to happen a lot over at Shigure

"Yeah, I remember so he probably told him he'd kick his ass or something if he did"

“Probably.” She said resting her head on his chest trying to get the image of the Yuki and Haru out of her head

"Does it excite you?" he asked her

Hatori dropped him off at home

“Maybe just a little bit.”

"Mmm, if you are willing I will have you now"

“Maybe tomorrow, I’m still a little sore from that one night in the play room as kyo likes to call it.”

"Alright, will you get me off then?" he asked her"

She blushes “what if hatori walks in.”

"If he did I bet you, he would eat you out" he told her. "Or would you be more comfortable in my room?" he asked her

Her face turns bright red “Huh um well.”

Hatori and Haru sat talking for a while before he took Haru in the house

“I guess we can go up to your room.” Tohru said

He stood up and picked her up and carried her upstairs

“You guys seem to like to Carrie me a lot

"Well I don't get to be with you as often as I like, so carrying you is a treat" he said setting her down on his bed

“If you want we can try to be together more often

"I would like that, be remember I will have you at school" he told her

She blushes, “I know. I’m just afraid someone will see us.”

"That's the thrill, knowing you could possibly get caught having sex in school, what are they going to do? Report us to Hatori?"

“They might, I don’t think they would expel us though

"Hatori would probably laugh at them, or punish both of us...just the thought of getting caught is making me hard...." he said.

“Yes I can tell.” She smiles

"Well come here and take care of it" he told her sitting on the bed

She walks over to him and kneels down in front of him. She unzipped his pants pulling out his cock And starts licking the head

"Mmm" He said pulling her hair back

"Oohh, baby...." he moaned and moved to her other nipple

Her nipples were now hard as she goes as deep as she could.

Momiji would start to paint some of the walls

"Tohru....I need you....I need to be in you...." Yuki moaned out

Shigure helped them.

Haya took Tenshi for a walk

She sits back and strips she then sits on his lap sliding down on him

"Mmm" he said holding her and scooted back on the bed. "Bounce Tohru" he told her as he played with her boobs

She slowly starts to bounce on him ”Ahhh”

"Good girl" he said leaning and take a breast in his mouth.

She wraps her arms around his head “ahhh Yuki, you feel so good

"So do you...." he said moving on to the next breast before leaning back again and scratched down her back lightly

She moves a bit faster “Ahh ahhh ahh

He sat up and leaned her back a bit making him go deeper in her. "Oh god...." he moaned. "Tohru....I'm going to cum...cume with me"

“Ahhh yes, Ahh yes Yuki.” She holds onto him

He went a little faster in and kissed her as he came hard and fast in her

She moans into the kiss and comes as well

He moved in her a little more before stopping. "Thank you baby" he said softly

“Anytime.” She smiles

He kissed her softly

She kisses him back

“I love you so much” he told her. “I could never be another relationship with anyone else, I am very much in love with you”

“Aww, I love you too, and I’m very happy you’re in this relationship with me

He smiled softly

“We should probably get dressed, hatori will be home soon

“Yeah probably” he said not moving very fast

He smiles “It seems like you don’t want to get dressed, do you want him to catch us?

“Ooh are you scared of getting caught? The worst he’ll do is spank us”

“Or he’ll make us go downstairs in that room,”

“You don’t like it do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it it’s just I’m still new to this kind of stuff. I actually planned to go talk to Shigure about some of it tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah? Careful he doesn’t jump your bones while his wife is out”

“Well his wife does work tomorrow, but I don’t think nothing will happen and if something does I know you guys will beat the crap out of him

“Yes we will”

Haya smiled softly as she came in

They had at least one and a half walls painted

Tenshi ran upstairs and barked telling Shigure all about his first walk

Kisa looked at Shigure. “Does she know?”

“No, she had her memory erased it’s a long story I’ll tell you guys about it on the walk home.”

Kisa nodded 

Haya came upstairs

“Sounds like the puppy had a good time.”

Tohru ended up falling asleep next to Yuki, the two of them still not dressed

Hatori came in and smiled covering them

“Yes he did”

“Good.” He smiles

Hatori kissed them both and went to see Kyo

Kyo was Sitting down in the living room watching some TV

“Hey” he said sitting down laying Kyo’s legs across his lap. “Haru got home safe”

“How’s he doing?”

“Very upset and so stressed he transformed”

He sighs. “ you might wanna keep that between you and me, I kind of overheard Yuki and tohru talking and once again she blames herself.”

“Why? She shouldn’t...it’s not her fault, I told Rin to call me if he doesn’t snap out of it”

“You know Tohru, once everyone in this family to be happy. I’m really surprise she didn’t say just come into our relationship it’ll be OK. At the same time however couldn’t really see her saying that

“Yeah, I don’t know how long Rin and Haru will last this time”

“You think the relationship is in trouble?

“It’s always in trouble”

He leans his head back, “ya..,” he sighs

“Haru is quite mad at you”

“I know he is, he’ll probably try to pick a fight with me. There’s nothing I can do about it though I’m not gonna give up Yuki.”

“He is to depressed to fight right now, kept saying you took Yuki from him”

“Well I definitely understand how that feels. But I don’t think I can make it up to him the same way you did with me

“True, Yuki isn’t going to give up either”

“And I have a feeling a one night stand might just make things worse

“Yeah, they might”

“Have any suggestions?

“No, I don’t, a one night stand would cause a rift between all of us, and really stress her out, I don’t need her stressed to the point she would lose the babies”

“You really think she’s going to have twins.

“Yes, it’s been quite a while on the dragon side of the family”

“Interesting, I wonder if they will both be biologically yours or if only one will be

“Well I hope they will both be mine...if not then you forfeit the right to have one with Tohru “

“Well obviously if one of them is mine then technically I already knocked her up

“We will find out, won’t we?”

“Will you be mad if one of them is mine?

“I don’t know...maybe, we will have to see”

“You don’t know if you’ll be angry with me if one of the twins turns out to be mine

“Kyo, Stop...I’m not going to fight you on this... heartbroken probably, you know feelings weren't allowed...I'm still having a hard time coming to terms with those feelings, jealousy, anger, hurt, betrayal are probably what I would feel, I have no reason to feel those feelings but that's probably what I would be feeling”

“Hatori.” He sits up and turns around to where his head was on his lap “Either way you end up with a baby with Tohru. I hope the twins will both be yours.” He smiles

“Thanks” he said playing with his hair. “I think your wedding gift to us is amazing, thank you”

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiles

“Do you like being choked during sex?”

“Choked? I don’t think I’ve ever tried it sounds dangerous

“If done properly it’s not” he said

“I see, is this something you wanted to try?”

“Only if you are willing”

“Are you choking me or am I choking you

“I’m doing the choking”

“Well as long as you don’t kill me I guess it’s OK

“I can revive you if I did”

“OK see when you say stuff like that makes me a bit hesitant

He pulled his hair lightly. “Take a joke”

He blushes “Hmm ok

“I love you Kyo”

“I love you to hatori.”

“Come on, let’s go to bed, you can sleep with me”

He smiles and stands up

Hatori stands up and locks the doors and takes him upstairs

They get upstairs and go into the bedroom. Kyo gets undressed except for his boxers and lays in bed

Hatori put on night pants and pulls him close to him and holds his hand

He smiles a bit and shuts his eyes

Hatori falls asleep as well.

Somewhere in the night he gets a page at work calling him in for a big emergency, he leaves a note for Tohru in the kitchen letting her know that he was called in and leaves.


	47. Tohru's new experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru goes to Shigure's to ask a question and ends up "playing" with Haya

The kids watch the movie while Shigure Was up in Yuki’s old room making up the bed for them

The puppy was with him “helping” make up the bed.

Shigure scolded him gently. "Tenshi, you're not helping" he told him

The next day he was up early finishing up the painting in the bedroom.

Tenshi barked at him to eat

Haya was up and out early

He put the paint brush down and went downstairs. He then gave the dog his breakfast

Kisa got up and went downstairs. “Shii-Chan”

Tenshi ate happily

“Oh good morning Kisa.”

“Where’s Haya?” She asked.

“She had to go into work early.”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Momiji asked coming down

He sighs And takes a deep breath. He then begins to tell them everything that has happened over the past month

“Oh...and she doesn’t remember anything about being pregnant? Are you going to get fixed? Momiji asked making breakfast

“Eventually yes.”

He nodded and served up breakfast

“Thank you.”

Tohru wakes up and goes to take a shower

Yuki was still asleep

“You’re welcome “

She takes a quick shower, after finishing up she dries off and gets dressed. She threw on a cute pair of jeans with a pink shirt. She then makes her way downstairs to start on breakfast

Hatori had left her a note saying he got an emergency page during the night

She sends him a quick text message” hope everything‘s OK, I’m going over to Shigures today. Be safe love you.” She then puts the phone down

He had a free moment and texted her back. “Love you too baby”

Shigure gets done eating his breakfast and starts doing the dishes “ thank you both of you for your help last night.”

“You’re welcome, do you need us for anything else?”

Kisa was playing with the puppy

“No, I figured I would walk you home and the puppy can come with us.”

“Sure, let me get my stuff” Kisa said

Momiji goes upstairs to get his stuff as well.

Shigure finishes up the dishes and gets the leash for the puppy

Tohru gets done making breakfast and would put the leftovers in the microwave for the boys whenever they woke up.

Yuki got up and came downstairs in just pants 

Tenshi barked playfully at the leash and collar

“Morning Yuki.” She said getting his plate from the microwave

He puts the leash and collar on him and waits for the kids by the front door

“Good Morning Miss Tohru” he said kissing her

She blushes lightly and kisses him back

“How did you sleep? You do realize, I was in you all night?”

“Huh, no I didn’t, well at least not till this morning. You got hard this morning and that’s what woke me up

“Sorry...” he said blushing

“It’s OK. Anyway I shouldn’t take too long at Shigure's.”

Shigure was now walking the kids home. He was letting kisa Walk the puppy

He was well behaved on the walk.

“Good boy” she praised 

“Okay, call me if you need me, is Hatori still sleeping?”

“No he got called in for an emergency.” She finishes eating and goes to do the dishes

“Ah okay”

She gets done with the dishes and walks over to him and kisses him “I’ll be back later.”

“Okay, be safe”

She then walks out of the house. She makes her way to Shigure's. She notices that he wasn’t home so she just sat near the door waiting for him

Once they got there she gave the leash back. “I hope we can come over soon” Kisa said

“We will invite everyone over once we bring our daughter home..” he Pats her on the head gently and turns around and starts heading home. About 15 minutes later he starts walking up the path to his house. 

Tohru hears footsteps and stands up

Tenshi started barking at her

"Ah Tohru what brings you here?" SHigure asked

“Well I was hoping I could ask you a few things. I’m not bothering you or anything am I?” She asked kneeling down to let the puppy sniff her hand

"No, you're not bothering me Haya is at work, this is our puppy, well her puppy, his name is Tenshi" he told her

He licks her happily

“He’s so cute. Before I ask any other questions how are you doing these days.” She asked petting the puppy

"I'm alright, this month has taken a bit of a toll on me, after Hari did what he had to do for her, she ended up with the flu and we got the puppy, she's been working, we put into adopt a baby and we got accepted, you just missed Kisa and Momiji, Haya got a bit confused about the crib and the toys, I told her Shigure had extras and gave it to us, how did it go with Haru? He came over to tell me he was staying the night"

She sighs. “Not so good actually. He went around asking all of us if he could sleep with Yuki, we all said yes but nothing ever happened. I guess Yuki told him that he’s in love with everyone that’s in this relationship including Kyo, so Haru went home. I guess he’s really depressed about it. Makes me feel awful, but everyone tells me there’s nothing I could really do about it

"They're right you know" he said letting Tenshi off the leash. "Since the day Haru confessed to Yuki he's been in love with him. So no, there really is nothing you can do to help him, he's got to figure this out himself, and he's very possessive of Yuki than Kyo is....Haru's love for him is the real deal, come in, what else is on your mind?"

“Kyo can be a bit possessive himself, he truly loves Yuki. I really hope nobody gets hurt over this.” She said walking into the house. “Well um, Kyo kind of made us a sex room for a wedding gift and, um.” She was a bit shy

"Oh, is it nice? What's wrong Tohru?" he asked going in the house

“Well it just scares me a bit, there was some many different things in there.”

Kyo Finally wakes up and put some pants on. He makes his way downstairs

"Like what?" he asked.

Yuki looked up from his book. "Morning sleepy head"

“Morning.” He said as he sat on the couch.

“Well um, vibrators of course I know what those are for. Um.” She pulls out her phone and just shows him a bunch of pictures. There were things from double sided dildo’s chains whips pills that turn you on even more and pretty much everything else you could think of

"Have you had the whip used on you?"

“Yes not last night but the night before, it wasn’t really hard though thankfully.”

“Yuki, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble between you and Haru.”

"It's okay, I'm not worried about it" he said. "I'm sure Hatori didn't hurt you on purpose"

“He had his reasons, I am worried though. Think about it the only reason you and I fell for each other in the first place is because of tohru.”

“So I was just wondering if you could tell me about a few of these things.” Tohru said

"It's fine, don't worry about me I'm fine"

"Alright, I can tell you that"

Kyo takes his hand. “Are you sure.”

“Why would someone else want to chain their significant other up what’s so satisfying about that

"I'm sure, come sit" he said

"It's supposed to be exciting to both partners" he said. "It's like choking"

He moves over to him and sits on his lap

“Choking? How is that exciting, it sounds extremely dangerous”

"Has Hari done this to you?" he asked her.

He kisses him deeply

“No of course not.”

He blushes and kisses him back

He backs her against the wall and puts his hand on her throat lightly. "You're telling me that doesn't turn you on?"

“Huh, um... n-no.” She blushes a bit Which proves she was lying

"Mmm, you're lying" he said. "I did promise Haa-chan I wouldn't do anything with you, but if you wait until Haya gets home I'll use her to demonstrate what the toys are for"

Haya yawned as she was not happy about going into work so early.

“I seriously doubt you have everything that’s down in that room at my place, besides I don’t, I feel a bit strange watching you too.”

"Ah come Tohru dear"

Haya came home. "Shigure, Tenshi"

She blushes a bit. “Oh hey, welcome home. How was work?”

"It was good, hello Tohru" she said smiling at her. "I'm in need of some fun"

“Oh, well perfect, I just promised Tohru hear that I would show her a few things. Since of course I cannot do them with her I was hoping you could help me show these things to her.” Shigure said

"Of course, I would be happy to help" she said smiling

“She’s a bit shy though, perhaps you can make her feel better about all this.”

"Mmm, absolutely daddy" she said taking her hand

The three of them end up going upstairs to the master bedroom

"So, Tohru...daddy wants me to show you how to use the toys....are you okay with me being nude in front of you, it's the only way"

“Um, yes that’s fine, excuse my shyness though.” 

"It's fine" she said getting naked.

Shigure set up the camera and texted Yuki and Kyo, along with Hatori

Tohru sat on the floor against a wall.

Kyo was kissing yukis neck when he her his phone vibrate. “Do you need to get that?”

"Mmm, no" he said moaning

He starts kissing his neck again 

Shigure set up the camera angle perfectly. He then walks over to tohru and sits down next to her pulling her on his lap 

“Um, what are you doing?” Tohru asked

"Mmm" he moaned again 

"Daddy....bring her here and show her"

They move a bit closer to her.

“Hmm, your getting hard Yuki.”

"Yes, I am, do you want me?" he asked

He set her on the bed. "Be a good girl and sit here while I demonstrate the toys"

“Oh yes please.” Kyo smiles

Tohru blushes and nods “O-okay.."

"Mmm, suck me" he said

"Alright, now pay close attention"

Kyo gets on his knees and pulls Yuki's pants down and starts to suck on him

Tohru watches them, her face was bright red

"Mmm, so good"

Shigure handcuffed Haya to the bed.

"Mmm, have I been bad daddy?" she asked.

"Oh yes baby girl, very bad" he said taking the whip out

Kyo goes deeper and faster

Tohru watches. She was turned on already

"Tohru, would you be willingly to trying something with Haya?"

"Is she going to play with me daddy?"

“Um, I guess it just depends on what it is.”

"Take off your panties" he said going to get the double sided dildo

“Um, Shigure... I don’t think I should.”

Hatori was in his office and turned on the video. "I'm going to kill him" he said leaving the hospital.

"It will be fine, you want to know how to use these right? I'm not using it, you and Haya are, I'm sure Hari won't mind"

“But what if he gets angry,” she said

Yuki's phone goes off again, Kyo stops and grabs the phone. “Alright what is so damn...” he stops talking watching the video “Tohru...”

Yuki watches and growls. "Damn it"

"I'm sure he won't mind" he said again sticking one side in Haya. 

"Come on Tohru, play with me" Haya said

“But...” was all she could say before Shigure turns her around and hugs her from behind. Tohrus face was as red as it could be 

He slid her on the other end. "Be a good girl Tohru and play with Haya" he said taking her clothes the rest of the way off.

"Come on Tohru, play with me" she said moving her hips that jerked it in her deeper

“Hmmm but, he’s, going to be... ahhh, mad at you... I don’t want him to. To ahhh.”

Kyo and Yuki just watch “ damn him, I wanted to use that with her first.” Kyo said

"Yes, well we failed to do that first" Yuki said.

"Move your hips Tohru" he said lightly choking her.

“Why is his hand on her throat, he’s not...” Yuki asked

Tohru moves her hips a bit “Ahh, Ahhh.”

"That's a good girl" he said letting go. "Keep going, you're not allowed to cum until I say you both can cum"

The two girls keep going, both moaning

Kyo couldn’t stop watching, he was rock hard

Yuki was as well and started to play with himself. 

Hatori went over to the house and let himself in

Kyo gripped the floor trying to not to play with himself

It was going all the way inside them, Tohru was loving it but was trying not to cum. “Hmmm please, can... I stop now, I understand... how it it ahhh works now.”

"No, Haya isn't ready are you baby?"

"No daddy, not yet" she said 

Hatori grabbed Shigure and pinned him to the wall. "Give me back my wife, or you'll be in the hospital" he told him.

"Mmm, yes of course" he said putting a hand on Haya making her stop.

"Aww daddy...I was almost there, fine...you have to finish me"

Shigure pulled Tohru off and got her dressed giving her back to Hatori

Hatori held her protectively to him. "Let's go home baby"

“Hatori wait... I... I just wanted to learn more about this stuff, I didn’t know that was going to happen. I just wanted to learn, please don’t be mad.”

Shigure unhandcuffed Haya, “Hatori she did ask me and I couldn’t say no. I think she just wanted to impress you.”

Haya covered up. "We were just trying to help.

"Did you want to finish?" he asked her softly

She looked down a bit embarrassed

“We have so many things to teach her, if it makes you feel better stay and teach with us.”

"Alright, you can finish" he told her. "Fine..." he said looking at Shigure

Shigure smiles as he strips tohru again and lays her back on the bed. “I’ve always wanted to be a dungeon master.” He smiles 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Kyo said

Yuki ran to get the lube and used it on Kyo. "Are you ready for me?"

Haya uncovered and took the end she had and pushed the other end into Tohru.

Hatori sat back watching

“Seriously, yeah sure” he bends over

Tohru tried not to moan “Hmm.” 

“You don’t have to just sit there Hatori.” Shigure said

Yuki pushes into him moaning

Hatori stands up and goes over to her. "Open your mouth Tohru"

“Ahhh easy I’ve only done this once.”

She looks over at him and opens her mouth

"Sorry" he said waiting for him to adjust

He put his cock in her mouth. "Haya, you open your mouth too" Hatori said

“It’s ok, go ahead.”

Tohru shuts her eyes as Haya opened her mouth

Shigure smiled. "Tohru you really should be watching this" Shigure said.

Haya took him in deep

Hatori pinched Tohru's nipples

Yuki started to move in him

“Mmmm mmmm.” She keeps her eyes shut

“Ahhh fuck, go deeper.” Kyo moaned

Yuki does as he's asked.

"Why don't you both get on your knees your backs towards each other"

"Look up at me Tohru" Hatori said

She opens her eyes and looks at him

“Good girl” he said holding her hair back

Haya looked up at Shigure 

Tohru sucks hatori a bit deeper, she could feel herself getting close

"Mmm" he moaned out

Haya waited for Shigure to allow her to cum as she played with his balls

“Hmmm good girl make daddy cum then you girls can cum.”

Haya sucked him harder

Hatori leaned over a bit and smacked Tohru's ass

“Mmm mmmm.” She grips the sheets 

“Ahh fuck Yuki it’s so good”

Yuki grips his hips and leaned over a bit, still watching the video as he pounded his ass

Hatori moans more as his breath hitches. "Tohru...."

Tohru moans a bit loudly as she came still sucking on Hatori. 

“Oh bad girl tohru, I didn’t say you could cum yet.” Shigure said thrusting his hips and came in Hayas mouth

"Mmm" Haya going faster on him, on the verge of coming herself.  
Hatori thrusted into Tohru's mouth.

Once the boys cum the girls would swallow it

Haya looked up at him. "May I cum now daddy?"

Hatori leaned down to kiss Tohru. "That was hot" he told her. "Now, when she cums I want you both to face each other while Shigure and I have sex with you both, you can explore Haya's body while I fuck you and Haya can explore you while Shigure fucks her"

“Mmm Ahh, ok.” She could still feel the dildo going in and out of her

Shigure allows Haya to cum

Haya pants hard

Shigure got a different toy for Tohru. "Now, if I'm right, because you're so sensitive in your pussy, this dildo Hatori is going to strap on you is going in your pussy, and I'm going to safely assume he is going to have your ass...this while he is fucking you will make you cum mulitple times, this is to make having sex last longer and since you have mulitiple partners, this would be a very good thing for you...Haya lay down here, Tohru come over here and lick Haya's pussy, I promise you this will turn Hatori on even more"

Hatori was trying not to strangle him

Yuki moaned hearing what Shigure said

“Ahhh that damn dog.” Kyo said

“Huh um, ok...” she moves over to Haya and bends down a bit

Hatori put the toy easily in Tohru's still well pussy after taking the other toy out.  
Haya was very turned on by the idea and spreads her pussy lips apart for Tohru.  
Hatori pulled her hair back and tied it up. "Go ahead baby" he said softly  
Shigure, still hard went to put on a couple of condoms

“Ahh, ok.” She leans down more and starts licking hayas pussy.

"Mmm" she moaned

Yuki moaned loudly watching that and pounded Kyo's ass more

“Ahhh oh fuck Yuki, I’m going to cum...” Kyo moaned

Tohru licks her clit “Ahhh, that toy it’s... hmmmaaa.”

"Cum, then have me..." moaned cumming hard in Kyo's ass.

"How does she taste Tohru?" Shigure asked. "Haya on your knees facing Tohru, Tohru on your knees facing Haya, doc...well you know what to do" he said handing him the lube for Tohru

Kyo cums as well

The girls face each other “Ahhh” the toy was driving her crazy

Shigure smirked as he slammed into Haya.

"Mmm" she moaned. "How did I taste Tohru?" she asked kissing her neck.

Yuki pulls out and sits on his knees awaiting Kyo to have him

Hatori lubes Tohru up and pushes into her as he hands the lube back.

Shigure lubes up Haya's ass and pushes a finger in.

"Mmm, daddy...." she moaned louder

“Ahhh ahhh good.” Her pussy came again from the toy and from hatori pushing in her

Kyo lays Yuki on his back and pushes into him

"Mmm" Yuki moaned as they continued to watch the video

"That's two Tohru" Shigure said smacking Haya's ass hard.

"Oooh daddy..." Haya said kissing Tohru

Hatori started to pound Tohru's ass lightly choked her as he did so

“Mmmm mmmm mmmm.” She moans kissing her back

Kyo starts to move slow and deep “Ahhh Yuki hmmmmm”

"That's a good girl Tohru, let Haya taste herself on your tongue..." he said pounding Haya's pussy hard.

They could hear moans of pleasure coming from Haya

Shigure used the whip on Haya like Hatori had done to Tohru.

Haya's moans grew louder

Hatori smacked Tohru's ass and continued to pound her ass pushing the toy into her more

“Mmmm mmmmmm.” She moans loudly into the kiss

"Are you turned on Tohru? Turned on by Haya's moans?" he asked leaning over her going deeper into her pussy.

"Ahh ooh daddy, I'm a bad girl..."she moaned

"Yes you are Haya" he said choking her.

"Pound my pussy daddy, pound it harder" she begged.

He pulled out for a moment and smacked her pussy with his hand.

"OOH!!!! Yes daddy, smack my pussy, I'm such a bad girl" she moaned out.

He did it again before slamming into her.

The moans were turning the three men on.

“Ahhh ahhh a little, ahhh but this, this toy it’s... AHHHHHH!” She moans loudly and cums again

"Three" He said continuing to fuck Haya.

"Daddy, I want to lick Tohru while Hatori fucks her ass."

Shigure thinks about it and agrees he pulls out allowing Haya to get under Tohru as she removes the toy.

"Mmm" she said licking her lips.

Shigure got on the bed and slammed into her again

“Ahhh hmmmm no, not there ahhh Haya.”

“Ahhh fuck Yuki .” He grips yukis cock and starts to Jack him off

Yuki moaned loudly

Haya licked and teased her

Hatori continued to pound her ass

Shigure moaned watching it as it was hot and made him harder

“Ahhhh ahhh ahhh” her pussy was throbbing but was dripping wet

Haya continue to lick and nip at her pussy and moaned and blew lightly on her pussy.

Shigure went deeper. "Oh Haya....bad girl....you're making daddy harder, you will have to be punished more" he said

Haya moaned loudly and continued to eat her out

Hatori pounded her ass more moaning watching Haya eat Tohru out. "So hot...." he said going deeper in her ass

“Ahhh ahhh no, please ahhh ahhhh not again...” she cums again

Hatori hearing her moan as she came again came in her ass hard. "Ahh Tohru...." he said twitching as he came.

"Four times, I'm impressed Tohru" he said as he stopped fucking Haya

Haya cleaned her up and pouted at Shigure for stopping.

Hatori panted hard 

Haya moved out from under her and kissed her. "You tasted really good, I want to play with you again" she told her

Her arms were shaking “hmmm only if it’s ok with hatori.” She leans down, her ass still up since hatori was still in her

Kyo still goes slow “hmmm I could fuck you all day.”

"We have the time, fuck me" he told him.

"Oh yes we will do this again" he said slowly pulling out of her.

"Finish me daddy" Haya pouted.

"Later kitten, later" he said kissing her before getting a cool wash cloth for Tohru

Tohru lays on the bed, her body shaking

Kyo goes a bit faster “ahhh tell me what you want Yuki.”

"I want you to smack my ass, I am yours Kyo" he said moaning

Shigure took the cloth to Hatori.

"Hey, can you open your legs just a bit?" he asked her softly. "It's a cool cloth until we get home and get you in the bath" 

"If you need more lessons just bring the doc with you"

Tohru nods and opens her legs a bit.

Kyo smiles and pulls Yuki up so Yuki was on top “bounce.” He said still Jerking him off

"Good girl" Hatori said putting it lightly against her pussy

He does so. "Mmm Kyo...."

Tohru would twitch when the washcloth touched her.

“Ahh good boy.” Kyo said

"It's okay" he said petting her hair softly. "I know you're sensitive" he told her kissing her

"Mmm" he said still bouncing on him

She kisses him back

“Ahhh fuck I’m getting close.”

"Me too...." he said still bouncing

"Four times is really good baby" he told her softly. "I will carry you home okay?"

Tohru gets up and gets dressed “Why did I have to cum so much.”

Kyo cum deep inside him

Shigure looked at her. "With mulitple partners it would be good for you to cum with each of them depending upon how long they can all last, next time your goal is six" he told her seriously.

"Shigure, you're going to turn her off to sex....stop it" Hatori told him tucking himself in his scrubs.

"Thank you for coming over Tohru, I miss you at the hospital" Haya told her. "It's not the same without you"

“No, it’s ok Hatori. I want to be able to do everything for you Yuki and Kyo. Yes Haya, I miss you too.”

She smiles

“Cum Yuki.” He Jerks him off faster

Yuki cums hard on his hand

"Ooh you and I should have a sleep over" Haya said.

"It would be safe at my house" Hatori said. "Alright Tohru, I will respect that"

“Sure, we will plan it for next weekend.” She said then the two of them left. “I’m sorry Hatori.”

Kyo licks it off his hand and pulls Yuki down holding him

"Why are you sorry? I'm not mad at you, are you okay to walk? I will carry you" he said putting his arm around her shoulders

Yuki cuddles into him and kisses him softly. "I love you Kyo"

“I’m ok. I just wanted to learn a few things, I didn’t think that would happen.”

“I love you to Yuki.” He kisses him back

"Expect the unexpected with Shigure" he told her. "Let's go out for lunch, you and I, the boys can take care of themselves" 

He falls asleep against him

“That sounds nice thank you. Um, I noticed earlier you talked yourself well I mean are you still hard?”

Kyo was still inside him when he fell asleep as well

"I did? No, not right now I'm not hard"

"Sure we can" he said. "We can do whatever you want today" he said going to the noodle shop with her

“Was everything OK at work?”

"Yeah a big trama came in a couple of surgeries and I rounded on patients, they miss you you know"

“I miss working there, but unfortunately I need the education to be able to continue working there.”

“Yeah, I know” he said opening the door for her. “You’re job is safe”

“I know. Um since I came so much is it bad for the baby?”

“No, it’s fine” he told as they were seated

“Oh that’s good.” She looks at the menu.

He looked over the menu

“Think I’ll just get the plain chicken noodles.”

“Get whatever you want” he said settling on Yakisoba

“Ok.” She also gets a strawberry shake

The waitress took their order and he ordered a chocolate strawberry shake

Haya looked up at Shigure

“Ok baby get me hard again and I’ll make you cum as much as you want.” Shigure said

She pretended not to hear him

“Aw what’s wrong?” He asked hugging her

She hugged him back. “I really liked having Tohru play with me...but I don’t want to force her to do it again, she’s my friend”

“I completely understand, I enjoyed it as well. We won’t force her, we will wait for her to come to us. I’m sure you two will have a great time at the sleepover.” He said rubbing her back

She nodded

“Can we have more fun later I am super tired “

“Yes of course why don’t you take a nap.” He said getting dressed

Tohru eats her food. “I love this place

“Me too” said eating 

“Thank you baby”

Soon Tohru gets done eating And finishes her shake

Hatori was behind her in eating. “What else?”

“I think that’s enough for me, I just wanna go home and take a nap I’m exhausted from all that.”

“I will nap with you” he told her paying the bill

“For my car but no”

“You’re telling me you ran all the way to his house from your work.”

“Yes, I did”

“Why didn’t you just jump in the car instead of running?"

“My first thought was you, the car didn’t matter”

She hugs him “Thank you?"

“You’re welcome” he said kissing her softly

The two of them start making their way back to the house

He put his arm around her shoulders

Hatori wasn't thrilled with Shigure but was thrilled to have some time with Tohru, he was exhausted from being woken up so early to go into work. He knew she was fine with Kyo and Yuki in the house but it was becoming apparent to him he was getting very protective over her as she was pregnant with his kid or kids, he wanted her to himself as much as he could before she gave birth


	48. Kyo..and...Yuki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since Yuki had a asthma attack, how will Kyo handle it?

Soon the two of them walk into the house. “Um...”

Hatori shook his head and shut the door quietly and carried her upstairs

Kyo hears the door shut and opens his eyes

Tohru walks upstairs “I’m taking a bath.” She said going into the bathroom

“Alright” Hatori said

Yuki slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kyo

“They are home, I think they saw us.” Kyo said

Tohru gets undressed and starts the water

“Crap...we should really be in the bedroom next time” he said kissing him 

Hatori followed her in

She bends over to feel the water temperature.

“Um, as much as I like this do you mind getting off me.” He smiles

Yuki stands up

Hatori brushes his teeth and kisses her cheek as she now has a foamy toothpaste kiss print on her cheek.

Kyo stands up and gets dressed then he cleans up his mess.

Tohru smiles and turns the water off and gets in the tub

“You want to stay or head back?”

Yuki did the same

“Let me finish my bath first then I’ll meet you in there.”

“Do you think they know he filmed it?” Kyo asked

“Us sleeping? No”

“Alright” he said heading on

“Do you think we should tell them that Shigure fold it?”

“Not right now, I am sure Hatori would kill him”

“And Tohru wouldn’t let him do that"

“And if he did it without her consent?”

“I think she would be very upset with him if he did that

“Yeah and with us for watching”

“We probably should’ve helped them, but if anything we might have gotten dragged into that too

“Yes, it’s safer not to say a word”

He sighs and gets done cleaning. "Well at least we know to get her to come four times"

“Yes we do, do we have that?”

“I believe we do somewhere down there

“Okay I will go look”

Tohru would relax in the hot water. About a few moments she gets dressed and lets the water out of the tub. She then goes into the bedroom and lays down

Hatori had just laid down and held her close

“I’ll try not to sleep the rest of the day, just give me a few hours

“Okay” he said setting an alarm for 2 hours

She soon falls asleep

Kyo goes downstairs and into the room “Find it?”

“Yeah I did”

He fell asleep as well

“Well all right then.” He smiles

“Are you going to use these on me?”

“I never really thought about it, do you want me to?

“We can try it”

“I wonder if it will have the same effect on you as it did on tohru

"Maybe, only one way to find out"

“Damn did you want to play again Yuki?” He smiles

"Sure, I would like that"

He smiles “Undress then.”

He does so

Haya got up a couple of hours later and went to find Shigure. "Hi daddy"

Bend over the bed.” Kyo said

“Oh hey baby, how are you feeling?”

"Better thank you, now I can play with you" she told him. "Is the promise still valid, me getting you hard and I can cum as much as I want?"

Yuki bends over the bed

“Yes it is.” He smiles 

Kyo takes the whip and smacks Yuki on the ass lightly “tell me what you want.”

He moaned. "Use the toys on me Kyo, make me cum more than two times"

"Good, I happily accept. Strip daddy"

“Well I’ll wait to use the double sided dildo, I want Tohru here with us for that.” He smacks his ass with his hand he then grabs the vibrating soldier and bends down and starts licking Yuki's ass

Shigure removes his clothing

"Mmm" he moaned

Haya got down on her knees. "Don't forget the condoms daddy" she said licking the tip of his dick

“Oh I won’t. Mmm” 

Kyo stops and sticks the toy in him and turns it on low

"Ah...mmm" Yuki moaned.

She took him in deep and played with his balls as she deep throated him

“Ahhh damn, good... good girl.”

Kyo gets infront of Yuki “how does it feel?”

She looked up at him, feeling him get hard.

"Mmm, amazing" he moaned trying not to play with himself.

“Hmmm bend over baby.”  
He sits and lays under Yuki and licks up and down his cock

She did so

“Mmm, Damn...”

He puts on a condom and slides into her.

He flicks his tongue on the head of yukis cock

“Mmm Daddy...”

He gasped in please

He goes nice and slow

Kyo starts sucking the head “mm”

“Mmm...” she moaned 

“Ohhh” Yuki moaned out

“You feel so good”

Kyo starts to suck deeper

“So do you...” she moaned 

Yuki grabbed his hair as he did so

Kyo stops “maybe I should turn it up.” He smiles

“Oh?” Yuki asked

Kyo Keeps it at the same speed but then starts to Deep Throat him

Shigure goes a bit faster.

“Oohhh...” Yuki moaned out

“Mmm daddy...I’m a bad girl...”

“Hmmm yes very bad, tell me how you felt about tohru earlier.”

Kyo reaches behind Yuki and starts to move the vibrating dildo in and out of him slowly

She blushed. “I felt good about tasting her...” she moaned. “She tasted good”

“Mmm” he moaned loving the attention

He spanks her. “Good girl.”

Kyo moves it in hard and fast “hmmm such a bad boy. Yuki

“Oh Kyo....” he moaned 

“Thank you daddy” she moaned

“Hmm yes say my name Yuki.” His cock was rock hard

He goes deeper.

“Oh...Kyo....”

“Mmm...yes...so deep daddy...”

“Hmmm I want to be inside you Yuki.”

Shigure goes faster. “Can daddy do your ass baby?”

“Be in me Kyo...”

“Just be gentle”

Kyo pulls the toy out and pushes himself inside him

“I want you to cum while I’m in your pussy.”

Yuki moaned a little louder

“Yes daddy...” she said. “Pound my pussy daddy” she begged

Shigure starts to pound her

“Don’t moan, too loud, you don’t, want them, to hear us, upstairs

“Oh...yes daddy...” she panted 

He moaned softer and looked up at him

He licks his finger and sticks it in her ass

“Ahh cum Yuki...”

“Mmm” she panted and clenched his cock hard as she came

He panted hard and came

“Good girl.” He pulls his finger out and pulls out. He takes off the condom and rubs his dick against her ass

Kyo keeps pounding his ass “Ahh good boy.”

"Mmm" she moaned

"Ahh mmm" Yuki moaned

“I think the toy, works best on females best.”

He’s slowly starts to push it in

"Yeah, make me cum again..." he said

"Mmm...."

“That’s why I’m still inside you.” He reaches around and plays with yukis sensitive cock

“Just relax.” He pushes in a bit more.

"Ahhh..." he moaned

Her mind wandered to Tohru and she started to relax more.

“Hmmm good girl, tell me what your thinking about.” He goes all the way in

"Tohru daddy, I'm think about Tohru, and how good she tasted" she moaned just thinking about it

“Oh, if you do it again make sure you film it for me.” He slowly starts to move

"Yes daddy..." she moaned thinking about Tohru

He gets hard thinking about her to. He reaches down playing with her clit

"Ahh mmmm" she moaned out. "Oohh daddy....."

He thrust a bit faster 

Kyo as fast as he could and came inside Yuki

Yuki moaned and ended up coming again.

"Mmm....ohhh...." she moaned fingering herself

He smiles and pulls out.

“Ahh you like this?” He smiles

"Yes daddy...." she moaned more.

Yuki was panting hard and pulled Kyo down to him

He smiles and hugs him

“Hmmm daddy’s getting close...

"Me too daddy..." she said panting harder

He hugged him, his breathing slowed. "Get...Ha...to...ri...." he gasped trying to breathe

“Crap.” Kyo gets his pants on and runs upstairs as fast as he could. He knocks on the bedroom door and opens it “hatori...”

He Goes a bit deeper a few more times then stops cumming inside her ass

He wakes up at the mention of his name. "Kyo....what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

She came when he came and cried out in pleasure panting. "Mmm daddy...."

“It’s Yuki, we were playing downstairs and he started having an asthma attack.” 

Tohru wakes up and sits up. Once she heard what was going on she basically jumped out of bed like a cat jumping out of the bathtub and ran downstairs

He slowly pulls out of her. “Did you want more?"

Hatori followed her downstairs.

Yuki looked up at her.

"No...can we cuddle?"

“Yuki.” Tohru helps him sit up.

“Yes.” He said holding her

She snuggled into him.

"Okay, it's okay" Hatori said picking him up not caring if he was still naked and carried up to his room.

"Tohru, draw a warm bath for him not too hot, but hot enough"

Tohru would draw him a bath. She made it to the perfect temperature

Hatori gently put him in the tub and had him lean over to take in the steam. "Slow deep breathes Yuki"

Yuki would start taking deep breaths

Kyo was watching them a bit worried.

"Good job Yuki" Hatori said softly. "It's been a while since you had one...you're staying home tomorrow and no sex with anyone for two days, you'll be running a fever soon" he said

“I’ll get your homework and take extra nots for you.” Tohru said 

“I can stay home and watch him.” Kyo said

"Thank you" he said his attack calming down.

"Alright, good, I'll drop Tohru off around her second hour"

“Unless I’m OK during the first one.” She smiles.

“I’m sorry Yuki, I didn’t mean to have you overdo it.” Kyo said

"It's okay" he said

"Yeah" he said smiling

“I’ll make us some food.” Kyo said leaving the room

He looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too"

"It's fine" Hatori said

“Don’t be sorry it’s OK.” Tohru rubs his back. “We all have been overdoing it a bit with the sex maybe we should all take a couple of days off.”

"Yeah, I think so" he said

“Perhaps you should sleep in here tonight, that way if something happens you’re right next to Hatori"

"And where will you sleep?" he asked

“Well I can sleep in your room or I can sleep next to Kyo

"You don't have too, I'll be okay"

“No yuki, you’re staying in this room even if I have to tie you down.”

He looked at her in disbelief.

Hatori looked at her impressed. "I got an idea, how about I set up an extra cot in our room"

“No, I really don’t see what the big deal is. Now the two of you just be good boys and listen to me please.”

Yuki leaned over. "Is that a command from our queen?" he asked

“Yes it is” she blushes

"Then command it" he told her.

Hatori looked at her waiting

“Um ok, I command you to sleep in here tonight.”

"Then I command you to come here and kiss me" Hatori told her

She leans over and kisses him

He smiled. "Then I want you to sleep in Kyo's room okay?" he said kissing her back

“Ok I will.” She smiles. “I’ll go help Kyo.” She leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs into the kitchen

“Need help?” Hatori asked her.

"How's Yuki?" he asked as nothing was done

“He’s OK, he’s sleeping with Hatori tonight just in case anything happens, is it OK if I share a room with you?”

"Of course it is, Tohru...let's order out okay? I'm just worried about Yuki"

“It’s ok, go check on him I will make dinner.” She kisses him then goes into the kitchen

"Thank you" he said kissing her and went upstairs

Hatori comes down

“Hey, will he be ok?”

"Of course he will be, just tone it down a bit Kyo, he'll be fine, you can get out now Yuki, Kyo you can"

Kyo helps Yuki get out of the tub and dries him off.


	49. Shigure adopts a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Haya adopts a baby girl after being approved for one. Will the baby love the puppy? Will the puppy love the baby? What makes Hatori threaten to crash the car ?

Tohru was in the kitchen making a homemade pizza

"Hey you need help?" he asked

"I'm okay Kyo" he said

“I know but you still need to take it easy.” He helps him get dressed

“No but thank you.” She smiles

"Okay" he said

"Alright"

About a half hour later dinner was done. She pulls it out of the oven cut it into enough slices for everyone and brings it over to the table

Yuki walked downstairs. "That smells amazing" he said

"Yes it does"

“It’s the first time I’ve ever made a pizza so I hope it’s good, how are you feeling Yuki?”

"I'm fine, really" he said softly picking up the slice

Hatori took a bite. "This is really good Tohru"

“I’m glad.” She said picking up a slice and trying it

He took a bite and smiled. "This is really good"

“I’m glad.” Tohru ends up eating only one slice then goes to do the dishes

"Are you not feeling well Tohru?" Hatori asked.

“I feel fine, I guess I’m just not that hungry today.”

He got up and went to her and felt her forehead. "Bed...now, Kyo take Tohru upstairs"

“Huh, what... but I feel fine.” 

Kyo gets done eating and picks up tohru and Starts to walk upstairs

"He's doing this so you don't run a fever okay? I'm sure after the day you had I'm sure it's for protection" he told her taking her to his room.

Hatori did the dishes and cleaned up

“I suppose I did have a... what do you mean after the day I’ve had.”

"Dealing with Shigure, I knew you were going to Shigure's and with Yuki, that kind of day, what did you think I meant"

“Um... nothing never mind.” She said just holding onto him

He sat on the bed with her. "I love you"

Hatori cleaned up and took Yuki upstairs

“I love you to.” She said getting under the blanket

He covered her up and held her close

Yuki got his pajamas on

Tohru smiles And falls asleep peacefully

Kyo fell asleep as well

Yuki laid down in his bed.

Hatori turned off the alarm and sat on the bed

Later that night around 4 am tohru got out of bed and made her way downstairs as quietly as she could. Something was on her mind, but why was it on her mind. She sat down on the couch looking outside seeing dark clouds mixed with snowfall

Hatori came down. "Hey, you okay?"

“Oh, I didn’t wake you did I?”

"No, you didn't, what's on your mind baby"

“Just what happened yesterday with Shigure and Haya... I don’t know why it’s on my mind but for some reason it is"

"Okay, what's on your mind about it?"

“Everything.” She sighs

"Okay what exactly is on your mind, the whole you and Haya having sex?"

She nods. “Yes... it felt so good, what happens if it happens again, it already happened once and I can’t stop thinking about it

"Tohru honey, are you catching feelings for Haya?"

“Huh um no, I don’t think so, I mean she’s my friend and I care about her.”

"Tohru, it's okay if you like her and you want to have feelings for her it's okay"

“No... if you ever caught feelings for someone, I mean you already let Yuki and kyo be with me...”

He pulled her into his lap. "You can tell me, I won't be mad" he told her

“If you ever caught feelings for someone who’s technically not in the family, I’d be jealous, devastated, but you let me be with Yuki and kyo and once with haya... I know you love the boys now so it’s OK but still"

"What are you going to do about next weekend?" he asked her

“Nothing, she can sleep in the guestroom. We can probably just watch movies and eat popcorn or something. It’s just a sleepover right? What can go wrong.”

"Tohru...I think she likes you too...I don't think sleeping in the guest room by herself is going to suit her"

“But, I’m trying not to have feelings for her. Think about it if we end up bringing her into the relationship we’re gonna have to bring her husband to...” she places her for head on his shoulder. “ I don’t want to hurt you anymore... you already done so much for me...”

"Tohru...if you want to bring her in, we need to discuss this with Yuki and Kyo, if you don't want to then you don't have too, okay? I'm not mad, there is not much that you do that is going to upset me, just please don't leave suddenly okay?"

She looks up at him “Why on earth would I do that, if that ever happens it probably means I got kidnapped or something.”

"I know, I just don't want to lose you, I love you so much, we all do...you can let Haya know next weekend isn't the best for you"

“Hmmm... but I was looking forward to haveing some girl time, it’s harder to do these days since everyone is so busy.”

"Alright, but you know she's going to want you in the same room as her, and she might bring her toy too....and if I know Shigure he's going to want her to record it"

“Then, I’ll tell her I don’t want to do that.”

"Good to hear are you hungry? I can make you something"

“No, thank you tho. Hey look, it’s snowing”

"Yes, it is....mmm, good day to stay home and cuddle"

“ The only way I’m staying home is if we get a snow day. You know how I am about missing school.”

"I know" He said and checked his phone. "Well, you're in luck, all school has been canceled, so we will stay in and cuddle"

“They already know that? But it just started snowing is it gonna be that bad.”

"They would rather be safe than sorry, I have a feeling it's going to be bad today"

“Well, all right then, how is Yuki doing?

"He's good no problems"

“Good.” She hugs him still sitting on his lap

He just holds her and watches it snow  
Yuki was still asleep on the bed

It was now Tuesday morning, Shigure Got up early, took a shower, and got dressed in his best suit. He then went downstairs, fed the puppy and started making some breakfast

Haya was up and getting into the shower and dressed nice. It was a big day for the both of them. She came down. "Shigure is it okay to leave him here by himself?" she asked

“ I think so, I’ll put the TV on for him and make sure all the doors are locked.”

"Okay, Tenshi when mommy and daddy get home you'll have a sister"

Tenshi looked at her

“I read that this little puppy might get really jealous over the baby or extremely happy and never leave its side”

"Well let's hope that he likes the baby, you'll always be my first baby"

“He’ll be on number one boy, and we’re about to go get our number one girl.”

"Yes he will, don't worry little boy, you'll still have room in our hearts, we adopted you first and now you're getting a sister so you can grow up together and you can protect her, like you protect us" she said petting him. "We're going to be a big happy family"   
She then texted Tohru. "Here in a bit we're going to get our daughter, we can't wait to show her off to everyone, see you Friday Haya"

Yuki was up getting ready for school and thinking to himself about the perfect day to have sex with Tohru at school

Hatori had his files out and opened on the bed, he had updated Yuki's charts and was updating Tohru's as well

Tohru Was feeling rather decent this morning. She was already dressed in her school uniform it was downstairs making breakfast

Yuki comes down. “Good Morning “

“Morning, feeling better?”

“Yes, I may come home early though”

They finished eating and got ready to go

Tenshi whined.

“Do you need to text Hatori for a ride?”

“I suppose I could ask him for one.” He pulls out his phone and would text him.

“That’s understandable, if you want I can get your homework again from your last class of the day.”

“Yes please”

Hatori looks at the phone. “Give me ten minutes” he texted back

“Oh I’m so nervous...”

“Hatori Will be here in 10 minutes.”

“No problem.” Tohru Will bring breakfast over to the table

Hatori got dressed and went downstairs

“Morning baby.” Tohru said

“Morning” he said kissing her. “Save me some breakfast, Shigure needs a ride to pick up the baby”

“Oh how lovely, ok I will.” She smiles

“Yuki, take care of our girl and call me if you need a ride home, same goes for you Tohru...” he said kissing her cheek 

“I will Hatori” Yuki said

“ I’ll watch it after him as well. Have fun.” She smiles

“Good, thank you” he said leaving the house

Shigure and Haya We’re waiting outside the house

Haya took his hand. “Car seat?” She asked hearing Tenshi’s pitiful cries

“Oh um... I didn’t get one, since we don’t have a car I didn’t cross my mind

Hatori pulled up. “Do we need go to the store for anything?”

“A car seat.” He opens the door for Haya.

Kyo was already at work

Yuki and Tohru were walking to school

“Thank you”

Hatori pops the trunk. “I have a total of three, pick one” he told Shigure

The pick out a pink one and hook it up in the car

“Ready now?” He asked

Yup.” He smiles

“Good, calm down Haya...you’ll pass out if you don’t stay calm”

She nodded and took his hands. “I am so nervous”

“Don’t be nervous. They already said we were approved.”

“I know, but we don’t know her name”

“You do realize since she is now in the Sohma family I will be her doctor”

“Yep, we know, and so will Tohru.”

“Yes”

The three of them soon get to the adoption agency

They go in and talk to the lady

Soon the lady would come back with their one year old daughter “This is Kaori.”

“Oh she is so precious” Haya said. “Hey baby girl”

Kaori looked at Shigure and held her arms up to him

“Oh it looks like she’s going to be a daddy‘s girl.” He said picking her up

"Yeah she is, well the puppy is a mama's boy, so it balances out" she said.

"Is there anything else you need for her? She currently doesn't have any allergies, do you have a family doctor?"

"That would be me, Doctor Hatori Sohma" he said.

"Great" she said. "Just need a few more papers signed

that need to be signed*

The sign all the papers and take the file that had all the babies documents like previous health records and her birth certificate

Haya signed them as well and took the papers and put them in her purse.

"I will need the health records" Hatori told her.

"When we get home" she said. "Let's go pumpkin, you can see your new room, we have a puppy too"

They all leave the adoption agency and get back in the car. Shigure Buckles the baby in the Car seat and sits next to her

Haya sits next to her as well.

Hatori looked back at them anything else before I go to the house?"

“Nope, we have everything. How have you and Tohru been?”

"Fine, but I would advise not pulling that stunt again, with the toys, you had my wife so worried about coming so much, and I think she has a small crush on Haya, but she doesn't want to play like that anymore"

“We were just doing what she asked us to, besides you seemed to enjoy it, you already said the two of you would return. Wait she has a crush on her? The two girls can I have a crush on each other without there being any play involved as you put it.”

"Do not make me crash the car" he said

“Sorry, but like I said we were just showing her how to use the toys like she asked us to, beside you would really crash the car? Possibly killing all of us, Tohru would be so upset.”

Hatori was annoyed with Shigure and how the day was going, the week itself wasn't to bad but he had a chill in his bones knowing it was going to snow again soon and he couldn't quite shake the feeling


	50. Have my words hurt you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsuharu is having issues still from the night he was trying to stay at Hatori's to the point he almost rapes Yuki, how does it pan out?

It was not lunchtime at the school. Tohru Was sitting in her classroom eating lunch and going over some notes

"Tohru...I don't know if I can make it home" Yuki told her.

He pulled over and looked at Shigure. "A few months ago yes I would've...but no, no, not since I've married Tohru, you can quit being an ass"

“Oh no, what’s wrong? Do you need me to walk you home.”

“Wow calm down Hari... I’m sorry, We really didn’t mean to cause any problems between you two

"Maybe, I just have this feeling I'm going to transform....I just can't shake this feeling"

Haya texted Tohru. "Hey, we have the baby, her name is Kaori"

"We're fine" he said driving them home. "Have to talk to Haru lately?"

“It’s OK.” She packs up everything in her bag and stands up "Come on let’s go"

“No I haven’t, perhaps I will go check on him when I have a few moments to spare.”

"No, I'll do it on the way home...I hope he has come out of his depression" he said pulling up to the house. "You're not really going to have any time to spare, with a baby around"

Yuki put his coat one and grabbed his bag

“Let me know how he’s doing.” They get out of the car and grab everything” thanks again.”

Tohru and Yuki Start walking home”Is something bothering you? Maybe that’s why you feel like you’re going to transform

"You're welcome, I will" he said driving over to Haru's

"I don't know I can't explain it really, maybe it's because it's getting colder?"

“Possibly, but I thought the coal didn’t really affect you, except for maybe your asthma, maybe you should start doing school at home just to be safe.”

"I think so, just while it's cold...if I do transform Hatori is there too, he looked really tired too"

“Hmmm. Maybe the two of you just need to take a vacation, I know he doesn’t like leaving work but it sounds like you guys are stressed about some thing or it could just be the cold. I should probably go see Kyo at the hospital just in case he’s not doing OK.”

They brought the baby into the house

"Maybe, but one of us should go with you"

Hatori went to check on Haru and texted Tohru. "I'm at Haru's now, Shigure, Haya and the baby are back at their place

Tenshi was waiting by the door out of the way and looked up when Shigure came in

“No I’ll be fine, you guys just need to stay home and rest.” Tohru pulls out her phone and texts Hatori back. “Ok I had to leave school early tomorrow, he thinks he could transform any minute now. He also says you look rather tired so when you’re done there please come home. I’m going to go check only after I drop off Yuki.”

“Hey there, look who I have here.” Shigure said

Haru wasn’t home

"Okay, I'm fine for now" he said. "Rin?"

Kaori looked down and smiled.

Haya sat down with the puppy

“Haru said he was going to be gone for a couple of days. I’m a bit worried about him, I’ll let you know if I see him.” Rin said

Shigure Sat down with the baby so they could get to know each other

"What happened the day I brought him home?"

Tenshi sniffed her, his tail wagging happily.

Kaori smiled at him

“Him and I had a very long conversation. I honestly think our relationship is better because of it however, he said he also really wants to be with Yuki and will get him no matter the cost. That’s what makes me worried.”

He sighs. "Yuki loves Kyo, Tohru and I, he allowed Haru to have him..."

“I know, I guess he didn’t want to do the whole one night stand thing

"Yeah, okay, how have you been feeling?"

“Fine actually, well maybe not fine but better. How about yourself? You look a bit tired

"I'm good, crazy hours at the hospital"

“Why don’t you go home and get some rest, I’ll call you as soon as I see him.”

Tohru and Yuki get home. “ now you go straight to bed, I’ll come check on you when I get home.” She kisses him

He looked at her. "I'm fine, really"

"Yes honey" he said. "I'm going to lay on the couch"

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” After she saw him go into the house she turns around and starts making her way to the hospital

Haru saw her leave and snuck into the house, seeing Yuki laying on the couch and covered his mouth. "I will have you, I will be with you"

Yuki looked up at him, He wasn’t strong enough at the moment to punch his way out of this, due to the cold weather and secretly being worried about tohru From the other night his body had become weak

Haru picked him and took him upstairs and undressed him. "I'm going to have you and I'm not going to let you go" he said going to get the lube. "Don't you move"

Yuki sighs, "This is only going to make your problem worse...”

He came back with the lube. "You don't understand do you...." he said lubing up his ass.

"I'm going home now and per you and my wife I will lay down for a bit, will that make you happy Rin?"

“Yes it will.”

“Hmm Haru, I am on the verge of transforming a lot of crap on my mind. Of course I understand your situation but do you honestly think this is going to make it better. Everyone is OK with us having sex one time what was your plan after that"

"I'm going to have you one way or another"

"Good" he said walking out of the door

“So you really plan to do the whole kidnap thing...” he looks back at him. “If you want a relationship with me this is not the way to go about it, I’m deeply in love with Tohru and Kyo and Haru, if you do end up kidnapping me I’ll do everything in my power to get back to them. Like I said this is not the way to go about it.” He said as he then transformed

Hatori went home and once there he went upstairs to see Yuki and noticed he transformed then saw Haru.

"Haru, we need to talk, Rin is worried about you"

“I told her I would be fine, what exactly do you and I have to talk about.”

"Why have you been such an ass to us? Why are you doing this to Yuki?"

“I’ve been by his side a lot longer than you Kyo And especially tohru, Next thing you know I get pushed aside and he’s in a relationship with all three of you, what makes you three so special. I’ve Always been by his side

"Yes, I know, but forcing him to love you it's not right"

“That’s what I told him.” Yuki said in his little rat form

“Well what other choice do I have?” Haru asked

"You can talk to him, talk to us, we can work something out, how are you feeling Yuki?"

“I’ll be all right, I am breathing OK I think I just need some sleep”

“Fine I’ll try it your way.” He said walking out of Yuki’s room and walks downstairs into the living room

"Tohru, get Kyo and come home NOW" he told her.

The two of them were about halfway home when she got the text. The two of them end up running the rest of the way home and come first thing in the door. Out of breath she would say”What’s, what’s wrong

"Kyo, you best keep your temper while I tell you this" he told him

Tohru and kyo Sit down on a couch across from haru and hatori kyo takes tohrus Hand to keep himself calm  
You sent  
46 minutes ago  
"I went looking or Haru since the other when I took him home, the relationship between him and Rin is getting better, but I found him upstairs with Yuki" he said. "Tell them"  
Haru looked at Kyo. "I tried to have Yuki"

Nicky  
sent  
44 minutes ago  
“ you... tried to rape him basically?” He said surprisingly remaining calm  
You sent  
42 minutes ago  
"Yes..." he said  
"I told him we could talk about this"

Nicky  
sent  
41 minutes ago  
“ what did you have in mind.” Tohru asked  
You sent  
34 minutes ago  
"I don't know, let's talk about this"  
"I don't want just a one night stand, I want more....I've been with him a hell of a lot longer than any of you...what gives you the right to push me away"

Nicky  
sent  
31 minutes ago  
“Look there wouldn’t really be a relationship between any of us without tohru.., she helped him through a lot of things, she helped us all through a bunch of crap. She spent every day basically with Yuki throughout our high school days, where were you?”  
You sent  
25 minutes ago  
"I've been here, you know how strict Akito was with all of us....I don't give a damn if she helped him or not...do any of you truly love Yuki the way I do?"  
"Hatsuharu...." Hatori said. "That is my wife you are talking about"  
"Whom you stole from Kyo, but allowed him and Yuki to be in this relationship because of your guilt, you're still pissed with Akito for not being with Kanna...and now you all take the one person other than Rin that means anything to me"  
"Hatsuharu..." Hatori said getting angier. "Do NOT blame this on Tohru, she's been good for this family, we all love her, she's been a very positive light in this family"

“I don’t care about akito, I would have killed her myself if she try to do anything to take away tohru and Yuki would have done the same.”

“I... um I’m sorry, I know how much you love him. You cherish him, you would do anything for him even if it meant you had to get hurt to make sure he was OK. I... I feel the same about him, and Kyo and Hatori... to be honest I would still do anything for this entire family just to make sure everyone was happy.” She looks down sadly “I’m sorry I let you down.”

"How did you let me down? What did you do for me?" he asked.  
Hatori went over to Tohru."Hey, calm down, it's okay" he said softly. "I love you so much, so do the boys, you didn't let us down, you have three best friends in this family that are female, Kagura, Kisa and Rin, you have Hanajima, and Uotoni, they all love and care for you, you make them so happy"

“You truly are an idiot. Considering what this entire family has been through all she wants is for everyone to be happy, in your case all you talked about was rin, even back in high school it was all about her. Now that someone else is dating Yuki, you want him back? That’s not how it works buddy. You even said yourself you saw the difference she brought out in yuki, and think about it if you tear him away from this relationship, do you know how devastated he would be, would you even care? And what about Rin, is she willing to share you.”

"She would be okay with it? I bet if we called her right now and asked her if she would be willingly to share you with me" Yuki said coming down the stairs buttoning up his shirt

“I’m sorry Yuki, we didn’t mean to be so loud, how are you feeling.” Tohru asked.

“If I know Rin, I’m not so sure she would be happy about it, she went through a lot to be with you Haru,” Kyo said

"It's fine, I was listening upstairs" he said

"I don't know...." he said softly

Yuki smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

“She’s not doing OK obviously, she feels incredibly horrible now because she Thanks she let down haru.”

"How did she let him down?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

“She wants everyone in the family to be happy, obviously everyone of the family isn’t happy.” Kyo said

“It’s, ok. Haru... is there anything I can do for you to make you happy with the life you have? Yuki will always care for you and be there for you but Rin, she has been threw so much to be with you, she put her self in harms way sometimes just to be with you. The only reason she broke up with you for those few times is because she thought you would be safer with her not being around.”

"But I love them both...she can't give me everything sexually...I love her, being with her physically, but the bond Yuki and I have....I'm sorry Yuki....if you want to hit me you can, I'm being a jerk to everyone...." he said softly looking down

"Tohru, there are things and people you can't fix, Hatsuharu is one of them" Hatori said quietly

She looks down. “I’m sorry.” She stands up. “I’ll be upstairs.” She looks at Yuki, The look on her face was sadness, and fear of loss. She quickly look away I made her way upstairs

Hatori followed her upstairs leaving the three boys to talk.

"Tohru" he said going up to see her.

Kyo said

"How did she let him down?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

“She wants everyone in the family to be happy, obviously everyone of the family isn’t happy.” Kyo said

“It’s, ok. Haru... is there anything I can do for you to make you happy with the life you have? Yuki will always care for you and be there for you but Rin, she has been threw so much to be with you, she put her self in harms way sometimes just to be with you. The only reason she broke up with you for those few times is because she thought you would be safer with her not being around.”

"But I love them both...she can't give me everything sexually...I love her, being with her physically, but the bond Yuki and I have....I'm sorry Yuki....if you want to hit me you can, I'm being a jerk to everyone...." he said softly looking down

"Tohru, there are things and people you can't fix, Hatsuharu is one of them" Hatori said quietly

She looks down. “I’m sorry.” She stands up. “I’ll be upstairs.” She looks at Yuki, The look on her face was sadness, and fear of loss. She quickly look away and made her way upstairs

Hatori followed her upstairs leaving the three boys to talk.

"Tohru" he said going up to see her.

Yuki sighs and sits next to Kyo. “ so what do you have for now?” Kyo asked 

Tohru hugged Hatori

He held her close. "It's okay baby, shhh"

“You don’t think he’ll leave with him do you?” Tohru asked

"No, I don't think he will, Yuki loves us, all of us" he said

"I'm fine it's this weather I'm doing my classes at home for now, and I'm sorry Haru, I'm not leaving this house with you, that sweet woman upstairs is upset because of you, we've been trying to keep her calm because she's pregnant with Hatori's child or children, she doesn't need the added stress....so please go home to Rin...I will call you when we decided on how you can fit into this, and you better discuss at lenghts with Rin about her sharing you with me....and you will NOT hurt Miss Tohru again"

“Also keep in mind, if you do enter this relationship one way or another you won’t be were just Yuki, you’ll be with me, Tohru and Hatori.” Kyo said

He looked between the two of them. “Rin wouldn’t like that...” he said

“Lay down here” Hatori told her

“And I wouldn’t like it if you were just with Yuki, see the problem?”  
Tohru laid down

“I got something in at the hospital I ordered for the clinic and you are the first to try it out, want to see our baby or babies?”

“Oh? But, i’m not even showing yet, don’t you think it’s a bit early?” 

“I think it will make you feel better, we won’t be able to see the sex just yet, but this you can show off”

“Well ok lets do it.” She smiles

“Do you want the boys up here too?”

“Yes.” Right as she said that Yuki and kyo came in. “ so what happened?” 

“He went home, he’s going to have a extremely long conversation with his girlfriend, I told them if they had any questions to text one of us, but enough about that.” Kyo said

“I am going to use the portable sonogram to see the baby or babies”

Both of the boys sit down so they could watch

Hatori lifted up her shirt and plugged in the machine and put the cold gel on her belly. “Sorry it’s cold”

“It’s ok.” She smiles

He turns it on and sets the wand down pressing into her tummy a bit smearing the gel as he move the wand

The boys keep watching

He found the babies and turned on the sound and the hear something. “Hear that?”

“Sounds like a heartbeat.” The boys said

“Wait, I hear two different ones...” tohru said

“Yes two hearts, we are having twins...” he said happily 

Yuki smiled. “How long before you know the gender?”

“At four months. She is about a month and a half “

“Twins? Oh my.” She said smiling

“I had a feeling it was twins” he said leaning over to kiss her, his tears falling on her face

“ I think we’re gonna have to get another crib.” Kyo Said smiling

"I think the he got was a twin crib already, he knew" Yuki said

Haru made it home and went inside. "Rin...." he said

Hatori kissed her softly

Tohru kisses him back.

“Do you think both of them will be year of the dragon?”

“In here Haru.” Rin said being in the kitchen

"I love you" he told her. "I'm so happy"

"I don't know" Yuki said

He goes and hugs her from behind

“I love you too and I am happy as well.” She smiles

“I’m so teaching these kids martial arts.” Kyo said

"I expect nothing less" Hatori told him

Yuki went to get a towel and brought it back. "To wipe your stomach off" he told her. 

"I will do this for the both of you as well, when she has your babies" he told them

"Rin...I'm sorry" he told her softly

Tohru smiles. “ I wonder if I’ll end up having twins every time.” Tohru said

“I understand, I know how much he means to you, is there anything I can do to fix our relationship so it makes you just as happy?” Rin asked

"Don't know, we'll see though" Hatori said.

"Our relationship is fine babe...but in order for me to be with Yuki, I would have to be with Kyo, Tohru and Hatori too, I know you wouldn't be okay with that"

“You’re right, I definitely wouldn’t. I could see myself being with tohru maybe but that’s about it.” Rin said

“Really?” He asked. “Would you let me watch?”

“Of course, as long as I get to watch you with Yuki.”

“Sure” he said. “I wax told yo stay here with you until they text me” he said. “Have you thought having my child? After we’re done with school and possibly college? After this I am taking a year off to figure out what I want to do”

“I would be more than happy to have your baby, I want you to finish high school first of course. I can do any of my schooling online if I have to.”

“Okay” he promised her. “I will find a job too”

She smiles and hugs him.

He hugged her as well. “I love you Rin”

Hatsuharu helped her make dinner and they talked while they ate.


	51. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya comes to sleep over for the night. First night away from the house, Shigure, the baby and the puppy, what will happen?

“So what has our Queen decide for Yuki?” Hatori asked

“Hmmm? What do you mean? Like in the haru Situation?

“No, school”

Oh haha right, well I did end up leaving early today to walk Yuki home so tomorrow I’ll just go in and get everything that we missed for the second half. I plan to attend school as long as possible.”

“Silly Tohru our Prince Yuki isn’t going anywhere.” Kyo said

“Good, I will be home with Yuki so it’s fine”

“Well if he’s planning to stay home the rest of the week I’ll see if I can get as much as his homework as they will give me. If the two of you are going to be home by yourselves Just try not to go to Krazy

“Yes ma’am” Hatori said laughing

The rest of the week would end up flying by. It was now Friday,tohru Was walking home from school when she texted haya “ feel free to come over whenever, I should be home soon.”

Shigure was downstairs, he feed the puppy now him and the baby were eating lunch

“Sure, can one of the boys walk me?”

Kaori smiled at the puppy

Tenshi cuddle into her

“I can come by and get you.” Tohru said

“Sure, you can see the baby “

Soon Tohru gets there and knocks on the door

Tenshi barks happily

Haya answered the door. “Hi come in”

Tohru walks in and pets the puppy

He licked her.  
“Welcome back Tohru, meet our daughter Kaori”

She smiles down at her. “She’s lovely.”

“Thank you, take care of my girl okay?”

“ We will be just fine I promise, have fun at the sleepover.” Shigure said

“I will” she said kissing him. “Be good boyTenshi”

The puppy smiles

“Ready?” Tohru smiles.

“Yes, let’s go”

The two girls walk out of the house and start walking down the path. “So I figured we could play some games, watch some movies, maybe do some baking.” Tohru said

“Oh yeah that sounds “

Tenshi whined softly

Kaori hugged him

Shigure smiles watching them.

“I’m glad and we have a lovely guest room for you to sleep in, I just cleaned it yesterday.”

“Oh you didn’t have to, Tohru I want to apologize for the other day”

Kaori crawled into Shigure’s lap

“No please don't apologize you were just doing what I asked you to do.”

“Tohru, I do have a crush on you”

She blushes “ I have one on you too.”

“Really?! Oh yay!”

She blushes more and smiles “yup.”

“When we watch movies is it okay to cuddle with you?”

“Um yes I think that’s ok.”

“What do yo think of my growing family?” Se asked as they walked up to the house

“Your Little girl is so cute. Her and the puppy get Along OK?

"Oh yes, they have been good together so far, she's been very gentle with him"

“That’s wonderful.” She smiles as they walk in. “Hey we are home.”

"It's beautiful" she said looking at it

Kyo walks up to Tohru and kisses her. “Welcome home. Hey Haya.”

“I’ll show you around.” She looks at Kyo. “Where is everyone?”

"Yuki is in his room and Hatori went to the clinic at the old place to update files, he'll be home soon" he told her.

"Sure" Haya said. "It's beautiful"

“OK, I’m gonna show her around the house then we’re gonna figure out something to do.” She kisses him and starts to show Haya around the house

"Wow, this is nice, ooh let's bake some cookies to eat while we are watching a movie" she said smiling at her

Kyo shoo his head and went upstairs. "Hey Yuki, what are we going to do about Haru?".

”That sounds like a good idea.” She said as they made their way into the kitchen

“To be honest I’m not entirely sure, I don’t want to hurt you Hatori or Tohru, but you know how ruthless he can get sometimes.” Yuki said

"Well, maybe we can find out Rin's feeings from her and go from there? Maybe she would want to play with one of us"

Yuki sighs “Ya... i’d rather not to be honest with you, and how would you think tohru would feel if she saw you, me or Hatori Messing around with Rin. I have to admit I was a bit jealous Lynn she was playing with Haya, I still get a tiny bit jealous when she plays with you or Hatori. I’m sure we all want her to ourselves but anyway getting off topic.”

He sat behind him holding him. "What if it comes down to Yuki and him, and her and Rin?" he asked

“You mean me, Haru, Rin and Tohru?” I don’t know.” He leans back against Kyo

"Yes, you and him, Tohru and Rin..." he said kissing his neck

"What's your favorite cookie?"

“I like chocolate chip. What’s yours?” Tohru asked

“I don’t know, I mean where would it end, if we let in Haru and Rin, Next thing you know we’re have to let in some other family member. Where do we draw the line?

"We need to talk to Hatori...I love you...but I really can't share you with him...one time I was okay with but now after he tried to rape you....I don't think I can trust him with you, alone"

"Oatmeal chocolate chip" she told her

He turns his head and kisses him “I love you, I have to admit I can’t imagine you not being in my life like this, it’s very surprising the fact that you and I couldn’t get along, but then again that was probably because of the promise you made to akito, if you could beat me in a fight you would be allowed in the family, but now you’re in the family.” 

“oatmeal chocolate chip it is” she smiles

Hatori goes to see Shigure and the baby and knocks on the door.

Tenshi barks

Kaori looks up at him. "Da..."

"I know, it still feels surreal"

Haya smiled and helped her make the cookies

Shigure stands up and opens the door “oh Hari, what a present surprise, please come in.”

Yuki smiles

Kyo kisses him again. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly

"Thank you" he said stepping in and taking his shoes off. "How are you adjusting to being a father?" he asked. "Getting into a routine?"

“ A lot better, just worried about the whole haru situation.”  
“Yep, every morning we get up, feed the dog, feed the baby and then of course ourselves then we have a bit of playtime, then I read a book to her a day, then we have lunch  
You sent  
15 minutes ago  
"Great, what about dinner and outside time?" he asked sitting down  
Kaori climbed into Shigure's lap  
Tenshi stayed by Shigure's side because of Kaori

“ Are usually try to give her a little outside playtime, but it’s been a bit cold lately. I was planning to go do a little shopping tomorrow since I have a paycheck.”

"Good, I've looked over her records and while you're out tomorrow bring her by my old place, she's going to need a few shots, you're not going to be her favorite person and I know I won't be, but I will give you Tyenol for her fever if she gets one, how is she doing on solids?"

“We feed her the normal baby food, she’ll eat a few crackers here and there but that’s about it right now.”

Tohru puts the cookies in the oven

"Try not to feed her hard foods yet, she is still to little for hard food such as crackers, soft food, potatoes, eggs, and the baby food are good, by two I would recomend her being off the bottle if she isn't already and onto a sippy cup"

She stood up in his lap. "Da"

Haya filled her in on the hospital and the baby

“We give her a bottle of milk at night, it helps her sleep. Surprisingly she sleeps all throughout the night.” Shigure smiles at her

“Glad I haven’t missed much at the hospital. I can’t wait to go back. It sounds like the baby is doing well I’m so happy for you.”

“Kyo, I just had a thought since we can’t marry Hatori or Tohru, why don’t you when I get married, if you want to I mean.” Yuki said

"I've been thinking about that too" Kyo said. "I've been thinking on how to ask you, and luckily we don't have to do a name change" he joked

"Yeah she's a daddy's girl, from the moment we got her, she loves Shigure and should be saying her first word anytime now"

"You're daughter is talking to you Shigure"

“Right, I don’t know if I want a really big wedding or not, possibly just want to go down to the courthouse and have Hatori and Tohru there with us.”

“I hope she doesn’t say it unless you were there, I would hate for you to miss that.”

“Oh what is it kaori?” He asked leaning down a bit

She smiled at him big.

"I do believe she said her first word" Hatori said

"I hope not, I would be so bummed out" she told her putting cookies on another tray. "I love her and I'm happy we have her and the puppy, hey how's the baby's room coming along? I know you're pregnant..I think either you or Shigure told me"

"Just think you're fan club girls would have a heart attack if they knew you were mine, I will still allow the one time with Haru, but that's up to you...and when we do get married you give up your room to sleep in mine"

“Da? Well I believe it’s close to a first word.” He smiles he picks her up and puts her in the walker so she could scoot around.

“Well turns out I’m having twins, The room is going great, I think we just need to get diapers and a bit more clothing.”

“So demanding. Of course I’ll do all that though. As far as my fan club is concerned they think I’m married to tohru, it’s mainly just to keep them at bay.”

"Smart thinking, of course I'm demanding, you wouldn't have me any other way and if I told you to close and lock the door so I can have you?" he asked.

"I think so as well" Hatori said.

"Twins! Oh that's wonderful! Shigure avoided the subject when I brought up having one of our own, so I suggested adopting...I think we are doing a good thing, she needed a home and we gave her one full of love. Did you know that like Shigure my Chinese zodiac sign is the dog?" she asked Tohru

“I probably would have done it already, but our lovely doctor doesn’t want me having sex quite yet.”

“So how have you been?” Shigure asked

“Yep, that’s mine too.” She smiles

"Have you asked him?" he asked

"Fine, we're having twins, we don't know the sex yet, but we got to hear the heartbeat and seen two babies"

"Oh! I knew there was something about you I liked. Oh this is exciting!!" she told her smiling

“Not exactly, he just told me I shouldn’t have sex for a couple days because I can’t overdo it.”

“Well congratulations.” Shigure said

She smiles. “So what movie did you want to watch?”

"Mmm, no horror, I'm not a big fan of those, so maybe a couple of Rom-Com?" she said getting some popcorn popped

"Text him and ask, I won't be like Haru"

"Thank you, I can't wait to be a dad, I already told Tohru I would stay home with them and she can go back work"

“How do you feel about the movie Titanic?”

Yuki texts Hatori. “Sorry to bother you but Kyo wants to know if it’s OK if I end up having sex since I’ve waited a few days.”

“Well that’s nice of you. Yes being a dad is fun.”

"Sure, I like that one" she said taking the snacks in the living room

He looked at his phone. "Don't over do it or it will be longer" Hatori texted back.

"My career has pretty well be established since I can remember, so it's not a big deal, and this way I can bring them with me to work and they get all the daddy time then can get and the family gets to see them too, your daughter needs to be changed"

Tohru pulls out one pan of cookies and puts in another one. She let the cookies cool before putting them on a plate

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, he says if I overdo it I’ll have to wait even longer.” Yuki said

“Yup.” Shigure picks up the baby and goes upstairs to change her. Once he was done he comes back down ”There we go"

"Alright" he said holding him. "I will wait"

The puppy was now beside Hatori sleeping

"Should we ask the boys if they want to join us?" Haya asked

“Sure. I’ll go ask them, keep an eye on the cookies in the oven please.” She goes upstairs and knocks on Yuki's door

“Come in.” Yuki said

Tohru opens the door “Hey would you guys like to watch Titanic with us?”

"I'll pass" Kyo says.

Haya switched the cookies.

"It seems like something is bothering you Shigure" Hatori said

“Hmm? Really? Well Haya told me she kind of has a small crush on Tohru. I didn’t think it would bother me.”

“No thank you Miss tohru, you girls have fun.”

“Ok, love you both.” Tohru Said as she shut the door and went back downstairs “ they said no.”

"No, not that, Tohru said the same about Haya, I think it has something to do with the hot springs....you're still upset in some way about not having your own child aren't you? I'm not helping and Aya isn't helping either..."

Kaori snuggled into Shigure

"Aww, well that's too bad, but I guess not all guys like movies like that" she said

“Oh, yes a little bit, but I know I just need to get over that.” He sighs and holds Kaori.

“I guess not.” She smiles and pulls the rest of the cookies out of the oven. She then turns the oven off and puts the cookies on a plate and bring them over to the living room

"Shigure, no one had a way of knowing it would affect her as it did" he said

Kaori picked up Shigure's had and started to chew on his hand.

"We got snacks, drinks, movies, anything else?" Haya asked.

“I know that. Hey I am not a chew toy young lady.” He grabs a baby toy and hands it to her

“Nope I think that’s everything.” She said turning on the movie

"She might be hungry, has she had dinner yet?"

"Good, let's do this"

“Oh, ha, not yet.” He puts the baby in the highchair and goes into the kitchen and gets the baby food, he comes back and starts to feed the baby.

She eats happily.

"Does the dog need to be fed too?" Hatori asked

They sit on the couch together and start the movie


	52. First big fight and a punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them have their first big fight and Yuki and Kyo have plans for her, will Hatori come to her rescue

“Yes we’ve started feeding him puppy chow, there should be fresh food in his bowl already though

He gets up and checks on Kaori and goes to the kitchen to eat.

"How is Haya adjusting to being a mom?" he asked

Kyo lays down next to Yuki.

“She loves it, at one point she asked if her and I could have our own child but I told her I couldn’t have children.”

"Are you going to get yourself fixed?" he asked going into the kitchen to make tea. "You know...living with this curse is hard on us and our spouses, we got lucky with Tohru....but with your wife...just don't put yourself under a lot of pressure, I don't think it would go over well with her and your growing family here...maybe Minnae is different...I don't want the new kids to have this burden either...I'm still working with Tohru on how to erase memories, I hate it, I hate teaching her, but...." he said as the whistle blew. "I know she said she didn't want our kids to learn to erase memories, especially if one is the dragon.....but it's been a long standing tradition the father teaches the oldest or only child....I can't break that, as much as I want too"

“I am trying not to put myself under stress. Yes I plan to get myself fixed. I’m really surprised Tohru is ready to take on the responsibility of erasing memories, but I can see why she doesn’t want the burden on your children"

"I can too, but what if something happens to her and I? Then what? I need my children or child to take on that daunting task, for whatever reason"

“Yeah that’s true. I’m sure you guys will figure something out” he gets done feeding the baby

Tenshi waits by the door to be let out

Kaori watches him.

Hatori brings the tea

Shigure lets the dog out.

He goes out to do his business

“So how’s Haru?” Shigure asked

"Still stuck on Yuki...Yuki's been under a lot of strain with the cold and other things on his mind, so the other day Tohru brought him home and that's when she came to see Haya or go back to school or something, I came home and Haru seemed upset and yeah....I don't think Haru should be around Yuki for a while...."

“I agree with you, poor guy. Hopefully he gets everything situated

"Yes well, if he didn't have that black side....I think things would be okay, I'm surprised he doesn't come talk to you more"

“Well I plan to have all the family over to meet the baby once things are settled.”

"Yes, that would be good for everyone, maybe Aya's baby will make a friend" he said sipping his tea

“ Yes let’s hope so.” He smiles

"We don't need another sad head of household, I know things will be different this time around"

“God I hope so, I don’t need my daughter going through what I had to go through or you for that matter

"Yeah...or Tohru"

“Ya... I hope the girls are having a good time out there sleepover

"I'm sure I haven't been home yet, I thought I would come and see how you were adjusting to being a dad"

"You okay Yuki?" Kyo asked

“Ya, why?” Yuki asked

“ well I absolutely love it. I am also glad you came by”

"You're really quiet is all" he said kissing him softly

"Good, so I can leave knowing you're okay?" he asked

Tenshi scratched at the door to be let in

He kisses him back

Shigure lets him in “Yes, please tell Tohru I said hi.”

"Well since I can't have you I can at least get you off" he said

"I will, see you tomorrow?" he asked.

Tenshi comes in

“Well, as long as you take it slow.”

“Sounds good, be careful driving home, it looks like it’ll start snowing any minute now.”

"Yeah, I'm not driving, I walked, make sure you get her a snowsuit for the winter" he said as he texted Tohru. "Be home soon baby, stopped to see and talk to Shigure"

“I will, perhaps I will iMessage Ayame and see if him and the baby want to go shopping with us tomorrow.”

Tohru pulls out her phone. “It seems both of our husbands are talking, mine should be home soon.” She said

"Oh good" she said smiling.

"That would be good, I'm sure he would enjoy that" Shigure said. "I would try Minnae though, you know what this weather does to Ayame"

"Of course we'll go slow Yuki. Strip" he said

“Good point. Message me when you get home so I know you made it OK.” Shigure said As he pulled out his phone and texted Minnae. “Hey this Shigure, do you and the baby want to go shopping with me and my baby tomorrow?”

Yuki stands up and strips

Kyo does the same and pulls him back down on the bed and kisses him.

"I will" he said

Minnae looked at her phone. "I would love too" she texted back. "Aya honey do you mind if I go shopping with Shigure tomorrow? I know you hate this weather"

Yuki kisses him back

“No I don’t mind at all, how much money do you need?” He asked pulling out his wallet

Kyo let his hands explore Yuki's body. 

"Oh gosh I don't know I'm going shopping for the baby, I'm going to take her out too so you can a relax day" she told him straddling him

Ayame smiles “Well then why don’t I just let you take my credit card.” He runs his hands up her back.

Yuki reaches down and lightly squeezes Kyo's butt.

She moans and nods as she knows the baby is asleep.

Kyo moans softly

“Are you up for it?” Ayame asked

“Hmmmm I want you Kyo.” Yuki said

"You can have me" he said as he starts to suck him.

"Yes, I am" she said kissing him deeply

“Hmmmm Kyo so good.” Yuki said

Ayame starts to remove her clothing.

The part in the movie came on where jack was drawling rose naked

“I love this part” she said

She moaned softly 

Kyo took him in deeper

“Me to.” Tohru said

Yuki got really hard

He undressed her. “So lovely.”

Minnae blushed

“You can have me anytime” Kyo said

“Bend over.” Yuki said

Ayame undressed as well, his cock already hard

Kyo does so

“Mmm do hard baby...”

“Where do you want it?” Ayame asked

Yuki starts to push inside him.

Soon the movie ends. “What would you like to do next?” Tohru asked

“In my pussy daddy”

Kyo moans

“I don’t know...I never stayed the night with anyone before”

Hatori made it home covered in snow

“Bend over the couch then.”

Yuki pushes all the way in him.

Tohru looks at hatori as he walked in. “Hey, looks like it’s snowing kinda hard out.”

“Yeah it is, I going to take a hot bath, f you wait I will play a game with you guys, I may sleep though”

“Oh a game”

Kyo moans more

Minnae does so

“It’s ok hun get some rest, I think we will play a game and then I’ll get dinner started.”

“Still so tight Kyo.” Yuki said

Ayame pushes inside him gently

He kissed her gently

“Mmm” he moaned 

“Can I help?” She asked. “What game?”

She kisses him back. She then stands up. “I think we have bored games in the room you will be sleeping in. Come on, let’s go look.” She said going down into the guest room 

Ayame starts to move in her slowly

Yuki moves slow as well

“Okay” she said 

Kyo moaned into the bed

Hatori made it into the water before transforming

Yuki moves nice and slow

Tohru was reaching up into the closet looking for the games

“Tohru...I heard a noise” Haya said

He looked at Kyo

Kyo looked up “Hatori transformed.” Kyo said

“Oh it’s most likely the boys messing around.” Tohru said

“No, like a pop”

“Crap...”

Yuki pulls out and they get dressed and go check on him. 

“Hatori? You ok?” Kyo asked 

“Oh don’t worry I’m sure it was nothing.” Tohru said

He looked up at them a little worried. “Go get Tohru...”

Kyo goes to find Tohru. “Hey sorry, but Hatori wants to see you.”

“Oh ok. Haya I’ll be right back.” She stands up and goes up stares and into the bathroom “hatori what’s wrong?”

“I think he’s panicking because Haya is here” Yuki said softly 

“I am panicking because of that...”

“But why?” She knelt down

“I didn’t want to transform with her here....” he said softly

“Oh, is that why your stressing? I guess I can send her home.”

“It’s to bad for her to go tonight..”

“I can walk her home and I’ll stay there till the snow stop.”

“Tohru, stay here, it’s white out conditions” Kyo said

“Well I’m not sending her home in the snow by herself. Why were you even stressing about her being her. You say it’s because you were afraid of transforming in front of her but look what happened, by stressing out over it it happened anyways.”

Kyo took her out of the bathroom. “Whoa Tohru, I think she is a small percentage of his stress, he doesn’t care about her being here”

“Then if he’s over doing it then he knows to rest, I tell him to rest all the time and he never does.”

“Then make him listen”

She sighs. “Fine, I’ll take her home and take care of him.” She walks back downstairs

He followed her downstairs. “Tohru...you’re not listening to me” he said noticing Haya’s shoes were gone. “Stay here”

Kyo left to find Haya

She sighs and sits on the couch. 

Hatori had changed back after she left the bathroom

Yuki helps him get dressed

Kyo walks Haya home after finding her.

“I’m sorry...” she said. “You guys fought because of me”

“Thank you” he said going downstairs. “Tohru... I never said she couldn’t stay” Hatori told her

“Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t because of you, Hatori is not feeling well and we don’t want you to get sick.”

Tohru went into the kitchen doing the dishes she made from earlier

“Talk to me Tohru” he said

“Then why did she ask me to come over?” She asked going in the house

“He just got sick, it might have been from the snow. Knowing Tohru she will make it up to you.”

“You need to be in bed resting.” She said

"I will, come talk to me" he told her. "I don't like fighting"

"I'm home" Haya said.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked. "You were so excited about going to see Tohru..."

"I'm going to shower" she said running upstairs. 

"Kyo...?"

“He’s just really tired so he transformed, tohru isn’t happy either. Please tell her we are really sorry.”

Tohru gets done with the dishes and goes upstairs

He sat on the bed. "Come here" he said softly.

"You're not going back out there, it's not safe, thank you for making sure she got home safely"

She sits on the bed

“Your welcome, I’ll be ok, tell her tohru will text her later.”

"Alright" he said.

"Look, I had no problem with Haya here...I was thinking about the babies...what if something happened to us? I know you don't want our kids to know how to wipe memories, but they will have to if something happened to us"

She sighs “Ok, then I guess we can teach them.”

Kyo starts walking home

Haya was in the shower crying.

He laid with his head in her lap. "I don't like fighting with anyone and I don't want to fight with you"

The baby was in bed and Shigure knocked on the door.

She plays with his hair. “It’s ok but I’m staying the night over there tomorrow.”

"She can come back baby"

"Come in" she said

“No it’s fine, I’ll go over there. You need rest and you better take it.” She grabs her phone and texts Haya telling her she would be over tomorrow 

Shigure walks in “you ok?” Shigure asked

"No...I'm not" she said softly  
He sighed falling asleep in her lap

Yuki watched out the window for Kyo

“I’m sorry hun, maybe ask her if she wants to come over tomorrow? I’ll but snacks and all kinds of stuff.” Shigure said

Tohru tucks him in then goes back down into the living room

Yuki turned around and looked at her. "Come here" he said softly.

"No...I'm not wanting company tomorrow...." she said. "Check my phone, it went off"

She walks over to him

He grabbed her phone. “It’s from Tohru, she said she’s sorry and hope your not mad at her and wants to come over tomarrow.”

He hugged her.

"I don't want company tomorrow"

“Ok I’ll tell her.” Shigure would reply back to her.

Tohru was hugging Yuki and looked at her phone. “Great, she’s mad at me...” she goes into guest bedroom and shuts the door and lays down

Kyo walks in the house

Yuki follows her. "Hey" he said. "It's okay"

Haya got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed

“Please Yuki just keep an eye on Hatori.”

“Want to order out?” Shigure asked

"Sure" she said softly. "But how is anyone going to get here? It's white out conditions"

"Sure, I don't want you sleeping alone tonight, please sleep in Kyo's room..I have some good news" he told her

“Oh right well I can try and cook for you.” 

She sits up. “What is it?”

"Kyo and I are going to get married, we want you and Hari to be at the court house when we do, we don't know all the details yet"

"Can you just hold me? Please"

“Oh congrats. I’m so happy for you guys, I would love to be there for it.”

He holds her. “You know, I think tohru really cares for you very much.”

"I'll call her, we should have some pizza in the freezer,should make it before it gets to bad outside and we lose power" she told him. "I'm sorry Tohru...you were so great to me and I thought you were fighting because of me....so I left, I'm not mad at you please don't think that, you're my best friend"

“Ok I’ll make it, can you find some candles just in case.” He goes downstairs and turned the oven on.  
She pulls out her phone “your my best friend to and I will make it up to you.”

"Sure" she said looking for the candles and looked at her phone. "Tohru, I will make it up to you, how about you come over Sunday? No, come over tomorrow and you and I can hang out with the baby and the puppy" she said

“I would love that thank you.” She smiles

"Tohru....would you have a problem if we cuddled? I've been wanting too since the other day..."

Yuki went to check on Kyo before tending to Hatori. "Kyo...I told Tohru she had to sleep in your room tonight, I don't want her sleeping alone and I think her and Hatori are in a fight"

“Um yes I think that would be ok.” 

“Oh ok that’s fine. You sleep with Hatori then.”?

She smiled. "Great, see you tomorrow okay? Hey don't be mad at the boys...I can tell they really love you, you're lucky"

"Yeah, I'll sleep with Hatori"

She puts the phone down and kisses Yuki “I’m sorry.”

"I'm not the one to be apologizing too, you need to talk to Hatori, but I accept your apology"

She turns going into the bedroom and lays next to Hatori

Hatori turned to hold her. "Hey..."

“I’m sorry please forgive me.”

"Of course I do, will you forgive me?" he asked kissing her softly

"Please go to sleep then.”

"Are you going to stay here or stay with Kyo?" he asked.

“Well it’s dinner time, so I’ll make dinner, are you hungry.”

"Yes, I am, I'll stay right here" he told her sitting up. "Before you go to bed and if I'm not already asleep I would like to cuddle with you more, maybe talk to the twins"

“Sounds good.” She goes back down stares and starts dinner.”

Shigure puts in the pizza

He sat in bed covered up reading as he promised he would do

Yuki looked at Kyo. "I told Tohru our plans"

Haya laid on the floor next to Tenshi and texted Tohru. "Hey could you bring some cookies tomorrow?" Those were really good" she said putting her phone away and fell asleep against the puppy

He laid there curled into her

“Yes I can.” She replied

“Oh I’m guess she took it well?”

“Very well, I am sorry we didn’t finish”

Haya didn’t hear the phone go off

“Ya me to.” Kyo said

“After dinner okay?” He asked

Hatori has fallen asleep reading with his glasses on

“Sounds good “ Tohru walks up to Kyo “I’m sorry Kyo.” She hugs him

He hugs her back and kisses her softly

It's alright Tohru" he said. "Have you talked to Hatori yet?"

“Yes I told him I was going to make dinner since he was hungry but he might have fallen back asleep

"Probably until you feed him, don't know, he did look really tired though...what are your plans for tomorrow?" Kyo asked her

“I am going to stay the night with haya over at her place.”

Yuki looked A bit concerned

"Is that a good idea? What if Shigure tries something?"

“They have a baby now, I don’t think he will try anything.”

"Alright be careful okay? We'll walk you over there" Kyo told her. "Do you need help with dinner?"

“No I got this, thank you though. Can one of you go check on hatori?”

Kyo went to check on Hatori and found him asleep with his glasses on, he smiled and took them off of him.

Hatori stayed asleep as he did so.

Kyo came back. "He's asleep probably for the night he didn't flinch when I took off his glasses"

“Oh ok, I wish he would have eaten something but I’ll make him a big breakfast in the morning”

Yuki Whispers into kyos ear, “ should we punish her? We all ended up going through a little bit of drama there.”

Kyo nodded. "We should" he said taking her hand. "Hatori is a big boy, he can take care of himself"

She looks back at him. “ I know but sometimes he overdoes it.”

He looks at Yuki waiting for him to take charge since he seems to thrive for stuff like this. "Yes well...that's how he was trained"

“Well I was thinking salmon and rice for dinner.” Tohru said 

Yuki smiles, “sounds good.” When her back was turned to them he walks up behind her and slips off her skirt.

“Huh Yuki, what are you doing?”

Kyo smirked. "Dinner can wait...you've been a bad girl Tohru" Kyo said kissing her neck

“Huh, what did I do?” 

“You got in a fight with us, Kyo might get sick from being out in the snow.” He said picking her up And takes her downstairs into the playroom and shuts the door behind them

Kyo was right behind them. "Well now...Daddy Yuki is going to have so much fun with you"

Yuki hands Kyo the whip. He then undressed tohru

He took it and smacked her ass lightly with it

Tohru blushes and Yuki lays on the bed and has tohru sit on his face and starts eating her out.

“Ahhhh.”

Kyo pulls himself out of his pants. "Suck me" he told her

She leans over and starts to suck him

"Mmm oh yes" Kyo moaned and pinched her nipple. "You don't get to cum until we say"

“Mmm mmmm.” Yuki licks her clit

He grabs her hair and thrusts in her mouth

“Mm mmm” Yuki starts to finer her

"Oh god yes Tohru...."

“Hmmm mmmmm.” Her pussy was wet

"Okay Yuki, I'm hard enough, and she's soaked, get in her pussy"

Yuki slides her on him. “Mmaaaa.”

“Yes take it all in tohru” Yuki said

He smacked her ass with the whip. "Are you all the way on Daddy Yuki?"

“Ahhh yes.”

He leaned her over a bit and pushed in her ass. "Start moving Yuki"

“Ahh.” She moans feeling Kyo push in her. Yuki starts to move nice and slow

"Mmm"

“Good girl Tohru.” He licks one of her nipples

Kyo smacks her ass with the whip as he fucked her ass

“Ahhh hmmaaa you both feel, so good.”

Kyo found the toy that Shigure had used on Tohru knowing once Tohru came with Yuki he would use it on her as well

Yuki goes faster. “Hmmmm I’m getting close, Yuki... please ahhhh can, I cum ahhhh.”

Kyo nods to let her cum

Yuki goes faster “Ahhhhhh” she moans loudly and cums. Feeling her cum Yuki came as well.

Kyo was still in her ass enjoying himself. Once Yuki was done coming and slid out from under Tohru he stuck the toy in and secured it. "Now, clean Daddy Yuki's cock with your mouth"

“Ahhhh no, Kyo... not... not the toy.” She twitches and leans down and starts licking Yuki’s cock

"Oh yes the toy" he said fuckign her ass

“Mmmm mmmm.” She moans sucking Yuki.

Shigure pulls the pizza out of the oven and cut it into pieces “How many do you want?"

There was no answer from Haya.

"So tight Tohru....so good...." he moaned as he went a little faster and harder

Shigure goes to find her

“Mmmm. She grips the sheets that were on the bed

She was curled up on the floor with Tenshi asleep.

"I'm cumming Tohru" he told her. "Cum again" he told her

He picks her up and lays her in bed and tucks her in

“Ahhh cum inside me Kyo.” She moaned

He does so and came hard.

Tenshi looked up at him for permission to be on the bed

Shigure pats the bed for him to come up.

She arches her back and came again

He jumped up and laid down next to her 

Kyo continued to tuck her ass until he stopped coming

Yuki came hard in her mouth

Tohru swallows it “Ahhhh please, take out the toy.”

“No...you have to cum again"

“Ahhh, please Kyo no more... I can’t take anymore.”

“Once more” he told her

Without any of them knowing Hatori cane down and removed the toy and picked up Tohru. “Enough” he told them carrying her back upstairs

Yuki gets up. “Sorry...”

“Ya sorry.” Kyo said as they both now.

Tohru holds onto Hatori as they walked up stares

“You okay?” He asked going up to their room and drawing a bath for her

“How does he always know?”

“Yes, I was still a bit sensitive from the first time.” 

“I’m not sure, it’s like whoever she’s in trouble he knows, but I wasn’t being that rough with her, was I?” Kyo asked

“I didn’t think you were” he said kissing him 

He set her in the water gently. “When you go to Haya’s tomorrow let her know you’re not interested in playing, if don’t want to play let her know, she will understand, don’t let Shigure bully you into it” he told her softly

“I feel kinda bad now.”

“I’ll do my very best. I’m going to keep myself busy while I’m there.”

“Yeah, me too..hey let’s go make dinner to make it up to her” Yuki said

“If you need me text me 911 and I will come get you”

“Oh yes and then breakfast in the morning.” Kyo said getting dressed

“I will but I don’t think anything will happen.”

“I know, but put my mind at ease please” he said. “After we eat I will go back to bed” he promised   
“Yes, ready?”

She kisses him “ok, um was I really that loud that I woke you up?”

Kyo nods and goes Upstairs and into the kitchen

“No, I had a feeling” he said kissing her softly 

Yuki follows him

“Really? How interesting.”

The boys starts working on dinner

“Yeah, I have been trying to listen to what you want with sex... I am so happy with you”

Yuki helped where he could

“Really? I’m trying to do that to, I want to be able to do everything for you.”

“I got this Yuki, you can get the plates ready.” Kyo said

“Alright” he said 

“I know, but I also know there going to come a time before they are born you are not going to want it or maybe you will, I don’t...what I do know is I respect you enough to back off until you tell me you want me” he said washing her back. “I am not going to push you to do what you don’t want to do”

“Well I do kinda like it when I’m bought off card.” She blushes

He smiled

Tohru rinses off and gets out of the water

He helped her. “Which pajamas do you want tonight?”

“The green one please.”

Kyo put food on the plates and Yuki put them on the table

He found them and gave them to her. "There you go" he said kissing her softly

She puts them on. “Thank you.” Smells like dinner is ready”

"Yes it does" he said holding his arm out to her

"Anything else that we need?" Yuki asked

She takes his arm and they walk down stares

“No I don’t think so.” Kyo said

He smiled and led her into the dining room.

Yuki smiled as they came in.

“This looks so good.” Tohru said

“We made it to say sorry.” Kyo said

"Yeah, we're sorry" Yuki said softly.

Hatori took his place at the head of the table. "We're going to need a bigger table, not right now" he said

“It’s ok guys but thank you.” She sits down

“Yeah very true.” Kyo said

Yuki sits as well

"This looks good Kyo" Hatori said

“Thank you.”

“No thank you.” Tohru said

They ate quietly

The two boys sat there thinking about how to keep making it up to Tohru as Hatori enjoyed his food.


	53. Sleepover take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sleep over ended in diaster, but Tohru makes it up to Haya. They confess their love to each other, the baby starts teething

Kaori woke up crying

Shigure goes into her room, he changes her and then gives her a Bottle

She pushed the bottle away not wanting it an chewed on his robe sleeve

“Oh are you hungry again? Ok let’s go pick something out.” He holds her as they walk downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and opens the cabinet with the baby food in it. “Ok pick one out"

She screamed as she drooled all over his hand.

"Wha-?" Haya said being jolted awake from the scream. She got up and went downstairs. "What's wrong?" she asked him

“I’m not sure, I changed her and then I tried giving her a bottle, she pushed it away and started chewing on my sleeve so I thought she was hungry. We came downstairs and she screamed. Maybe she wants mommy?”

Haya took her.

Kaori screamed more

Haya looked in her mouth. "I don't see anything...I don't know what to do...can you call Hatori?" she asked.

“I don’t want to bother him. Maybe we can try a nice bat, I didn’t see any red marks on her when I changed her.” He hands her his phone. “Call Ayame.” He told her as he went to give her a bath

She calls Ayame.

No answer as Ayame wasn't answering his phone and was into his wife's attention

Kaori was still crying and leaned over to "bite" his arm

“Hmmmmm.” He hands her a baby Chew toy

She happily chews it finally calming down

Haya saw the pizza and took a slice before going upstairs. "She's got some lungs on her"

“Yeah, turns out she’s teething.” He said washing her up.”

"Aww poor girl" she said rubbing her back.

Minnae kissed him as she slid down his cock

“Oh my you really must have missed this.” Aya said moving in and out of her

"Very much so" she told him moaning

“Well this will be the last time for tonight, we don’t want to over do it.”

"Shut up and fuck me" she told him

He starts to pound into her

She moaned happily. "Mmmm, ooh Ayame...."

“Ahh, you feel so good.”

She pulled him so she was flat on her back and he was on top of her and pulled him down. "Fuck my pussy"

He puts her legs on his shoulders and fucks her nice and deep.”

"Oh yes....." she moaned out looking up at him lovingly

“Oh you feel so good, you love it don’t you.” 

Shigure Finishes giving the baby a bath and put her in some new clean pajamas

"Yes...I do" she moaned

She yawned and looked up at him

“I got this, go back to bed.” Shigure said

Ayame goes faster

"Are you sure baby, I don't think she's going to let you put her down" she said

Minnae moaned and panted heavily knowing she was close

Then she can sleep with us tonight.”

“Can I cum inside you?” Aya asked

"Cum inside me baby" she said coming hard on him

"Take her upstairs and I'll take Tenshi out and lock up"

He cums deep inside her pussy

Shigure takes her upstares

She arches her back and moaned

Kaori clung to him

Hatori finished up and took his dishes to the kitchen and kissed Tohru then her stomach. "Good night babies" he said 

Yuki watched him

He pulls out and holds her close.

“Oh your so cute.” Shigure said

Tohru smiles. “Thank you for dinner.” 

“It was no problem” Kyo said

"Oh my god baby...." Minnae said

Kaori yawned

Hatori got up. "I will keep my promise, if you come to bed great, if not one of the two can sleep with me, but I do hope Tohru comes to sleep next to me" he said heading upstairs.

"He seems a little grumpy" Yuki says

“I’m glad you loved it, but we need to be careful, we don’t want you getting pregnant again now do we.” Aya said

“He’s just a bit worried about me staying at Shigures tomorrow. I’m going to go lay with him. Good night.” She kisses.l both of them and Then goes upstairs

"No not right now she's not even six months yet" Minnae said kissing him. "I love you so much"

He had just finished brushing his teeth and laid down.

Yuki looked at him

“What’s wrong Yuki?” Kyo asked

Tohru goes up to the room and lays next to him

Hatori held her close and quickly falls asleep.

"I don't have a good feeling about tomorrow"

“All she has to do is say no and they should stop” Kyo said

"When does Shigure listen to the word no?" he asked

The snow had stopped and Tenshi was outside doing his business before Haya took him back in for the night. "Good boy" she praised

Tenshi wiped his paws before going into the house seeing how Shigure and Haya did it a lot.

She smiled at him. "Good job baby, let's lock up and clean up before going to bed"

“We can’t stop her from going over there, and I’m sure after today haya Doesn’t want to come over here

"Yeah that is true, but she seemed to be having fun until that happened" Yuki said putting things away

Haya cleaned up

“She was, and it is good for her to have friends. We’re just gonna have to trust her And trust she can handle herself. Maybe we should teach her some martial arts

"Yeah, I think it would be good not only for her but for Haya too"

“Yeah. I’m curious though now that we’re on this topic what if something happens between the two girls, can we be even mad at that?

"No, I don't think we can...but Tohru is going to have to give permission for that to happen" Yuki said.

"Yes, I know...I called her Tohru" he said.

“Yeah, I don’t think she could either bring herself to ask something like that and yes I noticed

"I know I'm polite one, but I'm comfortable enough to call her just Tohru" he said. "I'll lock up and we'll go to bed, that is if you want me sleeping next to you"

“Of course you can sleep next to me.”

"I'm not going to over do it, I don't need Hatori telling me to rest, so if you don't need help I'll go shower and wait for you upstairs"

“That’s fine see you in a minute.” He said starting to finish up the dishes

Yuki went to shower.

Hatori pulled her so she was sleeping on his chest

Haya turned off the lights and went upstairs after locking up

The next morning Shigure was up early cleaning the house.

Kyo was also up early making breakfast.

Minnae was up cooking for Ayame

Hatori was still sleeping

Ayame came out of the bedroom wrapped up in his nice warm blanket “Morning.”

Tohru was still sound asleep on hatori.”

"Good morning baby, what do you want for dinner tonight? I'll put it in the crockpot before I leave" she said leaning back for a kiss.

Yuki was up and checked on them both and took a picture and went down to see Kyo. "Good morning"

“Any type of warm stew would be great. Are you still going shopping with Shigure?”

“Morning, are they still sleeping?”

Tohru slowly opened her eyes, she felt something poking her

"As far as I know, I should text him. Are you wanting me to take the baby?" she asked giving him a kiss and his breakfast.

"Yes" he said showing him the pictures

Hatori was dreaming about making love to her as his cock was poking her

“I think he’s bringing his little girl so if you’re up for it maybe the two babies can become friends"

“That’s cute.” Kyo said

Tohru blushes and moves under the covers. She gently takes out his cock and licks the head

He was moaning in his sleep, it took him a minute to realize that it was real and not a dream

"I thought so too"

"Yes, I agree, and the next time I lean back for a kiss Aya, you better give me one or I won't let you in my bra when you go into snake form, now sit and eat"

She then starts to suck on the head 

“Oh, I’m sorry I guess I’m not fully awake yet.” He sits down and eat

"I know baby, do you want some coffee?"

A moan came out as he looked down. "Mmm baby..."

“No thank you, I want you to buy something for yourself while you’re out today, you can get anything you want”

“Morning daddy.” She says then sucks deeper

"Morning" He said sliding his hand down her pants.

"Okay" she said starting on dinner and texted Shigure. "Are we still on for today? You, me, and the babies?"

“No, I just want to pleasure you, besides I’m still a bit too sensitive right now.” She smiles up at him

“Yup I’ll come pick you guys up, One of the servants from the main house will be driving us everywhere today since I don’t really have a car.” Shigure said

He smiles at her his hand never moved from where he had it.

"Okay that sounds good, I'm starting dinner for Aya and I'll get ready" she told him.

She sucks deeper 

Shigure finishes cleaning the entire house Then goes to take a shower

"Mmm oh baby...."

She plays with his ball with one hand and slowly sticks a finger in his ass.

He moans softly

Minnae got dressed and the baby dressed. "Ayame, baby, do you want to give the baby girl kisses before we go, I think she might like some daddy time"

“Cum for me baby.” She keeps sucking him going as deep as she could

He came hard and fast in her mouth

She swallows it all and looks up at him smiling

"You have gotten really good at that, I'm glad you trust me enough to know I wasn't going to do anything you" he told her. "But when you come home, I want you, I won't hurt you, I will be slow and gentle" he promised her

“That sounds nice.” She moves up and kisses him, then there was a knock on the door

“Yeah it does, come in” he said holding her

Yuki enters “ oh good you’re awake, breakfast should be ready.”

“Oh how nice.” Tohru said

“Okay, we’ll be right down” he said

Yuki leaves the room. Tohru Get out of bed and gets dressed. She was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt. She then begins to pack a bag for tonight

He got dressed as well. “I will take you over there, I have to visit Shigure anyways”

“All right but please be nice.”

Shigure Gets out of the shower and gets dressed. He then goes to check on the baby

"What? I'm giving the baby a check up and some shots that she's missed out on, I'll be very good"

Haya was feeding her. "Big girl, daddy's going to spoil you today, mommy is going to have a friend over"

“Oh, haha, I thought you were gonna threaten Shigure. Can I help with the baby's check up?”

“Is there anything I can get you while I’m at the store?”

"Sure you can" he told her smiling

"Surprise me baby" she said smiling at him.

She smiles and finishes packing.

“OK I’ll do that..” he smiles

He smiled

She looked up at him

The two of them then go downstairs and sit at the table. Kyo brought their plates to them. “Thank you.”

“Is the baby girl almost ready?” He smiles

“I gotta change her and her clothes then yes”

“Thanks” he said

He smiles

“Your welcome.” Kyo said sitting down

She took the baby upstairs to get cleaned up

Hatori starts to eat

“I hope you have fun today Tohru.” Kyo said

“Thank you.” Tohru said

Haya came down with the baby. “Alright she is ready to go”

Minnae got the baby dressed and came down. “Aya, I have the heater on in the bedroom for you, on low” she said kissing him deeply.

He smiles and takes her. “You and Tohru have fun today.”

He kisses her back. “Thank you. Have fun

“We will” she said. “Her teething ring is in there as well”

“I will”

He kisses her and takes the baby and the baby bag downstairs. He puts the baby bag in the trunk and puts the baby in a car seat

Hatori texted him. “Dropping Tohru off, going to the old house to work, come by after you’re done shopping”

“I will, I will text you when I’m on my way.” He would text that to Shigure. He wouldn’t message minnae “I’ll be there soon

“Okay, getting the baby bundled up now”

Hatori escorted Tohru out to the car

Tohru gets in the car And put her seatbelt on

“You got everything?” Hatori asked

Kaori watched Shigure

“Yup.” She smiles “I’m planning to sleep in Yuki‘s old room.”

“That’s good” he said going towards Shigure’s 

Minnae waited for Shigure

Soon the car Shigure was in a pulled up to their shop

“I’ll be back baby” Minnae said

“Have fun.” Ayame said

“I will” she told him a she walked outside

Shigure get out of the front seat. “Hi.”

Hatori and Tohru Soon get to the house

“Hi” she said 

Haya watched for them

Once they pull up to the house she unbuckles her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Hatori.

“Are the two of you ready?” Shigure asked

“Have fun baby” he said kissing her back

“Yes we are”

“I will.” She gets out of the car and walks up to the door and knocks on it

“Good” Shigure said and got back in the car

Haya opened it. “Good morning”

Minnae got in the car

The driver then takes them to the mall

“Morning, am I too early?” Tohru asked

“No, right on time. Have you eaten?”

Karori looks at the smaller baby

“Yes Kyo made me breakfast this morning.”

“Good, What would you like to do?”

“It’s your house so why don’t you pick

“Well we can watch movies, bake, play games, cuddle”

“What kind of game did you have in mind

“Truth or dare? I don’t where all the games are here “

“Oh I never played that before, sounds fun.” She smiles

“Me either but yes it does"

“I’ll make us some tea while we play.” She said as she went into the kitchen

“Okay”

Minnae was excited. “I’m curious, why did you ask me?”

“You’re the only one who I know who also has a baby, I figured the two babies could become friends.”

Tohru Grabbed everything she needed to make tea, she definitely knew her way around this kitchen

“I’m sure Hatsuko would love that”

Haya had some soft music playing

The two babies were staring at each other

Minnae smiled. “It’s alright “

“Looks like they’re getting along already

“Yeah they are”

Haya was nervous about her being over

She comes out of the kitchen carrying 2 cups of tea”Are you OK?

“Yes, I just feel bad for yesterday”

“Please don’t worry about that.” She puts the cups down on the table and sits down

“Okay, this is the first time we have been alone”

“Oh, now that I think about it you’re right”

She smiled

“You seem to be a bit nervous

“Just a bit” too

“Why? Is it because we are alone?

"Yes, but I think we'll be okay, so do you want to start truth or dare?"

“Sure. Ok truth or dare.”

"Truth" she said

"Alright girls" Minnae said

They soon get to the mall. Shigure get out of the car and pulls out a stroller

“Ok.” She thinks. “What’s been on your mind lately, and remember I think you have to answer truthfully

"You, and the day we used the dildo, I would like to do that again with you"

She blushes. “I see, well I mean I like you to but I’m afraid if we do it again the feelings we have for each other will get stronger

"I'm okay with that, if you are"

Minnae took over the stroller. "Where to first?"

“I mean, we’re both married, what happens if the day comes where we fall in love with each other or some thing.”

“Why don’t we check out a few baby stores first.” Shigure said

"I don't know...I hadn't thought about that" she said

"Sure, how's your wife?"

“She’s good, hows your husband?”

Tohru moved over closer to her and hugged her

"Huddled under a blanket at home, we don't really open in the winter because of him transforming"

She hugged her back. "I don't want to put our friendship at risk with falling more in love with you, I don't wanna break up our marriages"

“Well why don’t we get him one of those heated jackets, it stays heated for a pretty long time, it’s like one of those heating pad things or blankets but in jacket form. Speaking of which I was hoping to buy some thing from your shop today.”

“I understand, I also understand what you’re going through.”

"Sure, we can do that after this" she told him. "I know he would love that"

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

The two of them enter the first baby store

“To be honest you’ve been on my mind since the first day you kissed me

"Is there anything you would like to do with me?" she asked softly

Minnae picked up 3-9 month old clothes for Hatsuko and found cute 12-24 month clothes for Kaori

“Um well I wouldn’t really know much so I would know what to do.”

“We don’t know some winter stuff for them.”

"I'm on it" she said. "I got winter stuff and spring"

"Me either" she said

“Um, well I guess it’s my turn and I pick truth.”

Shigure Looks around

"What's your favorite sexual position?"

"Anything else?" Minnae asked

“Let’s see we got winter clothing, spring clothing, a few more diapers, some toys. I think that’s everything for the kids.”

“That’s a difficult question, I like being on top but at the same time being on my hands and knees is kind of fun"

"Great, let's pay for these and go get our spouses some stuff"

"Okay you're turn to ask"

They go over to the counter to pay for everything.

“OK truth or dare.”

Once done they head to another store

"Dare"

The first store they go to would be a store dedicated to nothing but blankets 

Minnae found a couple of blankets for Ayame

Shigure walks over to the jackets and looks for one.

She thinks “Ok I dare you to show me your favorite hentai”

"Ah..." she blushed. "Come with me" she said

Minnae smiled

She gets up and follows her

She went into the closet and picked her favorite Hentai

“Oh I think I’ve seen this one, I find it funny how it’s a lesbian nurse one

"Yeah, it's my favorite"

“I’m surprised you hide it from your husband, I think he would be all up into that"

"Yeah, well he doesn't know I have it"

“Well put it back before he finds it. I guess it’s my turn I’ll pick Dare

She took a deep breathe. "I dare you to make me cum" she said putting it away

“Huh um... I” she looks away. “I really don’t think I should.”

"Alright...alright, then I dare you to kiss me"

She blushes and turns around and faces her and kisses her

“So what are the cutest outfits at your shop right now” Shigure asked

She kissed her back.

"Well, we have cheerleaders, nurses, doctors, brides....um...let me think"

“This might sound a bit weird but what would be the sexiest one you have from your point of view.”

"Well, from my point of view a sexy Cinderella or a sexy Elsa... Aya has been working on them"

“Oh I see, hmmm i’ll have to look when we go back.”

She kisses her for a bit more then steps back

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay, well I think we're done playing, I think we're ready to bake some cookies or something"

The next hour would go by. Making it so Shigure and Minnae We are now back at their shop.

"Alright, look around"

Shigure looks around. He wanted to buy something cute and sexy but nothing to bad that Hatori Yuki or Kyo would kill him over

Tohru Was cleaning up the kitchen, they ended up making a bit of a mess

"Oh Tohru..." she said being a bit sassy

Minnae smiled

“What?” She asked

“Hmmm, So many choices, it’s hard to pick from I want to get them something but at the same time I don’t wanna be murdered from them wearing it

She threw some flour at her

"Yeah, well figure out what you would like"

“Hey that’s not nice, don’t get the kitchen dirty when I’m just cleaning it.”

“Hmmmm think I’ll get two school girl outfits please

"Oh I'm just playing" she said helping her.

"Great, let me text Ayame"

“I know, is it OK if I use your shower after this?” She asked 

“No need, you have the to correct sizes right here.” He said grabbing two of them and hands her money

"Of course you can, I am realizing how much fun I missed out on, my mother was very very strict"

"I'm sure if it's Tohru there will be no charge" she said taking the money anyways

“Oh? I am sorry to hear that, you should always try to have a little fun when you’re younger”

“Well I definitely don’t mind helping out. Me and the baby we will be heading home now.”

"Fun wasn't allowed..."

"You don't want to see Aya?"

“If I know him he’s probably already curled up into a ball under his blanket. I’ll message him on the next warm day maybe we can have lunch.”

“Well your situation is different now so try to have some fun.” She said rubbing some of the chocolate onto her lips and then finishes up the kitchen

"That sounds good, thanks for the day out"

Haya kissed her deeply

Tohru blushes and almost falls back, she definitely wasn’t expecting that  
definitely wasn’t expecting that

“You’re welcome.” He said as he got back in the car and headed home

Haya smiled. "I am having more fun now

Hatori texted Shigure. "Don't forget the appointment"

“I noticed, I’m a bit covered in flower so I think I’m going to take a shower.”

Shigure told the driver to go to hatoris old house

"Okay"

Hatori was in his office

She walks out of the kitchen and into Yuki‘s room, she grabs her pajamas having nothing else to change into except for clothes for tomorrow and goes into the bathroom and shuts the door

The car pulls up and he gets out of the car. He unbuckle the baby from the car seat and walks inside

Hatori stood up and stretched.

Haya had a TV put in the bedroom so she could watch TV.

Tenshi was on the bed

Tohru turns on the water and strips

“Sorry for making you wait so long and thank you for reminding me.”

"It's alright" he said

Kaori clung to him

“It’s ok hun, this is uncle hari.” Shigure said softly “ I am definitely not gonna be her favorite person after this.”

"She'll probably want Haya after this, I'll give you some Tyenol for a possible fever" he said going to get the shots ready.

“Thank you.”

She takes her shower, She’s still missed not being in this house anymore. After her shower she turns off the shower and gets out

"Sure" he said pointing for him to sit down.

Haya waited for her

He sits down

She dries off, gets dressed in her pajamas and walks out of the bathroom and goes into the bedroom

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too kiss you"

"Alright" Hatori said coming back. "Take off her pants, the fattest part of a baby is their legs"

“Don’t be sorry, it’s OK” She sitting next to her

Shigure Does what he was told to

She looked at him not liking what was about to happen

Hatori wiped her leg. "Okay, you got her? She's going to scream"

“Considering she screamed last night, I know what’s about to happen.” He holds her hand

"I will take this as quick as possible" he said. "Ready? One, two, three" He stuck the needle in her leg

Kaori screamed loudly before crying

“Shhhh it’s ok baby daddy’s here. She’s definitely had a busy day”

"Yes, ready for the second one?" he asked putting on the bandaid

She tried to stand on him

“Yeah just hurry up, she’s definitely not happy”

"Okay" he said wiping the other leg.

Kaori pushed his hand away really not liking him.

"You're alright, almost done" he told her sticking another needled in her other leg.

She screamed again and cried

Hatori put a band-aid on. "Alright, I'll get you the Tyenol and something for her gums, I noticed she was teething"

Shigure holds her patting her back. “Yeah, we think it started last night.”

"I noticed it when she started chewing on your hand, but I wasn't for sure" he told him.

“So what are we watching?” Tohru asked

"Well, I have Ever After, it's one of my favorites"

"Alright, well now, you can take her home and keep an eye on her, call me if you need anything"

“That sounds like a good movie" Tohru told her.

“Alright, try to go home and get some rest. Thank you.” He puts the baby’s pants back on and gets back in the car

She smiled and patted the spot next to her.

Hatori had given him the Tyenol and teething gel and sat down.

Tohru sits next to her. She then pulls out her phone and texted Hatori. “I’m having a good time, please try to rest, maybe do something fun with the boys like go to an arcade or see a movie. Love you.”

He texted her back. "Yes dear, I'm going to go home for lunch and a movie with the boys sounds good, I love you, see you tomorrow"

With that Hatori made his way home, he couldn't wait for Tohru to come home so he could spend time with her. He was pretty sure the boys were lonely without Tohru around, they just had to hold out for the night and by late morning she would be home.


	54. A minor fight with Tohru and Shigure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya is having a hard time adjusting to her feelings, she loves Shigure but loves Tohru and she's all in her feelings, she's not used to having friend's like her, her life wasn't easy. How will her and Tohru get over this little "lover's" spat?

Shigure gets home and brings everything inside, his arms full of stuff plus the baby. “We're home.”

She paused the movie. “Excuse me a moment” she said

Kaori was very upset with him

She went downstairs. “Hey, what’s wrong princess?” She asked

“Glad to hear it, I will rest, see you in the morning”

“I had to take her to see Hatori, she got two shots that she needed and he also gave us some thing just in case she gets a fever and something to help her gums.”

Tohru walks downstairs “Do you need help with the bags?”

She pick up the baby and a bag. “You don’t have too, come on sweetheart mommy will give you your dinner and cuddles”

Kaori clung to her ignoring Shigure 

“It’s not necessary, only if you want too”

She picks up some of the bags and takes them to the babies room. She then starts putting away the baby clothes

Haya fed Kaori

Shigure went upstairs to Kaori's room. "Tohru"

“Yes?” She asked while putting away the clothes

"I got you something" he told her

“Really? You didn’t have to do that.”

"Well I wanted too, and my daughter does not like Hatori right now"

“That’s understandable, You’re probably not her favorite person right now either but give it by tomorrow and she’ll forget all about it, she’s still young

"Yeah, well I wanted too and I went shopping with Minnae, I got Haya a present too"

Hatori went home and made dinner for the three of them. "What do you boys want to do?" he asked

“You really didn’t have to get me anything but I greatly appreciate it.”

“It’s pretty much whatever you’re up to doing.” Kyo said

“A movie?” He asked

“Sure” he said 

Kaori was clinging to her

“Sounds good. It’s been a while since the three of us did something.” Kyo said

“So what did you get us?” Tohru asked

“School girl uniforms from Aya’s shop”

Minnae went in the house. “Honey, we’re home”

“Oh? Um thank you.”

Aya was making lunch. “Welcome home. Did you have fun?”

“I did, stop making lunch a moment, I got something for you”

“You’re welcome “

He stops and walks over to her “You did?”

“May I ask why school uniforms?”

“Role play” he said simply 

She pulled out a coat for him

She looks over at Haya. 

“Oh thank you so much.” He hugs her

“You’re welcome? There are at least 2 of them”

Haya looked at him

“Well I guess I can use it with Hatori and Yuki and Kyo.”

“And what did you get yourself?

“I didn’t get me anything, just you and the baby”

“Exactly “

“Well we both say Thank you.”

“Are we hungry?” Tohru asked

“Sure” Haya said

“Whatever you decide” Shigure said

“You’re welcome, oh Shigure bout two outfits”

“Oh did he? What did he buy?” Ayame asked

“I’ll go make some lunch.” She goes down into the kitchen.

“So what did you girls do while we were gone?” Shigure asked

“Two sexy school girl uniforms”

“Played games and baked”

“Ohhh? Well I hope doesn’t want use it on Tohru.”

“Oh how fun.” He smiles and puts the rest of the baby stuff away.

“I think one was for his wife”

Kaori fell asleep against her

“That’s good, still tho knowing him he might try something.”

“Oh she’s tired, why don’t you lay her down.” Shigure said

“Okay” she said going upstairs 

“True”

He puts the jackets away. “Thank you again for the jackets I can’t wait to try one.”

Shigure smiles taking the school uniforms to his room and sets them on the bed

“You’re welcome baby, what’s for lunch?”

Haya put her down and went into the bedroom

“I made chicken salad I hope that’s ok.”

Shigure hugs her. “Were you and Tohru good girls?”

“Yes we were” she said

“That’s perfect baby”

“Well that’s good but you seem sad about it.” Shigure said

Tohru was down in the kitchen making some nice ramen and rice balls

“No, not sad...why did you get the school girl uniforms?”

Hatori put on a movie for them

“I thought they were cute? Do you not like them?”

“Not really, I know I said surprise me but that’s not what I had in mind”

“Oh, but I bought you something else.” He smiles as he hands her a bag. 

She looks in the bag and saw a bunch of outfits like a nurse, doctor, maid and a few others

“If you don’t like them I can take them back.”

“Take the school girl one back”

“Oh, ok I thought you would like to be twins with tohru but alright.”

“I hated school, I couldn’t wait to get out”

“I know what you mean, I wasn’t really a fan of it myself. I’ll take it back tomorrow. Is there anything I can get you instead?”

“A princess or queen”

“Oh yes you will be a lovely queen.”

“Lunch is ready!” Tohru yelled Loud enough so they could hear her but not loud enough to wake the baby

“Come on” she said she said blushing

“Baby girl was so good” Minnae said

Tohru had already set everything on the table

“Did the two babies get along?”

“Yes they did” she said. "Shigure's baby won't be part of the curse will she?"

"No, she wasn't born into the family, she's safe" Ayame said 

Haya went downstairs to eat

Tohru sat as well. “ I thought we would do something simple for lunch, hope you don’t mind that I kind of raided your kitchen.”

“I’m glad we will definitely have to schedule more play dates in the future. So how is Shigure?”

“He’s good, he loves being a daddy”

“It’s fine, this was your house for a while”

“I have to admit I do miss living here sometimes.”

“Well that’s good.” Ayame said

Yuki was watching the movie but he seemed a bit distracted

“Well it isn’t quite the same without you here, is Hari not treating you good?”

“Yes it was baby thank you”

Hatori pulled him close. “What’s wrong?”

“Of course he is, all three of them treat me like I’m a queen, and I love the fact that we’re all in the relationship that we are. It’s just something about this house, it’s hard to describe.”

“I suppose I’m just a bit still worried about Tohru, and I kind of miss her.” He said leaning his head on Hatori's Shoulder

"She's fine, I told her if anything happened to text me 911 and I would go get her, she texted me earlier saying she was having fun"

"Yeah, so many memories, a lot of things have happened here Tohru, this was your home for quite a while"

“I definitely consider this place a second home, the first one was with my mother when I was young and now my third one is with my husband and two boyfriends.” She giggles a bit.

“On the next decent day I think we’ll get our garden up and going” Yuki said

“I can buy you some seeds and stuff on my way home from work tomorrow” Kyo said

"That sounds good" Hatori said. "Strawberries and veggies, I'm sure we can get them canned for winter"

"If we know Tohru she'll make sure to save some for next winter, and having our own garden would cut down on what we have to buy at the store, sure that would be great Kyo" Yuki said

Haya smiled. "You're lucky, if I wasn't so jealous I would have another besides Shigure"

“To be honest when it comes to the boys I am fine with just letting them be with each other, however if another female were to touch one of them...” she pauses “I think I would be very sad.”

"Well you've known us for a while now Tohru, so you're protective over both of them"

“Yeah I know, still though things seem to be a bit complicated. Haru wants Yuki... Haya and I have a thing for each other.” She sips her noodles

"I thought you might" Shigure said. "Haru has wanted Yuki for a long time"

Haya blushes. "Yes we do"

Tohru blushes. “I’m afraid he’ll try to take him away from us, I mean I can’t really be selfish or anything, I’ve told them if they find someone else they’re free to go, but turns out Kyo and Yuki have very strong feelings for each other"

"Oh really? And how did the year of the cat fan club feel about this?"

“I’m happy for them, just because they have feelings for each other doesn’t mean they lost their feelings for me or Hatori

"That's good, I'm glad they finally put aside their differences, though I wonder how his fan club would fare if they heard he was dating a male" Shigure said.

"What would settle your nerves Yuki?" Hatori asked

“I’ll be fine once she comes home.” 

“It’s cute, he’s planning to marry me but we definitely miss Tohru when she’s gone.” Kyo said

“I’m not sure, it might drive them more crazy, I just hope it doesn’t make trouble for him”

"Yeah, but she's allowed to have fun"

"Well that's good"

“We never said she couldn’t, knowing Yuki, he’ll just be a bit clingy when she gets home.”

“Yeah.” Tohru gets done eating and goes to do the dishes. Her face was still a bit red over the fact that she blurted out that her and Haya Liked each other

"Well, Yuki will have to wait, I already told her I was going to have her when she got home"

Haya got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey" she said softly. "Will we be able to cuddle when we go to bed tonight?"

“I understand.” Yuki said

“Yeah, I was planning on sleeping in Yuki’s old room

"Oh...okay" she said softly

He kissed Yuki's neck softly.

“Is that OK? Were you hoping I sleep next to you and Shigure?”

Yuki shivers a bit in a good way

"No, I just wanted to sleep next to you" she said. "It's okay though, I understand, I"m going to go check on the baby" She then goes upstairs

Hatori held him tight

“Wait...” she sighs watching her go upstairs.

"It's alright Tohru, just let her go, she's not used to having freinds or a good time"

“I didn’t mean to upset her. I don’t mind her sleeping next to me, but she seem to be a bit upset over the fact that I said I’d be in Yuki‘s room...”

"No, it's not that I think she's just upset that she thought she would be with you tonight"

Kaori was awake but not feeling very good

“I don’t mind cuddling with her tonight, but that’s as far as I can go. We are both in a relationship, I know you would be ok with is but, I’m not sure hatori or the boys would.”

"I think she would respect that, did she try anything earlier?"

“We just kissed a bit but that was it, she wanted me to get her off but I told her I couldn’t

"And she respected that didn't she? She won't do anything to jeopardize your friendship...if you told her no, then she understands what you told her. She just may really want to cuddle"

“And I told her that was fine.”

"Just explain it to her...Tohru she is testing her limits with you"

“Hmmm I’m really bad at this stuff.” She gets done doing dishes and goes up to the baby’s room. “Hey how is she feeling?"

"She feels hot" she told her. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to having friends...I really did just want to cuddle"

She walked over to one of the cabinets on the changing table and pulls out some medicine and then walks over to her and hands it to her. “It’s OK, I understand. Can we cuddle and Yuki‘s room? Or would you feel more comfortable me being in your bed with you and Shigure. You would be in the middle basically

"No, I just want to cuddle with you" she told her and took the medicine. 

Kaori looked at her waiting for the medicine

She smiles. “Sounds good. Now give the baby her medicine, her fever should go down within the hour.”

"My poor girl, will you hold her?" she asked

Kaori clung to her not wanting to go to anyone else

“I’ll give her the medicine, you hold her. Don’t worry baby this won’t hurt at all.” She said giving the baby the medicine

She took it easily.

Haya smiled watching them. "You're going to be a great mom"

“Thanks.” She smiles

Kaori reaches for her after she had set the medicine down

“Can I hold her?”

"Yes, she is reaching for you, she knows you won't hurt her"

She takes her and holds her and smiles. “She’s so cute.”

"Yes, she is, she just turned one, her and Tenshi hit it off the first day she was here, she's been a daddy's girl ever since"

"Yuki..." Hatori said slipping his hand down Yuki's pants. "I can help get you off"

“Well that’s good.”

“Huh, you don’t have to. Do I seem tense?"

"Yeah, they are cute together, Tenshi loves her, I hope maybe in a couple of years we can adopt another one, so she has someone to play with growing up not just Tenshi"

"Just a bit" Hatori said kissing his neck again

“You could also adopt someone closer to her age when the time comes as well.”

“Hmmm.” He moans softly as Kyo watches

"Yeah we could" she said. "I feel bad that I can't give Shigure one...but I guess it wasn't meant to be for us to have our own, but this way she gets a home and is safe and well loved" she told her

Hatori kissed Yuki more as he pulled him out and started to stroke him.

“Yeah that’s just as good.” She smiles

“Mmmmmm.” He blushes more

He looks at Kyo. "Come join, fuck Yuki as I get him off"

Haya smiles. "What else do you want to do? I'm not really good at this, I wasn't allowed sleep overs"

Kyo takes his pants down and dose the same for Yuki, he makes his cock wt and slides into Yuki.

“It’s ok, I was going to try on the school uniform that Shigure got me to see if it will fit.

She takes the baby. "Okay"

Yuki moaned kissed Kyo as well.

Hatori kissed down his neck, nipping and biting.

She goes into Yuki's room and shuts the door. She then undressed. 

“Mmmmm.” Both boys moan

Hatori plays with his balls and pinches his nipples

Yuki moans louder and looks up at Kyo

Kyo moves in and out slowly. 

Tohru puts it on and Looks at herself in the mirror

Haya laid down on the bed with the baby

Kaori cuddled into her

Tenshi gets up on the bed as well

She looks at herself and blushes. “Well it fits.” She said to herself

Shigure knocked on the door to Yuki's room. "Tohru is everything alright?"

"Yuki, get me off" Hatori told him as he was rock hard

She opens the door a crack” yes I was just trying on the uniform you got me.”

“Let me suck you.” Yuki said

"Does it fit?" he asked.

He pulls himself out.

Yuki leans over and starts to suck him

Tohru opens the door more. “Yes, the skirts a bit short though

“Well it’s for role play that wouldn’t matter for anyone at home”

Hatori moans as he still jerks him off

She blushes. “True, thank you.”

Kyo goes A bit faster which made Yuki move faster as well

“You’re welcome “

Hatori moaned loudly 

Yuki moaned just as loud

“Ahhh fuck I’m cumming.” Kyo moaned.

“I’ll be right out.” She shuts the door and Changes out of the uniform

“Cum Kyo...cause I am too” Yuki said

Kyo cums deep inside Yuki

She changes back into her pajamas and comes out of the room

Yuki came hard on Hatori

Hatori was just about to cum

Yuki keeps sucking wanting him to cum

Tohru finds Haya and sits next to her

Haya looks up

“It fits, I can’t wait to try it with Hatori. Oh I have an idea, Can I braid your hair?

“Sure” she said. “My brush is on the sink in the bathroom and so are my hair ties"

Shigure texted Ayame. “Haya doesn’t like the school girl one, I need to trade it in”

Tohru gets the brush and hair ties and comes back and starts to brush her hair.

“No problem just bring it in whenever you have time.”

“I have time now, I think she’s mad at me”

This was all new to Haya her mom never did this

Hatori came hard in his mouth

“Why would she be mad at you? Were you a bad boy again?”

“You OK? You seem a bit tense.”

Yuki swallows it and Kyo pulls out of him

“I’m okay, everything you’re doing is new to me... I’m sorry, I really like it though”

All three men were panting 

“I didn’t ask what she liked...I think I offended her with the school girl”

“Don’t be sorry. It was really nice of Shigure to give me that outfit, I kind of overheard that you didn’t like it. I can understand it though school is always different for everyone but he’ll make it up to you try not to be mad at him, he’s kind of a goofball.” She said finishing her hair then hugs her from behind.

“You guys are still new to the whole marriage thing I’m sure there’s going to be some things you don’t know about her and a lot of things she doesn’t know about you.”

She held her arms. “I’m kind of disappointed...I wanted to go with him..” she said softly 

“Yeah, I know a few things, her dad gave me a lot of her back story... I think we moved to fast...”

“Then go with him next time silly, I’ve only been to that shop once but they have a lot of different outfits there, I got dressed up as a little bow peep or something like that anyway. He was just trying to do something nice for you, I know you might be a submissive most of the time but maybe try being dominant and teach him a lesson, I don’t know I’m just throwing ideas out there.” She laughs

“You guys are happy with each other most of the time. It wouldn’t be a marriage without a little fighting every now and then"

“You think I could be dominate?”

“Yeah she is so sweet”

“Possibly, I know I’m definitely not good at it, can I tell you something without you judging me?

“Of course” she said

“That day we all played together, I was extremely turned on.” She blushes

“You too Huh?”

“Yeah.” She nods

“That was a fun day” she said smiling

“Yes it was, kind of a little intense to.”

“Yeah I bet, but you were enjoying it “

She blushes and looks away. “Ya.”

Haya kissed her softly. “I won’t ever force you to do something that you don’t want to do”

“It’s ok if there is a little force, I kinda like it that way

She smiled 

Kaori watched Tohru

“Well that was fun.” Kyo said.

“What made you like me?” Tohru asked

“I don’t know, you were nice and I knew we would be friends, I remember when we hung out with our husbands and it was fun”

“What are we talking about?” Shigure asked walking in with snacks

Haya stayed quiet 

Kaori looked at him and held her arms up

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked

“No...you didn’t, we were just talking” she said. “Your daughter wants you”

He kisses her cheek then picks up his daughter. “Come on baby lets go take the puppy for a walk.”

Kaori smiled

She waited for him to leave the room

He gets up and goes downstairs with the baby and the puppy. He puts the baby in some warm clothing and in the stroller he then gets the puppy ready

“Can I tell you something?” She said 

Tenshi was ready to go

“Yes anything.” Tohru said

Shigure leaves with the baby and puppy

“I love Shigure but I think we moved to fast...

“That’s OK, there’s nothing wrong with that. Why don’t I take the baby tomorrow and you and him go on a date, get to know each other more.” She smiles

“Oh I would like that! I know he feels bad about something but he won’t say what”

“It could be the school uniform, he wanted to do something nice for you and it kind of backfired, but that’s OK you guys will set everything right"

“Yeah...I guess I could try it”

“No you guys can take it back and get something you like.” She smiles

She smiled. “Lay with me?”

She lays down and pulls her close to her

Haya held her and fell asleep against her

Tohru also fell asleep

Shigure came back to a quiet house

He takes the leash off the puppy and would put fresh food in his bowl. He then takes the baby out of the stroller and put it away. He takes her jacket off and takes her upstairs

Kaori sees Haya asleep

Shigure smiles. He had his three favorite girls in the house. He then goes back downstairs to feed kaori

Haya’s dad texted him. “Hey”

He set the baby down in the high chair and went into the kitchen to grab some baby food. He comes back, sits down and starts to feed the baby and would text back “hi”

“How’s Haya? She hasn’t texted me in a while? How goes the pregnancy?”

“She’s fine, unfortunately she lost the baby however we recently adopted a baby girl.” He takes a picture of her and sends it to him

“Oh she’s beautiful, I wish she had told me, I have to come meet this precious baby “

“Let me talk to her first, I will get back to you as soon as I know something" 

“Sure” he said. “Tell her to contact me, I miss her”

“She’s sleeping right now but as soon as she wakes up I will

“Thank you” he said 

Kaori smiled at Shigure forgetting he was the bad guy

He keeps feeding her

She ate more looking for Tenshi

“Puppy's in the kitchen eating, he should be out soon” he smiles

He comes out when he’s done

She smiled big and reaches for him

Haya slowly woke up aand rubbed Tohru’s back

Shigure put the baby down so she could play with the puppy

“Hmm.” She rolls over onto her back, her shirt was up showing her Stomach just a bit

Haya kisses her softly

Tenshi licked her 

Kaori laughed at him licking her

She slowly opens her eyes and kisses back

“Hi” she said softly

“Hi.” She smiles

“How was your nap?”

“Good, Your bed is really comfortable

“Yes it is”

She sits up and stretches

Haya does the same, as she stretched she felt butterflies in her stomach for Tohru.

She looks over at a clock “We still have about four hours till dinner time what would you like to do

“I don’t know...would you mind watching the baby and maybe Shigure can go on a date today and tomorrow”

“Why doesn’t she just stay over, that way you guys don’t have to worry about her till the next morning. I know you work but I can just bring her home that morning before I go to school

"Are you sure? Let me go ask him first"

“Ok.” She sits up and looks around. She’s actually never been inside the master bedroom before

Haya got up and went downstairs. "Shigure, can I ask you something?"

He looks over at her. “Of course

"I'm sorry for being difficult earlier, we were just talking and I didn't want to discuss it with you, but Tohru is willing to watch Kaori while we are out on a date tonight and take the baby home so we can go on the date in the morning too, just so we can get to know each other more, don't take back the outfit just yet, I will try it on and see if I like it, then if not then we can trade it in together"

“I would love that.” He stands up and hugs her. “Let’s go to dinner tonight. I’ll give some money to Tohru so she can get herself something.”

"Great, I'm going to shower and change okay?"

“Alright.” He smiles

She kisses him and goes upstairs. "He said yes!" she told Tohru. "I'm going to shower, will you redo my hair?" she asked her

“Of course I will, I will do it anyway you like.” She gets off the bed and without even realizing it she kisses her, she then goes downstairs “Hey Shigure, since I’m watching the baby I figured it would be easier on her if we stayed here tonight, is it OK if I call one of the boys over to come stay with me?”

Haya was blusing as she went into the bathroom. 'Damn I love that girl' she thought to herself

"Sure, I'm sure I know who will stay with you, and who's going to fight to stay with you" he said. "I want to give you some money to buy yourself something for watch Kaori"

“Huh, no you don’t need to do that. I really don’t mind watching her.”

"I insist" he told her

Haya got in the shower after taking her hair down

Kaori looked up at them holding her arms up.

"I should wash her face the puppy has been licking her"

“Um well thank you and ok.” She pulls out her phone, she didn’t know who to message. Yuki? He’s been getting better. Kyo? She wouldn’t want him to transform on his way here. Hatori? He still needs a bit more rest

Hatori texted her. "Hey, checking in on you" he said

“Oh I’m fine Haya and Shigure are going on a date and I’m going to watch the baby.”

"I can come keep you company"

“Only if your up to it.”

"I've been resting since I got home, we had lunch, we watched a movie and we all got each other off, I will be a good boy tonight" he told her

She blushes. “Oh, well ok.”

"Give me a few minutes and I will be there" he told her. "Boys, hold down the fort I'm going out"

“Where are you going?” Yuki asked

"To keep Tohru company, I will bring her home later"

“Can I go?” Yuki and Kyo asked At the same time

"Down boys" he said. "Stay home"

“Awww ok.” They both said at the same time again

He smiled. "I'll be back" he promised leaving the house

Tohru puts her phone down and picks up the baby She then goes into the kitchen, grabs a washcloth gets it a little bit wet and wipes off the babies face

Hatori left the house and went to Shigure's 

Kaori laughed and babbled at her.

She smiles at her as they went back upstairs

Haya was out of the shower and waiting for Tohru.

Shigure was getting dressed as Hatori pulled up

Tohru walks over to her and would set the baby down on the bed propped up against a pillow. She then starts to do Haya's hair. “This time I will do a fishtail braid"

"Oooh yes please" she said

Kaori smiled watching Tohru

“My mother used to do this for me only for special occasions though.” She hears Hatori come in

Hatori came upstairs

"I thank you so much" she said

“ No problem you look beautiful.” She looks over at Hatori “Hi.”

Kyo was in the kitchen making dinner for him and Yuki “Do you know what I find interesting? The minute she’s gone is the minute we miss her like crazy

"Hi baby" he said

"It's been that way for a while though"

“Good point. Anyway how are you feeling after earlier?” 

“Hey thanks for coming and keeping our little flower company.” Shigure said

"I'm fine" he said smiling "You're welcome"

“Oh I got her some thing the both of you can use, and you better use it with her before I do.” He said as he smiled jokingly but half serious “almost ready haya?”

"Yes, I'm ready Shigure" she said coming down in a teal strapless dress.

“You look lovely.” Him and tohru said. “Try and have a good time ok.” Tohru said

"Yes, we will" she said hugging her.

"Stand together" he told Shigure and Haya

“Don’t worry I won’t let anything happen to her.”

"I think he wanted to take a picture of us" she told him standing next to him

Shigure stands next to haya Putting his arms around her

She stood close to him and smiled.

Hatori took their picture. "You two look amazing"


	55. Shots, fevers, and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori gave Kaori shots and Kaori now doesn't like him. Haya and Shigure are in a minor fight and Tohru suggests a date for them, Haya loved the idea and told Shigure and he said yes, how will the date end?

“Thanks.” Shigure smiles as he takes her hand “Ready?”

"Yes I am" she said smiling up at him.

Hatori put his arm around Tohru

Kaori laid her head on Tohru's shoulder. 

"Looks like it's time for some more medicine" Hatori said

She watches the two of them leave the house as she goes upstairs to get the medicine

Hatori followed her. "How are things going? I sensed a bit of tension between Haya and Shigure"

"Where are we going to go? I didn't think the out very well with the snow" she said adjusting her jacket, her heels in a bag.

A servant with a car had just pulled up. He opens the car door for her. “I figured we could go to a nice restaurant with great food and a little bit of dancing.”

“Ya, he ended up buying something from Ayame shop and I guess she didn’t like it.”

"Oh yes, that would be fun" she said sliding in. "To answer your question from earlier you did nothing wrong Tohru and I were just talking about hanging out with you and Hatori and how fun it was...other than you, she's the first I've really opened up too....I am still trying to find balance in what to let you know and what not to let you know...you've met mama...she's not exactly caring towards me, I'm the devil's child and my sister is the angel" she said 

Hatori closed his eyes. "What did he buy for you?" he asked.

He sits next to her and shuts the car door. “Well just remember I’m your husband and I love you, you can tell me whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Um, the same thing.”

'Of course he did, the pervert' Hatori thought to himself.

"I'm trying to" she said leaning into him. "Remember that day when I got called into work super early? And came home to find Tohru there?"

"I can't wait to see it on you, did Shigure see you in it?"

“Yes.”

“Just a little, bit not a lot"

Kaori took her medicine and reached for her blanket that Shigure got her.

"That was a fun day, I told her I wanted to do it again...but she asked me a question and it made me really think about what she said"

“Oh? What was the question?”

Tohru Grabs the blanket and wrapped her up in it gently

Hatori watched her and smiled.

Kaori quickly falls asleep

"What would happen if we fell deeper for each other? We both don't want to jepordize our marriages...we're already married and if we did it again it might be hard to be with each other or around each other...."

“Hmmm I see well if you want I can talk to Hatori about it.”

She places her in her crib

Hatori comes up behind her. "You're going to be a great mom" he told her softly

"Sure, I enjoyed my nap with her" she said. "Tonight and tomorrow are about us, Tohru's taking Kaori and bringing her home before school on Monday, so you and I can have a day for ourselves, a date, maybe some sex...I'd really like to go to Ayame's shop with you, and if you want before we go home we can have some fun here in the car"

She smiles back at him “Thank you.”

“Well considering I’m not the one driving and the very nice servant who is I don’t know how he would feel about that but everything else we can definitely do.”

She giggled. "Alright we'll wait until we get home then" she said

"You're welcome, show me that outfit" he said. "I can't promise I won't have you while their gone"

She goes back into Yuki’s room and changes back into the outfit.

Soon the car would come to a stop. He gets out of the car and holds the door open for her

Hatori followed her in. "Oh my god....you look amazing...yeah, I can't wait until tomorrow...on your knees baby, I'm having you now" he told her.

"Thank you" she said getting out of the car with her heels on.

She blushes and gets on her knees.

They then walk into the restaurant. It was a very fancy place. They were seated in a corner booth. The table had a long white tablecloth

Hatori undid his pants and pulled himself out. "Get me hard baby" he told her

Haya smiled to herself. 'Perfect' she thought

She gently grabs his cock and starts to stroke it

Once they were seated to menus were placed in front of them

He moans quietly.

She looked over the menu. "Wow..." she said as nothing was catching her eye

“If you want we can get the sampler, it comes with just a little bit of everything on the menu.”

Once he was a bit harder she starts licking the tip of his cock

"Yeah that sounds good and something to drink"

He moaned more and grabbed her hair. "You look amazing in that outfit" he said

The waiter comes up to them and will take their drink and food order

“Really?” She blushes

"Yes really" he said. "Get on your knees on the bed" he told her.

Shigure ordered the drinks and the sampler.

When the waiter turned his back Haya went under the table and unzipped Shigure's pants and pulled out his cock

She stands up and gets on her knees and bends over

“Huh Haya wh-what are you doing?”

She took him in and started to suck him.

He smacks her ass as he lifts up the skirt. "Oh damn...look at how wet you are...." he said sliding into her

He blushes and tries not to moan

“Ahhhh, I guess I like this outfit a lot.”

She took him all the way in and continued to suck

He leaned over her and kissed her as he moved slowly in her

“Hmmm such a bad girl.”

“Mmm mmmm” she kisses him back

She played with his balls as she continued to suck his cock, Haya knew he would punish her later for what she was doing now, she knew it was worth it.

"Who's my bad girl? Skipping school" he asked falling into the daddy dom role quickly

He was getting close. “A bit faster.”

“Ahhh I am daddy.”

He straightened up and smacked her ass. "Did daddy say you could skip your lessons?"

He shivered and cums in her mouth

“Ahhh no sir.”

She took it all in and swallowed it all.

"Bad girls have to be punished for skipping class" he said going a little rougher on her and brought his hand up to choke her a bit. "Are you going to skip class again little girl?"

He smiles

“Ahh ahhh no daddy I promise”

She crawled back up and sat next to him. "You'll have to punish me" she told him smirking.

"Good girl, next time you skip your lessons you'll be in big trouble" he said smacking her ass again and slowing down again before he rubbed her pussy

“Oh I definitely plan on it.” He said as their waitress would bring them their drinks

“Ahhh what would you do to me daddy?”

"I want you to cum and cum hard little girl"

"Thank you" Haya said. "Am I being bad daddy?" she asked

“Ahhh harder daddy please.”

“Hmmm yes very bad.” He smiles

He goes harder.

"Daddy..." she whispered. "I want to try something, not tonight but soon...I want to dominate you" she said looking at him

“Oh I would love that.” He smiles

“Ahhh I’m cumming”

"Me too" he said pounding her harder.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

She arches her back and moans and cums hard

“Not at all.” He smiles as a waitress brings them their food

"Thank you" Haya said.

The waitress smiled at Shigure and ignored Haya

He came just as hard in her.

“Thank you.” He ignored the waitresses smile

She collapse on the bed breathing heavily 

Hatori smiled panting 

Haya got closer

“Well let’s dig in shall we?” Shigure said

“That was so good.” Tohru said

“Yes it was, very good”

“Yes of course” Haya said

The waitress left in a huff

“Did you get enough or dose daddy want more?”

Shigure starts eating

“Daddy is good for now, a certain cat and rat miss you”

Haya ate the food, something didn’t taste right

“Aww I miss them to.” She stands up and puts her panties back on

“This isn’t bad. If you don’t like anything you don’t need to eat it.”

“It tastes off to me, I’m not allergic to anything...”

He kissed her deeply then kissed her belly. “Hello my little ones”

He takes a bite of some of the food she was eating. “Do you think the waitress did something?”

She smiles. “Um hatori? I kinda want more outfits from ayas shop.” She blushes

“Alright, after school Monday” he told her 

“Yes I do “

Shigure called over there waitress over

She smiles “You pick them out OK"

“Sure” he said smiling

“Yes sir?”

“My wife’s food seems to taste strange, may I speak to your manager please

“Absolutely” she said going to get her manager 

The manager comes out. “Yes sir”

“We think our waitress did something to my wife’s food. When she dropped off the food at the table she completely ignored my wife and gave me a very seductive smile

“I am so sorry...you are not the first to say this... I will give you another one. Your meal is o the house, she will be gone soon”

“Thank you very much.” He said as another waiter removed the food that they had on their table and went to prepare different one

The manager walked back to talk to the waitress

Haya cuddles into him

“Only the best for my wife.”

“Should I cook us some thing or do we want to order food.” Tohru asked

“We’ll order out, anything you want”

The food reappeared a few minutes later

“I love you Shigure”

“How about Chinese food”

“I love you too

“Sure, pick out the restaurant”

“Hey, I got a question for you “

“Sure what is it?”

She goes downstairs into the kitchen. She opens a drawer and pulls out a bunch of takeout menus

Hatori follows her

“Are there days do you feel we moved to fast?” She asked taking a bite of food. “Mmm, much better"

“I suppose just a little bit, however we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other”  
She picks out a Chinese food place and hand him the brochure with their menu on it

“That’s true” she said kissing him. “I love you”

“Do you know what you want?”

“I’ll get the sesame chicken plate with white rice and egg drop soup.”

“I love you too. So how was your nap earlier with tohru

“It was good, she likes our bed”

“Sounds good, I will get something with a little more kick” he said calling to place the order

He smiles “Good to know.”

She Smiles and goes to check on the baby

She was still sleeping 

Tenshi was next to her on the floor 

Hatori hung up

Haya got full. “Mmm” that was good

Tohru comes back down “ since we’re taking the baby back to our place tomorrow, should we bring the puppy?”

“We better ask Kyo”

Kyo calls Tohru

“Alright, ready?” She asked having some of her drink

“Oh right since he’s a cat the puppy might try that and start chasing him around the house.” She hears her phone ring and picks it up “Hi Kyo”

He would leave a nice tip for their new waiter and stands up “Yep, where would you like to go next

“Dancing”

“Hey baby, I miss you, Yuki too”

“ I miss you guys too, don’t worry I’ll be home tomorrow. How would you feel if we brought a puppy home just for that day”

“Would you like to stay here and dance or would you like to go to a nice club

“....Sure” Kyo said 

“I guess we can stay here”

He leads her over to the ballroom, there was a few couples dancing

“I’m sure you will get alone just fine.”

“Alright” Kyo said 

She took his hand

He takes her to the dance floor and begins to dance with her

“I love you.” Tohru said

“I love you too” he said. “See you tomorrow” he said

Hatori answered the door

She danced with him happily

“See you tomarrow.” She hangs up.

“How’s Tohru?” Yuki asked

“She’s good, we’re getting a baby and a puppy” he said

“Wait what?” Yuki asked

“I didn’t ask....”

“I’m gonna laugh if that puppy chases you all around the house

He growled at him

Yuki smiles and takes off running

Kyo caught up to him and pinned him against the wall

Yuki smile “oh have I been a bad boy?”

“Very bad” Kyo said kissing him

Yuki kisses back

“How should I punish you”

“Up to you.”

“Go to the playroom “

Yuki goes down stares

“Do you think it’s ok to take the baby and puppy to the park tomarrow?” Tohru asked

“I don’t see why not” he said setting the food on the table 

Kyo follows him

She smiles “Thank you.”

Yuki Walks into the playroom

“You’re welcome baby” he said sitting down 

Kyo looks around. “Hmmm”

Yuki stands there.

“So what other outfits did you want to see me in

“Fairy, Pirate, nurse, angel, slave, maid...” Hatori said

Kyo found these whip and smacked his ass

“OK I pretty much understand all of those except for one, why a pirate?”

“I’m guessing you want me to get undressed then” Yuki said

"You would look sexy? I don't know I was throwing things out"

"Oh yes, out of those clothes, mmm maybe I should give you my collar too"

Haya and Shigure had fun dancing. "Now where daddy" she asked

“Well I don’t mind doing the other ones but I think I might pass on the pirate.”

“Oh no, that’s your collar, if Hatori finds out you gave it to me he’ll punish you a lot worse than you do to me.”

“Does baby girl want her punishment now?

"Okay, well we can decide the last one together" he told her as he started to eat

"Ooh you mean he'll punish me for me giving it to you for the time we are doing this? I doubt that"

"Ooh daddy, you know I can't wait to see what you have in store for my punishment"

She also starts eating

“Do you want to bet?” He asked stripping

“Hmmm it’s a bit too cold to do it in public, at least outside anyway”

"Yeah I do" he said. "Stay here" he told him going to get his collar.

"Yeah it is, we can go to a hotel" she suggested

He really wanted tohru and hatori to join them. He thinks “ I suppose we could try one of those sex dungeon hotels”

Yuki sighs

"Ooh yes, I would like that"

Kyo came back down with the collar

“I’m telling you he’s going to be mad.” Yuki said “Although I suppose I deserve something like that considering everything that has happened with Haru”

“Those places can get a bit crazy, are you ready for it?”

"Yeah" he said putting the collar on him.

"Well as long as I'm with you, I should be good, or do you want to go home? I'm sure Tohru will be okay with it again"

Yuki shut his eyes letting him put the collar on

His face turns bright red. “Yes with her husband”

"Shall I text her daddy?"

Kyo took a picture and saved it to his phone. "For my eyes only" he told him. "You look really cute like this, hmm how else shall I punish you? Oh I know give me your hands" he said

“Yes go ahead”

He holds out his hands to him.

Kyo puts handcuffs on him. "On your knees and suck me"

She texted her. "Hey Tohru, daddy is punishing me for being a bad girl, do you and Hatori want to play too?"

“You need to undress first”

Her face turns bright red, she then leaves the text message open and pushes the phone over to hatori

Kyo undresses.

Hatori reads the message. "I think we can do that" he said.

Yuki gets on his knees and starts to suck Kyo

“You reply then.” She said as she keeps eating

"Yes of course we can do that" he said hitting send.

Haya looked at her phone. "This doesn't look like her reply" she said showing her phone to him.

"Mmm, so good"

“I think that was from Hatori.” Shigure said as they got in the car.

Yuki sucks deeper

"Alright" she said snuggling up to him.

"Mmmm Yuki....stand up and bend over the bed"

“Are you excited that he agreed?”

Yuki stands up and walks over to the bed and bends over

"Oh yeah I am"

Kyo gets his finger wet and sticks it in his ass.

He smiles and puts an arm around her

“Hmmmmm.”

"So tight..." he said.

"Well I suppose we should clean up"

“Hmm I’m glad I can stay tight for you.”

Tohru nods and starts cleaning up their trash

He helps her

“Are you ready Yuki?”

“Yes.” Yuki says.

“Can you check on the baby?” Tohru asked cleaning the table.

"Of course I can" he said kissing her cheek and goes upstairs

Kyo pushed into him.

Haya kissed him deeply. "I can't wait to play with Tohru again...."


	56. Sex and a date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya has Tohru and ends up hurting her just a bit, but thanks to Hatori's guidence she gets the hang of the toy. Shigure and Haya get ready for an all day date as Tohru and Hatori take the baby and the puppy home with them for the day. How will Kyo react?

“Ahhh hmmm” Yuki moaned

“You like playing with tohru don’t you”

“Yes I do”  
He put his hand to Yuki’s throat

“I’m glad” Shigure said smiling

Yuki was now rock hard

Kyo took the cuffs off

Haya kissed him

Yuki grips the sheets “Try not to over do it.”

Soon the car pulls up to the house

He kissed him. “Okay”

The poor driver was quite red

“That was fun”

Tohru had just got done cleaning up

Haya came in first

Tohrus face was still red “how was dinner?”

“It was good, are you okay?” I

“Yes I got your text, about wanting to play.”

“Well we don’t have too but I would like too”

“I, really want to as well.” She smiles

“Good, how was Kaori?”

Tenshi ran downstairs when he heard Haya

“She’s good, she’s sleeping

“That’s good, oh we had so much fun!!” She said petting Tenshi and letting him out

Shigure goes to find Hatori

“I’m glad. So tomarrow we are taking the baby and puppy back to our place is that ok?”

Hatori was watching over the baby

“Yes that’s fine”

“Hey.” He said walking into the room

"What's up?" he asked

“Did you get the message from haya?”

"Yes, I did,I love the idea....like we did th other day"

“Really? Well we can do it often if you like.”

"I think we should"

He smiles

“Should we go upstairs” Tohru asked

"Sure, I'll be right up" she said letting Tenshi in and drying his paws. "Okay, get some water and go to Kaori"

He barked but not loud.

She locked up and went upstairs

"Do you still have the toy?" Hatori asked

Tohru goes upstairs

“I have both the ones we used last time

"Have you cleaned them?" he asked.

Tenshi ran upstairs and headbutted Shigure's leg wanted to be petted

Haya smiled and leaned on Shigure's back. "Hi"

Of course I have.” Shigure said picking the puppy. “Hey why don’t you get tohru comfortable she seems a bit shy.”

"Come one Tohru" she said taking her hand and lead her into the bathroom.  
"We're taking the baby and the puppy tomorrow, we're bring them home Monday when I drop Tohru off for school"

“Oh how nice. Don’t let the puppy chance Kyo around the house.”  
Tohru follows her

He laughed. "I'm sure Kyo won't allow that to happen" he said

She took her hand and gave her one of her nighties to wear. "Trust me you're going to want this" she said

She nods and starts to undress

The nightie stopped just below the pussy, no underwear had come with it.

Haya's was just a smidge shorter than Tohru's, this one was bought before she met Shigure. "How do I look?" she asked turning around

She looks at her. “Cute, how about me?”

"You look beautiful" she said smiling at her and kissed her.

She blushes and kisses her back

She slowly kissed down to her nipple

She blushes a bit more watching her

She undid the latch there and licked and nipped are her nipple

She blushes. “Hmmmm.” She moans a bit

Haya smiled and did the other side

Kyo leaned over Yuki. "Get yourself off" he told him

Both her nipples were now hard

Yuki grips his own cock and starts to jerk himself off

"Mmm, Hatori is going to love the fact that you're so wet" she told her

Kyo went harder in Yuki's ass

The two boys walk into the room

"Starting a little early?" Hatori teased going to her. "Let's have you girls on the toy and we'll take your asses"

Shigure pulls out the toys they would be useing

"Mmm, Tohru" Hatori said staring at her.

"Right? Beautiful isn't she?" Haya asked.

“You might have to get her a few nighties.” Shigure said

Tohru blushes

"Oh yes, I think so" he said.

"She can have that one, it's my present to her" Haya said kissing her again. "Let's pleasure each other and our daddies"

Tohru nods and gets on the bed

Haya follows her.

The boys both undress.

"Tohru, that out fit looks amazing on you" Hatori said letting his finger feel her wetness.

“Hmmmm thank you.” She moans softly

"Suck me Tohru, Haya do the same for Shigure"

"Yes sir"

“Yes sir.” She bends over and starts to lick the head.

“Hmmmm Kyo, I’m getting close.” Yuki moaned

"Me too" he said and gripped his hips

"Good girl" he said moaning

Haya does the same and looked up at him

Yuki moans loudly and cums

Shigure leans over and places the dildo inside both girls

Haya moaned happily.

"Okay girls while sucking us start moving" Hatori said

Kyo moans loudly and cums in his ass and pants heavily

Yuki lays on the bed

Tohru starts moving slowly “mmmm”

Haya does the same and moans.

Kyo leans over and kisses him before slowly pulling out and lays next to him. "Are you okay Yuki" he asked stroking his face gently

“Yes I’ll be fine, are you ok?”

“Hmm we have such bad girls don’t we?” Shigure asked

"I'm okay" he said kissing him again. "I love you" he told him.

"Yes we do" Hatori said smacking Tohru's ass.

Haya moaned and leaned back into her more.

“I love you to.”

“Hmm it seems haya really wants to fuck Tohru.

"Yes it does" he said. "Maybe we should let the girls fuck while we get harder and then fuck their asses" he said

"Come on let's go get a bath and I'll make you dinner" he said

“Sounds good. Can you take the call or off me?”

Shigure pulls back. “What toy do you want to fuck Tohru with baby?”

"This one daddy" she said moaning

"Of course" he said taking it off of him and putting it on himself for a moment, he held out his hand to him

Hatori pulls back as well

“The go ahead. Take control of Tohru baby.”

Yuki takes his hand they go upstairs

Haya pushed back against her more.

Once upstairs Kyo takes off the collar and runs the bath water in the master bath.

“Ahhhh.” Tohru moans feeling it go deeper

Hatori strokes himself to her moans.

"Daddy..." Haya moans. "Can I have the strap on? I want to fuck her...."

Shigure takes it out and hands it to her

Haya switches toys and teased Tohru's pussy with the toy. "Oh Tohru....are you ready?" she asked teasing her more

“Yes.” She said staying on her hands and knees

Haya pushed into her and gripped her hips

“Hmmmm” she grips the sheets a bit

She started to pound her pussy

“Ahhh please ahhh not so hard"

“Sorry...” she said softly and slowed down 

Hatori adjusted Haya and helped her. “Find a rhythm let her moans guide you”

Haya nodded and listened

She moans softly “Hmm yes just like that.”

She smiled and continued to fuck her

“Ahhh hmmmaaa yes it’s more good, please give me more.”

Hatori helped her go a little faster without hurting her

“Ahhhh I’m im cumming. She arches her back and cums

“Mmm” Hatori moaned.

“Daddy...I need you to fuck me...”

“Where do you want daddy’s cock?” Shigure asked

“In my pussy...”

Hatori knelt down. “Why don’t you finish sucking me” he said softly

Shigure sticks his cock in hayas pussy and starts to move slowly making her move in Tohru more

Tohru moans and starts to suck Hatori

Once the tub was full of water Yuki gets in

Kyo follows him him

"Mmm" Hatori moaned

"Ahhh, mmm" Haya moaned out. "Ohh daddy...."

“Hmmm such a bad girl you love getting fucked and fucking tohru don’t you.”

"Yes daddy, I do..." she moaned

Hatori held her hair when she sucked him. "Mmm Tohru...."

Kyo held Yuki close to him. "When do you want to go down to the courthouse?" he asked

Tohru sucks faster.

“How about Friday after school.”

“Sure” he said. “I can’t wait for you to be my husband”

He moaned softly. “Almost there...”

“Hmmm me too.” Shigure said moving in haya faster making her move in Tohru

“Me too, I’m sure tohru will want to make us a big dinner”

Haya moaned a little louder and came hard

Hatori came in Tohru’s mouth

"Of course she will, you know she will even if we told her not too, that's the kind of person she is...oh, so you know, I told Tohru I wanted her to carry my kid after she had the time to heal from Hatori's baby" Yuki told him

Tohru came again

Shigure pulled out and came on haya

“Really? That’s fine, she can have mine after yours.” 'She'll save the best for last' He thought to himself

"Mmm" Haya moaned as she slid out of Tohru and went over to Shigure to clean him up

Hatori laid her down so she didn't hurt herself falling on the bed

Yuki pulled him forward and kissed him deeply

Tohru was breathing heavily

Kyo kisses him back.

"I love you Kyo"

Hatori petted her hair softly

“I love you to.”

“Is everyone happy now?” Tohru asked

"I'm happy whenever I'm with you" Hatori told her kissing her softly. "But no sex for a few days for you missy"

"Very happy" Haya said. "What about you daddy?" she asked him

“I’m always happy when it comes to you haya.” He kisses her softly.

“That actually sounds good with me. You will just have to tell the boys.”

She smiled and kissed him back.

"I will tell them, I'm pretty sure they've over did it today" he told her as he got dressed.

She gets dressed as well “I hope they didn’t over overdo it. Perhaps you should call and check on them

He picks her up and set her in his lap as he called Yuki's phone.

Yuki was relaxing with Kyo in the tub

“Yuki I think I hear your phone ringing,.” Kyo said

He stood up and got out to answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Are you guys okay? You didn’t over do it?”

“No, we’re taking a bath and relaxing”

“Good, your girlfriend wanted me to call you”

Tohru blushed when she heard herself being referred to as girlfriend and not wife

“Well tell her we are fine. How is she doing?” Yuki asked

He hands her the phone. “Yuki wants to talk to you”

“Hey Yuki everything ok?”

“Yeah, Kyo and I are just taking a bath, we were checking on you babe”

“I’m OK just a little tired, can’t wait to see you both tomorrow

“We can’t wait to see you, sleep well Tohru” Yuki said. “We love you”

“I love you to.” She smiles and hangs up. “There so cute

“Yes they are”

“Well it’s late we better get some rest

“Yes we should”

“There is enough room on the bed for all of us” Shigure said

“Oh well it would be nice to cuddle with haya.”

Haya smiled and kept the nightie on and waited for Tohru

Tohru kept hers on as well, but quickly got under the blanket.

Tohru shuts Her eyes and starts to fall asleep

Haya took her hand and fell asleep 

Hatori laid his hand on her stomach

After hanging up the phone with her Yuki got back into the bath tub with kyo

“Is she okay?”

“Yes she just sounds tired.

“I hope she is sleeping okay “

“Let’s get out and start dinner, I’m kind of hungry

“Okay” Kyo said

He gets out of the tub and starts to dry

Kyo got out as well and dried off

Yuki gets dressed “Do you want me to help you with dinner?

“Sure”

Tohru sleeps well for the next three hours. It was now 1am. She wakes up crawls out of bed and sneaks down into the kitchen and gets a class of water. She was still dressed in the purple nightie

Haya followed her downstairs. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Once dinner was made and eaten Kyo and Yuki went to bed, together in Kyo's room.

“Yeah I’m fine, I was just getting a glass of water

"Okay" she said

“Sorry if I woke you up.”

"It's okay, I was kinda awake"

“Really? What’s keeping you awake

"You, you're on my mind a lot"

“Really? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be.”

"Hey it's okay...Tohru..I want to suggest something to you"

“What would that be?

"I would like to have a secret affair, just you and I"

“Huh, um. Well I do like you ver much, can I think about it?”

"Of course you can" she told her. "I'm going to check on Kaori" she said kissing her cheek

“Ok.” She sips her water

Kaori was awake and was babbling to Tenshi.

She picked her up and changed her and gave her a bottle so she could go back to sleep. "Good girl Kaori, good boy Tenshi protecting her"

Tohru stays in the kitchen, she looked like she Was staring off into space because she was thinking

Hatori gets up and grabs her housecoat of Yuki's room and comes downstairs. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly.

Kaori didn't want to go back to sleep, she wanted to play.

Haya took her in and put her on the bed next to Shigure.

Kaori took his hand and was drooling on it

“Hmmm? Oh yes I’m fine. What are you doing up?”

"Checking on you, and I'm not used to sleeping in Shigure's bed, it's weird" he said holding her close to him. "I'd rather share our bed with you"

"Da..." Kaori said

Tohru smiles and leans into him.

“Shigure rolled over. “Hmmmm hey little one what are you doing up?”

"Well she's changed and fed and doesn't want to go back to sleep" she told him

He holds her close to him. "I love you so much, these babies are going to know so much love" he said softly rubbing her belly.

“Oh I see. I suppose we could stay up with her for a little while.”

She smiles “Yes they are.”

"When did she say her first word?" she asked him.

He picked her up and carried her to the couch

“Well I think a few days ago, she’s been saying da for a while.”

She blushes and holds onto him. She still felt a bit strange in the nightie she had on.

"You look pretty in that" he told her.

"I missed it...." she said softly. "I wanted to hear her first word when she first said it..."

“You think so? I-I think it’s a little revealing.”

“Oh, I’m sorry hun, you will be able to see her first steps tho

“It’s okay”

“That’s if I am not working”

“I’m sure the boys would love to see me in this.”

“Well if you want from now on I can try and film everything

“Yes please” she said

Kaori climbed on him

“Yes they would”

“Oh that means I’ll have to get a nice video camera

“Well then I hope Ayame shop has them

“I’m sure he does” Hatori said

“We can do that tomorrow while we are out”

“Oh yes more shopping for my girls.”

“Um Hatori can I ask you something out of curiosity"

“Of course you can” he said

Haya blushed.

“Um how would you feel about me and Haya um... well. Maybe some times seeing each other?"

“Would you like too? I am okay with it, but will Yuki and Kyo be okay with it?”

“I’m not sure, she wants to do that but I don’t want to cheat.”

“Talk it out with them first”

“I will. Why do you let me do so much?” She asked leaning into him more

“I don’t believe you should be controlled some I’ve seen men do, you should do what makes you happy”

“I’m very happy with you, I try not to control you either"

“Good, I am glad”

The next day Tohru was up early making a big breakfast.

Kaori was snuggled in bed with them and Hatori moved to Yuki’s bed

Tenshi was downstairs with Tohru

She had fed the dog and was humming softly.

He stayed out of the way 

Hatori came down. “Morning baby”

“Morning, sleep ok?”

“Not really, I have a crick in my neck. I went to Yuki’s old room and yeah... I can’t sleep in the bed, how did you sleep?”

“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll give a neck rub later. I slept good. I’m making breakfast for everyone then we can head home.”

“Sounds good”

She gets done cooking and places the food on the table. Shigure had just come down

“Smells good in here, I have missed your cooking” Shigure said. “I can get Haya up”

“No don’t wake her, I’m sure she’s really tired. I can up her food in the oven so it stays hot.”

“Puppy’s food as for the baby we need clothing, food diapers stroller.”

“I can get that for you as soon as breakfast is done”

After putting everything on the table she sits down. “ well dig in

The boys sit and start eating

Before she forgot she would put hayas Food in the oven to keep it warm. She then sits back down at the table and starts eating

Haya finally gets up and comes down with the baby.

“Da!!!”

“There’s my two beautiful girls.” Shigure said

Haya blushed. “Morning baby” she said to Shigure as she kissed Tohru before she kissed him

Tohru blushes dark red and get her food Out of the oven for her

Haya then kissed Shigure and put Kaori in her high chair

Shigure gets done eating and put his plates in the sink. He then gets some baby food and brings it over to the table

She looked at Haya’s food and reached for it

“No baby don’t think you’re old enough for solid food quite yet.”

“Is there eggs in it?” Hatori asked

“I made eggs with a little bit of fish and some rice.” Tohru said

“Give her some of the egg” Hatori said

Shigure picks up a little bit of the eggs and places them on a spoon and would feed them to her

She ate it and loved it. "Mmm" she said reaching for more

“Is it OK to give her more?

"Yes, if you want to make her some a scrambled egg go ahead she must be ready to getting to eat big girl food, a little egg is good for her and rice cereal will be good for her"

"Maybe you should make him a list on what foods she can start eating” Tohru said As she went to go make a small thing of scrambled eggs

"Yes, I will" he told her

Once they were done she walks back over to the table and set them in front of Shigure. “ let them cool off first.”

“All right thank you tohru. So haya What would you like to do first today?

Hatori writes a list of foods that is good for her. "Okay so if you puree some chicken and turkey it will help her eat, veggies, eggs are good, oatmeal thinned out is good for her avocado, fruits outside of the fridge for two hours is good"

Kaori reached for it.

"Well, I think if Ayame is open for business then we should go there first, then go do some shopping and lunch then some us time, a bath, movie, play time" she said

Hatori texted the boys. "Tohru and I will be home soon, she is restricted from sex right now, last night was a little rough, though she has a question to ask you when we get home" he said sending it to Yuki's phone

Shigure waited for the eggs to cool, once they were he starts to feed them to her. “ that sounds good to me. I believe he’s open.”

Yuki Was downstairs in the kitchen trying to make breakfast as best he could, he reads the message that was sent to him and smiles

Kyo comes down and up behind him wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist. "What are you making?"

Kaori was smiling as she ate, some ended up on the floor as she was sharing with Tenshi

Tenshi was happily eating what she dropped.

Hatori went to help Tohru gather up the babies things and make her a bag and made sure there were toys in her bag, then went to get some toys for the puppy to play with at the house, when done they both came downstairs with everything they needed. "We'll return your kids tomorrow morning when I drop Tohru off for school" Hatori told them

“I figured I can try to make us some pancakes and sausage. Tohru and hatori should be home soon”

“Alright sounds good, looks like the two of them are just about done eating.”

"Do you want help?" he asked

Hatori nodded.

Haya looked at Tohru

“No, it looks like I’m doing it right” Yuki said

Tohru smiles at her. 

Shigure Gets done feeding the baby

"Alright, just let me know" Kyo said kissing his shoulder.

Haya got up and kissed her softly. "Just think over what I said

"Da" Kaori said happily pointing to the door

“Oh and Hatori said we can’t have sex with Tohru for a few days.”

“I will.”

Shigure picked her up and hands her to tohru. He then puts on the leash and collar for the puppy

"Well I think we kinda over did it yesterday ourselves, so yeah that's fine"

Kaori looked at Tohru then at Shigure not understanding why she was going to her. "Da..."

"Oh oh...this is going to be a hard time for her...." Haya said

“I was hoping to have sex with her in our classroom sometime this week.” Yuki said flipping the pancakes

“Don’t worry she’s going to have a great time, we have the puppy which should help and we’re going to take them both to the park. It doesn’t look too cold out today so that’s good. Yes we will send pictures of the two of you just have a good time"

Haya smiled. “Great”

Kaori reached for Shigure

“Now you be a good girl for Aunt Tohru and Uncle Hari.” Sugaree said.

She started crying

Hatori took her. “Hey...shhh, it’s okay, you’ll be okay and doggy is going too” he said softly   
Haya watched him

Tohru takes the dog's leash “Well we better get going, have fun you guys.” She said walking out of the house

“We will"

Hatori calmed her down enough to get her out of the house and into the car

All of them get into the car and start heading home.


	57. Shigure and Haya's day date and at home with the baby and puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Tohru goes home with the baby and puppy, which puts Kyo in a bad mood. Haya and Shigure go to Ayame's store, will she meet his wife and will Minnae have a good time dressing her up?

“I’ll go get dressed so we can start our day.”

She followed him. “I have to get dressed too, I am still in my pajamas”

“Text the boys” Hatori said

“Hey we are on our way home.”

Shigure gets upstairs and gets undressed he then starts going through his closet wondering what he should wear

Haya showered

Kyo texted back. “Is the dog coming?”

“Yes” She replied

Kyo sighed. “Damn dogs”

“Oh come on Kyo it’s only for one night.” Yuki said

“Shigure was...is the only one I can deal with...but yeah one night”

“Besides I’m sure you can out run a dog.” He smiles As he heard the car pull up

“Yeah, go greet them I will finish breakfast”

Yuki goes over to the door opening it

“Hey welcome home”

“Thanks” Hatori said carrying the baby 

Kyo was making their breakfast

Tohru comes in with the puppy. Yuki kisses her “We are glad you are home.”

“It’s good to be home.”

“Is this the baby Shigure adopted?”

“Yup that’s her.” Tohru said letting the puppy Off the leash

“She’s adorable”

The puppy went all over checking the house out

“Yes she is, we plan to take her to the park later do you guys want to come with us

“Sure” he said

Tohru goes into the kitchen. “Hey Kyo, what you making

“Fixing Yuki’s attempt at pancakes and sausage”

“Awww he tried to make it for you?”

“Yes he did” he said smiling. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes, some thing a bit strange kind of happened though

“Oh? What?” He asked finishing the breakfast 

Hatori took the baby out of her snowsuit

“Um, well I kind of was asked if I wanted to start a secret affair by haya... I told her I would think about it but I couldn’t bring myself to do it without telling you guys first to seeing if it was OK, I completely understand if you guys don’t want me too

“What does Hatori say?”

“He’s fine with it but he wants me to make sure the both of you are first, all three of you have done so much for me, lately it feels all I do is ask for stuff.” She sighs

“It’s okay to ask for stuff, you’re worth it, so yes go ahead”

“Are you sure? I feel like I’m asking for to much.”

“You asking to much would be telling Yuki and I to find girlfriends and moving the hell out”

“Huh I would never ask that, I couldn’t imagine even seeing myself saying that.” She hugs him. “Is there anything I can do for you to thank you?”

He turned and kissed her. “I have everything I want, you anytime I want, a boyfriend and a fiancée, a great job, a nice house to live in...I got everything I want in life”

She smiles. “You will always have us

“Yes I will, you look beautiful”

She smiles. “I was dressed in something last night I think you and Yuki will like.”

“Hmm no showing us until Hatori gives the okay”

“I know.” She said as the puppy comes in

Kyo looks down at the puppy and takes the food into the dining room. “Yuki, breakfast”

Yuki walks in. “Awww man, how am I supposed to be a perfect husband if I can’t even cook.”

Tohru walked over to him “I don’t think he cares about that but if you want I can teach you

Kyo went up to him and kissed him. “I don’t mind cooking”

“Yeah we never finished those lessons”

Tenshi was sniffing Kyo

“Then how about we dedicate every Sunday. Ooooo we should get your garden started back up if you want.”

“Oh yes I had planned on it"

“I could always take the baby to the grocery store with me, do we need anything?”

“Kyo, did you get seeds?”

“Yes, The question is where did I put them.” He said walking out of the room to go look for them

Yuki smiled. "So I kinda heard your question to Kyo"

Tohru blushes “oh, um alright.”

"I don't care as long as you are okay with it, you count, your opinion counts too and if you don't feel comfortable with it tell her, she'll understand" Yuki said.

Haya got out of the shower and went into the room. "Where to first daddy" she said

Hatori was still holding Kaori

“I know, I really do like her and everything I just feel so bad, I don’t want to ruin anyone’s relationship. I mean you had all that drama with Haru... now I’m asking to sleep with Haya.” She started rambling

“Well like you said, first we will go see ifayame shop is open.”

Yuki kissed her. "Shhh" it's okay, the important thing is that you asked to do this not just did it"

"You should text him that we are coming so it's not a surprise to him"

“Yuki, is it OK if we cuddle tonight?”

Shigure Pulls out his phone and will textayame. “Hey we’re coming into the store, we should be there soon is that OK?

"Of course it is, I can't wait to hold you"

“Hey no fair, I wanted to cuddle with her tonight.” Kyo Said as he walked back into the room with the seeds

"Well, I got an idea, we can both cuddle her if Hatori allows us in the bed with her"  
Kaori clung to him and didn't want to let go.

“Well I guess you’re gonna have to go ask, he didn’t really sleep well last night.” Kyo walks out of the room and goes upstairs. “I heard you didn’t sleep well, want me to take the baby?

"No, I'm alright" he told him. "When she's ready to go down I will sleep"

“Is there anything I can do you in the meantime?

"Why don't you cuddle Tohru now and Yuki can tonight, I will take care of lunch and dinner" he said. "Or get to know the puppy"

“That puppy has been sniffing me ever since you brought it in the house.”

"It's a new place a new smell, come on Kyo...being the cat spirit don't deny you did that too, checked it out, took in the smells" he said. "The puppy and Kaori are a pair and I would hate to break up a pair" he told him

Kaori stared at Kyo

“I wasn’t planning on doing that...” he said as he walked back downstairs

Yuki looked up. "Is everything okay?"

Hatori set the baby on the floor and let her crawl around. "Kyo, can you go to the store and get some plug protectors? So Kaori doesn't touch the outlets"

“Yes. I’ll be back.” He said grabbing Tohru and pulls her out of the house to go with him

Yuki sighs and cleans up the kitchen then goes up to see Hatori. "What did you do to Kyo?" he asked.

"Nothing why?"

"He just pulled your wife out of the house to go with him, did you upset him?"

"I don't think so, but Kyo never tells me his feelings anyways so..."

Kaori was on the floor playing with her toys

“Kyo what’s wrong? You seem upset.” Tohru asked walking with him

"You're husband has no sympathy...he didn't care that the dog was smelling me since he came in the door, he said with me being a cat spirit I should understand new smells, new places....the only dog you guys know that I can tolerate is Shigure....he also said he didn't want to break up the baby and the dog, they were a pair"

Haya was dressed and pulled her hair back. "I'm ready now" she told him

“Oh, yes he can act like that some times, maybe the puppy was smelling you because he likes you, you are a very likable person.” She smiles holding his hand

“Ayame said we can come by anytime.”

“Maybe” he said smiling at her

“Great, I am happy about this date”

“Love you.” She said poking his side.

“Me to, are we ready?”

“Love you too” he said kissing her 

“Yes we are”

She kisses him back.

They walk out of the house and he locks the door behind them. One of the servants driving a boy forehead just pulled up

Haya smiled at him. “We should do this once a week”

“I think we can manage that after the bills are paid.” He said opening the car door for her.

“Don’t mind Kyo, don’t think he’s ever going to change the way he is but I suppose that’s why we fell for him in the first place.” Yuki said

“Yeah, I ignored it”

“Sure, even if it is a home date if we don’t have the money”

After she gets in the car he gets in and they drive off.

Yuki sits on the floor and plays with the baby.

Hatori lays down

Kaori smiled at him

“Try and get some rest, I’ll watch her.”

“Thank you” he said closing his eyes

Yuki plays with the baby.

The car pulls up to Ayame shop

She babbled happily with him 

Haya beamed

“Aya do you need my help?"

“No I got this, you’re more than welcome to come with me though.” He smiles

They get out of the car and walk into the shop

She smiled and kissed him 

Haya looked around

“Pick out anything you want, you can get some thing for tohru to if you want

She handed back the school girl outfit. “Yes daddy” she said looking around

“Did you not like the school girl outfit?” Ayame asked

“No, I didn’t, Tohru liked hers” she said

Shigure gave him the ‘I-told you so’ look

“I bet she looked adorable in it.” He smiles.

“Is there anything special you want me to make for you tonight Kyo?” Tohru asked

“I don’t know Haa-Chan would know”

“I don’t know...anything with fish”

“Oh? Well how have you been anyway?”

“How about we try a tuna casserole?”

“No, not in the mood for that"

“Fine, I had a good time with your wife”

“Hmmmm shrimp pasta?”

“She had a good time to, I heard the kids got along great.”

“That sounds good”

“Yes they did”

“I’m very glad.”

Tohru hums while she gets everything they needed. She also got the baby a teddy bear.

“Why is Hatori so frustrating?”

“Me too. Your daughter is going to need a friend...and I know she won’t grow up like Akito did”

“He just doesn’t understand sometimes, I’m sure he gets frustrated with me too.” She said paying for everything

“No she definitely will not.”

“He will never say”

“I think they will be best friends”

“Hmmm I’ll talk to him later however I know I definitely want to snuggle with you and Yuki tonight.”

“Let’s hope so. Haya Do you need help finding anything?

“No, I’m fine”

“We can't wait to snuggle with you”

Ayame smiles watching her. “So what’s new?”

“Seems like you guys missed me a lot. I miss you guys a lot

“We did, you rarely go anywhere”

She found a few that she liked but nothing really jumped at her

“ I hope I didn’t make you guys worry or anything.” 

“If you can only find a few things it’s OK.” Shigure said

“If you want I can make something custom for you.” Ayame said

He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. “Quit worrying about us worrying about you, space case”

“Oh yes please!!!” She said describing everything thing she liked handing him the queen and princess stuff, along with a few other things

“Why do I need to worry about me?” She hugs him back

“Hmmm I think I can make you a cute little slave outfit, how about a master one as well? Has she ever dominated you yet” Ayame Said ringing everything up

“No not yet but she wants too”

“You don’t I want trying to be funny”

“Oh, haha. Ohhhh Kyo I think our anniversary of the first time you said I loved you to me, I need to get you something special.”

“Then I’ll make something special for that occasion.” Ayame Said and puts everything in a bag

“You don’t have too, I really am happy with the way things are now, we’re going to the court house after school Friday”

“Thanks, can’t wait”

“Oh how lovely, I’m so happy for you and Yuki, i’ll have to get something special for the anniversary and your wedding.”

Shigure pays.

“It was nice chatting with you, the both of you should come over more often.” Ayame said

"Yeah, we should do a play date once a week with the girls" Shigure said

"How about salmon patties and something with leeks in it for Yuki, I'll just make sure not to kiss him"

“Yes that sounds good, I have Wednesday off this week.”

“I think we can do that.” She smiles

"Great" he said smiling at her. "What do you want me to get you for our anniversary?"

"Can I see your baby?" she asked Ayame

“You know I will be happy with whatever you get me.”

“Of course come on follow me this way up to the apartment.” He said quickly turning the sign to closed as they walked upstairs

"Let's go then"

She smiled. "I don't think I've met your wife either"

“Well fair warning, she might want to dress you up in some thing.”

Kyo and tohru Start walking home, she was starting to space out a bit trying to think of something fun to do for the anniversary

"Hey space case, don't worry about it, I think a game will be fine" he said

"Alright"

The three of them then go upstairs and into the apartment “Minnae, we have company.”

“Oh, sorry.” She said as they got home.

Yuki Had taken the baby and the puppy downstairs and was still playing with them on the floor

Tenshi ran up to see them wagging his tail

She turned around and bowed to Shigure and Haya. "Welcome" she said

Kaori saw Tohru and wanted to be picked up by her.

"Where's Hatori?" Kyo asked

“He’s upstairs sleeping.”

Tohru put the groceries away, then went back into the living room to pick up Kaori.

“Haya Wanted to meet you and our beautiful daughter"

Minnae blushed.

"He finally sleeps and without his wife by his side" Kyo said

Kaori snuggled into her.

Tenshi waited for Kyo to pet him.

"Oh yes, good thing she just got changed"

“It’s OK, he didn’t really sleep well last night.” Tohru said holding her

“I think the puppy wants you to pet him Kyo.” Yuki said

He looked down. "Forget it mutt" he said stepping around him.

Tenshi whined which caused Kaori to cry

Kyo went up to his room and closed the door. "Damn dog"

Minnae picked up the baby. "Look who's back, daddy's back"

Hatsuko smiled at Ayame

Tohru sighs. “Shhhh it’s ok.”

Yuki started to pet the puppy

Tenshi licked him.

Kaori was going for her hands to bite as she wanted to chew on something

Tohru would hand her a chew toy

She took it and chewed on it instead

"Why is she biting you?" Yuki asked.

"Ooh...she's so pretty" Haya told Minnae.

Haya sighed and thought to herself. 'I wish I could have Shigure's baby....'

Minnae got her "I wanna dress you up" smile on her face. "Shigure can I borrow your wife?"

“Yes you can.” He smiles

“Her teeth are coming in.” Tohru said

"Wait, what?" she asked handing off the baby to Ayame

"Aya didn't warn you? I was going to dress you up?"

"He was serious about that?!"

"Oh is that normal?" he asked

Ayame holds the baby

“Yes it is, your so curious it’s so cute"

Yuki blushed

Minnae took her to their room

Tohru smiles and kisses his cheek. “You're so cute.”

He blushed more

She smiles as she saw the baby fell asleep in her arms

“You’re a natural with her”

Minnae dressed her in some really short sexy outfit and drags her downstairs. “Oh Shigure”

Shigure looks at her and blushes “You look wonderful"

Haya was really blushing. “T-thank you”

“Come on” Minnae said taking her back upstairs 

The baby snuggled into Ayame and fell asleep

Tohru took the baby upstairs and laid her down in the crib. She then goes to Kyo's room and knocks on his door

“Come in” he said

Minnae dressed her up more

“Looks like your wife is having fun.” Shigure said

'Looks like yours is getting carried away' he thought but wouldn't dare say it to his face. Haya he did have to admit look really cute in those outfits, but he doubted she would want to buy anything like that for the bedroom.


	58. Tohru and Hatori at Ayame's shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday after school Hatori took Tohru to Aya's shop. Minnae dresses her up like before

Tohru walks in. “Hey.” She shuts the door behind her “You ok?”

“Yes she is”

“Yeah I’m fine”

She hugs him. “You sure? You know I’m here for you

“Yeah I’m good” he promised

“Ok well I’ll always be here for you.” She keeps hugging him

He held her

Haya came down with a shorter outfit

Shigure keeps blushing.

“You might want to stay for a bit.” Ayame said sitting down

“Yeah, I think so”

Minnae took her back upstairs

Shigure sits down

“I’m sorry I haven’t been spending a lot of time with you these past few days.” Tohru said

"It's okay, really, just promise me after the mutt is gone we won't get one"  
Ayame laid the baby in the playpen

The clothes Haya came down in were skimpier than the last

“Yes I promise.”

“Ok baby I think Haya might be a bit uncomfortable.” Ayame said

She looked at her. "I'm sorry! You have a beautiful body and I was showing it off, I'm sorry, please forgive me" she said bowing to her.

"Sure..." sure she said going back upstairs to change clothes.

"I'm sorry Shigure I didn't mean to go so far, I'm sorry honey"

“It’s ok really.” Shigure said.

“Well I did try to tell her you were going to dress her up.” Ayame said

"Okay, she seemed upset, yes you did"

Shigure stands up and goes to the bedroom and knocks on the door.

"Come in" she said wiping her face with her sleeves

Minnae hugged Ayame before starting dinner in the crock pot

He walks in. “You ok?”

"Yes and no....I couldn't tell to stop when they got so skimpy that I was uncomfortable....their baby is so cute...Kaori is too....I'm sorry I can't give you one of our own..." she said breaking down again.

"I'm sorry"

"Aya...will you ask them to stay for a snack? I can make some up" Minnae said quietly

Shigure hugs her. “Shhhh it’s ok.” 

Ayame nods and walks up to the room and knocks on the door

She was now sitting on his lap hugging him

"Come in" Shigure said

Ayame walks in. “Hey would you guys please stay for a snack?”

Haya shifted a bit uncomfortably. "No thank you, I would like to get going" she said not looking at him.

“Oh alright, well again sorry if my wife scared you.”

She just nodded holding Shigure.

"I'm sorry" Shigure mouthed to him

He nods and walks them out.

"I'm sorry" she said as she pulled away. 

Minnae turned to look at him

“It’s ok, thanks for having us.”

“Your welcome.” He watches them leave then sighs

Minnae looked down feeling horrible.

Haya stayed quiet as they got in the car with the bag of stuff

“Don’t feel bad baby, she should have spoke 

“How about some lunch?” Shigure asked

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"I don't think she really speaks up often" Minnae said

“Ya, she needs to learn to do that especially in this family.”

“What do we feel like?”

"Yeah she does" Minnae said.

"Umm, you pick"

“Hmmmm how about a restaurant that serves American food?”

"Sure that sounds good" she said smiling at him. "I'm sorry...I really do need to learn to stand up for myself...."

“Yes, don’t be afraid of my family.” The car stop and he gets out of the car

She gets out as well. "Well, shall we go in?" she asked

She took his hand and went in with him.

It was Monday after school Tohru was driving home with Hari, Yuki had to stay after school

"Do you want to change clothes before we got to Aya's?" Hatori asked.

Kyo had gone to the school to pick up Yuki

“No, it’s just my uniform.”

Yuki was standing outside lost in thought.

He nodded. "Okay, ready to go over there? Remember his wife may dress you up"

Kyo nudged him. "Hey"

“That’s ok.” She smiles

“Hmmm? Oh hey.” He takes his hand

"Don't be afraid to stand up to her if she gets out of control" he told her driving over to Ayame's

"You okay?" he asked taking his hand

“I don’t mind putting on a fashion show for you” she smiles

“Ya, just thinking.”

"You aren't going to change your mind about Friday are you?" he asked.

"Good" he said pulling up to the shop

“No, I’m trying to think of something to do for our honeymoon.”

She gets out of the car smiling

"Oh Yuki don't over think it, we'll go over summer break okay?"

He walked her up to the door

“Alright.”

They walk into the shop. “Oh hello both of you.”

A few girls from his fan club saw them together. "King Yuki?"

Kyo snickered looking away

“Oh, hello.” He said to them.

“Minnae, tohru and hatori are here.” Ayame said

"Oh yay!" she said. 

"Kyo-kun are you and King Yuki dating?"

He looks at Yuki. “Um yes kinda...”

"No, we're engaged, we're getting married at the end of the week" Yuki said.

"Oh..so...yeah...I thought you were married to Tohru Honda" one said

“Well, we kinda are... it’s complicated”

"Anyways, let's go Kyo we have a lot to do before Friday"

He takes his hand walks away

Minnae went up to Tohru and hugged her. "Look at you! You're glowing! Let's get your measurements I'm sure you would like something new"

“You guys don’t have to make me anything or anything like that.” She smiles

"I think it will be fine" MInnae said. "I won't go overboard like I did yesterday with Haya"

“Oh I don’t think you would ever go overboard.”

"Not on purpose" she said. "Come on Tohru, let's let the men talk while I take your measurements"

Hatori looked around. He was rarely here, Aya always came to him, he rarely went to Aya's for anything

“Is there anything I can help you find while your here?” Ayame asked

Minnae gently pulled her to the back. 

"No, how's the baby?" he asked looking for some things for Tohru. "Ayame, I'm not sure Yuki would approve of me telling you this and you MUST promise not to bother him about it"

“The baby is fine, what about Yuki?”

"He and Kyo are getting married on Friday" he told him

“Really? Well I guess he can’t marry tohru. I’m happy for him.”

He looked at him. "How are you feeling? I know the cold takes a toll on you"

“I’m doing well, how are you doing? Anything bothering you these day?”

"Not really, though you know how it is when I have to erase memories, how it takes a toll on me...this most recent one has taken a toll on Shigure"

“Yes I bet it has, you should take a vacation with tohru.”

"Yes well the moment Tohru leaves Kyo and Yuki become depressed"

“Oh, they really love her.”

"Yes they really do, as long as I know she's safe and happy I'm more relaxed, when I slip away I usually go upstairs to read, you know I've always read, it's not easy for us older zodiacs to show emotions...well you yes it is easier than it is for me, but I know Kuerno has a hard time with it as well...oh Kuerno is getting married next year"

“Yes I herd, that will be good for him. I know it’s hard but your wife will start to worry about you if you don’t talk about whatever is bothering you. It’s ok to show emotions now.”

"Yeah I know, that isn't easy to show though...how long have we been told to conceal it? Don't show emotions, no one would love us for any reason...." he said picking out a few things for Tohru.

"How have you been Tohru?" Minnae asked handing her some tea

“Yes but now you have a wife and two boyfriends who love you very much.”

She takes the tea cup. “I’m good, a little tired, how are you?”

"I'm good" she said sitting and looking over at the baby. "She's getting so big...oh I remember when I told Aya I was pregnant...we had a lot of ups and downs...but I wouldn't trade that for anything, pregnancy does wear you out, do you know what sex the baby is yet? We can make you sexy maternity wear"

"Yeah, I know...I love them too, they usually know where to find me in the house, but it's when I take off and don't tell them Tohru comes looking for me" he said setting some outfits down

“Not yet, I know I’m having twins.”

“Hmmm yes, well maybe you all need a beach vacation. Go to the beach house.” 

"When it's warmer we will, until then I'm not going to drag her to the beach....she's having twins you know...I'm going to guess they are going to be boys...but I won't know that yet for a while...I know the dragon side has twins, but I haven't seen any of the other zodiacs with twins in their lineage"

"Oh! Twins!!! If what Aya says is true, then my daughter will be "God" to them all?" she asked

“Oh how lovely, twins will be fun.” Ayame would put everything in a bag.

“Yes, that’s right but we won’t know till they are born.”

"Yes, it's going to be a little tiresome but I think things will work out fine, when they are born and she is healed enough she can return to school and then work and I will stay at home with them,if Yuki and Kyo have half a brain they will wait until the babies are a year old before having Tohru have their babies"

"This will be interesting, you know before Ayame told me about the curse I always wondered why he would just pet me on the head, and then one day he pulled me to him and hugged me....it was so odd I didn't know what to do....and not to long ago he transformed in front of me and I thought nothing of it, he said he was cold so I put him in the warmest spot I could and he stayed there curled up"

“I’m sure they will.”

“Yes I was a bit shocked when I first saw them transformed.”

"Yeah I can probably count on Yuki to wait"

"I bet, but I'm glad he trusted me enough to do so"

“I’m sure Kyo will as well.”

“Yes that’s very good"

"We'll see" he told him. "You heard about what happened with Haya?"

"I'm glad I have another girl to talk about this too, is Haya okay? She seems really shy"

“No what happened?”

“I think the family overwhelmed her. She seems to be fine with me, Hatori and Shigure but that’s it.”

"I didn't mean to overwhelm her...I dressed her up like I did you the first time I met you...I guess I got carried away..."

"I had to terminate her pregnancy...she couldn't handle it, then I had to wipe her memories"

“No she can be really shy, it makes me worried.”

“Oh yes I did hear about that. I’m sorry you had to do that"

"Why?" Minnae asked

"Thanks....it was rough on Tohru too" he said.

They talked about random little things to kill time.


	59. Hiro's jealousy and Shigure's distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisa and Momiji are going to Shigure's with Momo and Hiro got jealous. Is Shigure having second thoughts about being with Haya?

“Well I’m afraid she will either try and keeps Shigure from his family or leave him because the family can be a bit overwhelming.”

“I bet but she seems happy.”

"We talked about it, she's okay now"

"Yeah, but I've always told Aya he can come and goes as he pleases, I will never hold him back from his family, I don't mind them coming in small waves, I got to spend time the other day with Shigure, it was nice, he was a complete gentleman"

Haya was home from work making lunch

“Good, how are you and the boys?”

“Well I’m glad, can I tell you something?”

Shigure was playing with the baby

"Sure you can" she said.

"We're good"

"Shigure...who in the family isn't overwhelming?" she asked

“Before Shigure got married or even met haya, I slept with him, everyone knows this but what they don’t know is I kinda liked it...”

“Good.”

Shigure comes down with the baby. “Hmmm let me think. Well there’s Kisa and Momiji, sometimes Haru and Hiro.

"Would you do it again? Would you even have his baby if he asked you too?" she asked.

"How's being a daddy treating you"

"Have I met them yet?" she asked.

“Oh, well it is sad that haya can’t give him one but I’m not sure. It would be up to Hatori.”

“It’s good I can’t wait for her to have more play dates.”

“You've met Kisa and Momiji

"Oh yes I liked them very much they should come over again" she said.

"Do you mind that Hatori makes those decisions for you?" she asked

"Well, I don't see why she can't when she's a little older, from what I understand both girls had fun"

“I’m sure they would love to come and play with the baby.”

“No, he stills feels bad for taking me from Kyo, so that’s why I’m able to date Kyo and Yuki"

“Oh yes they did, I’m sure there going to be best friends

"Oh...but what if you told him you wanted to have Shigure?"

"Great, can you see if they are willingly to come over?"

"I think so too seeing how Kaori is not part of the family by blood"

“I don’t think I would ask, I like Shigure but I think I might have gotten a bit hooked on sex.” She blushes

“Sure.” He puts the baby in the play pin and texts Momiji. “Hey it’s Shigure? What are you and kisa doing tonight?”

He nods. “Do you and tohru want to stay for dinner?”

He texts back. "I'm not doing anything, I've finished my homework, papa is taking mama out tonight, so I'm with Momo...if I can bring her then I will come over, Momo is a sweet girl"

"I'd have to ask Tohru" he said.

"Yeah, I don't know how you balance three guys...I couldn't do it...hey you wanna stay for dinner?"

“That sounds good, will you text kisa and get back to me?”

“It’s hard some times. I need to give them each equal attention, sometimes I feel like there still a bit jealousy of each other sometimes. Oh yes I would love to.”

Hatori texted Tohru. "Are we staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, what should we make?"

"Yes, I will" he said

She texts back “yes.” She thinks. “How about beef stew?”

"Yes we will stay for dinner" he said smiling

"Ooh that sounds good"

“Good.” He smiles.

“I’ll invite Yuki and kyo if that’s ok?”

“Sure, let me go tell Aya” she said

Tohru would text Yuki telling him and kyo to come over

“Where are you?” He asked 

“Baby, Tohru is going to have Yuki and Kyo come over”

“We are at Ayame.”

“Oh yay, I hope they come.”

Yuki’s eye twitched. “Kyo, Tohru would like us to go to Ayame’s for dinner”

“I hope so too, be nice to Yuki if he does”

“Oh well I guess it’s for tohru that’s ok.”

“Great” he said texting her back they would be there

Tohru smiles. 

Yuki sighs. “The things we do for her.”

"Yeah" Kyo said.

"What's for dinner tonight ladies?" Hatori asked.

"Beef Stew" Minnae said. "Aya, will you watch the baby while I go dress her up?"

“Yes, make her more beautiful for hatori.” He smiles

"Come on Tohru, maybe you should dress up Hatori" she said smirking.

He glared at Ayame giving him the "Do it and die look"

“I think he’s cute enough as he is.” She goes to change

Hatori blushed hearing that

Upstairs Minnae took her measurements. "Your boobs have gotten bigger since the last time I dressed you up"

“Yea.... I wonder if the boys noticed yet

"I'm sure Hatori has just is to much of a gentleman to say it" she said she said giving her one of her of maternity dresses

She puts on the dress. “True.”

"You look beautiful, this one was my favorite"

“Cute, I like the pattern

"Me too" she said smiling "Go show Hatori"

She goes back out to the living room

Yuki and kyo start walking there

Hatori looks up. "Wow...you look beautiful"

"Ugh, I guess I can suffer through Ayame, I mean you did with the puppy"

“That damn thing wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Thank you.” She smiles

"Yeah I know, he really liked you, he's just a puppy"

"You're welcome" He said.

"That was MInnae's favorite one"

“Yea I know but please don’t bring one home.”

“It’s cute, I’m only showing a little but I know that will change soon

"Why would I do that? I know your dislike for dogs"

"Yes, that will look pretty on you" Hatori said. "Let me see another one"

“That’s why I love you.”

She goes into the room and changes

"I love you too"

Minnae smiled at her. "Did they like it?"

“Yes they want to see more.”

"Oh good" she said. "There were my dresses, I'm going to wear them right now maybe when she turns two and we'll try again"

“How many kids do you guys want?”

"I think we said at least two" she said helping her with the dress

“Oh I hope you have a boy next time

"Thanks, hey wouldn't it be funny if one your kids fell in love with my kid?" 

Kyo stopped him before they got there. "Yuki unclench your fists, we're not even there yet and you're tense"

"Not a word to Yuki that I told you" Hatori told Ayame

“Yes it would.”

Yuki stops and takes a deep breath “Right.”

“I won’t say anything”

He kissed him softly. "It's okay I'll be right there, Tohru will be there and Hatori is there and he'll listen to Hatori"

"Good, please don't upset Yuki"

"Okay go ahead and show him this one"

“I might cling to Hatori if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll do my best.”

She walks back out into the living room

"I guess" he said

"Ooh you look terrific" he said and looked him. "Good"

Yuki kisses him “you can cling to Tohru.”

“Thank you.” She smiles

"Deal" he said

"Next one please"

She goes back to change.

Yuki then knocks on the door

"Remember to be nice"

Minnae gives her another dress

“I am nice...”

Ayame opens the door. “Welcome.” He lets them in

Kyo pulls Yuki in and looks at Hatori.

Hatori sighs to himself.

"Sounds like we have more company, let's make this the last one and start on dinner" Minnae suggested

Yuki walks over to hatori and sits on his lap

“Yes sounds good.” She puts it on

Hatori held him.

"So...Yuki...how's school?" Ayame asked trying not to annoy Yuki right away

"Great" she said smiling

“It’s good, I have a lot of classes with Miss Tohru.”

She walks out of the bedroom wearing her last dress

"That's good, are you doing well in classes?"

Hatori looked up watching her

Tohru goes into the kitchen to help with dinner.

“I’m doing good. How’s Sales at the shop?

"They are good" he said.

Minnae smiled and helped her in the kitchen

Kyo goes into the kitchen. “Need help?”

"No, I think we got it, keep Yuki company"

He walks back out and sits next to Yuki and hatori

"Kyo, you okay?" Hatori asked

Yuki shifted a bit uncomfortably

“Yea, that wouldn’t let me help in the kitchen.”

"Minnae doesn't let me in the kitchen with her often either...Yuki would you like to hold your niece?"

"Yes I would"

"You really should come over more to see her" he said

“I’ll try, it’s hard to do with school.”

"Yes, I know...but I don't want you to feel like you can't come over...especially for your niece" he said

Momiji texted Shigure back. "The three of us are on the way"

“I know I’m welcome whenever.” He holds her.

“Alright see you soon.” He replied

She smiled at him

The three of the head over

“Haya the kids are comeing over. I think I might go to the market

"Okay, we'll stay here" she said smiling at him. "Oh can you get more hot chocolate?"

“Yes.” He walks out of the house heading to the store

Hiro came up behind Kisa. "Where are you going with bunny boy?" he asked her

Momo was excited to be hanging out with Momiji

Haya was making snacks

“I’m going to Shigure's to go play with his daughter.”

“I’m going with you” he said

“You weren’t invited Hiro” Momiji said

“We are trying not to freak out Shigures wife so if you come you have to be nice

"Why would you try not to freak her out? Is she like Tohru and scared of her own shadow?" he asked.

"You would be too much for her Hiro, there are certain people she is comfortable with and Kisa and I are trying to get her comfortable with us, Shigure gave me permission to bring Momo..." he said.

"Shut up Momiji, I'm going" he said. "Let's go"

“Girl... I think you need to stay here. I’ll be back in time for school in the morning.”

“Fine....” he said 

Momo clung to Momiji

She kisses him “I’ll make us lunch for school tomorrow

He kissed her back. “Alright”

The three of them head to the house.

Shigure was doing food shopping

Tohru was humming softly while cooking

Haya was feeding Kaori 

Minnae was so happy to have a lot of people

“You and I should hang out more.” Tohru said

“I would like that very much “

She smiles 

Yuki smiles at his baby holding her

The baby smiled at him

“You are so amazing Tohru and lucky”

“Thank you. Why am I lucky?”

“You have three men they love you so much, one that would make sure everyone is happy in the relationship”

“Ya I’m very happy and I’m glad they are as well, I’m glad I could bring all of us together

“I don’t really know how the curse was broken but thank you for being you”

“I really don’t think I did anything but your welcome

They got the food cooking

“You’re a natural Yuki”

“Yes, I can’t wait to have kids with tohru.”

Hatori smiled. “I would waiting for my kids turn one before knocking her up again”

“I try.” He smiles

He smiled and looks at the baby. “She is so cute”

They arrive at Shigure’s 

Haya let’s them in. “Hi guys”

“Hi, thank you for inviting us.” They walk in

“You’re welcome” she said

Tenshi ran up to them barking happily 

Kaori was fussy as she was getting tired

Momiji pets the puppy.

Shigure started walking back.

He licks him

Haya picked her up and washed her off.

Kaori was having a fit, she wanted Shigure

Haya put her in the playpen. “Night night Kao-Chan”

“No no...” she said crying

Shigure comes in “I’m back.” Momiji helps with the bags

Haya sighed. “I will take the bags, can you take Kaori please, she doesn’t want me to put her to bed”

He hands her the bags and picks up the baby and takes her up to her room

Kaori calmed down.

Haya said. “Such a daddy’s girl”

He puts her in the crib when she fell asleep. He looks down at her and smiles and started thinking

Momiji goes upstairs. “Shii-Chan?”

“Hmmm? Oh yes Momiji?” He looks at him

“You okay?”

Minnae and Tohru served up dinner

“Yes I was just thinking was all.”

“Thank you tohru.” Yuki and Kyo say at the same time

Minnae gave Ayame some and Hatori some

“Thank you baby.” Ayame said

“You’re welcome”

“Thank you”

“Hope you all like it.” Tohru said grabbing some for herself

Minnae took the baby

The baby had fallen asleep

She went to lay her down in her crib

“The baby loves you Yuki” Hatori said

“I love her as well.”

“Well we know who she will run too when she gets in trouble” Hatori said

“Yeah since we all remember how well he did with Momiji”

“She’s going to be over at uncle yukis all the time” Tohru said

“Yeah she is” Kyo said

Shigure then walks down stares with Momiji

“Perfect timing” Haya said. “I made pizza for dinner”

The kids got really excited “ sounds perfect.”

She smiled. “Great, Momiji who is this with you”

“This is my little sister Momo.”

"Hello Momo welcome to our home"

"Thank you" she said softly

The puppy sits by them wanting some pizza

"No, Tenshi I gave you dinner" Haya said. "Unless Shigure has been giving you people no people food"

“No I haven’t.” Shigure said

The puppy wines and lays down

She gives the kids their pizza and Shigure and hugs him.

She hugs him back. “Thank you baby your to good for me

She kisses his cheek. "You're welcome" she said sitting down

The kids start eating

She leaned into him as they all ate

“I know Tohru knows how to make home made pizza, I’ll ask her if she can teach me so I can make it for you guys.”

Haya nodded.

Tenshi snuck under the table to beg for food.

"Tenshi....out from under the table, don't beg" she said.

He tucked his tail and went to the door and laid down.

“I think all dogs beg.” Momiji said

"Yes, they do but I don't want him having human food all the time or he won't eat his food" she said softly. "Unless the vet says he can have it for whatever reason I would rather him not get used to human food"

“That true.” Kisa said 

“Thank you for having us over” Momo said

"You're welcome" Haya said smiling at her. 

"Shii-chan...Hiro was trying to come with us..." Momiji said. "Kisa sent him home...I couldn't handle it if he picked on Haya, she's a nice person"

Haya blushed. "Thank you Momiji"

“Yes, he can be a bit rude sometimes

"A bit? He still really doesn't like Tohru that won't change" Momiji said. "And he was rude to Momo"

“He’s like that to everyone... hopefully he grows out of that.”

"Kisa can tame him" Momiji said laughing.

Haya looked so confused. "I'm going to take Tenshi out for his walk" she said kissing Shigure's cheek  
"I'll go with you" Momo said to her.

Tenshi's head shot up when he heard the word walk

“Awww he will like that.” He smiles. “Be sage ok?”

"Okay we will be, ready Momo?" she asked latching the leash to his collar

"Yes, I'm ready" she said zipping her coat

They left for Tenshi's walk.

Once the door closed Momiji looked at him. "What's wrong with Haya, she's acting weird"

“Ya... she just Doesn’t know everyone in the family yet. We are trying to find family members that won’t freak her out

"Well keep her away from Rin and Hiro then...Haru isn't to bad, Kureno never comes around but he would be decent as well....I don't know about Kyo, but Yuki's okay...though Kyo might have chilled out"

“Yes he has, he’s a good boy around Yuki and tohru know.”

"Oh? I heard a rumor, some girls in school that Yuki is getting married"

“Yup, to Kyo. They want to marry tohru but since they can’t I guess they got close to each other

"That's good for them" Momiji said softly.

Kisa put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find someone like Shigure did" she promised

“I know you had a crush on tohru for a long time.”

"Who in the family hasn't had a crush on her? You, Hari, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Aya....I mean yeah a few haven't, even Kisa here has a crush on her"

Kisa blushed

“Really? I thought you saw her as a big sister.”

"She is my big sister...doesn't mean I can't a girl crush on her" Kisa said picking at her food. 

"Hey Shii-chan, why does Haya have a hard time with the baby? She didn't stop crying until you picked her up"

“I’m not sure, the baby just seems to be a daddy’s girl

"How much time does she spend with her?" Kisa asked

“Not a lot because she works

"Maybe she needs a day with the baby a whole day...without you around to rescue her when the baby cries...I think she needs to connect with the baby" Kisa told him.

"She seems like a good mother, but she also looks like she's looking for either approval or a way out" Momiji said. "That's just what I'm observing"

“Yes I noticed that as well, she seems to be a bit more happy with tohru Then with me

"Did you go somewhere new with her?" Momiji asked. "Maybe she's not over that yet"

“I had a full date with haya yesterday and the night before. I haven’t done anything with tohru since before her and I started dating

"Did you see Aya?" he asked.

They came back giggling and gossping.

"Oh Momo, you can come over anytime you want" she said taking off the leash and her things before giving Shigure a big hug from behind "I love you so much"

He smiles “I love you to baby.”

Momiji looks at the time. "We should be going, we all have school tomorrow" he said. "Thank you for the invite over and for dinner we'll come again soon"

The girls bowed and said their thanks as well

“Your very welcome.” He smiles. “Should I walk you home?”

"No, we'll be alright" Momiji said smiling and getting up to take the dishes in the kitchen

"I have plans for you baby" she said looking up at him

Tenshi licked them all and went to the door to see them out

“Me? Oh what would that be?” He stands up

She smirks as she walks the kids to the door

He walks over to the door watching them leave

“Bye Shii-Chan”

“Bye, take care. Please message he when you get home.”

Tohru starts doing the dishes

“We will”

Minnae helped her

Haya locked up and kissed him

He kisses her back placeing his hands on her hips

“Let’s go upstairs daddy”

He smiles and picks her up and carries her upstairs

She squealed happily

He then places her on the bed

She crawled off the bed. “Sit down and wait”

He nods and sits down on the bed

She grabbed the bag of outfits and chose on and went into the bathroom

He smiles and waits

She comes out teacher outfit. “You can look now”

He looks. “Wow.” He smiles. “You look lovely.”

“Thanks, time for the next one” she said grabbing the next outfit

He smiles and watching her

She went back into the bathroom to change into the princess outfit and came back

“Oh I love that on you.”

“Good...have me... my prince”

“Bend over so I can taste that lovely pussy my lady

She does so. “Oh..I have no panties on “

He bends down and starts licking her pussy.

“Thank you so much for dinner, I think we should get going tho, Yuki and I have homework.”

“Oh don’t go yet” she said

“Alright, we can stay a bit longer.”

She runs upstairs

Tohru fallows her “You ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine” she said handing her the dresses

“I love these dresses so much, I can’t thank you enough

“You’re welcome “

“I’ll make something special for you, what’s your favorite food?

“Chicken salad"

“I’ll make you some in the kitchen at school and then I’ll bring it right over.”

“Oh you don’t have too” she said

“But I want to.” She smiles

“Alright” she said smiling back

“Well Yuki and I have homework to do, I’ll see you tomorrow after school.”

“Sure see you then” she said hugging her 

“Thank you for dinner" Yuki said

She hugs her and Ayame and they all leave.

Yuki sighed once they all got in the car

“You ok Yuki?” Tohru asked

“Yeah, if wasn’t you guys and my niece I would have left”

“What did he say to upset you?”

“It’s who they are...they have fought for so long...it’s natural for Yuki not to like it”

“Oh, yes I suppose you do have a point there, but he is trying to be a better brother.”

“Yes at least he didn’t annoy me”

“Your going to make a great father Yuki

“Thanks, I love that little girl so much”

“I’m sure all the kids will get along with her

“Yeah” he said

They then get home and get out of the car. She then takes the dressers upstairs

Hatori goes to make tea

Yuki goes to shower

Kyo sits on the couch thinking on a few things

Hatori comes in with tea. “What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, well in a few days I’m getting married to Yuki I want to do something special for him, also it’s the first anniversary tomorrow of the day where I told tohru I loved her.”

“Take her to dinner on me...she can skip school for this”

Yuki got out of the shower

“You really don’t mind paying for it? Oh crap that reminds me.” He stands up and pulls out his wallet, he then hands hatori some money “ I guess you can consider this my rent money.”

"Kyo, keep it and pay me next month okay? No I don't mind paying for it, spend it on our girl"

“Well I’ll just use this money to take her to dinner, As for her skipping school that’s gonna be the hard part"


	60. Hatori snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would cause our calm cool dragon to snap? Will he really hurt Haru?

"Yes, I know...I'll get her classwork and Yuki can discuss the rest of it with her"

“I’ll take her tomorrow then.” He hugs him

He hugged him back and kissed him. “You are a good boyfriend”

“I try, maybe next month you and I can do something.”

“I would like that”

“I’ll plan something.”

Tohru then comes down and sits at the table to start her homework

"Sounds good"

Yuki comes down and does his home work too.

"Tohru, I know you just started homework, but could you come here a moment please" Hatori asked

“Yes.” She walks over to him

"Tomorrow is your anniversary with Kyo, you will take one day off from school to have a day with him, Yuki can get your homework and explain evertything to you, one day is okay to take off from school, you'll be doing more online school when the babies come" he told her

“Well, alright sounds fun.” She smiles 

“I hope the wether will be nice.” Kyo said

He pulled her down gently for a kiss. "You and Minnae cook well together, now go get your homework done" he said firmly but gently

She blushes a bit. “Yes sir.” She goes back to the table

Yuki looked up at her and smirks a bit. "You like Hatori being the dominant one don't you?"

She blushes a bit more. “Yes.”

Hatori cuddled with Kyo more

She smiles at them. “Awww how cute.”

Hatori blushed as he was now comfortable and started to fall asleep on Kyo

“Looks like they will be sleeping together tonight.”

"I guess so" Yuki said. "More time for me to cuddle with you"

“Sounds good to me.” She smiles

"How long before Hatori gives you permission to have sex again?" he asked her

“Oh um a few days from yesterday.”  
=  
"So next week?" Yuki asked. "You mean from Saturday, yesterday was Sunday, when Kyo ignored the puppy"

“Oh right, yes Saturdays. So I think I’ll be ok to have sex by the end of the week"

"Well...if I have to wait that long I will, but remember, I'm still going to have you at school" he told her

She blushes “I know you will. It might be Exciting

"That's my girl" he said smiling at her

Hatori was now completely asleep

Kyo picks him up and takes him upstairs to the big bedroom

"Tohru...now that Kyo and Hatori have left the room...don't take this the wrong way but...your boobs have gotta bigger"

She blushes and looks down. “Ya... I know.”

Yuki was blushing as well, Hatori won't say anything unless you two are alone, even then I think he's still a gentleman not to say anything"

“If I’m having twins they might get bigger

"Hatori said you were having twins, so they probably will" he said.

Minnae was cleaning up the dishes. "You did very well tonight Aya"

Haya looked back at Shigure

“I’m sure they will start making milk soon.”

“Did I? Yuki still seemed annoyed with me"

Shigure keeps eating her out, loving the way she taste

She moaned just loud enough for him to hear without waking Kaori.

"Yes, but you guys have such a rift between you toth, so it's hard to work through, but I'm proud of you, he'll be the good cop that she runs too and we'll be the bad cops when we have to punish her for doing wrong" she said.

Yuki blushed and nodded

“Hmmmm you taste so good.” 

“Yes that’s true.”

“Sorry,” she said looking back down at her book

She blushed. "Fuck me daddy..." she moaned.

"I know what you did tonight was hard, trying not to bother Yuki and you did very well" she said kissing him softly. "And for that you should be rewarded"

"It's okay Tohru" he said taking her hand and giving it a little squeeze

He stands up and strips. He was rock hard. “What hole?”

“Oh? What do I get?”

“I-I heard some men would drink the milk when they suck on there girls nipples"

"Pussy first daddy" she told him.

"You get me sucking you, no strings attached" she said kissing him.

"Maybe there is milk there already...do you want me to find out for you?" he asked

He slowly pushes it in.

He blushes, “Well I’ll take it.”

She blushes more. “Um, might not be a good idea, we might get turned on"

"Mmmm" she moaned.

"Go to the couch and get comfortable, I'll be right there"

"Might? Tohru admit it, you already are" he said

He moves slowly. “Hmmm dose the princess like it?”

He nods and walks over to the couch and sits down

“Um, well ok yes I am.”

"Yes my prince I do"

Minnae finishes up and goes over to the couch.

"What if I was slow with you?" he asked.

He goes a bit harder “Ahh, I’m glad"

He smiles at her

“Um, I think he just wants to give my pussy a break, so you can do my ass.”

"Sure" he said smiling.

She smiles back. "Pants off, underwear too" 

"Mmm" she moaned out

“Where should we do it?”

Ayame takes his pants off

He smacks her ass.

"How about in the playroom downstairs, just you and I nothing else" he promised.

"Ooh....mmm...I know you want my ass...get it ready" she told him.

Minnae kissed and started to stroke him before going down on him

“Ok.” She stands up

He reaches over and grabs the lube and starts to lube her asshole while still fucking her

“Hmmmm your so good at this

He stood up with her and took her downstairs.

"Thank you, I had a good teacher" she said kissing down to the tip of his cock where she placed a kiss and took him in her mouth.

"Mmm oh daddy...."

They walk in the room and shut the door behind them

He shivers “Hmmmm”

Once her as was done he pulls out of her as and rubs his cock against her ass

"Mmm, daddy don't tease" she said. "Fill my pussy too"

She went all the way down on him and played with his balls as she sucked him.

"Strip" he told her as he started to undress

He reaches over and grabs a vibrator and turns it on low and sticks it in her pussy. He slowly pushes in her ass

“Hmmmm good girl.”

She nods and also undresses

"Mmm" she moaned.

Minnae hummed causing his cock to vibrate while she sucked him.

He pushed her down gently on the bed

“Tell daddy what your thinking about.” He bushes in deeper

“Hmmm I’m getting close already.”

"You, and our next date..." she moaned

“Hmmm me to, I already have it planned out.” He pushes all the way in her ass

She looks up at him, her eyes letting him know it's okay to cum.

Haya gasped then moaned.

"We'll get each other ready and then, I'll take your ass" he told her

Ayame grips the couch and cums

He dosnt move in her ass yet. He moves the vibrator in and out of her pussy

“Alright, sounds good.”

Minnae takes it all and swallows it.

He pulls her on top of him so she is on his face

"Ohh....mmm....I-I'm also thinking of Tohru daddy...how good she tastes"

“I’m having you after work tomorrow.” Ayame said

She plushes as she holds onto the bed posts

“Hmmm you like her very much don’t you.” He moves in ass more

"Oh really?" she asked smirking.

"I do, but I love you" she moaned

Yuki started to eat her out

“Yes, I want to bend you over the counter.” He smiles

“I love you to, I’m glad you like Tohru.” 

Tohru moans softly “Hmmmm”

"Oooh, dirty boy" she giggled. "Aya...would you ever want me to have you...like you have me?" 

Haya moaned and rubbed her pussy

“Yes.” He smiles

“Hmmm cum for daddy.” He moves faster in her ass

She panted hard and came hard for him.

"When?" she asked.

He ate her out before laying her on the bed and grabbed the lube

He cums hard in her ass. He pulls out the vibrator and turns it off, then pulls out

“Whenever you want.”

“Hmmm Yuki please sick it in me.”

She want still panting hard

"Do we have everything for me to try now?" she asked

He does so and leans over to tease her nipples

“Are you ok? Did I over do it?”

“Um yes I think so, I think everything is in the room"

“Ahhhhh.” Her tits were more sensitive now

"I'm fine baby" she said.

"Well let's go find out" she said

He continued to move in her.

He lays down. “Does baby want more?”

He stands up and goes into the bedroom

Her pussy was dripping wet

"Oh yes daddy"

She follows him

"Rub your pussy" he told her

“Well I’m still hard so bounce on my cock.”

They get to the bedroom and he goes over to the drawer and opens it

“Ahhh he’s sir.” She rubs her pussy

She climbed on and started to bounce

Minnae looks over everything and pulls out what she needs 

“Such a good girl” he said going back to her nipples

“Hmmmm yes good girl.” He places his hands on her hips

“Tell me where you want me.” Ayame said

“Hmmm your so good Yuki.”

She moaned more

“I have figure this out”

“Thanks” he said

“Hmmmm Yuki, I’m cumming...”

“Me too” he said going a little faster and harder

She moans softly and cums

She hugs him and kisses him back

“You have milk coming in”

She blushes hard “You... had some?

“Yes I did” he said pulling out

Minnae figures it out and has him lay on the bed on his stomach 

Haya looked down at Shigure

Ayame lays down “I’ve always wanted to try this at least once.”

Tohru blushes more and gets dressed

He started thrusting up into her. “Something wrong?"

“Nothing daddy” she said moaning 

Yuki cleans up and gets dressed 

“Well we are” she said smiling and lubed her fingers to finger him

He smiles up at her. “I love you.”

“Thank you for trying it with me.”

“I love you too” she said panting again 

“You’re welcome, relax babe”

“Hmmmm cum on my cock baby.”

He relaxes

She does so 

She continued to finger him

Yuki and Tohru go upstairs

“C-can I cum in your mouth baby” Shigure asked

“Hmmmmm” Ayame moans

She gets off and starts to suck him

Minnae sticks another finger in

He came rather fast in her mouth

He moans a bit

She took it all

“Ready baby?” Minnae asked

“Yes please be gentle"

“I will do my best” she promised

Tohru gets done with her homework a hour later. She then texts haya. “Hey you busy?

Haya looked over at her phone and smiled. “Not anymore “

“So I thought about it...”

“Oh yeah? What’s your decision?”

Minnae put lube on the toy for Ayame and slowly slid in

“It’s fine if we do this but Hatori, Yuki and kyo come first.”

He moans softly

“Deal” she said smiling stupidly

Shigure looks at her. “Whats up?”

“Tohru doesn’t mind having a little relationship with me”

“Oh how lovely, let me know if you guys need the house for a date"

“I will but she said our boys come first and I said okay” she said kissing him. “Shigure... I know you tell me it’s okay, but I’m sorry I can’t give you a baby... I don’t think about it often, just some days are harder than others”

“I understand baby, oh that reminds me I was thinking it would be good for you to have a mother daughter day.”

“Oh? When?” She asked

“Your next day off or I can have Hatori give you the day off tomorrow"

“I have Thursday off” she said

“Then I’ll give you money to spend time with our daughter that day, I know you will be tired from working so I’ll clean the house and I’ll take care of dinner"

She nodded. “Okay”

Minnae pushed in more

“Would you up for that?” Shigure asked, secretly he was a bit worried

“I guess” she said as she was worried as well

“Haya, what’s wrong? You don’t seem to happy about haveing a mommy daughter day"

"Shigure....I love her don't get me wrong, I've tried bonding with her since we brought her home, you know with feeding her and changing her, putting her down for the night...the only time she wanted me was when you took her to get her shots....I just don't think she likes me..." she said softly

“Well that’s why I suggested the mommy daughter day, if that didn’t work I’ll ask Hatori and see if he can suggest something"

She sighed as she heard Kaori fuss. "I'll get her" she said putting her robe on

Yuki kissed her softly. "Ready for bed?"

Shigure sighs “I’ll message him tomorrow.” He said to himself

“Yes” she takes hand

He made sure the house was locked before taking her upstairs. "You can check on Hatori while you get your pajamas" he said softly

"Hey little one, what's wrong huh? Come let's check your diaper, maybe a story?" she said softly picking her up and taking her to the changing table. 

Kaori was watching her intently, listening to her talk

They get upstairs and she goes into the room quietly, she looks over and sees Kyo and hatori sleeping soundly. She then grabs her pajamas and walks back out shutting the door behind her

He sat on the bed waiting for her. "Are they okay?" he asked

“Yes there sleeping.” She changes into his pjs

"Good, why did you tell Haya?"

“Tell her what?”

"About being with her, you asked us our opinion, I was wondering what your response was"

“Oh, well I told her could but you guys come first

"Good, I'm glad you can have a relationship with her again"

“Ya, I still feel strange tho. I feel like I’m asking to much.”

"Tohru, it's fine...if it had just been you and Kyo it probably wouldn't have been okay, everything happens for a reason...I'm glad Machi cheated on me...it gave me a chance to be with you"

She hugs him. “I’m glad I get to be with you as well"

"I will never fully like Ayame, scars with him run deep...but I will promise you, to still make an attempt to forge that bridge between us, and when we do have kids...I will never leave them or hurt them...I learned something from my parents"

“I know you won’t Yuki, your going to be a wonderful father.”

"Thanks, I just may need you to remind me of that once in a while"

“I’ll get you a t-shirt.” She smiles

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "You're so funny"

She smiles. “I wonder how Haru is doing.”

He picked up his phone and texted him. "Hey Haru, how are you doing?" he asked and set his phone down. 

"He might respond tonight or he might respond tomorrow, but I did text him"

Haya changed her and read to her before putting her back in the crib for the night. "Good night sweet girl, sweet dreams, see you tomorrow" she said before going back to the bedroom.

Haru hears his phone buzz and saw it was Yuki. He picks up his phone. “I’m ok, I miss you, how are you?” He replies

Shigure was in bed reading

She took off her robe and got into bed. "She's fine, she just needed a diaper change and a story...I'm not ready for a huge day with her...but little things like this I can do"

Yuki texted him back. "I miss you too, we're fine, I'm fine...I have something to tell you but I don't want you to go black on me"

“Oh, well alright. We will start off easy.”

"Yuki took a deep breath. "Kyo and I are getting married Friday...Hatori and Tohru are going to be there, we may or may not have a little celebration this weekend for the family we haven't discussed it yet"

"Thank you baby, I want to be able to do the bigger things with her, but a whole day all at once is a little much for me"

Haru sighs and puts his phone down not responding

“Alright, well let’s get some rest.”

"Haru, babe what's wrong?" Rin asked

She nodded and laid closed to him with her head on his chest

"I think I pissed him off" Yuki said

He stands up and hugs her. “Yuki, is getting married to Kyo.”

He holds her close

“Hmmm I think he’s just sad, I mean he’s happy for you but sad because he wants to be with you"

She holds him. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

Haya falls asleep on his chest

"Yeah, but I think he wanted to marry me..."

“I’m sorry Rin, I have you and I’m very happy., but why would Yuki pick Kyo.”

“Ya you might be right"

"Come on" she said taking his hand and going down to make some tea. "I don't know why, maybe because it has to do with Tohru? I mean he is living with Hatori, Tohru, and Kyo...so...maybe....I don't know, I don't to upset you more than you are" 

"I've never loved him like that....I tried to tell him that many times" he said trying to stay calm

He follows her. “Yea, but I’m trying not to blame Tohru.”

Tohru holds him. “I know, I even think he knows"

She turns and looks at him. "And before Tohru came into the picture?" she asked.

He leans into her and sighs. "I know he knows, but I don't think he cares...I can't return his feelings for him like he has for me"

“He spent a lot of time with me...”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Yuki, is there anything I can do?”

"Just hold me" he said softly.

"Haru...." she said taking him to the couch. "Come here" she said patting the couch.

She holds home close

Haru sits next to her.

She pulls him to her and holds him.

Yuki lays down with her holding him

“I love you Rin so much

"I love you too Haru" she said petting his hair softly

The next morning Yuki wakes up and gets ready for school. He leaves his room and let's Tohru sleep. He walks out of his room shutting the door behind him

Shigure woke up and saw that Haya wasn’t there, “She must have gone to work.”

Rin was making breakfas  
t  
Hatori was downstairs making breakfast for Tohru

Haya was at work, she left her phone at the nurses' station as not to be distracted by it

Shigure gets the baby ready for the day.

“Morning.” Yuki said walking up to Hatori

Haru was outside working out.

"Morning, here's some breakfast and a lunch"

She was all smiles for him.

"Haru, breakfast"

“Oh thanks, what are you going to do today?”

“Morning little one.” He changes her and washes her up. “You have to try and get along with mommy.”

Haru comes in, his shirt was off and he was sweating ”Thank you"

"I don't know go check on everyone, pick up a small present for your wedding, do you need me to check in on anyone?"

Her eyes looked at him giving him the questioning look of why

"You're welcome, are you going to school today? I'm going to work soon, I'm not going to kiss you while you are sweaty"

“Haru, I told him I was getting married to Kyo, he never replied.”

“Mommy loves you very much and I want you to get along with her.”

“Ya, I’ll get in the shower after I eat.”

“He is pouting”

She smiled as if to say okay

“Okay, at some point tell Yuki you support him”

“Yes” he starts eating

“Good girl.” He said getting her dressed for the day. “Maybe we can go see your friend today.”

“I will.” Haru said

“I can go later”

“Good”

He takes her downstairs and puts her in her high chair. He then feeds the dog and start to make some eggs for her.

“I hope you have a good day at work.” Haru said

“Thanks, don’t skip..I love you”

She talks happily as he cooked 

Hatori texts him

“Do you need anything?”

“I won’t.”

“No, but can you come by before Haya gets home.”

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

Rin leaves

Haru gets done eating and starts the dishes

“Haya and our daughter aren’t bonding"

“Hmm okay, let me do some research” he texted getting Tohru’s breakfast and kisses Yuki

Yuki kisses him back.

Shigure brings over the eggs and sits down

She takes them and eats them 

“Go to school” he said. “Give her apple sauce if you have some"

He gets up and grabs some from the refrigerator and walks back over.

Yuki nods and walks out the door

“I will call you before I come over”

She watched him

“Ok sounds good.” He feeds her the eggs that were now cool. 

Haru starts to clean the house, he didn’t care if he was late for school

Hatori took Tohru’s breakfast upstairs 

Rin made it to work

She had just woken up and sat up and was stretching

“Good morning sweetheart” he said

“Morning, how did you sleep?”

“Well thank you and you?”

“Good, you and Kyo were so cute sleeping next to each other"

He blushed. “He’s getting ready for your date”

“Oh yea, I should get ready to. After I eat"

“Yes you should” he said kissing her. “I am going to Shigure’s, Haya is having trouble bonding with the baby”

The next morning Minnae was in the kitchen cooking

“Ya, I was worried about that, I think she jumped into it all to soon.”

“Agreed” hr said kissing her again. “Have a good time”

“Love you.”

Haru gets done cleaning and gets in the shower

“Love you too”

Haya went to lunch and grabbed her phone texting Shigure. “Hey baby”

She then texts Minnae “Hey I might be a bit late tonight Kyo is taking me on a date"

“He how is work?”

“Okay that’s fine no rush, have fun” she said. “Babe breakfast”

“It’s good, on lunch”

He comes out of the bedroom and sits down at the table

“That’s good, I was planing to do a play date trip with the baby today

Minnae served him breakfast. “You aren’t hurting to bad are you?”

“Okay, I will see you when I get home”

“A little but I’ll be ok.”

“Love you.”

Haru gets out of the shower and dries off

Tohru gets done eating and takes the dishes Dow to the kitchen

“I was trying to be gentle”

“Love you too”

Kyo was downstairs making some breakfast for himself. “Did you eat? Take your prenatals?”

“I know.” He starts eating

“Yes and yes, did you sleep well?”

“Very well” he said

Hatori made his way to Shigure’s

“I’m glad, so what did you have planed for us today?”

The baby was playing with the puppy

“Well you dear get to pick where we are going shopping, movie lunch, more shopping, and dinner is on Hatori”

Kaori pulled herself up. “Da”

“Huh no way that to much... are you sure?”

Shigure looks and pulls out his phone and starts to take a video. “Awww baby girl, say hi to mommy.”

“Yes it’s fine”

She smiled and waved. “Ma” she said

She hugs him from behind, her tits rubbing against his back. “Thank you.”

He smiles

“You’re welcome” he said blushing as he cock got hard

She took her first step

“Oooooo baby girl.” He smiles

“I’m going to jump in the shower.”

“I am going to rub one off...” he said 

She took another step

“Do you, want help?”

“Very good.” He keeps filming

“If I can have you it would help”

She walked to the door

“You can have my ass if you want”

“Oh yes let’s go”

Hatori came in and looked down. “Big girl, come away from the door”

“Where do you want me.”

He turns off the video “Thanks for coming

“Sure” he said taking her hand. “Come on”

She took his finger so he could close the door

“Here on the couch”

“Can I ride you?” She asked.

“So how have you been?”

“Of course you can”

“Fine, I have to talk to Haru soon, what’s up?”

She smiles and gets undressed

“It just seems Haya isn’t happy with her life she has with me, she’s really happy having sex and when I spend money on her but that’s it. She seems distance with the baby, like she loves her but... I’m not sure.”

He undressed as well. “On the couch so I can eat you out”

“Gure, from what I can see she is not a gold digger...I bet if you asked her if she likes you spending money on her she will tell you no, as for the baby...she’s not mentally ready, she is still a child herself”

“You guys really like doing that don’t you.” She sits on the couch opening her legs

“She seems really happy when she’s around Tohru.”

"Tohru is her best girl friend of course she's really happy around her. She's found a friend and that's special to her"

“Yes we do” he said getting on his knees

“She is finding herself, she had a rough life..you guys rushed into marriage” he said. “I want you to decide what you want...if you don’t want her anymore then I will wipe her memories”

“I um only done it once with Haya.”

“I do love her... but I want her to be happy.”

“Shh, I don’t care about that”

“What do you want? Think about it”

She blushes and nods

“Will you help talk to her with me? I’m not sure she will tell the truth with just me"

“I have an idea, let me talk to Haru then I will come back and pull her aside to talk to her”

“Thank you, oh here.” He hands him money for gas’s

He then gets dressed and sighs

“Thanks, I will be back”

Kyo starts to lick her

Tohru blushes “hmmm, this feels so good.”

“Thank you.” Shigure said

He went deeper

“You’re welcome”

“Hmmmm Kyo yesss.” She runs her fingers threw his hair

Haru sits on the couch looking threw his photos

Hatori knocked on his door a few minutes later. “Haru”

He went deeper

“Come in.”

“Ahhhh hmmm I’m getting close...”

He pulled away and kissed her. “Not yet baby”

Hatori went in. “Haru...you need to go school..”

She nods. “I want to suck you...”

“I’ll stop by later and get home homework

“Then do it”

“Talk to me” he said. “What’s wrong?”

She gets on her knees and licks the tip

“I’m fine, I’m sure Yuki already told you... I’ll get over it.”

“He didn’t fill me in, he said something but I was focused on my wife...Haru, Yuki’s love for you is different than yours”

Kyo moaned softly

“I know, but Tohru didn’t return your love at first and yet you still got her.”

She then starts sucking the head

He moaned softly enjoying how she felt

“Haru...you have known Yuki your whole life, I brought Kyo in because I felt bad for taking her away from Kyo...they are together and I will give Yuki and Tohru a day

“I said I’ll get over it now let it go it’s annoying

“Fine...I was trying to let you vent, but I guess I will go back to Shigure’s”

“K fine bye.” He said turning off his phone and walks out of the house

He grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. “You will not shut me out

“And what if I do? What are you going to?”

“How about for starters if I tell Yuki what he would say? Rin?”

“Yuki is to damn busy with that damn cat and girl, and Rin already knows I’m upset"

He drags him out of the house and puts him into the car. “Buckle in”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Let me drive” he said taking the phone

He sighs “I’m just going to leave once you stop the car

“No, you’re not...this is getting resolved now” he growled

“All I have to do is not bother Yuki for a bit, everything was fine till me messaged me.”

"And who is to say Yuki will message you?" He said driving to the college. "This gets resolved now, if it doesn't then a friendship is lost...I'm not going to let that happen

“And again I would have gotten over it, you can’t make everyone get along hatori, now let me out of this car before I jump out.”

"When have I EVER stepped in anything you've done? Other than you leaving and getting lost...I stay out usually, this needs to be done...for one do something for me, I don't care if none of you get along...when is the last time you and I had an actual talk, this is partly Yuki, but if you want to go here I want you to look around I can help you with paying for college...I want you to think of your future with Rin"

He sighs, “I’m not letting you bribe me with money for college, it may have worked on tohru but it won’t with me.” Once they pulled up to the school haru gets out of the car and walks in the other direction.

He follows him and drags him back. "Haru...I said I could help you pay for it...come on"

“And I said no.” He pushes him back. “Leave me alone.” He the takes off running.

Hatori chased after him and tackled him and put his arms up behind him. "I said yes, humor me for fucking once Hatsuharu, now I can break both of your arms and your legs and be the one to set them and have Rin tend to you and I'll pay your rent and food so you can't run away, I NEVER ask for ANYTHING from this family...just for once in your fucking life humor me and quit being stubborn as hell"

“Do whatever you want I really don’t care.” 

People were looking down at them from the windows. Yuki sighs and starts making his way out of the school.

He sighs and picks him up and pushes him towards the school.

Haru just stands there not moving. “You're wasting your time.”

"Please for once do as I ask Haru" he said kicking his feet to move

“Hatori, don’t make him do something he doesn’t want to do.” Yuki said walking out of the school. “I can’t make him do anything so if he wants to run off let him.” Yuki said

"Talk this out now, I'm going go deal with Shigure's problem, I don't know if I'm coming home tonight, I'm done" he said storming off and getting into the car.

Haru looked at him and balled up his fist to hit Yuki

Yuki sighs “See what you started, now he won’t be coming home tonight so Tohru will be upset.” He grips Haru’s wrist when he threw the punch. “If your not happy for me fine, but I’ll be dammed if I let you hurt anyone in that house in anyway. Haru you're my family and I love you but you need to live your life with Rin.”

He looked at him. “This Tohru’s fault!! Why can’t you see what I feel for you is real Yuki?! I love Rin but I love you more! He had no right to drag me out here”

“Your right he didn’t, don’t drag tohru into this. That’s one person I will not allow anyone to talk bad about. I do see how much you love me however I only love you like a cosine

He hit him. “Do me a favor just leave me alone okay?”

He follows back a bit. “If that’s what you want.” He sighs and starts walking back into school. He would text hatori. “Please come home tonight I have something planed to say I’m sorry for all that.”

He was driving back to Shigure’s 

Haru left and went to get his school work

Yuki grabbed his work for the rest of the day and all of tohrus. He then left school

After Tohru and Kyo had sex she gets in the shower

Shigure was just making lunch

Hatori came back. “Shigure?”

Haya made her way home

“I’m in the kitchen.” The baby was playing in the play pin

He came in and sat down

He comes out of the kitchen with lunch and tea. “Oh hari, you don’t look ok what’s wrong?”

“Haru” was all he said

Kyo cleaned up and got ready to go

Shigure hands him a cup of tea. “That boy needs to learn how to handle his anger, however you better go home to your wife tonight otherwise she will get upset.”

She gets out of the shower and dries off

Haru was making his way to his school to pick up his work

“She won’t be home until later, I am in no rush to go home”

“Well at least text Yuki, he is going to school to become a therapist.”

Tohru gets dressed and comes downstairs

“Yeah” he said

Haya walked in. “I’m home”

“Ma!!” Kaori said

She smiled. “Hey little one”

“Welcome home my love. How was work?” 

“Ok Kyo I’m ready.” She smiles

“It was good, hello Hatori”

He pulls out his phone and pulled out the video “look.” He hands her the phone

She smiled watching it. “Big girl, walking now?” She said talking her out of the playpen and set her down. “Walk to me”

“Walk to mommy.” He smiles

She does so 

“Good girl!!!” She praised picking her up. “Let’s go change you and play with the puppy”

He smiles watch them

Kyo and tohru go to build a bear

“So..what am I supposed to do?” Hatori asks

She changes her clothes then the baby

Kyo smiles watching her

“Just ask her if she is truly happy.”

Tohru makes herself a Pikachu. "Should we make anything for Yuki and Hatori?”

“Dragon for Hatori"

“Alright” he said getting up and going upstairs. “Haya..”

She starts making one for hatori. “Pick one out for Yuki.”

Shigure sighs and was a bit nervous.

Haru then makes his way into town

“Sure” he said looking around 

Haya looked up. “Yes?”

“Are you really truly happy with Shigure?”

“You should get one as well Kyo.”

He smiled and nodded and made one for Yuki then himself

She stared at him. “Really? What makes you think I am not happy with Shigure?”

“Are you okay with him spending money on you?”

“Sometimes, I do have my own money, I never ask him to spend his money, if he wants me to pay him back I can...he is my first and only serious relationship... I am sorry I am having difficulties figuring things out, I am not used to it... I need to clear my head...I am going for a walk... I don’t want to be followed either” she said giving him the baby and left not even looking at Shigure 

Hatori sighed looking down at the baby

Tohru smiles watching him

Shigure sighs watching he walk out the door.

Hatori comes down. “She loves you Shigure, I don’t know what more you need in proof, if she wasn’t happy would she have come home to you? Would she put up with you?”

“I guess I was worried about nothing, she just seemed off was all. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m going to the clinic before going home... I just need to be away from everything and everyone right now”

Rin comes home from work to an empty house and notices the machine flashing with a message

“Alright. He takes the baby from him.

It was Haru, he said he would be home soon

Rin went and took a shower

Haya texted Shigure. “Do you need me to pick up anything while I am out? I am fine I promise”

Kyo showered her the husband bear for Yuki and just a cat one

“No, I’m glad your ok, we love.”

“That’s cute.” She smiles as they walk out of the store

She went shopping and got ice cream 

“I am going to give this to him on Friday”

Hatori went to the old house and just sat there

“Oh I think he will like that, I’m going to cook you both a big dinner.” She pulls out her phone. “Hey baby I got you something, I love you” she texts hatori

“I love you too, see you at home”

“Ready?”

“Yup where to next?”

“Are you hungry? If not then we can get you maternity clothes “

She sighs. “I know I’m not showing a lot yet but I guess I’m kinda dreading about the getting fat part.”

He kissed her. “So when you go through this again we won’t have to go shopping again”

“True, ok lets find a store

He smiled and went to find a store

They walk around and then find one

“Alright let’s find some clothes”

Hatori fell asleep

She finds a few cute dresses, shirts pants and a swim suit

“Those are nice”

Rin starts dinner

Haya comes home

Haru comes home, he had her favorite flowers. “I’m home.”

“Thanks, I’ll be wearing them soon.”

“Welcome home.”

“Thanks, I got you something” she said

“Yeah, where too next?”

“Welcome home”

“Oh? What did you get me.”

“Oh I’m not sure, I guess we could get some lunch”

“Thanks, here.” He hands her the flowers

"Some pens, some paper,and..." she said pulling the flowers out from behind her back. "I'm truly love you Shigure believe it okay? I'm very happy here with you, I love you and only you...I got hit on today but some male nurses and some doctors, I told them I'm happily married to my handsome husband, so please believe me when I say there is no where else I want to be" she said kissing him softly

"Sure let's go" He said.

She looked at him and took the flowers

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her back

They go to a small cafe 

“Hope you like them.”

"What happened? You skipped again didn't you?" She asked putting them in the kitchen but her tone didn't sound angry.

Kyo looked around "Wow, this looks nice"

She looked up at him. "Can you please believe me when I say I am very happy here? Yes, I'm still a teenager but you have to let me find my way too, I love when you spend money on me but I'm not asking you too Shigure"

“Kinda, I got my homework tho. Hatori came and tried to talk to me but I didn’t have anything to say, so he dragged me out of the house to force me to talk to Yuki.”

“It’s kinda cute.”

“I know.” He bows “I’m sorry, you're just still so young I guess my father side kick in a bit"

"Haru....did you stop to think it could have been Yuki to ask him to talk to you?"

“I don’t need to talk to him, he came outside when hatori pinned me to the floor, after hatori left I told Yuki to leave me alone. Then I left.”

She took his face in her hands. "It's okay, but I want you at school tomorrow, promise? If you don't I'll put off the wedding"

"I know we jumped to fast but, I'm not going to trade you for anything unless you push me away and if you do, I won't come back"

He sighs “Ok I’ll go to school.”

He stays silent for a moment thinking for a moment 'I’m pushing her away, just like I use to do when Akito was alive' “I’m sorry

"Thank you, hungry?" she asked.

She kissed him. "I love you so much, you're forgiven"

“A little, how was work?”

“I love you to, thank you for everything.”

"You're welcome, we're a team you said so, we have to rely on each other and trust each other" she said. 

"We have a daughter, I'm learning, I'm trying to get over everything with mom...but Shigure it's hard to get used to us having her, I heard all the bad she told me so when I do anything with her I'm scared"

"It was fine"

“Well I’m hear for you and you can be there for me.”

She smiled. "Thank you for capturing this for me, I'm happy she called me ma, it's a start, I don'tknow where else I would want to be say"

“I’ll try to record everything I can.”

She nodded. "I'd like that" she said. "I would rather walk away when we fight then to fight in front of her, she doesn't need that...maybe when I get older and she's a little older we can find her a little sibling"

“I would love that.” 

“Do you need help?” Haru asked

“Can we see a move next?” Tohru asked

"With what? Dinner? No"

She smiled

"Sure"

Haru starts on his homework

She orders herself a salad

He orders a chicken sandwich with fries and a milkshake 

Yuki calls Shigure

He picks up the phone “Hello?”

"Is Hatori there? He hasn't come home yet....I'm worried about him, I would like him here when Tohru gets home from her date with Kyo" he said

“No, he said something about going to his old house, he might have fallen asleep.”

"I hope he didn't transform...thanks Shigure" he said hanging up.

Haya looked at him a little confused. "What's going on?"

“Oh ha, nothing, hatori might be a bit stressed out, would you mind if I go check on him?”

"No, go ahead" she said kissing him. "Come on pumpkin, let's get your some food okay? Oh wait, is it nap time? Or snack time? Can you take the dog too?"

“It’s snack then nap and yes I can.” He puts the leash on the dog. “Love you both, be back soon.” He then walks out the door

"Let's get you a snack" she said taking her to the kitchen.

Yuki walked over to the old house but didn't see him there. "Hatori?" he called

No answer came

Shigure came running up with the puppy. “If he transformed I’m going to kill him.”

"I can't find him" Yuki said.

Tenshi pulled at the leash wanting to be let off

“Find Hatori Tenshi.” He said letting him off. “Yuki get some water ready just in case"

Tenshi went sniffing around the house and barked when he found him.

Yuki and the tub filled with water just in case

Shigure found the dog and sighed seeing that he didn’t transform “Oh thank god.”

He was just sleeping, very deeply

Yuki comes in as well. "Oh good, he hasn't transformed"

He walks out of the room “I feel bad, I was worried about haya not being happy so I asked him to come over to talk about it, turns out it was my problem not hers.”  
You sent

"She's a teenager what do you expect?" Yuki asked. "He had problems with Haru too, please don't fix it, he tried and failed...Haru is mad a me right now, so until he contacts me..."

“Ya I saw that black eye of yours, tohru and kyo are going to have a fit.”

"It's fine, I don't care, as long as I can tell Kyo not to go after him, we'll be fine....Hatori was so mad and hurt I think...it's my fault this whole thing happened"

“It’s mine to, we should send him on a spa trip or something"

"Yeah we should, he deserves it"

He pulls out his wallet and pulls out some money. “Here.” He hands it to him “Here’s the money for it can you make reservations

"Okay...he really doesn't ask for much does he?" Yuki asked pulling out his phone and booking Hatori at a spa

“You or Kyo should go with him, tohru can’t go in the hot springs. He just wants everyone to be happy.”

“I think a day by himself would do him good, we can take care of Tohru”

“Do you think he would go by himself?”

"I don't know really"

"Go where by myself?" Hatori asked sitting up trying to wake up

“We are sending you to a spa for a day or two, you need to unwind

"No, I don't need to go" he said

“Yes you do, and you can’t run off by yourself when you get stressed out because you might transform. We won’t bother you with anything anymore because you can’t seem to deal with it well anymore. Now you need to go or we will drag you there.”

"I'm fine" he said. "I haven't been stressed in a while and this was the first"

“Please hatori.” Yuki said

"I can't afford to leave work, and...." he said stopping to think about Tohru. "Fine, tonight after Tohru goes to bed"

Yuki hugs him, “Thank you.”

“Good boy, I’m sorry about bugging you so much"

"It's fine, maybe I'll see if Momiji wants to go with me" he said

Shigure hands him the money. “He will like that.”

"Thank you, but...I'm only doing this for Tohru....for you guys yes, but mainly for her, I'll be back before the wedding on Friday....Shigure I don't mind helping you out with things, you know this, but you need to trust Haya, I've seen her work with more perverted guys then you....and she handles herself fine, the worst she does is knee them in the groin and tells them she's happy with you, she loves you and only you...Tohru is her best girlfriend of couse she's going to have a love interest in her....trust her, I think she would tell you if she did you wrong"

“Ya... turns out I was pushing her away like I use to do when akito was alive, I’ll work on that.”

"It's okay, we're all not used to relationships...except like four of us"

“Well I should head home. Have fun ok.”

"I'll take Yuki home with me" he said. "Thanks" 

Haya put the baby down and was doing some light cleaning before Shigure and the puppy came home, a few unwanted texts came in from some of the doctors and other staff members and she didn't touch her phone, she left it alone, waiting for Shigure to see. She knew she had nothing to hide from him and called her dad and talked for a bit

Hatori texted Momiji. "See if you can get the next couple of days off from school I want you to go to the hot springs with me"

Shigure came home with the puppy. “I’m back.” He lets the puppy off the leash

“I’ll have haru get my work for me, when are we leave?”

“Tonight” he told him

Haya went and kissed him showing him her phone

“Let’s go Yuki”

“I’ll start packing.”

“Oh your popular, maybe I should go to work with you one day.” He smiles

Yuki gets in the car

"I would love that and they have a daycare there so she can stay there for a bit"

“We will have to see if it’s ok first I wouldn’t want to get in the way

"I can ask Sana tomorrow, but again her boss is Hatori so....I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem"

“Good point.” He smiles

She smiled back. "But this is normal" she said. "I'm sure Hatori told you what I do to them" she said.

"I'm loyal to you and only you" she said kissing him. "I love you Shigure"

Hatori took Yuki home and made something to eat. "So is this what you were going to make it up to me?" he asked.

Momiji texted Haru. "Can you pick up my homework for the next couple of days, I've been invited to go out, mama and papa says it's okay to go"

“I love you to.” He hugs her

“Or a really nice date night.”

“Ya sure. Have fun.”

“Thanks” he said

“Sure, I would like that”

She hugs him

“When is your next day off?” Yuki asked

“Whenever” he said

“Can we do it Monday?”

"Of course we can, but really you don't have too, I don't usually get into other peoples personal affairs, so going to talk to Haru for you was the least I could do, I don't lose my temper as much as Kyo, or Haru so...getting that angry felt good, and truth be told...I probably would have broken his arms and legs, if you hadn't stopped me....I can handle things as you guys give them to me it's not that big of deal, but with Haru today was something big, something I don't normally do...." he said sighing. "I'm sorry...I do more for others than I do myself...and yes once in a while I am selfish, but for you three I would give you the world"

“And we would give it right back. You do so much for us especially tohru, she’s always telling me how we have done basically all the stuff for her, she feels bad about asking for anything.”

“She shouldn’t though” he said.

They talked as he made dinner. 

"I think I'll pick up Momiji after dinner, can you handle being here by yourself?"


	61. At the hotsprings, date night with Kyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Tohru are on a date unaware of had happened to Hatori. Shigure and Yuki force him to go too the hotsprings to relax, he fought against it but thought of Tohru and decided not to fight it.

“I know she shouldn’t but she does yes I can handle being here by myself I’m a big boy.”

"Good" he said kissing him. "Eat"

Hatori went to leave Tohru a note about where he was going and when he would be home.

Yuki sat down and ate. 

Kyo and Tohru just got done eating at the nice restaurant “I had a nice time Kyo thank you so much for everything"

"You're welcome, one more place" he said paying for the meal

Hatori packed for a three day two night stay. "Yuki...I really didn't need to do this...but if I didn't you and Shigure would be up my ass to do it....I'm the only one out of the zodiac that can't be alone when I transform...everyone else...it doesn't really matter"

“Oh? There’s more? Where are you taking me this time.” She smiles 

“It does matter, if you get stressed out because one of our problems bothered you so much and you transformed and you were by yourself you couldn’t do anything and you wanted of dying, I don’t even wanna know the pain and suffering all of us would go through especially your wife, if anything she would end up blaming herself for everything.”

He didn't say anything and looked away. "I don't mind helping you guys with your problems, that's what I'm here for, to help you, I think it's because I'm scared to be a dad...mine was great don't get me wrong..." he said. "I don't want her stressing out and I'm afraid with me gone she will...you have to promise you both with take care of her...my room is open to you both for the next couple of nights....I will text you as soon as we get there....promise me Yuki, she'll be taken care of"

“You already know we won’t let anything happen to her. We love her just as much as you do, I promise nothing will happen to her and we will take care of her, you have to promise you will try and relax and unwind. AlSo you will be a great father, I don’t even know why you’re doubting yourself.”

"For ice cream of course" he told her.

He kissed him. "I will try, I'm leaving you in charge" he said. "I'll be back before the wedding" he promised procrasting on leaving.

Momiji texted Yuki. "Is Hari-San coming?"

She smiles “Good thing you’re walking everywhere, with all the food I’ve had today I definitely need to exercise tomorrow” she giggles

“You better hurry up and leave before I push you out the door.” He then texts back. “Yes he’s just being slow about it, he’s worried about tohru.”

"Fine..." he said kissing his cheek and walked out.

"She'll be fine, she has your and Kyo" he said

Kyo smile and laughed a bit. "You're funny"

“Was I being funny? I was kinda serious but thanks anyway.” She smiles

"Tohru, you look fine, you get plently of excerise, between the three of us...you walk to and from with Yuki, Hatori makes sure you're eating just enough and walking everywhere counts as exercise anyways, but if you want martial arts lessons I can help you with that"

Yuki texted Kyo "When you two get home I have to talk to you away from Tohru"

“Oh right sex is considered exercise, with how often we do it I’m surprised I haven’t lost weight but then again I have two kids inside me. Oh yes please that sounds like fun, am I able to do it while pregnant?”

"Well yes I'm not asking you to break boards" he said opening the door to the ice cream shop and looked at his phone. "Okay, what's going on?"

Hatori pulled up to Momiji's a few moments laters

Tohru walks in the shop.

Momiji walks out to the car and gets in. “Thanks for inviting me

"You're welcome, it's been a while since you've gone and I was bullied by Shigure and Yuki into going" he said heading towards the hot springs

“It’s something about what happens today at school.” Yuki texted 

“What?” He asked

“I’ll talk to you about it when you get home

"I'm the only one that can't be left alone when I transform, or I may not be here if no one is with me"

“Oh ya, well no more being by yourself because we don’t want anything bad to happen to you

"I know...I got told the same thing by Tohru"

“Good.”   
After they got there ice cream they start heading home

"So what are making on Friday?" Kyo asked

The rest of the car ride was silent

“Well how about a nice fish platter with rice soup and veggies.”

"That will work, should probably as Yuki too, I don't wanna be to greedy"

When they arrived Ritsu greeted them along with his mother

“I’ll ask him if he wants anything special.”

Momiji gets out of the car. 

“Welcome.” They both said

"Thanks" Hatori said as he got out of the car and sighed. "Let's go Momiji" he said

Yuki was working on homework when they came in and fought the urge to drag Kyo away to talk to him

Momiji follows him. “Cheer up Hatori this will be fun.”

“Hey we are back.”

“I’m sure your tired Tohru, sit down and rest, I’ll take everything upstairs

He nodded, he didn't feel right being there without Tohru.

"Welcome back" Yuki said. "Did you have fun?"

“Yes, we got you something.”

“Come help me with the bags Yuki.”

Momiji walks into their room

"You didn't have to do that" he said folloiwning Kyo

Hatori texted Tohru. "Hey baby, I hope you had a good time"

“You said you needed to talk to me so talk.”

She was reading the note when she felt her phone buzz. She reads the text. “I’ll be fine, I want you to have fun ok. Don’t worry about me I’ll be ok.”

Yuki explained everything that happened that day.

He read his text. "I do worry about you, yeah..fun" he answered.

Haya texted Tohru. "Hey I hope your day was good, just wanted to say hi, talk to you again soon-Haya"

"And as a result of his breakdown Shigure and I forced him to go to the hot springs, though that wasn't an easy task"

“If Tohru sees your black eye she’s going to have a fit, it’s taking everything I have not to go beat the hell out of him right now.”

“Please don’t worry Hatori, I’m fine really. I want you to have a good time...”

"Beat the hell out of who? I asked him to go check on Haru, he was doing as I asked...I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, that he would snap....Shigure didn't help matters either by asking him to help with Haya....yeah I know she will, I will tell her I got into a fight with Haru, which is true I did...but she doesn't need to know the rest right now"

He sighed. "Alright, I know you're in good hands...see you in two days, I love you and I'll be home before the wedding"

He sighs and hands him what they got him at build a bear.

“Please try and have fun. I love you to.”

He smiled and kissed him. "I love it thank you"

Hatori called her as he wanted to hear her voice

“It was Tohru's idea.” He smiles

She answers the phone. “Hi.”

"Hi, I already miss you, did you have fun?" he asked

"Well I love it" he said. "Oh we have Hatori's room with Tohru until he gets home....it turns out Haya is completely in love with Shigure and he was pushing her away like he did to Akito, he asked Hatori to make sure she was completely happy with him and she said yes"

“Yes I did, we got you something.”

“That’s good, he will be fine.”

"Oh I can't wait to see it, I love you Tohru...ask Yuki about today, and I hope you can forgive me" he said softly.

"I get Akito was a total bitch...but, we as the zodiac that survived under Akito have to learn to trust one another and our partners, I know this is a big undertaking for Hatori and Shigure, but I know they can do it...it's probably going to be harder for Hatori as he had to shoulder a lot of things growing up and with Kanna, now this....he's the one man I truly feel sorry for"

“Ok I will. I just want you to have a good time.”

“Ya, so do I but he’s with tohru now and he’s going to be a father now.”

"I will" he promised. "I just wanted to hear your voice before you went to bed" 

"He's scared to become a dad, but aren't all of us male zodiacs? The only one not paired up with anyone is Momiji"

“Well I love you and if you don’t have a good time then no sex for you for three days.”

“Ya, I’m sure he will find someone.”

"Yes ma'am" he said knowing she was serious, I will have a good time and I have Momiji with me so...a good time is to be had"

"I hope so, he's a good kid, he really is" Yuki said. "Let's go downstairs, I'd like to get my punishment over from Tohru"

“Good boy.” She smiles

He laughs a bit.

"Good night Tohru" he said

Yuki smiles and puts the bear in Kyo's room and heads downstairs

“Good night Hatori. I love you.”

Kyo follows him

"I love you too" he said before hanging up. "Alright Momiji what do we do first?"

"Tohru" Yuki said

He was already undressed with a towel around him “hot spring.”

Tohru texts Haya. “I had a good time, how was your day.” She then looks up at Yuki “Huh Yuki what happened?”

"Give me a minute and I will go with you" he said smiling at him.

"I'd rather tell you in person but it was decent" she said.

"Haru punched me, but I provoked it I think"

She sighs “Why would he do that? Just because you won’t date him?” 

Momiji sits down and waits

"No, I asked Hatori to talk to him and he did, I stopped him from breaking Haru's arms and legs and Hatori stromed off to Shigure's then left from there and I couldn't find him, Shigure helped find him with the dog and we found him in a very deep sleep, he was safe...after Hatori had left I punched Haru first then we just found it out...I'm sorry"

Hatori didn't take long to change and came back. "Let's go"

“Still tho Haru should be happy for you, not cause all this drama.”

Momiji smiles as they walk outside

"I agree, but he said he was going to get over me and now he's banned me from talking to him until he he is ready to talk to me"

Hatori follows him out

Momiji removes his towel and gets in.

“Well I hope he doesn’t stay upset for long, you guys are family.”

"I hope not" he said. "He is a good friend to have"

Hatori does the same and sits back to relax. "Momiji is there anyone at school you like?"

“Yes, are you sure your ok?”

“I don’t really pay attention to things like that, I have school work and then I help Momo with hers.”

"You are a very good big brother indeed, but I think it's okay to start looking for someone, I don't want you alone forever Momiji" he told him.

"Yes, I'll be fine...my fan club is going to have fits over this..."

“Well I was crushing on someone but she’s already taken.”

“Well I’m not happy about it either, maybe I should go talk to him.”

"Everyone was crushing on her" he said. "Just because Tohru is taken doesn't mean you can't still crush on her" 

"No, please don't he wants to be left alone right now, I don't want you to get hurt" he said

“Ya that’s true.”

“Well, ok. I’m going to get ready for bed.” She stands up and goes upstairs.

Yuki sat there and sighed.

Kyo followed her up. "You okay?"

"I'm sure there is a girl that's just right for you Momiji, I would love to see you happy"

Haya looked at Shigure. "Are you going to stay up and write or are you coming to bed?" she asked

“Ya, I’ll be ok I’m a bit tired is all. I’m a bit sad about what happened to Yuki today.”

“Thank you, I’m sure there’s a girl out there who has a crush on me, she just hasn’t told me yet.”

“I need to work on my novel a bit, I will be up in about an hour or two.”

She kissed him softly. "I love you" she said.

"He'll be okay" Kyo said. "I didn't mean to wear you out" 

"I'm sure there is, you'll find her soon enough, maybe she's shy like Kisa"

“I love you too.”

“No it’s ok I had a great time.” She smiles

“Maybe.” He smiles. “Can I ask you something?”

"Sure you can"

"Great, I'm glad you did, this was the day I first told you I love you"

She went upstairs and just sat up there

“What’s it like to be with Tohru.”

She hugs him. “I love you very much.”

The puppy walks up to her with a ball

She looked down and smiled and threw it for him.

"Amazing, when I first took her she was still pure, it was magically, now that she's pregnant she loves it slow, but before she loved it rough"

"I love you too, you know I had a whole wedding planned for us, but it's okay, I just want you happy"

He ran after it

Momiji blushes “Do you guys have sex a lot?”

She looks up at him “Really? Oh I bet it would have been wonderful.”

"Yes, we do"

"Yes it would have been, kinda a Cinderella theme, because you are my Cinderella"

He blushes more and leans his head back.

“I can cosplay for you if you want.”

"I bet you'll find one like Tohru, one who will love you for you and will love having sex with you...but no babies yet okay Momiji? I don't need baby bunnies running around yet"

"I would love that, if you did that I would have to have your pussy, not your ass" he said

“Oh trust me I won’t have kids for a while.”

“Ok then I just won’t wear it till you can.” She smiles

"Good to hear" he said more relaxed

He smiled back and hugged her. "Did I really overhear you tell Hatori to have fun or no sex for three days?"

“Yes you heard right.”

"I thought so"

Back at home Emiko was writing a night to Momiji telling him how much she liked him

“I don’t wanna withhold that stuff from you guys but it seems to be the only thing I can use to get you to listen.” She giggles a bit

"Well I listen to you, I've always listen to you" he said

Yuki came up

"I bet, when you got to school Friday you will find a note in your locker, or in a book"

She looks at Yuki and hugs him “You ok?”

“Ya maybe, still tho I’m young I’m not stressing about a girl right now

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little sad honestly, I never meant to hurt him"

"Let me know about that okay? You heard the news?"

“You both were upset, just give it a few days.”

“Ok I will, about Yuki and kyo?”

"Yeah I will" he said.

"They are getting married Friday, I don't know if they are doing anything for the family I know Tohru and I are going to the court house after they get out of school"

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Oh I’ll have to get them something

"A Tohru sandwich" he said. "Meaning you're in the middle of Kyo and I tonight while we sleep" 

"You know how Kyo hates dogs?" he asked

“I think I can do that.” She smiles

“I kinda figured, maybe I’ll get you guys a dog.” He smiles

"You read my mind, but I was going to get him a toy dog, I don't think getting a real dog would be in your best interest" he said

"Great" he said

“Good point.”

“I’m going to take a nice bath before bed.”

"Okay, enjoy your bath" he said kissing her.

"Yeah he would beat you, alright now what should we do?"

She kisses him back

Kyo goes to start it for her.

“How about some food?”

"Yes, that would be good" he said getting out an wrapped his towel around him

Momiji does the same. He then goes inside to see there was food already on the table

"Ooh, this looks good" he said looking at it before getting dressed

He gets dressed and sits at the table

Hatori dressed and came back. "I'm so hungry" he said looking at the food. "Ready to eat?"

“Yup let’s dig in.”

Tohru gets undressed and goes to the bathroom

"Yes let's" he said starting to eat.

Yuki went to his room to write

Kyo sits on the bed.

Momiji eats to

"Mmm, we should make them something while we're here" he said

"Hey Kyo"

“Oh? Like what?”

Kyo looks over “Yeah?”

"Can you just hold me? I'm having a problem being rejected...it's not normal for me to be rejected"

"I don't know" he said

He stands up and holds him. “How did Haru reject you?”

“We could get them flowers or something

"I guess it's not rejection, maybe it is...I wasn't trying to reject him....he told me not to contact him until he was ready to talk...." he said

"Yeah maybe, we could, but I want something that's going to last longer than just a few days"

He rubs his back, “Yuki, he’s upset you started dating me, I didn’t mean to take you away from anyone.”

“We could try and paint them something.”

"Ooh I like that"

"I know, but techinally Haru and I were never dating"

“I’m really good at drawing.”

“You both were close when we were all younger, did you ever love him like that?”

"Not like I love you, but we over came a lot to get here, I've loved him but I wasn't in love with him, does that make sense?"

"Oh good, I'm not but I'm willingly to try"

“Yes it does. Well I’m sure Rin will help him, I just hope he doesn’t drive her away.”

“I was thinking I could draw it and you can paint it.”

“That could work”

“I hope not”

He gets done eating and goes to get some paper.

Tohru gets in the tub and would relax

Hatori ate and stepped out to look at the night sky

Yuki leaned into him. "I love you"

“I love you too, Tohru loves you and Hatori loves you.”

"I love you all too" he said.

“Tohru Is cooking us a special dinner Friday"

"Oh yeah?"

“You better tell her what you want included otherwise it’s going to be all fish rice and vegetables

"Mmm, yeah I think I want something with leeks...ooh leek rice balls"

“I’m sure she can definitely eat that, I just won’t be having any

He smiled and kissed him. "So you know, I'm going to have you Friday night"

“Well yeah obviously, I figured we would be doing it all night, on that topic when do you plan to have our girlfriend in school?”

"I'm going to say Thursday, that way we can have all weekend"

“You might want to text the doctor and ask if it’s OK if she starts having sex again first

He texted him. "Hatori, is it alright if I have sex with Tohru Thursday at school?"

Hatori looked at his phone. "Yes, it's fine, but I get her all day Friday"

“Let’s go check on Tohru.”

Tohru was just getting out of the water.

Momiji was drawing

“Okay” he said. “Oh and he said said

“Ok good would you mind filming it.”

Tohru just put on a long t shirt with no panties and was laying down in the bed in the middle

“Sure” he said crawling in bed and kissed her. “Hatori said I could have you Thursday, you are his Friday”

Tohru was sound asleep

“You know, when she’s sleeping sometimes I just want to eat her out till she wakes up.” He lays next to her

"Do it" Yuki said as he got his phone ready to record Tohru

“Do you think she will be ok with it?”

"I don't know, only one way to find out...if she's had a long day like today probably not"

“It might help her as well she always said she love us doing it.” He lifts up her shirt, “she’s not even wearing panties”

"Oooh, I'm ready to record"

Haya finally laid down and was still thinking about the day

He opens her legs a bit and leans down and starts to glide his tongue on her pussy.

The puppy lays next to her

Yuki was recording everything

"Hey baby" she said rubbing his belly as she fell asleep

Tohru moans a bit, 

Kyo keeps licking feeling she was getting wet

Yuki smiled and kept recording

“Mmm she tastes so good, I really could do this all day.” He spreads her pussy open a pit and licks her clit

“Hmmm” she moans softly”

Unable to hide how hard he was he started to get himself off and moaned softly

Tohru slowly opens her eyes “hmmmm”

Yuki is now watching her as he is filming Kyo

“Wh, what’s going on?” 

“Just pleasuring you baby.” Kyo said licking more

Yuki sets up his phone so it's aimed at Kyo and gets back to getting himself off

“Come here Yuki.” Tohru said

He moved closer without blocking the camera

Tohru starts licking the tip of his cock.

Yuki moans and moves her hair out of the way

Kyo sticks his tongue inside her

“Hmmmm it feels so good.” She moaned then sucks yukis cock as deep as she could

"Mmm" he moaned

Hatori had fallen asleep outside

Momiji had fallen asleep at the table drawling 

Tohru goes faster her pussy soaking wet

"Mmm" Yuki moaned

Tenshi had waited until she fell asleep and took her journal downstairs to Shigure.

Haya had written her thoughts down about earlier that day

Tohru moans loudly as she cums

Shigure was deep into his book

Yuki had moaned loudly as well cumming hard in her mouth

Tenshi set it down and whined at him

Tohru swallows it then lays back

Shigure looks over. “Take that back where you found it, I don’t want to read it.”

He growled at him, not listening to him.

Yuki panted and leaned over kissing her

Hatori slowly woke up and looked around and realized he was cold, he went back inside and closed the door, he then put a blanket over Momiji and laid down on the bed before falling back to sleep

Shigure goes back to his book.

She kisses him back.

Kyo sits back, he was rock hard.

“Hmmm Tohru.” Momiji was talking in his sleep

Yuki looked at him and pulled him to him. "Take my ass" he told him

Haya slowly woke up and looked for her journal and came downstairs, she saw her journal next to Shigure with little teeth marks in it. "Tenshi...." she said to tired to fight with him and laid her head in Shigure's lap.

She then fell asleep there, she hated sleeping alone and knew if she and Shigure were ever to divorce she could make it on her own well enough but sleeping alone would take some getting used too, she never wanted to sleep alone.


	62. Coming home and facing fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Momiji come home after a few days at the Sohma spa, Tohru gets a new Yuki and Haya is having slight issues at work. How will this work out?

"I love you too" she said kissing him

The next day Shigure was up early, he had to deliver the chapter he worked on last night. He fed the puppy and baby.

Tohru was up working on breakfast dressed in her uniform.

Yuki came down and kissed her. "Good Morning"

Hatori texted her. "Good Morning baby, Momiji and I are having a great time, we have a full day planned xoxo Hari"

Haya was home with the baby

“Morning.” She puts the food on the plates

"Last night was fun" he told her"

“Yes it was, it felt so good.” She blushes

"Just wait until your husband gets his hands on you, he's going to enjoy you"

She blushes and hands him a plate “Ya.”

“Thank you” he said taking it

Haya changed and fed the baby

Momiji was just finishing up the drawing

Tohru reads the text and smiles “Good have fun.”

“We will, I can’t wait to see you”

Tenshi was outside running around the yard

“Can’t wait to see you too.”

Yuki sat to eat

Haya and the baby played when they were done eating

“I’ll be going food shopping after school for Friday’s food.” She puts Kyo food away to keep it warm

“Alright, how’s Hatori? Relaxing I hope”

“He said he has a big day planed for him and Momiji

“Good, he is finally relaxing”

“Yup and now we know how to get him to.”

“Yes, threaten him to drag him there...he thought long and hard about it, the decision came from making sure you were okay before agreeing to it, you are his main priority"

“Ya, I tell him no sex he does everything I tell him.”

“He listens to you, I almost interrupted your date to get him to go”

“Well now you know how to get him to do something"

“Yes definitely”

She gets done eating and starts cleaning up.

Kyo finally comes down. “Tohru, do you need me to do anything for you?”

Haya texted Shigure. “Hey babe, I got paged 911 to work”

“No thank you, I think tomorrow I’m going to clean the house.”

Shigure just walked in the house when she sent that

“I will do today”

“Oh thank you.”

“Looks like I just go back in time.” Shigure said

“Yes you did” she said kissing him. “I love you “

“I love you too, be safe.”

She left the house and Kaori started to cry. “Ma...”

“Yuki don’t let her carry anything heavy”

Shigure picks her up “It’s ok baby mommy had to go to work.”

“I won’t.” He said getting done eating

She snuggled into him

“Good” he said kissing them both

They then start walking to school

Kyo eat and then cleans the house and does the laundry

Shigure played with the baby.

She laughed.

While the laundry was going he went to the store to get something special for Yuki and texted Haru. 

“Hey, we haven’t sparred in a while”

Haru’s phone was off because he was in school.

Tohru was in the library up on the ladder reaching for a book, anyone under her could see up her skirt

A few guys there were there took advantage of that. “Hey cutie”

Tohru looks down then climbed back down “Can I help you with something?"

“Yes, come have some fun with us”

Yuki walked in about that time. “Hey babe, are these guys bothering you?”

“Oh I’m sorry but I’m married, oh hey Yuki, not really.”

“Yeah I am sure your husband here won’t mind”

“Actually I do mind” he said pulling her away

Tohru blushes being pulled by Yuki.

“You’re going to need to be punished for wearing something that short”

“Huh but Yuki, it’s just my uniform, I can’t wear anything else"

“Time for a longer skirt, Hatori would have fits if he knew your skirt is to small right now”

“I guess, I have gotten a bit heavier so nothing will fit right anymore.” She sighs

“Let’s go get you some new clothes”

Kyo finished up cleaning. “Give me your grocery list” He texted her

She nods and felt a bit self conscious about herself. She then texts Kyo the list.

Yuki pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry, you’re beautiful”

“Let’s just go please.” She said as they stopped in front of the front office, where they get the uniforms

The dean looked at her then Yuki. “Tohru, do you need anything else?” He asked giving her a new uniform

Kyo was doing the shopping

“No thank you.” She bows and walks out of the office with her uniforms.

“Tohru I am so sorry...” he said

The dean watches them leave

Hatori’s phone was going crazy from all the texts as he was hanging out with Momiji

“It’s ok, that’s the one bad thing about being pregnant.”

They were finishing up the painting

Hatori smiled at it. “This is great Momiji”

“Yeah I guess it is, now what?”

“I guess we just go home.” 

“I hope they like it

“Alright” he said

“Me too”

They get home and she hangs up the uniforms and puts the old ones away know she will wear them again.

Kyo comes home after them and started to put the food away and looks over at Yuki who was sitting on the couch. “You ok?”

“I guess”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I upset Tohru... I didn’t mean too”

“Well of course you didn’t mean to.” He walks over to him and sits down “Tell me what happened

“I was teasing her saying she shouldn’t wear her clothes so short...I honestly forgot she was pregnant... I walked in to two guys looking up her skirt hitting on her”

He sighs “Well her skirts are always short and I don’t blame them for looking, we are just lucky they didn’t touch her. We need to take her swimming, let the people look at her body so she can see how beautiful she is.”

“She did just get a new suit right?”

“Yes, let’s take her to a Rec center since the beaches are closed

“Yes let’s, you talk to her I will get our suits”

Kyo goes up to the bed room and knocks on the door 

“Come in.” She said looking at herself in the mirror

He goes in 

Yuki gets his gear

“Get your new swimsuit on we are taking you out to a rec center.”

“Huh oh thank you but I’m not in the mood.”

“Tohru get changed and go with us or I swear to God I’ll make you cum 6 times tonight.”

“Ok ok.” She grabs her new swimsuit

Yuki was downstairs waiting for them

Kyo gets changed and puts a shirt on.

Tohru puts a pink cover over herself and comes down with there towels

“Ready?” He asked

“Yes.” He said holding Tohru's hand

“Great, oh I guess I can leave the extras here”

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you grabbed towels already. Let me go put them back.” She turns around and goes to put them away then comes back down

“You didn’t have too...” he said

“It’s ok I need the exercise anyway.” She smiles

He smiled and held the door open for them

They walk out the door as Yuki locks it. They would reach the rec center and go into the family locker room to put there shoes and towels in a locker. Kyo takes his shirt off and puts it in there. Tohru keeps her cover on.

Yuki changed clothes

Haya got home very late that night

“Tohru take that off so everyone can see your cute swimsuit.”

Tohru sighs and takes it off

Yuki smiled 

The girls were pointing and fawning over the swimsuit

Her boobs would pop out of it just a bit showing a bit of cleavage. They then walk into the swimming area

The girls came up to her telling her how cute her swimsuit was

“Thank you.” She said as they walked over by a pool

Yuki smiled more

Some guys start to look at her chest

Yuki was watching them

Kyo pushes him in the water and smiles

The water splashes back at him

He smiles and jumps in and Tohru sits on the side

Yuki pulled him down under the water

He laughed and looked at Tohru. “Come in"

“I’m ok right here, I like watching you"

“Come on Tohru...” said Yuki

She slides in the water “Ok.”

Yuki smiled and came over to her

She smiles at him

“Swim with me”

She nods and starts to swim with him. Kyo watches them

He kissed her softly

She kiss him back. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too”

“It’s ok really, my emotions are going to start getting crazy. Um, do I still need to be punished?”

“No, honey I was just kidding earlier”

“Ohhh ok.” 

But if you want to be punished Yuki will come up with something, maybe right here in the water or at school.” Kyo said smiling

“Or at school”

Tohru blushes more. 

“I wonder what room he will take you in.” The class room? Library or the roof? Or all of them.”

“Hmm I will let you know”

Tohru blushes more and looks away

“What?” Yuki asked

“Nothing.”

“Oh don’t be shy Tohru Yuki will take good care of you.”

"I will take very good care of you" he promised

“I know you will.” She hugs him in the water

"Come on, let's swim" he said

She smiles as the three of them swim around

Hatori laughed at the little things Momiji was doing. He didn't laugh often.

Rin went to check on Haru

He had just got done with is homework and was sleeping at his desk

She put a blanket on him and kissed him softly. "Sweet dreams Haru"

The next day is was a bit cloudy out, Kyo was downstairs cooking, wanting to make sure Yuki have enough energy today so he could give Tohru a really fun day at school.

Haru was up and dressed in his uniform.

Shigure was laying with haya

Rin was making breakfast for him

Haya had her head on his chest

Haru walks in the kitchen and hugs her from behind “Morning.”

Yuki comes downstairs in his uniform “Hey."

"Morning" she said turning to kiss him.

"Hey, one more day, I have to work early tomorrow, but I'll be ready before you get home...I'll start moving your stuff in our room while you're at school" he told him.

Hatori texted Tohru. "Good morning baby, I can't wait to see you, I miss you"

He kisses her.

“I’m sure Hatori will help you.”

Tohru was looking at herself in the mirror in her new uniform, her baby bump starting to show a bit more. She looks at her phone “I miss you too.”

“Yeah” he said 

“Momiji ready to go home?” He asked

“Will you come to work with me? I want to introduce you to Sana, the head nurse”

“Tohru and I might be a bit tired after school today.”

“Yup lets go.” He said.

“Sounds good only for a few hours tho I don’t want to leave the puppy here by himself for a long time.”

“That’s fine” she said 

He packed up and got everything ready 

“Today? Okay I meant tomorrow” Kyo said

“I know, tomorrow I’m going to be all yours.”

Tohru comes down and sits at the table.

Shigure feeds the baby

Kyo gives her some breakfast. “Do you need me to do anything for you?” He asked her

Kaori eats

Haya took a shower and got dressed

“Do we have everything Momiji?”

“No thank you, thanks for doing it all yesterday.”

“Yup lets go, I’m sure you miss Tohru and the boys.”

“You’re welcome”

“I do” he said

“You got everything for school?” Rin asked

They then get in the car.

Tohru and Yuki get done eating and she grabs an umbrella 

“Ya, I’ll see you later ok.” Haru said not bothering with the umbrella

“Hey Haru” she said 

Kyo gives them their lunch 

Hatori drives home

Haru looks back at her

“Thank you.” Tohru said as did Yuki

She hugged him tight. “I love you and I am so proud of you” she said kissing him softly 

“You’re welcome”

Hatori headed to the hospital before going home

He blushes and kisses her back.

Shigure gets dressed then gets the baby dressed

Yuki and Tohru start walking to school. “How did your fan club react to your eye?”

“They're unhappy about it”

“What do you want for dinner?”

Haya came down and smiled. She was happy that Shigure was coming with her

“I bet, he hit you really hard.”

“You know I’ll eat anything you make, to be honest having you for dinner sounds kind of good.” He smiles

“Are we ready??” Shigure asked

“Yeah, it’s okay, I got him pretty good too”

She smiled. “I will be you dessert”

“Yes” she said

He smiles “I’ll see you later.”

She sighs

He grabbed the baby's bag

“Alright”

“Ready to watch people scramble?” He asked Momiji

“I know, we don’t normally spar or fight...”

Haya led the way and was deep in thought

“Oh yes I bet it’s funny.”

Haru would text Kyo back “Yeah and?”

“What’s on your mind?” Shigure asked

“Just saying we should spar some time” he said replying back 

She didn’t hear him

He pulled onto his parking spot and took Momiji in

“After what you did to Yuki I might send you to the hospital.”

Shigure takes her hand “Haya.”

She jumped. “I’m sorry!”

“....” Haru said

“What’s bothering you?”

“I got felt up by some doctors last night...you were already sleeping when I got home..."

“What?! Did you tell anyone one?”

Momiji goes in with Hatori

“No, I didn’t” she said.

She told him everything that happened while she was working and how she had heard other nurses talking about it.


	63. Rescuing Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Tohru has sex in school, a teacher gets involved, Tohru goes to see Haya and gets kidnapped. Will Hatori make it to Tohru in time?

The doctors that worked the previous day were talking about Haya and how they would have her

“You will do no such thing to her” Hatori said

They jumped

“Then we are telling Hatori, he’s here.” He said pointing at his car.

Momiji stood there laughing a bit

“Okay, I would like that” she said

“Scut, all of you for two months, surgeries if emergent” he said 

They nodded

“AND you apologize to Haya, guaranteed if her husband finds out...yeah..oh look speak of the devil”

“Hey Hari, hey Momiji, are these the men who touched my wife?”

“Yes they are, I happen to overhear them saying they were going have their way with her”

Haya looked at Hatori

He could see in her eyes, that they were telling the truth and she was scared of them

“I see, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t punch them in the face?”

She took his hand. “Shigure” she said softly 

“Maybe because I have punished them already...this will go on their next evaluation”

“Ok fine.” He holds her hand. The doctors bow and leave. “So how was your trip?”

“It was fun, though I think I scared Ritsu”

“Really? How?”

“I laughed” he said. “If you have more problems come to me or Sana, they are scared of her too”

“Thank you” she said

Once they were away from Hatori and Shigure they stopped and looked at her

Haya shifted uncomfortably. “They are staring at me”

“What’s going to stop them from looking at her like that? Better yet once Tohru comes back what if they do the same to her?”

He sighed. “Let me make some calls” he said

Sana came up to them. “Haya, you’re off today and tomorrow”

“I know, Sana this is my husband Shigure, Shigure..this is the head nurse, Sana”

“Nice to meet you” she said

“Nice to meet you as well. I’ve been told nice things about you.”

“As she had told me nice things about you as well, Hatori we have to talk about some things”

“Let’s go Sana, Momiji stay with Shigure”

“Ok.” He said as he saw them walk off. “Can I hold the baby? She gets bigger every day"

“Of course you can” Haya said

Hatori and Sana walk off to talk

The other nurse come up to see the baby

Kaori smiled at Momiji

He holds her and smiles back at her.

It was just about lunch time, Tohru was in her classroom and eating and studying

Yuki came in and kissed her neck. “Oh Tohru...”

“Well let’s walk around” Haya said

She blushes lightly “Hi Yuki.”

“If you like I will take her to the play thing and play with her just tell me where it is.”

“Sure, it’s upstairs on the second floor that’s the nursery, and peds floor”

“Guess what” he said

“Ok thanks.” He takes the bag from Shigure and goes up there.

She shuts her book “What?”

“I am going to have you today”

She blushes more “O-ok..."

He pulled her to the back of the room. “You’re so beautiful”

Kaori babbled the entire way

Momiji smiles

“Thank you Yuki,” she knew people had sex at school, she heard them every now and then.

“Hands against the wall” he said 

Kaori looked around

She nods and pus her hands against the wall

He lifts up her skirt

“What if someone sees us.”

“Don’t worry so much” he said. “I think at school when we do this, you’ll call me Master” he said pulling himself out to tease her

She blushes and tries not to moan, she was really wet threw her panties

He moved them and pushed in. “Oh god...”

“Hmmmm. She moans softly feeling him push inside her

He smacked her ass as he started recording it for Kyo

Hatori texted Shigure. “I need to talk to Haya”

She tries not to moan loudly 

“Haya, Hatori needs to talk to you, should I wait here?”

“Come with me” she said

Yuki moaned softly and moved a little faster in her

He walks with her.

“Ahhh Y-Yuki, we could, ahhh get in, so much trouble.”

“You’re not calling me the right name” he said pulling out and slamming into her

“Thank you for standing up for me” she said looking up at him

“Ahhhh!!” She moans a bit louder “Sorry m-master.”

“I’m your husband it’s my job” he smiles

They reached his office and she knocks 

“In” he called. “You too Shigure”

“That’s better” he said. “God you feel amazing “

The two of them walk in and shut the door behind them

“Ahh th-thank you, ma-master. You feel so good...” her knees were shaking

Hatori went into detail telling them both Haya was not the first one to be harassed 

He continued to pound her pussy

Rin had dinner going on the slow cooker

“I hope you plan to transfer them or something.”

“Ahhh ma-master I’m im getting close, please give me more.”

“I am, I have notified the hospital they are going to about everything going on here” he said

He went a little harder. “Good girl Tohru” he said pulling her hair

“Thank you hatori.” He bows his head.

“C-can I cum?” She moaned

“Cum” he said as he continued to move in her

“You’re welcome, I am glad I came back when I did a few nurses came to me and told me the were assaulted by them. Haya and the other nurses will be safe. Sana if something happens to me I want you to go get Kyo and have them call Shigure”

“Yes sir” she said

She arches her back, she covers her mouth moaning loudly as she cums, squirting a bit. “Mmmm mmmm mmmm!!!!”

“Why would something happen to you?” Shigure asked

“In case I transform” he texted him

That was enough to make Yuki cum hard in her as well”

“Ohhhh right. Well you better get home to Kyo, the kids should be home soon.”

She feels his hot cum inside her. 

Little did they know someone was watching them

Yuki pulled out and cleaned up

“We should go get Kaori and Momiji”

Hiro was at the hospital with his class

Tohru sits down on a chair trying to catch her breath, knowing she still had two more classes left.

“Yes we should.” He said walking out of the office

As they walked out she didn’t see Hiro and ran into him.

“Watch it! You’re the girl my girlfriend is obsessed with...ugly just like Tohru” he said

“Hiro...” Hatori warned

Yuki kissed her. “See you in class”

“You watch your mouth Hiro, you wouldn’t want Kisa to find out you were being mean again would you?” Shigure said

She kisses him back, “Love you.”

“How’s Kisa going to find out? Is this dumb girl going to tell her”

The way he spoke to her and about her sent her into an anxiety attack

“No but I will, the entire world doesn’t evolve around you kid, if you keep treating people like this even Kisa won’t put up with you.” He said pulling Haya away from the situation.

Hiro glared at him. “Fine...”

“I’m not dumb... I don’t like you...you’re a snob” Haya told him

Hiro recoiled as if she hit him. “Kisa is the sweetest girl I know, don’t you EVER call Tohru and I dumb ever again”

Hatori looked at her in shock

Hiro would walk off with the rest of his class

“Guess he’ll never change.” Shigure said

After she finishes catching her breath she gets up from the seat she was sitting in and moves back over to her own seat, she knew lunch would be done soon so she finished what was left in her lunchbox and put it back in her desk, she then opens her book back up and continues to read, but for some reason couldn’t concentrate

He walks in the classroom. “Hello Tohru Sohma” he said

She looks up from her book once again to see someone very unfamiliar to her, she might have met him maybe once or twice “Hello”

“I saw what you two did”

Her face turns bright red as she looked away and tried to deny it “What do you mean?"

"You're such a naughty girl Tohru...I heard your moans you fought hard to surpress, I heard the sound of him smacking your ass and you begging to cum....if you don't want it around the school that you and Mr. Sohma are having sex...we need to come up with a deal that won't get back to the Dean of the school...otherwise I will let the Dean know and I'm sure you and Mr. Sohma will be kicked out of school...I don't even think Dr. Sohma could save you from being expelled" he said

She looked down, some strands of hair falling infront of her face. “What, did you have in mind?”

"Well if this is to continue, the next time you and Mr. Sohma have relations in this school I am to be apart of it"

“Huh there’s no way Yuki will agree to that.”!

"Explain to him if he doesn't then you both will be expelled, and as for Doctor Sohma, he need not know"

“Hmmm ok I’ll talk to him.”

Hatori looked at Shigure. "Do you mind taking Momiji home?" he asked. "I want to stop by the store and pick up something for the boys and Tohru"

“Sure.” He said going to go get Momiji and his daughter

Haya followed him

Hatori left going to the store then to the school, he had an odd feeling and went to see the dean

Tohru and Yuki were in there next class, she didn’t say anything to him yet And wasn’t going to till after his wedding

They talked and he had Yuki and Tohru pulled from class

Sebastian walked into the office. "Ah Hatori"

"Sebastian" he said looking at him oddly

Tohru and Yuki walked into the office “what’s going on?” Yuki asked

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come get you guys so you didn't have to walk home" he said

“Oh that’s nice of you but we still have two more classes for the day.”

“We’re going home” Hatori said

“Best not argue with him let’s just go get our homework” Yuki said

Tohru nods and goes to get her homework

Once they leave he looks at him. “If you do anything stupid I will have my revenge on you” he told Sebastian

“Me? What on earth are you talking about Sohma?” Sebastian asked

“I’m talking about you using my wife...I know you’re up to something...Tohru won’t be apart of your ploys”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, up to something? When have I ever done that, my record clean I’m a very important person at the school just as important as you. I wouldn’t jeopardize my reputation just to have some thing going on between me and some girl. Your wound too tightly sometimes Sohma

“Is something bothering you Tohru?” Yuki asked

“I had to deal with something at the hospital... I am being cautious”

“Really? What happened” he asked

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little tired is all, I guess you wore me out a bit.” She smiles

“Something with the nurses”

“Mmhmm, something else is bothering you “

“Well I’m glad you dealt with it, we don’t need a bunch of perverts running around the hospital.”

“No I’m fine really, I promise it’s just me being tired.”

He looked at him. “Like you?”

“Alright”

“I have no claims against me, like I said my record is clean. You don’t need to accuse everyone of being perverts especially for people who aren’t.”

“I know my fair share of perverts...just because you claim not to be does not mean you aren’t “

“You really don’t have room to talk, you seem to be in a big relationship with some very young kids, granted they are all over the age of 18 but still.”

The dean stood up “Okay enough! Sebastian stay away from Tohru, Hatori...take a walk”

Hatori stood his ground

“The only reason I even go near that girl is to make sure she’s following the rules, I am one of her teachers after all.” He walks out of the office

“Keep an eye on him”

“Alright” he said

Yuki and Tohru walk back in the office

“Ready?” He asked

“Yup.” Tohru said.

“Ya.” Yuki said

Shigure and Haya walk Momiji home. “Is there anything else you would like to do today?”

“Momiji would you like to stay for lunch?” Haya asked

Kaori had fallen asleep on him

Hatori was still annoyed. “Stay away from Sebastian...he’s trouble”

“Really how is he bad?” Tohru asked

“It’s kind a hard for us to stay away from him, he’s one of our teachers.”

“Yes I would love that, I heard a big commotion going on do you mind if I asked what happened” Momiji said

“Don’t be alone with him is what I am saying...bad, he will get you expelled and blame you for dropping out...don’t accept anything from him...”

“Hiro” Shigure said flatly

Momiji sighs “I see, do I need to talk to Kisa?”

“I’ll do you my best to avoid being alone with him then.” She said in a determined voice acting cute as normal.

He put his hand on her leg. “I missed you guys”

“I think so” he said

Rin took a long hot shower

Haru was just walking home

“Ok I’ll do that later.” Momiji said

“You pulled us out of school because you missed us? That’s adorable.” Yuki said

“Sounds good” Haya said 

“Yes, that was the reason”

Rin was coming out of the shower and brushed out her hair

Haru walks in the house “I’m home.”

“So Hatori, question, how is our lovely little princess here ever squirted before?” Yuki asked

“Up here”

“Not that I can remember why?”

Haru walks to the bedroom

“I got her to do it today.”

Tohru blushes

Rin was naked

“Really? Hmm I believe I need to see that “

“Well we did it in a classroom maybe the fear of being seen or coughs turned her on.” Yuki said

“So what’s in the bag.” Tohru I asked trying to change the subject

Haru quickly turns around and blushes “Oh sorry...”

“No don’t turn away, strip”

“It’s a surprise, sounds kinky”

Haru blushes as he undressed, Rin was always the dominant one, that’s probably why he tried to be like that with Yuki.

“It was, I plan to do a lot more with her at school.”

“I just showered for you” she said laying on the bed

“Good, just be careful”

“Thank you, I apologize I am a bit sweaty from walking home.” He walks over to her

“I will, I filmed it if you want to watch it, or just try doing her in a public place.”

“Well go clean up real quick” she told him

He smirked. “We did it in a public place, the adult toy store”

He goes into the bathroom to clean.

“We did? I only remember going there with you, I don’t remember ever doing anything naughty in public with you”

“The first time we went, I had you in the backseat”

She got him cleaned up

“Oh right,” she smiles

“I still feel like that’s kind of private though, in the classroom we had completely open space, windows not to mention the doors of the classroom weren’t locked”

After being cleaned up he goes back into the bedroom

Rin lays back down. “Eat me”

“Yes, but anything could have happened”

He leans down and light glides his tongue cross her pussy.

“Good point.” The three of then then get home

She moaned. “Be rough with me, bring your dark side out to play”

He pulled into the driveway

“I can try but it mainly comes out when I’m angry.”

Kyo was making dinner. 

Tohru gets out of the car and walks in

“Welcome home” he said

She nodded. “Back to what you were doing” she told him

Hatori and Yuki follows her

“Thank you.” She said sitting down at the table and pulls out her homework 

Haru starts licking her again, then he reaches up and pinched her nipples

She moaned louder.

Yuki does the same

Hatori goes up behind Kyo

He looks back at him “What’s up?”

Haru then pushes a finger inside her with one hand

He hugs him. “Nothing”

“Mmm”

He smiles “I missed you to, hey wait they are home a bit early, did you pull them out of school?”

Haru was hard as a rock he stands up and rubs his cock against her pussy.

“Yes I did” he said 

“Fuck me” she said

“Are you planning something or do you just miss all of us.”

He shoves it deep inside it “Hmmmm.”

“I just missed you guys”

“Oohh yes Haru”

He goes fast and deep “Damn you, feel good.”

“We missed you to, so what’s in the bag?”

“Stuff for tomorrow nosy” he said taking it upstairs 

“So do you “

He smiles and keeps cooking

Tohru concentrated on her homework 'maybe he will leave us alone now since Hatori told him to' She thought to herself

Hatori went upstairs and and the stuff away

Rin pulled Haru down for a kiss

“So Yuki how was your day?” Kyo asked

He leans down and kisses her

“It was good, I made Tohru squirt”

“I love you, so much” she moaned

“Wow really I want to see.” Kyo said walking over to them.

“Is it really that big of a deal?” She asked

“I... love you... too.”

“You’ve never done it before” he said and showed him

She pulled Haru’s hair

Haru moves a bit harder

Tohru blushes more hearing herself, she stands up and walks outside into the back yard and sits on a swing that was tied to a tree

“Wow” Kyo said

Hatori went outside. “Hey”

“Right?”

“Hi” she smiles at him

“Where are you going to do it to her next?”

“The library”

He kissed her. “I really did miss you”

“I missed you to.”

“Good luck keeping her quiet in there.”

“I know” he said and proceeded to tell him what happened with Hatori and the teacher 

“Here in a bit you might want to call Haya, she could use a friend”

“Weird, he just accused him like completely out of the blue?”

“Oh? What happened?”

“Yeah” Yuki said

Hatori went into details and told her she Hiro as well

She sighs “I should go over there, is that ok?” 

“Well no doing her tomorrow your going to be to to busy.” He smiles

“Sure, do you want me to go with you?”

“I know, I can’t wait”

“No I'm a big girl I’ll be ok.” She stands up

Haru was going has hard and fast as he could.

“I’m sure Tohru will get your homework for you, knowing her she will go back to school after the going to the courthouse"

“Please be careful” he said kissing her then kneeling down to kiss her belly. “Hey babies, be good for mommy”

Rin panted hard. “I’m cumming Haru...”

Yuki smiled. “Yeah”

She smiles “I’ll be fine I promise I’ll text you when I get there.”

“Where do you... want me to cum?”

Kyo goes back to cooking

He nodded

“In my mouth” she said

Yuki went back to his homework

He keeps pounding he wanting her to cum

Tohru walks in the house and puts her books away and grabs her phone “I’ll be back.”

She came hard and fast

“Okay baby be safe”

Haru pulls out and sticks it in her mouth and cums

Tohru walks out of the house and starts walking

Rin swallowed it all

Haya had made a late lunch

As Tohru was walking she could hear footsteps behind her so she walks a bit faster. 

“I can’t believe she took her first steps already” Momiji said

Haru pulls out and lays on the bed next to her

She held him.

"I know, she's getting to be a big girl" Haya said.

“Thank you for putting up with me.” Haru said

“When we’re done eating can I take her outside to play with the puppy?"

"Of course you can"

"You're welcome, I love you Haru, don't push me away okay?"

He grabbed her arm. "Hello Tohru"

“I’m really trying not to.” He holds her close.

Tohru looks back “Oh, um hi.”

"I know"

"I want you, right here and now" he said. "Be a good girl and I'll let you and your boyfriend stay in school"

“N-no, I’m married, I can’t do this.” She tries to pull away.

“I really am happy for Yuki it’s just...”

"Yes you can, you can be expelled as well...come on" he said kissing her neck

"It's just what?" she asked.

"Let's go" Hatori said to them

“If... if I do this will you leave Yuki out of it?” 

“Go where?” Kyo asked setting to food on the plates 

“It didn’t matter, I have you so everything’s fine.”

"Yes, I will leave him out of this" he promised. "But you can't go blabbing to your husband"

"Tell you what, make it through the rest of the year, we'll go get married then you can knock me up" Rin told him

"Tohru is in trouble I just know she is" he said

Kyo sets the food on the table and walks over to Hatori taking his hands “I know it’s hard but you have to let her do things on her own, she’s fine. If she was in trouble don’t you think she would call us? Why don’t you call her to check up on her, but if you keep doing this she might distance herself, she might think you don’t think she can handle herself.”

“Ok but not here, it’s out in the open, people will see us.”

“Kids? Oh man... I um well ok but I have to finish school then a job and and...”

She took his face in her hands. "Calm down, I was teasing you" she told him kissing him

"You don't understand Kyo...for as much as I trust her, that asshole today just rubbed me the wrong way...he is going to take advantage of her...I just know he is...he knows about our relationships...our marriage, us the four of us..." he said looking to Yuki for help

He pulled her to his car. "I get to be as rough as I want, it won't hurt the children" he told her. "I would have had you if you agreed or not"

He blushes and kisses her back

“Don’t look at me, I am on my fiancé side on this one.” Yuki said 

"Why...the one time...I need you guys to trust me..." he asked 

“Take a deep breath, call her...” Kyo said 

She sighs and gets in the car “I really need to get going, there’s somewhere I need to be, I have to text Hatori when I get there, if I don’t he will worry and come looking for me.”

"Do you do everything he tells you to do?" he asked.

"Yes, he's my husband"

"If he says suck his cock, you do it? If he says jump you ask how high?" he asked.

She nodded not understanding where the conversation was going, or what he was getting at.

He calls Tohru. "Please answer..." he said.

Sebastian took her phone and shut it off. "You're not listening well, I will go back on my word" he said.

"Damn it..." he said getting his shoes on and slamming the door shut behind him.

"I know he hurt you, but I won't, I'm not leaving you unless you force me to" she told him

She starts to get a bit scared as they started driving 

“Do you think we should help look for her?” Kyo asked

He hugs her and a few tears go down his face “Why not me, I was there for him threw everything...”

"I know baby, I know... and he let you yell at him didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did" he said holding her tighter

"Yeah maybe we should, it's not often he gets that pissed, but if we did he might hit us...call Shigure, I'll call Ayame"

He took her to his house.

"Tohru!!" Hatori called for her.

“He’s never gonna let her leave this house after this” he calls Shigure 

They get out of the car and go in

"You're right he won't" he said calling Ayame

"Hello?" Shigure answered

It was a cabin one bedroom, one bathroom, cozy enough for Sebastian and whomever he chose to entertain. "Make yourself comfortable, oh and get rid of anything that was tells me that Yuki was with you"

"Tohru!! TOHRU!!!"

Minnae answered the phone. "Ayame's phone" she said.

"Minnae, is Tohru there?" he asked.

“Shigure did Tohru show up?” Kyo asked

She stands there already uncomfortable “What do you mean?”

"Shower, bathe...just get rid of the evidence of Yuki" he said

"No, was she supposed to be here?" He asked.

"No, she's not here" she said. "What's wrong Yuki?"

"Gotta go" he said hanging up.

Hatori called the dean and told him what was going on.

He told Hatori he would get the police involved

Hatori went to looking for Tohru and followed her footsteps, then they stopped and he saw extra   
footprints. "That asshole, I'm going to fucking kill him" he said following the tire tracks

She makes her way to the bathroom and shuts the door, she went to lock it but it didn’t have a lock. She then starts the bath water.

“Crap.” Was all he said before hanging up.

He found the cabin. "TOHRU!!!!" Hatori screamed

"Fuck...." Sebastian said as Hatori busted into the house.

"Tohru!!" he called punching him. "I told you I would get you, you son of a bitch"

Tohru shut the water off and ran out of the bathroom “Hatori...”

The police came in seeing Hatori had gotten one punch in on him.

He got up and went to her and held her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked looking her over

“I’m ok, he didn’t do anything. I’m sorry I made you worry, I was just trying to protect Yuki, I didn’t want him to get in trouble.”

"I know, I know...let's get your phone...I'll go pick up Haya if you want, I didn't drive, I walked" he said as he texted Kyo and Yuki

“He found her, you can all Ayame back.” He said texting Shigure.

They get her phone and start heading back “I’ll hang out with her on Saturday, right now I just want to go home.”

Yuki called Minnae back.

"Hello?" she asked.

"She's been found. Hatori found her"

"Yes, that's fine" he said taking her hand. "Kyo said I had to trust you, I do trust you, you know that right?" he asked

“Yes I know that, thank you for saving me.”

"You're welcome...how about when we get home I draw you a warm bath, we'll eat and just cuddle" he said putting his arm around her pulling her close to him to kiss the top of her head

He was happy he got there in time to save her from Sebastian, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had hurt in anyway.


	64. Yuki and Kyo gets married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kyo are getting married, Ayame is excited for his little brother. How does Haru feel about it?

“That sounds nice, but if we had other plans we can do those too"

"I was just going to give you the gift I got you...I hadn't planned more than cuddling with you tonight, tomorrow I was going to have you all day...well after school and the court house...but you can do classes online if you want...I will support your decision"

“I don’t mind going back to school, I mean how many bad teachers could there be?” She smiles a bit “I’m still curious about that gift.”

"At least let me take to you to school okay?" he said as they came up the driveway

“Ok that’s fine, since they’re getting married in the morning it will be after we’re done there.”

“TOHRU!!!” Yuki and Kyo said as they came running out and hugged her.

He nodded and went into the house ignoring the two of them and called Shigure, closing and locking the spare room.

Yuki looked at Kyo and took Tohru's hand

“Guys really I’m ok.”

“Hey Hari, what’s going on?” Shigure asked

He explained everything to him. "I just needed to come in here and calm down, how was Momiji?" he asked

"Come, let's eat" Yuki said

They walk inside and sit down, “ I think we’re gonna have to make it up to Hatori...” Kyo said

“Why?” Tohru asked

“He’s Fine, he’s outside playing with the baby and puppy

"He knew you were in trouble, Kyo told him you were fine, but when you didn't answer your phone he stormed out of here to find you...he is crazy for you Tohru...he has never acted like this before...he asked, well told us to help him and we refused....now he's really upset with us...Kyo told him he can't always protect you and you can handle yourself"

“Oh I see, welll I’m sor...” 

“Tohru if you apologize for being kidnapped I swear to God.” Kyo said 

“Ok ok, but still I should be able to protect myself better.”

"And we'll teach you how to do that" Yuki said

"How's Haya?"

“She’s ok, a bit worried about Tohru but ok, maybe they can hang out this weekend.”

“I would like that, I’ll talk to Hatori about you guys I don’t want him mad at you just because you both had faith in me.”

"Tohru will be there Saturday, tell her she's fine" he said.

"Hatori shows his feelings differently than we do...I know he has faith in you, it's hard for him to show that, I know it's shown more than it was, but it's still hidden from everyone else" Yuki told her

“Ok I will, are you doing ok?”

“I know he does. Enough about that I can’t wait for tomorrow.” She smiles

"Yeah, I'm fine...hungry but fine, talk to you later" he said

Haya took his arm, worry was across her face

“Yes go eat, talk to you later.” He hangs up. “Haya, Tohru is fine she’s coming over Saturday"

Tohru hears the door open and stands up and walks over to him “Hatori, please don’t be mad at the boys, they didn’t mean to upset you.”

He places a kiss on her forehead and pulls both boys close to him in a hug forgiving them.

She sighed in relief. "Good, that's good"

Kisa texted Shigure. "Hey, Momiji's dad is looking for him, is he still with Hatori?" she asked

“No he’s over here with us, does he need to come home?”

All three of them smile. “Let’s finish eating.” Tohru said

"Have him call his dad and check in, that's all...oh Hiro's here did something happen today?"

"Yes, let's eat" he said sitting down

Shigure then tells her everything that happened at the hospital.

"Ah, okay...thank you" she said glaring at Hiro

“No problem I’ll tell Momiji to check in, take care ok?”

"I will" she said getting off the phone with him. "You wanna explain today at the hospital Hiro?"

Hatori picked at his food

Shigure tells Momiji to check in.

Hiro sighs “I just don’t see the point if you already knows what happened"

"I want to hear it from you Hiro"

"Okay!" he said calling his dad

"Hey, why don't you go down and eat, I need to run and pick up something for tomorrow's dinner" Rin told Haru

“Alright.” Haru gets dressed

“So I called them ugly and kind of dumb, they don’t compare to someone like you.” Hiro said

Tohru gets done eating and starts on the dishes

Rin got dressed and left, she went straight for Hatori's

Yuki helps her.

"Go home Hiro, I don't want to see you until Monday" she told him. "Don't even bother coming over tomorrow"

Hiro sighs and leaves.

Tohru hears a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Kyo said answering the door “Oh hey Rin"

“Where’s that damn rat?” She asked 

Hatori stood up and went to see who it was

“None of your damn business, if you’re here to pick a fight then just leave.”

She pushes him out of the way and finds Yuki

Yuki looked at her then away

Hatori watched them

“Again if you’ve come here to pick a fight you might as well leave” Yuki said

“Why do you always assume I came to fight? I’m pissed yes but not enough to fight “

“Well when you ask the question where is the damn rat I just assume, what are you here for then"

“I want to talk to you” she said grabbing his arm and pulling him upstairs 

Hatori sighed. “Kyo...he’ll be fine” he said

Kyo sighs 

Yuki goes with her up to a bedroom

Rin closed the door behind them. “I want so bad to beat you into nothing...”

“How is this my fault? He asked how I was doing and I answered his question, was I supposed to lie to him?"

“How many times did he come to see you knowing it was forbidden?!”

“Yes I know he was there for me through it all but you can’t force feelings from someone who doesn’t share them, what do you want me to do give up my entire life with my family just to make him happy?"

“No, I wish you could see how miserable he is...I love him Yuki...but what more can I do? He loves me but not in the way he loves you...do you understand that?”

“Yes, what do you suggest I do?”

“I want you two to talk...really talk...it’s hurting me to see him so hurt”

“I’ll try, when would work best?”

“Now, I have to go to the store, he does not know I came here first”

“Alright.” He walks out of the room and goes back down and just walks out the door

Rin followed him but went to the store

Hatori sighed. “That girl can be intense...”

“Think he will be ok?” Tohru asked?

“If it leads to more than just talking I’m gonna be pissed.” Kyo said

“Well we did agree to let Haru have him remember?” Hatori said. “He should be fine.. I have faith in him, like I faith in the both of you”

Kyo goes up to his room and locks the door 

Yuki goes to Haru's house and knocks

Haru answers the door. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone”

Hatori sighed and sat down putting his head on the table.

“Yes well, unfortunately it seems I won’t be left alone until you and I talk, so are you going to let me in?”

Tohru walks over to him “You ok?”

“Fine, yes come in” he said 

“Am I to over bearing for you? I need to know where I am going wrong... I am trying so hard...”

“Tea?” Haru asks

Yuki walks in “Yes please.”

She sits next to him “What do you mean? Hatori we all know your doing everything you can for us.”

He went to make tea

“Do I protect you to much? Do I not trust you enough? Do I need to change something about me?” He asked as he was about to cry.

She hugs him “If you were doing something wrong I would have told you by now, you’ve given me pretty much everything I could ever want, I love you for the way you are, please don’t cry” 

“Would you like some help?” Yuki asked

Kyo sighs and walks out of his room and downstairs and goes over to Hatori “Hatori I... oh crap did I upset you?”

“Sure” he said 

He ended up crying anyways...everything had hit him all at once

“Did Rin come to see you?”

Yuki help him “Yes but don’t be mad at her.”

Kyo hugs him “I’m sorry please don’t cry.” He holds him and rubs his back

“I’m not...I miss you Yuki, really miss you"

He was trying to calm down

“I, miss you to, I wish you were around more but I know we are both busy.”

“Hatori look at me.” Kyo said

“Can I at least give you a kiss?”

He looked up

Kyo kisses him passionately

“Um, yes I think that’s ok.”

He kissed him back

Haru kissed him softly. “Congratulations Yuki”

He blushes “Thank you.”

Kyo keeps kissing him

Hatori kissed him more

Tohru blushes watching them 

Yuki hugs him

“Thank you” Hatori said 

He hugs him back. “I just wish I could have had you once...Rin is so dominant with me... I wanted that feeling just once with you”

“You can... everyone said you could have me one time.”

“Do you feel better now?” Kyo asked

“Yes, thank you”

“Check with Kyo.. I don’t want him strangling me”

“Good. Tohru take care of him ok.” He stands up “Oh and Hatori I’m taking you Tuesday.”

“Ok.” Yuki texts Kyo asking if it was ok.

Kyo looks at his phone and sighs “Yeah it’s fine, but you owe me one.”

“Okay” he texted back 

“Not before Tohru has me"

“I thought you plan to take her all damn day tomorrow as you put it.” Kyo said 

“Kyo says it’s ok but Haru, you need to be prepared, this might end up turning into more then just a one night stand, everyone basically said you can come into the relationship however I seriously doubt your girlfriend would let you leave her for that.”

“No she would want Tohru too”

“Oh yes, Tohru can take me then...so you can have me Tuesday “

He was taking a sip of tea and choked on it a bit when he heard that “Wait what?”

“Fine, considering you two are going to be going at it like bunny rabbits tomorrow just try not to overdo it, look at me telling the doctor what to do, Oh so if you want to get her to squirt I recommend somewhere public”

Tohru's face turns red as she went to go finish her homework

“Rin and I talked about that already”

“Got it” he said. “Yeah don’t you over do it either”

“Sh-she wants... Tohru? You said she’s dominant, oh God just thinking about that.” He starting to get a bit hard 

“I plan to have him the entire weekend, I’ll be fine it’s him you need to worry about"

“Yeah I know, we will see”

Haru looked over. “We have a spare room”

Tohru was trying to read her book but couldn’t concentrate. She pulls out her phone and texts Haya. “Hey.”

Yuki blushes and nods “What if Rin comes home?”

She jumped and looked at her phone. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I will leave a note on the door” he said kissing his neck

“Not much, doing homework. What about you?”

He sets his cup down “Alright.”

“Hanging with Shigure and Momiji, Saturday I am splurging on you”

Haru wrote a quick note for Rin

Rin started home

Hatori went upstairs to get Tohru’s gift

“Splurging? What did you have in mind”

Yuki follows Haru into the room.

“Whatever you want”

He shut the door behind him, he was becoming nervous. He was finally getting what he wanted with Yuki after so long.

“Oh, well maybe some lunch.” 

“Haru, calm down everything will be ok.” He sits on the bed

“I have waited this for so long Yuki...”

“Anything else?”

“I know. You can do whatever you want.”

“Oh, well I’m not sure, I don’t really need anything so lunch will be fine, thank you.”

“Okay” she said

He kissed him deeply

“Hey I think we consider this a date.” Tohru said

Yuki kisses him back

“Yes I think so”

“Get undressed” he told him

Kaori started to fuss as she was getting hungry

Momiji bring her in “I think she’s hungry"

Yuki stands up and starts to get undressed. 

“What time should I be there Saturday?”

“Eleven, is that okay?” She asked. “Okay baby”

Haru watches

Shigure brings out some snacks.

“I should get going anyway, it’s almost dinner time for me, thank you for lunch” Momiji said

"Yes that’s fine.”

Yuki takes his shirt of and lets it fall to the floor, he then removes his pants and boxers “If I would have known about this I would have cleaned, it, might taste like Tohru, I did her at school today.”

“You’re welcome” she said. “Great see you then”

Kaori looked up to him. “No...”

“That’s fine”

“I’ll be back right after school ok.” He said to Kaori.

He was now completely undressed

Tohru puts her phone down and tries to go back to work.

“She likes you maybe bring Momo with you tomorrow, see if you and Momo can stay the night”

Kaori nodded

Haru pushed him on the bed

“Ok I will.” He smiles

Yuki sits up a bit

Haru undresses

He sits up and watches

Haru got on his knees and looked up at Yuki before taking him in his mouth

Haya smiled. “I have a date Saturday with Tohru “

Yuki gasped a bit “Hmmm damn it that’s good.”

“Oh? How fun.” Shigure said

“Yes, I am going to spoil her, when is our date night?”

He couldn’t quite take him all the way in

Rin came in and saw the note and decided to text Hatori. “What’s your wife’s number?”

Hatori looked at his phone. “Would you like to take this Tohru?”

“I was thinking Monday, is that OK? Spoil her, I can’t see her asking for anything.”

“Breathe through your nose and go deeper.” Yuki said 

She had just finished the chapter, “Oh um sure? Wait, what are you holding there.” She asked as she took the phone from him and referring to the present

“Yeah, that’s fine”

He gave her the phone. “Rin is wanting your number, open it”

Tohru would text run her number.. she then opens it.

“If you need any playtime with her just let me know and me and the kiddos will go on a walk"

She finds a pusheen cat holding a Boba drink

“I will let you know” she said kissing him.

Kaori reaches for the food

“Oh my god it’s so cute I love it” she said standing up and hugging him

He kisses her back and then starts to feed the baby

He hugged her back and picked her up. “Bath time” he said gently

Kaori eats

Haya whispers in his ear. “I need you tonight handsome”

Haru does as Yuki said and took him in more

He runs his fingers in his hair “Hmmm how do I taste?”

“You can have me after the baby goes to sleep”

Tohru holds onto him “She didn’t say why she wanted my number, I’ll text her later I guess"

Haru moaned

“She probably wants to talk”

“I’ll message her after the bath.” They go upstairs and into the master bath.

“Hmmm damn there’s so much I could teach you.” He moans

He went faster

Hatori set her down and ran her batth

“Hmmm yes just like that.” He moans softly 

Tohru starts to undress.

He added some strawberry essential oil in her water, which was part of her gift

Haru looked up at him

“If you keep going I might cum.”

Tohru walks over to the tub

He keeps going 

Hatori turned and looked at her and holds his hand out to her

He grips his hair a bit harder and cums in his mouth.

She takes it and steps into the water

“Enjoy your bath my love, called me if you need anything”

Haru takes it all and swallows it

Yuki sits back “How do I taste?”

“Ok I will, oh can you get me my phone, I’m sure Rin messaged me, I don’t wanna keep her waiting.”

“Sure” he said putting her number in for Tohru 

“Amazing, your turn”

He puts Haru on the bed and gets on his knees and takes the head of his cock him his mouth.

Once her number was in her phone she would texts her “Hey this is Tohru"

She looked at. “I am sorry for how I came across earlier”

Haru moaned softly

“It’s OK you were just sticking up for your boyfriend, I completely understand.”

He then starts to deep throat him

“Thanks...when you aren’t busy I would like to talk to you”

He moaned

“Well I’m in the bath right now, I’ll message you when I have a bit more free time.”

Yuki goes nice and slow so he could feel it

“Sounds good”

Haru moaned. “God Yuki...so good”

He starts playing with one of his ball. 

Tohru put her phone down and started to relax, which means her mind is starting to wander. She then calls for Hatori

He comes in. “Yes my dear?” He asks her

“God Yuki.... I want to be in you...”

“I was hoping to ask you a few things, is it wrong me and Yuki having sex in school? I mean everyone’s doing it, I hear it all the time.”

Yuki pulls back and gets on his hands and knees “You need to lube my hole, your a bit thicker then Kyo.”

Haru listened and did as he was told

“Do you feel like it’s wrong? I don’t think so, then again before you I never really had sex, or I don’t remember having it”

“Um well Sebastian said it was wrong, That’s what he was blackmailing me with

“Tohru...people have been having sex in that school since I went there...Sebastian was an idiot...Tohru, he is known for mind games with his female victims and he would rape them...” he said looking down

“I know, I’m so stupid when it comes to that stuff. Yuki and Kyo are going to teach me how to fight so I can protect myself a bit better.” 

“Good, I want you to learn, I may not always be able to get to you if I am at work... I trust you, I have faith in you”

“I know the boys will definitely start believing you now. So, how did you exactly plan to have me for the entire day tomorrow? I mean there’s school in the wedding and then dinner”

Kyo was back in his room waiting for Yuki, he had fallen asleep sitting up

“I was hoping to be with you all day...keep you out of school all day”

Haru pulled a Yuki on the bed

“Well I, guess that’s ok, I’m sure they want me to stay home after what happened. However I promised the boys I would cook them a big dinner.”

“Take me Haru but go in slow ok.”

“I will help you”

He nodded and slowly slid in

“Hmmmmm.” He moans

“The wedding is in the morning, after that we can go by the school and get our homework, after that you can have me basically till dinner time, just out of curiosity though, how many times did you plan on making me cum?”

“As many as I can...four or five times, the plan sounds good...I expect twice you riding me and once with the toy and me in your ass”

She blushes “How many times can you cum with out over doing it?”

"It depends upon the person" he told her. "I'm just excited to hold you tonight"

She smiles “I’m getting a bit tired so I think I should get out of the water.”

He was right there to help her out

She gets out of the bath and dries off. She then gets dressed in a nightgown

"Would you like me to go get any thing you are craving?"

“I’m actually not craving anything at the moment, should I be at the stage?”

Kyo curled up into the blankets, he was afraid for some reason.

"If you aren't then that's okay, I'm going to get Kyo and bring him in with us"

Haru continued to go slow with him

“Ya, I think he might be a bit worried about Yuki.”

“You... can go a bit faster.”

He nodded and did so

"You lay in the middle again" he said going to get him

She moves to the middle of the bed and would text Rin. “I have a bit of free time before I fall asleep if you wanted to talk.”

“Hmmm yes just like that.”

Hatori put him on the other side of Tohru 

“Sure...so as you know or have guessed my boyfriend is having your boyfriend “

“Ya, we all told him they could only do it once.”

Kyo move closer to Tohru

“Well if this becomes a permanent thing, I want to be with you”

Hatori crawled into bed, as he was exhausted from the day

Haya put the baby to bed

She blushes a bit. “I would have to talk it over with my family first, but only if it comes to that situation.”

“Sounds good”

Haru went a bit harder

Tohru put her phone down and lay down. As soon as she did Kyo pulled her close

“Ahhh Haru, I’m getting close...”

“Me too...” he said panting harder

Hatori wrapped his arm around them

“Cum inside me Haru.”

He grunts and does so. “Oh Yuki....” he moaned out

“Haru...!” He moans cumming.

He kissed him deeply

He kisses him back

He slowly pulled out. “I love you Yuki”

“I-I love you to Haru. I should get cleaned up"

He nodded and handed him a towel

He then cleans himself up. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes I do, but my feelings aren’t going to change for you”

“I will try” he said

He gets dressed and hugs him “I know you can do it.”

He hugs him back. “Yuki...you know I love you, I don’t mind being in a relationship with you and Rin I can’t, not can’t won’t have anyone but you and Rin”

“I understand that Haru, but it’s not that easy. If the two of you wish to join us the both of you have to ask Tohru Kyo and Hatori.”

“Alright, I will talk to Rin”

He kisses him “Glad we had this talk.”

“Me too” he said kissing him back

“Text me Monday when you figure things out with Rin.”

“Okay” he said walking him downstairs holding his hand

Rin was cleaning up

“Thanks for having me over.

“You’re welcome, Thanks for coming “

“No problem, see you later.” He said as he walked out of the house

She came up behind him. “Better?"

He turns around and hugs her “Thank you.”

Kyo got out of bed And went downstairs to wait for Yuki

“You’re welcome”

Yuki walked home

Kyo was pacing a bit

Yuki came up the steps to the house and pulled out his keys

Kyo ran over to the door and opens it

Yuki looked a bit surprised. “Hi” he said smiling

“Are you ok? What happened?”

“I am fine, he is thicker then you are...we talked..he wants to be in our “harem” but really only wants me and Rin wants Tohru”

He stands there a bit shock. “Do, did you, was he better then me?”

“Kyo, you are better...don’t worry so much” he said

He looks down “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I guess I’m a bit jealous

“Well I’m in love with you and I am going to marry you”

He hugs him “Can we go to sleep now.”

“Of course we can, go I will lock up”

“Ok.” He starts walking away and then stops “Wait, Rin wants Tohru?”

"Yeah, she does"

“I see, I’m not entirely sure how I feel about that

"I know...I choked on my tea when he said that"

Hatori was holding her and was having nightmares

Tohru opens her eyes “Hmm Hatori hun wake up.”

He just shakes his head and goes up to his room.

He opens his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked 

Yuki locked up and followed him and went up behind him and hugged him

“You seem to be stirring in your sleep, are you having nightmares again?”

He blushes and smiles

"I guess so" he said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to distrub you"

"You're the one I love don't worry about him"

“It’s ok, tell me about your dream.”

“I’ll try just try and look at it from my point of view"

"I know...it would be like if someone else wanted you...I would be jealous as well..."

"It was about you"

He turns around and hugs him “I was so upset when Hatori took Tohru from me but then he let me in. Then you wanted in. I came to love you but I don’t know if I can share you with Haru and Tohru with Rin. It’s bad enough she’s going on that date with Haya.”

“What about me?”

"I know, but we have to trust Haya"

"That I didn't get to you in ti-time" he said trying not to cry

“What if she wants in? Where does the line end?”

She kisses him “Please don’t cry. I’m ok because of you. I hate that your taking on all this.”

"I don't know, but Haru got his wish, his one time"

"I'm o- no I will be okay" he said

“And if he comes asking for more?”

She holds him “Try and think about the things that make you happy"

"You, Yuki, Kyo, our babies..." he said

"I told him no unless the three of you say it's okay"

“Try and dream about us then.”

“He’s lucky he got one yes out of me.”

"I know" he said. "Calm down okay? I can't have you going nuts the day before our wedding"

He sits down on the bed “Ok sorry”

He leaned against the wall and pulled Kyo to him. "I wonder what Hatori got us?" he asked. "Knowing him he'll make us wait"

“Ya, did you see what he got Tohru?”

"No, I didn't, I was kinda at Haru's"

“Oh right, I’ll have her show you tomorrow.” He gets ready for bed and lays down

He nodded and held him close

Hatori laid his head on her chest.

The next morning Tohru woke up, she sits up and stretches seeing it was snowing outside. She heard her phone go off. She saw it was a message from Ayame asking her to film Yuki and Kyo's wedding. “Of course I will.” She replied.

Hatori was still asleep as he had a restless night

Yuki was up getting ready

She makes her way out of the room and downstairs to start working on a small breakfast for everyone a bit worried for her husband

He went downstairs. "What's wrong Tohru?" Yuki asked

“Just a bit worried about Hatori, he ended up having nightmares all night so he didn’t sleep well"

"Poor guy" he said. "Sebastian did a number on him...you know you are his whole world, we're just a small part, but you are his everything"

“What can I do for him Yuki? I don’t want him to have to worry about saving me from every bad thing, I don’t want him having bad dreams every night.”

"I know...shhh" he said pulling her into a hug. "We have to figure it out okay? And we will"

“Thank you Yuki.” She hugs him back “Oh, did you see that it was snowing outside"

"Yes, I did, it's going to make Kyo a little sluggish" he told her. "And as for Hatori, I would just let him cling to you today, I think he needs too"

Hatori had finally gotten up and got in the shower

Kyo was slow moving. "Damn snow" he mumbled getting out of bed

“Still though, I don’t think that will stop him from getting married to you today even if you have to do it in animal form.” She smiles “I don’t mind him clinging to me today

He smiles at her and kisses her softly. "I think while you're out with Haya tomorrow, it would be good for Hatori to go to Shigure's if not you're going to have him leave your side"

“That is a good idea, maybe the two of them can go hang out with Ayame.” She smiles as she finishes cooking the breakfast

He nodded and texted Shigure. "Hey tomorrow while the girls are hanging out can you "babysit" Hatori or else he's not going to leave Tohru's side"

Hatori got out of the and just stood there deep in thought

Kyo finally made it out of bed and jumped in the shower for a quick wash

“Yeah that’s no problem, considering after what happened I can see why he would be clingy.” Shigure replied

She puts the food on plates and takes them over to the table. She then goes upstairs “Hatori time to get... oh you’re already up, breakfast is ready.”

He jumped and looked at her. "Okay, I'll be right down. Kyo I think is up as well"

"Great, I'll let Tohru know" he said. "Maybe take him to Aya's"

“Are you feeling OK?”

“Oh That’s a wonderful idea"

"Yeah, I got lost in thought" he told her honestly.

Kyo got out of the shower and went back to his room.

Yuki smiled. "I'll have to get over there to see my niece, she's the best thing to come from Ayame"

“What are you thinking about?” She walked over to him and started to dry him off

“Well considering the two of us are going to be over there tomorrow if you can take a break from whatever you’re doing this weekend to stop by for a few I’m sure she would like that"

"You...this whole things got me shaken up...I know I can be an ass...I will get over this...just bare with me okay?"

"That will be up to Kyo...I'm basically not coming out of the bedroom for much...I'm his all weekend"

“OK, however you’re spending all day with me today no if‘s and‘s or butts about it. Tomorrow you will be hanging out with Shigure and Ayame.” 

“Oh my, well have fun. If you can’t see her this weekend at least go by Monday after school"

"I will" he promised.

"Yes dear" he said not wanting to fight

She kisses him, “Did you still want to have me all day?”

"Of course I do" he said kissing her back. "I'll be down in a minute okay?"

Kyo was now dressed and downstairs and kissing Yuki

“Ok,” she gets dressed in a really nice pink dress and pink leggings and grabs her snow boots and jacket. She then goes back downstairs, puts the jacket on the couch and the boots near the door.

Hatori comes down wearing one of his suits as usual and sees the boys in the kitchen. "I know today is a big day for you both, but you should both eat something" he said going for the coffee then eating

“Right, sorry.” Kyo said sitting down.

Yuki blushed as well and sat down to eat

“You guys will have all day to be with each other, Just remember to drink plenty of water, we don’t need you getting dehydrated

"Yes, we will" Yuki said.

Hatori looked at Yuki. "Don't over do it"

“Speak for yourself, you’re the one who’s planning to do Tohru all day so you don’t overdo it.” Kyo said

Yuki kicked Kyo's ankle as a warning to shut up.

Just to be an ass he looked at Kyo. "I think I'll go get a dog today" he said straight faced

“Ow, ok ok I’m sorry, I’ll be careful with Yuki.”

He nodded. "I will be as well" he promised as finished eating which wasn't much, though it was more than the night before. Hatori took his dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them up

Everyone else gets done as well and helps clean up. Once done Tohru puts her jacket and boots on

The boys get ready too and Hatori goes to start and warm up the car.

Yuki looked between the two of them. "I'm worried about Hatori"

“Ya me to.” Kyo said

“What can we do to help him?” Tohru asked

"I don't know, maybe Ayame or Shigure will have an idea, it's only get worse before it gets better"

Tohru sighs “I’m his wife, I should be able to help him”

"You remember how you are always there for us? Just be there for him, that's really all you can do" Yuki told her.

Hatori let her know the car was warmed enough for them

They all go outside. Kyo locks up the house and that get in the car

Yuki and Tohru get in as well. 

"Let's go see these two get married" he said smiling at them through the rearview mirror

Tohru smiles. “Thanks for everything you do.” Kyo said

"You're welcome" he said backing the car out and driving towards the courthouse

As he drove his mind wandered, and it wasn't about Yuki and Kyo, it was what would have happened had he not made it in time.


	65. Fun filled day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Kyo have sex, Hatori and Tohru have a day filled with sex.

They eventually get to the courthouse and park the car. They exit the car and make their way inside 

Tohru holding Hatori's hand

Hatori squeezed her hand a bit.

Yuki took Kyo's hand

They walk inside and go to the right department where they perform weddings

The judge was waiting for them.

Hatori and Tohru hung back a bit as Yuki and Kyo made their way up

Tohru pulls out her phone to start recording

She smiled at the boys. "You two ready?"

"Very ready" Yuki said.

"Alright then. We are gather here today to join these two in a promise of their love and affection for one another, in good times and bad, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. Do you Yuki, or Kyo have anything to say to one another?"

“I do.” Kyo said facing Yuki taking his hand. “When I first met you I hated your guts, it was like that for a very long time. Now, after spending time with you and actually getting to know you, I realize how much of a complete and total idiot I was back then. I have fallen for you since the day you moved in with us at Hatori's. I know I’m a bit rough around the edges but I know you will help me threw it.”

Tohru smiles as a few happy tears go down her face

Hatori smiled listening to it.

Yuki smiled. "I too hated you, we always fought...but during our endurance run, when we ran into Haru...you were so concerned for me, it made me fall in love with you just a little...once I moved in with you all at Hatori's...we sat and talked about everything...I fell in love with you more...there is no one else that I would rather have by my side...you are a very caring and compassionate person Kyo, I love you for that"

The judge wiped away some tears. "Well then...by the power vested in me, I pronounce you as husband and husand" he said

Yuki bodly kissed Kyo

Tohru smiles and stops Recording. She puts her phone away and claps for them

Hatori claps too and smiles.

"Congratulations, we'll mail the marriage license to your residence"

"Great, thanks" Yuki said looking at Kyo

“Thank you.” Kyo said and takes Yuki's hand and walks over to Hatori and Tohru

Hatori smiles at them. "Congruations you two" he said happily

“Thank you.” They both said. “Oh here Yuki.” He hands him a small ring box

He hands it to Yuki

He opened it as he kissed him

He kisses him back 

“You guys are so cute.” Tohru said

"Thanks" he said

Inside the box was a purple wedding ring “Hope you like it

"Oh...I love it, it's beautiful thanks...I have to get you one"

“Only get me one if you want to.” He smiles. 

“We should get home before the snow gets to bad.” Tohru said

"Yeah we should" Hatori said

"Alright"

They all get in the car and make there way home. Once home and in the house Kyo picks up Yuki and carries him to their room.

"You guys don't want your gifts from me?" Hatori asked

Kyo stops as he put Yuki down and rubs the back of his head “My bad...”

"It's okay" he said, "I can wait, go"

"Come on Kyo"

“Are you sure...” Kyo was then pulled up to the room by Yuki.

Tohru takes off her boots. And then hangs up her jacket

He does the same.

Yuki closes up behind him. 

Hatori kissed her

She kisses him back.

Kyo takes off his jacket then shirt

"I love you so much" He said picking her up

“I love you to.” She holds onto him

Kyo kisses Yuki softly

He took her up to their room

Yuki kisses him back. "I love you Kyo"

“I love you to Yuki.” He puts his arms around him as he sat on the bed pulling Yuki on his lap.

Tohru smiles “Play time?” She asked

"Yes, play time" he said smiling at her

Yuki sat in his lap and kissed him

Kyo kisses him back running his fingers threw his hair.

They get to their room and shut the door

He pinned her to the door.

Yuki pinned him to the bed.

Kyo smiles up at him 

Tohru blushes “Does daddy want it rough?”

"I want it however you can"

"How much do you want me?"

“You can have me anyway you want as long as it doesn’t hurt the babies.”

“Really bad.” Kyo said

"I won't hurt them, I wouldn't dare" he said kissing her deeply as he started to take off her clothes

"Then get undressed" Yuki said getting up off of him. "I'll be right back"

She blushes and kisses him back.

Kyo gets undressed

“Haya, let’s have a nice family dinner tonight.” Shigure said

"Sure, what would you like me to make?" she asked.

Momiji texted him. "Papa says that Momo and I can stay tonight, this will give them a date night"

Yuki came back with food and water

He strips her

“Well I was thinking we could go out.” He looks down at his phone “oh Momiji and Momo can stay the night and watch the baby so we can have a date night.”

“Oh good idea.” Kyo said

She then starts to undress him

"Ooh I like that idea" she said. "Let me go shower, are we going fancy or casual?"

"Thanks" he said kissing.

Hatori kissed her more

“Hmmmmm let’s do casual this time”

Kyo undressed Yuki

She kisses him back

She nodded and went to shower

Momiji and Momo packed for the night

Yuki smiled at him

Hatori trailed kisses down her neck

“Do you need me to pick you up?” Shigure texted Momiji

Kyo starts kissing Yuki's neck.

Tohru smiles

“No, papa is dropping us off”

Yuki moaned softly 

Hatori picked her up and rubbed his cock against her

“Ok see you soon.”.

Kyo then bites his neck softly.

“Hmmmm put it inside daddy"

He pushed inside 

Momiji helped Momo get ready

“Mmm”

“Hmmmm yes.” Tohru moans

Kyo leaves a mark on Yuki's neck.

Shigure starts to feed the baby lunch.

He started to pound her pussy

“Suck me Kyo”

Kaori ate happily

She holds onto him “Hmmm hmmmm yes daddy yes.”

Kyo moves down and licks Yuki's cock then takes the head into his mouth.

Yuki moaned again 

“You feel amazing Tohru..” he moaned

“So-so do you.” She moans

Kyo goes a bit deeper

He pulled her off the door and lays her on the bed 

Yuki grabs his hair

Kyo goes as deep as he can

She leans head back moaning “Hmmm ahhh yessss.”

Yuki moaned more

He went deeper in her

“Ahhh your... going to... make me cum already...”

Kyo plays with his balls

“Mmm” Yuki moaned out

“Then cum baby” he said

Kyo goes as deep as he could 

She arches her back pusher her tits into his chest and cums. “Ahhhh ahhhhh!”

“On your back Kyo”

He cums hard and fast in her

Kyo gets pulls back and stands up, he then lays on his back.

She smiles and hugs him “That was great.” Tohru said

“Yes it was baby, and I will have you again later and you can have me, meaning you can take my ass”

Yuki lubed him up a bit and slide in

She blushes “Wait, you want me to fuck your ass?”

“Hmmmm yes slide right in me.”

"Yes, I do"

Yuki moaned softly. "Damn babe"

She blushes more “Um... how?”

“Do... I feel... good?”

“Amazing...” he moaned 

He took her down to the play room

“You feel so good Yuki.” His cock was rock hard

She follows him

“Play with yourself”

In the play room there was a new toy one for her to play with the boys with

Kyo starts to stroke himself.

She walks up to it. “So, I just put this on?”

"Yes, I can help you if you want me too" he told her.

Yuki smacks his ass as he pounds it

“Hmmmm Yuki yes yes.” He moans

“Ok.” Her face was red “I think Haya used this on me once

"She did at Shigure's...but I got this one for us, the three of us...if after today you don't want to use it you don't have too" he said to his

Yuki then pinches Kyo's nipple

She nods, “So I just put it on like this right?” She puts it on.

“Oh damn it... I’m getting close

"Yes" he said checking it

Yuki smacks his ass again and continues to pound his ass as he now pants harder. "Cum Kyo" he said

She puts it on and made sure it stayed on. “Ok.”

Kyo grips the bed with his free hand and cums.

"Okay, so now you grab the lube" he told her

Yuki slammed into him cumming hard and grunting

She nods and grabs it. She then puts some on it

“Hmmmm yes yes good boy.”

"Good, you have to lube my ass too and go slow"

He leans down and kisses Kyo. "I love you...stupid cat"

“Ok bend over.”

“I love you to you damn rat.”

Yuki smiled and pulled out laying next to him

He bent over the bed.

“You should rest for a bit, we don’t want you to over do it.”

She lubs up his ass hole and slowly pushes it in.

"Yeah" he said laying his head on Kyo's chest

Hatori took a few deep breaths to relax as she pushed in

Kyo holds him close

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

"No, I'll let you know" he told her

Yuki fell asleep on him

She pushes all the way in then stops. 

Kyo falls asleep too.

Soon Momiji and Momo show up at Shigure's house

Hatori was getting to use not being the dominant one. "Okay, now slowly, start to move" he told her

Momiji knocked on the door

Tenshi started to bark

Kaori wobbled her way to the door "Ji Ji!!"

She slowly starts to move.

Shigure opens the door. “Thanks for coming"

"Thanks for inviting us" he said picking up Kaori. 

She squealed happily

Haya came down in her favorite casual dress. "Welcome back you two, Shigure and I have a question for you both"

Hatori moaned a bit here and there and let her know it was okay to go a little faster

“Oh? What would that be?” Momiji asked

She goes a bit faster. “Your really tight, maybe they boys need to play with you a bit more.”

He had a poker face on the outside but on the inside he was panicking over what she had just said.

"We were wondering if you would be okay watching little miss here, while we go out on a date, she loves you both...she's just starting solids and we have a list on the fridge for you guys of what to feed her"

"Then maybe you should go get one of them"

“I don’t want to bother them right now. Beside I’m A little embarrassed to be wearing this.”

“Sure no problem. Go have some fun, it is snowing to so please dress warm and be careful"

"Then take it off and we'll cuddle" he told her

"We will, thanks so much" she said taking Kaori so Momiji could get his coat and shoes off

“No I want to make you cum like this.” She goes a bit faster.

He takes off his jacket and shoes

"Shigure go get ready babe" she told him. "Alright, now we have your two favorite people here, let's get them settled in"

Kaori smiled at her.

Hatori gripped the sheets and moaned a bit

Shigure goes to get ready.

“I can tell you like it.” She smiles

He smiles back at her.

Haya takes them to their rooms and sets Kaori down.

Kaori wobbles her way to Momiji. "Ji!"

“Has she had lunch yet?” Momiji asked

Tohru goes a bit harder

"Yes, Shigure fed her, are you showing off for Momiji?"

Kaori smiled at him.

He grabbed her hand and had her lean over. "Try this way, a little slower"

She leans over him and goes a bit slower “Like this?”

“OK” Momiji said.

Shigure comes out of the bedroom dressed in appropriate clothing “ i’m not sure how long we will be gone so here’s some money just in case you want to order some food.”

"Yes" he said moaning a bit more.

Momo nodded. "I think she likes you Momiji"

“Yes I think so to.” He smiles 

Tohru then starts to jerk him off as well

“Are we ready?” Shigure asked

"Yes" Haya said smiling. "If you do go outside just make sure it's for a few minutes, long enough for Tenshi to do his business"

Momo smiled. "And she's already got a nickname for you too"

“We know, don’t worry go have fun.” Momiji said

"Alright, call us if there is any problems"

He moaned more when she jerked him off

Shigure grabs her hand and they leave the house “Want to try ice-skating?”

“Cum for me baby.” She moves a bit harder

"Sure, let's try that" she said smiling at him.

He did so and panting at being jerked off

They start making their way to an ice-skating rink.

She smiles and slowly pulls out and takes the thing off. “I’m glad you liked it"

He smiles back at her and helps her take off the toy.

"Mm, this is going to be fun...can we go to get hot chocolate too?"

Once it was off she goes to clean it up

“Oh yes let’s oh and if you need help brainstorming some ideas for your date with Tohru I don’t mind helping.”

"I would like that" she said smiling at him

Hatori cleaned up as well

“Well it’s supposed to basically snow for the next three days on and off so maybe the movies, ice-skating might be fun for her to, I know she likes playing in the snow so you guys could build an igloo or some thing.”

“Is there anything else we wanted to try while we’re down here"

"Well, yeah maybe the movies and playing in the snow...I don't know how she would do with ice skating being pregnant and all...I'm certain Hatori would say no to that one"

"Well, what would you like to try?" he asked

“Yeah you’re probably right.” They get to a local ice-skating rink, it had a little hot coffee stand and a place to go inside and get warm

“I am up for anything, I plan to be yours all day so it’s whatever you want to do.”

"Lay down" he said

"This is amazing baby, I love you"

Tohru lays down

“I love you to.” He said as they went inside to warm up and get their skates

"Hands" he said

Haya got her skates and put them on

She holds them out to him

Shigure did the same as they then walk outside

He handcuffs her to the bed and smirks before going between her legs. "No cumming until daddy tells you too"

Yuki brushed his hand against Kyo's cock in his sleep

She blushes “Yes daddy.”

Kyo got a bit hard from that

He started to eat her out.

Yuki moved slightly in his sleep

“Hmmmm Yuki.” Kyo moans

Tohru leans her head back and smiles “Ahhh"

Yuki opened his eyes and smiled moving from his chest he moved down to Kyo’s cock and started to get it harder

Hatori got his finger wet and stuck in her ass

Kyo slowly opened his eyes “Hmmm such a bad boy.”

“Ahhhh hmmm yes daddy"

He looked up at him 

He then gives her nipples some much needed attention

“I want to fill you up with my cum Yuki, so pick a hole"

“Ahhh yes please give ahhh me more I love it so much"

“My ass” he said 

He slammed into her and continued to give her nipples attention 

Haya whispers in his ear. “I wanna have sex in public”

“Ride my cock Yuki.” Kyo said

“Ahhh ahhhh oh yes I love it so much.” A few drops of milk came from her nipples

Shigure blushes and ends up falling, he stands back up “Do you want people to see us or do we just do it like we did that one time in the park?”

He gets on and starts to ride him

"Mmm, your milk is in" he said uncuffing her and moving harder in her

"Full on everyone watching"

“Hmmmm damn you feel just as good as Tohru.” He moans grabbing Yuki's cock

She puts her arms around him “You can have some if you want daddy.”

“Oh my such a bad girl.” Shigure smiles

He took some as he continued to pound her pussy

Yuki moaned in pleasure.

Haya smirked and skated around as she was making her way back to Shigure some guys trapped her in the corner. 

"Look here boys, a play toy, let's see which one of us can get her knocked up first" The leader said.

"Get away from me!! SHIGURE!!" she screamed

"Oh no you don't baby, me first" the second guy said

She lifted her foot and kicked him causing him to bleed

“Hmmm daddy please your making me close.”

Shigure skates over to her and holds her close “Back off.”

"What are you going to do about it old man?"

He pulled out and put her on her knees

She looked up at him

She gets on her knees And was breathing a bit heavily

“If you boys don’t want to get your ass kicked I suggest you leave.”

They skated off.

"I think we're done skating" she said

"Are you ready to cum?" he asked her

He nods as they skate over to the side and walk back inside to take the skates off

“Ahhh yes daddy.” 

“Hmmmm yes Yuki good boy.” He jerks Yuki's cock

He pushes into her ass as he puts the toy in her pussy

She skated back with him as well.

Yuki continued to ride him

She moans loudly and grips the sheets trying not to cum.

“Are you ok baby?” Shigure asked taking off his skates

"I'll be alright, I'm not dressed badly am I?" she asked

"Cum baby, I'll just make you cum more" he said moving in her ass

“Not at all, I guess there’s just some men out there who think they can have women whatever they want. I want you and Tohru to be careful tomorrow.”

She Felt the vibration from the toy all over her body. “Ahhh ahhh I-I'm cumming.” She moans feeling herself cum. Her pussy and ass now twitching

"Maybe one of you should come with us then"

He leaned over and went in deeper

Her body was shaking as she tries to stay on her hands and knees 

“Well instead of walking everywhere I’ll have a servant from the main house drive you guys anywhere you want to go.”

"That works" she said putting her shoes back on. "Do people really think I'm that stupid? I'm not going to do anything to break up my marriage"

Hatori was getting close to cumming

“Some people can be that stupid yes.” He said putting the skates back

“Hmmm ahhhh cum inside me daddy.”

Kyo would thrust up into Yuki, he moans loudly cumming a lot in his ass

He came hard and fast while still going inside her

"Ahhh Kyo!!!" He called out cumming as well

Haya sighed. "I guess, in this way I'm glad mama protected me...but I'm more glad my husband protected me as well"

“Hmmmmm yesss daddy fill me up with your cum.”

Yuki's cum went all over Kyo's chest

“You can’t be afraid to go outside just in case the fact of you might get hurt otherwise you might as will just stay inside the rest of your life. A few of my family members are taking martial arts if you want I can have them teach you"

"I know, I'm not normally, but with the shit that went on at the hospital it almost makes me not wanna go back to work...but I refuse to just stay home, I want to work...Shigure if something happens to me, I want to make sure you're taken care of, and Kaori too, I know it won't but just saying...and I would love that"

"Cum for me Tohru..." Hatori grunted.

Yuki pants heavily

“You could always talk to Hatori, Maybe you could go over to the school and become a nurse... on second thought considering what happened to Tohru that might not be a good idea. To be honest you’re gonna run into people like that everywhere.”

"I'm already a nurse, maybe I could go back and help the elderly..."

“Ahhh ahhh again? Hmmmm yes daddy.”

Kyo pulls him into a hug. “That enough for now “

Yuki nodded and hugged him back

“Yes again” he said 

She nodded

“So should we get hot chocolate now?”

“Play with my clit daddy please.”

“Yes please” she said

He does so

He takes her hand and then walk over to the hot chocolate stand

After for a few moments later she ends up coming again

She got a raspberry hot chocolate

He did as well and turned off the toy and slowly pulled out

Shigure just got a plain one.

She collapses on the bed breathing heavily

He did the same

They walked with their drinks

“How about we go to the pet store and get some new toys and sweater for the puppy”

“That’s three times in one day,” She said breathing heavily

“Oh yes!” She said

“Yes and there is still time before dinner for a nap and more sex”

She sits up slowly, her body still shaking “What did you have in mind with the more sex?” 

They start making their way to the pet store

He pulls her close. “Nothing yet, later you will ride me”

Haya took his hand. “I think, we’ll stay in and order lunch, tomorrow”

She smiles “I like doing that.”

“Oh that sounds good, I’ll be taking the baby and the doctor to visit Ayame So it will just be you guys"

“Sounds good, that way Hatori doesn’t have to worry about her”

“I know you do”

“I’m glad we get to take a nap first.” She smiles

“That’s another good point, you’re so smart"

She blushed. “Thank you”

He held her close on the bed there in the playroom

She smiles as she then falls asleep.

They then walk into the pet shop

Haya looked around and went searching for toys

Hatori falls asleep holding her.

Yuki took a bottle of water and some snacks

Kyo would drink some water.

Shigure goes to find The sweaters

Haya found a couple of balls and some tug toys. "We should get him a couple, especially when he gets bigger"

"You should eat something too Kyo" Yuki told him

“True.” He grabs one that will fit him now and one he can grow into.

Kyo grabs a snack

“And maybe some shopping for Kaori?”

“Do you think Hatori would let us have a TV in here?”

“I think there’s a toy store near here, I’ve never really been in it before.”

“I’m pretty sure he would, as long as we don’t spend all of our time watching it

“We should ask”

“Well then let’s go” she said as she paid for the stuff

After paying for everything at the pet store they make their way over across the street to the toy store

“We will ask him at dinner"

Some guys were looking at her

“Alright, let’s go watch TV”

“Think we should get cleaned up first.”

Shigure puts his arm around her

“Yeah” he said kissing him

Hatori was in a deep relaxed sleep

He walks out of the bedroom and quickly runs into the bathroom

Yuki got cleaned up

As did Kyo. Once they were done they go downstairs and sit in the living room

Yuki put on a martial arts movie

Hatori kissed her shoulder

“I think it will be good for us to teach Tohru.”

Tohru sleeps soundly

Hatori starts to nibble on her shoulder

“Yes, me too”

Haru left school early

Tohru rolls over and slowly opens her eyes

“We can just teach her the basics for now.”

“Yeah we can” Yuki said playing with Kyo’s hair

“Hi beautiful” he said

The guys sighed and left

Haru walks into a flower shop.

“Hmmmm is it time to wake up already?”

“I wonder what your fans will think when they see the fact that you have two rings on your left hand"

“Hello may I help you?”the lady asked

“I don’t care what they will think”

“Yes it is” he said

“Yeah, a friend of mine just got married today I was hoping to send him and his husband some flowers.”

“I know you won’t care I just hope they don’t end up picking on Tohru.”

She stretches. “I’ve cum Three times and I’m exhausted, I hate to see myself after three more

“If you can do one or two more I will help you with dinner and run a bath for you” he promised 

“I do care, I hope they don’t pick on her”

“Oh that’s great! Let’s see what we can find”

“Anything to make my baby happy.” She smiles

He looks around the flower shop, he ended up getting half purple flowers and the other half orange

"How about we add some white in there as well?"

He smiles. "As I will do anything to make you happy as well" he said. "Climb up baby"

“Yes that sounds nice.”

She smiles and gets on top of him

The florist arranges it for him then charges him

"Ride my cock baby" he told her

Haru pays and tells the person where to deliver the flowers

Tohru slides down on his cock

"Right away sir" they said

Hatori moans. "Oh god baby...."

“Thank you.” He walks out of the shop and texts Rin “Do we need anything before I come home?”

She then slowly starts to move up and down “hmmmm so good.”

She looks at the phone. "Bread"

"Mmm baby...." he said letting his hands roam over her body

Haru goes into a local market to pick up some chocolate and bread.

She keeps moving slow feeling every inch of his cock

Rin was making spagetthi for dinner as a celebration for Haru

Hatori moaned softly and squeezed her ass. "Oh baby...you feel amazing on my cock"

Haru pays for the chocolate and bread and start making his way home

“I’m glad.” She moves a bit faster

He pulled her forward and kisses her

Rin was humming happily

Haru walks in the house. “I’m home.”

She kisses him back

“Welcome home, I am in the kitchen”

Hatori grips her hips

He walks in the kitchen to put the chocolate and bread away

She goes a bit faster

There was then a knock at the front door

Yuki looked confused and got up to answer it

He smacked her ass

“Thanks, now I can finish dinner”

“You’re welcome, how was your day?”

“Special delivery.” The man said handing him the flowers

“It was good, yours?”

“Thanks” he said. “Kyo we got flowers”

“Fine. Glad I’m done for the weekend.”

Kyo gets up and walks over to him “From who?”

He looked at card. “Haru”

“Hungry?”

“Oh, that was nice of him.”

“A little. Do you need help?”

“Yeah it was”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah I just a long day.”

He gets a vase from the kitchen and fills it up with water

“Okay well you go relax and I will eat while you shower”

“Thanks for the flowers” Yuki texted Haru

“I’ll wait to shower till after we’re done eating.” He pulls out his phone and would reply “You’re welcome

"Alright" she said fixing the bread and dishing him up some food

"Well then, all that is left is Hatori's gifts, I do hope he got some sleep in"

He sits down at the kitchen table

Tohru rides Hatori a bit faster

Rin serves him the food

He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and put her on the bottom

“Thank you”

“Hmmmm go harder please”

"You're welcome" she said sitting down

He does so and puts her legs on his shoulders

“It taste amazing thank you again.” He said eating. Spaghetti was his favorite after all

“Oh yes yes yes!"

"You're welcome baby" she said

"Rub your pussy baby"

Tohru does so.

“Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow or some thing?” Haru asked

"I would just like a day with you, we don't have to go anywhere" she told him. "I'm going to have you all day, until you're so exhausted and you can't cum anymore" she smirked at him

He smacks her ass as he's pounding her pussy

He blushes “Well that sounds fun"

“Ahhhh I’m im cummmmming!!!!” She moans and cums

He kept going even after she cums

“Yes it does”

“Hmmmm hmmmm cum again for me baby.”

He pants as he feels himself ready to cum

She finishes her food

She feels him cum “Hmmmm”

He gets done eating and starts the dishes

He thrusts in her one last time

She relaxes her body and breathe heavily

“Mmm, I love you” he told her

Rin comes up behind him and hugs him

“I love you to.” She hugs him

He smiles as he keeps doing the dishes

He hugs her back

“Thank you for doing that... I have a leash to go with your collar”

“Wait, when did you buy me a collar?”

“Your chokee that you wear all the time”

“Oh ha, right. I guess I’m a bit out of it today.” 

“Are you okay?” She asked feeling his forehead

“Yeah I’m fine, just have a lot on my mind I guess.”

“Talk to me baby” she said

“It’s really nothing to talk about. Just trying to get through school, trying to be happy for Yuki and trying to keep you happy” he smiles.

“Well baby you are keeping me happy by keeping your promise, I love and just don’t push me away okay?”

“Oh trust me I won’t"

“Good”

“Did I cum for you enough today?” Tohru asked

“Yes, you did...unless I get horny again later” he said. “Rest now” he told her

“Kyo..I don’t think Hatori is going to let you have him...he doesn’t seem, like that kind of person”

She nods and falls asleep

“Damn I wanted to be closer with him.”

“You can try, why not just cuddle with him?”

He held her close and rubbed her back

“I guess.” He sits back down on the couch.”

“I know you want that connection but I don’t want it to be a trigger for him”

“Ya good point, what do you think will happen if he remembers what happened"

“Probably flip out... I don’t think even Tohru could calm him down...we would have to rely on Aya and Shigure”

“God I can’t even imagine how that would affect Tohru.”

“Me either... I think it would be best to hold him...he hesitated when you said it, and if Tohru did have him I don’t think there was pleasure in it...for him...we will see”

“You think he would ask Tohru to take him as if she had a...”

“I don’t know...who knows what goes through his head”

“I kinda want to ask him if they did that.”

“I am sure he’s awake”

“I’m sure they’re resting, we can just talk to them at dinner"

He nodded. “I love you”

Hatori finally fell asleep

“I love you too.”

He smiled and held him

He smiles, “So how has school been?”

“It’s been good, my fan club thinks I am married to Tohru” he said smiling   
Rin took him upstairs

“You’ll probably get a bunch of questions on Monday asking why you have two wedding rings on.”

He held her hand as they walk upstairs

"Yeah, they will ask...so I noticed at Tohru's wedding the there was someone talking to you, a lady"

She pinned him to the wall. "I love you Haru" she said kissing him


	66. Presents and more sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure and Haya come home from their date, Hatori takes the three of them out in public for sex. Rin and Haru have fun before she turns him into her sex slave for a day.

“Ya, she is the head nurse who works with Hatori”

Before he could say anything back he was kissing her back

She pressed her boobs into his chest

"She seems nice" he said

He blushes and puts his arms around her.

“She is, she really cares for Tohru.”

"Let's go take a bath" she told him

"I bet, I'm going to guess like a mom?"

Hatori woke and shook Tohru gently. "Hey, it's almost time to start dinner, we don't want to leave our boys hungry" he said kissing her neck

“Yes that’s the vibe I got from her. I honestly don’t think she needs anyone else crushing on her.” He laughs

“That sounds nice.” Haru smiles

Yuki laughed as well. "Well they can crush on her all they want dating her is out"

"Let's go then" she said

He smiles as they walk into the bathroom

“Yup.” He smiles

"Pick our bubble bath stuff out Haru" she said putting her hair up.

"Well at least she is helping you out right?"

He picks out a cherry scented kind

“Ya.”

"Good" he said.

"Tohru, baby...time to wake up"

Tohru opens her eyes and slowly sits up. She then stretches

"That's my girl, I'll give you a minute to wake up and we'll go make dinner" he said kissing her softly

“Hmmm thank you, oh where are our clothing? Are they still upstairs?”

"Yes, they are, stay here and I will go get them"

“Thank you, I don’t think the boys would mind me cooking completely naked but I don’t think any cooking would get done.”

"That's true" he said laughing

Yuki was holding Kyo while they were watching TV

Rin turned on the water and waited as she undressed

Haru gets undressed as well

Tohru smiles and waits for her clothes

Hatori went up to get their clothes unphased by them sitting on the couch

Rin turned off the water and waited for Haru to get in first

Haru gets in the tub and sat down loving how the water felt.

Tohru sits on the bed waiting

Hatori came back with their clothes. "Here you my dear" he told her.

Haya was enjoying her time with Shigure. "Shigure...what if I went back to school to work with the elderly?" she asked "Like a in home nurse"

Yuki was watching Hatori go up the stairs and go back to the basement.

Rin got in and leaned against him

“Thank you.” She said taking them and getting dressed. Once she’s dressed she walks out of the room, heads up to the main level and go straight into the kitchen

“I would support you 100%.”

Haru holds her close

Hatori followed once he was dressed.

"Then I'd like to do that, I can still be a nurse but I wouldn't have hospital hassels" she said picking out some clothes for Kaori.

She closed her eyes and was enjoying everything about their cuddle time

“Did you want to go to the same school with Tohru?”

“Hope you two are hungry.” Tohru Said pulling out the ingredients

"We are" Yuki said

"Yes, I would like that very much" she told him

“Did you guys have fun?” Tohru asked

“I’ll call Hatori tomorrow.” He smiles

"Isn't he dropping Tohru off tomorrow?" she asked. "We should get something extra for Momiji and Momo"

"Momiji, I'm getting hungry, can we order pizza?" Momo asked

"Yes we did, we're taking a break, per Hatori's orders"

Hatori smiles and helps Tohru

“Oh right. Yes we should, what do you think we should get them?”

“Yup, what kind did you want?”

“I’m glad.” Tohru said as she started cooking 

Haru goes nice and hard “Ahh, Rin, will you... ever let me... do your ass?”

"Tomorrow" she moaned enjoying how he felt

He keeps going hard and licks on her nipples

"Oh!! Yes...mmm, Haru..." she moaned

“What about you guys? Did you have fun?” Kyo asked

"Pepperoni" she said. "Unless you want something different"

"A plush? A couple of bunny plushes...Momiji has energy like a rabbit, he's adorable and his sister so just as adorable"

"Yes, we did" Hatori said concentrating on what he was doing

“No we can have pepperoni.” He said ordering the pizza

“Should I text them and ask them what they like?”

“I’m guessing Tohru won’t be having sex for a while?” Yuki asked

"Oh yes, that would be a good idea" she said.

"I might have her one last time tonight, but most likely not for a week at least, though I'd be willing to share for the newlyweds, but after dinner" he said. "Where did the flowers come from?"

He pulls out his phone and would text Momiji “Hey this might be a bit random but can you name the top three favorite things you and your sister like.”

“Guess I’ll have to wait to do her in school till next week. Oh Haru sent them.”  
Tohru blushes

He looks at his phone after ordering. "Momo, what three things do you like?" he asked her. "Rabbits, obviously for myself, riceballs" he said referring to Tohru. "And cats" he told him this time referring to Kyo, knowing how much he annoyed Kyo made him smile.

"Um...I don't know...I like rabbits, because you remind me of a rabbit with the enegry you have" she told him.

"Well they are lovely, would my bride like the newlyweds for tonight, I promise no one will have you for a week...but I'm not promising I won't eat you out"

Tohru ends up dropping one of the spoons. “Yeah that’s fine” she bends over to pick it up.

He then starts to suck on one of them

"Mmm" she moaned out scratching down his back

“I-I’m... getting close...” he goes a bit faster

“Me too...” she said panting hard and wrapping her legs around him holding him in place

He does a few more hard thrusts and cums inside her. “Hmmm RIN!!”

“Oh Haru!!!” She moaned out panting

He falls on top of her and hugs her

She holds him close. “Oh baby... you are so amazing”

“I try my best.” He said smiling.

“Seems that they like cats, rabbits and anything with the cute rice ball on it.”

Yuki helped her with it

“Sure” she said smiling

“Thank you.”

They look around for the correct stuff for Momiji and Momo

"You're welcome" he told her smiling.

"Yuki take over for a minute I owe you both gifts, Kyo come with me"

Haya found the perfect ones for them. "Got them babe"

Kyo follows Hatori

“Alright do we have everything?”

"I think so" she said sneaking in something for him

They go to the cash register and pay for everything. “Is there anywhere else we would like to go before heading home?"

"The flower shop"

He nods As they make their way over to it

She finds the perfect flowers for Tohru and for him and pays for them. Delievery for both of them one that night and one at noon the next day. "Thank you" she said. "Now we can go home"

“Sounds good.” 

The pizza would show up and Momiji paid for it and brought it to the kitchen.

Tohru Started finishing up dinner and started to bring the plates over to the table

Hatori gave Kyo his gift which was a dog plush

“Ha, this is cute thank you. Let’s hope your wife doesn’t try and steal it from me"

"You're welcome, so...I thought about what you said earlier..."

“And?” He asked

"I don't think I could handle it...Tohru had me and I felt nothing, though it may be different with you, I don't think I want her to see me losing my composure"

“We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to... will you at least, do it to me?”

"Yes of course I will, I will do it to you and Yuki"

He smiles and hugs him

He hugs him back. "I'm happy for you both"

“Wish we could have a ceremony for all of us"

“Me too”

“Well I am sure dinner is ready by now we should go back downstairs. Don’t forget Yuki‘s present.”

"Oh I won't" he said brining it down

The table was set and Yuki and Tohru were sitting down

Hatori and Kyo came down

“Perfect timing dinner is ready.” There was a bunch of food on the table.

“Hey Rin? What is your opinion on a starting a family one day?”

Soon Shigure and Haya come home

"I would love too, I know I will be a better mother than mine was"

Momo looked up. "How was your date?"

"Great" Shigure said smiling. "This looks good baby, let's eat"

“I hope I can be a good father, I’m a little bit afraid about it to tell you the truth.”

“Wonderful, we brought home a bunch of goodies” he said setting the bags down in the living room

“I hope everyone likes it"

"Haru..." she said kissing his hand. "We will learn together, no one is good at parenting at first" 

They all started to eat. 

Hatori looked at her. "This is amazing"

Tenshi goes and sniffs the bags

Kaori made her way slowly over to them rubbing her eyes.

"Oh oh" Haya said picking her up. "Give daddy a kiss, mommy will put you to bed"

“I’m sure everyone will help us too.”

“You can see your presents tomorrow morning right now it’s bedtime.” Shigure smiles.

“Yes this is great thank you.” Kyo said

"Yes they will, especially 'Gure" she said

Momo finished eating

Tenshi sat waiting patiently

Haya took her upstairs, changed her, sang to her and put her to bed. "Good night princess, sweet dreams" she said, she then went to change her clothes before coming down.

"Shii-chan did you have fun?" Momiji asked

“Yes we did, what about you guys, what did you guys end up doing?

"We went outside took them both out, came in played in here a bit, fed her and ordered our own dinner, Momo's choice, the baby and the puppy played....since she didn't have a nap today she is nice and tired"

Haya came downstairs and stood by Shigure before kneeling down to give Tenshi attention. "She's out like a light, go change babe, I can take care of the bags"

"We have that spare room we could put a crib" Rin said just talking out loud

“Yeah I suppose you’re right.” Haru said.

Shigure goes upstairs to change out of his clothes

Haya found the one from the pet store and put on Tenshi's sweater.

He then comes back downstairs “Oh good it fits him

"For now, good thing we got a bigger size too" she said.

Tenshi walked with it on trying it out and liked it.

Haya then got in the bags and pulled out his toys.

He ran over for her to take the sweater off and saw the toys.

"Those are you toys baby, go put them away"

He takes them and puts them away.

She then hands Momiji and Momo their things. "This is a thank you for watching Kaori and giving us a chance to go on a date"

“Oh you guys didn’t have to get us anything, but thank you so much. We really don’t mind watching her, she’s always good for us.” He smiles

"It's no problem at all, she loves you both, and I really love her nick name for you Momiji, Momo what did she end up calling you?"

"Moo" Momo said.

"Well she is just learning to talk so....that's good, before long she'll be saying Momo"

"I want you...tonight" Rin said. "Count it as a preplay round...before I make you cum all day tomorrow"

Haru blushes as he starts playing with her nipples from behind. “Ok.”

She moaned softly

“Can you ride me tonight?” He asked

Tohru gets done Eating and starts to do the dishes

“I can but not in the tub”

Hatori hoes to help her

“Obviously, right now I’m just messing around” he smiles

She laughed and drained the tub

He smiles and continues to play with her tits

She moaned loudly and straddled him

He he was getting hard

She was now hovering over him

“Perhaps we should go to the bedroom, doing this in the tub might be a bit difficult

“Alright let’s go then”

The two of them get out of the tub and make their way into the bedroom

She pushes him on the bed and straddles him. “How much do you want me baby?”

“Badly, please ride me baby.”

She lowers herself on to him and starts to ride him. "Oh Haru...." she moaned

“Hmmm Rin, you feel so good.”

She rode him more and started to bounce up and down. "Play with my pussy" she moaned

He reaches down and rubs her clit watching her tits bounce

She moaned as she bounced, she then leans over so her boobs are on his and rides him like this so her boobs gently hits him in the face and kisses him.

He got a bit harder and kisses her back, putting his arm around her

She held him and rolled over so she was on her back. "Fuck me hard Haru" she told him

Tohru gets done with the dishes.

“Can I ask for one more wedding gift?” Yuki asked

She kisses him

“What’s that?” Hatori asked

“Let’s make Tohru squirt.” He smiles

“Doesn’t that involve doing it in public somewhere?” Kyo asked

“Oh yes, I am sure we can do it”

“But, it’s snowing outside, I don’t think we want to get sick.” She smiles

“I know the perfect spot” Hatori said

Kyo and Yuki smile and ask “Where?”

He smirked and left to make a phone call

Yuki looked at Kyo

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea where he’s talking about.” Kyo said

Tohru sits in the chair.

He comes down. “Let’s go” he said

Rin fell asleep against him

Haru also falls asleep.

The three of them get up, get their shoes and jackets on and walk outside

Hatori was being secretive

Rin curled into him

“Do we need to get in the car?” Yuki asked

“Yes. Unless you wanna walk and freeze yours balls off”

They then get in the car

He drove to a spot

The three of them were looking out the window wondering where they were going

He pulled up to a hotel

The three of them have a confused looked on their face “Well I guess this counts as public... kinda.” Kyo said

“Hatori? What exactly is going on

Tohru asked

“Oh it’s very public” he said. “You’ll see”

The three of them then get out of the car. Tohru a bit worried

He took them in and talked to the manager

The three of them stand there watching him

The manager smiled and looked over at them. "This way" he said

Yuki looked at Kyo. "What the hell?"

“See what you started.” Kyo said taking Tohru's hand as they walk

"What I started?"

“You’re the one who said you wanted to get her to squirt, Hatori mind filling us in?”

"Oh yes that" 

"No" he said as they were led to a spot where they couldn't see out but people could see in. The room was very spacious

They walk into the room. “So wait... people will be... watching us?” Tohru asked

"Well yes, the boys wanted public, this is public...but they cannot touch us"

She blushes dark red “Um”

“I hope no one we know would be watching us.” Kyo said

"We don't have too" Hatori said. "It's an option"

Kyo looks at Yuki leaving it up to him.

Tohru was really nervous

"I don't know...I'm with Kyo on this one"

"Alright, no worries"

Kyo hugs Tohru to calm her down “Was she this nervous when you did her in class?”

Tohru hugs him back, slowly calming down.

"Yes, but we had lights off" he said.

"It's okay Tohru I love you"

“I think it’s the fact that people would be watching us in general that’s freaking her out.”

“D-do you guys really want to do this?” She asked

"Yeah, I think so...it's okay, I'm not going to force you"

“Well, um, if it will make you happy I’ll do it.”

"No, I want you to be comfortable, the fear of getting caught in public is more exciting" he said

“But people already know we’re in here.”

“Ya but I don’t think they expect us just to start going at it

The manager looked at them. "No one is here yet, you can change your mind at anytime"

Tohru looked at all of them “Um well ok I’ll do it.”

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" Hatori asked

Tohru blushes more and nods

He pulled Yuki out for a moment and closed the door. "I'm going to be in that room right there watching on a monitor, I won't be far" he told him in a low voice, so it's only going to be you three in there"

“Don’t worry I’ll take good care of her and you know Kyo will to.”

"I know, I was going to go more public if you had said no to this...there is going to be a day when one of us is out with her and pull her off somewhere semi-private to fuck her... and there will be people that stop to watch" he told him

“Ya I know,” he runs his fingers threw his hair

"You know I would never intentionally hurt any of you right?" he asked

“Of course we know that, however there is not a lot of harm in trying new things. If she ends up hating every minute of this then we won’t ever do it again”

"Exactly"

“Well I hope you enjoy the show.” He smiles

He kisses him softly. "I will"

He walks back into the room and shut the door and locks it so no one can walk in on them

Hatori goes in the room and watches

“So Tohru where should we start first?” Yuki asked

“Um up to you guys I guess.” She replies

"Well doesn't need to be completely naked, just her ass so...we'll just pull ourselves out and have her suck us and then we'll fuck her" Kyo said

“Oh but what’s the fun in that, I want everyone to see how beautiful her body is.” He said walking up to her

"Oh yes, she does have a beautiful body, especially with the baby bump" Kyo said as he started to take her clothes off slowly

Tohru blushes as Yuki kisses her deeply

"Look at this body..." he said running his hands over her body. "So beautiful...."

Yuki takes her over to the table “Get on your hands and knees”

Tohru gets on the table and gets on her hands and knees.

Kyo was hard from feeling her up

Yuki leans down and starts licking her pussy.

“Hmmm.” Tohru moans softly

"Tohru, baby suck me" he told her

“Hmmm come closer Kyo.” She moaned

He pulled himself out as he did so

Hatori was in the room watching and he started to stroke himself as well. "Damn this is hot"

Haya felt drained from the day. "I'm going to go lay down" she told them

Tohru starts to lick the tip of his cock 

“She already really wet.” Yuki said 

“Ok baby I’ll be up soon.” Shigure said as Momo and Momiji left with their dad

"Thank you for the gifts" Momo said bowing before leaving

"That's good" Kyo said moaning

Haya bowed to them and went upstairs and laid down

People started to watch them

Yuki stands up and pulls his cock out “which hole should I do first?”

"Whichever hole you decide I will take the other" Kyo said

He then slides his cock in her ass

“Mmmm” she moaned going deeper on Kyo

Kyo pulls away and slides under and slams into her pussy

“Ahhhh please boys go easy.”

Kyo goes a decent speed

Tohru tries to moan quietly so no one would hear her

What Hatori didn’t tell them there was a bucket next to the booth that with the louder she moaned the more tips they got

“Oh come now Tohru, you can be louder if you want.”

“Hmmmm but... they... might... hear me Ahh.”

“That’s alright”

“You want... them to hear me?” Tohru asked

“Yes” Kyo said

“Hmmm but why?”

Yuki smacks her ass making her moan louder

Kyo pulled her down more. “Shhh”

“Yes shhh or someone might walk in.” He said going a bit faster

Tohru got a bit more wet.

Soon Shigure locks up the house after letting the dog out

Haya was already asleep

Kyo went faster as well. "God Tohru....so good"

The people outside were watching a few of them had paid for a room but some couldn't wait and ended up having sex there next to the booth

“Hmmm yes Tohru such a good girl.” He goes a bit harder

“Ahhh if you... keep talking like that I’m going... to cum”

Kyo smacks her ass and keeps fucking her

Hatori panted and moaned before cumming.

"Cum Tohru, cum and we'll cum in you"

They continued to pound her

“Hmmmm hmmmm cum boys.” She moaned, her body was shaking

Kyo came hard and fast

Yuki cums as well.

The bucket outside was completely full of money and a couple of phone numbers

Hatori cleaned himself up and went to empty the bucket

The boys pull out of her and help her get dressed. They also get dressed. Kyo then picks up Tohru seeing How she was exhausted

Hatori met them outside of the booth

“She’s extremely tired but she didn’t end up squirting.” Yuki Shrugged his shoulders

“That’s okay” Hatori said

“Let’s go home.” Kyo said walking out of the room with Tohru.

“Yes let’s” he said. “I haven’t given Yuki his gift yet”

They walk out of the hotel and go straight to the car. It stopped snowing for now but still looks like it could continue. 

Kyo puts Tohru in The back seat and gets in with her. Yuki sits in the front. “Hey, I forgot to ask what was that red bucket doing there?” Yuki asked

“I will tell you later” he told him

"Okay" hesaid as he looked out the window while they were driving

“This weather is killing me” Kyo said As he would yawn

“We’re almost home” he said

When they get back home he gets out of the backseat and picks up Tohru Carrying her to the front door

Hatori let them in. “Put her to bed and go to bed Kyo”

He kisses both of them and goes to put Tohru to bed

Hatori looked at Yuki. “Sit”

Yuki sits on the couch

Hatori grabbed his present off the table. “Here” he said

Yuki opens it and smiles. “I love it, thank you.” He stands up and hugs him

“You’re welcome” he said sitting and pulling Yuki on his lap. “Now, the money in the bucket was tips”

“Tips, people really liked it?”

“Yes, they did...hell I did” he said. “But Tohru need not know...I was going to start bank accounts for the twins, your baby and Kyo’s"

“Well I guess that’s one way to do it, however wasn’t that just a one time thing?

“Yes, I was a wedding present I had been thinking about it all day”

“Well thanks, I wonder why she didn’t end up squirting this time, she knew people were watching us... I think"

“Maybe...but one day I will catch her off guard...oh so for when I am at work and I do transform I have Kyo and Shigure on my call list, as you two are in school I won’t bother you”

“Still, how are you going to get to the phone if you transform? What if one of your nurses walks in and just use a seahorse laying there

“I don’t know but Sana knows to call”

“Does she know about us?

“Yes, she does, why?”

“Was just making sure, I don’t want her to have 100 questions about why you transformed into a seahorse

“Oh! The family? No... I thought you meant the four of us”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if the entire hospital knew about all of us, maybe you should get a device to where it automatically calls one of us if you transform

“Ooh yes I will look into it@

“Don’t we have someone who’s good with technology in this family who could create something like that

"I don't know maybe Hiro? No one I know in this family has that ability"

“Hmmmm, I’ll try and think of something. In the meantime try not to transform

“Yes dad” he said sarcastically

“Good boy, now go to bed.” He smiles

“Mm no, I have work to do”

“Do you need help with it??”

“No, it’s reading charts...you’ll be doing that before long, go to Kyo, I can read in bed”

“Alright.” He kisses him and then goes upstares. Kyo was sound asleep as a cat.

Tohru was asleep in her bed in a long shirt

Yuki got into bed and pulled him close 

Hatori locked up and went upstairs

Kyo starts to purr.

Yuki smiled, petted him and kissed his head


	67. Freaking out and running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Haya are supposed to hang out, do they get too? Will Hatori and Tohru go out on a date?

The next morning Tohru wakes up around ten, Kyo was gone, he had left breakfast for everyone and then went to work.

Yuki got up and ate, he had thought about going to see his niece

Ayame was working at the shop.

Tohru gets out of bed and went into the shower

Hatori was still asleep 

Yuki texted Kyo. “Good morning my stupid cat, have a good day at work”

“Thanks my damn rat.” He replied

Tohru noticed her pussy was a bit swollen from yesterday. She takes her shower then after she gets out and dries off. She walks into the bedroom and still being naked she gets under the blanket and pulls out Hatori's cock and starts to suck it.

He moaned softly and slowly woke up

She smiles and goes a bit deeper

“Mmm...”

“Morning.” She said now licking the tip

“Good morning baby” he said 

Yuki texted Aya. “Can I come see my niece?”

“Oh yes, her and mommy are up in the apartment.”

“Sleep good?” She starts to lick up and down his cock

“Yes I did, you?” He moaned 

Yuki left a note for them and headed out

“Yes I did.” She goes as deep as she could on him

“Mmm!!!” He moaned

She goes as fast as she could wanting him to cum

"Ahh!!!" he said cumming hard in her mouth

She swallows it and gets out of from under the blankets and starts to get dressed

He stretched and got up

She gets dressed in pink leggings and a black long sleeve dress., she puts some socks on and heads downstairs

Hatori dressed and followed her. "That was a nice way to wake up" he said coming up behind her and hugging her

She smiles. “I’m glad, oh and no more sex for me unless it’s in my ass ok.”

"Did I not promise that to you already" he asked her softly turning her around. "I meant what I said at least a week"

She smiles and hugs him readying her head on his chest. 

Yuki gets to Ayame place and knocks on the door

Minnae answers the door. "Oh Yuki, come in" she said smiling.

"I love you Tohru" he said softly

“Thank you.” He said walking in

“I love you to.” She replies

"Let's get you something to eat" he told her.

The doorbell rang as Shigure's

Tenshi ran to the door barking.

Haya was having a hard time dragging herself out of bed

Shigure walks downstairs and opens the door

She nods seeing two notes one from Yuki and one from Kyo

"Tohru, I went to see my niece I'll be home later, love you...Yuki"

There was a flower delievery person there. "Shigure Sohma?" he asked

“Yes that’s me.” Shigure said

Tohru smiles reading Yuki's note. “I have a feeling when the twins are born Yuki will never leave our side.” She then reads Kyo's. “Oh he made breakfast for us.”

"I have two delieveries for this house. One for you from a Haya Sohma and one for a Tohru Honda from the same person"

"Probably not, but that's okay, he finally found the love he has missed out on...he and Ayame are doing better with their relationship" he said

"What brings you by today?" Minnae asked

“Oh how lovely, I’ll take both of those. He smiles

“He’s I’m so happy about that.” Tohru would heat up the breakfast.

“I was hoping to spent time with the baby if that’s ok.”

"Of course it is, do you mind watching her? I have some errands and Aya is in the shop, she's been fed, she should be waking up from a nap soon" she said

"So am I, it's taking a long time for them to get to this point" he told her pouring some coffee. "I want you to be careful when you are with Haya today" 

Haya finally dragged herself out of bed

"Thank you" he said handing him a paper to sign

“Ya no problem.” Yuki said

“Oh? What do you think will happen? I think we are just going to lunch.” She said taking to plate over to the table.

He signs it then takes the flowers to put them in water

"I don't know, anything could happen...Tohru....promise me please you'll be careful after the other night I couldn't stand it if someone hurt you"

Haya came down after brushing her teeth and pulling her hair back. She looked like a hot mess. "Morning"

“Ok I promise to be very careful.” She puts out her phone and would text Haya, “Hey.”

“Morning, thank you for the flowers.” He had let the dog out

"You're welcome" she said going for the coffee, her phone was upstairs.

“Are you still up for hanging out with Tohru still?”

"No..not really..I need to text her...I just want to go hang out with my dad"

“Oh, is everything ok?”

“Yeah just missing him” she said going upstairs. “Hey” she texted back. “I am going to hang out with my dad for a bit... I will text you later okay? I’m sorry”

“Oh ok, have fun.” She replied. She gets done eating and goes to wash the dishes

“Hey Tohru...how about you and I go on a date” Hatori suggested

“Oh, yes please I would love that.” She smiles

“Great, where ever you would like to go”

Haya sighed feeling bad about canceling on Tohru but she needed a daddy day and came down

“Let’s try that new fancy salad place for lunch oh and maybe ice scaring?”

“Would you like your dad to come here or I could have someone drive you over to his place

“Sure one of the drivers can take me..hey how about a free day for you? I can take Kaori”

“Sure we can do that” he said smiling 

Minnae left to do her shopping

“That sounds nice, I’m sure your dad would love to meet his granddaughter.”

She smiles and gets done with the dishes

Yuki was looking at the pictures

She smiled and kissed him. “Kaori we’re going bye bye” she said

“Da?” She said looking at him 

Hatori smiled and left a note for the boys

The baby woke up a little fussy

“No your going to see grandpa today baby girl.”

“Are we ready to go now?” Tohru asked

Yuki picks up the baby and starts to play with her.

“Yes” he said 

She smiled at him

“Pa?”

“Yes pa.”

She puts her boots and jacket on

He got ready as well 

She smiled

Haya got her ready. “Say bye bye daddy” she said picking up her back

Shigure kisses both of them “Have fun you guys.” There was a car outside already waiting for them.

Tohru and Hatori Walk outside and lock the door behind them

Haya got in and buckled her in and gave the driver his address 

Tenshi was near Shigure all day

He helped her into the car. “Ice skating first?”

“Yes that way we can work up an appetite.” She smiles getting into the car

"Smart idea" he said getting in and taking off

Ayame locked up shop and came upstairs. "Minnae darling, what's for lunch?" he asked.

“She’s out running errands right now, if you want I can cook you something.” Yuki said

"You cook? How about I order us lunch, it's on me" he said watching his daughter. "You know she's a happy baby, even happier when her uncle comes to see her"

“Yes I cook, well kind of Kyo and Tohru have been teaching me a bit. I’m glad she’s happy, she will have two new friends when the twins are born.”

"Ah so Tohru-chan is haivng twins that's good Tori must be thrilled" he said. 

"Yes...let's order out and when you get really good at cooking, I will look forward to a nice home cooked meal by my little brother"

She was hitting him with soft toys trying to get his attention

He nods. “Yes he’s very excited, although considering what happened to his wife the other day he’s a bit more worried about hear her now” Yuki pokes her nose and smiles

She laughed.

"What happened? Oh wait never mind, Minnae told me, yeah he's going to be sticking to her like glue"

“Apparently he’s going to be a stay at home dad while she goes to work, of course she has to finish school first.”

"Oh that's good, he'll enjoy that I'm sure he'll come around here for Gure's as well" he said ordering a little bit of everything

Hatori pulls up to the rink

Tohru smiles and gets out of the car.

“So how is your marriage going?” Yuki asked

"It's great, it really is" he said. "Food should be here soon, how's school going?"

Hatori goes around and takes her hand

“Thank you, it’s going good.” He smiles thinking about what he did to tohru.

She takes his hand as they go get their skates

"Yuki...I know our parents weren't the best, but we, I have broken that by being here for my little girl...she's going to have so much love and attention from me, I know you will do the same for your kid or kids....what we went through won't happen to our kids, even if she is the new head of the household...we now know what not to do, the new kids will have a little more freedom than what we had"

“Good, and yes I completely agree especially now that we all have significant others who can help us. 

Speaking of which I wonder how Haru is doing

"I haven't talked to him in a while" Aya said.

Rin was getting snacks and water for their day. "Haru...." she said going in and kissing him

“There was a few falling out little episodes but everything‘s fine now.”

Haru just got out of the shower “Yes?”

"Well that's good" he said

"I have snacks and water" she told him kissing him. "So we can go anywhere in the house and have sex"

“I want to bend you over the couch and fuck your ass”

“Ya.” He plays with the baby

Tohru gets her skates on

Hatori does the same

“If you hurt me doing this I swear to god I will beat your ass and cut you off for a week” she told him

Hatsuko looked up at him and smiled

Tohru makes her way over to the ice.

“I won’t try and hurt you if it hurts to much I’ll stop.”

“Well someone seems happy” Yuki said

"She is very happy, her uncle is here, she's a happy baby in general aren't you Hatsuko?"

She smiled at him too

Hatroi followed her and helped her on the ice

She kissed him. "Alright, let's go then" she told him

“Yes she is.”

Tohru stay as close to the edge to make sure she doesn’t fall

He takes her into the living room

She follows him.

He took her hand.

"I hope when you have kids they are just as good as this one here" he said as there was a knock on the door.

He got up to answer it, signed and brought it in

“I’m not very good at ice-skating” Tohru laughed a bit

“I’m sure they will be.” Yuki said

"It's okay" he told, helping her.

"With I'm going to assume Tohru as their mom it will be fine"

“Yes of course it will be her, I plan to get her pregnant next.” He smiles as he would set the baby in the playpen

Tohru holds onto him smiling.

He took her around the rink

"Well that's good" he said. "Help yourself"

Minnae came back a few moments later with lots of bags. "Aya, help" she said

She smiles happily as it lightly starts to snow

Yuki stood up and helped her with the bags

Ayame helped as well.

"Hello boys" she said smiling. "Oh you ordered lunch, great I'm starving" she said setting the bags in the kitchen.

He stops in the middle of the rink with her and kisses her softly

“ How was your errands?” Yuki asked

Tohru blushes and kisses him back

"It went well, I got more material coming in, in a couple of weeks, going to work on blankets for Tohru and the babies" she told him.

"You're so beautiful" he told her.

Rin pinned him to the wall and kissed him

“She will love that.”

“Thank you, your very handsome 

He blushes and kisses her back, he was already hard

She gets on her knees and takes him in her mouth and starts sucking

"I think so too, as soon as I find out what sex they are I can really make it special" she told them.

He took her around the rink again

The same guys that harrassed Haya were there looking to pick on Tohru

“Hmmm” he moans and leans his head back.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I do”

Tohru ended up falling but she just laughed

Hatori helped her up. "You okay?" he asked seeing the guys

"Thank you Yuki...I can make you one if you like, I also hear congratulations are in order? A king size blanket for you and Kyo?" she asked

“Yeah I’m fine, I am going to sit on the bench for a bit, you can skate around here if you want.”

“Oh sure That would be nice thank you. Also if it’s not too much trouble could you make a cute little orange sweater for a cat"

"Yes I can, but I'm going to need to measure Kyo in his cat form to it to fit properly" she said

“You might have to come over for that one, if he gets in his cat form he usually doesn’t like to leave the house"

"Sure I can do that"

"No, I'm going to stay with you, we can get some hot chocolate, go shopping for the twins" he said. "Then go to lunch"

"Minnae baby, I love my coat you got me"

"Good, I'm glad you do"

“How can we shop for the twins if we don’t know if they’re boys or girls yet?” She asked as they made their way over to the side of the rink

Yuki gets himself some food

Minnae grabs the baby and starts to nurse her

Hatsuko eats happily

Ayame makes up a plate for Minnae. "Make sure you do this for Tohru when she has your baby Yuki" he said softly

"Books are gender neutral, toys are gender neutral" he told her helping her to take off her skates

Haya texted Shigure when they got there. "We are here, we'll be home in a few hours" she told him.


	68. Yuki runs a fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the snow falls Yuki goes to see his niece Hatsuko, as it is cold his body reacts to it and he runs a small fever which cause both Kyo and Tohru to worry

“If she lets me. We all try to spoil her.”

“Take your time and have a good time. I love you both tell your dad I said hi.” He would reply back

“Ok sounds good.” She smiles

"Yeah, she's more focused on you guys...I'm sure her husband will step in" Minnae said

"I will, we love you too...oh will you have Tohru come get her flowers?"

He smiled back helping her with her shoes before taking off his skates and putting his shoes on

“Yes, she’s always been that way though ever since we first met her.”

“I’ll take them over to her myself.”

She stands up and smiles

"Ready to get a drink?" he asked

"Thank you" she texted and enjoyed having time with her dad

Minnae nodded eating and watching Hatsuko. "If you have questions about this Yuki, I'll do my best to answer them" she told him.

“Oh yes let’s. What can I get that won’t harm the babies?”

“Thanks I’m ok for now, tohru is just starting to show.”

"Well what kind of hot chocolate do you want? One with a shot of liquor? A little won't hurt them...do you want with a shot of raspberry syrup? Peppermint?" he asked

"Alright, I will tell you this...breastfeeding isn't for all women, if she can't it's okay, remind her of that" Minnae said as she ate.

“I think peppermint sounds good today.”

“Well her milk is definitely coming in, why wouldn’t she be able to breast-feed?”

"I don't know, not all women can" Minnae said

"Great two peppermint mocha with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles" he told the person

“I have to keep that in mind. I know lately she’s been stressing about the weight gain even though we’ve all told her she looks beautiful.”

She smiles “thank you.”

"You're welcome, I'm proud of how mindful you are about having to much sugar...ooh how about we go visit the hospital? I think a few of the girls would love to see you"

"Yeah she does look beautiful, Aya told me the same thing when I was pregnant with this one" she told him putting her up over her shoulder to burp her.

Hatsuko looked over at Yuki trying to keep her eyes open.

"If you don't burp daddy or Uncle will have to burp you" Minnae told her

“I would love to see them too, I’m sure they’re going to ask questions about a baby shower.”

“It seems she’s just being stubborn” Yuki said

"Well you can have a shower there and Aya of course is going to throw you one"

"You get her to burp then"

“Do you think it would be easier to just have one big one? I suppose we should message him and see when he wants to throw it, however it might be easier once we find out if they’re girls or boys or both.”

Yuki holds her, he then tries

"Oh yes I think so" he said

She burped for him

“There we go.” Yuki smiles

“When we get to the hospital can we stop and say hi to Kyo?”

“We can go now”

She smiles As she headed back to the car

He walked with her.

"Great, thank you"

“No problem. She’s looking like she could fall asleep again.”

"She full and happy, it's okay it's about nap time for her anyways, you want to put her in the playpen?"

He drives to the hospital. "Text Kyo"

He laid her down in the playpen and put a blanket over her

“Hey Kyo guess what, I have a surprise for you.”

She was stil asleep.

"Sleep well little one, see you soon. Thank you for lunch...Minnae I will call you soon" he said helping to clean up before he left.

"Is it you naked?"

“No, me and hatori Are already on our way to see you

“Can’t wait :)”

She puts her phone away and sighs.

“Well I better head home I think I might clean the house today so she doesn’t end up doing it” Yuki said

“Sounds good” she said

“You okay?”

“Hmmm? Oh ya I’m ok.”

“Bye. Thanks for having me over.” He said as he would sneeze as he walked out the door

“Bless you” Minnae said

Kyo smiled and clocked off

A few girls came and sat with him. “Hey Kyo we want to throw a shower for Tohru”

“Thank you” he said on the other side of the door and started walking home

“Oh? Well I think you would have to talk to her about that, she’s on her way over here with her husband.” Kyo said

“Great! ! How do you like working here?” One asked

Hatori pulled up to the hospital

“It’s nice, everyone’s really friendly and the pay is wonderful which is good because that way I can support my family.” 

Tohru gets out of the car, as soon as she did Kyo Sprinted over to her and hugged her

Hatori smiled and took off in the hospital

“Tohru, we wanna throw you a baby shower!!”

“Hi Kyo, how is your day going?” She asked. She then looked over at the girls. “ I would love that. One of the family members is planning it, I can give you his number and you guys can work something out if you want.”

Shigure locked up the house and put a little sweater on the puppy. He then puts the puppy on a leash and grabs the flowers and starts headed over to hatoris house.

“That would be great!!” They said hugging her. “Where’s Dr. Sohma?”

“It was good”

Tenshi was happy to be with him

“I think he went inside. Oh that’s good.”

By the time Yuki Got back to the house he was running a very small fever. He unlocked the door, took off his shoes and jacket and started a fire in the fireplace

Shigure knocks on the door

Yuki walks over to it and opens it “oh hey.” 

Tohru gives the girls Ayame number. “ just make sure you tell him who you are”

Kyo was still holding onto her, he was in a very cuddly mood today 

"Yuki, lay down on the couch and rest"

"Thanks Tohru" they said.

Hatori went to his office and wrote up everything for Sana explaining everything to her about the curse and who to call if it happened, he then left it in her office on her desk.

“I’m fine, would you like some tea?”

“No problem, so how has everybody been?”

"Don't make me call Kyo, I can make the tea, lay down" Shigure said

The girls looks at each other then her, before they could open their mouths to tell her what's been going on Hatori came up behind them.

"We're fine, we're all fine" one said.

"Alright girls, I will bring Tohru another day so you girls can gossip about work, please go about your duties" he said

"Yes, Dr. Sohma" they said running off

Yuki sighs as he lays on the couch, he wasn't going to argue with Shigure, running the risk of him calling Kyo, Tohru, and Hatori.


	69. Haya runs away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya has been quietly sitting on everything that happened at the hospital that she finally runs away. Will Shigure find her before the next storm starts?

Tohru blinks watching them run off. “I wonder what happened

"I'll tell you later" Hatori said. "For now let's get Kyo out of here before he transforms" 

Shigure went to make tea for him and helped to tidy up

Tenshi jumped up on the couch and laid on Yuki

All three of them get in the car.

“Shigure, what brings you here today anyway?” Yuki asked petting the dog

"Well Haya canceled her date with Tohru to go see her dad and she had gotten flowers for Tohru as well...we went on a date yesterday and it wasn't a bad date, between what happened at the hospital yesterday she's going to work with the elderly instead of working at Sohma General" he said setting his tea down. "How was the ceramony?" he asked

Hatori drove them home

“It was fine just a quick little thing at the courthouse. I wonder why she canceled the date with tohru, Last I checked she seemed very happy to spend time with her

"Kyo, do you mind a little detour?" Hatori asked "Or do you want us to take you home?"

"Well, I think that with the creepy doctors there made all the nurses uncomfortable, she got felt up and hasn't been herself since, we went ice skating yesterday and she got cornered by some guys, she cut one with the skate....I love her but I'm not sure how much of the pain she keeps suffering I can take...she hasn't been my wife long but I see her as a strong person and now...she's not strong, she's acting meek, and scared...but, she is spending more time with Kaori"

“I don’t mind a little detour as long as you guys don’t mind me tagging along.”

“She just finished he seems to love you and the baby, however at the same time whenever something bad seems to happen to her she basically cowers in a corner

"Yes" he said sipping his tea

"No, it's fine" Hatori said. "Are you hungry Kyo?"

Yuki sits up a bit and takes a sip as well. “ well just take it one day at a time with her I guess, if you can’t stand it talk to her about it and if you guys can’t reach anything then I guess separate”

“Yes very. Thank you for letting me tag along

"You're welcome" he said pulling up to the place Tohru wanted to eat at. "When we get home, I want you to rest, you should have stayed home today" He helps them both out of the car

"I don't mind her working with the elderly...I want her to be happy, very happy...I don't want to lose another person...I loved Akito and look what happened...I love Haya, look what's happening..."

“I’m fine don’t worry about it, I took it easy.” Kyo said getting out of the car.

Tohru gets out as well

He lays back down. “As long as you’re happy that’s all we care about

He nodded. "He really likes you, you know" Shigure said.

"Good, I'm glad you did" he said getting out of the car and opened the door. "Ladies first" 

Haya was watching Kaori and her dad playing toys together, her mind wandered.

“I know he does.”

“Thank you” She said walking into the restaurant

Shigure smirked. “Kyo’s going to be jealous”

“You’re welcome” he said.

“Possibly yes” he pets the dog

Someone takes them to a table and places three menus down in front of them

He sat across from Tohru 

Haya texted him. “Hey, are you okay on your own tonight without the baby and I? I am enjoying my time at dad’s”

“Yes I’ll be fine, I’m staying with some family.” He replied

Tohru looks at the menu

As does Kyo

Hatori skimmed their menu and got a chicken salad

“I love you” she texted back

“I love you to.” He replied 

Tohru orders Herself a Caesar salad’s day Kyo gets Shrimp salad

One of the girls texted Ayame. “We work with Tohru and we would like to throw her a baby shower”

“Oh yes hello I’m Ayame Sohma, I was thinking we will wait till we know if she’s having a boy or girl or both"

“Great! I’m Mia, I work in the peds ward”

“Nice to meet you.”

Yuki ended up falling asleep.

Shigure starts to clan the house

“Nice to meet you, I will let you know as soon as I know”

“I wonder when the snow will let up.” Kyo said

“It said not for a few days” Hatori said

“Think we will get a blizzard?” Tohru asked drinking some water

“We could” he said. “We can do shopping another day”

“Do we have enough food and supplies just in case we do get a blizzard?” She asked

“I can go get them, I can take Shigure with me”

“Ok You might want to text him first to make sure he’s there, I don’t know if he ended up going anywhere or not

He texted Shigure. “Where are you?”

“At your house watching over Yuki, he has a small fever

“...we’ll be home soon, do you mind going grocery shopping with me?” He asked

They ordered food

Yuki slept with the dog

“No I don’t mind, make sure you guys are safe on the way home

“We will be” he said. “Yuki is at home with Shigure...Yuki has a small fever “

Tohru and Kyo get a worried look on their face as their food was then sat down in front of them

“Shigure is watching over him. Calm down”

Tohru starts eating.

“I’ll give him some medicine when we get back.” Kyo said

“I want you to stay home tomorrow, if this gets worse none of you are going out”

“I don’t think anyone will be going anywhere unless it’s an emergency"

“Good” he said eating 

Kaori was napping and Haya’s dad was cleaning and she snuck out

Yuki opens his eyes and sits up

“What’s wrong Yuki?” Shigure asked

“Nothing I’m just waking up, does your dog need to go out?”

“This place is really good.” Tohru smiles

“Most likely, Tenshi..outside”

He jumped down and and to the door 

“Yes it is”

When her dad came back he noticed she was gone and texted Shigure

"I don't know when she left, but she didn't leave a note and I have no idea where she is, her phone is here as well"


	70. "Are you okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki still has a fever, Kyo has a fit over it...Shigure has a feeling his marriage is ending, is he going to be okay?

Yuki stands up and goes to get himself a fresh cup of tea

Shigure replied “What do you mean she’s gone.” He then calls Haya on her phone

It was off and sitting on the table at home, it went to voice mail. 

“I went to do dishes and I came back and she is not here”

Tenshi went outside

“Damn it... Yuki I’ll be right back. Tenshi stay with Yuki.” He said as he put his shoes and jacket back on and went to look for her

Yuki looked confused 

Haya was at a little cafe in the corner hiding

He keeps looking, by the time he found her he was completely covered in snow and shaking from the cold “What the hell Haya... You better have a damn good reason for running off like that"

“I needed...to...clear my head”

“So you leave without telling anybody? What do you need to clear your head about

“About everything that happened... I needed some time for me...” she said. “I came to get daddy some cakes...that’s why I snuck out”

He sighs “If you need time for yourself that’s fine, however you don’t sneak out without telling anybody.” He said texting her dad

He sighed in relief

“I understand you have problems, however you are a mother and a wife you can’t just run off whenever you feel like it, you need to at least tell one of us where you’re going.” He said as he started to walk away

She ran to catch up to him

He walks out of the little café, he could hear her running after him so he stops walking

“Shigure...I need help” she said softly

He turns around and looks at her and pulls her into his arms “Was that so hard?"

She cried. “I want to be the best mom, wife and nurse...and the nightmares won’t stop...”

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dad,s house.” He said putting his jacket around her. “How would you feel about talking to a psychiatrist? Of course I will do everything in my power to help you but sometimes there’s just things you can’t talk about with me

“I would like that... I don’t want to be away from our family not for anything as serious as this”

“If you need to take a small vacation everyone would understand, talking might help as well. Do you want to see one that’s a part of the family?

“Yes” she said

“Let me talk to Yuki and see how he feels about it. Right now he’s not feeling good. In the meantime I want you to stay with your father and I’ll come visit you and the baby every single day, we will get this sorted out don’t worry.”  
Tohru and kyo Get done eating

She nodded. “Daddy doesn’t have a crib...you take the baby”

Hatori finished as well

“Then why doesn’t your dad stay at our place, that way you’re more comfortable at home, there’s a crib and your dad will be with us.”

“Thank you that was good” they both say

“Oh yes!! But we cannot be loud with sex...”

“You’re welcome, ready to go?”

“We won’t be. However there might be a blizzard coming I told Hatori I would help with grocery shopping, I know we definitely have plenty of food back at our house so I want you and your father and the baby to head back over there”

“Yes, okay” She said standing up 

“Ya.” Kyo said leaving a tip on the table

“Yes dear”

The boys stood too

The three of them then make their way out to the car.

Shigure and Haya Get back to her fathers house

Hatori takes them home 

She went in first. “Daddy come stay with us”

“Sure” he said

Shigure gives her the number of the driver of the main estate “If you guys need to go anywhere call this number, I should be home by the end of the day. Do you want me to pick you up anything before I come home?”

Yuki was sitting on the couch with the puppy still drinking his tea. He still had a small fever

“Surprise me”

They made it home and into the house

He kisses her and the baby then heads out back towards Hatori's house.

“Hey wel...” was all you could say before Kyo interrupted him

“Why aren’t you in bed sleeping.”

Tohru takes off her jacket and boots then goes to get the medicine

"I was asleep, Shigure made me lay down"

Hatori put his hands on Kyo's shoulders. "How's your niece Yuki?" he asked hugging Kyo from behind

"She's good, she's getting bigger everytime I see her" he said before coughing a bit

Haya took her dad to Shigure's before the storm hit.

Kyo blushes

Tohru comes back with the medicine “I don’t think any of us will be going anywhere due to the storm, wait Shigure? He was here? Where is he now"

"He got a call from Haya's dad and left, he said he'd be back"

Hatori went to the kitchen to check on groceries. "I'll just get a litte bit we're good on everything else, more tea, meats, stuff like that, I'll get more chives so Tohru can make Yuki some soup with it" he said

Shigure knocked on the door before coming in. "Haa-chan, it's really coming down, we're not going anywhere"

Haya got her dad and the baby in the house.

Kaori looked around for Shigure. "Da!"

Haya then texted him. "We're home...it's bad out there, be safe at Tohru's"

“Are you sure it’s OK for you guys to go out grocery shopping? Shigure how are you supposed to get home after that?”

Yuki takes the medicine

"Yeah we're not going shopping tonight, and Haya told me to stay here"

Tenshi whined at him that he was hungry.

"Ah yes, sorry boy I didn't think we would be here this long"

"I'm sure we can make some hamburger and plain rice for him to eat" Hatori said. "It's not what he's used to but it will have to do and we'll do the same thing tomorrow too" he said getting the meat out

Tohru starts to dry off Shigures hair with a towel. “You should get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold.”

Kyo was now sitting by Yuki

Yuki was curled into him

"Come on Shigure, let's get you upstairs so you can take a bath and Tohru can dry your clothes" he told him

Shigure nodded and followed him

“Just put his clothes in the laundry room when you’re done.” She said

Yuki fell asleep against Kyo

Tenshi was nipping at Tohru's feet

Haya texted Tohru. "I'm sorry about today...maybe tomorrow I can come over and apologize in person...I hope you enjoy your flowers I got you"

“Ok boy, let’s make you something to eat.” She goes into the kitchen and starts cooking

He follows her 

Hatori came down with his clothes and put them the dryer. “Apparently your girlfriend had a mental breakdown” he told Tohru

“My girlfriend?... oh what happened?”

“She was felt up at work and harassed by guys on their date and she snuck out of the house and didn’t tell anyone, she is going to start working with the elderly...I can get her in the same school as you and Yuki...but when she’s ready”

Yuki ended up transform and landed in Kyo’s lap

Kyo takes Yuki up to the bedroom and lays up on the bed and tucks him in.

“Oh I see, well she seems to be a bit sensitive about things. If that happened to me I would run away from my family"

“And we would come after you like Shigure did, we love you and we are her for you”

Shigure came down on Hatori’s kimono that he wore once in a while

“I’m sorry about everything Shigure. How are you holding up?”

“It’s fine, I will be fine... I am just wondering if it’s worth being with her...I don’t want to hurt Kaori or the dog... I don’t want Hatori to erase her memories of me, us, the baby....of you...I want her happy...I know she says she’s happy but I think somewhere in the depths of my heart she’s not”

“If anyone will be erasing memories it will be me. Also I have a feeling her and I will end up becoming friends again. You need to be happy to Shigure don’t forget that.” She was letting the food cool

“Yeah I know...are you strong enough to wipe her memories? Her dad’s and Kaori’s? I will raise the baby by myself and the dog”

“I’ll do my best. I’m not letting you do it all.”

Hatori nodded. “I know”

Tohru feeds the dog

He ate it up

Haya wrote down her feelings as she made dinner for her and her dad

“There all fed.” She smiles

Shigure smiled. “I will talk to her tomorrow”

“Well just let us know.. Shigure, are you hungry?”

“Yes, I am...I told Yuki to lay down when he said he had a small fever”

“Do you want me to make you something for lunch? Dinner won’t be for another couple of hours"

“I can wait”

“If you want I can make you a little snack.”

“I’m alright”

She nods as Kyo comes back down

“How is Yuki?” Shigure asked

“He ended up transforming so I just put him to bed

“I’m surprised you’re not in cat form yourself”

“I am OK actually, however I am definitely going to cuddle mommy tonight” Kyo said it moving over to Tohru

Tenshi growled at Kyo protecting Tohru

“It’s OK.” she said petting the puppy.

Kyo puts his arms around her

He barked at him

“Tenshi...down”

“He’s only barking because he knows you’re a cat.”

Kyo nodded hissing at Tenshi 

Tenshi continued to bark

“Daddy, this doggie is being completely rude.” Kyo said cuddling more into Tohru

Shigure snapped his fingers. “Tenshi!”

He stopped and tucked his tail before going to the corner

“Damn dog likes everyone but me.”

“It’s just because you’re cute little cat.” Tohru said

Hatori smirked 

Shigure sighed softly and looked out the window

“Can you guys go check on Yuki?” Tohru asked Hatori and Kyo.

Kyo nods “Come on doc.”

Hatori nodded and followed him

She walks over to Shigure “Everything OK?

“I will be...Hatori, Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, Haru and Rin all found happiness...why can’t I?”

“Shigure, sometimes happiness takes a lot of work, but I get it. I can’t even imagine how frustrated you are.” She hugs him “Just tell me what I can do to help.”

“I am trying to be happy...I don’t know if it’s going g to work with her and I...there really is nothing you can do Tohru”

“Huh no don’t say that Shigure, I’m sure there’s something I can do. Ummm I. Wait no, well maybe...”

Kyo I was listening from the top of the stairs. He did feel bad for Shigure

Hatori felt bad for him

Haya texted him. “Are you okay? Baby girl and I miss you”

Kyo looks at Hatori “Any suggestions?”

“No...talk to Haya...last time I tried she chewed my ass for it”

“I guess we can just wait and see what happens but knowing your wife she’ll just end up worrying herself over it until she knows he’s happy"

Shigure looks at his phone and sighs

“What’s wrong?” She asked

“Kaori is a daddy’s girl and she misses me” he said

“It’s not safe for you to go home tonight, we can try and get you home tomorrow tho.”

“I know” he said and texted her back. “I will be home tomorrow, I will call you later”

Kyo sighs “Damn it” he walks downstairs and sits next to Shigure on the other side and lays his head in his lap “Meow”

He laughed and petted him

Tohru walks over to Hatori “Isn’t that cute?”

“Yes it is” he said holding her close. “Are you going to be okay doing this? I want him to be happy...he’s going to go through everything I had to with Kanna...it’s not easy”

“Yes I’ll be fine, I want to be there for him threw it all. Just like I am like I am with everyone in this family.”

“I know, don’t worry so much, we will get through this” he said holding her close

“I’ll try but you know how I am.” 

The puppy fell asleep in a chair

Hatori went and got Shigure’s clothes from the dryer as he did he started to think about Shigure and the baby and hoped they would be alright in the long run.


	71. Kyo's..being goofy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo gets goofy to cheer up Shigure

Tohru sits and starts filming Kyo messing with Shigure

Shigure laughed and got him back

“If the two of you end up wrestling just be careful.” She smiles

“We will be mom” Shigure said as Hatori brings his clothes back and goes upstairs to check on Yuki again

Yuki had transformed back into his human self, he was just getting dressed

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired and a bit hungry, what’s going on downstairs?”

“Kyo and Shigure are playing around. “I have a question for you”

“Oh? And what is that?"

“Will you talk to Haya? Find out if there is a future for them...Shigure is worried about having to wipe memories”

“Yeah no problem. As soon as the weather is good enough for me to go over there I will. She can be my first guinea pig patient.”

“Tomorrow would probably be best, and I am sure if you treated this as an actual case you will get credit for it”

“All right then that’s what I will do. I don’t want him to be around when I talk to her, do you mind giving me a ride over there tomorrow if the weather isn’t horrible

“Sure, I can have him and her dad along with the baby go out for a couple of hours”

“Either that or he could stay here with Tohru and Kyo, they seem to be enjoying themselves down there.”

"Do you want her dad there?"

“No, so it might be best if Shigure Hangs out with her father and the baby then.

"That works, you should rest up"

“I’m fine right now, I think my fever has gone down. That’s what I get for going out at the beginning of a blizzard"

"Why didn't you just call me? I would have picked you up...it's a good thing it's just us and not Haya or her dad here...how was your dad with Ayame?"

“It was fine. Supposedly once I learn how to cook better he expects me to cook him a full on meal, he better hope I don’t poison it.”

"Yuki, he's trying...he hasn't called to bother, he doesn't show up unexpectly like he used too, Minnae has grounded him from being to annoying for you...learning to cook him lunch at least is not a bad thing...he's family like it or not"

“Ya ya.” He said kissing his cheek and then heads downstairs

Hatori stayed upstairs and sat on the bed reading. It had been a long day for him and he was already worn out from the day.

Yuki was watching Kyo and Shigure play and went up behind Tohru

Tohru had stopped filming at this point and was now just watching them. She looks behind her and smiles “Feeling better?”

"Yeah, I am...Hatori is still upstairs, I think he's tired as well"

He fell asleep with his glasses on, reading

“I’ll go check on him. Make sure these two boys don’t get too rough with each other.” She kisses him and then goes upstairs. She walks into the bedroom and smiles. She walks over to him and removes his glasses setting them down on the night table, she did the same thing with the book

Yuki smiled and watched them play

Hatori stayed asleep as she did that, but his sleep wasn't peaceful...in the back of his mind what happened to Tohru was still there and now with Haya and possibly erasing her memories

She laid him down in a more comfortable position and kisses him on the cheek

He grabbed her and held her

She smiles and lays her head on his chest.


	72. Wiping memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru and Hatori wipe memories of the baby's, Haya and her father and finally Shigure, Hatori can't bear to watch Shigure tear himself apart remembering life with Haya

Yuki watches them, almost as if he was studying them. Mainly Shigure.

Tenshi joined in the play time as well nipping lightly to both Shigure and Kyo

Shigure would ruffle Kyo's hair then Tenshi's, his smile was genuine and his laugh was the same, it had been some time since he laughed and played like he was

They wrestled and played around for a bit

Hatori had calmed down enough to sleep comfortably

Once she saw that he was asleep comfortably she sneaks her way out of the room shutting the door to make sure nobody wakes him up. She didn’t make sure way back downstairs “Try not to be too loud OK.”

"How's Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"Yes mom" both boys said

“He’s sleeping. He better enjoy it now because when the twins are born I don’t think anyone will be sleeping.” She smiled

"I'm sure he already knows" Yuki said. "I can't wait to help you either...are you going to breast feed?" 

Shigure and Kyo had stopped to listen

“Yes I’m going to try.”

"We'll help you be as comfortable as possible...Minnae told me not all women can and that's okay" he told her. "I was watching her nurse Hatsuko....they have such a great bond...Aya brought her some food while she nursed"

“Well I really want to nurse them, I just feel like we would bond better that way. It seems your brother and his wife are very close which is good"

He nodded. "They are, I have never seen him happier" he told her. "But the one I've never seen laugh so much is Shigure"

The puppy laid next to Kyo finally accepting him

“I think we can thank Kyo for that one.”

"Yes, I think we can and look the puppy accepts him now"

Shigure smiled. "It's been a very long time since I laughed like this" he said looking out the window. "It stopped snowing, well at least for now"

"We should get dinner started" Yuki told Tohru

“Alright.” She goes into the kitchen to start making dinner

He follows her

“Want to help Yuki?” She asked

“You know Tohru won’t stop till your happy right?” Kyo said to Shigure said

"I know, I know...she's been like that since we met her" he said. "Maybe she should have the therapist" he half joked

"Yes I do, Ayame wants a meal when I can master cooking" he told her

"I want to be with Haya, but I want her happy like Kanna happy...I don't want her to always worry over me...I know she's young but she has a lot of growing up to do...maybe if we do erase her memories maybe, if it's written in the stars for us, we can try again...but I don't want her freaking out when I knock her up like she did before...that was hard to deal with....when I lay my hand on her stomach I knew what was there, the crib where Kaori sleeps now wasn't meant for her, it was meant for my child..." he sighs. "I love that baby I will raise her up....Tenshi is going to take it the hardest, cause he's our dog...I can't get rid of him because Kaori is attached to him, but looking at him if we wipe her memories is going to be hard....I understand now this was hard for Hatori when he had to do this for Kanna...."

“Really? Well I definitely don’t mind helping you if you ever want to make him some thing.”

“I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now, to be honest when you lost your child Tohru... I know what was going through her mind even though she would never admit it, we all want you happy, we’re all gonna do whatever we can to ensure that.”

"The worst part is I couldn't tell her why I was crying, she didn't understand, she knew something wasn't right, but to watch her go through that pain....maybe I'm not supposed to end up with anyone" he said softly.

Yuki smiled and helped her. "I offered to make him lunch and he ordered out"

Kyo sighs, he used to feel the same way back when he first met Tohru. he then went into deep thought. : what’s one more person?" he asked himself

“I think he was just trying to be nice, maybe he thought my brother's here instead of having him cook I’ll order us food.”

"Probably, I don't know he didn't say more then he was ordering lunch"

Haya looked at her journal she wrote in while cooking and eating, it was almost full and texted Shigure. "Hey babe, can I get some paper from your office? My journal is almost full" she said snapping a picture of Kaori trying to look out the window

“Well either way I know he was happy to have you there.”

“Try not to stress too much, will all figure something out for you.” Kyo said

He nodded and looked at his phone. "She's writing in a jounal, maybe this will help her and saw Kaori. "Aww, daddy's princess...sure you can" 

Kaori looked sad.

Her dad picked up Kaori. 

"No...no...."

“Why don’t you go help those two out in the kitchen, you could use a cooking lesson too.”

He nodded and got up

Her dad called Shigure

“Hello?” He answered

He put the phone to her ear

“Hello?”

“Da...” she said

“Hi baby girl, I hope you’re being a good girl”

“Da...”

Kyo watches them.

In the kitchen they were making pork chops with mashed potatoes

He smiled. “Be a good girl baby, daddy will see you tomorrow”

“Da...” she said crying 

“Oh...shhh shh”

Tohru set the table

Yuki helped her with the veggies too. “This smells amazing”

“Yes it does. Thank you for helping.”

Kyo was lost in thought

Kyo snaps out of it and kisses him back.

Tohru put Hatori food in the microwave

“Hey dinner”

Hatori hung up on Kaori

“Oh ok.” Kyo said standing up

Tohru looks at Shigure “Everything OK?”

“Yeah... I may have to go home and tuck baby in”

“And how do you plan to do that? There’s already about 2 to 3 feet of snow on the ground. If you end up getting home you might end up transforming because of the cold.” Kyo said

“How do you suggest I get home? My daughter won’t go to sleep for Haya...”

“You could call someone from the main house to see if they will be able to drive you, still tho you need to try and not stress about your whole situation right now, until I have a chance to talk with her and find out what we need to do.” Yuki said

“Alright, wait I didn’t ask, but yes I will call and ask”

Tohru still looked worried as she brought all of the food over to the table

He pulled her close. “I know you’re worried but it won’t help the twins”

“You know how she is, she’s not gonna stop worrying until everybody in this damn family is happy” Kyo said

“I know”

The driver told him that they would be able to pick them up, they would just use a better vehicle for snow

“Thank you” he said. “Let’s eat”

The four of them and then start eating. “Please let one of us know when you get home safely.” Tohru said

“Of course” he said taking a bite. “Mmm”

“Yuki did a good job on the vegetables.”

“Yes he did. It’s a good thing too because him and I will be taking over the cooking when the twins come” Kyo said

“Yes we will”

“I’m sure I’ll still be able to cook.” Tohru said

Yuki smiled. “Yes, but the first few days everyone is going to have to adjust"

“True.” She Takes a bite of her food

“I have missed this”

“Yes I have too.” Yuki said

“Ya same.” Kyo said

“I remember how sad I was when the day came that I had to move out of your house, it still makes me sad when I think about it. I’m happy here of course don’t get me wrong.”

“Well maybe once a month we can do this”

“Oh yes let’s.” Tohru smiles

“Great idea” Yuki said

“I’ll even cook a special meal for it and everything” Tohru smiles

“Great” he said

Kyo gets done eating and goes to do the dishes

Shigure takes his in the kitchen and goes to change clothes

The driver let him know he was there

Tohru and Yuki also go into the kitchen. Yuki could tell something was definitely bothering Kyo. “ why don’t you go check on hatori Tohru, we can handle the dishes.”

“OK, thank you, if Shigure leaves before I come back down please tell him to be safe.” Once she was out of the kitchen Yuki looked over at Kyo 

“Spill it.”

Shigure left the house

“What?”

“ I know something is on your mind now spill it.”

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” He gets done with the dishes

“No. No secrets...we promised each other “

He sighs. “What if she has to erase memories, I know she won’t allow Hatori to do it, but will she be able to handle it? Then she’s gonna end up spending all her time worrying about Shigure and his happiness.”

“I thought about that too and I know Hatori has as well...knowing him he will sneak and do it himself”

Hatori was just waking up

Shigure made it home with the dog to Kaori crying, Haya going crazy and her dad trying to calm everyone down

“I better not hear that he did because she’ll end up punching him if he does, not literally of course... I don’t think. However, she’ll be very upset with him.”

Tohru was sitting on the bed next to him “Hey sleepyhead, how was your nap.”

Shigure took a hold of the baby and started rocking her

She calmed down and started to fall asleep 

“Haya, you need to step away from everything” her dad said as she went upstairs to hide. He looked at him. “This is my opinion... I think it would be best if you guys separated”

“It was good...I want to ask you a serious question “

He sighs “Unfortunately I think I might agree with you,” he said as he sat down with the baby

“Oh? Of course you can ask me anything"

“Are you going to be okay with wiping memories? I know you don’t want me doing it, I can do it... I don’t know how much energy you will use up...I want you safe, I can be numb towards Haya and the baby and her dad... I would rather honestly have you care for Shigure”

“I know but wiping memories do to you, I promised myself I wouldn’t let you do that again, I see what it does to you and I can’t stand it. I told myself when the last time you did it would be the last, I will do this even if it means I’m in bed for three days afterwards.”

“How about a comprise?”

"Like what?"

“We separate all three of them, Shigure with the baby, you do the baby’s and the dad and I will do Haya’s”

“Aright, but no shutting us out, this is going to end up making us all sad but we can’t shut each other out. I’ll talk to Shigure tomorrow. I want him and the baby to stay with us for a couple weeks, I don’t think it’ll be good for him to be alone with the baby and the dog"

“Agreed, let’s talk to the boys about it”

“There’s also food for you in the microwave, you might want to heat it up before the power goes out, if it goes out"

“Alright” he said getting up and kissed her

Shigure texted Tohru.

“I know she loves you, but I think she moved to fast"

“Glad you made it home, feel free to call me or text me whenever you need me.” She said it staying up in the bedroom while the three boys were downstairs

“Yes, I agree. She still very young and I feel like she jumped into this all rather quickly.”

“You’re not a bad man, I do thank you for trying”

“Hey boys”

“It was my pleasure, I just hope she finds happiness.” A few tears go down his face, he was trying so very hard not to stress about it

“Hey.” They both said

“Feel better after sleeping?” Kyo asked

“Hey...go take a bath, relax...we’ll be gone by the afternoon” he told him

“So Tohru and I discussed it, you talk to Haya first Yuki...when we do erase memories, I will do Haya and she will do the baby and Haya’s dad, Shigure will be her with the baby for a couple of weeks, yes I do”

“All right” he said as he took the baby upstairs and put her to bed

Kyo sighs and nods You can definitely tell he wanted to punch some thing, not from being angry, this was more of a sad angry which was a lot worse

“Yeah but we’re family, and we are helping him”

“Ya. He seemed very happy when he was over here with us when him and I were messing around, especially when the four of us were at the dinner table eating, he hasn’t been that happy in a very long time.”

“Yeah, I think he will be okay with the baby...if he wants me to erase Haya from his memories I will"

“That might be best, if you don’t he might end up clinging to tohru,”

“Yeah and I will not share her with him, I can do that one here”

Kyo walks upstairs and goes into his room and shuts the door. For some reason this was really Bothering him

Yuki went upstairs after him

Hatori went back upstairs

Tohru was watching to snow blow around in the wind.

Kyo was in his pjs laying under the blankets

Yuki curled up with him. “Hey”

He put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, I am going to need your help tomorrow"

“Hey.”

She looks at him. “I know, it’s going to be busy day. Did you eat your dinner?”

“No, not yet... I think we’re going to have to erase Haya from Shigure’s memories so it doesn’t wreck him”

She sighs “Ok, I’ll do it.” 

“I feel bad Yuki. I know what’s like to think you won’t ever find love...”

“Yeah...”

“I will do it with you, I want the boys to catch him when he falls”

“what does Hatori plan to do?”

“Probably erase his memories with Haya”

“That might be best, especially if he doesn’t want his friend clinging to his wife"

"Yes, I agree..we don't need one more person in here with Tohru and us"

“Ya...” he Rolls over facing the wall.

“Hatori You should go eat, you’re going to need your strength for tomorrow

Yuki lays down with him and kisses him on the shoulder. "I love you"

"I will" he said sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap

Haya had finally calmed down enough to find Shigure and talk to him. "Babe...." she said softly

“Love you too.”

She rests against him.

Shigure walked out of the baby’s room “Yeah?”

"Can we talk?" 

He held her, they both knew tomorrow was going to be a difficult day for all involved

"Face me Kyo" Yuki said softly

“Sure.”

Kyo turns around and looks at him

He kisses him softly. "It's going to be okay, everything will work" Yuki said

She sat on the bed and patted the spot across from her

“I know.”

Shigure sits next to her

Her hands were shaking as she took his and looked up at him. "Shigure...." she said trying not to cry again. "I think we need a break from us...I'm young and stupid and moved to fast...you knew it from the begninning, I know we moved fast, a little to fast...you have shown me nothing but love and support...it took me this long to realize I'm not ready for this...not yet...I love you and our family but I need to learn and grow and make stupid mistakes before I can really give you all of my love and attention...I want you to keep the puppy and to raise Kaori right, and maybe one day...if it's written for us to meet again, maybe we'll give it another chance...I want nothing more than you to be happy...but I have to work on me...I hope with time you can forgive me" she said as she was now crying

A few tears go down his face. “I understand. I think it is for the best.” He stand up and kisses the top of her head. “You and your father can stay here, a few of my family members are coming over tomorrow. Please promise you and your father will be here to at least say goodbye to them. I’ll be in one of the guest rooms.” He walks out of the room and goes into kyos old room and shuts the door.

She sat there crying, before going to Kaori's room. "I'm sorry baby...I let you and daddy down...you're going to stay here with him and puppy.....I hope one day you can forgive me for not being a good mom for you...I hope you and daddy have a good life, treat Tenshi right and love him...give him lots of extra love for me...I love you princess" she told her going out of the room and went to Kyo's old room and stood outside for a moment. "I'm sorry..." she said before going to the master bedroom to pack her stuff up

Her dad was in Yuki's old room just laying there trying to process everything from having a grandchild to not having one.

Hatori took Tohru downstairs with him so he could eat

“I think I’ll make a nice dessert for all of us tomorrow. Lord knows we’re all gonna need some chocolate.” Tohru said.

"Yes we are" he told her. "Thank you for dinner, it's really good...who did the veggies?"

“Yuki, He’s getting better and better every time

"Yes he did very well" he told her as he pushed his half eaten dinner away. "I know I normally eat it all, but...I don't like what's going to happen tomorrow..I've never had to use it on another zodiac before...I know this is going to be hard on all of us...I would rather be the one to wipe Shigure's memories of Haya..."

“If you’re stressing about doing it to him that much, maybe we should just not do it on him? The worst case scenario is he’ll just be over here a lot more often. Is that such a bad thing?”

"I don't mind coming over, I'm not stressing about it...I'm just saying doing this one family members is new, I would rather be the one to wipe his memories"

That night Haya or her dad didn't sleep well

Yuki slept off and on all night

Hatori just didn't sleep


	73. Good bye Haya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories are erased and everyone is tired from the night before. How will the day end?

None of them slept very well. The next morning Tohru took a shower to wake her self up a bit.

Yuki was making everybody some coffee.

Shigure was downstairs making coffee and some breakfast for everybody. Overnight it snowed about another 2 feet. He put a sweater on the puppy and let him outside watching him hop in and out of the snow

Tenshi loved playing outside

Haya came down and put her hand on his back. "Is it okay to ask for a hug?" she asked him.

Kaori was in her playpen playing.

Haya's dad was watching her

“Of course.” He turns around and gives her a hug. “ Try not to stress over any of this. I want you to be happy, do you understand me?”

Kyo comes downstairs “ I don’t care how we all feel after that, I am taking us out to lunch whether you guys want to or not.” He said as he plopped on the couch definitely not a morning person

"I will try, I love you Shigure" she said softly.

Hatori had oatmeal and toast on the table. "Come eat...it's not a big breakfast but it is something to get us through"

“I love you too.”

Kyo walks over to the table and sits down. Yuki brings them both a cup of coffee.

Tohru finishes her shower and dries off. She then comes downstairs dressed in blue jeans and a pink longsleeve shirt

"Thank you Yuki" Hatori said as he ate. "Hey baby"

She kissed his cheek. "Promise me you'll eat, I'm not the best of cooks but there is frozen food I made and froze for you in the freezer, there is a few microwable foods in there too...." she said not letting him go, she wasn't quite ready to let go yet

“Morning. Did any of you get any sleep last night?.”

“No.” Kyo and Yuki said

“I promise. You’re a much better cook than I am.” He smiles

“No, I don’t think any of us did” he said

She laughed

“You should spend as much time with your daughter as possible before you have to leave.”

Tohru sits down and eats

“Is she allowed to have any coffee?” Yuki asked

“Yeah, I’m sorry I was wanted to hold you a bit longer”

“Yeah, it will be fine”

“No it’s fine.”

Yuki handed her a mocha mint Frappuccino. “Thank you Yuki"

“You’re welcome” he said sitting down 

Haya went to hold Kaori. “Hi baby girl” she said

Shigure lets the dog in and then continues to cook breakfast.

He ran to Haya and Kaori 

Haya took off his sweater and sat on the floor with them

Kyo gets done eating in with his coffee and goes to do the dishes

Hatori followed him

“Should we get going?” Kyo asked

Hatori texted Shigure. “We are on our way over”

Shigure looks at his phone but didn’t bother replying. He then brings everyone’s breakfast over to the table.

Yuki and Tohru get done eating, they then go get their shoes and jacket on

“Alright...let’s get this done”

Haya brought the baby over and sat down

Her dad came over as well

After getting their jackets and shoes on they make their way out to the car.

“I’m glad he doesn’t live too far, do you think it’s done snowing?” Tohru said

“Doubtful “ Hatori said

“If some of the snow doesn’t melt by tomorrow we might be doing online schooling” Yuki said

“Probably” Hatori said 

“Well I won’t be going to work”

“Yeah that’s all we need is for you to transform while at work” Yuki said

Tohru was starting to get a bit nervous

He took her hand. “I will be right there every step of the way, if you want to back out now is the time”

“I can do this..” She said as they pulled up to the house, with how much snow is on the ground it didn’t take them very long to get there

Haya finished eating and started the dishes

Tenshi started to bark

The four of them get out of the car and make their way to the front door knocking on it. Shigure walked to the door letting them in but said nothing

“Kyo, take the dad to your old room, Tohru take the baby upstairs, Yuki...talk to Haya and I will take Shigure”

“Excuse me sir but may I talk to your daughter alone? I am a therapist and I believe I might be able to help her with some of this.” Yuki said 

Shigure follows Hatori.

Tohru takes the baby up to her room

“Yeah sure” he said

Kaori smiled at her

“Do you want me to tell you how this is going to work?” He asked softly 

Kyo took the dad upstairs to his old room

Yuki looks at Haya. “So tell me, how are you feeling?.”

“Sure.” He said sitting down on his bed.

“Everything will be ok little one.” Tohru said

“Frustrated, scared, sad” she said. “I love him, but I stupidly jumped into this marriage to fast”

“Yuki is talking to Haya, Tohru and I will both be erasing memories, yours will be the last and you’ll be with us for a couple of weeks”

“Did you ever think you were moving too fast when you decided to marry him?”

“Wait, you’re a erasing mine? I suppose that’s for the best.”

There was a small little flash when Tohru you erased the memory of the baby of her mother. She laid her down in the crib and tucked her in

“No, never until recently”

She smiled up at her

“She’ll be fine, but we want you fine and Tohru said it was fine”

“Hmmm I see, well you are young and you probably think with being married you want to be able to make those mistakes while married,”

“Try and take a nap a little one” Tohru said

“Well alright but are you ok doing this? I know how you get after erasing memories"

She nodded. “I hope one day we can meet again” she said

“I will be fine Shigure”

Kaori wasn’t tired

“I’m sorry if Haya disrupted your lives”

“No it’s ok, we are definitely glad to know her.”

“Well alright.” Shigure said

Tohru puts the baby in her playpen that was in her room

He nodded. 

Hatori took his hand and squeezed it. “We’re all here for you, stay here and I will start moving her things outside and and a have a cab waiting for them”

Haya went into more details with Yuki

Yuki continues to speak with her.

Tohru walks into the hallway. She’s then walks over to Hatori “ OK the babies done, she seems happier than ever.”

“That’s good” he said calling for a cab. “I am going to move her boxes out and into the cab so when Yuki and Haya are done talking it will be easier for them”

“Right, in that case do you want me to wait on doing the father?

“Yes” he said getting the boxes as a hentai fell out, it was Haya’s favorite one

Tohru sighs and looks at it before putting it in the box. “I hope her and I become friends again.”

“I am sure you will, I think, as much as she likes you it shouldn’t be a problem”

“I’m going to laugh if she ends up asking me out.”

Hatori laughed. “Yeah”

She helps gather her things

Hatori sets the stuff outside.

“I just want him happy...promise me you guys will help him” Haya said

“Oh trust me we will help him. He wants you happy as well.”

The cab pulls up and Tohru takes the boxes out

Hatori helps her.

“I see they are taking my stuff, thank you for listening to me, I would like to make a regular appointment with you “

Yuki pulls out a little card with his phone number on it and his name, he basically just said therapist Yuki Sohma and handed it to her

She took her. “Thank you”

Her dad held out his arm for her

Tohru looks at Hatori waiting for the signal for the memory erasing

They walked out and he nodded. 

“Haya, Shigure and the baby will be fine” he said putting his hand over her eyes. “I hope you find happiness, that you want and need for notthing” he said as she saw a flash of light

Tohru goes into the room with the father and Kyo. Next thing you know a flash of light could be seen which indicated the erasing of the father’s memory.

Kyo shows him out

Tohru then walks into the baby’s room and starts packing a few things for her

The cab driver drove away with the fare and the tip already

Hatori gathered the boys. “Ready?” He asked them

Tohru grabs the baby and the puppy. “Yup.”

Shigure nodded and got in the car, he had given the keys to Kyo

“You will get your keys back when we decide it’s OK for you to head home.” Kyo said

“Do we have all the puppies and babies things?” Yuki asked

“Yup.” Tohru said

Kaori looked at Shigure 

He smiled at her and nodded

They all head back to the house.

“I’m ording us lunch what do we want?” Kyo asked

“Soba?” Shigure said

“Oh yes that sounds good.” Tohru said 

“With some soup maybe as well.” Yuki said

“OK, would the doctor like anything special?” Kyo asked

“Yakisoba” he said

Kyo was on the phone ordering the food already as they pulled up to the house.

Tenshi was walking over the three of them

They get out of the car and make their way to the front door. Once they walk inside Tohru would set up the playpen in the living room

Once they were inside the boys went upstaris with Shigure. 

"Alright Shigure, sit down...Yuki, Kyo on either side in case he falls or falls off the bed.

Tenshi stayed near Kaori

Tohru puts the baby in the playpen with some toys. She then goes upstairs to the babies room to put the bag down.

The boys gets on either side of Shigure to catch him if needed

Shigure sat on the bed

"All your memories of Haya will be gone, the only memories will be family of course, Kaori and the puppy" he said covering his eyes and there was a flash of light

Shigure ends up falling back on the bed. The boys move him over and making sure he wouldn’t fall off.

Tohru then comes in the room

"He's fine, I'm fine" he promised her

“I hope so. I’m a little tired but I think I’m okay.”

He hugged her. "You did good"

She hugs him back “I’m glad I could take some of the load off for you”

"Thank you, it was nice having help"

Shigure slept for a bit

"Let's go boys" he told them

They all walk out of the room and downstairs. The baby was playing in the playpen happily

“The food should be here soon.” Kyo said

They nodded

Hatori watched the baby

Soon there was a knock at the door. Kyo answers it, pays for it and brings the food into the kitchen

Hatori pick’s up the baby and takes her in with them

Kyo starts to dish out all the food that everybody wanted

“Thank you Kyo, what is your career goal?” Hatori asked

“You’re welcome. Professional cook maybe?”

“Oh I think you would be great at that.”

“What about a martial arts teacher, didn’t you want to do that at one point?” Yuki asked 

“Yeah, I’ll consider that when the day comes to where I can beat you, right now you could probably still send me over the roof.”

"Well really think about it and if you need help I will help you get into a school"

“Thank you, I’m not too worried about it right now I don’t mind working at the hospital. I get compliments about my cooking all the time"

"Good, that's good...I've noticed some of the girls want to be friends with you, not hit on you since Sana talked to them"

Shigure comes down halfway through the meal

Hatori feeds Kaori some rice here and there

“Ya, I don’t mind being friends with them at work or anything however I don’t know how I would feel about hanging out with him outside of work.”

“Hey Shigure, how was your nap?” Tohru asked

"Well for the baby shower I'm sure they will want you there" he said

"Fine, it was fine...why am I here?"

“You and the baby are taking a little break from work and staying with us for about a week or so” Tohru smiles

“Isn’t that just a girl thing though?” Kyo asked

“That explains why my brother wants to do it.” Yuki said

"Yes, but Kyo they have been calling you eye candy" he said

"Oh okay, hey baby" he said to her

Kaori smiled and held out her arms to him

He sighs “Even more of a reason for me not to be around them outside of work.”

Tohru smiles watching them

Shigure picked her up. "Hello baby girl, is Uncle Hari feeding you?"

She nodded.

Hatori leaned over and whispered in Tohru's ear. "We need to tell Momiji and Kisa what happened"

"I'm sure they will be on their best behavior"

“Hmmmm I don’t know...” Kyo said

Tohru pulls out his phone and would text Kisa and Momiji

"Oh...poor Shii-chan" Momiji said

"Oh poor Shigure...." Kisa said

“The two of you are welcome to come over and spend time with all of us. Yuki and I have school tomorrow but everyone else will be here.” Tohru replied 

Kyo gets done eating and goes to throw his trash away

Shigure eats.

Tenshi follows Kyo him

Yuki throws his trash away as well

“Kyo you know we don’t mind you being around other girls right? As long as you come home to us at night.” Yuki said

"Yeah I know" he said. "And it looks like I got a follower" 

Hatori finished up and threw his stuff away

“Yes indeed it does. Glad to see he warmed up to you.” Yuki said

"More like I warmed up to him" he said kissing Yuki. "I feel bad for Shigure..."

“Ya, me too. Tohru feels the worst about it though, now that he’s single, and thinks he’s single, I wonder if he’ll try to do anything with her.”

"Well between the three of us I'm sure it won't happen"

Hatori sat talking with him

“Yeah but you never know, considering the way you two were playing yesterday he might want to try something on you. I don’t think they erase to that part of his memory I think?"

"No, I don't think so" he said. "He said Haya only"

“Well good. Anyway considering how clingy you were being too Tohru yesterday you should try and cuddle with her tonight. I’ll lay next to the doctor just in case he needs some therapy in the middle of the night.”

He nodded. "Well...alright, so much for having you all weekend" he teased

“I’ll come by during lunchtime tomorrow, you can have me at your job if you want.”

"Oooh you dirty boy" he said

He smiles “Only for this family"

"Tohru, would you take the baby?" he asked

“Sure.” She takes the baby and stands up. “I’m going to go give her a bath.” She said heading upstairs

She snuggled into her

Shigure got up to throw his stuff away. "Hey yesterday was fun, we should do that again"

“Sure, however if we do we have to do it in an area where we’re not gonna break anything"

"Ah yes, that would be a good idea"

“Just go upstairs to the now guest room, there’s not much in there right now except for a bed.” Yuki said

"Yeah..I'm not really that tired though, I'll take the puppy out"

“I meant if you’re going to wrestle idiot.” He sits on the couch

Tohru was upstairs giving the baby a bath. The baby played happily in a little bit of water that was in the tub

Tenshi ran to the door.

Yuki nudged him. "Kyo..."

“Hmmm what?” He looks at him.

"Be nice" he told him

Shigure got ready to take the puppy out

“Sorry.” He stand up and walks over to him ready to take the puppy out with him

Shigure opened the door and walked out

Kyo goes with him

"Oh you don't have do this Kyo, I'm alright"

Kaori cooed happily

“It’s fine, I see the dog likes to play in the snow.” He said watching him

"Yes, he does" he said picking up snow and throwing it at him

The puppy looks at him and barks happily 

Kyo smiles. Since they both had the proper clothing to be playing in the snow he decides to push Shigure in it

Shigure pulls him down

The two of them then start to wrestle in the snow

Tohru is giving the baby a bath and dried her off. She then put her in something warm and walks back downstairs with her

Kaori looked around for Shigure and didn't see him. "Da...."

Hatori took her. "It's alright little one. He's outside with puppy and Kyo....looks like she got the baby some nice winter clothes..."

“She really cared for her, I definitely could see that.” Tohru said sitting down

"Yeah, she did...it took her a while to warm up to her though....but she's young....I hope they both find someone to love"

“I’m sure they will.” She said

“I don’t know if the two of you realize but our kitty cat was willing to let him into our family that’s how bad he feels" Yuki said

"I figured as much, but I'm not comfortable with Shigure having Tohru, while I know my opinion doesn't matter, it's my opinion...if it's what you three want fine...I won't be apart of it with Shigure" Hatori said handing the baby back to Tohru and walked away. "I'm going to lay down"

“Hatori wait.” Tohru sighs.

“My bad...” Yuki said getting up and fallows hatori upstares “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Yuki said

He sighs not saying much until he sat down. "I love you all equally...in my own way before we all got together I made it my mission to protect her from Shigure...I've already failed once I don't want to fail again...I know what we did today was hard on the both of us...and it's going to kill me when I see Haya at work...knowing they are still legally married and now I'm sure neither of them will remember that"

“Just have them both signed some thing without them realizing what it is if you have to.” He sits next to him “ we love you too and we’re not gonna do anything that’ll make you uncomfortable or upset with us. Kyo just feels bad for him is all. I’m curious though did you ever ask her how she felt after what she did with him?”

"I think so, I don't remember"

Tohru sighs putting The baby in the playpen to let her play for a bit. She walks over to the window watching the two boys play in the snow. 'I will never do anything without the consent of my husband, however... no stupid thoughts go away' she thought to herself as she shakes her head and goes into the kitchen to start making hot chocolate for everyone

Hatori sighed. 

Kyo laughed and tackled both dogs

“Please don’t stress to much on it Hatori, we all want your happiness above everyone else’s.” Yuki said

He nodded and laid his head in his lap. "Thank you for helping Haya today...I'm sure she'll come to you again"

“It’s no problem, I’m glad to help her just like I’m glad to help you.” He starts to play with his hair

"I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that"

“Would you rather me play with something else?

He smiled. "No, not right now" he said

“Awww well that’s no fun

"Sorry" he said 

"Hey we should probably go inside before we get cold" Shigure said

“Ya.” Kyo said as they walked inside completely covered with snow

“It’s fine but one of these days I want you sometime soon.” Yuki said

"What do you mean?" he asked trying not to panic

Tenshi shook off outside.

"Oh that was fun" Shigure said brushing himself off

“You’ve been inside of us, would you ever let us inside you?”

“I'm going to take a shower, that’s the last thing I need is to transform into a cat and I have the dog chase me around the house.”

“There’s hot chocolate here for you guys.” She said

"I-I don't know...." he said. "I-I need to talk to Tohru" he said getting up and going downstairs

Shigure laughed. "Yeah you have techinally three dogs, remember Tohru is year of the dog too"

"Tohru...can I talk to you a minute please"

Yuki sighs and lays back on the bed “ I think I messed up again.” He said to himself

“No she’s not, she’s the year of the cat.” He said making his way upstairs

She would set the cups down and walk over to him “Everything OK?”

Shigure scooped up the baby and took her upstairs for a bit so they could talk in private.

Kyo finds Yuki. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I'll be fine...how did you feel the first time Shigure had you? Do you want him again?"

“Nothing, think I just went a bit too far with Hatori.”

“Huh? Why are you asking me this?” 'How the hell am I supposed to answer that question I can’t tell him the truth, it will hurt him' She thought to herself

He sighed. "I don't you won't do anything without my consent...but if you want to have Shigure again, then just make sure it's not all the time okay?" he said. "I was just wondering because I don't think we had talking about it before"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked

Yuki starts to explain the conversation they had

Tohru hugs him “ if you don’t want me to be with him then I won’t. I don’t wanna do anything without your consent either.”

"Man Akito screwed him up something bad"

Shigure overheard them and poked his head in. "She did a lot of damage to the older Zodiacs, Hatori didn't escape her wrath either...the only one that got off fairly lucky was Ayame, he only showed up during the holidays....so expecting Hatori to do something sexual...is a no go....you didn't mess up Yuki, he's just messed up, like I am...and yes techinally Tohru is year of the dog as that's the zodiac sign she was born under but...she will forever be a year of the cat fan"

He held her close. "I don't want you to resent me for not letting you" he said

“And I don’t want you to hate me for wanting to sleep with one of your family members.”

“The two of us want to be closer with him however he’s too afraid to let us which is understandable. Can I ask you a random question Shigure?”

"Sure go ahead" he said

Hatori kissed her softly and laid his head on her.

“How did Tohru seem after the first time you took her?”

She holds him. “Something else seems to be on your mind"

"She seemed okay, a little fearful that Hatori would be mad why?"

"I just feel like I'm not doing good enough for you...I know I am but it's the way I feel"

“Just wondering.”

“Can we please get the topic off of six now.” Kyo asked

“Huh no please don’t feel like that... your a wonderful husband"

"What's wrong kitty?" Shigure smirked

He fell asleep with his head in her lap

She smiles and plays with his hair watching him sleep 

“Nothing.” He said crossing his legs

"Take your husband and go" he said smiling

“It’s fine I’m going to take a shower anyway.” He said as he quickly walked out of the room

Yuki followed him

He goes into the bathroom and starts the shower

Yuki comes up behind him

“Are you joining me?” He asked stripping

"Oh yes" he said taking his clothes off

He smiles and gets in the shower “The water is nice and warm

He gets in behind him

“Talking about that turn you on too?”

"Yes it did, very much so"

Shigure came down with the baby. "So the good doc is asleep...Tohru, I still remember what we did...I'm not sure if you liked it or not...but I'm not going to give you reason to step out on Hatori...if you wish to have me again then get permission...I'm not going to make you"

She blushes and just nods Indicating the fact that yes she did like it, yes she would get permission. 

She didn’t wanna say anything just in case the doctor could hear them

"Thank you for letting Kaori and I stay, maybe tomorrow we'll go see Aya and his baby, she seems to like her, Minnae and I had fun shopping for the girls" he said softly

“Oh yes I’m sure they will like that.” She pulls out her phone telling Ayame about what happened

"Oh is 'Gure okay? I'll let Minnae know"

“Yes we had to erase his memory about her so he’s fine just be careful about bringing her up is all because He won’t know who she is

"Right, thanks Tohru" he said. "Minnae"

"Yes babe?"

He tells her about Shigure and Haya

"Is Hatori excited to be a dad?"

“Yes, at least I think he is. He seems a bit nervous about it but I think we all are

“I think it’s normal”

“Yeah, we’re all really excited to find out whether we’re having girls boys or both

"What does he think you're having? And do you think you are having?"

“To be honest we have no idea. I’m kind of hoping for girls though

"What if you had one each?" he asked

Hatori twitched in his sleep

Yuki had Kyo against the wall

“Then take me you damn rat.”

“Even better, I think hatori wants a boy.”

"Shut up stupid cat" he said slowly pushing himself inside Kyo's ass

"I think he's going to be happy either way, I know Kaori will love having more kids around to play with her, and if she stays friends with Aya's baby maybe she can talk sense into her when Hatsuko's being dumb, with Akito there was really no talking sense into her....for as much hell as she put us through...I do miss her"

“Ahhh make me damn rat.”

“You loved her right?”

"I did, very much"

He started to pound his ass

“Even after everything she put you and the others through?”

Kyo starts to stroke himself “Hmmmm, oh yes"

"Yes, I'm not sure why but I did"

Yuki continue to pound his ass

“Oh damn you feel so good.” He moans

“That’s true love right there. I think I feel the same way about these guys as well

He continued to pound him

"They love you too, 'Tori especially"

She rubs his face while he sleeps

Shigure smiled. "He looks so...I don't want this to sound creepy...sweet"

“Considering what we’ve done in this family I don’t think anything can be considered creepy anymore

"True" he said

Yuki scratched down his back

“Oh damn I’m close to cumming.” Kyo said

“Can I ask you something, do you know if Akito did anything bad to Hatori that would cause him to not want to be close to Yuki and Kyo?” She asked hopefully He knew what she meant

“Is that why he freaked out?”

“Then cum”

“Possibly one of the reasons anyway.” 

Kyo moans and cums hard, some Of it going on the shower wall

“I would rather tell you when don’t have him asleep on your lap

Yuki came as well

“Ok, if you want to meet up with me at lunch tomorrow, at the school we can talk more then if you want. I think Yuki is going to visit Kyo at work.”

“Sure, sounds good “

“Go drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold"

“Thanks” he said

Kyo washes Yuki. “Are you really going to come by and see me tomorrow?

“Of course I am”

“I can’t wait. I want to bend you over something and fuck that ass of yours

He smiled at him. “Can’t wait”

“I think the doctor would get mad if we did it in his office?”

“I don’t think so” he said

Hatori twitched more in his sleep 

“His long has he been doing that?”

“Twitching? Just recently I believe, why"

“Just wondering”

“Do you think I need to be worried?

“It could be from any number of things, not yet”

She keeps playing with his hair trying to keep him relaxed

Hatori sighed in his sleep

She would lift his head, stand up in places it gently onto a pillow. She then covers him with a blanket “Let me know how the little play date goes"

“I will” he said. “We can talk upstairs if you want”

They walk upstairs so they wouldn’t bother Hatori.

Shigure checked on Kaori before going to the spare room. “Akito I believe had her way with three of us...Aya not so much”

“That wouldn’t surprise me, still though he doesn’t want any of the boys putting anything inside him you don’t think she did something like that to him do you?

“I would not put it past her if she did...” he said

She sighs “Oh man.”

“I don’t think he is going to be okay with that happening and it did I am afraid it would break him completely”

“But he... what I’m about to tell you you cannot bring up to him, he would kill me but.” She explains to him what they did with the strap on

“And how did he act? Was it real passion or was it, he was trying to make you happy? He won’t say anything cause he doesn’t want to hurt your feelings Tohru...was there a lot of moaning or a little?”

“It was his idea to do it, he seem to enjoy it. If anything I was the one who was awkward about it

“I think hr thought he could enjoy it...he wanted to try”

“Well like I said I think he enjoyed it I’m not entirely sure though

“Are you going to be okay if he said he didn’t?”

“Yes, I will just remind him that it was his idea, I am very open minded so I want to try anything he wants to"

He nods. “Do you think I will find the one to be with”

“I’m sure of it, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you do find someone

"Thanks Tohru, someone as cute as you and that can cook as good as you can, who will love my daughter and my dog too" he told her looking down at his hand. "Will you hold on to this for me? When I find her I want to wear this again"

'Oh crap we forgot about the ring' "Oh yes”

"Thank you" he said

Yuki and Kyo got out of the shower

She goes to put the ring in a safe place

Yuki came out of the bathroom first

“You boys have fun?” She asked walking by

"Yes, we did...how's Hatori, I hope I haven't upset him"

“He’s ok he’s sleeping on the couch. I don’t think you upset him, his problem goes way back

"With Akito, I assume....I guess I should read the journals again"

“It might not be in his, maybe try hers again”

He nodded. "Alright, I know Kyo wants to snuggle with you tonight, I could snuggle with him if you would like me too"

“All right I think that will be OK, just make sure he’s all right, if he has any nightmares or anything

"Does he do anything unusual that I should watch for?"

“Wells and now that you mention it, he started twitching a bit lately. I might go into the hospital tomorrow after school and talk to a few people to see if I need to be worried

"Alright" he said. "I'm sure you don't, but it never hurts to double check"

“It will be nice to see everyone as well.”

“Yeah, you should be close to seeing what the twins are right?” He asked

“Yes I think so but I think hatori would want to be there for that

“I am sure he will schedule the appointment “

“I think I might do that while I’m there tomorrow. Are you going to go visit the little kitty at work tomorrow?

“Yes I am, we’re going to take over Hatori’s office”

“Oh such bad boys.” She smiles

Yuki smirked

She kisses him then goes to put the ring away

He went into their room and got dressed

Kyo Finishes his shower and turns the water off. He drives himself off before going into the room and getting dressed

Yuki was dressed and deep in thought

“Yuki? You ok? What’s on your mind?” Kyo asked

“Hmm? Yeah...a little worried about Hatori”

“We all are, but what can we do?”

“I don’t know...what did Akito do to him to freak him out

“You’re the therapist you should know better than me” he sighs he walks out of the room and Goes downstairs

Hatori was just waking up

Yuki flopped backwards on the bed

Kyo sits next to him “feel better after your nap?”

“A bit, you guys don’t need to fuss over me”

“Why, we love you.”

“You better not be fighting with Yuki...don’t expect him to know how to fix the problem, if I don’t give him clues on how to fix it”

“I wasn’t? At least I don’t think I was...”

"I really don't know what you were talking about"

“Don’t worry about it. Right now we’re just trying to make sure you’re OK. Yuki thinks he upset you

"Ah...I'll go talk to him" he said kissing Kyo softly and heads upstairs.

Yuki was reading through Akito's journals again

Kyo goes to drink his hot chocolate 

Tohru comes back downstairs

Hatori knocked on the door and went in

Kyo looks over at Tohru

Yuki puts the book down. Luckily it looked just like a normal book on the outside

“Hey.” She said putting food in the puppies bowl

He went to eat.

Kyo goes up behind Tohru and hugs her.

Hatori sits next to him on the bed. "Yuki, I'm not upset at you, I'm sorry I made it seem that way to you, but I'm not I promise"

She smiles

“I’m glad, I thought I said something to make you upset or that freaked you out and I didn’t mean to

"I don't think, I'll be ready to be as close you guys want me to be with you....I panicked when Kyo said it, then when you said it....I couldn't handle it, I know you both want me and I tried with Tohru..." he said

“If it makes you feel uncomfortable we don’t... you did? How was it.

"This stays between us?" he asked

“Yes it will.”

"Honestly? I didn't like it, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings...the only pleasure I got was getting myself off...I know a toy is different then the real thing but....I don't know...I try to take everything I give to you guys....I'm just afraid if we tried, I would hurt Tohru from freaking out....I don't want to do that....I'll try to quit being the over protective husband...." he said looking down

Yuki holds him “she wants you to be happy like we all do, if your to scared to do it then it’s ok we won’t push you.”

“Thank you” he said

“Your welcome. If you ever need to talk and your to afraid to tell Kyo or Tohru I’m here.”

“Thanks, I can show you how to make a patient file “

yes that would be nice I should probably make one for you and for haya.”

“Come downstairs and I will show you”

The two of them walk out of the room and go downstairs. Kyo and tohru We’re laying down on the couch

Hatori smiled and took him down to the basement

“You know I have to admit, being a part of the medical field has its advantages, if that’s even the right word. There’s so many therapeutic things I want to do with his family that’s very sexual, maybe I picked the wrong field now my mind is going crazy” He said rubbing the back of his head.

“You can change your field”

“No I’m too involved in it now it’s fine. A heads up would have been nice.” He said that last part jokingly

He laughed. "Well if you want to finish this up and you can continue on"

“Oh I’m not stopping at this point.”

"Good I'm glad you're not" he said getting two blank folders and paper and showed him how to make a file for himself and Haya

Kyo rubbed her back

She smiles and rests into him “How are you doing with all this Kyo.” She asked

"It's hard to watch the people you love go through this...I'm sorry you had to do it, I'm sorry Hatori has to do it, I feel bad for Shigure....the baby will never remember and the puppy will never forget"

She looks back at him “I can handle hatori, he’s sad yes but I can tell he’s very thankful I did some of it.”

“Yeah, he was worn out but not as bad, you know this is twice he has had to erase her memories”

“Yes I will not allow him to do it again.”

She kisses him

He kisses her back

“I love you my little kitty

"I love you too my little rice ball"

“I herd Yuki will be seeing you at work, try not to over do it

"I will try not too"

“So how dose it feel to be married?”

"Not bad, I like it...but thre are days I wonder what it would be like if you were my wife like I had planned for you to be before Hatori took you, then allowed me in"

“Yes I wonder about that to, I still feel kinda bad

"Yeah I think he does too, but he does love you so much"

“And we all love you very much.” She lays her head on his chest

He held her close. "I love you"

“I love you to Kyo.”

"Come on, let's go to bed, go kiss your husband"

She stands up and goes downstairs to the basement “hatori? Yuki? Kyo and I are going to Ed.”

Hatori stood up and kissed her. "Good job today, I love you" he said softly

She kisses him back “I love you to.”

Yuki walks over to her and kisses her “goodnight Tohru.”

“Goodnight.” She then went back upstairs

Kyo was waiting for her.

They sat back down and he explained everything about a file. "I have one for everyone in this family, we should get you to bed too, let's go"

Shigure was downstairs after putting the baby to bed and letting the dog out, watching TV

“I’ll go to sleep when you do.” Yuki said

“Goodnight Shigure Tohru said walking over to the Stairs

"You have school tomorrow, I napped, I'm not exactly tired right now"

"Good night Tohru, sleep well"

Kyo took her hand and walked upstairs with her.

“Ok fine but don’t stay up all night.” Yuki kisses him

Tohru holds his hand going into his and Yuki’s room

"Alright, I won't" he said

He stayed downstairs for a bit before going up to make some tea and brought some in for Shigure

The kids were upstairs 

“Thanks hatori” Shigure said

"You're welcome, anything you want to talk about?"

He sips his tea “Are you afraid that I will do something with Tohru?”

"Shigure, if you hurt her I'll put you in the hospital, but I trust Tohru, I hope you find"

"Love and happiness"

“Hatori, I care for her, why would I hurt her?”

"I know you wouldn't....just everything that happened....I know you're family but I have a need to protect her"

“It’s ok I understand. I don’t want to Break up with you guys or anything like that would happen anyway, however you know how she gets when people are upset

"Yes, I do...you should get some sleep you've had a long day" he said taking his cup to the kitchen and locking up. "Good night"

“Are you sure? I don’t want you sitting out here and thinking and transforming

"Shigure, I'm sure, Yuki will be with me"

He sighs and goes to bed

"I never said you had to go right this minute, you can up and watch TV"

“It’s ok, sleep well my friend.”

“Tohru? I might try to do something with Shigure.”

“Oh? Like what?” Tohru asked

Hatori went into his room

Yuki was sound asleep

“Oh I see well you really feel bad don’t you

"You could say that" he said

Hatori got in be and curled up to Yuki

“And you’re willing to do stuff with you? That’s really nice of you, I would do it but I don’t think I’m allowed to.”

Yuki holds him

"I bet you are, Hatori just doesn't want you to get hurt is all"

“How would I get hurt?”

“I don’t know ask him, maybe by Shigure”

“I’m not gonna worry about it right now, I was told if I was to do anything with him I have to ask permission"

Hatori slowly fell asleep

Tohru falls asleep as well 

Kyo slips out of the room and goes downstairs

The house was quiet

Kyo starts looking for Shigure

Shigure was in Yuki’s old room

“He liked when he and I were wrestling, however I wonder if he would like to...” He thinks to himself

Shigure was sitting at the desk writing

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door

“Come in”

He walks in “what you doing?”

“Mmm writing letters for my daughter, letting her know the happiest day of my life is when I adopted her, what’s up?”

“Oh nothing, just seeing if you were doing ok.” He sits on the bed

“You have a question?”

He shakes his head, he couldn’t bring himself to ask it.

“Do you want me Kyo?” He joked

He looks away blushing “If it would make you feel better"

“Well let’s see how this works out” he said going to him

He looks up at him “Have you ever done it with a guy before?”

“No, not even with Aya”

“Wow really? With the way you guys acted I’m surprised"

“It’s all an act really”

“Well you definitely play it very well. You should know something. With your situation I was hoping hatori I would let you into our family. He already said no, however think considering how much you been around all of us I don’t see the problem with it but at the same time I do”


	74. Having Shigure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo decides to have Shigure, how will he react to Kyo having him?

“Oh I understand, I swore he gave permission fir me to have Tohru, he said if I hurt her he would put me in the hospital””

“I don’t see you hurting her though.”

“I know, the first time I had her it was amazing”

“Did she like it?”

“From What I could tell, yes she did”

He looks away blushing. “Maybe it was exciting to be with you

“Would you like to find out?”

“Yes I would” 

“Then lets find out”

He stands up and kisses him

Shigure kisses him back

He slowly starts to undress him

Shigure watches him

Hatori slept on with Yuki next to him

After he was undressed and leans down and starts sucking his cock

Shigure moaned, it was different then what he was used too

“Does if feel different being sucked by a boy?” 

"Yes, it does, but it's not bad" he said moaning softly

Kyo starts to go deeper. 'Damn he’s big no wonder Tohru liked it' he thought

Shigure moaned more grabbing his hair. "Damn..."

He then goes as deep as he could

"Mmmm...Kyo...." he said as he started to pant

He pulls back “No cumming yet.”

"I'll try not too" he said

“So you want me inside you or do you want to be inside me.”

"You can try me first then I will do you"

“Are you ready for me now or do you want to do a little bit more foreplay

"I am yours Kyo, do with me what you will" he said

“Bend over”

He does so. "Be gentle Kyo" he said

He walks behind him and reaches over, he grabs a bottle of lube from a drawer and starts to put some on Shigure's hole “I will"

He was very nervous and very tight

Hatori twitched in his sleep

Yuki put his arm around him to comfort him.

Kyo slowly pushes his head in “Holy crap, you’re tight

He took a deep breath trying to relax. "Yes well...never done this before"

He calmed down a bit

Outside it continued to snow enough to cancel school for a couple of days

“You let me know when I’m able to move again then"

"Go ahead" he said

He moves in him deeper and slower

Kyo hears small moans coming from Shigure

He then pushes all the way in and doesn't move

Shigure took a moment to adjust before telling to move

He holds his hips and starts moving “Mmm”

Shigure moaned softly

“Are... you... ok?” He moaned

"Fine" Shigure said 

"Ooh Shigure..."

"Mmm Kyo..." he said softly

He reached down to play with Shigure's cock. "You're so tight, you feel amazing"

"Thank you" he said softly moaning more. "I'm going to cum soon..." he told him

Kyo went a little harder and faster in him

Shigure moaned into the bed and came hard

Kyo came hard and fast in Shigure's ass 

Both men panted hard.

"Are you okay Shigure? Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking...that was amazing" he said softly

Kyo slowly pulled out and laid next to him

Shigure looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not sure this is something I want to do that often Kyo, you were great though" he said

Kyo nodded and touched his cheek gently. "You will find someone that is meant to be with you, that is meant to have your kids, Kaori will have siblings, I hope you find that one I really do, one that won't freak out on you when she discovers she's carrying a zodiac child" he told him.

Shigure nodded. "Yeah that would suck for me, I don't want to be rude but I need to get some sleep I'm tired, you wore me out"

"Alright" he said getting up off the bed and grabbed his clothes. "Good night Shigure, sleep well" he said leaving the room

Shigure didn't bother getting dressed he slept naked and as he slept he was dreaming of the right girl for him.

He was really hoping to find the one that would love him and Kaori and the puppy, because he wasn't giving either one for a girl that hated babies and dogs.


	75. Haru...I'm pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin finds out she's pregnant, how will Haru react?

It was a few days later and was now Halloween. There was going to be a big party up at the main house. 

Tohru was upstairs getting into her costume Hatori got for her.

Ayame was at the main house setting up

The boys were getting ready

The servants at the main house were helping setting up. Putting out tables and all different types of food and drinks

Rin was having problems getting her costume on. "Damn it..." she muttered 

Yuki smiled looking at Kyo in his costume.

Haru gets his costume on and walks over to her "Do you need help?”

Kyo was fixing his wig since the character he was being did not have orange hair

"How offended would Ayame be if we didn't go?" she asked thankful for the help

Hatori was getting ready as well.

Minnae was getting Hatsuko ready as well. "Look at you my little bear, babe look at her"

Shigure was getting Kaori ready along with Tenshi. 'This costume is going to raise some eyebrows' he thought to himself

“Not too offended, he knows we’re not very sociable. Why is everything OK?”

Ayame smiles and takes a picture of his daughter in the costume

Tohru looks at herself in the mirror “I guess if anybody asks I’m a pregnant sexy kitty” she sighs

"Tohru baby you look really beautiful, this can go in the twins baby books, I have a picture of you before you got pregnant and now, you look amazing" he said kissing her, we have an appointment set up for tomorrow so we can see the sex of the twins, then we'll share with the boys and have a gender reveal, Aya will get off on that alone, he lives for parties"

"No, my costume doesn't fit...I think I need to visit Hatori" she said. "Maybe if we show up for a bit I can pull him away and talk to him.."

Kisa's mom was helping her dress up as Belle

“I’m assuming when we have the gender reveal it will also be a baby shower?”

“Oh I see, well we don’t have to dress up or anything, I think they’ll just be happy if we show up”

“I hope Hiro will behave tonight” Kisa said

"Then I'll go as a cow, cause that's how I'm feeling right now" she snapped

"I don't see why he wouldn't..." her mother said

"You assume correctly" he said

“Oh stop it Rin you look beautiful like always.”

Kyo walks out of the room 

“Alright, well are you ready?” Tohru asked

"Yeah I am" he said

Yuki finished up and followed him

"I'm sorry...let's just go and make an appearance, that should please the masses" she said

Haru hugs her. “Everyone will be happy to see you.”

Tohru walks downstairs and puts her boots on that go with the costume

"You look great Tohru" Kyo told her

Hatori comes down behind her

She nods. "Let's go then, you can change into yours when we get there I guess"

“If you’re not wearing your costume I’m not wearing mine either.” He said holding her hand

“Thanks don’t really feel sexy though.” Tohru said

She nodded.

"You are sexy" he said

Yuki walks up to her “Yes very”

“Thanks, are we ready then?”

"Yes we are" she said

"Alright, let's go before Aya comes and knocks the door down"

The three of them walk out of the house. It was a bit chilly tonight luckily the party was inside.

It didn't take them long to get there

Rin and Haru made it to the house

They park the car and tohru steps out and sees Rin and Haru. “Oh hey guys.” She smiles

"Hey" she said. "Do you mind if I speak to Hatori for a few moments? It's really important"

“Oh yes of course.”

Haru moves over to Yuki as they all walked inside

Hatori walked with her

"Hello Haru"

Kyo stay close to Tohru

“Hey.” He smiles taking his hand walking inside

"Well I'm not feeling good....tried on my costume but I gained weight"

He led her to his office which tve servants kept clean. "Pee in a cup for me"

She nodded and takes it as he pulled her file

“How have you been Haru?” Yuki asked 

Tohru was sitting at a table with kyo.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about Rin though" he told him

"You okay?" Kyo asked

She comes back with it. "Here" she said handing it to him

"When was your last period?" he asked sitting down to analyze it

"End of last month" she said

"When's the last time you had sex?"

"A couple of weeks ago"

“Ya I’m fine, you don’t have to sit here with me.” She smiles 

“Oh? Why what’s wrong with her?”

"Well, I'm going too" he told her

"I don't know, a couple of weeks ago she was fine then she started getting bitchier, not sure if that's even possible for her, she brushes me off when I try to touch her..."

She smiles "Well ok, oh god look at Shigure's costume.”

“Hmmmm I see well maybe something is bothering her.”

Kyo followed her gaze. "Are you serious?! That is so not him"

"Maybe...what the hell Sensei?!"

Shigure set Kaori down and she ran to Minnae and Hatusko

After a few minutes Hatori looked back at her. "Congratulations Rin....you're pregnant" he told her.

"Wait...what? Damn...Haru's going to be pissed, we're not even married yet...it makes sense though..."

“Oh come now it’s just a costume.” He smiles walking over to Kyo and Tohru standing behind the placing a hand on their shoulders “I wasn’t planning to do anything naughty in it or anything”

'He’s so lying' Tohru thought to herself

Haru looked at him knowing him better than that. "Liar"

Kyo and Yuki seconded it

Hatori gave her some prenatals. "Start these tomorrow and tell Haru" he told her.

"I want Tohru" she blurted out

He looked at her not sure what to say. 'Of course you do, everyone does' he thought to himself. "You have to talk to her yourself" he told her

“Oh come now boys don’t be jealous you can watch” he said hugging Tohru.

Tohru blushes 

“Oh Shigure.” Ayame called

“Coming.” He said walking over to Ayame.

“He was kidding right?” Tohru asked

“God you sleep with him one time next thing you know...” Kyo said

"I hope for his sake he was kidding" Yuki said

"You slept with Sensei?" Haru asked

“Um no I was talking about Tohru.”

Haru looked at him. "I was asking Tohru"

Rin and Hatori made it in, she had the pills in her purse. "Haru....I need to talk to you"

Minnae smiled at Karoi. "Oh a little Angel ooh and look at you, a dragon" she said petting Tenshi

"Hey Aya, you look amazing as Elsa"

Haru looks at her and grabs her hand as they went somewhere private to talk

“Kyo, keep your mouth shut about who slept with who.” Yuki said

“Sorry” Kyo said

“Thank you I made the dress myself”

Hatori sat with them. "Hey" he said

"Well it looks great"

Kisa ran over to Shigure and Aya. "Oh Aya-san you look amazing!"

Once they found an empty room she took a deep breath. "Haru...this is hard for me to say but I need you not to go black and run on me" she said

“Um ok I won’t.”

“Is everything ok with Rin?” Yuki asked

“Oh thank you and you look lovely Kisa”

"That stays between us, but...she blurted something out that bothers me" he said

"Thank you, Hiro is beast" she said giggling

"Haru...I'm pregnant..." she whispered

“He definitely fits that role.” Ayame smiles

“What did she say?” Tohru asked

He just stares at her for a moment, his face turning completely pale. He tried to speak but no words came from his mouth

"She wants to be with you"

Rin looked at him. "It was the night before we the all day sex-a-thon..." she told him

"He certainly does" Yuki said

“Seriously, but why I am like so not attractive right now”

“Don’t think that’s the point Tohru” Kyo said

“Ummmm, ok, ok, we’re going to be OK, everything’s fine, we’ll just, just. I’m not even out of high school yet

"I know..." she said hugging him

"I don't know why, she didn't say why"

"Kisa why do I have to be in this costume?" Hiro asked

Haru hugs her back. “I think if we stick close to Tohru and her family, they will help us.”

“Because it matches mine and you look cute in it that’s why

"The things I do for you"

She nodded. "Hatori won't tell cause I am his patient, I don't want to announce it yet"

“No we won’t, you will be a great mother.” He smiles

"You're going to be a great dad"

“Should we go out and mingle?"

Tenshi ran to Kyo

He takes a deep breath and walks back out to the party.

“Cute.” Kyo said petting the dog

Rin slide down the wall

Hatori looked at him. "Cute"

"Excuse me I am going to see Hatsuko" he said getting up

Tohru looks over at Rin and stands up and walks over to her and kneels down “Hey.”

"Hey" she said softly 

Yuki tapped Minnae's shoulder

“May I join you?”

Minnae turns around “Yes? Oh hi Yuki.”

"Sure" she said

"You look nice, and Hatsuko you are so cute"

She sits next to her “You ok?”

“Thanks, I like your costume too. Isn’t she just adorable?"

"Thanks, she is" he said picking her up

She didn't recognize him and started to cry

"I will be"

“Hey hey it’s ok it’s your Uncle Yuki.” Yuki said

“Did you want to talk about it?” Tohru asked

Minnae took her. "Take off your wig" she told him

"You won't tell anyone? Hatori already knows"

Yuki takes off his wig

“No I promise"

Hatsuko calmed down and held her arms out to him.

"Bad Uncle Yuki for scaring her" Minnae giggled.

"I'm pregnant....I want to look as good as you do when I get bigger"

“Good thing I didn’t decide to dress up as Darth Maul.” He said picking her up

She blushes “Well congratulations, you’re going to be an amazing mother, I don’t think I look good at all especially in the costume that I’m wearing.”

Minnae laughed. "Yeah you would have really scared her"

Hatsuko laid her head on him.

"You look beautiful, really you do" she said laying her head on her shoulder. "We weren't even supposed to get pregnant yet..."

“It’s OK accidents happen and you know all of us are here for you even if that means you have to come over every day.” She smiles

“I wonder if we’re taking the little ones trick-or-treating later"

"I think that's what Aya had planned" she said

"Could I? she asked

Haru sat down with Kyo and Hatori

“Yes you’re more than welcome to come over every day if it makes things easier. I think I might be starting online school anytime now, Haru can come as well but Yuki will be attending school in person.”

"That's fine, Haru will be in school too, it's apart of our agreement, he wants to marry me he has to finish school"

“Make sure you take plenty of pictures. I would go with you however we need to tend to Tohru. Now that she’s showing a bit more she’s a bit self-conscious about herself"

"We will, you can take her for a bit"

Rin took her hand

Yuki takes the baby over to the table and sits down.

Tohru holds her hand and smiles

Hatori smiled

"I told Hatori I wanted to be with you...at least one time"

She blushes “Why me tho?”

"Why not? You are level headed, you had hot head over there fall in love with you....you're sweet and kind"

She looks over at the boys sitting at the table then back over to Rin. “Ya, Believe it or not though there’s a few other people in this family who have a thing for me, I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. I guess, you and I could at least do it once..”

She nodded. "I don't want to hurt our friendship"

“Oh trust me it won’t, I think I’ve learned a thing or two about doing something like this.”

She smiled

“Just pick a day that works for you.”

"The day after tomorrow?"

“Yes that sounds good. Since that will be a Monday mostly everyone will be at work or school.”

"Great, we can go back to the party now"

She stands up and fixes her skirt, she then holds out her hand to her to help her up

Rin took it and stood up. "Thank you Tohru" she said softly 

Hatsuko was standing on Yuki's lap

“You’re very welcome” 

“She’s getting so big.” Kyo said

"She is" Yuki agreed

Hatsuko was bouncing on his legs like she was dancing

“Makes me wonder how our kids will act,” 

“Let’s hope yours doesn’t end up getting the attitude problem that you used to have.” Haru said

Hatori nodded

“Let’s hope they turn out to be more like Tohru.” Kyo said

"Agreed" Hatori said

Minnae came over to them. "Is she being a good girl?"

"She is"

Tohru walks back into the room with Rin 

“Oh Tohru Tohru come dance with me.” Momiji said

“Be right there.” She smiles

Hatori smiled watching them

"Come on Haru" Rin said pulling him out to the floor

Kyo pulled Hatori out to the floor

Everyone starts dancing.

Tohru smiles while dancing with Momiji.

Rin was dancing with Haru

Kyo and Hatori were dancing as well

MInnae and Aya were lauging as they danced.

Kisa pulled Hiro out on the floor

Yuki took Hatsuko and danced with her

Shigure picked up Kaori and danced with her as well

Both babies laughed

About three hours later it was now getting dark. Tohru was sitting down eating some of the food at the table

Both babies were asleep.

Yuki and the boys were eating too.

Rin hugged Tohru from behind. "See you Monday, we're going home"

Haru did the same to Yuki, hugged him from behind to watch Kyo's reaction

Kyo just rolls his eyes and tries not to say anything

“Sounds good see you then. Be safe on your way home.”

“Haru stop trying to make the cat jealous.” Yuki said

He smirks and pulls his head back for a kiss

Hatori sighs knowing how this is going to end

"We will be..." she said looking at Haru.

Kyo's eye twitched

“Haru... what did I say, you want some thing you need to ask my family first.” Yuki said

"Oh come on Yuki...it's a joke, don't get your tail in a knot, Kyo your fur is ruffled" he said taking Rin's hand

Hatori shook his head. "Oh Haru...."

“At least I get to crawl into bed with Yuki at night.” Kyo said

"...." Haru said glaring at him

"Rin take Haru home now" Hatori said avoiding a fight

"Yes, see you Monday Tohru" she said

“Bye guys.” Tohru said waving at them.

“Really Kyo.” Yuki said

“Sorry Yuki but I’m tired of him trying to make me jealous.”

Hatori sighed. "Are we wanting to go home?" He asked

Shugure picked up Kaori. "Aya, we're heading home"

“Ok thank you for coming.” Ayame said

“Ya my feet are hurting from these heels.” Tohru saidt

"Call me later" he told him

"Aya, we are heading out too" Hatori said 

Haru put his arm around Rin

“Ok make sure you take care of that princess when you get home.” He said as he started to clean up, Momiji Was also helping clean up

"I will"

Ritsu was help

Kisa and Hiro were helping as well

Before of them get into the car “so Rin is comeing over Monday?” Kyo asked

“Ya, She wants to have a little bit of, girl time I think it will be good for her

"That is probably not the only reason she is coming over" Yuki said

Hatori helped Tohru in the car

“Let me guess she wants to have a little playtime with our rice ball? First Haru with you and now Rin With her. What the hell is next?"

"Probably..." Yuki said

Hatori got in the car. "baby when we get home I am drawing you a bath"

“Ok thank you. Will you join me in it?”

Kyo takes his wig off. “ Man I don’t understand how people cosplay all day, these wigs are terrible.”

"Of course I will"

"I know I had to take mine off, I scared Hatsuko"

“Well that’s obvious she’s a baby after all. Do we have candy to pass out the kids? I believe it’s time for them to start trick-or-treating isn’t it?” Kyo asked

"Yeah Hatori bought some"

Hatori drove home

“I’ll pass out candy, I want Tohru to stay off her feet for the rest of the night.”

“Oh Kyo, I’m sure I’ll be ok after my bath.” Tohru said

“Oh no I said the rest of the night, if you don’t listen to me I’ll fuck you in the park tomorrow.”

Tohru blushes “Ok.”

"Don't worry Kyo, I am going to pamper her" Hatori said pulling into the drive

“You don’t have to I’m ok.” Tohru said getting out of the car.

"I am going to spoil you"

“If she’s resisting that maybe I should bend her over right here.” Yuki said

“Hey save it for the classroom lover boy.” Kyo said

Yuki laughed

Hatori helped her out

Tohru sighs as she walks into the house.

Kyo walks inside and goes upstairs. He then changes out of his costume and walks back downstairs

Yuki does the same 

Hatori took her upstairs and helped her out of the costume

She’s was sitting on a small bench watching the bath full up. “Hatori?”

"Yes baby?"

“Why do you think Rin wants me? I mean you, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and now Rin?”

"Maybe because she just wants to experiment with another girl" he said adding bath salts

“I see. I guess I’m ok with it but I’m also afraid. You saw how I got with Haya...”

"I know, I don't want you hurt again" he said undressing her

“I’m more afraid of me wanting her to, join us. I almost felt that way with Shigure, but I think it past it now that I haven’t done anything with him in a while.”

"I told you if you want too just be careful with Shigure, you have permission" he said putting her in the tub

“I could never just walk up to him and say let’s have sex, but he is very good at catching people off guard. He’s your best friend and even tho you gave me permission I still have a feeling you would be hurt by it"

He kissed her. "I love you, what would hurt me more is if you had his kid" he told her getting undressed

“I know he wants kids of his own one day and my heart dose ache for that but I don’t think I could bring myself to do that for him.”

He sat down and took her foot and started to rub it. "I don't blame you"

“Your to good to me some times you know that?”

"I try" he said smiling. "This is what I meant by pampering you"

“Well you don’t have to do it every day. If you ever want to go hang out with friends or with the boys you can.”

"For as nice as that sounds, I like being here with you and the boys" he told her switching to the other foot

“Well thank you. Oh and no more making me wear revealing clothing while I’m pregnant

"I thought that wasn't going to be that bad...alright, you wear those around us then deal? I didn't think I was making you, sorry if I was"

“No it’s just I don’t feel attractive right now as it is, wearing revealing clothing kind of just makes me feel worse about myself. It’s just a girl thing I guess"

"I thought you looked beautiful, our babies are almost ready to come....we should talk about your birth plan"

“Ya, don’t they come two months early?”

"Yes, so by January you will be having them"

“Will they be ok being born early?” She looks a bit worried

"Yes they will be" he told her pulling her close to him. "Tohru, you are going to be an amazing mother, I know your mom would spoil them, mine would have spoiled them as well...we have an entire army to help us...you may not feel beautiful right now and it's okay that you feel like that, but believe us when we say you are" he said kissing her shoulder. "I love you so much, I can get bigger shirts if you want more comfort"

“No, it’s ok, I plan to start working out a month after the twins are born, unless Yuki or Kyo tries to knock me up right away.”

"I told them at least a year after the twins are born" he told her taking her hands. "You can do light exercises now if you want"

“Do you think it would help?”

"Tohru, I am not going to tell you to workout, that is your decision "

She nods and rests her head on his chest.

He just held her

“Yuki?” Kyo asked shutting the door after he gave some candy out

"Yes?" He asked looking up from his book

Shigure texted Aya when they got home

“Why do you think Haru keeps trying to get a reaction out of me by touching you.”

“Oh good, did you have fun?” He replied

"We did, even the puppy is out for the night"

"Because he knows he can get a rise out of you:

He sits on the couch “Well he better stop or I’ll beat the crap out of him.”

“Oh good, I think we might get a pet soon.”

"Really? Not sure what possessed me to get a dog with a toddler but it's great"

"That's what he is hoping for...though I think something is bothering him"

“If you ever get to lonely you can just call Tohru I’m sure she would go over to help you with stuff.”

“Wait he wants me to beat the crap out of him? Ya I noticed that too, I’m sure we’ll figure out what it is within the next few days"

"I never said that stupid cat...it's been a while since you two sparred"

He laughed. "I'm sure doc would beat the hell out of me"

“I don’t see the point of it anymore, however if he keeps trying to steal you away from me there’s no guarantee I won’t break his neck.”

“Don’t you know? He gave her permission to do basically whatever the hell you want just don’t knock her up, whoops I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that...”

His mind went into overdrive. "Thanks Aya"

Yuki shook his head. "Calm down kitty"

“Just don’t do anything stupid OK I don’t need to be visiting one friend in the hospital and another one in jail”

“Bite me rat.” He said laying back on the couch

He did so

Shigure laughed. "Yuki and Kyo would restrain Hatori"

“I even think Tohru would to.”

“Ow, I didn’t mean literally.”

Yuki laughed. “I love you Kyo”

“Yeah she would...they should be finding out the sex of the was twins soon”

“I love you to Yuki.”

“I hope she has boys, Hatori would love sons”

“Yeah, I have a feeling it will be one of each” Shigure said

Hatori kissed her shoulder again. “Ready to get out baby?”

“Yes please.” She said

“Well like I said just don’t tell anybody what I told you about Tohru ok.”

“Aya, who really am I going to tell? I have a one year old and a dog”

He leans her forward a bit and gets out, wraps his towel around him before helping her out, once out he kisses her

“Right, anyway I better get going talk to you later”

She blushes and kisses him back

“Later”

They hung up and Shigure went about his nightly duties of letting the puppy out and getting ready for bed. He checked on Kaori, sat and wrote for a bit then headed to bed


	76. Will I be a good parent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori is feeling like he won't be a good parent. Rin is feeling scared and feeling like she won't be a good mom.

"Can I have you?”

“Of course you can just be gentle OK.” She smiles

He smiled and kissed her pinning her to the door "I will be baby" he promised

She blushes and kisses him back

“Hey Yuki can I run an idea by you?” Kyo asked

"Of course you can" he asked him

Hatori picked her up and carried her to the bed

“It’s about Tohru. I wonder how she would feel if we played a kidnapping game.”

She smiles and holds onto him

“I don’t know”

He pushes into her

“Let’s try it in a few days,” he smiles 

“Yes let’s but make sure Hatori won’t come to the rescue”

He bites her neck as he fucks her

“Well of course I’ll be talking to him about it. Since it’s us doing it I don’t think you’ll have a problem as long as we don’t stress her out.”

“Ahhh ahhh daddy likes it rough”

"True" Yuki said kissing him

"Yes he does" he smiled kissing her more

He smiles and kisses him back

She kisses him back and puts her arms around him lightly digging her nails into his back

He moaned softly pounding her more

Yuki looked down on him smiling

She holds onto him tighter moaning a bit louder

He carries her to the bed and gently lays her down putting her legs on his shoulder so he could be deeper in her, monaing as well.

Yuki smiled at him as he played with his hair

“Mmmaaa oh yes yes your making me soooo close.”

“Cum for me baby”

“Ahhhh not until you cum inside me.”

He smiled and kissed her going deeper in her pounding her pussy, he sat he up just a bit and came hard and fast in her, still thrusting until he filled her with all of his cum.

She moans softly and a bit loudly and came as well

“Oh god baby...you are still amazing, I love you so much”

Shigure was looking through the singles ad in the paper

She puts his arms around him “I love you to.”

“Tomorrow we find out the sex of our children “

"Yes I know I’m very excited.” She smiles

He found a couple of ads and circled them

“I can’t wait baby”

She gets under the blanket. “When is the due date again?

“December 29th” he said holding her close

“Kyo, how do you think Hatori is going to handle the birth of his babies?”

“Is that after nine months or only seven?”

“Well I know they’re both really excited about it. If anything he’s probably just going to be one of those overprotective parents”

"Seven" he said snuggling her. "Are you starting home school tomorrow?" he asked

"Like Kisa's mom is to her"

“Yes, I figured that would be best. As much as Yuki would like to do me in the classroom again he says he doesn’t mind waiting till after the kids are born.”

“I think he would try to be that extreme but I don’t think Tohru is going to let him"

He nodded and snuggled her more. "I love you"

Yuki laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right...I'll come see you tomorrow at lunch, or take the rest of the day off" he told him.

“I love you too.”

“I would love it if you came to see me at work.” He smiles

“Oh I will on lunch, then maybe wander around...Kyo, I just had a thought...a weird one at that”

“Ya, what would that be?”

“What if I can’t get Tohru pregnant?” He asked

Hatori snuggled into her. “Tohru”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to?”

“Yes Hatori?”

“Do you think I will be a good dad? My dad was good to me”

“I don’t know”

“Of course I do, don’t ever get that idea in your head that you won’t be.”

“You could always go make an appointment for that I think, although last time I checked you had a pretty healthy sperm count.”

Yuki blushed. “Thank you”

“Yes dear”

“Do you want a boy or a girl” Kyo asked

“Good Tohru said rubbing his back

“Are the twins bothering you, fo you need anything?”

“I would like a girl, how about you?”

“No im ok, they started kicking the other day.”

“I’m fine with either but if I get a girl I want her to be like Tohru.”

“Good, that’s good” he said kissing her belly. “Hey my babies”

They moved for him

“Yeah, I think we all want a daughter like Tohru, but not as ditzy”

Tohru smiles

“Ya. Well looks like we aren’t getting any kids for the rest of the night so I might go to bed.”

Yuki got up and locked up. “Come on cat”

“I can’t wait to meet you both” he said

The one kicked harder than the other

Kyo fallows Yuki up to their room

“Ow easy there little one.”

He rubbed her belly. "Calm down"

Yuki drew him a bath

Rin ordered pizza for them. "Haru, are you okay about being a dad?"

“It seems they can’t wait to come meet you as well.”

Kyo walks into the bathroom “ you taking a bath?”

“I think so, however I feel like Tohru And her family will end up helping us out a lot

"No, but you are, get in" he said

He smiled at her. "Soon little ones, very soon"

"Yeah, I think so too" she said kissing him

“Um ok” he strips and gets in the tub

He kisses her back

"Good, relax Kyo" he told him kissing him

"I'm not going to be able to control my moods or homones Haru" she told him

The doorbell rang and she got up to get it

“Do I seem tense?.” Kyo asked

“Yeah I know just promise you won’t kill me.”

"Yes, you do"

"I won't kill you"

Kyo would shrug his shoulders and start relaxing in the water.

He massaged shoulders. "I love you, but you need to relax"

“I guess I didn’t realize that I was stressed, then again with everything going on I can’t imagine

"I love you Kyo, do you want me to talk to Haru?"

Rin paid and brought the pizza over. "Haru....stop messing with Yuki okay? Kyo is going to beat you if you don't leave him alone"

“No it’s ok, I have a bad feeling that Rin will love to be with Tohru.”

“Ok fine” he gets some plates for the pizza

"Haru, we don't need plates babe, come sit"

He sits next to her. “Thanks for the pizza, I’ll try and cook for us tomorrow"

"You're welcome, I would like that" she said putting her legs over him. "We're going to be busy for the next seven months...the baby will be here in April if I guess correctly, if not March"

Rin's mind was racing about what kind of crib and baby things to get and how to set up the room.


	77. We're having....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya's memories are fuzzy, but she still doesn't remember Shigure. Yuki is down for the count. Rin and Haru are getting married. Hatori and Tohru find out the sex of the twins

The next morning Kyo wakes up and gets ready for work

Yuki was still sleeping 

Hatori was up early making breakfast, he was super excited to find out what Tohru was having

After getting dressed he walks downstairs “Morning.”

He looked over his shoulder. "Morning, hungry?"

“Ya thanks.” He walks over to him and kisses him

He kisses him back. "I can't wait for our appointment" he told him handing him food and coffee

He takes the plate and cup and sits down. “Us too."

"I hope it's one of each...if it's both boys or girls I'm good with that too, I just really want one of each"

“When we end up getting her pregnant we don’t care if we get a boy or a girl either as long as they’re healthy"

"Very true" he said getting Tohru's ready to take up to her. "How's Yuki?"

“He’s good I think he wants to mess around with tohru In public sometime soon. Is she on bed rest or something?"

"No, she's not...make it soon if you do...she's probably not going to want to do anything before long but she is going to start homeschool tomorrow, I'm just taking her breakfast in bed...Yuki isn't running a fever is he?"

“Not that I’m aware of. He was fine last night, if anything he Who is more concerned about taking care of me"

"Are you feeling okay Kyo?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I'm not leaving you out on purpose, mm I have an idea, how about later after all the crazy, you and I go out, just us, Tohru and Yuki can stay here"“ i’m fine really, I know you’re probably overworked with your job and tohru. I would love to go out with you tonight” he smiles

“Great” he said smiling. “Think of where you want to go”

“Ok.” He said as he finished eating and went to do the dishes. 

Haru was up and doing his best to make breakfast, burning himself every now and then

Hatori hugged Kyo from behind 

Rin got up and came down. “Haru, baby”

Kyo blushes 

“Ow damn it. I’m in the kitchen Rin.”

She went to rescue him. “I got it” she said softly 

“I want to talk to you about something later @

Hatori said

“Are you sure?”

“Alright, go feed Tohru, I’m sure she’s just waking up.”

“Yes, I am sure, thank you for trying” she said

He nodded and took her food up to her

He sighs and nods. He then grabs her some plates

Tohru Had just woken up and was sitting up

“Hey, what was they for?” She asked. “I know you are helping me, I appreciate it Haru”

“Good morning my lovely nurse”

“I wish I could do more to help. Maybe I can take a cooking class.”

“Good morning doctor.”

Yuki went downstairs

He looked at Kyo

“Sleep well?”

“Maybe, you could ask Tohru or Kyo too”

“Yes I did, did you?” She asked

“Morning Yuki, sleep ok?”

“Maybe I’ll ask Kyo, Tohru has a lot on her plate right now”

“I did, I am taking Kyo out tonight”

He shrugged 

“Sounds good”

“Really? I hope you boys have fun.”

He walks up to him “You ok?”

“Yeah, we are going to have fun I think”

“Just waking up”

“Oh I’m sure you will. Tomorrow take Yuki out ok?” She said as she got done eating

“Do you want me to make you something before I leave?”

“Of course I will” he told her

“No, I will be fine go to work I will see you later, love you”

“Good” she smiles

“I love you to.” He kisses him then walks out the door

Yuki goes to sit down on the couch

Hatori moves her tray. “Alright, what would you like to wear?”

“Something cute but nothing to show off my curves.”

“Okay” he said looking through the closet

Kyo starts making his way to work.

“How about the pink dress or maybe the blue one.” Tohru said

“Ooh yes the blue one today”

She smiles and puts on the blue dress “Should we make them a cake or something?"

“Sure, a cake sounds good”

“Should we make it or should we just buy one?"

“Make it, it would mean more”

She changes into the dress “OK I think we have stuff to make a cake. I hope they like chocolate"

“I am sure that will be fine”

She goes downstairs and into the kitchen “Yuki, do you want to help me make the cake?"

“Sure” he said. “What’s the reason? Don’t you have an appointment to get to?”

“We have time, if anything I can just get it started and you can keep an eye on it. It’s for the wedding.”

“Oh yeah, I was going to see Kyo”

“Oh right, I forgot about that, I’m sorry I guess my mind is not all here right now. Haru and Rin Will be here tomorrow so they can just get their cake then"

“Sure” he said smiling. “I am going to go get ready”

She puts the ingredients for the cake back in where they need to go until they can have time to make it

Hatori came down

Ayame texted Tohru. “Well? What are you having?"

“I don’t know yet, I’ll text you right after our appointment.” She replied “ we are going to have to have to bake the cake when we get back, I’m not sure if we’re going to have time to bake it before the wedding.”

“Okay, well let’s go”

She gets her jacket and shoes on and walked out of the house with him

“Did Yuki look off to you? Like not himself?”

Rin was looking for clothes to wear.

“A little bit, do you think something is bothering him?”

“Possibly, maybe it’s being the family therapist? I don’t really know” he said

“I will talk to him tonight when you’re out with kyo.”

He nodded and helped her in the car. 

Yuki got ready to go

“Maybe him and I can go out tonight, maybe he’s just not getting enough attention from us. I feel kind of bad.”

“Yeah, me too...” he said as he started to drive

Yuki sat on the bed before laying down and fell asleep again

A hour would pass and they would finally know the sex of their children.

Kyo was just getting ready to take his lunch break

Sana looked at the monitor. “Tohru, Hatori ready to know”

“Yes.” Tohru said holding Hatori's hand

“You are having a boy and girl!” She said happily

Hatori squeezed her hand gently. “That’s great”

Kyo looked for Yuki noticing he wasn’t there, he then calls Yuki's phone worried

Tohru smiles as tears of joy start to roll down her face

Yuki grabs the phone. “Hello?”

He kissed her softly. “Oh baby... I am so happy” he said. “Can we get the pictures Sana?”

“Of course “

“Are you doing OK? What’s wrong?”

“Me to. Yes let’s get the picture so we can start building a baby book of sorts

“I didn’t forget” he said. “I just don’t feel well”

“Of course you can have pictures “

“Do you think you have the flu? Do you need me to come home?”

“I don’t know and no” he told him. “Only if you don’t think you can finish your shift” 

Hatori texted Ayame. “Boy and girl” he said

Haya came in to hand Sana a chart and looked at Tohru. “Congratulations” she said smiling. “Oh and to you too Dr. Sohma”

“Thank you, Haya” noticing the ring. “Are you married?”

“I’m worried about you, please just take it easy.”

“Yes thank you, did you get married?”

Ayame sees the text and smiles

“What?” Minnae asked

She looks at her hand. “No, I don’t know where this came from, you can have it”

“Tohru and Hatori are having a boy and girl.”

“Why don’t you keep it, it’s really pretty, I bet it will bring you good luck to maybe just wear it on your other hand.”

She nods and switches it. “You work here too right?” She asked

“Nurse Sohma will be working back here again soon Haya” Sana said. “Why don’t you take her to see Kyo downstairs”

“Sure, let’s go”

“I need to call Haru”

Tohru smiles as she starts walking with Haya

“I feel like we were friends, were we?”

Hari explains to Sana what happened 

Yuki hangs up on Kyo and goes back to sleep

“Yes we were, I still consider us friends plus with me being pregnant I don’t get to do a lot of stuff right now.”

"I love to be your friend" she said smiling.

He looked at his phone. "Okay...I'll go check on him in a minute" he texted back

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on you, that would explain why you're rarely here, you sent Tohru to be your spy didn't you?" she asked laughing.

He laughed which shocked Sana. "Yeah, she's my spy and so is Kyo"

“Sounds good to me.” They soon get to the cafeteria and kyo runs up to her and hugs her. “Nice to see you as well Kyo.”

"Is everything okay Kyo?" Haya asked.

He whispers in her ear. "Yuki isn't feeling good, he was supposed to come see me today..."

Hatori texted Kyo. "I'm heading home, can you take Tohru home?"

After he sends the text he heads home to find Yuki with a high fever and starts to cool him off, making sure he doesn't transform from being sick


	78. Congratulations...it's a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Tohru find out the sex of their kids, Haru and Rin are getting ready for their wedding and Yuki is still sick. Hatori lays down to nap, but what do his dreams show him?

“Oh no, I should go check on him.”

“Come on let’s go. Haya, can you tell my boss I need to go home and check on a family member he might be really sick” Kyo said

"Of course I can, it's Yuki right? He's my therapist"

“Yes it’s Yuki, I’ll text you when I have more information on him.” Tohru hugs her and the two of them takeoff

Hatori was at home tending to Yuki. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" he asked him placing him in the tub

“I didn’t want to be a bother. What are you and tohru having?"

“A boy and a girl, you aren’t a bother Yuki, Kyo is worried about you, but I may have to reschedule my date with Kyo”

“Don’t, you need to spend time with him as long as I get to go on one with you soon, besides Tohru will be here with me"

“Yes I do but my job is to care for you, you know I will... I will reschedule it” he said putting his foot down on the issue

He sighs. “Fine.” He said relaxing in the cool water.

Tohru and Kyo come running upstares “Is he ok?” They both ask

“He will be fine, Kyo I am going to reschedule our date”

“Ok fine.” He said

“I tried to tell him he didn’t have to but you know how he is.” Yuki said

“I will make it up to both of you” he promised

“I can go get lunch started.” Tohru said.

"Yes that's fine, nothing heavy for Yuki" Hatori told her

Yuki looked up at Kyo. "I'll be fine"

Hatori texted Haru. "Yuki won't be coming today, Tohru and Kyo will be coming instead"

“Is Yuki ok?” Haru replied.

“Is a chicken salad OK for him?” Tohru asked

He's under the weather right now, he will be, no need to put your wedding on hold" he told him. "It should be"

Tohru starts cooking the chicken for the salad for everyone. While that was cooking she started working on the cake

“Well alright thanks.” Haru replied. “Rin, Yuki and hatori won’t be coming, instead it’s going to be Tohru and Kyo.”

"Well, that's a shame...alright then, is Yuki and Hatori okay?"

Kyo went to thelp her

“Yes, Yuki isn’t feeling well.”

“I’m sure Yuki will be ok .” Tohru said

“Yeah I know he will, but he should have said something “

“I know, we can punish him later.”

He nodded and helped her with the cake

Once making it they put it in the oven to bake. While it was baking she finishes making the chicken salad “Get out the different types of dressing we have please.” She told Kyo.

“Okay sure” he said

Hatori helped Yuki out of the tub

Yuki gets out of the tub and gets dressed. 

Tohru put the salad in a big bowl so everyone can help themselves

"I texted Haru for you, told him you weren't going to make it to the wedding today, Kyo and Tohru will go, I want you resting today Yuki"

"So what did you find out with your appointment?" Kyo asked

“Fine I’ll just get them a nice wedding gift.”

“I’m having a boy and girl.” She smiles

“Is Hatori happy?” He asked

“Yes but not today”

“Yes very, he cried more then I did.”

He gets dressed and goes downstairs

He smiled. “What do you know, he can cry” he teased her and saw Yuki “Are you okay?”

Hatori came downstairs as well

“Yes just tired. Can I have ranch with my salad please with some water.”

"Yes.” Tohru said fixing him a bowl and brings him his water and salad.

Yuki looked at Hatori. “I am putting my foot down, you WILL take Kyo out tonight otherwise I and Tohru will withhold sex from you”

Hatori looked at him. “Being a bit bold aren’t you?”

“I’m with Yuki, I can take care of him while your out.” Tohru said

“.....” was all he said and left the table 

Yuki sighed and looked at the food before slowly eating

Kyo goes to follow him “Hey... we can still cancel if you want, I know how important it is to look after Yuki.”

He pulled him close and hugged him not saying anything to him 

Yuki picked at his food

Kyo hugged him back.

“Yuki if your not hungry it’s ok, you can just rest.” Tohru said

"I'm sorry Tohru...you made this wonderful food...I feel like I was to harsh with Hatori"

“Don’t worry Kyo will fix everything. Do you want me to make you something else?”

“Please don’t worry about Yuki to much, you know how he is. Please don’t be to mad at him.” Kyo said

"No, thank you...you should check the cake and get ready for wedding, Haru is going to strangle me"

He took him to his room and closed the door. "Kyo...I was going to ask you to do something for me, but I can't ask you to do that...not without hurting you"

“If anything he might come check on you.” She said checking the cake

“What is it?” Kyo asked

“Yeah” he said

“I know you have been wanting me... I have been trying to get the courage to let you do it...but I am afraid of losing it on you..Shigure has a kid and can’t leave like he could before, Ayame has Minnae to watch the baby...I am afraid I would put you in the hospital”

“It’s ok Hatori, we don’t have to do that. Take all the time you need. I definitely don’t mind you doing me until you’re ready to let me do it to you.”

“Are you done eating?” Tohru asked

"Yeah, I guess I am" he said

He nodded. "We'll go out tonight, you choose what you want to do" he told him

She takes the cake out of the oven to let it cool then walks back over to Yuki placing a hand on his forehead “I think your fever has gone down, do you want me to make you some tea or anything?”

He rubs the back of his head “Christmas is coming up, maybe we can go Christmas shopping.”

"Tea please, do we have crackers?"

"Oh yes, that would work I would like that"

“Yes I believe so. We do need to do a bit of grocery shopping I think Kyo and I Will do that when we are out.” She said as she starts to make some tea. She then brings him over some crackers

“Maybe we can get some dinner while we’re out to.” He blushes

He nodded. "Sure, whatever you want" he told him. "You should get ready to go, I'm going to nap for a bit"

"If it's not to much trouble, maybe later when the boys go out, will you make some leek soup?" he asked

Kyo nods and walks to his room 'After all this time things are still awkward'

“Of course.” She said bringing him his cup of tea

"Thank you" he told her softly. "I wonder if everything is okay up there" Yuki softly

Hatori laid down trying to fall asleep

“I’m sure it is..” she said frosting the cake. 

Kyo comes down and sits next to Yuki.

"Is everything okay?" he asked laying his head on Kyo's shoulder

Hatori starts to have nightmares

The nightmares are about Sebstian and Tohru, he despised Sebstian and would forever hold a grudge towards him for what he almost did to her if he hadn't made it in time.


	79. I now pronounce you...screwed in the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru are married, Yuki and Hatori sit and talk while Tohru and Kyo are out. Hatori finds out from Yuki what Akito did to him.

“Yes, he’s just going to take a small nap. Maybe you should go upstairs and lay next to him just in case anything happens while we’re gone.”

Tohru gets done with the cake and wraps it up. She then goes upstairs and goes into the bedroom. She notices hatori and walks over to him and places a hand on his back

He grabs her and pins her to the bed holding her down, not realizing who he grabbed

"Okay" Yuki said getting up and going upstairs to find Hatori pinning Tohru down. "Kyo!!" he called going to him. "Hatori, let her up!!" He said grabbing his hand. "Tohru are you okay?"

Kyo runs upstairs and pulls him off her hugging him.”

Tohru sits up. “Yes I’m ok but I don’t think he is...”

Hatori finally calms down and opens his eyes, remembering nothing of what just happened.

"Hatori are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know...I'm sorry...." he said softly looking at Tohru. "I'm sorry"

“Yes I’m fine.” She said looking worried

"Sebastian was in my dream that turned to a nightmare...I thought you were him...I'm so sorry Tohru...if you want to hit me you can....I would understand" he said softly. "I was trying to nap so I could take Kyo out tonight...."

Yuki held Tohru close to him

“Really I’m ok. Maybe a soothing cup of tea would help?”

“I’ll go make it, Tohru you need to get ready.” Kyo said

Hatori slowly made his way to her

Yuki was standing firm next to her.

"Tohru...." he said softly reaching his hand to her, they could both see he was shaking

Tohru takes his hand looking concerned

He hugs her. "Tell me what I can do to make it up to you" he said softly. "I really had no idea it was you, I'm sorry...please don't be afraid of me"

Yuki watched them. "You have things you need to talk about Hatori, when Kyo and Tohru are gone we'll sit and talk" he told him. "Tohru are you sure you're alright?"

“Yes, really i’m fine. If anything I’m more concerned about him.” She hugs him back

He just holds her. "Okay Yuki" he said letting him know he heard what he told him. "I love you Tohru, get ready to go and I'll see you guy when you get home" he then kisses her softly

She kisses him back

“Try not to stress yourself out too much, both of you.” Kyo said

They both nod to Kyo.

"When I get home with Kyo, we'll cuddle okay?" Hatori asked her

“Alright.” She fixes her hair “ we should be back soon.”

Kyo nods and goes downstairs to get the cake

"Alright" he said softly

Tohru finishes getting ready. She kisses hatori and Yuki. “We will be back.”

"Okay" he said

Yuki sat on the couch. "Let's talk" he said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, really"

“Hatori you almost hurt Tohru, now talk or I’m sending you to Ayame for a week.” Yuki said

Kyo and tohru Make their way to the courthouse with the cake

Rin and Haru were waiting for them

"What do you want me to say? I told you what happened, I didn't know it was her, honest"

“Yes however I’m sure there’s a much deeper problem than that.”

Tohru and kyo walk in. “Sorry we are late.” Kyo said

"It's fine, is everything okay?"

"Then tell me what it is so I can fix it"

“Well, Yuki is sick and hatori... well” she then explains to them what happened

“You just might be a bit overprotective of your wife is all, if something bad happens to her you end up dwelling on it"

"I've been backing off of her, letting her go off on her own, I've been working on charts to keep my mind busy"

"Poor Hatori, he has a lot of issues as does Shigure" Rin said

“Hmmmm yes I’ve been noticing that. Then perhaps it goes a bit deeper than that. Is there anything else you’ve been dwelling on lately??”

“Ya, I’ve been meaning to go check in on him and see how he’s been doing lately I’ve just been really busy.” Tohru said

"We really don't go over, we haven't seen him since the Halloween party" Rin said

"Just more focused on the twins being born, trying to be with you and Kyo along with Tohru...trying to get over whatever it is Akito did to fuck me up"

“I’m sure Yuki, he’ll get to the bottom of things.” Kyo said

“Hmmmm well, that’s one of the things that might be troubling you if somethings she did.”

"Yeah I hope so" Rin said

"Like what?"

"I hope you aren't talking about what I think you're talking about"

“Oh here I hope you guys like chocolate.” Tohru said handing them the cake

“Well...” Yuki then starts to explain a few things that he read in Akito's journal

"Oh thank you, you didn't have too" Rin said. "Can you hold on to it so we can do this?"

Hatori's eyes went wide. "That would explain a lot then...maybe that would explain why I don't want you and Kyo to do that to me and I felt nothing with Tohru when she did it....though I really didn't mean to hurt her, it was just out of nowhere"

“Yes of course now you two get married.” She smiles

“And we all understand that. However the sooner you learn to deal with some of the stuff hopefully the sooner the nightmares will stop"

"Don't you think I have been trying? I can't really go apologize to Kanna and say sorry Akito was a bitch to you and made me erase your memories of us, I don't want to ruin her marriage...am I suppose to forgive her for fucking up the four of us?" he asked harsher than he had intented for it to sound

Rin and Haru went to the Justice of the peace and said their vows to one another

“No, and I know you have been trying. It’s going to take some time.”

Tohru and kyo stand there smiling

He nodded. “Maybe if I read the journal a little at a time I can start to recover”

Rin kissed him deeply before looking over to Tohru

“I think it would be good for to do that, however if you are going to do this you can not hide any feelings your having with this.”

Tohru smiles and Kyo claps

“Then I need you all here... I can’t do this on my own”

They turn to them and Rin rushes over to her

“My dear what gave you the thought that you would be doing this by yourself. Once you tell your wife about this she’s never gonna leave your side. To be honest I don’t think any of us are except for work and school.”

“Congratulations.” They both say

“Thank you “

He nodded. “Where is the journal?” he asked softly.

Yuki pulls the journal out from inside a drawer that was near the couch and hand it to him. “ I want you to tell us every single feeling you’re having whether it’s bad or good”

“Let’s go celebrate” Kyo said

“Can we go back to your place?” Rin asked

“I will read when everyone is here“

Hatori sighed to himself waiting for them to get home so he can start reading the journal, to put the past behind him so he can focus on Tohru and the kids, along with Yuki and Kyo


	80. Wedding, visiting and date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding for Rin and Haru is complete, just a little ceramony. Yuki is sick with a fever and Hatori promised a date night with Kyo, will the date happen or will he stay home to take care of Yuki?

“Let me make sure that’s ok.” Tohru pulls out her phone texting Hatori. “Is it ok if Haru and Rin come over?”

He looks at his phone. "Are you up for visitors? Haru and Rin" he asked Yuki

"If we can't it's no big deal, I'll be over tomorrow while Haru is in school"

“Yes but only if you are.”

“I think he just has to make sure it’s OK with Yuki first

“Yes, it’s fine but not to long”

Kyo put his arm around Tohru

“They said you both can come over for a little bit.” She smiles

“Great, let’s go” Rin said 

Hatori got up to make tea

“I think you did very well today, try not to let yourself get discouraged. So where are you and kyo going tonight?”

The four of them then walk out of the courthouse.

“Wherever he wants, we are going Christmas shopping “

Rin holds Haru’s hand

“Where would you like to go when I take you out?”

“Christmas shopping sounds fun,. Surprise me.” Yuki said smiling

"I will" he said checking temp. "Let's get you more medicine and hopefully your fever will break tonight" he told Yuki. "But you're doing online schooling tomorrow, just to be on the safe side"

Kyo unlocks the door and the four of them walk in

“Alright.” He says not fighting it

“We’re back.” Tohru Said walking into the house and takes off her shoes and jacket

Rin and Haru do the same as does Kyo

"Welcome home" Yuki said smiling at them

Hatori comes back with some medicine for Yuki and then tea for everyone

“Thanks for letting us come over.” Haru said still holding runs hand but wanted to sit next to Yuki.

Kyo helps hatori with the tea.

"Go, I know you want too" she said softly

Hatori smiles. "You get to pick dinner tonight"

Haru kisses her and walks over to Yuki and sits down next to him.

“How about that new Thai food restaurant.” Kyo said setting the cups down.

Tohru sits on the couch. “You guys will have so much fun tonight.”

"That works, we will baby" Hatori said looking at her then to Yuki. "Not a word to her" he mouthed

"Alright" he said looking at Haru. "I'm fine, I will be fine" he promised. "Congratulations to you both"

"Thank you" Rin said. "So Hatori, you and Kyo are going out tonight? That's good"

“Yes it will be good for them to spend time with each other.” Tohru said 

"Kyo, we should go soon then" Hatori said

"Yes it would be, once I'm feeling better Hatori and I have a date as well" Yuki said. "Haru, you're quiet"

“Ok.” Kyo said walking over to him. “We will see you later.” Kyo said

“Oh sorry, hope you to have a good date.” Haru said

"What's wrong Haru?" Yuki asked

Hatori kissed Tohru. "I just gave him some medicine, he should be good for the rest of the night nurse" he said smiling at her

Rin was watching how he treated Tohru

“All right doctor I’ll keep an eye him. Don’t worry about a thing you both have fun"

“Oh it’s nothing, just thinking about a few things.” Haru said

"We will" he said before bowing Rin."Don't stay to long, Yuki does need rest"

"Like what? Love you Kyo" Yuki said

“Love you to now let’s leave the kids alone.” He said dragging hatori out of the house.

“Well just baby stuff and wondering where I should take Rin for our honeymoon.” Haru said

"Oh Haru...we don't need to go on one now, it's okay we can wait" Rin said

"Baby stuff...the mall is where Hatori and Tohru got theirs, if you ask him nice he might take you" Yuki said

Hatori followed him out of the house. "You didn't have to pull me" he said going to the car.

“Yes I did.” He smiles

“Oh yes I’m sure he would to.” Tohru said sipping her tea.

“Ok maybe I can ask sensei to take me to since he has a daughter now” Haru said

"That could work" Yuki said

Rin excused herself and went to call Shigure.

Hatori smiled and looked at him. "You knew I wouldn't go otherwise didn't you" he teased a bit

Shigure answers the phone “hello?”

“Yes. Yuki will be fine. Tohru is there and I know Haru will keep an eye on him and Rin seems to be clinging to Tohru.”

"Hey 'Gure, it's Rin...just checking in on you and the baby" she said

Kaori and Tenshi were playing happily together

"It's hard pulling away like that, seperating the doctor side from the family side...Yuki told me about Akito's journal and that he read it" he said backing out of the driveway

“Oh hello, nice to hear from you. We’re doing just fine we’re actually setting up our Christmas tree right now. How are you doing?”

“Really? Are you OK? Do you need a hug?” Kyo asked

"We're good, Haru and I are married now, we're over at Tohru's, we're visiting Yuki isn't feeling well...will you take Haru baby shopping?" she asked

"Not, while I'm driving, I haven't read it yet...I wanted to do that with the three of you, I will be fine...I honestly don't know how it feels that she fucked my life up more than Kureno, Shigure and Aya's...."

“Well congratulations, wait baby shopping you guys are pregnant to? Of course I’ll take him.”

“Well I’m sure they have their own little issues that they’re dealing with, you just need to remember you’re not the only one who was hurt by her. I’m sure if she was still alive I would be in a cage by now"

"Don't tell anyone else please" Rin said

"Yes, that's true, but I'm glad you're not" he said pulling into the Thai place

“I won’t. When do you want me to take him baby shopping? Did you want to come with us?”

“I’m sure everyone is glad I’m not.”

"You're not glad you're not in a cage? Think of Tohru...you wouldn't be with us, you wouldn't be married to Yuki, we love you Kyo, very much" 

"Let him come to you, I just set the ball rolling" she said

Kaori sat in his lap

“I go back-and-forth on the matter anyway let’s not talk about that” he said as he got out of the car once it was parked

“All right well I’m free tomorrow if you want to send him my way.”

"Sounds good, after school though" Rin said

Hatori got out and went to Kyo and took his hand. "Ready?"

“All right tell him me and the baby will meet him at school.”

“Yup.” He said holding his hand as they made their way into the restaurant

They waited for a minute before someone came took them to their seats and gave them menus and water. "Anything to drink?" the waitress asked

"I will thanks 'Gure...hey 'Gure...do you think I'll be a good mom?"

“I’m fine with water thanks”

“Considering what you went through with your parents I already know you’re going to do the complete opposite and love that child unconditionally. You’re going to be a great mother"

“Thanks ‘Gure, talk to you later”

“Water thanks” Hatori said 

The waitress left so they could look over the menu

“So, I know what to get Tohru, but you and Yuki... I don’t know, the twins will be here before long”

“I wouldn’t mind some new cookware. As for Yuki you could probably get him some gardening stuff.”

“No problem talk to you later.” He said as he hung up

Rin smiled and went back to Tohru 

They all talked for a while until the medication kicked in


	81. Feelings of doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is wondering if she's going to be a good mom. Yuki has a nightmare about Akito, people whisper about the obvious age difference between Hatori and Kyo, will Kyo yell at them or will Hatori step in to "save the day"?

“Well I am not buying it with you around” he said. “But thank you for telling me what you want” 

The waitress came back. “Have you decided?”

“You’re welcome and yes I think I’ll have the sampler plate with a little bit of everything.” Kyo said 

Haru looks at her “Everything ok?”

"Make that two" Hatori said

"Yes, you and 'Gure are hanging out after school tomorrow, he'll be there with the baby to pick you up, while I will be here with Tohru"

"How is Shigure?" Yuki asked leaning into Haru trying not to fall asleep

“Oh? Alright, Yuki if you need to go to sleep, don’t let us stop you.” Haru said

“Yes you looks like you could fall asleep any minute now.” Tohru said

“Thank you for coming over” he said

“Just trust me” Rin said

“It’s no problem, I’ll take him up to bed.” Haru said standing up and picks Yuki up and takes him up to his room.

“He’s going to be a wonderful father.” Tohru said

Yuki was already asleep 

“Yes he is, Hatori is going to be super protective”

“He’s already super protective.” Tohru smiles.

Haru tucks him into bed and kisses him. He then walks out of the room shutting the door behind him

Rin smiles. "I guess that's good, but does Hatori treat you well?"

After the food arrived and they started to eat. "What are you getting for Tohru, Kyo?" he asked

“Ooh that would be good for her”

“Good, let me know if he’s not, I will knock sense into him” she said. “See you tomorrow?”

maybe she can take one of her female friends with her or something.”

She giggles “Yes see you tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy your cake"

“Better make it both girls"

“Great see you then” Rin said

“Good point I’ll get three certificates then.”

“Please be safe on the way home.” Tohru said

“We will thanks” Rin said 

He nodded as they ate. “I am going to give a charm bracelet with six charms”

Haru walks out of the house with Rin holding the cake

“Oh she will never take that off.” Kyo said eating Some noodles

“That is true” Hatori said eating 

Rin smiled. “Well that was fun”

“Yes it was. Do you want me to pick anything up while I’m out tomorrow?” 

Tohru goes up to the bedroom and grabs a book and her crochet kit

“Nothing I can think of off the top of my head” she said 

Yuki slept soundly 

Hatori finished his food

Kyo gets done as well “This place is good we should bring Yuki and Tohru here.”

“What do you plan to do with Tohru tomorrow?” Haru asked

“Agreed, they would like it”

“Hang out while you are at school maybe shopping”

“ Shall we go shopping then?” He asked

“Oh that sounds fun. I hope Yuki feels better by then, knowing Tohru she won’t leave the house unless he is better.

"Yes, let's" he said paying for the meal and leaving a good tip for the waitress

"Yes, she cares for him, she worries like a mother would, I know that's what going to make her a good mom and Hatori a good dad...do you think we'll be good parents Haru?" she asked. "I'm so scared to screw up..."

“ Thank you for dinner.” He said kissing his cheek

“Considering what your parents did to you I already know you’re going to be the complete opposite of them. You’re going to be a great mother.”

She blushed. "Thank you Haru, just keep reminding me okay? Especially on days it's going to feel like it's too much for me to handle"

"You're welcome" he said standing up and holding his hand out for Kyo.

A few people were whispering about the apparent age difference in the two men.

Hatori hearing the whispered turned and kissed Kyo in front of them giving them something to really gossip about

“No problem. I might do some Christmas shopping while I’m out tomorrow so what do you want for Christmas.”

Kyo blushes and kisses him back As he also heard the whispering

"I don't know, I really don't..." she said as they came to their doorway. "Whatever you get me is fine"

"Let's go babe, we have things to do" he said softly breaking the kiss. "We have shopping to do"

“Alright. I have to get some ideas for the kids and pretty much everyone else in the family.” He said opening the door for her

“Ya.” Was all he could say before the two of them walked out “You realize they probably think you’re my sugar daddy or something"

"Let them think what they want, I don't care, I love you and Yuki and Tohru very much" he said opening the door for Kyo

She nodded. "What do you want?" she asked going in

Yuki had his own nightmare about Akito

He smiles “we love you to.” He said getting in the car. 

“I could always use some more martial arts stuff.”

Tohru could hear him whimpering a bit as she puts her crocheting down walks out of the master bedroom into Yuki‘s room knocking on the door “Yuki?”

Hatori got in the driver's side and closed the door. "Ready to go?"

"I'll see what I can do? This little is going to learn what you know from you or master" she said

He didn't hear her and screamed as he sat up shaking. 'Why am I thinking of her just now? She hated me...is she trying to tell me something? If so...what?'


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding they had cake. Tohru was still tending to Yuki and Hatori was still out with Kyo

He put his seatbelt on. "Yes”

He smiles. “I’m sure you’ll be able to think of something do we want cake?” Haru asked walking into the kitchen

Tohru runs into the room. “Yuki what’s wrong?” She walks over to him and sits on the bed

"Sure I'll take some cake" she said

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bother you" he said softly

"Well now, let's go shopping"

“Do you want a big piece or a small piece.”

She hugs him “No it’s ok. Are you ok?”

He nods as they drive to the mall

"Small for now" she said as she started dinner in the crockpot

"I had a dream about Akito...not sure why" he said looking at her

They pull up a few moments later, "Do you want to meet here at the enterance so we can do seperate shopping?" he asked. "Or do you want to go together?"

He cuts them two small pieces of cake and hands one to her

“Maybe it’s because you guys were talking about her lately?”

“We can go in together. We definitely have some time to do other shopping before Christmas"

He nodded and took his hand. "Where to first?"he asked.

"Thank you" she said still working on dinner

"Maybe, even when we've talked about her before nothing happened....is Kyo home yet?" he asked leaning into her

“Why don’t we try shopping for the kids first so that would be Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and his sister. Not to mention we also would need Shigure's kid and Ayame's.”

“No, I think he’s still out with Hatori. Do you want me to call him?”

"No, I'm good thanks"

"Yeah, but I'm sure with Ayame he'll spoil his daughter and Minnae, but yes let's do that" he said

“Is there anything I can get you or do for you?”

He takes his hand as they walk over to a toy store

"No, I'm good thanks"

Hatori smiled and looked around the store

She feels his forehead “Your fever is gone so that’s good.”

Kyo grabs a few toys and dresses for Ayame's and Shigure's kids

"Yeah, I feel better"

Hatori looked at Kyo. "Okay so...Hiro, Momo, Kisa, and Momijji are really to big for toys, high school, junior high"

“That’s good did you want me to make you anything to eat?” 

“I'm mainly here for the two little ones.. From either getting two toys each and a cute little outfit. Although now that I think about it I don’t entirely know what size they are"

“Well for Ayame’s daughter I would get a 12 month clothes, for Shigure’s daughter closer to 2T, Kaori is one, Hatsuko is almost one”

“Do we have chicken salad left?”

He walks over to the clothes and gets Kaori some pajamas with doggies on them and then gets some pajamas with all different animals for Hatsuko.

“Yes we do. What kind of dressing would you like with it?"

“I don’t want dressing on it thanks” he said softly 

Hatori found a few clothes for both girls and the twins

She kisses him and then goes downstairs into the kitchen. SHe grabs him a bowl of salad and crackers with some water and brings it back upstairs to him.

Kyo pays for everything he got for the two babies

Hatori paid for his stuff as well

Yuki was doing some online shopping with Hatori's spare card when she came back upstairs.

"Okay, let's get Tohru's now"

She sets the food down. "I'm glad you're feeling better"

"Yes, let's do that" he said. "I can't wait to see her face light up"

"Thank you, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked her.

“Well you know how she is, she doesn’t care what she gets for Christmas she would be happy with anything.”

“Oh um, I’m not sure, to be honest I’d be happy with anything”

"Yeah, I know, poor girl is going to cry this time I think"

"Ah I got an idea" Yuki said ordering it

Kisa called Hiro. "What do you want for Christmas Hiro-chan?"

“I don’t know just give me some candy or something” hiro said

“Maybe I’ll get her a gift card to Build A Bear I have a feeling she’d have a blast at that place.” Kyo said

“What do you want for Christmas Yuki?” Tohru asked 

"Whatever you want to get is fine" he said eating

"That would be a wonderful idea, she'll love it" Hatori said.

"You're boring Hiro...fine chocolates it is, you better get me something good" Kisa said

“Hmmmm OK I’ll think of something”

“Let’s stop at the gardening store real quick so I could pick some stuff up for Yuki”

“Don’t worry I already got your gift” Hiro said

Kisa looked at him a little oddly but didn't push it, she was wondering if her and Hiro would survive being together.


	83. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Kyo are on a date and decided to go Christmas shopping

"Sure, let's go" he said happily

"Oh yeah?"

Yuki smiled at her. "Thank you for the food"

They walk into the gardening store and he picks up a few seeds and new tools

“Yes really my mom helped me pick it out but I came up with the idea I think you’re gonna like it.”

“You’re very welcome” She kisses his cheek

"Oh well then, how is your mom?"

They walk into the gardening store and he picks up a few seeds and new tools

"Tohru, are you nervous? The twins will be here soon" he asked

Hatori looks around for some new seeds for Yuki

“She’s doing good she’s very busy with the baby”

“Yes, I just want them to be healthy and safe. I don’t want them to go through the hard time you and your family had to go through"

"Good"

"I'm sure with Hatsuko they won't, because with what Kureno, Hatori, Shigure and Aya went through won't happen, Aya won't let it"

“Hatori won’t let it either. You know me though I’m always going to be worried about some thing when it comes to this family” she smiles

"I know" he said smiling softly at her. "We'll all be here to pitch in when you need help, don't be afraid to ask us"

Hatori texted Tohru. "Hey babe, how's Yuki doing? I have an idea, why don't you and Rin go shopping tomorrow while she's visiting? I can check on the family before Christmas and that will give you ladies a day together"

“I have a feeling you guys will be pitching in even if I don’t end up asking. I can’t wait for them to call you uncle Yuki” she smiles as she looks at her phone “Ok sounds good.” She replies

He blushed. "I can't wait until Hatsuko calls me Uncle Yuki, I wonder if she is going to have a cute voice like Kisa did when she was younger...or if it's going to grate my nerves like Ayame's....doubt it though, Minnae won't let that happen, there's already one drama queen in the family we don't need another one" he said as he finished up his food. "Thank you, it was delicious"

Rin hugged Haru from behind. "I love you"

“Still though I can totally see her acting just like her father.” She smiles and takes the tray

Haru turns around and hugs her back “I love you too.”

Rin laid her head on him

Yuki nodded and bought her gift

Tohru takes the tray downstairs and starts to do the dishes.

“I kind of hope we have a girl” Haru said

“Why?” Rin asked

Yuki got up and stretched and texted Kyo. “Hey babe”

“I’m hoping she’ll get your looks and I can teach her martial arts” he smiles

Kyo texted back “Hey how are you feeling.” He looks at Hatori “Do you think we should get the older kids some video games?"

“That would be good, they would like that” Hatori said

“I hoped you would anyways” Rin told him

After finishing up in the gardening store they make their way to GameStop “What kind of games should we get for them?”

“I can probably already tell you that Yuki and kyo Will be teaching their children so I want to teach ours as well" Haru said

"I'm not sure really, I don't know what they would like? Tetris? Digimon? I don't know"

"I would love for you to do that Haru, it would mean so much to me if you did...I don't care what this baby is along as it's happy....Haru...do you think the curse will come back?"

He grabs a Pac-Man game and a racing game. “ Think I’ll give these two Hiro,.” He then grabs a blanket that they had of kisas favorite anime.

“It’s a possibility. We won’t know until Hatori's twins are born”

"Oh yeah, Tohru is due soon isn't she? What happened to Sensei's wife?" he asked

"And for Momiji? Something for the violin? For him and Momo?" Hatori asked

"I didn't know 'Gure was married, I don't talk to the other zodiacs, Tohru would know"

“You could always ask her when you hang out tomorrow.” Haru said 

“We could get them a gift card to the music store that way they can pick out some music or instruments or something”

They were far from getting shopping done they forgot the one most important thing on their list and Yuki would bring it up later.


End file.
